


The Things Life Throws at Us.

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz), thegaynerd



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 171,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaynerd/pseuds/thegaynerd
Summary: Nicole moves away from her life as a well off popular jock with the hottest girlfriend. But when her parents divorce, her mom moves her to the little town of Purgatory where everything is boring. Until Waverly Earp. Maybe things will get more interesting after all.





	1. It might as well be hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello internet! :)
> 
> So myself and bootsncatz finally put pen to paper, although I guess it would be fingers to keyboard? Anyway, not important. Either way, we did and we're both SUPER excited to share the first chapter with all of you!  
> I feel pretty honoured to be co-writing this fic with her because she is one of my favourite Wayhaught fan fiction writers ever so.. fangirl moment I guess? Yay!  
> If you haven't read anything she's written I strongly recommend you have a wander over to her page and change that, she's a very talented individual and you won't be sorry!  
> You can also find her on:  
> Bootz-n-catz (Tumblr)  
> @bootsncatz (Twitter)  
> And if by any chance you wanted to stop by and say hello, you can find me on:  
> thenerdyemo (Tumblr)  
> @FionaLitherland (Twitter)
> 
> So we'll be posting once a week, every Monday, taking it in turns to each write a chapter. Kick starting us this week is bootsncatz! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did :)

S _he’s our daughter, Nick, we can’t just send her away!’_

 

_‘She’s a problem, we can’t have her influencing her brother.”_

 

_‘And you think you running around with your nurse girlfriend isn’t affecting him? Think that’s teaching him good things?’_

 

_‘Jessica, that’s different. Nicole is unnatural.’_

 

_‘Don’t you_ ever _say that about your own children.’_

 

“Ow! Shit!” Nicole was jolted away, her arm stinging. She could already feel a bruise forming on her shoulder and she looked besides her to see her little brother smirking at her, fist already pulled back for another punch.

 

“Language!” her mother said from the truck, “Jason, stop bothering your sister.”

 

Jason stuck his tongue out at Nicole and she jolted forward to grab him but her seatbelt stopped her, jerking her back. He cackled and hit her one more time on the arm before scrambling away from her and out of the car. “We’re here, loser!”

 

Nicole glared at him and he flipped her off.

 

“Jason!” their mother scolded. He turned red and ran into the house while Nicole made a silent vow to get him back later. She wiped whatever sleep was left in her eyes away with the back of her hand and undid her seatbelt. Scooting out of the car and stepping onto the pavement, she stretched. Every joint in her body seemed to crackle and pop from the long drive. Driving in the car for more than a few minutes always took a toll on her long lanky body. She had just begun to grow into it this year, but that didn’t stop her mother from calling her ‘stringbean’.

 

She took a look at the house, looming large at the end of the walkway. It was big. Bigger than they probably needed with her sister away now and her dad-...

 

Her mother claimed she was going to make use of the divorce settlement money. She was convinced she was going to do better by her kids. Move them away from the big town, get them into a small town with a good school and great opportunities. Away from their big shot doctor dad and anything that reminded her of him anyways.

 

“See, honey,” her mother said pointing to the basketball hoop over the garage, “You can practice there. Have your little friends over to play.”

 

Nicole turned to her mom who was leaning on a stack of boxes she had already taken out of the trunk. “Need help?”

 

“No, it’s fine, go get settled in with your brother,” Jessica said waving her away. Nicole reached into the back seat and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder. Despite her mother’s words, Nicole grabbed the top box off the stack. Her mom sighed and rubbed Nicole’s back. “You’re a good kid. You know that?”

 

Jessica slung her arm over Nicole’s neck and kissed her cheek. “Mom,” Nicole grumbled even though she wasn’t able to keep a smile from quirking at the corners of her lips, “Stop.”

 

Nicole made a show of pulling away and walked up the driveway. Her footsteps echoed on the wooden floor as she stepped into the empty foyer. She heard the pattering of her brother running around upstairs, probably trying to claim the best room. Setting the box down, she yelled up the stairs. “Jason! I’m older I get the bigger room!”

 

Jason leaned over the rail of the second floor and shouted, “I’m turning thirteen. I need a teenagers room.”

 

“Yeah, well I’m turning eighteen and need an adult’s room,” Nicole countered.

 

“Next year,” Jason mocked with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Can we please have the first night in the new house without fighting please?” their mom said as she carried another box through the door.

 

Nicole gave her little brother a look and adjusted the backpack on her shoulder. She turned back to Jessica with a smile. “Mom, you shouldn’t be carrying boxes. Let me get them.”

 

“Sweetie,” Jessica said with a fond smile, “Thank you, but don’t worry about it. The movers will be here soon.”

 

“Suck up,” Jason muttered from upstairs.

 

Nicole only waited a second before she ran up the stairs, taking two at a time to get to her brother. Jason yelled and ran away into a room, slamming the door behind him. Nicole had to dig her heels in to stop, inches short from slamming into the door. She pounded on the door and said into the crack of the door, “I better see you helping Mom with the unpacking.”

 

Jason opened the door a crack to glare at her. “Why? It’s your fault we had to move. You help her.”

 

“Jason,” Nicole warned, fist tightening on the strap of her backpack.

 

“Dyke!” he yelled before slamming the door in her face. Nicole breathed harshly through her nose, fingernails cutting into her flesh as she balled her free hand into a fist. Her stomach clenched and hot tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Every inch of her itched to barge into his room and make him take it back. But that scene had played out far too many times. They only led to half apologies and their Dad looking to her like... _that_.

 

Rolling her shoulders, she turned on her heels and walked down the hall past the master bedroom to the room at the furthest end of the hall. She pushed open the door and took in the room. It was big, empty...the smell of fresh paint still hanging in the air. The room was definitely bigger than her last one. She wondered how she would fill it. In the move she had thrown away all her basketball trophies. At least she had tried, but she saw her mom take them out of her bag for GoodWill.

 

Her footsteps muted as she walked over the carpet to the window. She pulled the string to open the blinds and looked out at the neighborhood. A kid riding a bike, someone watering a lawn. Typical. Boring, predictable and everything her mother was looking for. She dropped her backpack on the floor and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Leaning over to grab her phone out of her jean pocket, she stretched her legs out in front of her with a groan.

 

_JC 1 New Message_

 

Nicole slid open the message.

 

_How’s the new digs? Jason drive you up a wall yet?_

 

JC was the only one in the family who really understood her. Her big sister had always looked over for her, made her feel safe. When their parents were fighting, she would shuffle Nicole and Jason into her room to watch a movie or listen to whatever singer her newest obsession was. She had left for college the year before and that’s when Nicole really started to feel lonely. It felt like the fights got worse after that.

 

She typed back a quick reply.

 

_Not yet surprisingly. He only called me a dyke once today._

 

Her sister’s reply was quick: _Yeah well, he learned that from Dad. He’s twelve and angry and just needs to get beat up once._

 

Nicole smiled and was typing back when a new notification popped into the top of her screen.

 

_Shae 1 New Message_

 

She hesitated a moment before opening it with a tap.

 

_Hope you like your new place. I miss you._

 

Nicole sighed, fingers hovering over the keyboard before she locked her phone and slid it back into her jacket pocket. She wasn’t going to touch that right now. Her heart was still raw from when they said goodbye.

 

_“You’re not gonna forget about me or anything, right?” Shae asked, wiping her eyes with the heel of her hands._

 

_“Never,” Nicole whispered into her hair, “You know it’s just because I’m moving far away. Right?”_

 

_Shae nodded against her shoulder and Nicole just hugged her tighter._

 

Her phone buzzed again, pulling her from her thoughts and she pulled it out to see another text from JC.  

 

_Hey, good luck at school tomorrow. First day. Try not to break too many hearts. ;)_

 

Nicole rolled her eyes and just sent her sister a winking face back. Her mom knocked on the door frame to get her attention. She held up a basketball and rolled it along the carpet to Nicole. Stopping it with her foot, she smiled up at her mom.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Why don’t you go try out that hoop?” Jessica asked, her red hair spilled from a messy bun and Nicole wondered if she would look like her when she was older. Her dad had always told her she was the spitting image of her mother when she was growing up. When he still talked to her.

 

“I’m fine,” Nicole said nudging the ball a little away from her.

 

Jessica leaned against the doorway. “Well, then let me put it this way. The movers are putting in your furniture first and you need to get out of here while they do, stringbean.”

 

Nicole grumbled and stood up, shrugging her jacket off and letting it fall on top of her backpack. “Fine fine.”

 

She trudged down the stairs, rolling her eyes at the loud, bassy music coming from her brother’s room. The walls doing barely anything to mute the sound. She tried to remember that her brother was young and stupid, but it felt like each day he reminded her more and more of their dad. Something that was hard for her to swallow. She flattened herself against the wall as the movers carried in her mattress before slipping down the stairs and out the front door.

 

The sound of the basketball bouncing against the concrete was hollow, firm. It had become a comfort at this point, something she could lose herself in. There were times she could swear it synchronized with the beating of her heart. She stood a couple of yards away from the hoop and shot the ball, the old wood of the backboard thumping as the ball dropped through the hoop. She waited for it to roll down the tilted driveway back to her, stopping it with her foot and picking it up again.

 

She shot the ball a few more times, already growing old of the game. Her mother was still trying to convince her to join the basketball team at her new school, but she wasn’t entirely convinced. She was good, she knew she was...and it was an easy way to make friends. But it reminded her of her Dad and how he took her to the park every day after school when she was around Jason’s age to teach her how to play. Standing at the end of the driveway, she threw the basketball over her head at the hoop and was almost mad when it still went in.

 

The ball rolled back down the driveway a little further away than she expected. She missed it with her foot and grumbled to herself as it finished it’s journey in the gutter. Pushing her hair back with her hand, she trudged over to the end of the driveway. She bent down to get it, straightening as a car drove past.

 

It was an old pickup truck, exhaust popping a little and gears grinding as the driver shifted it wrong. Nicole would have been horrified if her eyes hadn’t seen the girl in the passenger seat, her breath stopping short. She had long brown hair, being blown gently from the open window. Hazel eyes turned on her and Nicole was frozen in place.

 

It was like one of those cheesy movies where the whole world slowed and an old country song played in the background. Probably Patsy Cline. Wait, that was Patsy Cline playing gently through the open window of the pickup truck as it drove past. Nicole’s eyes remained glued on the back of the truck until it turned the corner out of sight. The last thing she saw was the “Gas, Grass or Ass” sticker stuck haphazardly onto the bumper.

 

Nicole cleared her throat and looked down at the basketball in her hands that were sweaty for some reason. The buzzing of her phone in her pocket actually made her jump and she pulled it from her pocket before sitting on the edge of the curb.

 

“Hey, JC,” Nicole said holding the ball between her feet, forearms resting on her knees as she hunched over, “Miss me already?”

 

“You don’t give me time to miss you, dweeb, you never leave me alone,” her sister said dryly.

 

Nicole could practically imagine her lying in her dorm room, drowning in her favorite baggy sweatshirt and a pile of books on the end of the bed. Their mom had tried several times to get JC to throw it away, but she flat out refused. One year they went on vacation to Florida and it was horrible most of the time. Their parents were fighting, Jason was two and only wanted to pull on his sister’s hair, and Nicole was trying to figure out why watching the princess’ in the parade at Disneyland made her stomach ache in a not entirely unpleasant way. It was their last day and they went to the Kennedy Space Center, the one place an eight-year-old JC insisted they visit. JC dragged her little sister behind her to all the different displays until they, of course, ended up in the giftshop. JC set her eyes on a black hooded sweatshirt with a large NASA logo embroidered on the front and smaller patches along one of the sleeves for all the different missions. They only had an extra extra large left but JC wouldn’t let their Dad pry it from her hands.

 

“Space Case, where did you go?”

 

Nicole blinked and shook her head. “Sorry, I was thinking,” she tacked on a last minute retort, “And you’re the space case, not me.”

 

“Right, you’re a jock strap,” JC corrected.

 

Nicole gagged dramatically at the image just to make a point. “Why are you calling? Aren’t you too busy being all cool at college or something?”

 

“Oh, please,” JC said, clearly snacking on something, “Now, tell me about the new place. Did you save the biggest room for me?”

 

“No, I didn’t. But it’s a big house...nice,” Nicole looked at the woman gardening while her husband fixed the porch, “The neighborhood kinda blows though.”

 

“I thought that it was in one of those towns that Mom saw in her retirement magazine.”

 

“If it is someone should sue the magazine,” Nicole grumbled, scratching at some of the dirt on the basketball, “It’s just...too perfect. You know? Small town, friendly people, happy families. I’m probably the only queer person in a twenty mile radius. Seems like a ruze. Or a cover. Like we’re actually on a hell hole or something.”

 

JC sighed, “Were you watching Buffy again?”

 

“No,” Nicole said with a blush.

 

“Were you and Shae doing that thing where you watch it over the phone together after you already spent literally hours watching it together in your room?”

 

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck and rolled her shoulder. “Oh, yeah we uh...broke up. A few days ago.”

 

It sounded like JC had fallen out of the bed before she spoke again. “Fina-, I mean, why? When?”

 

“We just decided to break up. I wasn’t-...I’m really far away now and we agreed it would be too hard and honestly...she was kinda getting on my nerves anyways. This way I broke up with her without having to see her at school all the time,” Nicole said with a grimace.

 

JC was silent for a moment before she said almost in awe, “You’re stone cold, little sis. Now you can do that annoying thing where girls fawn all over you and you love it.”

 

Nicole sighed, tipping her knees together and resting her forehead on them. “Yeah yeah,” she said, “I’ll miss her still though. We decided we could be friends. Still talk.”

 

“I’m sure after the third straight girl you seduce to come to the dark side with you, you’ll stop missing her,” JC said with a smirk in her voice, “I mean, the whole cheerleading squad? Stone. Cold.”

 

“It wasn’t the whole team,” Nicole said with a roll of her eyes, “Only like...a third or whatever.” She shrugged and looked back at the house. “And I haven’t told Mom yet. I don’t like bringing this stuff up to her.”

 

“You’re _gay_ stuff,” JC emphasized, “Why? You know she’s okay with it.”

 

“That’s the problem. Everytime I bring it up she asks me something embarrassing. Like if I’m using dental dams or who my favorite ‘Real L Word’ character was.”

 

“Horrible show.”

 

“I know! They really missed a huge opportunity there.”

 

“Anyways, Mom’s going to be sad when you tell her. She heard about that whole UHaul thing and thought that you were going to marry her,” JC said, “So maybe you should tell her soon. Also because she’ll be sad you’re not telling her stuff like that.”

 

Nicole leaned back, propping herself up on her arm behind her. “She’s got a lot going on with the divorce and everything. I’ll tell her later.”

 

“Mhm,” JC said as a comfortable silence fell over them. The oldest Haught sighed. “I gotta go. I have an interview for a TA position.”

 

“Nerd.”

 

“Meat head.”

 

“Miss you, Nic.” Nicole cringed at the nickname but JC corrected herself quickly. “-Cole! Nicole. Sorry, Sis. Don’t send me another angry emotional text about it.”

 

Nicole scoffed. “I was PMSing.”

 

“Yeah sure. Talk to you later.”

 

Nicole waited for her sister’s picture disappear from the screen before putting it back into her pocket. She took another look down the street and saw a tractor trudging slowly through an intersection. The sight made Nicole roll her eyes and hang her head in self pity. She swore she could hear cows in the distance. It was definitely an argument when Nicole found out that their Mom was moving them to some middle of nowhere cowpoke town.

 

It was her Senior year, she was finally the top of the pack. She was on the varsity basketball team, a hot popular girlfriend and basically the run of the school. It was literally the worst time to leave. Then one day she ran into her Dad and his new girlfriend at the minimart. After that she couldn’t get out of there fast enough. She didn’t realize her Mom would move them somewhere like _this_ though.

 

Her sister had a point, at least there was a fresh batch of girls to have some fun with. They’d probably be mostly if not all straight, but that hadn’t stopped her before and it wouldn’t now.

 

“Nicole!” she turned to see her Mom calling her from the porch, “I’m going to order pizza. Can you show me how to use this app thing?” She held up her phone and Nicole nodded.

 

“Sure, Mom,” she said as she stood up, basketball resting between her hip and arm.

 

She took the phone when she got up to the porch and put in the order for her mom. “Who were you talking to? Shae?” her mom asked with an exaggerated wink.

 

“No,” she said with a shake of her head, “JC.”

 

“Oh, how is your sister? I sent her a text yesterday but she hasn’t answered me yet,” Jessica said as Nicole handed her back the phone.

 

Nicole just nodded, “I’m going to go unpack,” and started into the house and up the stairs. She got to her room, now cluttered with stacked boxes. Her bed was set up under the window with drawers and desk against another wall. She opened one of the boxes marked clothes and began to put them in the drawers. At least this way she could get clothes a little easier in the morning.

 

Her stomach turned at the thought of starting school the next day. She wasn’t looking forward to all the awkward introductions in her classes and people staring at her. Wondering who she was. There would be the expectation to make friends and that really was the last thing she wanted to do. Even at her old school she didn’t really have friends. People she hung out with, sure. But the only person she’d ever really talked about anything that mattered with was JC. She figured it would be the same song and dance tomorrow. Be cool, make the right friends who wouldn’t put her on the bottom of the social pyramid, and just find a way to get through the year. A way that probably involved a lot of girls.

  
“Just one more year,” Nicole sighed as she put her shirts into the drawer. One more year of high school and then she could go away to college like her sister. Somewhere that wasn’t a tiny town that smelled vaguely of cow shit. “One more year.”


	2. Even hell has it's angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Here's the second chapter of our collaborative fic by theGAYnerd. We finally get some fun Wayhaught interaction. We hope you enjoy this chapter! You can find her on Tumblr (thenerdyemo) and Twitter (@FionaLitherland) to tell her how awesome she is. You can also find me on Tumblr (bootz-n-catz) or Twitter (@bootsncatz).
> 
> Enjoy!

“ _ Goooood mornin to all y’all listeners out there, it's 6am on another crisp Purgatory mornin’.” _

 

Nicole groaned at the sudden interruption from her dreamless sleep. Reaching her arm over to her bedside table, she patted around clumsily trying to find the snooze button on her alarm clock. After finding it she brought her hand down a little heavy, silencing the too happy cowboy for six in the morning. The sun was already up, bringing with it the light of a new day in a new town. Which meant a new school. Still half asleep, Nicole let out a sigh at the early hour and slapped a pillow over her face. She let herself drift off back to sleep for a few more minutes despite herself.

 

Her radio started playing an old country song that Nicole didn't recognise or even care enough to listen to at the moment. She turned her alarm off and sat up, the pillow falling onto her lap where she didn’t bother to remove it. The redhead rubbed the sleepy haze from her eyes, taking in her new room. For a minute, she'd forgotten about her new life in Purgatory. 

 

“Well, here I go I guess,” Nicole whispered to her empty room, dreading the day ahead. She flicked her legs off of the bed and stood into a stretch, grunting as she felt her muscles tighten and then slack. Walking to her drawers, she looked to find her outfit for the day. She needed to make a good impression. Nicole pulled out her black skinny jeans with ripped patches patterned on them and holes in the knees, then lay them out on the bed. She scanned the drawers for her shirt, eyes stopping on a white Paramore band T-shirt she'd bought when herself, JC and Shae had gone to see them in concert for Nicole's birthday. She unfolded the shirt and looked over the band name printed across the chest in pink, yellow and blue writing. Holding it at the shoulders she turned it round, scanning all the tour dates and venues:

 

_ September 4 The Wiltern, Los Angeles  _

 

Her mind wandered back to that night. Her and Shae hadn't been dating very long, yet the other girl surprised Nicole with tickets for the three of them. There was even the later added surprise of getting to go backstage and meet the band. At the time Nicole thought it was a sweet gesture on Shae's part, however now Nicole knew her ex better than that. She was always trying to belittle others around her with backhanded compliments, and always trying to flaunt that she came from money. Nicole let a small smile pull at the side of her lip, because despite her self entitlement Shae could actually be very sweet and she really did love Nicole. Clearing her throat and pulling herself from the memory, Nicole lay the shirt out above her jeans. The redhead looked over her outfit of choice before spinning on her heel towards the small walk in closet. She opened it and started looking through her shirts, finally settling with a blue, white and black checkered one. She set it out flat on her bed next to her jeans and T-shirt. 

 

Satisfied, Nicole made her way down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower, letting the water calm her nerves. Not that she'd ever admit to anyone she was nervous about her first day at  _ Purgatory High _ . Nicole let out a small snort at the name. It sounded like something one of the tv shows she watched as a kid would've used. The redhead wrapped a towel around herself and made her way back to her room. The middle Haught’s calm demeanor soon faded when she ran into her brother on the landing, scowling at her as he went passed.

 

“Eat shit,” he muttered.

 

“Die,” Nicole retorted, craning her neck to glare over her shoulder at Jason before slamming the bedroom door behind her. 

 

Once she was dressed, Nicole stood in front of her full length mirror, pleased with her look. She'd left her hair down, resting just above shoulder height, in half ringlets. Nicole took one last deep breath before heading downstairs to her mom who was darting around the kitchen. It was part of her attempt to become domestic goddess in one night. Jessica popped a bowl in front of Jason who was sat at the breakfast bar drinking a glass of orange juice and ignoring his sister entering.

 

“Morning, Nicky,” her mom called out, trying to pick out two pieces of charcoal Nicole assumed were meant to be toast from the toaster. 

 

“Morning, mom,” she yawned. 

 

Her younger brother stuck his tongue out at Nicole before pouring himself some cereal, she fought off a laugh at the juice moustache he was sporting. 

 

“Would you like some toast, honey?” 

 

Nicole looked at the cremated bread in her mother's hands and shook her head. “I'm good,” she said offering her mom a sympathetic smile. At least she was trying. 

 

The redhead poured herself a glass of juice, draining it in one. She picked up her book bag her mom had put on one of the stools and threw a strap over her shoulder. 

 

“I'm going to school.”

 

“Nicky, wait,” her mom called, making her way to her daughter. She pulled Nicole into a hug, smoothing down her hair before pulling back from her. Jessica's hands resting on the top of Nicole's arms she smiled, “I know this move hasn't been easy on you, Nicole,” the younger Haught shifted on her feet a little and chewed the inside of her lip. “I do think this will be good for us though, stringbean, just give it a chance okay?” Jessica asked bringing a hand up to Nicole's cheek to cup it in her palm.

 

“Sure thing, mom,” Nicole smiled halfheartedly.

 

Jessica lightly pat her daughter's cheek planting a kiss on the other, wiping away the remnants of her lipstick, with her thumb. “That's the spirit,” she finished before smiling again. 

 

Nicole flipped her brother off when her mother's back was turned, earning a glare back, satisfied she opened the front door. 

 

Pulling it closed behind her she shrugged her backpack off her shoulder, getting her car keys out the front pocket. She stopped before putting her key in the lock, admiring her red 1969 Mach 1 Mustang. It was complete with black racing stripes from the hood of the car, along the roof and down to the trunk. The last thing her dad ever bought her. Nicole pushed back the lump in her throat, refusing to let  _ him  _ ruin such a beautiful machine. She climbed in, gripped the steering wheel and stroked at the leather. 

 

“Okay, Sally, let's get this show on the road,” Nicole muttered to her car, adjusting the rear view mirror. 

 

The parking lot was littered with teenagers arriving and greeting their friends, breaking off into groups. Nicole spotted a group of guys wearing Letterman jackets, surrounded by (from what Nicole could tell)  _ very  _ attractive cheerleaders. Her throat went dry as she took in their long toned legs that disappeared under a blue and white short skirt, resting just under half way down their thighs. She followed the curves of their bodies with her eyes resting on the cropped tops that showed off their midriffs, Blue Devils in bold blue letters across the front. Windbreaker jackets slung over their shoulders, the letters PHS sat off centre. Nicole swallowed and smiled to herself, she was going to enjoy it here. 

 

The redhead pulled herself out of the car, ducking her head under the frame as she climbed out. She straightened out her shirts, smoothing out the creases with her palms and shivered. Her skin, apparently, was not yet used to the cooler climate of Purgatory. Reaching into the back seat she slipped her old Letterman on, grabbed her bag and locked her car with her free hand before making her way across the parking lot to the office. Nicole nodded at the group of jocks as she passed them and winked at the cheerleaders, causing some of them to giggle. 

 

The office was a small room with a desk at the back, opening up into a private area and a couple of chairs for when visitors were waiting. Nicole walked up to the desk and cleared her throat, the receptionist looked up from her papers and offered the redhead a warm smile. 

 

“Hi, I'm Nicole Haught-,” she started.

 

“Ah yes, new student. Let me just-,” the older woman flicked her fingers through some paper files in a tray next to her, “Here we are, Nicole Haught”. The receptionist, a woman who was easily in her sixties, handed Nicole her class schedule and a map of the school all while still smiling with gentle curious eyes. The teen gave a quick tight lipped smile and the older woman rolled her eyes a little awkwardly. 

 

“Oh, that reminds me, you're student guide, Waverly, is running a little late. She shouldn't be too long now, so have a seat dear.”

Nicole huffed, her shoulders slumped as she muttered her thanks to the woman. She leant against the wall next to the chairs, folding her arms over her chest. Waiting was the last thing the redhead needed to be doing, at least if she was being shown round, meeting new teachers and classmates she could ignore the voice in her head. The same voice that tormented her with her father's words letting them replay like a record, over and over. Reminding her that  _ she  _ was the reason her family had to move to Purgatory and leave Shae behind. Nicole didn't miss her ex girlfriend, exactly, she missed the comfort and popularity that came with dating Shae Pressman. Nicole's head was a hive of battling voices as she stood with eyes focused on the opposite wall, chewing the inside of her lip subconsciously.  

Ten minutes passed when a short whirlwind with long brunette hair came rushing through the door, breaking off her thoughts. 

 

“Hi. Hey. Hi, I'm here, sorry I'm late,” the brunette babbled, making her way towards a very unimpressed looking Nicole. She held her hand out to the taller teen, “Hey there I'm-,”

“Waverly, right?” Nicole interrupted, her patience for the day evaporated. She wasn't in the mood to be dealing with an enthusiastic nerd, or this bullshit school. 

 

“Right and you're-”

 

“Nicole. Nicole Haught,” the redhead interrupted again.

 

“Yes. Right, well,” Waverly said stumbling over her words, taking in the redhead. “Of course,” she muttered, swallowing hard. 

 

Nicole just catching what Waverly had said rubbed the back of her neck, looking down briefly. She shook her head slightly, reminding herself who she was. Nicole Haught, Varsity basketball player, who’d dated the head cheerleader. The redhead wore this identity like a security blanket, it was only a small part of who she was, but it was the part she wanted everyone to see. The happy, rich popular girl who had it all. Never paying attention to anyone outside of her bubble, keeping her walls up against everyone besides JC. Nicole looked Waverly up and down briefly, without paying attention. 

 

“So, we doing this?” Nicole asked, a little irritation in her tone .

 

“Are you always this charming?” Waverly asked, humour in hers. 

 

Nicole shot a tight lipped smile at Waverly. “Cute,” she said turning to the door, letting the other girl know she wanted to get on with it. 

 

“You coming?”

 

Waverly crossed her arms and shook her head, following Nicole towards the exit.

 

“So I take it from the Letterman, you played sports at your last school?” Waverly asked, trying for the millionth time to make small talk, her patience for the older girl visibly growing thin. 

 

“That obvious?” Nicole answered sarcastically, earning a scoff from the brunette.

 

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck again, catching herself she dropped her arm back to the side “I played basketball,” the redhead said before adding, a little arrogantly, “Varsity.”

 

“Impressive,” Waverly said, her tone sounding less than impressed, she folded her arms and rolled her eyes. During their whole conversation, or lack thereof, the only time Nicole had opened her mouth was to brag or make sarcastic comments. She hadn't even looked at Waverly properly, it was more she was looking through her, taking in the bulletin boards and students whizzing round them. 

 

“Tryouts are next week if-” 

 

“I saw,” Nicole pointed her thumb over her shoulder to the board they'd just passed, a basketball tryouts flyer tacked to it.

 

Waverly felt the last of her patience snap, she stepped in front of Nicole in one large stride and stopped abruptly causing the redhead to almost stumble over the shorter girl. 

 

“What the-”

 

Waverly stood tall, arms crossed over her chest and her brow furrowed in a stern look. “Today is going to go a lot smoother if you could  _ not _ be a total dick the whole time!” the brunette burst out. 

 

Nicole held her hands out in front of her in surrender, “Woah, okay, chill. I mean, I could give it a go?” she said flashing her dimples, hoping they'd have the desired effect. 

 

The brunette shook her head in disapproval but relaxed a little, their destination finally in sight. 

“Come on, homerooms just down here,” she smiled pointing down the hall to the second to last door on the left. 

 

“Waaaves!!”

 

Nicole spun in time to see a tall blonde blur pass by and knock Waverly back a few steps with the impact of her hug. The redhead backed away from the screeching girls, her surprise evident on her face. Nicole stood silently with her hands in the pockets of her Letterman, rocking back onto her heels. Staring into the classroom opposite, unsure where to look. She turned back in Waverly's direction once the high pitched noises had stopped, to see the brunette looking at her expectantly. Nicole walked the few steps until she was next to her again. 

 

“Sooo. What's the deal with girls round here?” Nicole asked.

 

Waverly looked at her confusion clear on her face. “What do you mean?”

 

“I  _ mean _ , do they date other chicks or just the boy men?” 

 

“Oh. Oh! Er, well I don't know. Some do I guess...” Waverly tried shrugging off Nicole's question, the brunette shifted uncomfortably avoiding eye contact. Nicole raised an eyebrow to herself, she knew what small towns could be like and assumed Waverly was no exception to this rule. 

 

The brunette sucked in a deep breath and stopped in front of a classroom, the noise of rowdy teenagers travelling through the closed door. 

 

“This is you,” she gestured to the door, she knocked it lightly and opened it after hearing the teacher invite them in.

 

“Hi, Ms. Lucado,” Waverly smiled at the tall blonde woman, who returned it just as brightly. Nicole rolled her eyes from behind the young Earp and shifted her feet impatiently. “I've got Nicole Haught with me.”

 

“Nicole...” she looked down a sheet of paper that sat neatly on her desk, “Haught, of course. Come on in.” 

 

The redhead shoved her hands into the front pocket of her jeans and offered Waverly a half hearted smile before moving past the smaller girl into the room. Waverly closed the door, hearing Lucado introduce Nicole to the class. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a frustrated sigh. As far as first impression went, Nicole had made a lasting one on Waverly, not a particularly good one. But she knew she wouldn't be forgetting Nicole Haught anytime soon. 

 

The morning passed rather quickly for the pair, Waverly showed Nicole to each of her classes before heading off to her own. Each interaction seemed to pass by even slower than the last one. Waverly decided pretty quickly that the new student just wasn't her kind of people. The end of the day couldn't come quick enough for the brunette, all she wanted to do was get through to the final bell and carry on with her life in Purgatory, pretending the likes of Nicole Haught didn't exist. 

 

They both walked in silence to the cafeteria, the only time Waverly spoke was to inform the new student on any interesting facts about the school or to point out any clubs she may want to join. It wasn't like Nicole had been listening to  _ anything  _ Waverly had said all day. The taller girl was too busy ogling at the cheerleaders or any girl that seemed to catch her attention. Waverly even had to stand awkwardly off to the side a few times as the redhead had moved to introduce herself and flirt with several girls _.  _ Girls Waverly was convinced were straight but they giggled and batted their eyes at the newcomer all the same. 

 

“You can get food and snacks here. I'll be over there if you need me.  _ Don't _ feel free to follow me,” Waverly said. She’d given up being polite at this point, so she just gestured to the lunch line as she made a quick getaway towards Chrissy and her friends. 

 

Despite the brunettes instruction Nicole followed her, never one to pass up the opportunity to sit at a table full of cheerleaders. Catching the end of their conversation.

 

“Urgh. Can we not? I've heard  _ too _ much about  _ Nicole Haught _ to last me a lifetime!”

 

The redhead leaned in on the table between the two, talking to Waverly but eyes focused on the blonde. “Nice to know I made such an impression,” she said with a smirk. Waverly turned her head, forehead still resting against the cool top. She glanced at Nicole who flashed her a smile, the taller girl's attention immediately back on the cheerleader next to her.

 

“I thought I told you  _ not  _ to follow me?” Waverly gritted out.

 

The taller girl feigned hurt, placing a hand over her chest as she walked to the other side of the table and sat across from them. “And here was me thinking we were getting along,” she said sarcastically, her lips curving at the edges. 

 

“Funny.” 

 

Nicole chuckled and moved her attention to Chrissy again, the other cheerleaders trying to appear like they weren't watching them. 

 

“I don't believe I've had the pleasure. I'm Nicole,” the redhead held her hand out to the blonde girl with a smile she knew sent girls crazy, dimples carved into her cheeks. 

 

“C-Chrissy. Nedley.” A light blush on her face as she took Nicole's hand to shake it. The redhead held her hand for a few beats too long, the girls staring at one another.

 

Waverly cleared her throat from beside her friend, her frame rigid and her back a little too straight. Chrissy corrected herself quickly moving closer to Waverly as a sign of support and solidarity. Nicole chuckled, tilting her chin she looked up through her eyelashes at the cheerleader.

 

“Nice to meet you, Chrissy.”

 

“Okay. That's it. You, come with me,” Waverly announced taking Nicole by the wrist and pulling her out the cafeteria into the quiet hallway. 

 

“What's you're problem?” Nicole demanded flicking her wrist out of Waverly's grasp, rubbing lightly where the Earp had gripped a little too tight. She rounded on the taller woman, her face like stone, lips set in hard line and crossing one arm over her abdomen while the other one pointed a finger in Nicole's face.

 

“You! You're my problem,” Waverly said. The redhead opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by a palm held up to her. “You and all your jock bravado bullshit! You just waltz in here flashing your cute dimples, flirting and expect everyone to just fall at your feet!”

 

Nicole watched Waverly, sure that if it was possible there would be steam blowing from the brunette’s ears. Nicole stammered trying to find words, a little taken back. No one had ever been so up front with her before. The taller girl gathered her thoughts quickly, a cocky realisation resting in her eyes. 

 

“Jealous?” she smirked.

 

“W-what? Are you serious right now?” Waverly laughed harshly, “Jealous? Of being ogled by you? Please!” Waverly barked.

 

“Don't presume to know me, Waverly Earp,” Nicole shrugged.

 

“I could say the same to you!” Waverly snapped, “I  _ see  _ more than you want me to, Nicole.” Her voice was softer, taking Nicole by surprise. Waverly held the bridge of her nose and turned on her heel to march down the hall. 

 

“Meet me here after lunch. I need a break!” she called back.

 

“Do you even get breaks?”

 

“I do now!”

 

“Fine!” Nicole called out as Waverly turned the corner, refusing to let her have the last word, even if her response was a little flat.

 

Waverly's head popped back round the corner. “Fine!” she shouted before disappearing again. 

 

Nicole scuffed her converse against the linoleum, her hands in her back pockets as she leaned against the wall. There was something about Waverly that Nicole couldn't shake off, sure she annoyed the living shit out of her, but there was definitely  _ something _ . The redhead looked around the empty corridor and decided to head for the gymnasium. The tryouts flyer had been following her around all day, tacked to the various boards and walls all over the school. 

 

Nicole was leaning back against the same wall Waverly had left her at thirty minutes ago, her arms and feet crossed as she bit her bottom lip. She was nervous, probably down to first day jitters and tryouts next week. She had finally scribbled her name down after standing and staring at the name sheet for a couple of minutes. She had been fighting an internal battle, pen fidgeting in hand. The redhead couldn't understand why her stomach was in knots. It was like this school, maybe even the town, drained all of her confidence. All she knew was that she didn't feel like facing the wrath of Waverly Earp again. 

 

As if on cue Nicole heard small sure footsteps walking towards her, coming to a stop a few feet away. The taller girl, looked up through her eyelashes at Waverly stood in front of her, taking in her form.

 

“Hey,” she said weakly, “look listen I-”

 

“Chemistry next,” Waverly interrupted, she had no interest in anything Nicole had to say, none whatsoever. 

 

“Right.” 

 

Lifting her shoulders and pulling herself up straight Nicole followed behind Waverly, her eyes fixed on the sway of her hips. Nicole shook her head and looked dead ahead, apparently there wasn't even going to be pointless facts about the school thrown at her every few seconds. 

 

By the time they'd both reached the classroom the silence between the two was deafening and Nicole found herself missing Waverly's pointless knowledge. She followed silently behind the brunette, ready for this day to end. 

 

Waverly took her seat, leaving Nicole at the front of the class for introductions and to be assigned her seat. Wearing her air of confidence again with the click of a finger, she smiled brightly at the girls and nodded at the guys that were looking at her curiously. 

 

Nicole crossed the classroom to her assigned seat, next to Waverly, not missing the eye roll or the look of dread on her face.  _ Perfect _ she thought as she sat down awkwardly setting her books and stationary on the desk. 

 

The redhead may be a jock, and lived for sports, but that didn't mean she let her other classes suffer as a result. Nicole had always pushed herself to be better in everything, her academics were no exception. Shae never understood why she tried so hard. They were the most popular kids in school and there was always someone willing to ‘help' them. The redhead always shrugged her girlfriend off, she refused to get by on someone else's merit. No matter where her life took her, Nicole wanted to stand with her head held high because she'd gotten there on her own. 

 

Chemistry passed by in silence for the pair, although the redhead couldn't help but find herself glancing at Waverly from her peripheral, feeling a little guilty since the outburst at lunch. Maybe. She scribbled notes down like her life depended on it, making sure not to miss anything. Catching Waverly watching her, a surprised expression on her face, Nicole couldn't help but smirk. She cleared her throat feeling a little uncomfortable under the brunettes gaze and laughing inwardly at Waverly's panic to correct herself. 

 

When the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, Waverly was up and on her feet heading for the exit before Nicole had even collected her things. Leaving the older girl to watch the door she disappeared through. She picked up her books and headed to her locker. She shoved her books in haphazardly with a sigh. Pulling out her bag, she slammed the locker door shut and turned, not paying attention. Her body colliding with another body pushing her back into the lockers with a grunt.

 

“Shit!” was all she heard from the brunette figure now in a heap at her feet. 

 

“Sorry,” Nicole mumbled offering a hand out to help the older girl up, she took it allowing Nicole to pull her to her feet. 

 

“Haven't seen you before,” she commented, straightening her leather jacket and fixing a stare at the redhead, “And apparently you didn’t see me or I wouldn’t have been on the ground.” 

 

“Just moved.” 

 

“Ouch. Sorry to hear that.” she squeezed Nicole's side lightly, a look of real sympathy on her face. 

 

“Yeah...”

 

“WYNONNA! COME ON!” Nicole heard a voice call, the brunette’s head turned in the direction of whoever owned the voice. 

 

“I'm coming!” she called back before turning to look at Nicole again, “See you round, Red.” She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows before darting past and out of sight. She shook her head and laughed to herself, Wynonna reminded Nicole of another brunette whirlwind she'd spent her day with. Waverly, who she'd practically ignored all day, which if she was honest she did feel a little bad about. 

 

Nicole made her way through the sea of students all eager to get home after their first day of school. After spending most of her day wishing the same thing, she found herself stuck. She was sat in her Mustang with the engine ticking over, watching the parking lot empty. It was the end of her first day and all that filled her head was thoughts of her father, Shae, her family and her old life back in LA. Purgatory was a strange place, she knew it would be with a name like  _ Purgatory _ , but after one day it had her reconsidering things. 

 

Her father's constant rejection cut deeper than she'd ever admit. He never looked at her after she came out. He only looked in her direction when he had told her she was disgusting, an embarrassment to the family and asked why she wanted to punish him. Something Nicholas could never understand was that Nicole wasn't doing any of this to punish or hurt her father. She wasn't  _ choosing _ any of it.  _ He  _ was the one who made the decision to punish and hurt his daughter everyday by denying who she was. 

 

The redhead had heard her parents arguing over her for hours, for months... So she'd never told her mom about the vile things her dad would call her or say to her in fear of making it worse. 

 

Eventually, Jessica had overheard one of his tirades against Nicole. Storming his office she pulled the crying girl with her, shouting and screaming at him as she did. The middle Haught didn't remember anything that was said after her mom showed up. She did remember that it was one of the last arguments they'd had before her mother left her father. Sure Jessica could deal with his girlfriend, ignore her even, as long as they were a family and her husband was always there for the important things...for their children. 

 

Despite her words of comfort, Jessica couldn't ever rid Nicole of the guilt she felt over her parents split, she blamed herself for their constant arguments that led her mom and her siblings here. 

 

Nicole closed her eyes, pushing back the sting of threatening tears, concentrating on the purring of her car engine. Her thoughts wandered to Shae, her chest tightening. She'd missed her today, wondering what her first day of senior year had been like...wishing she could've experienced it with her. Lifting herself up to grab her phone out of her pocket, she unlocked it as she dropped back into her seat. She thumbed through her call history, letting her thumb hover over Shae's name. Deciding it was a bad idea to call her, Nicole opened up her message tab and typed her a message instead.

 

_ How was your first day as a Senior? _

 

She hesitated before hitting send, watching the waiting symbol switch to a tick. She locked her phone and threw it into the center console with a sigh. Nicole gripped the wheel, looking up and realising she was the only one still there. She put the Mustang into drive and sped away a little too quickly. 

 

***

 

Waverly stormed through the halls towards her locker, books held tight against her chest. Today really hadn't been her day. First her sister had spilt her coffee this morning, in her hungover stupor, all over Waverly and her freshly cleaned Blue Devils uniform. Forcing the brunette to take another shower and pick out a new outfit, silently grateful that there was no practice or pep rallies today. This made her late for her first day back. Not only that she had to meet a new student and show them round the High School, which sent the brunette into a panic, she was a planner, which meant little surprises like this morning didn't sit well. She hated surprises. 

 

Waverly was ecstatic to have Wynonna back home but she had to admit things always ran smoothly when the eldest Earp wasn't around. Her day only got worse when she had the pleasure of meeting Purgatory High’s happiest new student. A tall and very attractive redhead by the name of Nicole Haught. Who turned out to be just another jock, or at least, that's what Nicole would like to have people believe, Waverly wasn't so easily fooled. 

 

Waverly felt her shoulders relax the second she left the walls of Purgatory High and made her way across the parking lot towards her jeep. Wynonna leant back against the hood, her elbows propping her up. 

 

“What took you so long, baby girl? Here you were yelling for me and I beat you here.” 

 

The younger Earp shot a glare at her sister, pouting her lips to fight the smile she knew was coming. 

 

“Well if you hadn't made me late this morning I might've finished on time and got here to drive your ass home, Wynonna,” she said running a hand through her hair. 

 

“Shesh, who spat in your coffee?” 

 

Waverly shot Wynonna a pointed look as she unlocked the door and hopped in the red jeep. Wynonna pushed herself off the hood and climbed in next to her cautiously. 

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

 

“Not really,” Waverly sighed pulling onto the main road. 

 

Wynonna played with the dial on the stereo trying to find a half decent song. The static between the constant change in station going through Waverly. She sighed loudly eyeing the brunette next to her before looking back at the road. After a few beats of silence, Waverly heard her sister rummaging through her glove compartment, she presumed still in search of something to listen to. 

 

“Don't you have any  _ decent  _ music,  _ Waves _ ?” 

 

“It is  _ decent! _ If my music taste offends you that much, maybe you should walk to school?”

Wynonna simply grunted in disgust at the suggestion closing the glove compartment and continuing her search in the door compartments. 

 

“Oh my-. Nonna, here,” Waverly snapped, handing Wynonna a cable that was plugged into the stereo, eyes still on the road. 

 

“Talk to me, baby girl. Who do I need to pop?” Wynonna asked, her tone and demeanour taking on a more serious stance. Waverly's lips pulled up at the side thinking about how satisfying it would be to watch her sister punch Nicole in the face.

 

“I don't need you to punch anyone. It's just...the new girl? Nicole?”

 

“Yeah?” Wynonna raised her brow, a soft smile on her face. 

 

“Well she's- er..” Waverly turned to look at her sister, “a shit ticket,” she finished, turning to concentrate on driving again. 

 

“Oh...”

 

“Oh?” the brunette asked with a puzzled look, watching her sister out of the corner of her eye, her forehead creased from Wynonna's reply. 

 

“Y-yeah. I mean, she seemed okay?” Wynonna stumbled. 

 

“You met her?!”

 

“Not really, she kinda knocked me on my ass,” Wynonna answered with a wave of her hand. “You were saying?”

 

“She's just. She's a  _ typical jock _ . With the flirting, flashing her stupidly charming smile at all the-”

 

Waverly froze, biting her bottom lip. The words on the tip of her tongue for the hundredth time since Wynonna moved back home a week ago. Her chest felt tight, her pulse hammering in her ears.  _ I'm into chicks. I like girls. I'm GAY!  _ The brunette battled with her brain to make the words come out her mouth, feeling them rise up her throat and fall short at the tip of her tongue. She opened and closed her mouth several times, like a fish out of water, but they wouldn't come. Waverly wasn't ashamed of who she was, she just knew how small minded people could be. If anything, it was her fear of being rejected that held her back. The only person she'd had the courage to tell was her best friend, Chrissy. Though courage might have been stretching it a bit, her coming out, was more of a drunken slip when Chrissy started talking boys. Casually dropping in that a certain Champ Hardy had a crush on the brunette. 

 

“Waves?” Wynonna cutting through her thoughts and dragged her back. 

 

“It's nothing. Just had a bad day I guess”

 

Waverly tried to act casual despite her sweaty palms and thundering heart.

 

She pulled her Jeep up next to the truck in their driveway and hopped out, glad to be able to get away from Wynonna if she decided to press the issue further.  

 

A woman with short grey hair stepped out onto the porch, drying her hands with a dishcloth, to greet the pair. 

 

***

 

In the three hours she'd been home Nicole had managed to unpack the rest of her things, listen to her idiot brother shouting insults to other idiots playing Call of Duty and had paced her room more times than she could keep count. Eyeing her basketball, she decided that it would be a good idea to get some practice in before tryouts next week to keep herself at the top of her game. Nicole slipped her shirts off, rifling through her closet she found her LA Lakers jersey. She pulled it over her head, dug out the matching shorts and changed into them. Nicole stood and looked herself over in her mirror, smoothing out the purple jersey, gold running vertically down each side. Nicole gently ran her fingertips over the gold number twelve, her number, on the front before twisting to look at the back, a larger twelve in the centre and Haught along her shoulders. She smiled brightly at her sister's present. Nicole sat on the edge of her bed and pulled on her Jordans. She grabbed her basketball as she stood and spun it on her index finger before catching if between her palms, resting the ball on her hip she headed outside taking the stairs two at a time. 

 

The redhead dribbled the ball, warming herself up, and took her first shot at the hoop. It bounced off the backboard with a thud and circled the rim before dropping messily through it. Nicole shook her head and picked up the pace running to different points on her makeshift court practicing her shots. She lost herself to the sound of the ball hitting against the pavement, the swish of the net and the rhythm of her feet until her body was running on automatic. Nicole had always loved basketball, it was something that came natural to her and helped clear her head. She felt thoughts of her father and Shae slip into the background, taking with it the unanswered text message. 

 

After an hour, Nicole finally let the ball roll to a stop on the lawn, a frustrated grunt leaving her chest. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake Waverly from her mind even though she had barely looked in the brunettes direction all day. Sighing to herself, she figured that she may as well make one friend in this town, if she was stuck here. Tomorrow, she was going to try and put things right and apologize, Nicole winced, she never did apologies, something her father had taught her. Who was she even trying to impress anymore? Nicholas wanted nothing to do with her and Shae hadn't replied...probably too busy being queen bee. This town was going to be a new beginning for Nicole, starting tomorrow, with one Waverly Earp. 

 

She took a shower and spent too much time lying on her bed afterwards, throwing her ball in the air and catching it repeatedly from boredom. Finally, she'd had enough. She grabbed her car keys and decided to go for a drive to investigate her new hometown. She threw on her old high school basketball jersey with her black skinny jeans picking up her converse on the way out. 

 

Nicole had been driving round for half an hour passing the high street, parks and local shops before she came across a small dirt road. She figured she could take in some scenery as there seemed to be nothing else to do. She hadn't spotted a single teenager hanging around anywhere, further confirming her idea that this was a ghost town. 

 

She turned off and followed the road for a hundred feet before a bright Shorty's neon sign cast a red glow across the her car. She parked the ‘69 Mustang and slowly climbed out. The parking lot itself was pretty empty but looking through the windows she could see at least half a dozen groups of teens sat at the booths and counter. Nicole took a breath and pumped her chest out, ignoring the nerves threatening to creep through her and pushed open the glass door to the soda shoppe. The bell above the door sounded as she entered and instantly all eyes were on her. She made her way slowly to the counter, offering a tight lipped smile to anyone who made eye contact. The chatter finally picked up again around her and she let a long breath she didn’t realize she was holding go. Her eyes skimmed the drinks menu, even though she already knew she'd order a banana milkshake like always. 

 

“Hey, what can I get you?” a bubbly voice came from across the counter. Nicole lifted her head to greet the owner of the voice. Recognising the girl in front of her instantly, she smiled sheepishly. 

 

“Oh. It's you,” Waverly said as her face dropped.

 

“Waverly, hi.” Nicole smiled guiltily, trying to stay light, ignoring the annoyed look on Waverly's face as she refused to look at the redhead. 

 

“Right” she muttered. 

 

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, her body buzzing with so much nervous energy it made her ears ring. 

 

“Listen, er, about today, I-er. I-I'm sorry. For being a shithead.”

 

“You were a shithead,” Waverly agreed.

 

Nicole felt her whole world come to a grinding halt the instant Waverly looked at her, like the air was being sucked from her lungs, her heart was pounding. 

 

“It's you,” Nicole muttered.

 

“What?” 

 

“Nothing,” Nicole smiled standing up to leave, feeling a little light head. 

 

“You're going?” Waverly raised an eyebrow curiously.

 

“Yeah, I should probably get back, it's getting late...” the redhead tried, turning to the clock on the wall at the far end of the restaurant. 

 

_ 7:33 pm _ . G _ reat _ .

 

She smiled at Waverly, hoping the brunette wouldn’t notice the heat rising in her cheeks.

“See you in school tomorrow?” the redhead asked hopeful. 

 

“You might,” Waverly smirked. 

 

“Tomorrow then," Nicole smiled back at her, slapping her palm to the counter before leaving. 

 

Everything was running in slow motion as Nicole left Shorty's, astounded with herself. She'd spent the whole day with Waverly and hadn't bothered to pay enough attention to even notice she was the girl from the truck. Nicole turned back to see Waverly serving a group of teens, one she recognised as Chrissy. She leaned back on her car unable to tear her eyes away, mesmerized by Waverly's smile. She ran her hand through her hair and let out a shaky sigh. “Wow,” she breathed before climbing in the Mustang and to head home. 


	3. It certainly has it's demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> We are super excited to bring you the third installment of our fic, written by the lovely bootsncatz!  
> A few frictions fly this chapter, especially with the introduction of a new character. Dun, dun, duuuun!  
> Make sure you stop by and tell her what a great job she's done, on Twitter (@bootsncatz) and Tumblr (bootz-n-catz).
> 
> Also a massive well done and congratulations to boots because she has been selected as one of three finalists in the Bella Books Fan fiction to Published Novelist contest. Please go and vote for her and support a fellow Earper. Maybe pass it on to any other Earpers you may know and get them to do the same? All you have to do is copy the link below (sorry, I post from my phone and can't add the link, failing that you can find the post with the link on her Twitter).
> 
> http://blog.bellabooks.com/2017/10/and-the-finalists-of-bellas-fan-fiction-to-published-novelist-contest-are.html
> 
> If you haven't read "From Hell to Purgatory" you should check it out, for sure!
> 
> Annnd, if you wanted to stop by and say hey to me, you can via my Twitter (@FionaLitherland) and Tumblr (thenerdyemo). 
> 
> So without further a do, enjoy!

Nicole got back from Shorty’s, having spent the whole drive back actively not trying to think about Waverly. How nerdy she was and how pretty her hair was. Nicole scoffed to herself as she got out of the car and headed into her house. Waverly was...Waverly. A nerd who volunteered to take the new kids around and show them the school. The kind of girl who all the teachers liked. The queen of dweebs.

 

It didn't matter if she was actually beautiful and captivating and-

 

No. Dweeb. Total dweeb.

 

She opened the door and her mom immediately popped her head into the foyer from the kitchen. “Hey, sweetie,” she said with a smile, “How was school?”

 

Nicole could smell something cooking in the kitchen and wondered if her mother would burn it this time. “It was...fine,” Nicole said with a shrug, toeing off her shoes, “Good, actually.”

 

The last thing she wanted to do was to burden her mother with everything about starting a new school. She didn’t want to tell her that she already hated it and had to hang around with some brown noser all day. The one mandatory “friend” she had made in the whole day.

 

“That’s great, honey,” her mom said ducking back into the kitchen to attend to whatever it was she was making, “You’ll have to tell me all about it later. I’m trying to make a pot roast.”

 

“Good luck!” Nicole said as she ran up the stairs to her room. She closed her bedroom door behind her and flopped onto her bed dramatically, springs creaking under her weight. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed her sister, just wanting someone to vent to.

 

“Hello?” Nicole just responded with a long groan and JC chuckled. “That good?”

 

Nicole grumbled. “I hate it so much.”

 

“It can’t be that bad.”

 

“Trust me, it is.”

 

“What? Did someone throw food at you or something?” JC asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

 

“No,” Nicole sighed, “Some girl had to walk me around the school all day.”

 

JC paused, “Was she cute?”

 

“N-...she’s a nerd,” Nicole said with a roll of her eyes. “There were a bunch of cute cheerleaders though,” she continued wistfully, “I think I might have caught the eye of a couple.”

 

“I’m a nerd,” JC said pointedly.

 

“No, you’re my sister,” Nicole pointed out, “Now back to the cute girls…”

 

She could practically feel the eye roll through the phone. “So I see you’re running loose again. Someone better chain you up before you decimate the entire female population of your school.”

 

“Hardly,” Nicole said rolling onto her stomach and tucking her pillow under her chin. “Waverly would never-”

 

“Who’s Waverly?”

 

“The nerd who walked me around all day,” Nicole clarified, “She’s definitely more than a little uptight. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t know how to have fun.”

 

“These so called hot girls,” JC continued, “Did you get any names?”

 

Nicole scrunched up her nose and picked at her comforter. “No. Every time I tried to talk to them Waverly was there.”

 

“Well you got Waverly’s name,” her sister pointed out.

 

“That’s just Waverly though,” Nicole clarified, “I’m going to tryout for basketball though, so I’m sure there will be more girls to meet.”

 

“Besides Waverly,” JC said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

 

“Definitely besides Waverly,” Nicole said again.

 

“You know, little sister,” JC said wistfully, “Someday you’ll learn that there’s more to a girl then just tits and ass.”

 

Nicole blushed and wished that she could throw a pillow at her. “I know that,” she insisted, “Shae was smart.”

 

“She was something,” JC said, “Have you talked to her lately.”

 

“No,” she said leaving out the unanswered text message she had sent Shae earlier. She quickly changed the subject, “You’re coming home for Thanksgiving, right? And...by home I mean here. With me.”

 

JC was quiet for a moment. “You really think I’m going to go over with him? And _Barbara_.”

 

“I don’t know,” Nicole mumbled, “I just thought-”

 

“What would the holidays be without torturing my little sis?” JC teased.

 

Nicole rolled her eyes, smile creeping onto her face. “Yeah yeah. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“You kicking me off?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Alright. Love ya, Dweeb,” JC said.

 

“Love you too,” Nicole said before hanging up. Jason burst through the door and threw himself on the bed on top of Nicole. She grunted, air leaving her lungs and she turned on her back to push him off. “What the hell!”

 

“Dinner’s ready!” Jason said as he fell to the floor. He pulled the pillow from under Nicole’s head and she grabbed for him just as he hit her in the face with it.

 

“Jason!”

 

He just laughed, throwing her pillow at her one last time before running out of the room. Did she have that much energy at twelve? She didn’t remember being such an ass either way. She huffed and shrugged off her Letterman jacket, leaving it on the bed before walking down to the kitchen. Jason was already sitting there looking as innocent as ever. Her mom putting the plates on the table distracted her enough as she sat down.

 

“This looks...great, Mom,” Nicole said, surprise evident in her voice.

 

“Thanks, Sweetie,” Jessica said as she sat down, “I saw someone make it on the internet. It took me a couple of tries but I think it came out okay.”

 

Nicole was just thrilled that it was recognizable. Ever since she left her father, she’d been trying to be more of a homemaker. It was possibly the worst thing that had ever happened to Nicole’s stomach. But Jessica was trying.

 

“So,” Jessica continued, “You make any friends today, string bean?”

 

“Yep,” Nicole said taking a big bite of mashed potatoes. They were bland and possibly all cream but she choked them down anyways. Mostly she just worried Jessica would notice her lying. Chances were she wouldn’t “lots of friends.”

 

“Are you going to go out for basketball again?”

 

Nicole just nodded as she cautiously cut her chicken, a little worried what it would entail. “Tryouts are next week I think. Figured I’d give it a try.”

 

“Good!” Jessica said beaming proudly before turning to Jason and asking him about school. Nicole breathed a small sigh of relief as she took a small bite of the chicken. Seemed fine, wasn’t raw in the middle...she could choke it down.

 

***

 

When she pulled into the school parking lot the next morning, she sat for a while just watching the other kids stream in. She looked down at her phone where the text Shae sent the night before remained unanswered.

 

_It was a great first day of Senior year! How was it over in cow town?_

 

Nicole read the message for the hundredth time before finally answering.

 

_It was good. Could have been better but it was as good as I expected. Met some interesting people._

 

Nicole slipped the phone back into her jean pocket and got out of her car. She pulled her Letterman jacket on, slung her backpack around her shoulders and headed into the school. At least today she wouldn’t have Waverly following her around all day. She went to her locker, noticing the girl opening the locker next to hers was...well she had very nice legs that disappeared under a cheerleading skirt. Nicole ran a hand through her hair and sauntered up to her locker.

 

“Hey,” she said with her most charming smile, “I guess we’re locker buddies, huh?”

 

The other girl looked over at her, olive skin and dark eyes. Nicole could definitely see herself getting behind that. And...over. Maybe under. The girl looked over and smiled at her, all inappropriate thoughts leaving Nicole’s mind. For now.

 

“Looks like we are,” the girls said looking Nicole over for a moment as she pulled a book from her locker. Nicole glanced at the cover. AP Chemistry, jesus. “I’m Rosita.”

 

“Nicole,” the redhead said offering her hand. Rosita took it and Nicole held onto it just a beat too long. “Nice to meet you, Rosita. I have the feeling we’ll be fast friends.”

 

“Rosita!”

 

Both girls turned and looked for the source of the voice, Nicole’s stomach tying in a knot immediately when she saw Waverly walking towards them. There was a large smile on her face as she waved at Rosita, presumably not noticing the redhead yet. Though Nicole noticed her. Mainly, she noticed how she was wearing a cheerleading uniform, toned legs and arms on full display. And when she reached up to hug Rosita, just the barest hint of stomach. Nicole’s mouth dried up and she quickly turned back towards her locker. Maybe Nicole could...put up with her. If she wore _that_ and looked like... _that._ She blindly reached for a book in her locker.

 

“Haught,” Waverly said with a small twitch to her lips, “Glad you decided to grace us with your presence today.”

 

Nicole raised an eyebrow. Right. That’s why she couldn’t put up with her. “Where else would I have gone? Is this small town hiding another school with cooler kids in it?”

 

Waverly opened her mouth to say something but Rosita handed her a cheer jacket. “Here, you left this at my house the other night.”

 

“Oh, thank you,” Waverly said shrugging it on. Rosita smiled down at Waverly in a way that made Nicole do a double take, but Waverly was talking again. “Come on. I have to take you to your class and you better not make me late.”

 

“First of all, you’re the one that made me late yesterday,” Nicole clarified as she shut her locker, “Second, I thought you were only showing me around yesterday. Why are you talking to me? I thought you hated being around me.”

 

Waverly held a book tight to her chest. “Well, you apologized so I decided to give you another chance,” she said with a small smile before adding, “And, actually, I’m contractually obligated to check in on you through the whole week.”

 

Nicole offered a stiff smile and reminded herself that Waverly was a nerd. Even in that uniform. “Lucky me. And here I thought my day was getting off to a good start.” She offered Rosita a small wink and was pleased to see at least the slightest blush dust her cheeks. Waverly rolled her eyes and grabbed the hanging strap of Nicole’s backpack.

 

“Come on, Romeo,” Waverly said, exasperated, “Maybe you’ll get some actual learning done today.”

 

She let Waverly tug her along for a few moments before pulling her strap from her grasp. “Why didn’t you tell me you were a cheerleader?” Nicole asked as they passed a group of girls in jackets that said “Blue Devil’s Volleyball” on the back. She offered them her widest smile, and saw at least three of them blush. Perfect. She kept her eyes on them as they passed until she ran into Waverly with a grunt. The brunette had stopped in front of her and looked more annoyed than ever if that was even possible.

 

“Why? Would you have actually listened to me if I did?” Waverly asked. Nicole noticed how close they were to each other and wondered if Waverly always smelled so nice, or if it was a fluke.

 

“Maybe,” she smirked.

 

Waverly rolled her eyes, turning on her heels and continuing down the hall. She stopped in front of Nicole’s homeroom and gave her a hard look. “Try to actually pay attention?”

 

Nicole smiled widely as Chrissy walked by, offering Waverly a small wave before walking into the class. “I’ll do my best, boss.”

 

With that, Nicole slipped into the classroom and took a seat in the back corner. She was just pulling her notebook out of her backpack when she felt someone kick her chair. Looking up she saw Wynonna sitting in the seat besides her with a grin. “Hey, Red,” she said kicking her feet up on her own desk, “How’s it hangin’?”

 

Wynonna wasn’t the type of person Nicole usually bothered with. She had a ‘devil may care’ attitude about her and looked like she’d rather rob a liquor store then play any kind of sport. But something about her intrigued her. Mostly the way that she didn’t seem to give two shits about who Nicole was.

 

“Could be worse,” Nicole sighed leaning back in her desk, “I have some nerd taking me to all my classes for the week, apparently.”

 

“Wait,” Wynonna said leaning forward toward Nicole, “Waverly’s taking you around, isn’t she?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“That’s my sister,” Wynonna said shooting her a warning look, “But you’re right. She is a nerd.”

 

Nicole blinked at the brunette and wondered how two sisters could be more different. “I mean...she’s a nice nerd?”

 

Wynonna raised an eyebrow at her, “Don’t worry, she’s not a huge fan of you either. She’s been extra uptight since I’ve gotten back.”

 

“Back?” Nicole asked twirling a pen between her fingers.

 

The other girl shrugged and pushed up the sleeves to her leather jacket a little bit. “I spent some time in juvie. For stupid shit mostly...but I turned eighteen so I got to leave. Now I’m the school pariah and Waverly is both clingy and distant at the same time. Great stuff.”

 

“Ms. Earp!” Ms. Lucado said from the front of the class, “Please take your feet off the desk.”

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and dropped her feet heavily onto the ground. She spun to the side to face Nicole and planted her feet on the basket under her desk instead. “Anyways, Waves has been extra awkward around me lately. Probably because she’s trying to hide the fact that she’s totally gay.”

 

Nicole dropped her pen in surprise. “What?”

 

“Yep. Queer as a two dollar bill,” Wynonna said leaning forward to rip a piece of paper from Nicole’s notebook. She started to shred it into long strips as she talked. “I mean, don’t tell anyone. Not that they’d believe the new girl. But still.”

 

“No, I’m not-...gonna tell anyone,” Nicole said still trying to process. First of all, Wynonna just got out of juvie. Her mom would flip if she found out she was hanging out with someone like that. Second, Waverly was...gay? There was no way. “Are you sure?”

 

Wynonna nodded slowly, taking the paper strips and crumbling them into tiny paper balls. “My gaydar is great,” she said throwing a piece of paper at a kid in the front of the class, “Trust me. She’s really into boobs.”

 

Nicole blinked at her, still trying to process. Nerdy little Waverly was possibly...most likely, into girls. That was interesting. Wynonna threw one of the paper balls at the back of Chrissy’s head a few chairs up and she turned quickly in her seat, glaring at the brunette. “Wynonna, stop it! I’m trying to get work done.”

 

“Don’t try to be scary, Chrissy,” Wynonna mocked, “I’ve seen you in My Little Pony pajamas.”

 

Chrissy blushed. “That was at least five years ago!”

 

Nicole hid a laugh behind her hand just as Ms. Lucado turned looked up from her desk and shot them a look. Chrissy turned back around, properly admonished and Wynonna shot the teacher the widest, cheesiest smile she could. As soon as the teacher looked down Wynonna did a jack off motion. She turned back to Nicole and tilted her chin at her. “So, what about you? Have a boyfriend?”

 

“Um...no.”

 

***

 

Waverly slammed her lunch tray onto the table and Chrissy looked up at her with an amused smile. “That good, huh?”

 

She sat at the table just as dramatically, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. “It's almost like every single girl we pass she has to look at or wink at or-...smile at!” Waverly said running a frustrated hand through her hair.

 

“Who?” Chrissy asked taking a bite of her sandwich, “Nicole?”

 

“Yes, Nicole,” Waverly said spearing a vegetable on her plate a little too hard, “Who else but the insufferable jock I'm forced to hang around for another week. And you want to know the weird thing?”

 

Chrissy just raised her eyebrows as Waverly continued. “What's that?”

 

Waverly leaned closer to Chrissy, a manic smile on her face. “She was actually nice to me last night.”

 

“Last night?”

 

“Yeah. She came into Shorty’s for about two seconds while I was working,” Waverly said with a dismissive wave, “And she was nice. She apologized for being an ass. And then this morning, she was an ass again!”

 

“Maybe she's trying in her own weird way,” Chrissy shrugged, a smirk set on her face that Waverly had no desire to decipher.

 

As if on cue, Nicole sat down across from Waverly, an unreadable smile on her face. “Waverly,” she said with a cock of her head, smile widening when she looked at Chrissy, “Chrissy. Pleasure as always.”

 

“Don't you have somewhere else to be?” Waverly asked a little too sweetly.

 

Nicole’s smile widened as Stephanie sat down next to her. “Steph here invited me to sit with her,” Nicole said as the other girl blushed a little. Waverly frowned at her. Could she be sitting any closer to Nicole? She was practically on her lap.

 

Waverly smiled stiffly and stabbed another vegetable, even though the first one remained uneaten on the end of the fork still. “Of course.”

 

“Funny thing,” Nicole said as she took a big bite of whatever the school was passing as food today, “she told me you guys have a beginning of the year pep rally tonight. I can't believe that you, as my student guide and all, didn't inform me of this yourself.”

 

Waverly didn't bring up the pep rally because, truthfully, she'd almost forgotten about it until this moment. With Wynonna being back and Nicole being a pain, she'd almost forgotten that she spent the last me both of her summer practicing for this. “My mistake, I didn't think someone who still wore their old school’s jacket would be interested in a pep rally.”

 

“I'll forgive you this time,” Nicole said, “Especially now that I know Steph will be there to guide me through it.”

 

Waverly let out a long sigh and took a begrudging bite of food. Great. So Nicole was going to be there tonight. Just another way Waverly couldn't get away from her. Typical. And here she thought it might actually be a good year.

 

A girly giggle made Waverly look and she saw Stephanie blushing like an idiot. Nicole and Stephanie had their heads ducked together and the redhead whispered something that made the other girl giggle again. How could two people be this annoying?

 

Rosita squeezed onto the end of the table next to Waverly and smiled. Waverly leaned into her in greeting and began asking her about her classes. Anything to distract her from whatever gross thing was happening across the table. Still she couldn't help but glance up, only to see Stephanie almost completely leaning on Nicole at this point. Could she be anymore obvious?

 

Lunch period basically crawled and when the bell finally rang, Waverly breathed a sigh of relief. She picked up her hardly eaten lunch but Rosita stacked her tray under Waverly's and took it for her. Waverly smiled in thanks as Rosita walked away with her tray. She turned back just in time to see Stephanie playing with a button on Nicole's jacket before walking away.

 

Waverly walked up to Nicole, arms folded in front of her. “Ready to go to class? What school is actually for, if you haven’t heard,” she said ignoring Nicole’s eye roll.

 

“I get it,” Nicole said with a shrug and a smirk that Waverly was dying to slap off of her face.

 

“Get what?” Waverly asked stiffly.

 

“I get why you’re all mad and stuff,” Nicole said adjusting the bag on her shoulder, “You’re upset you’re not getting all the attention.”

 

Waverly felt a twinge of anger but managed to keep it inside. Instead her eyebrows shot into her hairline and she swallowed thickly. “Excuse me?”

 

“Yeah, you’re actually like...kinda cut-...I mean...you have nice legs,” Nicole said pointedly looking down at Waverly’s legs, “I’m just saying, if you wore your cheerleading outfit more often and didn’t hide up your body, you’d get the same attention.”

 

Waverly wondered if actual steam was coming out of her ears, because it definitely felt like it. It felt like anger was bubbling in her and she took another step closer to Nicole. She spoke dangerously low and poked her finger into the middle of the redhead’s chest. “First of all, you’ve known me for two days. You have no idea what I usually wear. Second, I will wear what I _want_ to wear and it’ll have nothing to do with wanting stupid idiots like you to stare at me like a piece of meat!”

 

“I was just saying-”

 

She scoffed and mocked Nicole, “Just saying, _just saying_ . I don’t want to hear anything that you’re _just saying_ ever again! You’re nothing but a mindless womanizing....shit ticket!”

 

“Shit ticket?” Nicole said with the gall to look amused. People were staring at them curiously as they passed them on the way to their classes, but neither of them cared.

 

“Yes! Shit ticket!” Waverly said poking Nicole hard in the chest one last time, “And I don’t talk to shit tickets so never speak to me again!”

 

With a final nod, Waverly turned on her heels and walked out of the cafeteria.

 

The rest of the day, Waverly went out of her way to avoid Nicole. It was easy because she already had her schedule memorized from taking her around the day before. The only class she couldn’t avoid from her was Chemistry. Thankfully, they were just taking notes the whole class so Waverly could keep her eyes straight ahead on the board. Because she definitely was not seeing Nicole flirt with Stephanie across the room with her peripherals. Definitely not.

 

After classes, Waverly went straight to the locker room to prepare for the pep rally. It was their first one of the season and she was going to enjoy it. Not let thoughts about Nicole Haught and how she was the worst person she’d ever had the thrill of meeting.

 

Stephanie was across the locker room from her, but she could still hear her obnoxious voice far too clearly. She couldn't hear what she was talking about, but Waverly vowed she'd drop her during the routine if it was Nicole. It was one thing to be stuck with her all day, but to hear people talk about her too?

 

She threw her backpack in her locker and began to stretch, thankful it was a short pep rally and she could go home after this. She couldn't wait to fill Wynonna in on everything today. She seemed to like Nicole for some reason, but she also didn't have to spend the whole day with her.

 

Wynonna being home was...nice. Odd, but nice. The first time her sister was sent away, Waverly was twelve and Wynonna was fourteen. She got herself in with some bad people and ended up taking the fall for it. Since then she'd been in and out of juvie so frequently, Waverly hardly ever saw her.

 

At sixteen, Wynonna was sent back for being involved in some sort of drug ring. When Waverly went to visit, Wynonna hugged her and cried into her hair.

 

“I'm sorry, baby girl,” she had said, “I promise this is the last time. I won't go back again after this.”

 

Waverly had been so excited. She was fourteen, starting high school and she would finally have her big sister around. Then, not even six months after she'd gotten out she was sent back. She claimed that her parole officer had planted something on her and Waverly believed her. As much as she could.

 

But now Wynonna was eighteen and could definitely be sent to jail if she messed up again. The thought was something that constantly hung over their heads and Wynonna was trying to stay out of trouble. Waverly was constantly worried about her.

 

“Hey.”

 

Waverly jumped at the voice next to her and turned to see Chrissy looking concerned, pom poms in hand.

 

“You okay?” The blonde asked with a tilt of her head.

 

Waverly shook her head. “Yes, sorry. Just thinking.”

 

The blonde looped her arm with Waverly’s as she picked up her own pom poms. “Better be thinking about the routine. Rumor has it they're picking a new captain soon and my money's on you.”

 

Waverly grinned and looked up at Chrissy hopefully, despite her shrug. “We’ll see.”

 

All the cheerleaders gathered at the entrance to the gym, waiting for the music to cue up. Waverly and Chrissy joined them, getting in their proper places in line. There was always a certain level of excitement and nerves that went along with performing. This was just a pep rally, so it would only be their classmates and teachers, but there was still the nerves. What if she messed up or fell or just looked dumb? But she figured those were the fears of any teenager in high school.

 

The music began and they ran into the gym, waving their pom poms and looking as peppy as they could. Since it was the beginning of the year pep rally, it’s usually when people were most excited to be a Blue Devil. At least for the time being depending how their football team did. Waverly got in line, front row left of center, and their routine music began.

 

She went through the well practiced motions, throwing her arms and legs at the proper times, gyrating and pumping to the beat. Feeling eyes on her should have been nerve wracking and even cringe worthy, but when her eyes moved to the crowd and she saw Nicole looking right at her she put a little more roll to her body roll. Because yeah, she was a jerk. And she was a jerk who was rude to her and she would prove that she was way cooler than she’d ever be. Even with her stupid letterman jacket and stupid face.

 

The music ended right as they did their final move, ending in a pyramid with Waverly posing at the side. She wanted to be the top of the pyramid, but she also didn’t want to be dropped and break a leg. They smiled and waved at the crowd and Waverly noticed Nicole waving at someone. She turned to see who she was waving at and saw Stephanie blushing and waving back at the redhead. Waverly rolled her eyes and turned to Chrissy who was beside her again. The other girl smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 

“You did great!” Chrissy said hugging her from the side as they sat on the benches and the football team was being introduced.

 

“So did you,” Waverly said looking around to see where Stephanie was sitting. Just out of curiosity of course. She just...didn’t see her sit down and all the cheerleaders were supposed to sit together.

 

Chrissy looked at her a moment before elbowing her side. “Hey, what’s the deal?”

 

Waverly huffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Just...still mad about Nicole.”

 

“Ah,” Chrissy said with a small smile, “You miss her?”

 

“What? No!” Waverly scoffed, “She’s just so annoying. Even when I’m not talking to her she’s super annoying.”

 

“She seems busy with...other things,” Chrissy said looking around.

 

Waverly gagged dramatically. “Yeah, with _girls_ ,” she said rolling her eyes, “She’s been here for what? A day?”

 

“Well at least it proves that everyone’s way cooler with the whole gay thing then you thought, right?” Chrissy offered, “Maybe you can come out and-”

 

“No,” Waverly said firmly, looking around to see if anyone was listening, “I haven’t even told Wynonna yet.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Well we haven't really seen each other in a while, have we?” she said with a shrug, “I don't know how she'd react and I don't want to distract from just getting to know her again.”

 

Chrissy frowned. “I think your sister would understand. I mean, I think she's a little gay…”

 

“What? No way.”

 

“I’d make out with her.”

 

“Chrissy!”

 

“She's super hot!” the blonde defended.

 

Waverly couldn't help but laugh a little as she shook her head. “Ridiculous,” Waverly mumbled as the football players hollered at the crowd. She rolled her eyes and stood up. “Let’s sneak to the locker room. I don't feel like watching all this testosterone jump around the gym.”

 

“Fine by me,” Chrissy said following Waverly out of the gym and to the locker room. Waverly opened the door to the locker room and froze before the door was even fully open.

 

Nicole had Stephanie pressed up against the locker, their tongues shoved down each other's throats. She felt Chrissy run into her back and she was broken from her shock.

 

“What the hell?!” she said, causing Nicole to jump away from Stephanie. The two blinked at Waverly dumbly. She realized she had nothing else to say but the anger wouldn't let her stay silent. “In the locker room?!”

 

Nicole’s letterman jacket was pushed halfway down her arms, hair sticking up in odd places and her lips swollen. Waverly didn't think she ever disliked someone more. Especially with how she had Stephanie's lipstick on her face.

 

“What's the big deal?” Nicole said shrugging her jacket back on.

 

“You can't just- I mean-...anyone could have walked in!” Waverly hissed.

 

Nicole frowned as Stephanie straightened her skirt. “Who cares?”

 

“You should!” Waverly said waving her arms wildly, “I don't want to walk in on you shoving your tongue into some girl’s throat.”

 

A slow grin spread over Nicole’s face, the cocky one that Waverly hated. Trying to be charming with her crooked smile and dimples. The redhead licked her lips before she spoke. “Waverly, are you sure you’re not just jealous?”

 

Waverly felt a blush ignite her entire face as she sputtered about how ridiculous that concept was. “Wha-? No! That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” she scoffed, “Even if I did want to kiss girls it definitely wouldn’t be with you.”

 

“Methinks the lady doth protest too much,” Nicole said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

 

The brunette began to panic and wondered what she’d done that was particularly gay and if Nicole actually knew-...no. There was no way she knew.

 

“You wish!” Waverly said before stomping over to her locker, getting her backpack and heading back for the door, “Do whatever you want, just keep it out of my face!”

 

She blew back through the doors of the locker room and into the hallway, her heart hammering out of her chest as she went. Chrissy ran behind her to catch up and grabbed her arm. “Hey, wait,” she said falling into step besides her friend, “Are...you okay?”

 

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?” Waverly asked as she walked, still angry.

 

“I don’t know. You seemed pretty upset to see Nicole kissing someone else-”

 

“I wasn’t upset with her _kissing someone,_ ” Waverly clarified as they walked outside towards the parking lot where kids were already going to their cars, “I’m just upset that she exists at all. And is everywhere I am!”

 

“Okay…” Chrissy said slowly as they approached Waverly’s car, Wynonna already sitting in the passenger seat, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

 

“See you tomorrow,” Waverly grumbled, managing to give her a small smile before getting into her car. She needed to get home and as far away from Nicole as she could.

 

***

 

“Girls? Is that you?” Gus called from the kitchen as they walked in.

 

“Yeah,” Wynonna said immediately dropping her backpack in front of the door, “Waves is in a mood so steer clear.”

 

Waverly put her backpack on the hook next to the door and toed off her shoes. “I am not!”

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and began up the stairs, “Whatever you say, sis!”

 

Gus leaned on the frame to the entryway of the kitchen, wiping her hands with a dish towel. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

 

“Nothing,” Waverly said walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

 

“She’s lying!” Wynonna yelled from upstairs, “She has a new enemy at school!”

 

Waverly cursed her sister internally as Gus spoke. “Is someone bothering you?” she asked sitting across from Waverly, “Do I need to call someone?”

 

“No no,” the brunette said as she idly spun the ring on her finger, “Just a new kid being obnoxious.”

 

Gus looked Waverly over for a moment in a way that always made her squirm. It was like the woman could read into her mind and soul. She could probably see everything that was going on in Waverly’s head, at least it felt like it. Gus nodded and began to fold the towel in her hands.

 

“So, tell me then. What’s her name?” Gus asked with a small quirk of her lips.

 

Waverly didn’t particularly like how Gus phrased the question but answered anyways. “Her name is Nicole and she’s a stupid jock who does nothing but look at girls all day,” Waverly said picking at the skin on her thumb, “All day she just stares at them and flirts with them and it’s really annoying.”

 

Gus just kept nodding. “Do you know why it bothers you?”

 

“Because I’m supposed to be showing her around all week and she’s making it very difficult. Every time I turn to tell her something she’s looking at a different girl,” Waverly said rolling her eyes.

 

“So...you’re upset that she’s not paying attention to you?”

 

“Ye-!...No. Well...in a way,” Waverly said suddenly flustered.

 

Gus smiled at the youngest Earp. “Well, for whatever reason you’re upset at this girl...know that we love you no matter what. Okay?”

 

Waverly felt her heart ache a little and she smiled back at Gus. “Okay,” she said with a nod, “I love you too.”

  
Gus winked at her and stood up, kissing the top of Waverly’s head before going back to washing dishes. Waverly went upstairs to her room and tried not to think about stupid Nicole for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always your feedback is greatly appreciated :)


	4. here's to new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth chapter of our collaborative fic by theGAYnerd and myself. You know how they say things get harder before they get easier? Well. They do. I'm posting a bit early because I'm getting on a plane at an obscene time tomorrow and was worried I wouldn't be able to post in a timely matter.
> 
> We hope you enjoy this chapter! You can find her on Tumblr (thenerdyemo) and Twitter (@FionaLitherland) to tell her how awesome she is. You can also find me on Tumblr (bootz-n-catz) or Twitter (@bootsncatz).

Nicole slammed the car door a little harder than she intended making her wince at the ill treatment of her baby. 

 

“Sorry, Sally," she muttered to her Mustang as she stomped across her front lawn to her house. Slamming the front door behind her she marched towards the stairs hoping to avoid her mother's questions and a run in with Jason. She made a beeline for the stairs without a second glance. 

 

“Nicole Haught! You'd better have a good reason for slamming my front door young lady!” Jessica called from the lounge where she could hear the commentary to a cooking programme her mom was watching. 

 

Nicole groaned to herself as she took the stairs two at a time trying to escape before Jessica decided to question her further. Slamming her bedroom door, a little lighter, she threw her book bag in the corner before flopping back on her bed. Closing her eyes as she massaged her temples with her index and middle finger hoping to relieve some of the tension in her head. 

 

Nicole heard a light knock on her bedroom door, sitting up on the edge of her bed facing her door just in time to see Jessica's head peer round the gap. 

 

“Something bothering you, string bean?” she asked with a furrowed brow.

 

“Everything's fine,” Nicole grunted, not caring if she sounded convincing or not.

 

“Then why are you intent on trying to destroy my house?”

 

“Mom I just-” the redhead sucked in a calming breath, not wanting to take out her foul mood on her mother. “I don't want to talk about it.”

 

“But Nicky-”

 

“Mom, please! I just want to be on my own okay?!” she snapped back before her Mom could get any further.

 

“Okay, sweetie, if you're sure?” Jessica looked her daughter up and down, “I'll be downstairs if you need anything.”

 

“ ‘Kay, Mom”

 

As soon as Jessica closed the door behind her Nicole flopped back onto her bed again, the springs bouncing her back up slightly in protest. Waverly had spent last nine days ignoring her. Not that she was counting. Even when she'd tried to apologise after lunch the following day.

 

_ “Hey, Waverly, wait up!” Nicole had called after the brunette as she tried to make a quick exit from the cafeteria, the door nearly hitting Nicole in the face. Waverly didn't slow her retreat or even acknowledge that Nicole had spoken to her.  _

 

_ “Waverly!” Nicole tried again as she ran down the hall towards her. Skidding to a stop just in front of the small frame that had now turned the full force of a death glare on the redhead.  _

 

_ “What part of don't speak to me again was so hard for your jock brain to understand?!” _

 

_ Nicole flashed a dimpled smile towards Waverly in an attempt to soften her mood. This only made the younger Earp angrier, spinning on her heels she started marching back down the hall. Nicole jogged after her again. Catching up in a few strides Nicole reached for Waverly's shoulder. Waverly spun and was in Nicole's face again, shrugging away her hand.  _

 

_ “Waverly-” _

 

_ “Leave. Me. Alone.” Waverly poked at Nicole's shoulder emphasising each word with it. Her voice seething and low. Nicole stood watching the brunette storm away again rubbing the spot where Waverly's finger had assaulted her.  _

 

It had been a little over a week since Nicole had attempted to smooth things over with Waverly, convincing herself it was because they'd be spending a lot of time around each other soon. Once she made the team after tryouts tomorrow. However Waverly was still acting like she didn't exist on the rare occasions she had spotted the brunette around school. It didn't help that Stephanie Jones was clinging to her side at every given opportunity.  

 

_ What does it matter if she isn't talking to you?  _

 

Palming her face Nicole let out a frustrated groan. It was times like these it sucked that her sister was so far away. Nicole stood and shrugged off her Letterman having it join her backpack in the corner of her room she made her way over to the window, sitting in front of it she pulled out her cell. 

 

Nicole hadn't spoken to her sister for nearly a week, she'd been too busy getting settled in her new TA job at the college. Opening up their message tab she started typing out a text to her older sister.

 

_ Hey, dweeb, you still too busy to talk to your favourite sister? _

 

_ You're my only sister, meathead.  _

 

_ As far as we know.. _

 

Nicole gave a little smile as her phone started ringing, JC's name flashing on screen. 

 

“Hey, Jess.”

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Why would you think something's wrong?”

 

JC sighed down the phone. “For one, you just called me Jess?”

 

“Can't I just want to speak to my big sister because I miss her?”

 

JC paused. “Course. But I know you too well, Nicky.”

 

Met only with silence, JC pressed on. “Spill..”

 

Nicole sighed at her sister, not really knowing where to start. 

 

“So. You remember I told you about that nerd-”

 

“Waverly? Sure..”

 

“Yeah. Waverly. Over sensitive, up tight Waverly,” Nicole confirmed, more to herself than her sister. 

 

“What about her?” Nicole could hear the smirk in the older Haught’s tone.

 

“I kind of-... I mean it was a compliment..-”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I just said that if she wore her cheerleader uniform more that she would get more attention. From me,” Nicole muttered, hooking two fingers in the collar of her shirt and giving it a little tug in anticipation of the reply she knew was coming. 

 

“Nicky!” 

 

“It's was a joke! Just giving her a taste of the Haught charm y’know?”

 

“You were being an ass!”

 

“Yeah well, now she won't even look at me and-”

 

“It bothers you,” JC stated matter of factly.

 

“No!” Nicole paused, knowing her sister would see straight through her lie. “I mean, a little..”

 

JC chuckled down the phone “You idiot. You need to apologize, sis.”

 

“I tried that. She just stormed off.”

 

“Try harder,” JC hummed at someone on the other end of the phone “H-hang on a sec, Nicky.”

 

Nicole nodded once, without realising her sister couldn't see her. She dipped her head and started picking at a loose thread on her pants. Her stomach felt heavy with guilt, a small ache rising in her chest. 

 

“Nicky?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I'm sorry, I gotta go.”

 

“Okay,” Nicole replied, failing to keep the disappointment from her tone. 

 

“Duty calls. Sorry.”

 

“It's cool, I'll talk to you soon?”

 

“Sure. And Nicole?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Apologize to Waverly and actually  _ mean  _ it.”

 

“Sure, sure.” 

 

“Love you, meathead”

 

“Love you too.” 

 

Nicole tossed her phone to the end of the bed, putting a little too much behind it she watched as her phone slide off and hit the carpet with a light thud.

 

“Get a grip, Haught. She's just a girl,” Nicole reminded herself before kicking off her sneakers and pulling herself up to grab her book bag. Pulling her homework out.

 

***

 

Lost in a daze of her own thoughts, that were largely consumed by a certain brunette, Nicole's gaze was fixed on the wall at the front of the classroom. Drowning out the sounds of other students as they entered. Her conversation with JC had been fresh in her mind since last night, she knew she needed to apologise to Waverly. Honestly she'd felt the need to as soon as the words had left her mouth from the look on the younger Earp's face. She'd been half expecting Wynonna to punch her out in homeroom the next day. But it never came. In fact the pair had been getting along rather well much to the redhead’s surprise. 

 

Wynonna wasn't her usual choice of friend, especially since finding out about the eldest Earp's slightly shaded past. Yet there was something that drew her in, not in the usual ways girls did. Nicole couldn't deny there was a charm about the infamous Wynonna Earp. Despite her pariah status at the school, hell, in the whole town, Nicole couldn't help but want to befriend her. It seemed the Earp sisters had a certain way of getting under her skin. Shaking her head internally Nicole tried for the hundredth time today to shake Waverly from her mind. 

 

Nicole's haze was suddenly broken as she watched a flash of brunette storm into the nearly full classroom and over to where Ms. Perley was preparing for today's lesson. Nicole's eyes were following the shorter frame without permission as she watched her hand the teacher a slip of paper. All other chatter and noise faded into the background. Not for the first time since meeting Waverly, Nicole found herself trailing her stare up Waverly's legs, along her abdomen and resting on her face, hoping hazel eyes would finally meet brown. As if reading her mind, she watched the brunette look out over the classroom before locking eyes with her, an involuntary smile pulling at Nicole's lips, her breath catching in her throat. The moment shattered as soon as it had started, watching Waverly's face drop, her eyes fixed into a cold glare. 

 

_ Just a girl, Haught. A nerdy, stick in the mud.  _

 

And yet, like she had no control over her own body she still watched as Waverly made her way towards the her desk, face down refusing to meet Nicole's eye. Waverly took the only spare desk left in the English room, which of course was next to Nicole. 

 

JC’s voice ringing in her ears as she recalled their conversation.  _ “You need to apologize” _

 

Figuring the sooner she got it over and done with, the sooner Waverly would release her thoughts. She pulled her notebook from her bag and opened it up to the first blank page she could find. 

 

_ Are you going to forgive me any-  _ _ Waverly, can we talk after class? Walk you to your locker? _

 

Nicole quietly ripped the paper from her book and folded it neatly. Checking to make sure Ms. Perley still had her back turned to the class, she leaned over with the paper nursed between her fingers, and gently placed on Waverly's desk causing the brunette to look up and fix her with narrowed eyes. Nicole offered a small weak smile at the brief eye contact and watched Waverly cup her hand over the note. 

 

Waverly picked up the folded paper under her palm, unfolding it, and read it's contents. Turning narrowed eyes on Nicole that made her want to recoil. Waverly scrunched the note up between her hands. Nicole watched Waverly stand and make her way to the front of the classroom and discard the paper ball in the bin, spinning on her heels and making her way back to her desk. Without so much as a second glance towards the redhead who immediately felt the sting of the Earp's rejection. 

 

Her pride hurt, Nicole huffed before opening her English textbook to the page the class had been instructed to. Okay sure, she'd brought this on herself but if Waverly wasn't so oversensitive and stubborn they would have both moved passed this. On to comfortable niceties as they passed in the halls or saw each other at games, during practice. 

“Whatever," Nicole muttered under her breath as she settled into learning about Hamlet, ignoring the girl next to her. Maybe failing a little. 

 

***

 

Nicole welcomed the familiar sound as the basketball hit against the polished wooden flooring of the gymnasium. Like a steady heartbeat. Determination to show what she was made of thrumming through her veins. She could do this in her sleep, she'd spent most of her time growing up with a basketball in her hands. She remembered how happy it used to make her father. Seeing how excited she got when she made her first shot. Or dribbled the ball with some skill, bouncing the ball between her legs as she crisscrossed, switching from hand to hand. JC had never been into sports, not enough past watching every one of Nicole's games, that had more to do with her supporting the middle Haught. But that was before she left for college. Even then she would call her sister after every game so she could hear every last detail, this fact alone was probably one of the only things that kept Nicole together after her father disowned her. 

 

_ Thud. Thud. Thud.  _

 

Nicole's mind wandered to looking into the crowd and seeing her family smiling and waving back at her from the stands. Their pride for her almost glowing around them. Until one by one, the numbers of Haught's attending her games had whittled down to one. Nicholas no longer acknowledged her, Jason following suit. Nicole's mother was too busy playing happy families and ignoring her problems, leaving her sister as her only supporter. With the exception of her cheerleader girlfriend, Shae, standing on the sidelines cheering on the team.

 

_ Thud. Thud. Thud. _

 

Making her way up the court in a flash of purple Nicole jumped for the hoop as she carefully dropped it through the net with a swish. A sound that still sent her heart racing. 

 

Over the next hour Nicole ran drills with the other students, also hoping to get a spot on the team. Each one trying to outshine the other in an effort to show off their technique and prove themselves. Her muscles flexing as she made free throws, giving her the sense of flying as she made basket, after basket. Adrenaline coursing through her body with no signs of tiring. It was obvious to Nicole fairly early into tryouts that she was one of the best would be hopefuls. Out shining most, if not all other students there. 

 

Coach Moody rounded up all the students, having them stand along the line on one end of the the court boundaries, instructing them to run suicides. Nicole smiled to herself realising the Coach was testing their stamina, knowing she had this in the bag. She watched as a few students ducked out, panting and breathless unable to carry on as they made their way to the edge of the court. Yet her body didn't falter, using all her pent up angers and frustrations of the past few weeks to fuel her. 

 

Nicole felt more like herself than anywhere else in these moments. Where it was just herself, the ball and the court stretching out in front of her. Coach Moody called their times, making note on his clipboard before setting two teams of five. Finishing off with a friendly game to see how each student faired with in game situations. Nicole wasn't one to let her nerves get the better of her in any situation, especially when it came to the game she loved. Navigating the court with ease, the game was over before she even had chance to lose her breath. Her team winning with no real effort thanks to her and another girl. Both of them working as part of a well oiled machine that strangers would assume had always played together.

 

“Haught?” the redhead turned in the direction of a voice calling her. Greeted by a slightly taller dark skinned boy smiling at her. He had been with the coach the whole tryout, helping run drills and offer pointers. She recognized him from around school but hadn’t been introduced yet.

 

“Good game,” he said complimenting her and holding his hand out to shake. 

 

“Thanks, er-”

 

“Xavier.”

 

Nicole raised her eyebrow with a touch of disbelief as she took the boy’s hand and shook it. “Xavier? Really?” 

 

“People just call me Dolls,” he chuckled, turning his shoulders to show the back of his jersey “And you are?-”

 

“Nic. Erm, I mean Nicole,” she corrected herself, “People just call me Nicole,” she joked. 

 

“Or, the new girl?” 

 

This time Nicole chuckled, “Yeah. That too.”

 

“Xaviieerr,” a familiar voice called. Dolls rolled his eyes and they both turned to see Wynonna hanging off the door frame of the gym giving a single wave. 

 

“Well, that's my cue. See you round, Nicole”, he said making his way towards the eldest Earp. 

 

“Hey, Haught Pants,” Wynonna called shooting Nicole a thousand watt smile.

 

“I told you not to call me that, Wynonna!”

 

The brunette winked at Nicole before disappearing again, Dolls in tow. 

 

Shaking her head Nicole made her way to the locker room to collect her bag. Deciding to skip having a shower until she got home. She was on too much of a buzz and wanted to get some more practice in when she got back. 

 

Grinning wildly Nicole held the door to the locker room open for a group of cheerleaders making their way in to change before practice. She wondered how her day could get any better, her spirits lifted, still flying her high, Nicole was the happiest she'd been since arriving in Purgatory. 

 

Luck was definitely on the redhead’s side as she spotted Rosita walking down the hall towards her, long legs disappearing underneath her short skirt and hips swaying. Arm in arm with... Waverly. The redhead puffed out a breath, her eyes lingering on the brunette walking towards her. Now seemed like as good a time as any to try and speak with the younger Earp. Her body still thrumming and riding her high. 

 

Neither girl had noticed Nicole stood watching them, too involved in their conversation. Rosita giggling along to something Waverly had said, who smiled brightly back at her friend. Nicole's heart started racing. Putting it down to the nerves swirling in her stomach as the pair grew closer. If there was one thing Nicole had learnt since attending PHS, it was that Waverly Earp was a force of nature you didn't want to piss off. 

 

“Waver-” 

 

The redhead’s smile faltered and she cut herself short with the look Waverly flashed her. Unlooping her arm from Rosita's, Waverly stormed passed Nicole, eyes down. 

 

“I'll see you in there, Rosie,” she said flatly over her shoulder. 

 

Nicole felt her shoulders slump and her breath deflate at yet another failed attempt to even get Waverly to look at her, let alone apologize to her. 

 

Nicole stood open mouthed, a blank stare on her face, her mood crashing. Refusing to let little Waverly ruin it she turned her attention back to Rosita, clearing her throat.

 

“Hey, Rosita,” Nicole smiled. 

 

“Oh, er. Hey, Nicole.” 

 

Ignoring the look of stunned confusion on the dark haired girls face Nicole stepped forward into her space, leaning on her shoulder against the lockers next to them.

 

“You look good,” Nicole complimented, with a flick of her chin. 

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Rosita paused looking through the locker room doors after Waverly. “What did you do to upset Waves?”

 

“Waves?” the redhead paused, her forehead creased in confusion “Who's-?”

 

“Waverly,” the cheerleader cut her off, tone flat.

 

“Ooh,” Nicole mouthed. Leaning towards Rosita, closing the gap between them a little more, she continued, “I mean, do we really need to talk about Waverly when-”

 

Rosita held her hand up, between the two, halting Nicole's advances. "Back up a sec. Are you trying to hit on me?”

 

Floundering Nicole righted herself, "I mean..no?"

 

"Liar."

 

"Well I'm not blind, Rosita. You're very pretty and-" 

 

“Okay well, it's not gonna happen so let's just...forget this ever happened," Rosita gestured a pointed finger between them walking through the door to the girls locker room before Nicole could respond. 

 

Stunned Nicole stood for a second and shook her head. “What is it with the girls in this school?” she asked herself, ego a little bruised. Tugging the strap of her backpack up her shoulder she made her way down the hall to the parking lot. Wanting to leave before anyone else could to take a pin to her mood and deflate it.

 

***

 

Waverly looked up to see Rosita walking to her, though her steps didn't stop. She carried on pacing up and down passed her locker, like she had no control over her feet. Waverly's eyes going back to the tiled floor. Trying to understand why Nicole seemed to be everywhere recently, she clung to her anger, refusing to let Nicole's persistence break through. Why the hell was she so determined to apologize? 

 

“Hey, Waves. You okay?”

 

“I just don't get it!” Waverly snapped, her face softening as soon as she realised she was taking her frustrations out on the wrong person. “Sorry, Rosita,” she apologized pulling her friend in for a quick hug. Unaware of the goofy smile flash across the other girls face Waverly almost growled in annoyance. 

 

“She's just-. Just so-. Urrghh!” 

 

“What? Did she hit on you too-”

 

“No!” Waverly stopped suddenly. “She hit on you?”

 

Rosita tried to hide the blush on her face as it spread to the tips of her ears. “Well, yeah but it's not like I'm-”

 

“Urrgghhh! What the HELL is her problem?!”

 

“So you're upset, she didn't, hit on you?”

 

“A little bit yeah! I mean not that I'd ever go there or anything. She's just, urrgh, yano?”

 

“I'm not sure I do...” Rosita said, trying to be supportive, a flash of hurt in her eyes. 

 

Waverly took a steadying breath. Calming herself. “It just makes me wonder what's so wrong with me, Rosie...”

 

“Waverly, there isn't a single thing wrong with you.”

 

“Thanks,” Waverly smiled, it not quite reaching her hazel irises. “But you have to say that.”

 

“I-I do?” 

 

“Yeah. Cause you're my friend, silly,” Waverly giggled, lightly tapping Rosita on the arm and giving it a little squeeze. “You can always cheer me up, Rosie. Now come on or we’re going to be late.”

 

“I'll be right with you,” Rosita replied, turning to hide in the confines of her locker, throwing her book bag against the back, a little too hard.

 

After practice the locker room was filled with the buzz of new gossip. Feeling all eyes on her, Waverly slowly made her way to her locker, trying to process. Offering smiles to those who congratulated her. Not missing the glare and stone cold silence from Stephanie. Dismissing it instantly.

 

Waverly felt like she was having an out of body experience since she'd heard the words “Head Cheerleader” and “Waverly Earp” strung together. Still in a state of shock the brunette lowered herself on the bench in the middle of the lockers and took in a deep shaky breath, feeling like she was under water, all voices and sounds muffled. Every cell in her body felt electric, her whole body vibrating. Although that could just be the fact that she was still shaking. 

 

Standing and opening her locker Waverly allowed herself a mini fist pump to the air, hidden by the safety of her locker. Feeling like John Bender at the end of Breakfast Club.

 

Hearing a scream of excitement that could only have come from Chrissy, Waverly turned to greet the shrieking teen, almost getting knocked on her ass with the force of her best friends hug. Her face hurting from the size of the smile stretched across her face, Waverly wrapped her arms around Chrissy while Rosita turned the corner letting them share this moment. 

 

“Congrats! I knew you'd get it, Waves,” Chrissy shrieked proudly, going back in for another quick hug before stepping back. An apologetic look on her face. 

 

“Thanks, Chrissy. It doesn't feel real.”

 

“Better get used to it,” Rosita smiled, joining them. “Congratulations, Waves “

 

Waverly jumped on Rosita pulling her into a bone crushing hug that the dark haired girl gladly accepted. Her hands wrapping around Waverly's middle.

 

“We need to celebrate,” Chrissy announced.

 

“With cocktails,” Rosita added. 

 

Waverly's face ached, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Yet she couldn't bring herself to care, drinking in every moment and replaying it. She'd done it. She was head cheerleader of the Blue Devil's. Her friends were right, this was cause for a celebration. 

“Your place or mine?” the brunette joked, not actually caring where they went as long as she got to enjoy herself with her best friends. 

  
  


***

 

Nicole led on the couch, feeling the boredom consume her whole being. For the second weekend in a row she was spending it at home trying to find ways to entertain herself. She'd already done the usual. Tidied her room, gone for a run, ran some drills out front, fixed the kitchen cupboard that Jason had managed to pull off one of the hinges and had a shower. 

Checking the time again, seeing that no time at all had passed since she last checked.

 

_ 1.30pm  _

 

Her stomach grumbled. Propping herself up on her elbows Nicole wondered if she should go out for lunch. It was something to do. Maybe she could meet some of the cute cheerleaders from her school and make her day a little more interesting.

 

“Dr. Phil says that teenagers should be out with their friends on a Saturday, string bean,” Jessica's voice interrupted her. 

 

“Really? Dr. Phil said that?” 

 

“No, but as your mother it's what I'm telling you. I can't sit and watch you mope about Shae for another weekend.”

 

“That's not-”

 

“How is she?”

 

“She's fine, Mom. Enjoying Senior year...” 

 

“That's good,” Jessica went quiet, Nicole could feel her mother's eyes studying her, shifting awkwardly under Jessica's gaze she offered a small smile.

 

“And you girls are okay? Because I know how distance can be difficult on a relationship-”

 

“We're fine, Mom..”

 

“Ooo,” Jessica grimaced, “Which is it, Nicky? Good or fine?”

 

Nicole shifted her position again, wanting to get away from her Mom and this conversation as quick as humanly possible. She wasn't really lying to her Mom, just leaving out small details. 

 

“I read online that it's the lack of intimacy that's the most difficult part.”

 

Nicole raised a questioning eyebrow at Jessica, wondering exactly where she was going with this conversation. 

 

“One woman on there had posted that she and her partner enjoy phone sex, is that-” her mother continued.

 

“Mom!” Nicole blurted, jumping to her feet, “Please don't finish that sentence. I'm begging you.” Her face turned the same colour as her hair and Nicole wished for the ground to open up to swallow her.

 

“It's nothing to be ashamed of, Nicky. We all have sex, even your dear old mother.”

 

“I'm going out!”

 

Jessica moved to block Nicole's path, her face still the etch of concern it had been the whole conversation. 

 

“You just don't seem yourself, sweetheart. I know you care about Shae, so maybe this way you could-”

 

“Mom, I'm begging you..”

 

“Okay. Fine,” Jessica relented, stepping aside, “But if you change your mind I've printed out some useful tips you could both try.”

 

“She didn't stop,” Nicole muttered to herself, eyes wide. “On that note. I'm leaving now,” she said louder. Heading towards the door and grabbing her car keys off the hook.

  
  
  


Rapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the opening drum beat, Nicole turned up the volume on the stereo as the first notes of Paramore filled the car. 

 

_ “I got a lot to say to you, yeah I got a lot to say. I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, keeping them here and it makes no sense at all.” _

 

Singing along with Hayley Williams, finding herself on automatic Nicole made the turning to Shorty's. 

 

Pulling her car to a stop Nicole slowly stepped out of her car. Despite the crowd of teens sat in the soda shoppe the only sounds to be heard in the dirt lot where her engine cooling mixed with the buzz of the neon sign and birds in the distance. Leaning against her Mustang, hands pushed into the front pockets of her jeans, Nicole toed a stone around before kicking it. Allowing a moment to compose herself. Sure this is where Waverly worked, but it wasn't like she was going to  _ see  _ Waverly. It just so happened to be the only place that her peers hung out in this god forsaken cow town. 

 

Pushing herself forward the redhead made her way into the shoppe, the bell announcing her arrival once again, only this time there were only fleeting glances in her direction. Taking a seat on the stool at the counter she ordered a banana milkshake. Drinking it down in silence, looking around between sips for faces she knew. Seeing a few faces she recognised from around school but none she knew by name, Nicole went back to her solitude. Trying to avoid watching the few families that were gathered in a couple of the booths, ignoring the clench in her chest thinking how that could've been her family if it wasn't for...her. 

 

Finally deciding that her trip was a bust the redhead slurped the dregs of her milkshake and turned to leave. 

 

“Well look who it is,” a familiar voice sounded behind her.

 

“Wynonna,” Nicole said in a breathy chuckle, turning to face the brunette as she made her way around the counter to Nicole. 

 

“How's it hanging, Haught Stuff?”

 

“I told you before Wynonna-”

 

“Don't call you that. Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first ten times,” Wynonna said with a wave of her hand.

 

“And yet, you still do.”

 

“Consider it a compliment,” the brunette winked, slapping a hand on Nicole's shoulder, pushing them both forward and out of the door. 

 

“I didn't know you worked here,” Nicole questioned hooking a thumb over her shoulder towards the soda shoppe. 

 

“Oh, I don't,” Wynonna feigned disgust at the mere suggestion. “Shorty roped me into helping this morning when I stopped by to let them know our darling sweet Waverly was too hungover to leave her pit.”

 

“Waverly? Hungover? Huh, go figure”

 

“Don't sound so shocked. She may be a nerd, but my little sister could drink most of the meatheads at our school under the table. You included,” Wynonna said wiggling her eyebrows. 

 

“Didn't think she had it in her,” Nicole smiled, a little shocked at the eldest Earp's admission. 

 

“Yeah, well, she's an Earp. Drinking is in our genes.” 

 

Both girls came to a stop in front of the Mustang as Nicole took her keys out. A gasp leaving Wynonna's mouth. Nicole turned to see a stunned open mouthed Wynonna, eyes flicking between the redhead and the car. 

 

“This beast is yours?!”

 

“She sure is,” Nicole answered proudly. 

 

Wynonna slapped Nicole of the arm, “Shut the  _ fuck  _ up!” 

 

“Yeah, she's a beaut.”

 

Wynonna made her way around the car, tracing the body with one hand, purring as she did. 

 

“Congratulations Nic, you get to give me a ride,” Wynonna smirked at her double entendre. 

 

“Hold on a sec...” Nicole said, trying to hide the grimace at the nickname.

 

“Got something better to do?”

 

Puffing out a breath deciding it was pointless to argue about the ride she had been volunteered for Nicole unlocked the car. “Get in”.

Wynonna jumped on the spot and squealed in excitement pumping both arms into the air before bringing them back down in victory. Nicole shook her head at the other girls reaction, chuckling to herself. Wynonna Earp was ever the conundrum and the last person Nicole expected to squeal like kid in a candy shop. 

 

“Got any decent tunes?” Wynonna asked as they climbed in. 

 

“No one touches the stereo, Earp.”

 

“Spoilsport,” Wynonna muttered under her breath as they left Shorty's. 

 

***

 

Wynonna lounged on the couch, her feet hanging over the arm, flicking through the songs on her phone in an attempt to educate Nicole in “decent music” as they talked. It was not the way Nicole had seen her Saturday going, sat in the Earp's front room listening to music. Looking up at the ceiling whenever she heard the floorboards creek. Her chest felt tight in anticipation of Waverly coming down the stairs to discover Nicole sat in an armchair in her home. Feeling a little nervous as to how Wynonna would react to the youngest Earp's inevitable outburst. Had Waverly even told Wynonna?

 

“What about Rob Zombie?” Wynonna asked breaking her thoughts. 

 

Nicole simply scrunched her nose, a little confused. She had no idea who that was, but from the sounds of it she didn't really want to either. 

 

“Oh no! He's classic!” Wynonna said, hitting play as the opening chords and driving guitar kicked in. The brunette doing a small headbang along to the beat. 

 

Nicole wore a less than impressed look as the song played. “You got any Paramore on there?”

 

“No thanks,” Wynonna retorted in disgust. 

 

“Pvris?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Nevermind” Nicole answered, rolling her eyes. 

 

A comfortable silence fell over the two. Wynonna flicking through different songs, kicking her legs. Nicole pulled her phone out and started flicking through Instagram. Her thumb stopping at a picture of Shae that caught her eye. Examining it. Shae was smiling brightly at the photographer, one hip pushed out, her arms outstretched holding her pom poms. Surrounded by her cheer squad pulling similar poses. A few of her old teammates from the basketball team sat on the table top behind the posing girls. A blonde girl, Alex, had her arms wrapped around Shae’s middle and her head resting on her shoulder. The caption “My Senior year” written underneath, followed by various hashtags that Nicole skimmed through until she came across “#new girlfriend”. Forcing herself to look more closely, she took in the captain's patch on Alex's jersey. Nicole closed the app instantly, a bubble of anger in her stomach she clenched her fist and grit her teeth. 

 

“Everything alright over there, Nic?”

 

Nicole shot Wynonna a stern look “Peachy. And don't call me that, I hate it.”

 

“Woah, what's up with you,” Wynonna asked as she sat up watching Nicole's stiffened body.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Doesn't look like nothing Ha-, Nicky?” Wynonna corrected not wanting to fuel the redhead’s anger. 

 

“Just my ex,” she said through gritted teeth.

 

“What about him?”

 

“Her,” Nicole corrected. 

 

“Woah. Wait. Hold on. Back up. Her?”

 

“Yes, her,” Nicole allowed herself to chuckle feeling her anger fade a little. 

 

“Well fuck, I didn't see that one coming..”

 

Nicole raised an eyebrow at Wynonna in disbelief, the rest of her anger disintegrating without her knowing. Too entertained by how oblivious her new friend was being. 

 

“How's that gaydar feeling now?” she joked.

 

“All off wack..”

 

“Still think your little sisters ‘into boobs’?” Nicole asked, using her fingers to air quote Wynonna. 

 

“Shhh! Keep your voice down! Walls are super thin, idiot!”

 

Nicole held her hands up in surrender. 

 

“Speaking of. Do  _ you  _ think she is?” Wynonna's tone more serious.

 

“I think that's something you need to ask Waverly about, Wynonna.”

 

“I don't know why she won't just  _ tell me _ . It's not like I care.”

 

“It's not that easy.”

 

Both girls went silent hearing the creak of the stairs. Nicole froze, wide eyed and held her breath. Not taking her eyes off of the doorway as a small brunette padded through holding her head, her hair a matted mess. Nicole swallowed hard trying not to stare, with Wynonna sat so close. Her stomach twisting in knots, heart pounding. Waverly emerged wearing only a silk cami top and pyjama hot pants, dotted with unicorns, that barely covered anything. Her middle on show. 

 

Nicole literally felt her mouth pop open when Waverly stretched, her eyes still closed as she yawned. 

 

“Nonna, why do you have to play that shi-” 

 

Nicole composed herself as Waverly's hazel eyes met hers, going wide. The redhead watched the youngest Earp's arms drop trying to cover herself up a little. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Waverly asked with an irritated tone. 

 

“She gave me a ride,” Wynonna added, not thinking how that sounded to her sister's ears. 

 

Panic shot across Nicole's features as she realised where Waverly's thoughts were going. She opened her mouth to correct the brunette but words failed her. 

 

“I didn't realise you two were  _ such good friends, _ ” Waverly glowered answering Wynonna, although Nicole had a feeling it was aimed more at her as the youngest Earp didn't take her eyes off of the redhead.

 

“I'll be in my room,” Waverly snapped before spinning and stomping back through the door. Her footsteps on the stairs heavier this time. 

 

Nicole sat looking straight ahead, dumbfounded, her thoughts scrambled. 

 

“That went better than expected,” Wynonna said.

 

The redhead shook her head, brain function finally returning. Now was her chance to apologize, with no way of Waverly running away from her again. Well, she could just out right ignore Nicole but how would that be any different from the last few weeks?  

 

“Maybe I should...” Nicole let her sentence trail off as she pointed above her head. 

 

“Your funeral dude,” Wynonna smirked. 

 

The taller girl stood a little too quickly, feeling herself go light headed. Taking a few steps towards the door Wynonna held a hand up over the back of the sofa before propping herself up in her elbows.

 

“I'd take coffee.” 

 

“Right and are you going to make some or-”

 

“There should already be a pot made up in the kitchen. Good luck,” Wynonna winked before settling back down and closing her eyes. 

 

“Yeah, thanks," Nicole muttered under her breath, walking to fetch the coffee. 

 

Holding her breath, nursing a mug of fresh coffee, Nicole lightly knocked the door. Not sure what to expect once Waverly answered she ran through what she could say. Never being very good at apologies, it wasn't something Nicole had ever done, or had to do very often. Yet here she was again trying to apologize for the second time. Nicole didn't understand what it was that kept drawing her back to Waverly but something inside her was dragging her forward. 

 

She could just as easily have left well alone and carried on the way she always had. Feeding her selfish nature, leaving a trail of girls behind as they were just a way to occupy her time. 

Maybe it was due to the fact that the girl was held in such high regard with every person in town, or perhaps the fact that other than Wynonna, Waverly had been the only person to treat her differently. The first person who had made the effort and was nice to her. And all she'd done was pull the same old shit she'd started to hate herself for in LA. Realising this was a chance for a new life, without Shae and all the popular girl bullshit that came with it. Her ex had managed to move on pretty quickly so why couldn't she do the same and make a new life for herself. One where she wasn't tossed aside at the first given opportunity. 

 

After there was no answer Nicole knocked a little louder, hoping Waverly hadn't gone back to sleep. Wanting to avoid giving the youngest Earp another reason to hate her. Because honestly, Nicole knew she already had a long list of reasons. 

 

“What is it Wynonna?” came a hoarse voice. 

“It's er-, it's me. Nicole,” she replied, her pulse echoing in her ears. 

 

Nicole could hear the bedsprings squeak and dulled footsteps coming towards the door. Taking a step back, she watched as half of Waverly's face appeared, eyes narrowed. Saying nothing.

 

“I brought coffee,” the redhead smiled softly, letting the more gentle side to herself show. The side only her family really saw. 

 

Waverly's eyes softened, pulling open her bedroom door. Nicole silently thankful that the brunette had decided to slip a robe on. 

 

“I know you hate me but-”

 

“I don't  _ hate  _ you.” 

 

“Could've fooled-. Nevermind. Can we talk? Please?” 

 

“And would that be to the cheerleader or the nerd?”

 

Nicole floundered, opening and closing her mouth a few times before words found her. 

 

“Just Waverly.”

 

“Because I'm not in the mood for- oh.”

 

“Are you going to let me in or do we have to do this in the hall?” Nicole asked shifting nervously on her feet, her lip quirked. 

 

“Er, well-”

 

“I want to apologize, Waverly. Properly this time. For being a- a  _ shit ticket, _ ” the taller girl grinned at the look of shock on the youngest Earp's face. 

 

“You've got five minutes.”

 

“I'll only need two,” Nicole said trying to break through the tension. 

 

Nicole followed behind Waverly as she walked back into her bedroom. Looking around at the other girl's room. A desk sat under the window with a lamp and books stacked neatly. Various pictures of what Nicole assumed were family members, noting pictures of a young Wynonna but not many of the older Earp in her early teens. 

Waverly cleared her throat startling Nicole slightly, turning to look at Waverly sat on the edge of her bed, in the center of the room against the far wall. Nicole dipped her chin trying to hide the blush, having been caught. 

 

“Sorry. It's... nice,” Nicole gestured to the bedroom with one hand while the other rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“Thanks,” Waverly replied with a raise of her eyebrow. 

 

Nicole stood shifting on her feet, unsure whether to join Waverly on her bed or stay standing. Remembering the desk, Nicole pulled the chair from underneath facing it towards the cheerleader and sat down. Putting the coffee mug down next to her. 

 

A comfortable silence passed over the two. Nicole started picking at the loose thread of her jeans, wondering where to start, letting Waverly's presence calm her, not pushing Nicole into what she had to say. Taking a deep breath Nicole lifted her head to see Waverly watching her patiently. 

 

“So I guess I should say sorry. It's just, that doesn't feel good enough. But I am, sorry”

 

“For?” Waverly asked, folding her arms, the side of her lips pulled up in a half smile.

 

“The way I've treated you since, well I met you. I- I have this image in my head, of who people expect me to be Waverly and...” Nicole took shaky breath, keeping herself in check.”It's never failed me before. The things I say, the person I am at school, that's not who I am. Not who I want to be.”

 

“Then why be that person?”

 

“Why do you always play the happy, bubbly cheerleader?”

 

“Wha-, I don't!” 

 

Nicole raised an eyebrow, thinking carefully about her next choice of words. 

 

“You remember my first day-?”

 

“How could I forget?” Waverly scoffed. 

 

“I guess I deserved that,” the redhead flinched, running her hand through her hair, attempting to quiet the nerves.

 

Waverly shrugged, offering a small smile.

 

“Anyway. My first day, you told me that you see me. See through all this,” Nicole gestured up and down her body in emphasis. “Well, Waverly Earp, I see _ you _ . I spent enough time around people pretending to be someone they aren't at my last school. Watching you at school, I see it, you hold yourself back. Hide yourself away, part of you at least.”

 

Nicole watched Waverly carefully, the way she scrunched her face in confusion. Processing the older girl's words. Noticing the briefest look of panic cross hazel eyes before she gained her composure. 

 

“You. Paid attention...” Waverly grinned, seeming to lose herself in a private moment.

 

“I do that sometimes,” Nicole joked, her face lighting up, mirroring Waverly's soft smile. “I guess I've spent so long pretending to be who everyone else wanted me to be. Shae, my-” Nicole swallowed, her saliva feeling like tar in her mouth “...Dad.” 

 

Swallowing again the redhead fighting against the sting of tears and lump in her throat. She never spoke about her father, never mentioned him out loud. Making her way through the fog of thoughts spiraling in her mind, trying to make sense of why she'd brought him up now. How Waverly, without saying a word about it, had managed to get her to open up that much. 

 

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked, edging herself to the bottom of the bed so she was sat opposite the redhead, legs folded underneath her small frame.

 

Nicole cleared her throat, dragging herself away from her thoughts. “Yeah. Fine,” she lied, deciding to save that conversation for another day. Or never. Looking up to meet Waverly's gentle eyes Nicole blushed, never having felt so exposed to another person, with the exception of her sister. Like Waverly could see into her very soul. 

 

“Look, Waverly, what I'm trying to say is that I knew I was being an ass. It works for me, keeps other people at a distance. But that's no excuse for the way I spoke to you. The things I said to you, and deep down I knew that and I really am sorry. It's just, you're the first person to call me out on it. What I'm trying to say is- well. I guess I was hoping that, maybe, if you wanted to we er...We could be friends?”

 

“You want to be friends?” Waverly asked, her eyebrows shooting to her hairline in shock.

 

“I'd like to be.” 

 

Waverly tapped her chin in thought, exaggerating each movement, her lips tugging up at the sides. “On one condition..”

 

“Name it!” 

 

“ _ If  _ we're going to be friends, I want to be friends with  _ this _ Nicole.”

 

“Deal!” Nicole agreed a little too quickly, her heart fluttering. Smile so wide her cheeks hurt. 

 

“Okay. Good. Friends. Now hand me that coffee before I die from caffeine deprivation,” the brunette asked holding her arms out. “That's if this hangover doesn't kill me off first,” Waverly added clutching one hand to her pounding head. 

 

Nicole picked up the mug to hand it to Waverly, pausing mid stretch. “It's cold,” she pouted. An idea forming as she said the words “I'll make a fresh one,” she announced already on her feet. 

 

“You don't have to-”

 

“Consider it a peace offering,” Nicole smiled already making her way out the door. “Oh and Waverly,” she called over her shoulder.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

When Nicole returned, steaming cup of coffee in hand the two girls settled into comfortable conversation, mixed with equally as comfortable silences. Waverly still nursing a hangover. They both sat at the top of Waverly's bed, backs against the wall talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. The brunette asking Nicole questions about what it was like living in LA. Nicole asking just as many about what it was like growing up in Purgatory. The hours passing by in what seemed like minutes until Waverly's stomach grumbled announcing that it was finally ready for food. 

 

Taking that as her cue to leave Nicole said her goodbyes to Waverly and Wynonna, who had passed out on the couch, before driving home. For the first time since moving to Purgatory Nicole was hopeful as she hummed along to whatever song was playing, navigating the streets that were starting to feel familiar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing some shameless (read: shameful) selfpromotion now. I was recently was named a finalist for the Bella Books "From Fanfiction to Published Author" contest. So if you're so inclined, please vote for me [here](http://blog.bellabooks.com/2017/10/fanfiction-to-published-novelist-finalist-2-from-hell-to-purgatory-by-that_girl65.html). I would much appreciate it.
> 
> Thanks again!


	5. A change of heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all we just wanted to say that the comments we've received in response to this story are incredible! Thank you to every single one of you who took the time to read our fic!
> 
> As always bootsncatz has written another amazing chapter for you all (can't believe we're on chapter 5 already!) As always you can tell her how great it is via  
> Bootz-n-catz (Tumblr)  
> @bootsncatz (Twitter)  
> And if you wanna stop by and say hey to me you can  
> thenerdyemo (Tumblr)  
> @FionaLitherland (Twitter).
> 
> So without further a do, we hope you like the next installment :)

On Monday, Nicole pulled Sally into the parking lot with her eyes peeled for either of the Earps. It felt nice to have someone...anyone she looked forward to seeing at school. Now she had two. Wynonna and Waverly. To be honest, she was a little nervous about how any interactions with Waverly would go today. They hadn’t talked since Saturday. Nicole had been dumb and didn’t get Waverly’s number. Sure there were ways that she probably could have gotten it. Like from Stephanie who had not stopped texting her. But she wasn’t sure that would have been the best choice anyways.

 

She stepped out of her car and adjusted the backpack on her shoulder, eyes scanning the students milling into the school for a familiar face. As she walked in, she saw Stephanie spot her across the parking lot.

 

“Fuck,” she said under her breath, forcing a smile as Stephanie ran up to her.

 

“Hey, Nicole,” Stephanie said looping their arms together and continuing towards the school, “I tried texting you this weekend.”

 

It’s not that Nicole didn’t like Stephanie. She was super hot and a pretty good kisser...but she was fairly dull. Typical was probably the nicer word for it. Either way Nicole was bored. Bored and definitely not interested in anything that went beyond making out a few times.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Nicole said with a smug smirk, “I was um...busy.”

 

Stephanie tightened her hold on the redhead as they crossed into the school hall. “Well I was thinking you could take me out tonight,” Stephanie said leaning into her shoulder.

 

Nicole slowly pulled her arm from Stephanie’s grasp and opened her locker. “Actually, I have...plans,” Nicole said with an apologetic smile, “Plus, I’m not much of a...taking a girl out kinda...girl. Sorry.”

 

She noticed Stephanie stiffen besides her and-...wow. She really did have good boobs. No, focus. Focus. She was getting rid of her.

 

“So that’s it then?” Stephanie said, her voice tight, “You’re just going to...dump me?”

 

“I’m not dumping you. We’d have to have been together for me to dump you,” Nicole said automatically as she pulled books from her backpack and started putting them in her locker. There was silence once again and Nicole was actually a little worried to look at Stephanie.

 

“You’re a real piece of work, Nicole,” Stephanie said angrily before stomping off.

 

“Not even here a month and you’re already making enemies,” Rosita said stepping up to her own locker as soon as Stephanie was gone.

 

Nicole shrugged and smiled cheekily, “What can I say? I can’t keep ‘em away from me.”

 

Rosita rolled her eyes as Nicole closed her locker, English book in hand. “Whatever you say, Romeo,” Rosita grumbled. 

 

Nicole hardly registered that she said anything because Waverly came walking up to them in that moment. Her hair bounced over her shoulders and Nicole was trying really really hard not to look down at the midriff she knew was exposed in Waverly’s cheer uniform.

 

“Hey, Rosie,” she said bumping the other cheerleader’s hip with her own before her eyes wandered up to look at Nicole with a nod, “Nicole.”

 

“Hey,” Nicole said softly as they looked at each other for just a beat too long. “Feeling better after Saturday?”

 

“A little,” Waverly said with a small smile, “Even if you can’t make coffee for shit.”

 

Nicole feigned offense. Rosita cleared her throat and Nicole looked back at her. She had her eyebrow raised at the redhead who smirked at her again. “Sorry, Rosita,” Nicole said, “I’ll make you coffee too then you can be the judge. Huh? When should I come over?”

 

Rosita scoffed and closed her own locker. “We talked about this,” she said with a stiff smile, turning back to Waverly, “Ready to go to class?”

 

“Yep,” Waverly said looping her arm through the taller girl’s and offering Nicole a small wave before turning away. Nicole looked after them for a moment before turning to walk away. Her movements were stopped when she ran straight into a shorter boy, a phone shoved in her face. 

 

“You're Nicole Haught, right?” he asked, phone camera still trained on her face. 

 

Nicole blinked. “Um, yes?”

 

“Great!” he said turning so they were both in the frame, phone facing them, “This is Jeremy Chetri for The Blue Devil News Channel. With me is the newest addition to our basketball team, Nicole Haught.”

 

Nicole just stood there dumbly as she tried to gather what was happening. It wasn't every day you were ambushed in a school hallway. 

 

“Tell me,” Jeremy said turning towards Nicole, “How are you feeling about this season?”

 

She shrugged and it clicked in place that she was actually expected to speak. “I...feel great about it,” she said smiling into the camera. Jeremy was staring at her like he was waiting for her to say more and she just cleared her throat. “I um...have to go to class now.”

 

With one final smile at the camera, she ducked away and headed for her classroom. She sat down next to Wynonna with a thud. “You live in a weird town,” Nicole grumbled as she got some homework she hadn't finished over the weekend. 

 

“Tell me about it,” Wynonna mumbled back as she scribbled on the desk with a pen. “I'm guessing you and Waverly made good since I didn't see you emerge from her room on Saturday.”

 

“I said bye to you,” Nicole said with a frown.

 

Wynonna paused like she was thinking before shaking her head. “Listen, I can’t be expected to pay attention every time you speak. Now, you and Waves. You’re better now?”

 

Wynonna raised an eyebrow at Nicole who blushed, avoiding her eyes by opening her book. “Yeah, we um...had a good talk.”

 

“Mhm,” Wynonna said giving her a look, “just don't do anything that'll make me beat you up.”

 

“What kinda stuff is that?” the redhead couldn't help but ask. 

 

Wynonna kicked Nicole's desk leg and winked at her. “I think you know, Red.”

 

Nicole shot her a look and went back to her homework. The day was boring to say the least. At least until English. Nicole ended up being one of the first ones there and she tried not to make it obvious that she was watching the door for a certain cheerleader to come through. 

 

Admittedly she missed Waverly taking her from class to class a little. Sure it wasn't the best to have a nerd following her around all day, but at least she had someone to talk to between classes. Especially with Stephanie shooting her a deadly look every time they passed each other. Each time Nicole just flashed her the most charming smile she could muster and watched as she floundered. 

 

Finally, a familiar head of brown hair entered the classroom and Nicole sat up a little straighter. She allowed herself a small glance at Waverly's legs (she was only human) and smiled at the girl as she walked to her seat. Waverly smiled back and slid into her seat. Nicole really really tried not to notice that her skirt slid a little higher up her thigh when she sat down. For a dork she really did have nice legs. 

 

“Hey,” Nicole said softly before the bell rang. 

 

Waverly looked over at Nicole with a raised eyebrow. “Stephanie won't stop talking about how much of a dick you are,” she said smugly, “that was fast.”

 

Nicole shrugged with a quirk to her lips. “I'm not much for long term these days.”

 

“You're saying you just hook up with a girl and you're done?” Waverly asked flatly. 

 

The redhead bit her lip and played with the pen in her hand. “I mean, why be selfish when I can share the love?”

 

Something flashed in Waverly's eyes and she rolled her eyes. “Such an ass,” she said under her breath just as the bell rang and the class quieted down. 

 

Nicole immediately wished she could take back what she said, but the teacher started talking and Nicole just tried to pay attention to the class. Halfway through, she began to lose interest and started glancing over at Waverly every few minutes but the sandy haired girl was apparently enraptured with what the teacher was saying. Nicole ripped off a corner of the paper and scribbled on it. 

 

_ Waves, I realized I didn’t have your number. _

 

She folded the paper with sharp edges and waited for the teacher to have her back turned to pass it over to Waverly. The other girl looked at in on her desk for a moment before opening it up. Nicole watched out of the corner of her eye as she jotted something down and passed it back.

 

_ Why do you need it? _

 

Nicole bit the inside of her cheek and wrote back.

 

_ I wanted to text you yesterday and see if your head felt any better. _

 

_ Are you going to text me for a week then just forget about me like Steph? _

 

Nicole looked at the note for a moment before looking back at Waverly who, if she hadn’t been passing notes back and forth with for the past few minutes, looked like she was completely into the lecture on...whatever book Nicole was supposed to already be part way through. She couldn’t tell if Waverly was being serious or being cheeky, either way she answered as best she could.

 

_ I would never. You’re much more interesting than Steph anyways.  _

 

Nicole watched unabashedly as Waverly tapped her pen on the note after she had passed it back to her, the barest hint of a smile twitching at the corner of her lips. Soon she scribbled something down on the paper and threw it back onto Nicole’s desk.

 

_ You think you’re so damn charming. 212-555-6890 _

 

Nicole smiled in triumph and slipped the paper into her pocket with a flourish. The way Waverly shook her head let Nicole know she had seen. When the bell rang, Nicole quickly gathered up her books and threw her backpack over her shoulder. She tried to make it seem natural that she was leaving the classroom at the same time as Waverly, falling into step next to her.

 

“How’s your day been so far?” Nicole asked playing with the edge of her textbook.

 

Waverly held her book close to her chest and nodded, “Fine...what are you doing?”

 

The redhead frowned as she opened the door for the shorter girl. “Um...talking to you?”

 

“No, I mean...what are you doing?” Waverly asked again.

 

“I don’t understand,” Nicole admitted.

 

“You’re being nice.”

 

“So? I thought we were being friends.”

 

Waverly ducked into the bathroom and Nicole hesitated for a moment before following her through the door. The brunette was at the sink fixing whatever imaginary imperfection on her face she had found. Nicole leaned her hip on the sink next to her and licked her lips anxiously. “So...are we not friends?” she asked softly.

 

Running a hand through her hair, Waverly sighed and shook her head. “Sorry, yes, we’re friends. It just-...it threw me off I guess.”

 

Nicole couldn’t help the smile that crept over her face as she watched Waverly’s fingers rake through her hair again. “Okay...good. And you’re feeling better?”

 

“Much,” Waverly said finally turning to look at the redhead, “Thank you for asking.”

 

The door opened behind them and Nicole looked over her shoulder to see Stephanie glowering at her. “I...should go,” Nicole mumbled turning back to Waverly. She touched her forearm briefly in goodbye and smiled, “I’ll see you later.” She backed up to the door and winked at the other girl before slipping back out of the restroom.

 

***

 

Waverly watched Nicole leave before her eyes darted to Stephanie. She offered her a small smile and turned back towards the sink. She could feel Stephanie’s gaze on her but tried to ignore it.

 

“That Nicole moves on fast, huh?” Stephanie said walking up to the sink next to Waverly.

 

Waverly felt the smallest flutter of anxiety and finally turned to look at the other cheerleader. “What do you mean?”

 

Stephanie gave her a look like she was dumb. “I mean, she broke up with me less than three hours ago and now she’s chatting you up.”

 

The flutter of anxiety turned into a herd of butterflies and Waverly looked back in the mirror. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Sure you don’t,” Stephanie said with a roll of her eyes, “I guess I’ll just pretend I didn’t see the way you smiled at her just now then.”

 

Waverly turned quickly on her. “I’m not-...she’s a friend,” she defended, trying not to think of the things Stephanie was implying. Nicole was a friend, nothing more. She could never-...she wasn’t her type.

 

“Whatever you say, Captain,” Stephanie said sarcastically before turning on her heels and leaving. Waverly stood at the sink for another moment, her mind racing. Nicole had never even...she’d never even hit on her the way she hit on other girls. It had been like an afterthought for her when she finally did hit on Waverly. And it’s not like Waverly had ever shown any interest in girls...ever. At least she had tried. She made a point to not be... _ gay _ . The last thing she needed was for the entire school to know before she was ready.

 

There were other out kids in school. Jeremy, that Freshman who was always dressed in vests, Nicole, obviously. People didn’t necessarily bother them. It was a small town and the general populace was pretty set in their ways, but surprisingly the high school was fine. The kids of Purgatory seemed more open minded than their parents. But for Waverly-...

 

Well, she was an  _ Earp.  _ Her name was already a curse on the town. Her father and sister were dead, drunken car accident at the hands of her own father. Her mother had left years ago because of her father. And her sister, the only blood family she had left, had been in an out of Juvie consistently until this year. She was the only “normal” Earp. Straight A’s, head cheerleader, steady job, beloved in the town...The one who could restore the family name. And how could she do that if she was gay? She didn’t need the added scrutiny of the town on her.

 

Stephanie was just...jumping to conclusions. She’d never really liked Stephanie. She had always been a bit of a jerk. No one would listen to her anyways, Waverly figured.

 

The bell rang and it brought Waverly from her thoughts. “Shit,” she said to herself before picking up her backpack. She was late to her next class. Good thing it was Mr. Richards and all she really had to do was flash him a smile and a half-assed excuse and he’d be fine with it. She walked out of the bathroom and to her next class, trying her best not to think of the redhead or Stephanie.

 

***

 

“Alright, ladies,” Coach Moody said crossing his arms over his chest, “It’s starting to get icy outside and the janitor forgot to turn off the sprinklers and froze the grass. So the cheerleading team is going to be sharing the gym with us today, okay?”

 

Nicole perked up a little from her place on the bench at that statement, her back a little straighter. Maybe this was going to be a great first practice after all. She smirked to herself and adjusted her ponytail as the rest of her team just mumbled in compliance. She looked back at Moody and caught Dolls’ eye who was giving her a knowing look. 

 

“Let’s get started then. Warm up laps, go!” Moody said before blowing his whistle curtly. Nicole was up on her feet instantly and running down the stairs of the bleachers. As they were running, Nicole noticed Lucado coming into the gym, a gaggle of cheerleaders close behind. The redhead averted her gaze as soon as she saw Waverly, trying not to look like she was watching them. Instead she made a point of running just a little harder, already feeling the glistening of sweat start on her forehead. 

 

“Suicides!” Moody said tweeting his whistle again.

 

Nicole switched it up and sprinted from line to line, bending down and touching the line with each interval. After a few minutes of that, Moody yelled again. “Push ups!”

 

The red head dropped to the ground and began her push ups, looking up to see what the cheerleaders were doing. But that was clearly a mistake, because she saw them stretching, bending over and touching their toes. She counted her pushups, eyes landing on Waverly with the sixth one. Hazel eyes looked up to meet hers and she smirked at her, winking at her as she continued with her workout. The cheerleader offered her a small smile back before looking back at her own coach.

 

Nicole would be lying if she denied the fact that she was showing off a little in each drill. After all, the other side of the gym was literally filled with cheerleaders and now was the time to make a good impression. Right?

 

They got to the scrimmage part of the practice and Nicole was feeling pretty great about the whole thing. She was doing well, the coach had given her accolades a good number of times. Dolls was looking impressed too. They were in the middle of the scrimmage, the cheerleaders doing some sort of routine on the other half of the gym. Nicole had just passed the ball when she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Waverly was about to step on some other girl’s hands. She took her eyes off the game for a moment just as Waverly was thrown in the air and she did a split midair. 

 

It felt like the world was going in slow motion.  

 

Nicole watched as she did a perfect split, skirt riding up and spanky pants showing. She was pretty sure her jaw dropped and the rest of the world faded away as she watched Waverly come back down to earth, huge smile on her face.

 

A moment later there was a blinding pain at the side of her skull and Nicole blacked out. She groaned when she finally came to, head pounding. The ground was hard on her back and she figured she was on the gym floor. The noises in the gym felt too loud yet eerily quiet at the same time.

 

“Nicole? Are you okay?” a soft voice came.

 

She blinked her eyes open, the fluorescent lights of the gym blinding her. The first thing she saw was...an angel looking down at her.

 

“Nicole?” the figure over her repeated softly.

 

Nicole smiled dumbly as her brain caught up with the rest of her body. “Hey, pretty girl,” she said groggily. 

 

It finally registered that it was Waverly leaning over her, Nicole noticing a slight blush on her cheeks. She tried to sit up only to feel a soft pressure on her shoulders. 

 

“You probably should stay down,” Waverly said softly. 

 

“You alright, Haught?” Dolls asked. Nicole looked around and noticed Moody, Lucado, and Dolls standing in a circle around her. 

 

“What happened?” Nicole said rubbing her skull. 

 

“You were...distracted,” Dolls’ eyes darted to Waverly before he finished, “and got hit pretty hard in the head with a basketball.”

 

“Oh,” Nicole said, still more than a little distracted by Waverly continuing to look at her, brow furrowed. Her hands were still firmly holding down Nicole's shoulders and she wasn't sure she wanted it to end. 

 

“Come on, Haught,” Moody said holding out a hand to help the girl up, “Let’s get you to the nurse.”

 

Nicole nodded and took his hand, letting him pull her up so she could trudge off to the nurse. 

 

“Earp, why don’t you take her,” Lucado said gesturing towards the other girl, “You’re friends right?”

 

“Um, sure,” Waverly said as Nicole continued to rub her head.

 

“I have the worst headache,” Nicole grumbled.

 

“Let’s get going then,” Waverly said as she carefully put her hand on the back of Nicole’s upper arm to lead her towards the nurse's office. It felt like she was moving through a fog as Waverly led her into the hall. The only sound was their sneakers squeaking against the linoleum of the empty hall and bouncing off the lockers. 

 

“So,” Waverly said breaking the silence, “you got hit in the head with a basketball.”

 

Nicole grimaced, but smiled softly, “Was it funny at least?”

 

Waverly bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah it was pretty funny.”

 

Nicole gave Waverly a look, daring her to laugh before she broke and snorted herself. Waverly joined her, their laughs echoing in the empty hall. 

 

“You are okay though, right?” Waverly asked as their laughter died down. 

 

“I think so,” Nicole said with a shrug, “My mom always said I had a hard head.”

 

Waverly giggled again and Nicole couldn't help but smile. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the nurse's office and Waverly walked in with her. “I guess I'll drop you off here then,” Waverly said as the nurse gestured for Nicole to sit down in one of the chairs. 

 

“Yeah,” Nicole said a little sad, “I'll um...see you later then. Thanks for walking me.”

 

“Anytime,” Waverly said already opening the door to leave, “I am your student guide after all.”

 

Nicole just rolled her eyes as Waverly ducked out of the nurse’s office.

 

*** 

“I can’t believe you got to take a whole week off,” Wynonna waxed on for what felt like the hundredth time. Nicole and Wynonna were laying on her bed, Wynonna’s head at one end and Nicole’s on the other, watching whatever horrible movie Wynonna had chosen. Nicole adjusted the laptop on her nightstand to get a better view and kicked Wynonna lightly.

 

“It’s pretty embarrassing actually,” Nicole explained once more, “I got hit in the head with a damn basketball! I missed two practices because of this concussion.”

 

‘Yeah, yeah, stop bragging,” Wynonna said playing on her phone.

 

When Nicole texted Waverly the next day that she was told to stay home the rest of the week to recover, Wynonna was over at her house minutes later. The older girl was using Nicole’s injury as an excuse to skip school and hang out instead. To be honest, Nicole couldn’t complain at all. It had been nice having Wynonna over when the house would have otherwise been empty. Besides her mother of course who seemed just thrilled that Nicole had a friend. Even if she cursed like a sailor and asked if they were part of a mob scene as soon as she entered the house for the first time.

 

“Girls!” Jessica’s voice came as she knocked on the door, “Do you need anything? Drinks? Snacks?”

 

“We’re fine, mom,” Nicole said as Jessica poked her head in.

 

“We’re good, Mrs. Haught,” Wynonna said winking at the older woman. Nicole rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the laptop as Jessica left again.

 

“Your mom is awesome,” Wynonna said going back to her phone, “I wish Gus was that cool.”

 

Nicole had yet to meet Gus, but figured she must be some kind of saint to deal with Wynonna all the time.

 

“She must be cool if she doesn't mind you skipping school for a week with me,” Nicole pointed out with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Wynonna waved her comment off. “I bet you anything she sends Waverly after me today. Plus I think she's just relieved that I'm hanging out with a boring loser like you rather then getting in trouble.”

 

Nicole's headaches had finally gone away thanks to the four full days of doing nothing but watching bad movies with Wynonna in the dark. It would all be very romantic if either of them were interested in the other in any way. Which they weren't. Nicole was thankful to finally have a friend to do nothing with. It was a relief. With Wynonna there was no concentrated effort to be anyone she wasn't. Wynonna literally didn't give a shit. 

 

The sound of a soft song started in the distance and Nicole's ears perked up. Wynonna frowned at the sound and nodded. “Sounds like Waves,” Wynonna muttered, “Speak of the devil.”

 

Nicole twisted herself on the bed to peer out her window. A red Jeep approached from down the street, radio blaring and getting clearer the closer it came. 

 

_ “You don't love me, it's plain. I should know I'll never wear your ring. I should hate you the whole night through. Instead of having sweet dreams about you-” _

 

_ “ _ Patsy Cline. You can hear Waves coming from a mile away with that shit,” Wynonna said stretching on the bed. 

 

“I think it's kinda nice,” Nicole said as the car pulled in front of the house. 

 

“It's Curtis’ CD. She hasn't taken it out of the car since he died,” Wynonna said softly before adding, “It is kinda nice.”

 

Questions bubbled at the tip of Nicole's tongue but she kept them down. The car turned off, cutting off the song. Nicole watched as Waverly stepped out of the car and headed for the door. Nicole started to swing her legs off the side but Wynonna grabbed her leg. 

 

“Let Waves come up here, I'm lazy and you're dying,” Wynonna said staring at her phone again. Nicole consented and laid back down on the bed just as the doorbell rang. Looking down at her worn practice t-shirt from her old basketball team and worn jeans, she wished she could at least change her shirt without Wynonna noticing. She could hear her mom fussing over Waverly downstairs and the soft patter of the girl’s footsteps coming up the stairs. 

 

There was a knock at the door and Wynonna shouted, “We don't want any!”

 

“Funny,” Waverly said coming through the bedroom door. She had a thick packet in her hand and she handed it to Nicole. “Homework for the week.”

 

The redhead groaned and took it. “Now we really don't want it,” she muttered. 

 

“I have yours in the car, Wy,” Waverly said with a smile. She looked around the room a little awkwardly and Nicole smiled as she sat up from the bed. 

 

“Welcome to  _ casa de Haught _ ,” she said running a hand through her hair. 

 

“ _ Gracias,”  _ Waverly said sitting on the edge of the bed in front of her sister who was still lounging. She handed Nicole a folded bundle that she hadn't noticed before, “I brought this for you.”

 

Nicole took it and held it up. The blue and white letterman jacket unfolded in front of her and she blinked at it for a moment. “That was fast,” was all she could manage. 

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and rolled out of the bed, “Jock talk. I'm going to go get more of Jessica's bomb ass cookies.”

 

“I think you're the only one who likes those,” Nicole said as Wynonna left the room, closing the door behind her. 

 

“She's a garbage disposal,” Waverly muttered before looking back at Nicole expectantly, “What are you waiting for? Try it on.”

 

“Really?” Nicole said wrinkling her nose, “That's not lame?”

 

Waverly shook her head in a way that Nicole didn't think she could ever deny her. Not when she had that little smile on her face that crinkled the corners of her eyes. 

 

“Fine,” Nicole mumbled, standing up and shrugging the jacket onto her shoulders. She looked down at herself and straightened it out before holding her arms out to the side for Waverly to examine. “What do you think?”

 

Waverly tilted her head and looked at Nicole before hopping off the bed. “Your collars messed up,” she said before reaching out and adjusting the neck of the jacket. Soft fingers still chilly from the cold brushed against Nicole's neck and she shivered involuntarily. “Sorry,” Waverly mumbled with a small smile, “cold hands.”

 

“It's fine,” Nicole said, though she was unsure the chills were completely because of cold hands. 

 

Waverly's eyes tracked down the front of the letterman jacket, fingers following and bumping over the silver buttons on the front. Nicole felt her breath catch as she watched Waverly examining the jacket so closely. Her fingers moved over the embroidered “Haught” on the left breast of the jacket and over to the large “P” on the other side. There was a small basketball on the bottom of the letter as well, and Waverly shook her head. 

 

“Here barely a month and already on Varsity,” she muttered mostly to herself it seemed. 

 

“We all have our talents,” Nicole said, her voice gravely. 

 

Waverly looked up at Nicole and that's when she noticed how close they were standing. If Nicole leaned down just a little she could probably brush her lips just along the highest point of her cheekbone. 

 

Not that she would. Ever. Because Waverly was a total nerd. And also not interested at all. 

 

But Waverly was...really really pretty. Long lashes over hazel eyes…

 

“Hey, nerds,” Wynonna said banging the door open with her hip, “Jessica gave me like two dozen cookies!”

 

Nicole took a step away from Waverly and cleared her throat, cheeks hot. Wynonna loomed between the two for a moment, Waverly turning to face her sister. 

 

“You look like an ass,” Wynonna mumbled through a mouth full of cookie, plastic container full of them clutched in her arm. “Ready to go, Waves?”

 

Nicole cringed at the horrid nickname but didn't feel like admonishing Wynonna for it at the moment. “Bye, Wynonna!” Nicole said rolling her eyes and stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jacket, “I'll see you guys on Monday. And thanks for bringing my stuff, Waves.”

 

“No problem,” Waverly said, “if you have any questions on any of it you can call me.” She shrugged and Nicole smiled widely. 

 

“I might have to,” she said walking the two sisters down the stairs and out the front door. She closed the door behind her when she heard Patsy Cline start up again. 

 

Jessica poked her head in from the kitchen, “I’m glad you're making friends.”

 

“Me too, Mom,” Nicole said as she ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

 

*** 

 

Nicole took a big bite of the sandwich she'd brought from home before Wynonna grabbed her lunch bag. 

 

“Any of your mom's cookies?” she asked peering into the paper bag. 

 

“Nope,” Nicole said snatching the bag back from Wynonna. They were sitting at the back corner table of the cafeteria, Dolls besides the eldest Earp. 

 

Wynonna grumbled to herself as she rummaged through Dolls’ lunch bag too. Waverly slid onto the bench next to Nicole. Which was a bit of a shock. In the week that Nicole had been back, Waverly had been friendly with her. They'd walk with each other between classes when they crossed and talked in their chemistry class, but that was about it. Waverly sat with the cheerleaders at lunch and Nicole sat with Wynonna, Dolls and occasionally Jeremy. So Waverly joining them still threw her a little off. 

 

“The Queen of Purgatory graces us with her presence,” Wynonna said sarcastically. 

 

“Mature,” Waverly said flipping some hair over her shoulder, “I came to tell Dolls and Nicole about my birthday party on Saturday.”

 

Wynonna's eyes got wide, smile growing. “Hot damn you're going through with it!” she said with a punch into the air, “It’s gonna be a rager. Thank god Gus is gone for the weekend.”

 

“It's not going to be a rager,” Waverly clarified before turning towards Nicole, “Will you be there?”

 

Nicole smiled, “Sure.”

 

“Me too,” Dolls said looking between the two girls. 

 

“Perfect,” Waverly said standing up from her spot once more, “See you in chemistry, Nicole.”

 

Nicole watched the cheerleader walk away before turning back. Dolls was looking at her, eyebrows raised and Nicole blushed. 

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” he said with a smirk, going back to his food. Nicole frowned at him and tried to hide her blush. 

 

***

 

The rest of the week went by faster then Nicole expected and she almost forgot about Waverly's party Saturday night. At least she would have if Wynonna didn't text her to see if she had access to alcohol. She definitely did not. 

 

She wasn't sure what to wear to the party. Something simple...she didn't want to seem like she was trying too hard or anything. But the party would be crawling with cheerleaders and she wanted to at least make an impression. Half her wardrobe later, she decided on a button up and her leather jacket. Simple, and definitely not trying too hard. Hopefully. 

 

“Bye, Mom!” Nicole called as she headed for the front door. 

 

“Be safe!” Jessica called from the living room where she was watching some sort of soap opera, “Call me if you or your friends need a ride.”

 

“Thanks,” Nicole said almost sheepishly before heading out the front door and to her car. She hadn't been to a party since…well since the going away party that Shae had thrown before Nicole left. All the parties she went to since being with Shae had pretty much been just following her girlfriend around while she socialized. 

 

Nicole couldn't help but feel nervous still as she approached the McCready house. Even down the street she could hear the music pumping and if the parked cars lining the road were any indication, there were a lot of people there. Nicole pulled into the first spot she could find and got out, slipping her keys in her jacket pocket. Her hands quickly followed as she walked up to the house. As soon as she pushed the door open the music hit her in the face full force, almost knocking her back. 

 

“So much for not having a rager,” Nicole said to herself as she spotted Wynonna disappearing into the kitchen. It was fairly quiet in there and she pushed Wynonna playfully from behind. 

 

Wynonna whipped around violently but smiled when she saw the redhead. “Finally!” she said turning back around to grab something. She thrust a double shot glass in Nicole's hand, alcohol sloshing over the rim and down her hand. 

 

“Already?” Nicole asked in disbelief. 

 

“Stick with me, Haught Stuff,” Wynonna said pouring herself a shot, “You haven't seen nothin’ yet.”

 

Five shots later, Nicole was pleasantly drunk. She wasn't at risk of forgetting everything or being sloppy. She was juuuuuust drunk enough to feel loose and happy. Maybe a little more bold. That being said, Wynonna was beyond wasted but still managed to have a slight sense of poise about her. 

 

A few of the football players had wandered into the kitchen and Nicole couldn't hide her grimace. Wynonna grabbed her jacket sleeve and pulled her back into the living room where it looked like the entire population of Purgatory High had gathered. Nicole scanned the room through her drunken haze until her eyes landed on Waverly dancing with Rosita. She felt a sharp elbow to her rib and turned back to Wynonna. 

 

“What the hell?” she slurred. 

 

Wynonna just snorted in laughter and pointed over to a gaggle of cheerleaders on the other side of the room. One of them looked at her and waved shyly. As if on instinct Nicole smiled her most charming smile at the girl, dimples on display. The girl blushed and looked away, tossing brown hair over her shoulder. 

 

“You should talk to her,” Wynonna said wriggling her eyebrows, “Beth is actually not the worst.”

 

“Maybe I will,” Nicole said straightening her jacket. Just as she was about to take a step towards the group, she felt strong slender arms wrap around her from behind. She twisted around to find the source of her containment and saw the top of sandy hair hugging her waist. “Waves?”

 

“You came!” Waverly said looking up at her. 

 

Nicole blushed and returned the hug. In her drunken mind she wondered why Waverly felt like she fit perfectly in her arms. “Hey, birthday girl,” Nicole said as Waverly gave her one last squeeze and pulled away only slightly, arms still loose around the taller girl. 

 

“I didn't think you'd come,” Waverly admitted, the smallest slur apparent in her voice. 

 

“I wouldn't miss it for the world,” Nicole said, grateful she didn't drink so much that she was acting like an idiot right now. When she got super drunk, she got stupidly silly. Basically all her swagger was gone and she was a hopeless mess. Shae had described her as a puppy. 

 

Chrissy and Rosita came up behind Waverly, the latter placing a hand on the small of Waverly's back. She turned so quickly that brown hair whipped Nicole in the face and she sputtered for a moment. Waverly threw her arms around Rosita’s neck and kissed her cheek. Nicole raised an eyebrow at the blush on Rosita’s cheeks, a small ball of...something in her stomach. Jealousy? No. That would be ridiculous. 

 

Wynonna clapped Nicole's shoulder and pushed her towards another table of drinks. “See you around, baby girl,” Wynonna said winking at her sister, “we have business to attend to.”

 

She steered her towards the drink table and poured them another drink. The seed of...whatever in her stomach seemed to grow when she turned back to see Rosita still holding Waverly around the waist as they talked, faces close. Her gaze shifted back to the group of cheerleaders on the couch, Beth still looking at her. With a smirk she chugged the drink Wynonna had shoved in her hands, alcohol burning her stomach on the way down. 

 

“I'm gonna go talk to Beth,” Nicole said with a grimace, handing Wynonna back the empty cup. 

 

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Wynonna said. She was already distracted by Dolls who had just walked into the party. Nicole began her walk over to Beth, the distance seeming so much longer with the alcohol running through her veins. The girls surrounding Beth got up as Nicole approached so she sat on the coffee table across from the girl. Their knees bumped and Nicole smiled at her. 

 

“Hey,” she said holding out a hand, “I'm Nicole.”

 

“Beth,” the other girl answered, taking her hand. Her handshake was limp and Nicole grimaced internally. Still she let her handshake linger a little too long, fingers lightly brushing Beth's palm when she pulled away. She was rewarded with a small blush and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. 

 

“So,” Nicole said tilting her head and purposefully looking the cheerleader up and down, taking in her short skirt, “Wanna dance?”

 

Beth pretended to think for a moment but Nicole could see right through it. All girls were the same it seemed. Whether in LA or the middle of nowhere. 

 

“Sure,” Beth said holding out a hand that Nicole instantly took. 

 

She stood up and tugged her towards the crowded dance floor. Beth's arms were instantly around her neck and she let her own hands find her hips. They began to move to the beat, Beth's hips subtly grinding into her own. If she didn't have six drinks in her, Nicole might have thought it was a little much. But the alcohol made her brave, especially with the teenage hormones practically racing through her body. 

 

Nicole was vaguely aware of everyone else in the room, but mostly she caught Rosita's eye from across the room. The other girl had her arm over Waverly's shoulders as  she talked to Chrissy with animated hands. 

 

She ducked her head and focused on Beth again. Beth looked up at her through her lashes and Nicole felt her stomach stir. Fingers dug into the back of her neck so that their foreheads were touching and they were breathing the same air. Nicole gripped Beth's hips even tighter, thumbs slipping under the hem of her shirt to find warm skin. 

 

Beth pressed herself closer to Nicole, lips close to her ear when she whispered, “Come with me.”

 

The shorter girl pulled away from Nicole and laced their fingers together. She followed along behind her, head feeling a little heavier from the alcohol. Admittedly her eyes were mostly on Beth's ass as she walked, so when they ended up in a laundry room she wasn't quite sure how they got there. Not that she cared when Beth closed the door, the music muffled, and pulled Nicole flush against her. 

 

“Is this okay?” Beth asked softly, “I've just-...I've seen you around school and-”

 

“This is so okay,” Nicole interrupted. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Beth's. Something deep in Nicole's stomach fluttered as Beth's tongue brushed along the seam of her lips. Beth lifted herself up onto the washer without breaking the kiss and Nicole couldn't help but think how impressive that was. Nicole was tugged forward by her collar, legs going around her waist to pull her even closer. 

 

Nicole smirked against Beth's lips, hands sneaking up the back of her shirt. This was already better than any of the parties back home with Shae. This was like how she would party before Shae. Show up alone and end up with a girl before the end of the night. It had been her pattern and it worked for her. Maybe that's just who she was going to become again. 

 

She felt fingers tighten in her hair and she groaned, pressing herself as close to Beth as she could. She could feel heels digging into the small of her back and was about to kiss down her neck when-

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

Nicole pulled away from Beth, eyes blinking away the alcohol as she tried to find the source of the voice. Waverly was standing in the doorway, looking shell shocked and well-...pretty pissed. 

 

“Hey, Waves,” Beth said, “Mind closing the door?”

 

Waverly looked from Beth to Nicole before throwing a thankfully empty cup at Nicole's head and storming away. 

 

“What the hell?” Nicole sputtered as she took a step away from Beth, “Waverly, what's your problem?”

 

But the Earp was gone before Nicole could get her answer. She didn't know why Waverly was mad, but she certainly didn't want her to be mad at her. They were just getting this whole friends thing down. So she ignored Beth's questioning and ran after Waverly. She saw her disappearing into the kitchen and followed after her. 

 

“Waves!” Nicole called only slurring slightly. 

 

“Don't call me that!” Waverly said spinning around to face the taller girl, “And leave me alone.”

 

“Fine,  _ Waverly.  _ What is your problem?” Nicole asked, “Why are you throwing things at me?”

 

Waverly huffed, “Because you're an asshole.”

 

Nicole blinked at her, trying to figure out what exactly she had done to offend Waverly but coming up with nothing. “I thought we were friends-!”

 

“Then maybe you should keep it in your pants!” Waverly said stepping forward and poking Nicole hard in the chest. 

 

“What the fuck does that have to do with anything? If I want to be your friend I can't hit on girls?” Nicole said, her anger rising. 

 

She saw Waverly shrink in the slightest but quickly gain it back. “No! Maybe just stop hitting on my friends! In front of me especially!”

 

Nicole ran a frustrated hand through her hair. “But why?! Just give me one good reason why!”

 

“Because!” 

 

“Because?!” Nicole gave her a humorless laugh, “That’s a bullshit reason and you know it! You know what I think? I think you're just jealous because no one wants to flirt with your uptight ass anyways!”

 

Waverly's face faltered and Nicole wished she could take everything back. She sighed and took a step closer to the brunette who stepped back to match. She saw tears welling in Waverly's eyes and her heart broke a little. 

 

“Waves, I'm sorry-” 

 

Waverly stomped past Nicole, bumping her shoulder against her roughly as she went. Wynonna rounded the corner into the kitchen just then and put an arm out to stop her sister as soon as she noticed her tears. 

 

“Baby girl, what happened?” Wynonna asked looking for the source of the problem. Nicole ran a nervous hand through her hair when she saw Wynonna realize she was the only other one in the room. 

 

“It's nothing, Wy,” Waverly said even as she sniffled and leaned into her sister. 

 

Wynonna's eyes landed back on Nicole and she shook her head. “Did you say somethin’ to my sister?” she slurred. 

 

“Wynonna,” Nicole said cautiously, “I was just apologizing.”

 

The eldest Earp shook her head and strode closer to Nicole. “I like you, Red, but you shouldn't have done that.”

 

“Wynonna-” Waverly said just before her sister pulled her fist back and punched Nicole in the jaw. She fell back into the sink, catching herself by her elbows as she tried to blink away the pain. Thank god for the alcohol, at least. It wasn't...too bad. But she was sure she'd feel it in the morning. 

 

But with the alcohol coursing through her veins, she felt her anger rise and she pushed herself off the sink and fist first into Wynonna. The Earp stumbled back in surprise and Nicole held her fists up in front of her. “I don't want to fight you, Earp!” she growled. 

 

“Too late!” Wynonna said before launching herself into the taller girl. Nicole stumbled back and they both fell to the floor, Wynonna straddling her hips. Nicole held the other girl at bay as best she could, pushing back on her shoulders. Wynonna landed another punch to Nicole's eye and lights popped in front of her eyes as she swung blindly at the girl on top of her. 

 

“Stop!” Waverly yelled from...far away it sounded like. All Nicole could really hear were her own grunts as Wynonna punched her again. The weight on her hips lifted and Nicole was punching the air for a moment before realizing that Dolls had pulled Wynonna off of her. She could taste blood in her mouth and she scrambled off the floor quickly. Waverly stepped between them, hands on each of their chests. “You're both acting like children!”

 

“She said something jerky to you, Waves!” Wynonna said as she still struggled in Dolls’ arms. Nicole noticed with some pride that she had a bruise blooming on her jaw. At least she got one good punch in. 

 

“Stop! You two have done enough!” Waverly said before gripping Nicole's chin and turning her face to examine it. “Dolls, take both of them to my room, please, while I get some ice.”

 

“I'll just go home,” Nicole mumbled looking everywhere but at either of the sisters. 

 

“No, I'm cleaning you up,” Waverly said firmly. Nicole didn't feel like arguing anymore so she began the path to Waverly's bedroom, remembering from the last time she was there. 

 

She sat on the bed with a huff, watching as Dolls whispered something to Wynonna before finally releasing her. The brunette pushed off of him angrily and glared at the redhead. 

 

“When I find out what you said to my sister-”

 

“Can it, Wynonna, you've done enough,” Waverly said walking in with wash cloths and ice, “Thanks, Dolls, I can handle these two from here.”

 

He nodded and gave them both a look before turning and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

 

“Waverly-”

 

“Not a word, Wy,” Waverly said as she handed Nicole an ice pack, “For your eye.”

 

She put it over her eye, flinching at the pressure. “I'm sorry,” she said quietly. 

 

“Oh so she gets to talk?”

 

Waverly just shot Wynonna a look. “You were a bit of an asshole,” Waverly muttered as she handed an ice pack to Wynonna too. 

 

Nicole signed and rolled her neck. Now that she was sitting she could really feel the alcohol making her brain fuzzy and limbs heavy. Waverly began to dab at a cut on her forehead and she hissed. “I jus’-...I don't know. You confuse me,” she slurred, “Like why don’ you jus’ tell people you’re gay?”

 

She felt Waverly stiffen, her movements paused and she cursed to herself. “Fuck shit fuck fuck,” Nicole said opening her eyes to look at the brunette, “I'm sorr-...I'm drunk and-”

 

“Wait,” Wynonna said sitting next to Nicole, “Waves...are you actually-...I'm just gonna ask. Are you gay?”

 

Waverly licked her lips and looked back at Nicole. “You...how did you-...? You didn't tell Wynonna?”

 

Nicole frowned and shook her head. “That's not my place to tell. Until I just royally fucked it up.”

 

The brunette looked at her for a moment, different emotions fluttering over her face. “I um...it's okay.”

 

“So are you?” Wynonna asked again, leaning forward. 

 

Waverly rolled her eyes and threw the cloth at Wynonna. “I'll-...yes, okay? But I don't want to talk about it right now.”

 

“I knew it,” the dark haired girl said before laying back on the bed. 

 

“I'm sorry,” Nicole repeated, “I really am.”

 

“It's fine,” Waverly said softly, “Just don't...do it again.”

 

“Never. Scouts honor,” Nicole said holding up two fingers in a salute. 

 

“I guess you're not that bad when you're not being a jerk,” Waverly muttered, unable to hide a small smile. 

 

“That's what I strive for,” Nicole said lowly. 

 

“One more thing,” Waverly said. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Beth is-...not worth your time,” Waverly said with a shrug. 

 

“We're really talking about this?” Nicole groaned. 

 

“Fine. Later.”

 

“Or never.”

 

“Later,” Waverly said with a wink. Nicole wished she had a simple explanation for the butterflies in her stomach, but she didn't. She'd blame the alcohol for now. Waverly switched modes instantly, face becoming stern as she tapped Wynonna's knee. “Now you two, kiss and make up.”

 

Nicole couldn't help the face she pulled at the image. Waverly rolled her eyes. “Be mature, you know it's not literal,” she said. 

 

Wynonna rolled her head to look at the redhead. “Yeah yeah sorry I punched you in the face,” she mumbled, “But you deserved it.”

 

“Wynonna!”

 

“I was defending you!” 

 

“I don't need you to defend me,” Waverly said with a raise of her eyebrow. 

 

“Well I'm sorry too,” Nicole said wanting this to be over sooner rather than later. The whole thing was humiliating. Her mom was going to be so mad when she saw the black eye. 

 

Waverly smiled at the two of them. “Thank you. All better. Now,” she said turning fully to Wynonna, “Go downstairs. I need to talk to Nicole.”

 

“But-”

 

“In private.”

 

Nicole felt her stomach knot in nerves. Private? Why? She hoped Waverly wasn't going to ream her out some more. 

 

“Waves, I'm not leaving you after-”

 

“I can handle myself!” Waverly said sharply, “I'm only two years younger than you, you know.”

 

“I thought I knew everything at seventeen too,” Wynonna said as she jumped off the bed, still stumbling a little from the alcohol, “Fine. Whatever.”

 

She left the room and slammed the door a little behind her. Nicole stared at it a moment, fingers playing with the bedspread. She felt the bed dip as Waverly sat next to her and she blurted, “I’m really sorry...again. I didn't mean to out you to your sister, I-”

 

“How did you know?” Waverly asked. 

 

Nicole shrugged and chanced a look over at Waverly. She didn't look mad...but she figured she was hiding the anger to unleash it at the right moment. “I just...could tell,” Nicole said, “I don't know. It's a feeling. And I mean, you and Rosita-”

 

“Rosita?” Waverly interrupted with a frown, “I mean-...she's not…we aren't-...she's not gay.”

 

Nicole raised her eyebrows at Waverly. It was pretty clear Rosita at least had feelings for Waves, but maybe that was too much for the girl to handle right now. “I mean...I'm just saying,” she sighed, “I'm really really sorry though. It was inappropriate-”

 

“Nicole,” Waverly said stopping her with a hand on her leg, “stop apologizing. It’s okay, I promise.”

 

Waverly's hand felt like it was burning a hole through her pants. “I-...okay.”

 

Waverly removed her hand and continued. “Anyways, it's probably for the best. Now I don't have to think of some weird way to come out to her.”

 

Nicole blinked at her for a moment. “You're not...mad?”

 

The brunette shook her head. “It was an accident. I'm a little relieved like I said.”

 

The redhead ran a hand through her hair. “If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you...out? The whole school seems pretty gay friendly. Surprisingly.”

 

“I just would rather not let the world know. Yet,” Waverly said looking down at her lap. 

 

Nicole ducked her head to look at Waverly's eyes again. “It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know.”

 

“I'm the golden child,” Waverly said softly, “Head cheerleader, honors student...I'm not-...I can't be gay too.”

 

“Why’s that?” Nicole asked, “One has nothing to do with the other, you know. You can be gay and an honor student.”

 

Waverly sighed. “I know. I just don't want to disappoint Gus.”

 

Nicole felt an overwhelming surge of sympathy and she nudged Waverly's shoulder with her own. “Gus seems pretty cool. I doubt she'd have a problem with it. If Wynonna already knows, she probably does too.”

 

“You're right,” Waverly mumbled, “I just dread talking about it with her.”

 

“You can always tell when someone will be cool with it,” Nicole said, “For example I knew my dad wouldn't be cool with it and...I was right.”

 

Waverly visibly faltered for a moment before asking. “Your...dad? How did he react?”

 

Nicole shook her head, feeling emotion choke her for a moment. “Let's just say you walking in on me with a girl was about a fraction of the reaction he had.”

 

“Geez.”

 

“Yeah,” Nicole said quickly changing the subject, “By the way, tell me again why you're so mad every time you find me kissing a girl?”

 

Waverly rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Because. Who wouldn't be mad about it?”

 

“Most people would just close the door and leave,” Nicole said matter of fact. 

 

“I just don't like it thrown in my face, okay?” Waverly said looking at up Nicole. 

 

“What? That I'm making out with other girls or-”

 

Waverly smacked her arm lightly. “No!” she blushed, “Don't be an idiot. Just the whole gay thing in general.” 

 

Nicole nodded slowly, “Okay. Whatever you say,” she teased. 

 

“I'm not jealous,” Waverly clarified.

 

“I know,” Nicole said with a smile, “But, seriously, if you ever need to talk about anything...I'm here.”

 

Waverly smiled softly. “Thank you,” she whispered, “I guess you're not too big of an idiot.”

 

“The greatest compliment,” Nicole said sliding off the bed. 

 

“Are you going back down to the party? Find Beth?” Waverly asked, a little bite in her last sentence. 

 

Nicole shook her head. “My face hurts. I'm...just gonna go home.”

 

Waverly nodded and slid off the bed too before wrapping her arms around Nicole's waist in a hug. Nicole hesitated a moment before wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, cheek resting on the top of her head. She really was the perfect height for this. And her hair smelled really good...Nicole began to feel dizzy and blinked it away, giving Waverly one last squeeze before she pulled away. 

 

“Okay, I'll see you later then,” Waverly smiled. 

 

“Yeah,” Nicole said with an awkward smile and wave before slipping out the door. She managed to get out the front door without anyone noticing and began to walk home. She knew she shouldn't be driving and she needed to get fresh air anyways, Waverly's perfume still in her nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I (bootz) won Bella Books Fanfiction to Published Novelist contest AND I'M BEYOND EXCITED AND TERRIFIED. Thank you everyone for voting.


	6. you can only run for so long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading with us. We're having such a fun time with this story, we're beyond thrilled that you are all enjoying it as much as us. Things are taking bit of a turn for the better now it seems. It seems. ;)
> 
> This chapter was written by the awesome theGayNerd.
> 
> We hope you enjoy this chapter! You can find her on Tumblr (thenerdyemo) and Twitter (@FionaLitherland) to tell her how awesome she is. You can also find me on Tumblr (bootz-n-catz) or Twitter (@bootsncatz).

Waverly blinked her eyes open trying to adjust to the light in her room. She lay there staring at the ceiling running through the events of the previous night. Her party. Her mind repeating the impromptu coming out to Wynonna.. not looking forward to the conversation ahead. Her gut churned at the thought of talking to her sister about her sexuality. It was apparently getting harder and harder for the brunette to keep it hidden, that part of her now seeming to bubble over the surface. Wondering to herself exactly how it was that Nicole just  _ knew.  _ Waverly had tried and succeeded for the past couple of years to keep that part of her buried, hidden away from those around her. With the exception of Chrissy. 

 

A wave of guilt hit Waverly like a punch to the stomach. She wasn't even the one to tell Wynonna that she was gay, it should've been, she wanted it to be. But she was too much of a coward for that, too damn scared to make the words come out of her mouth. 

 

Hearing movement downstairs Waverly decided that she may as well face the music, avoiding it hadn't done her much good up to this point. Plus she owed her sister an explanation, at the very least. Not forgetting the heartbroken look in Wynonna's eyes, if only for a split second, it was there.

 

Pushing herself up off of the bed Waverly slipped her robe on, a habit she'd picked up since Nicole's surprise visit a few weeks ago. Making her way downstairs, the smell of stale alcohol attacking her nostrils, as she took in the destruction of the house. Empty bottles and red cups littering every surface. Furniture scattered and knocked over. 

 

“Shit...” Waverly muttered to herself, at the thought of cleaning the house before Gus got back tonight. 

 

Rounding the corner to the kitchen Waverly saw Wynonna slumped face down at the kitchen table, arms outstretched, nursing a mug of coffee. The younger Earp leant one hip on the doorframe and crossed her arms, finding a small amount of amusement in Wynonna's suffering. 

 

“That bad?” she smirked. 

 

Wynonna slowly lifted her head to shoot Waverly a glare. Before flopping her head back on the table with a small thud. 

 

“Ow,” Wynonna groaned. 

 

Waverly chuckled at her sister and crossed the kitchen to pour herself a coffee. Leaning against the counter Waverly brought the mug up to her lips, letting the smell and heat break through her brain fog. 

 

“Wynonna...”

 

“Yeah, baby girl?” the older Earp muttered into the wood of the table. 

 

“About the whole ga- erm. The girl thing...”

 

“You mean the gay thing?” Wynonna said gently, lifting her head to look at her sister. 

 

“Yeah. That,” Waverly's eyes wide, ignoring the fact that it felt like her stomach had bottomed out. 

 

“I don't care who you're into Waves. Hell I've had my fair share of cunnilingual studies,” the eldest Earp joked, wiggling her eyebrow. 

 

“Ew. Wynonna.”

 

Wynonna barked out a laugh, getting up and holding her arms out to Waverly. Placing her mug on the side Waverly accepted her sisters embrace, tears of relief spilling over her eyelids. 

 

“It hurt that you didn't tell me though, baby girl...” Wynonna said into Waverly's hair before dropping a soft kiss to her head. 

 

“I know. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to lose you again, Wy. You only just came back,” Waverly sniffed, tightening her grip around Wynonna. 

 

“You won't. Promise.”

 

A wave of relief washed over Waverly's entire body. Mostly due to the fact that Wynonna knew, but more because things between them were gradually returning to normal. Although what normal was for the pair anymore she wasn't sure. Wynonna had been in and out of Waverly's life that much over recent years that it almost did become normal for them. She was just happy they were finally breaking the habit of what felt like a lifetime. 

  
  


***

 

After spending the morning cleaning the house and returning everything to how it should be Waverly and Wynonna slumped down on the couch in exhausted silence. The brunette’s head felt like it might be splitting in two. The sisters had tried putting music on but couldn't agree on the volume, the genre or  _ anything.  _ Realising the lost cause, Waverly shut the stereo off in the end, complaining about it making her headache worse. 

 

Waverly felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out, an involuntary smile stretched across her face.

 

_ Nicole 1 new message  _

 

A little surprised that it was Nicole who had text her. Honestly, she was still getting used to the new Nicole. Or rather, the real one? Sure there were moments that she reverted back, Waverly easily jumping on those moments to scold her. Though she wasn't entirely sure why. 

 

_ NH: How're you feeling today? _

 

Waverly smiled to herself, not sure what she had been expecting, finding a little comfort in the fact that Nicole had been thinking about her. Waverly's stomach fluttered. 

 

_ WE: Like I need to eat a cheeseburger the size of my head! What about you? _

 

A reply coming through almost instantly. 

 

_ NH: How about Shorty's? My treat?  _

 

Waverly paused for a moment, thinking on her reply when another message came through. 

 

_ NH: My way of saying sorry, about last night.  _

 

_ WE: Okay but I'm ordering the most expensive thing on the menu! _

 

_ NH: Deal. Pick you up in a hour? _

 

_ WE: Don't be late! _

 

_ NH: Wouldn't dream of it. _

 

Smiling to herself Waverly slipped her phone back in her pocket. Suddenly finding the motivation to move Waverly pat her hand against Wynonna's leg before standing. “I'm off for a shower.”

 

Wynonna raised an eyebrow at Waverly in question. “Hot date?”

 

Waverly scoffed, trying to hide the heat rising in her face. “No. I'm going to Shorty's with Nicole.”

 

“Sooo, yes then?” Wynonna probed, giving Waverly a quick wink. 

 

“We're just friends, Wy,” Waverly rolled her eyes. 

 

“Okay. Okay.”

 

Waverly laughed and almost skipped out of the room, popping her head back round the frame and shooting her sister a warning look. “Oh and Wy, when she gets here...play nice!” she pointed at her sister before disappearing up the stairs not giving her time to answer. 

  
  


***

 

Nicole pulled her car up to the curb outside the McCready’s house climbing out carefully. Her body feeling a little delicate and aching from the previous night. Straightening out her shirt and rubbing her suddenly sweaty palms down her jeans Nicole slowly made her way up to the front porch. The redhead was feeling a little apprehensive about how Wynonna would act towards her. She'd finally made a friend, a real friend and she'd managed to fuck it up in a matter of minutes thanks to an alcohol fueled argument with Waverly. The shiner and split lip she was sporting this morning a painful reminder. 

 

One that her mom was still expecting an explanation on after Nicole practically ran out of the house to avoid Jessica before she left. 

 

Taking a deep breath Nicole lifted her hand to knock the front door, only for her knuckles to come into contact with air. Briefly confused until she saw Wynonna stood in front of her with the door open. Jumping back slightly, putting a little room between the two. Nicole smiled sheepishly at the brunette. 

 

“Come for round two Nic?” Wynonna raised an eyebrow, her expression unreadable.

 

For a brief moment Nicole didn't know whether she was supposed to reply or turn around and leave. Until a smiling Waverly appeared, squeezing under her sister's arm to get out of the door. “I'm not sure she's that much of an idiot Wynonna...” Waverly chuckled, giving Nicole a small wink. The redhead immediately feeling her body go weak, he knees threatening to buckle under her weight. 

 

Wynonna slanted her lips to one side in faux thought before looking back at Nicole. Who was frozen in place. 

 

“Yeah. Guess not,” Wynonna smiled, “but consider that your warning shot!” the brunette finished, pointing her finger in the taller girl's face. 

 

Nicole could only nod, eyes widening. 

 

“Then we're good, Haught Shit,” Wynonna clapped Nicole's shoulder turned on her heel and went back in the house leaving a bewildered redhead looking at a closed door. 

 

Waverly poked Nicole in the side startling her back and giggled, “Ready?”

 

“Um. Yeah...” the redhead managed, still trying to process what had just happened. “Is she-? Was she, um-. That was a joke right?”

 

Waverly shrugged, smile so wide her eyes crinkled to half moons. 

 

A smile that had Nicole hypnotised, something stirring inside her belly. Nicole rubbed the back of her neck self consciously realising she had been staring at the brunette. Clearing her throat the older girl turned to leave, only to be stopped by Waverly's hand on her arm. 

 

“Wave-?”

 

Waverly gently took Nicole's face between her hands, running her thumb underneath the black eye. Nicole hid her grimace as the brunette’s thumb traced the dark purple bruise. The older girl couldn't help but watch Waverly examine her injuries, her forehead creased in concern that reflected in hazel eyes. Nicole was broken from her trance by a sharp pain on her lip. She hissed at the sting of Waverly's other thumb tracing the cut there. 

 

“Sorry,” Waverly whispered her eyes meeting Nicole's for a moment before her hands were gone, “sorry I didn't mean to..erm,” she giggled nervously.

 

“I-it's. It's, fine,” Nicole stammered through clouded thoughts, her limbs feeling a little like spaghetti. “Come on,” she nudged Waverly forward with a hand to the small of her back. 

 

They both walked to Nicole's car in a comfortable silence. The redhead stealing glances at Waverly from the corner of her eye. Opening the door Nicole gestured towards the passenger seat with her hand. 

 

“Your chariot awaits,” she grinned. Dimples lining her cheeks effortlessly. 

 

Waverly rolled her eyes and quirked her lip before lowering herself into the passenger seat. Letting Nicole close the door behind her. The redhead ran around the front of the car and hopped in the driver's side turning on the ignition. 

 

Taking a seat in a booth in the back corner of the soda shoppe, Nicole handed Waverly a menu before opening her own. She felt eyes on her, and after a moment she looked up over her menu and saw Waverly raising an eyebrow at her, menu still closed.

 

“You remember the part where I work here right?” 

 

“Of course,” Nicole watched Waverly confused.

 

“Then what's with handing me a menu?” Waverly asked, tapping Nicole on the head with said menu. 

 

Nicole shrugged, a playful smirk tugging one side of her lip, “I honestly didn't think you were that into your job. You know. Considering you're never here?”

 

“I am so!” Waverly argued, playfully shoving the redhead. 

 

“Really? See that's funny because, out of the few times I've been here,” feeling confident and like she had the upper hand Nicole pointed her index finger onto the table. “I've only  _ once  _ seen you working” Nicole pointed her finger at Waverly. A giant smug smile spread across her face. 

 

“Try me,” Waverly challenged. 

 

“Huh?”

 

Waverly nodded her head once towards the menu in Nicole's hands. “The menu. I bet I could name every single thing we sell.”

 

“Sounds like a challenge, Earp.”

 

Just as Waverly opened her mouth to answer she was cut off by a waitress appearing at their table greeting them. Waverly smiled politely and engaged in small talk with the teen. Carrie, Nicole confirmed from the italic writing on her name badge. Turning her attention back to the girl sat opposite. Watching her smile and gesture with her hands as she spoke. Nicole's lips spread into a slow goofy grin.

 

After ordering her food Waverly and the waitress turned to Nicole, who felt the blush painting her cheeks. Shifting in her seat, throwing a glance to the waitress and back at Waverly trying to appear like she had at least been paying attention and not hopelessly staring at the shorter girl.

 

“I'll have what she's having,” Nicole said filling in the blanks quickly. 

 

Once the waitress had taken their order both girls slipped into silence as Waverly typed out, what Nicole assumed to be, a text before putting her phone down. Picking it up again almost instantly when a reply came through. Quickly typing again and sliding it in the pocket of her jacket. 

 

The waitress returned with their drinks a few minutes later as Waverly had started listing off the drinks they had available.

 

_ “Milkshakes: Strawberry, Vanilla, Chocolate, Banana..”  _

 

They both smiled at Carrie in thanks before she disappeared to serve other customers again. 

 

Absentmindedly taking a sip of her milkshake as she listened to Waverly move onto the sodas. 

 

“Urck! What's  _ that _ !” Nicole recoiled, smacking her lips and tongue together like it would rid her mouth of the offensive taste. 

 

“Strawberry milkshake...” Waverly answered looking at Nicole like she'd just dropped out of the twilight zone. “...that you ordered...”

 

“I did no-” Nicole caught herself before finishing. Realising she was too distracted by Waverly to listen to what the girl had ordered. “I'll be right back,” the redhead grumbled, making her way to the counter. 

 

***

 

Waverly chuckled to herself at the look of pure horror on Nicole's faces as she stood and left, to presumably order another milkshake. Feeling her phone vibrate again the brunette reach into her pocket. 

 

_ RB: we could go to Shorty's? Order the Waverly hangover cure? _

 

Waverly bit her lip reading the message several times before replying.

 

_ WE:  I'm kinda already here.. _

_ WE: with Nicole.  _

 

_ RB: on a date? _

 

_ WE: what? No! As a sorry for last night. _

 

_ RB: right. She's getting pretty good at those.  _

 

_ WE: she's trying Rosie.. _

 

_ RB: sure _

 

Waverly looked up out the window into the parking lot a little confused. Rosita had a growing and more obvious dislike toward Nicole which she could understand. Sort of. I mean, they were best friends. Her Rosita and Chrissy. But the latter had never shown a dislike towards the redhead.. sure she got protective but that's just who Chrissy was. 

 

Before Waverly could think too much on it though she was startled by Nicole plopping herself in the booth opposite her. New milkshake in hand. Taking an exaggerated sip from her straw. Punctuating her satisfaction with an elongated ah. 

 

“You're an idiot,” Waverly said rolling her eyes. 

 

“Yeah. I hear that a lot from JC too,” Nicole smiled, something flashing across her brown eyes. 

 

“Is she the illustrious ex I've heard Wynonna talk about?” 

 

Nicole scrunched her face in disgust. “Ew. No. She's my sister.” 

 

“Ahhhh. Your sister sounds smart.” 

 

“Yeah she is- hey!” Nicole gripped at her heart and feigned hurt, “you don't hold back do you?”

 

Waverly chuckled and gave a small shrug, “I grew up with Wynonna.” Her attention back on Nicole's eye and lip, tracing Nicole's features with her eyes. Waverly felt the urge to reach out and touch Nicole's face again. Fighting it she grabbed her arm resting on the table, placing the palm of her other hand flat on the counter.

 

“I'm sorry she-”

 

Nicole reached out and placed a hand on Waverly's arm, stroking soothing patterns on her skin. Waverly felt herself go stiff, hairs standing on end as a weird tingling shot through her. Looking up and locking with brown eyes.

 

“You don't need to apologize, Waves.” Nicole clenched her jaw, “ _ You _ didn't do anything wrong. That's why I have the busted face and you don't.”

 

The brunette opened her mouth to speak as Carrie made her way over with their food. After a few awkward sorrys, Nicole snapped her hand back like she'd been burned, while Waverly turned a deep shade of red. 

 

Picking up one of her fries and dipping it in some ketchup, Waverly pointed it at Nicole. A mischievous grin on her face. 

 

“You know. That's four times now.”

 

“What is?” Nicole asked around a mouthful of fries, swallowing. A small bundle of fries gathered in the redheads fingers, waiting. 

 

“That you've apologized to me for doing something stupid.”

 

“Four?”

 

“Mhm,” Waverly hummed biting down on the french frie, “For being a rude asshole.” Waverly lifted her hand, pointing one finger up. “For being a rude asshole and insulting me to my face,” another finger went up. Watching the redhead grimace and shrink in her seat. Nibbling on the end of her fries nervously. “Telling me no one would date me because I'm uptight..” a third finger.

 

Waverly watched Nicole recoil and slide down further. The guilt she felt over what she'd done visible in her eyes. 

 

“Okay in my defense, I'm an asshole.”

 

“ _ That's  _ your _ defense _ ?”

 

“I didn't say it was a good one. Wait, what's four?” Nicole asked, forehead creased. 

 

Waverly ducked her head and leant forward towards Nicole, who did the same. Waverly checked the diner to make sure no one was within hearing distance. “Outing me to my sister?” Waverly raised one last finger. 

 

Sitting back Waverly picked her burger up and took a big bite, a smug look on her face. Ignoring the stir in her stomach. 

 

While Nicole gave a guilty look, “My bad…” she shoved more fries in her mouth, “Wanna talk about it?”

 

“Not right now...and not here,” Waverly dismissed with a wave of her hand. 

 

Both girls settled into conversation as they ate, Waverly a little thankful that Nicole had accepted the change of topic.

  
  


***

 

The headlights from the car cut across the quiet twilight on the drive back to Waverly’s. Both girls singing along to the radio. Well, Waverly sang along while Nicole hummed in tune, joining in on the chorus or the words she recognised. The brunette had taken over the car stereo minutes after leaving Shorty's, in a sort of initiation to Purgatory. At least, that's what she'd called it when she flashed that smile, the one Nicole couldn't say no to. Flicking on the radio. 

 

Nicole pulled the car to a stop and got out, meeting Waverly on the sidewalk. 

 

“What are you doing?” Waverly asked curiously. 

 

“Erm, walking you...to your door?” 

 

“Why?” the brunette asked curiously. 

 

Nicole slipped her hands in her pockets, dipping her head and shrugged. “Make sure you get back safe?” In truth the redhead wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to Waverly, taking up every second she still could. 

 

Waverly nodded once and smiled softly, “Hm, okay,” linking her arm through Nicole's. Catching the redhead off guard she stiffened before relaxing into the touch. They both walked up the path without saying a word, just enjoying the others company. Nicole wished for time to slow as they climbed the steps to the porch. 

 

“So, I'll see you tomorrow at school?” Nicole asked nervously. A little sad. Waverly pulled Nicole in for a hug, squeezing her middle. The redhead’s breath caught as the smell of her friends shampoo and perfume took up the space around her. She slowly wrapped her arms around Waverly's shoulders and gave a little squeeze. Clenching her jaw to resist the urge to kiss Waverly's temple, unsure where the thought had come from. Allowing her eyes to close, feeling Waverly pressed against her front, head burrowed into her chest. Thinking how perfectly the smaller girl fit in her arms, not for the first time. Hearing the latch click on the front door Nicole's eyes shot open, pushing Waverly away quickly putting space between the two. She wanted to avoid another punch at the hands of Wynonna, knowing seeing them like this would probably earn her one. 

 

Nicole's body shuddered at the sudden cool air rushing around where Waverly had been nested against her. 

 

Looking up at the opening door like a deer trapped in headlights expecting to see the older brunette. A wave of relief washed over her as another of panic replaced it just as quickly taking in the greying short haired woman stood smiling at her. 

Waverly turned round and let out an excited squeak as soon as she saw the woman, jumping towards her for a hug, nearly knocking the older woman over. 

 

“Gus! You're home early!” Waverly mumbled excitedly into their embrace. 

 

Realisation hitting Nicole, not really doing much for the panic she was feeling. Nicole knew that the short haired woman meant a lot to both girls. She'd taken them in and was more of a mother to them than their own..,or rather, Wynonna had muttered something to that effect during the week off school she'd spent with Nicole. 

 

Gus pulled Waverly back and kissed her forehead. “Stop it now. You seem to have enjoyed yourself in my absence,” smiling down at Waverly with a knowing look. Waverly giggled, her cheeks dusting pink.

 

The singsong notes of it stirring something in Nicole again as she stood silently watching their exchange. Her eyes fixed on Waverly. Her eyes brighter than Nicole had ever seen them, noting how she'd never seen the younger girl look so happy.  

 

“I don't believe I've had the pleasure...” Gus said facing Nicole. The redhead realising a beat too late that the older woman was talking to her. Wondering if she had been caught looking at Waverly. 

Facing Gus to introduce herself Nicole knew she had definitely been caught. Resisting the urge to rub her neck the redhead tried her sweetest smile, wanting to make a good impression on Waverly's adoptive mother.  

 

Seeming to remember Nicole was there Waverly spun in place, a smile so bright and wide it knocked the air from the redhead’s lungs, her mouth dry. “Gus, this is Nicole. Nicole, meet Gus”

 

“I've heard a lot about you, Mrs. McCready,” Nicole said shyly, holding a hand out. 

 

“All good I hope,” the short haired woman joked, pointing a look at Waverly. All of them seeming to know that she was referring to Wynonna. Taking Nicole's hand to shake it.

 

“Yes, ma'am.”

 

Gus nodded and turned back to the house, pausing to look at Waverly, “I made lasagna. Your birthday treat,” she smiled, Waverly bouncing on the spot biting the knuckle of her finger as if trying to contain her excitement. “You're welcome to join us Nicole?”

 

“That's very nice of you, Mrs. McCready, but I should probably get back. See you tomorrow Waves,” Nicole said before making her way down the porch. 

 

Only getting a few strides down the path before she heard Waverly call her name. Nicole looked back over her shoulder.

 

“Thank you. For today. I had a lot of fun!” 

 

“Anytime,” Nicole smiled before continuing to her car. 

  
  


***

  
  


The next three weeks passed Nicole by in a blur of school, basketball and the Earp's. Things with Wynonna had returned to their usual state of normal, at least, normal for them and things with Waverly were better than ever. Nicole had certainly settled in well in Purgatory. Given the her rocky start anyway. 

 

She was happy and for the first time in her life she could be herself. Without the weight of expectations of other people forcing her in a direction she maybe wouldn't of taken. However Nicole couldn't escape the ever looming fear that maybe things were going a little too well for her. Like life was playing some kind of cruel trick and at the perfect moment would pull the rug out from underneath her. Those thoughts easily forgotten when she spent time with Waverly... and Wynonna. 

 

Since the first time she met Gus, Nicole had become a regular visitor at the McCready house. Spending her evenings there after school, hanging out with either or both of the Earp's on the weekends. 

Waverly spending more time with Nicole at her house, winning over her mom and brother effortlessly. Jason had even backed off a little, always asking when Waverly was coming round. Convinced that her little brother had a crush on her friend. It was fun at first, to use it as a form of torture but in recent days it had maybe been bothering Nicole more than she'd like to admit. Waverly had even started doing cooking sessions with Jessica. Waverly claiming it was so Nicole and Jason wouldn't be able to torment their mother over her cooking. Although after Waverly having actually tried her mom's cooking Nicole felt it was more out of sympathy for anyone who had to eat Jessica's food. 

 

That's how she ended up looking after her younger brother with Wynonna. Lounging on the couch with one leg hanging off of the side, flicking through the cable channels. Luckily Jason had retreated to his room after Wynonna, who was sat legs up in the armchair next to Nicole, shot a few snarky comments back at him. Muttering something about wishing Waverly was still here as he slinked off.

 

Jessica and Waverly had taken a trip to the market, tonight her mother (with the help of Waverly) was going to make fried chicken and mac n cheese after Nicole came home raving about it when Gus had made it a few weeks back. Jessica's first attempt hadn't gone exactly to plan and they'd ended up ordering pizza instead. But even Nicole had to admit that her mom's cooking was improving. She found herself having to exaggerate the truth and swallow down food without chewing far less. Waverly obviously loved helping Jessica out in the kitchen, teaching her different recipes and techniques. Recalling the first time Nicole had come downstairs to find her mother hanging on Waverly's every word, even taking notes! Watching the two of them together sent a warm feeling around her body and made her heart swell. 

 

The phone started ringing from the kitchen counter, pulling Nicole from her memory. Hopping over the back of the couch she crossed the foyer in few steps grabbing for it, expecting it to be her mom checking in, again. 

 

“Hello?”

 

At first the line was silent. 

 

“ _ Jessica? _ ” the familiar irritated tone of her father crackled across the line. 

 

Nicole's whole body went still her blood turned to ice. Feeling her heart drop into her stomach, her chest tightening with each breath. 

 

“ _ Hello? _ ” 

 

“Sh-she's not here,” Nicole stammered, she hated how weak her voice sounded. 

 

“ _ JC is that you? _ ” 

 

“No,” was all Nicole could manage, swallowing down the lump in her throat. Eyes stinging. 

 

“ _ Let me speak with Jason. _ ”

 

Nicole couldn't even find the words to reply, in a matter of seconds her father had reminded her how worthless she was to him. Shoulders slumped the redhead padded up the stairs and opened Jason's door without knocking.

 

_ “You're dad _ wants to speak to you,” she mumbled throwing the phone at him and shutting the door behind her. 

 

Without thinking, Nicole made her way to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Her attention immediately on her iPod sat in its docking station. Scrolling through until she found the song she wanted, turning the volume up as the opening notes came through the speakers. Nicole let herself flop back on her bed. 

 

“ _ Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken? Can you feel, can you feel my heart?” _

 

Nicole shut her eyes as a last attempt to fight off her tears. Pushing the heel of her palms into her eyelids. Her anger subsiding, Nicole fought to cling onto it.

 

_ “I'm sorry brother, so sorry lover, forgive me father, I love you mother..” _

 

Nicole punched a clenched fist onto her mattress underneath as the first tear fell and rolled down the side of her face. The redhead flipped herself onto her front, hugging her pillow in defeat letting them come. She'd been here before, so many times she'd lost count. 

 

A loud knock came from her bedroom startling her from the sanctuary she'd created for herself. Her brain struggling to catch up with itself. Nicole had forgotten about Purgatory, her new life.. the Earp's. The hatred for herself consuming her. She was back in LA under her father's constant abuse. 

 

“Hey er, Nicole, you good?” came a loud and uncomfortable sounding Wynonna. 

 

At the sound of her friend voice Nicole regained some semblance of where she was. “Yes.”

 

The bedroom door opened but Nicole made no attempt to move. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. Crying. Broken.  _ Worthless _ . Nicole heard the music die out to whispers, her bed dipped next to her. 

 

“You don't look it, Nic...”

 

Nicole clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white at hearing her father's nickname for her. Taking a shallow breath that was all fabric conditioner the redhead tried calming herself. 

 

“I just want to be left alone, Wynonna.”

 

“Are you sur-”

 

Nicole sat up abruptly nearly knocking Wynonna off the bed and turned a bloodshot, tear stained glare at her friend. “Go. Away,” she interrupted. 

 

Not needing to be told again Wynonna stood holding her arms up in surrender. “I'll er, be downstairs. If you change your mind.” 

 

The redhead watched Wynonna leave, closing the door behind her, then slumped back into her pillow. 

 

She wasn't sure how much time had passed or even if she'd been awake for the entire time when a soft knock came. 

 

“Nicky? Can I come in sweetheart?” Jessica asked softly, opening the door slowly. 

 

“I'm fine, mom. You don't need to-” Nicole cut herself off, her voice hoarse. The redhead sat up, eyes puffy and red, she rubbed her eyes. Refusing to look at her mom. 

 

“Jason said that your-...that Nicholas called...”

 

Nicole only shrugged, her body felt like lead, every movement taking extra effort. Jessica walked over to her daughter and crouched down in front of her taking Nicole's face between her hands. Getting her daughter to look at her. “Talk to me, baby...please” 

 

“It's nothing mom. He- it's nothing.” 

 

Jessica dropped to her knees and gently kissed Nicole's forehead, wrapping her daughter into a hug. The redhead buried herself in her mother's embrace, returning the hug and letting it calm her. 

 

“We'll talk later, okay, string bean?” Jessica whispered into Nicole's hair before kissing her again. “Come on, chin up,” the older Haught finished, patting Nicole on the back. 

 

Nicole watched her mom stand and head for the door when she noticed Waverly stood in the doorway looking a little sheepish. One arm crossed over her stomach holding the other that hung at her side. 

 

“Hey, Nicky,” she brunette smiled gently, giving a little wave. 

 

Jessica put a hand on Waverly's shoulder and smiled down at her with a nod before leaving. 

 

“Can I?” Waverly asked gesturing towards Nicole's bedroom. 

 

The redhead nodded, watching Waverly slip onto her bed, back against the headboard the brunette tapped the bed between her legs. Nicole's head was too groggy to question the intimate gesture and simply shuffled up her bed and sat in front of Waverly, leaning into her. Feeling arms wrap around her stomach and link, the redhead relaxed in Waverly's arms. Her head resting against the side of Waverly's, who had perched her chin on Nicole's shoulder. Arms automatically going to her front, placing her hands over the younger Earp's. 

 

Nicole could feel the emotions that had been swirling around inside her calm. A deep content sigh escaping her lips. 

 

“I'm here, if you want to talk about it," Waverly whispered into Nicole's ear, sending a shiver down the taller girl's spine. 

They both sat in silence for a while. Waverly had started stroking and playing with Nicole's hair at some point, their fingers entwined on the redhead’s stomach. While Nicole's other hand rested over them.  

 

“He didn't even ask after me...” Nicole croaked. Waverly's gripped tightened. 

 

“Sounds like an asshole.” 

 

“Hm. Maybe we're more alike than I thought then...” Nicole gave a humourless chuckle. 

 

“Hey!” Waverly pulled Nicole in closer (if that was even possible) and gave her a quick shake “I don't know much, Nicole. I know you don't like to talk about it,  _ but _ , what I  _ do know _ is you're  _ nothing _ like your father. Understand?” the brunette reassured her, placing a soft kiss to Nicole's temple, making her stomach flip. 

 

At a loss for words Nicole nodded once. Both of them falling into silence again. Nicole could feel everything slip away, just focusing on Waverly wrapped around her. Tracing the patterns Waverly's fingers were making in her head as they etched onto her skull. 

 

“He disowned me, Waves...when I came out. The man I had looked up to and did  _ everything  _ to make happy. To make him proud of me. He cut me out of his life, like I was nothing to him… I don't think I'll ever forget the way he looked at me.” Nicole took a ragged breath, her eyes glistening with tears. 

 

“Then he's a narrow minded shithead,” Waverly said sternly, “and he's the only one who's going to miss out because of it.”

 

Despite trying her hardest to hold them back Nicole broke down into tears again. She tried to lift her hands to cover her face but Waverly stilled her, refusing to let go of Nicole's hands. 

 

“Hey, hey, shhh. It's okay,” the brunette whispered kissing her cheek. “You've made a new life here, Nicky, you've achieved so much in such a short space of time.  _ You _ did that. Without  _ him _ .” 

 

Waverly bumped at Nicole, gesturing for her to sit up so the redhead could look at her. Their fingers still locked together. Nicole sat facing the brunette, hanging on every word. Waverly's free hand coming up and wiping away her tears and resting on Nicole's cheek. “From where I'm standing, you're better off without your father in your life.” Waverly smiled softly. 

 

Part of Nicole wanted to argue with Waverly, wanted to tell her she was wrong. That Nicole wasn't worth any of it. But the way Waverly was looking at her, it made her want to believe what the brunette was saying. Nicole could feel herself being pulled into hazel pools, and honestly, she wanted to drown in them. 

 

“You hated me when you first met me...” Nicole gave a small smile. Falling deeper. 

 

“I told you, I didn't hate you. You were just being a shithead...” 

 

Nicole's smile vanished at the unintended comparison to her father. Eyes dropped to her bed as she picked at the comforter.

 

“Hey. No. Don't do that,” Waverly said releasing Nicole's hand. Putting it on the other side of Nicole's face trying to get the redhead to look at her. 

 

The redhead didn't lift her eyes. Her stomach felt heavy and knotted all at the same time. Her self loathing mixing with the feeling of Waverly so close to her, touching her. Nicole was afraid to look Waverly in the eye, scared of what she might see in them. Waverly tried to lift Nicole's head but the redhead resisted against the pull, allowing her eyes to close. Soaking in the fire that was Waverly's skin against hers. 

 

The redhead’s eyes shot open when she felt Waverly rest their foreheads together, noses nearly touching. Nicole braved a glance at the girl in front of her. Surprised to see nothing but care and understanding swimming around in her eyes. 

 

Nicole's breath caught in her throat, her eyes flicked down to Waverly's lips, her head clouded by everything Waverly. Her smell, how close they were and the brunette’s hot breath on her face making every hair stand on end. The redhead’s body screaming at her to lean forward and connect their lips. 

 

“Nicole, please look at me,” Waverly said, her voice pleading. Snapping Nicole out of her head she dragged her gaze to meet Waverly's. 

 

“You aren't him, Nicky. You're worth a hundred of your dad, and more. Do you understand me?” the youngest Earp asked. 

 

Nicole's lungs gave out, her heart hammered so loud against her chest that Waverly must be able to hear it trying to escape its confines. The redhead closed her eyes slowly, a small smile tugged at her lips as she nodded. 

 

“Good,” was all Waverly said, kissing the tip of Nicole's nose quickly and sitting up straight. Nicole nearly falling into the other girls lap from the sudden loss of support. 

 

Waverly hopped up off of the bed and gently shoved the redhead’s shoulder, “How about you come and help me and your mom in the kitchen, hm? That way you can't complain about her cooking,” Waverly joked, her lips spread from ear to ear. There was that stupidly beautiful smile again, the one Nicole could never say no to. 

 

The redhead pulled herself up mirroring Waverly's smile, not able to help herself. 

 

“I mean, it has improved recently. For some reason,” Nicole winked, earning a slap on the arm. Without thinking Nicole pulled Waverly into a hug, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist. Waverly squeaked in surprise before standing up on tiptoes, throwing her arms around Nicole's neck. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispered into her ear. Fighting the urge to kiss Waverly again. The redhead stepped back, hands resting on the shorter girl's hips, “We'd better get back down there before my mom burns the house down.”

 

“That's if Wynonna doesn't beat her to it trying to help!” Waverly smirked heading out the door, grabbing Nicole's wrist and dragging her along. Both girls laughing as they descended the stairs. 

 

An hour later the entire Haught family were gathered in the kitchen with the Earp sisters. Nicole, Jason and Wynonna sat around the breakfast bar watching Jessica and Waverly move around the kitchen. The younger Earp stopping what she was doing every so often to answer Jessica's questions or assist her. All five of them wearing giant smiles and laughing. 

Nicole couldn't help but follow Waverly around the kitchen with her eyes. 

 

Since their conversation upstairs she knew something had shifted between her and Waverly. Or at least, for her anyway. She'd always thought Waverly was pretty, she carried herself in a way that no other girl did. Never fell for Nicole's bullshit. Waverly was kind, caring, smart, funny and beautiful. Too beautiful. Too good. Definitely too good for Nicole. The redhead hearts squeezed, her chest heavy. Already craving the brunette’s touch again. Swearing to herself as she watched Waverly and her mom together that she would do anything to protect the youngest Earp, to make her happy...even if they were only ever going to be friends. Nicole would settle for that, as long as she could keep Waverly in her life. 

 

It was safe to say that Jessica's second attempt at fried chicken had gone down a storm. Nicole, Jason and Wynonna even going back for seconds. The conversation flowed easily and for the first time since she'd come out and her sister had left home Nicole felt like she was surrounded by family. It felt like more, almost, with the exception of the absence of her older sister. Nicole made a quick mental note to call her later. 

 

Wynonna and Nicole cleared up and washed the dishes after dinner. Waverly nearly collapsed when she heard her sister volunteer to do the washing up. Of course Jason had followed Waverly into the living room with her mom who was nursing a victory glass of wine. After everything had been cleaned up and put away the two joined everyone in the lounge falling back into their easy conversation again. Until Waverly yawned announcing that it was getting late and they should probably go. They did all have school tomorrow. 

 

Nicole walked the Earp sisters out, unsure of how to say goodbye to Waverly. The redhead went to rub the back of her neck but before she could Waverly barrelled into her, giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Feeling breathless again Nicole felt the heat rising in her face, to the tips of her ears, hoping that the dim lighting hid her blush. Nicole turned to say goodbye to Wynonna, feeling a little lightheaded and flustered. The older Earp catching her off guard with a hug, unsure of what to do with the new level their friendship had apparently reached, Nicole patted Wynonna's back a little awkwardly. Waverly giggling next to her. 

Wynonna spun on her heels walking towards Waverly's jeep in an instant. Avoiding looking at Nicole who had slipped her hands in her pockets, feeling just as awkward as the older Earp. 

 

“Thanks for a good one, Haught,” Wynonna called back.

 

Turning her attention back to Waverly who put a hand on the redhead’s arm, giving it a little squeeze. “Remember what I said,” the brunette smiled before skipping after her sister. 

 

“Bye, guys!” Nicole shouted after them before heading back in the house. 

 

Leaning against the front door to close it behind her, sucking in a breath to try and clear her head. Nicole needed to speak to her sister. 

 

Running up the stairs three at a time in her excitement. She hadn't spoken to JC since her first game over a week ago. Even then it was through texts, her sister had been stupidly busy recently with college work and her job. Leaving very little for more than a few messages between the two. 

 

Dialling her sister's number Nicole listening to the phone ring out, a nervous excitement bubbling in her stomach. She hoped her sister wasn't busy...and awake! Relief hitting her when she heard the call connect. 

 

“Nicky!” JC nearly squealed. 

 

“Hey JC, how's it going?” Nicole chuckled, laying down on her bed, propping her head up with her hand. 

 

“Busy. But good. Urgh, but so busy. What about with you? I spoke to mom the other day, said her and Jason were fine. How's Wynonna? Waverly?” JC rambled in excitement. 

 

Nicole laughed at her sister, hearing her huff down the phone. “Shut up idiot, I've missed you okay?”

 

“I've missed you to.” 

 

“So?” her sister pressed. 

 

“Wynonna's good. Waverly's good. I'm...good”

 

“Nicky?”

 

“Okay, so...don't freak out. Just- I think...that...I have a crush on Waverly?” Nicole answered, her voice getting higher. 

 

JC burst into laughter down the phone causing Nicole to frown in confusion. “What's so funny?”

 

“Oh my naive, oblivious little sister...you've had a crush on that girl since the day you met her! I'm just surprised it's taken you this long to figure it out!

 

“I have not!” Nicole protested. 

 

“Oh reeaally? So she wasn't the first thing you mentioned when you called me? She wasn't the  _ only _ girls name you remembered your first day? And she wasn't the one you  _ moped about for over a week _ because she wouldn't talk to you?”

 

Stunned into silence Nicole dropped onto her back, processing what JC had just said. Thinking back over every moment spent with Waverly since meeting her. 

 

“...Shit.” she breathed. Picturing the stupid smug look her sister always wore when she was right. 

 

“So....what happened?” JC questioned. 

 

“What?” 

 

“With Waverly?”

 

Nicole took a breath and swallowed before answering. “I was feeling pretty shit after dad phoned and-”

 

“Wait! Dad phoned you?!” the older Haught asked, her tone switching from playful to harsh in a beat. 

 

“No! He phoned the house. Not the important part, dweeb.”

 

“Right...”

 

“Anyway. I was...well, the usual and I don't know J. I mean she was there...she just held me and said the right things and-” Nicole cut herself off afraid to say out loud how much she wanted to kiss Waverly, even to her sister. Saying it out loud would make it real. It was real anyway though right?

 

“...Anndd?” JC asked impatiently, obviously hanging on Nicole's every word. 

 

“...I nearly kissed her. Well I thought about it...” Nicole muttered. 

 

“You like her,” her sister stated, her smile obvious in her voice. 

 

“It's just crush,” 

 

“You're an idiot,” JC sighed. 

 

“Probably,” Nicole chuckled.

 

“Listen, sis,” JC suddenly sounding very serious, “you like Waverly. The sooner you admit that, the better. For both of you”

 

Nicole was about to ask her sister what she meant by “both of them" when she heard Jessica calling her from downstairs. 

 

“Listen, Jess, I gotta go. Mom wants to talk yano, about the  _ dad thing. _ ” 

 

“Okay, but before you go...”

 

“Yeeaah?” Nicole asked suspiciously. 

 

“It's homecoming soon right? Ask her.”

 

“What?!” the redheads eyes shooting wide open, heart skipping a beat. 

 

“Ask Waverly to homecoming. Just, think about it,” JC offered. 

 

“Okay, fine...” the redhead surrendered. It wasn't the worst idea. It definitely beat going alone “...I'll think about it.”

 

“Okay good. Let me know how it goes! I'll call you again before I come home okay?”

 

“Sure, sure.” 

 

“Laters,  _ meathead. _ ”

 

“Bye,  _ nerd, _ ” Nicole smirked, hanging up the phone. 

 

Sitting up with a groan Nicole slowly made her way downstairs to talk with her mom. 

 

***

 

The halls of Purgatory High were surprisingly quiet Monday morning as Waverly made her way to her locker. Spotting Rosita at hers Waverly ran over catching her best friend in a bear hug. 

 

“Heey, Rosie,” Waverly beamed. 

 

“Mornin’ to you too,” the dark haired girl giggled. “Good weekend?”

 

“Yeah actually. I had work Saturday, as you know,” referring to when Chrissy and Rosita had stopped by to keep Waverly company during her shift, “Then Sunday I spent the day with Nicole and her family. What about you?”

 

“With Nicole,  _ again _ ?” Rosita asked, her irritation written all over her face. 

 

“Yeah? You know we're friends...”

 

“Seems a little more than that to me,” the other cheerleader muttered under her breath.

 

Waverly wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear the last part, but she did. A defensive anger rising she crossed her arms and shot a pointed look at Rosita. 

 

“And what's that supposed to mean?”

 

“Just that you've been spending a lot of time with her recently is all.”

 

“Yeah well I'm helping her mom with some stuff. Like I told you,” the brunette raised an eyebrow.

 

“Are you sure that's the only reason, Waves? I mean, come on,” Rosita pushed, clearly not backing down. 

 

Waverly felt something in her snap, unsure why she was having to explain herself to her best friend. 

 

“Look, just because I'm gay Rosie, doesn't mean I'm into every girl I hang out with okay?! I mean you of all people should know-”

 

“You're what?” Rosita interrupted, a look of shock on her face as her mouth fell open. 

 

Waverly stood staring blankly at her friend for moment trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about. Hitting her like a ton of bricks Waverly slapped her hand over her mouth. Her expression matching the other girls. “Fudge nuggets,” she mumbled through her hand. 

 

“Wait...so you're...”

 

Waverly nodded. 

 

“And Nicole?”

 

“Just a friend” Waverly answered, removing her hand from her mouth. 

 

They were just friends, of course there were moments when Waverly wanted more. Maybe. But Nicole wasn't interested in her like that. So it wasn't really a lie as such. Plus she knew the redhead’s reputation with women and Waverly didn't really want to become just another notch on her bedpost, so to speak. 

 

“Okay then,” the taller girl smiled down at Waverly.

 

“Okay then?” 

 

“Yep.” 

 

All previous anger towards her friend dying out, Waverly smiled at Rosita and linked their arms, dragging cheerleader along in the direction of her locker before homeroom.

 

Rosita spun round in her chair to face Waverly, leaning in. The other students slowly filling the classroom around them. 

 

“So, girls huh?”

 

Waverly's body went ridged, eyes darting around the room making sure no had heard. Hands gripping either side of her desk like she could get swept away at any moment. The brunette’s eyes bugging out of her head as she looked at Rosita, she swallowed and nodded slightly. The darker hair girl chuckled before continuing.

 

“And I'm only just finding out about this now?”

 

Waverly leaned over her desk, as much as it would allow. “It's not something I'm exactly telling people, Rosie..,well until recently I guess”

 

“Recently?” Rosita asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Waverly waved it off just as the teacher walked in, silencing the class. 

 

“I'm glad you told me," the cheerleader said, giving Waverly's hand a squeeze before turning back round in her seat. 

 

Uncurling her hands from her desk Waverly opened up her textbook, not really paying attention to the words written on the page. Glad that she had finally told Rosita too, she'd never in meant to keep it a secret from her in the first place. Waverly did seem to have a knack for letting it slip off of her tongue when she was caught off guard, rather than actually meaning to tell anybody. Or a certain redhead did it for her. Laughing at herself internally, the brunette pulled her pen out and started her homework. 

 

A little while later Waverly felt someone nudge her desk. She looked up to see Rosita's arm stretched out behind holding a small piece of paper out to her. The brunette took it, opening it immediately.

 

_    Will you go to Homecoming with me? _

 

_                  [  ] Yes           [  ] No  _

 

Blinking at the note in front of her a few times while the words sank in. Her mind wandered back to Nicole and the night of her party. When the redhead had thought there was something going on between the two cheerleaders. Waverly dismissed the thought quickly. Rosita was her friend and they'd always been  _ really close _ . Nothing had changed. She couldn't think of anyone she would like to go with...well maybe one but Waverly had decided to ignore those feelings weeks ago. No matter how much harder that seemed to be the more time she spent with Nicole. 

 

Ticking “Yes” Waverly popped the note into the hem of Rosita's shirt, at the base of her neck. She watched Rosita's arm reach round for the note, turning to look at Waverly quickly. Both girls smiling at one another before burying her head back into her math book. 

  
  
  
  



	7. One step forward two steps back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you wonderful people!
> 
> So here it is.. the seventh installment of mine and Boots joint fic! This week's (awesome) chapter was written by bootsncatz herself and it's a doozie!
> 
> I hope you all packed a parachute.. because when you're so high up there's only one way you can go ;) 
> 
> If you wanted to stop by and tell boots how awesome she is you can do that via her  
> Tumblr, bootz-n-catz  
> Twitter, @bootsncatz
> 
> And if you felt like stopping by and saying hey you can find me on  
> Tumblr, thenerdyemo   
> Twitter, @FionaLitherland
> 
> Anyway guys.. enjoooy :p

Nicole tried to concentrate during her class. She really did. But her mind had wandered to Waverly every few minutes. Waverly who had been there for her when her dad was-...well being her dad. Waverly was sweet, there was no denying that. 

 

There was also no denying that Nicole had been thinking about her more and more. How could she not? Waverly was beautiful and smart and kind and-...basically everything Nicole wasn't. She was the kind of girl mothers dreamed about for their sons and daughters while Nicole was the opposite. She had kissed one too many girls, had one too many one night stands, to be someone parents wanted their kids to be with. 

 

Nicole thought absently for a moment that maybe she could go with Waverly to Homecoming. Just as friends...obviously. Waverly wasn’t interested in Nicole as anything more than friends, that much had been made abundantly clear. And Nicole wasn’t either. At all. She was a friend. Nothing more.

 

As soon as the bell rang, Nicole was out of her seat and slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Quickly, she went to her own locker to get her books for the next class and rolled her shoulders. Nicole stood for a moment at her locker as she tried to think of how she should ask Waverly to Homecoming. As a friend. It had to be casual but...still nice.

 

“Waverly, will you go to Homecoming with me?” she whispered to herself as she put a book she didn’t need in her locker, “See, easy. Waverly, will you go to Homecoming with me?”

 

She closed her locker and started walking over towards Waverly’s locker as she continued whispering to herself. “Waverly-...Waves, will you go to Homecoming with me? Waves...maybe we should go to Homecoming together?”

 

She leaned against the locker next to Waverly's, taking a deep breath and willing the nerves to leave. Friends. Just friends. Her eyes landed on Waverly’s hands just as she was opening up a note from her pocket. Nicole looked at it curiously, only able to make out the word ‘Homecoming’. The nerves lit in her stomach again and she licked her lips. 

 

“How was class?”

 

Waverly folded up the note and put it in her locker. “It was good. Um,” Waverly turned towards Nicole with a squint, small smile on her face, “Rosita asked me to Homecoming with her.”

 

Nicole's stomach clenched and she tried to keep her face neutral. “Oh. And you-...what did you say?”

 

“Yes,” Waverly said with a blush, “it could be nice. And she's my friend, so.”

 

“Yeah, friend,” Nicole said with a forced smile, “I haven't even thought about Homecoming yet. Or who I'm going to ask.” She shrugged, trying to appear uninterested in the whole thing when it felt like a hand was squeezing her heart for all it was worth. She was so embarrassed and felt stupid that she thought Waverly might want to go with her. It was a dumb idea. God she was stupid.

 

“Hey Waves,” Rosita said walking up behind them, “Nicole.”

 

She forced a smile in Rosita's direction, but the other cheerleader was too busy looking at Waverly to even notice. 

 

“Can I walk you to class?” Rosita asked bumping her hip with Waverly's. 

 

Waverly smiled as she closed her locker. “Sure.”

 

Nicole shifted awkwardly. She didn't want to be there anymore. It felt like she was intruding on a private moment that she didn't want to witness. She saw Rosita reach for Waverly's hand, fingers lacing together. There was a mild panic in Waverly’s face before she squeezed the other girl’s hand and let go, deciding to link their arms together instead. Nicole must have been staring, because Waverly smiled sheepishly at her as Nicole pushed herself off the locker. 

 

“Okay, um, I'll see you two at lunch?” Nicole rushed out with a smile and a nod. She began towards her class and let out a long breath. Waverly was just a friend. Nicole shouldn’t be jealous or upset she was going with Rosita to Homecoming. Not at all. She kept reminding herself of that as she swung the classroom door open a little too hard, slamming it behind her.

 

***

 

“Dude, you've been aggro all day,” Wynonna said as Nicole slammed her lunch tray down, “What gives?”

 

Nicole mumbled incoherently and stabbed at her salad. So what if she had been a little aggravated since she’d seen Waverly and Rosita hold hands? It was just...annoying. Rosita didn’t like Nicole at all and she seemed to have a crush on Waverly. Which was fine. It was all just fine. Waverly needed someone to be sweet to her.

 

“What was that, Grumpy?” Wynonna asked, kicking her under the table. 

 

“It's nothing,” Nicole sighed. 

 

“You're a liar.”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes and they landed on Rosita following behind Waverly in the lunch line. “I'm not. I'm just-...are you going to Homecoming?”

 

Wynonna smirked. “Red, I'm flattered but I’m not interested,” she said airily, rolling her wrist in the air and took up some sort of Southern bell accent,  “Plus, my family name would just ruin your reputation and I know you don’t want that.”

 

“Shut up,” Nicole said throwing a roll at her. Wynonna laughed even as the roll hit her dully in the forehead, “I can’t just ask you a simple question.”

 

Wynonna sobered up and shrugged, “Yeah, I’m going. I can’t wait to laugh at all the dweebs making fools of themselves. Are you picking up one of your hot cheerleaders as a date.”

 

Nicole blushed as Waverly and Rosita sat across from her. “I don’t know. Maybe,” Nicole said dismissively, “I might just...not have a date.”

 

Wynonna gasped dramatically and reached across the table to put her hand on Nicole’s forehead. “Haught Stuff without a date? You must be sick.”

 

The redhead pushed Wynonna’s hand away from her head. “You’re an idiot.”

 

“No date for the dance?” Waverly asked with a tilt of her head, “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“Says the girl who always has a date,” Wynonna said with a roll of her eyes.

 

Nicole noticed the way that Rosita’s entire side was basically completely pressed against Waverly’s side. How could she even eat that way? It had to be uncomfortable. She shrugged and chewed on the limp lettuce that made up the salad.

 

“I have time,” Nicole said pointedly looking over at the table of cheerleaders, “We’ll see.”

 

Chrissy sat down next to Nicole. She was grateful for the distraction, especially when Chrissy started launching on about the B she got in her science class. Anything to get the attention off of her and a reason to look somewhere other than at Rosita hanging all over Waverly.

 

***

 

The basketball flew up in the air and landed easily back in Nicole's hands. She had been there...longer than she'd like to admit with it being the weekend. But she couldn't get the idea of Waverly going to Homecoming with Rosita out of her head. 

 

She knew she shouldn't be upset about it. It wasn't like she was planning on making it a real date or anything. Plus, Waverly was well...Waverly. She deserved someone who wasn't caught up in their own problems and didn't go through girls like candy. Basically someone who...wasn't her. 

 

“Nicole! You have a visitor!” Jessica called from downstairs. The end of her sentence was drowned out by the patter of feet running up the stairs. Before Nicole could even process who might be there to see her, Waverly came bursting through the door.

 

Surprised by the sudden intrusion (and the fact that Waverly was wearing a very short crop top), Nicole's hand slipped on the basketball and it fell back into her forehead. 

 

“Fuck!” she cursed as she tried to stand up. Her feet caught on a blanket she had kicked off of herself a while ago and she tripped. Falling face first towards the floor, a dull pain exploding in her shoulder and the side of her face. 

 

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked kneeling down next to Nicole. She grunted and rolled over onto her back, her face completely red from embarrassment. 

 

“Yeah,” she said softly as she pulled her legs free from the blanket, “I um...meant to do that.”

 

“I need help,” Waverly said, a giant pile of clothes in her arms, “I need help picking out what I’m wearing to Homecoming.”

 

Nicole got up quickly from the floor. She looked down at her old basketball shorts and zip up over a tank top. If she had known Waverly was coming over she would have at least changed out of her comfy pants.

 

“Um, you have a week,” Nicole reminded her, running a hand through her messy hair and cringing when it caught on some knots.

 

Waverly threw the pile of dresses on Nicole’s bed and gave her an incredulous look. “I need to know now to prepare. I’m head cheerleader, I can’t just wander in wearing whatever.”

 

She had spent the rest of the week ignoring Rosita and Waverly spending every single second together. Didn’t they get tired of each other? You couldn’t spend that much time with someone and not get tired of them. Sure even after Nicole would spend the whole day with Waverly, she would still miss her when she left...but that was different. Way different. Nicole hadn’t even spent that much time with Shae when they were dating. It seemed like Waverly was never without Rosita anymore and Nicole had started to miss the brunette. 

 

“Fine,” Nicole said, “but then you have to help me pick out a dress too.”

 

Waverly’s eyes shone in delight and Nicole couldn’t help the smile that crawled its way onto her face. “Yay! This is great,” Waverly said already spreading out her dresses so that they could get a better look at them, “These are the ones I haven’t worn to Homecoming before.”

 

“Okay,” Nicole said in a drawn out way as she looked over them, “I mean, is there a color that you like?”

 

Waverly hummed and ran her fingers along the fabric of one of the dresses. “Maybe green or blue.”

 

Nicole nodded and moved all the blue and green dresses so they were next to each other. “So you have three options.” 

 

Waverly picked up the other dresses and hung them on the back of the door. She clapped her hands together in front of her and smiled over at Nicole. “Okay. Now let’s pick out yours.”

 

“But...we didn’t pick yours yet,” Nicole said gesturing to the three dresses on the bed. 

 

“I need a break then I can finish picking mine out.”

 

“A break after three seconds?” Nicole asked with an amused smile. Waverly shot her a playful look while making her way to Nicole's closet. She threw open the door and went into the walk in. Nicole tried to remember the last time she'd cleaned it and hoped there wasn't underwear lying around. She quickly followed her into the small space, shoving her laundry basket deep into the corner away from Waverly's eyes. Thankfully the brunette was too busy rifling through what few dresses she had. 

 

“Do you care about repeating any dresses?” Waverly asked as she pulled one dress out just enough to look at it before moving on. 

 

Nicole stood behind Waverly as she looked. “Well, since no one at Purgatory High has seen any of them, I really don't care.”

 

“Right,” Waverly said pulling out a dress and turning to dump it in Nicole's arms. As the brunette turned around quickly, her long hair hit Nicole in the face a little bit. That's when she realized what close quarters they were in at the moment. Nicole could smell her shampoo and resisted the urge to lean down and get a better whiff. 

 

“Do you have any pictures?” Waverly asked turning around again. Nicole blinked at Waverly for a moment before the girl clarified. “Of you in the dresses.”

 

“Oh!” Nicole said pulling her phone from her jacket pocket with the dress still draped around one arm. She flipped through some of her old pictures before finding some from her junior prom. 

 

“Here's this one,” Nicole said showing her a picture of her and Shae. It was the typical prom picture in front of the door, Nicole's arms around Shae from behind. She scrolled a little more until she got to a picture of her and Shae from Winter Formal. 

 

“Oh,” Waverly said as Nicole kept scrolling, “you're-...that's the same girl.”

 

Nicole frowned and chuckled a little. “That's Shae, my ex-girlfriend,” Nicole said with a smile as she found a picture of her and Shae at her last Homecoming, “What? You thought I had a different date every time?”

 

“I don't know,” Waverly said with a blush as she snatched Nicole's phone from her hand to zoom into the picture, “I guess I just thought...she was like a long term hookup or something.”

 

Nicole snorted, “Shae would have never stood for that.”

 

Waverly swiped to another picture with Shae’s arms wrapped around Nicole's waist. “She's...wow she's really beautiful,” Waverly said in awe with a twinge of something else in her voice. 

 

Nicole shrugged, “I mean, you're beautiful too.” She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck when she realized what she had said. Nicole avoided Waverly's eyes that she could feel boring into her, “I mean...subjectively. You know. If I was being subjective.”

 

There was silence for a moment and Nicole chanced a look at the brunette. She had a small smile on her face. Her face that was stupidly close to Nicole in the small closet. 

 

“You think I'm beautiful?” Waverly asked softly. 

 

Nicole blushed even deeper if that was possible. “I mean...yeah. Duh,” she said dismissively despite her nervous fidgeting, “You're obviously very...beautiful.”

 

“I...don't think anyone's called me beautiful before.” 

 

Waverly looked up at Nicole in a way that both broke her heart and made her want to scoop her into her arms. 

 

“That's a crime,” Nicole said softly. She was glad she had a dress in one arm and her phone back in the other hand or else she might have pushed brown hair behind Waverly's ear. 

 

“Hey Waves.”

 

Nicole looked over to see Jason leaning in the closet doorway, sunglasses on his face. He reeked of cheap body spray and the redhead rolled her eyes at him. 

 

“Get out!” Nicole yelled pointing to the door. 

 

“I'm just saying hi to my friend,” Jason said wriggling his eyebrows at the brunette. Waverly hid a laugh behind her hand as Nicole grabbed him by the collar and guided him towards the bedroom door. “Hey!” 

 

Nicole pushed him out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Waverly came out of the closet with two more dresses and set them over the back of a chair. 

 

“Your brother is funny,” Waverly said. 

 

“He's a nuisance,” Nicole sighed, “you're lucky you have Wynonna.”

 

Waverly's smile faltered and she shrugged. “Now that she's back home I guess,” she said, “it's nice. This is the most like herself that she's been since Willa and Daddy.”

 

Nicole bit her lip as she looked carefully at Waverly who seemed very interested in the beading on one of Nicole's dresses. She had never heard a mention of Willa, and she certainly never asked about her parents. 

 

“Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to move away. Kinda like what you did,” she continued, “Start over somewhere. Maybe somewhere the Earp name isn't a curse.”

 

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked carefully. Wynonna had alluded to things before but had never said anything specific. Nicole knew from experience not to directly ask about family. Not unless they offered up some info first. 

 

Waverly worried her lip between her teeth. “My dad was kind of...well he was a drunk. Pushed my mom away, was horrible to Wynonna. I basically didn't exist. And then he...got himself into a car accident that got him and my sister Willa killed.”

 

Nicole was silent for a moment as she looked carefully at Waverly's face. Her face was blank, nothing that Nicole could read. Things started to click into place with Wynonna and all her problems. Them living with Gus…she shifted awkwardly. Family was not her forte in anyway. Obviously. Her family was complicated and messy. It kind of sounded like Waverly’s was the same. Talking about family usually meant relating and Nicole didn’t want to bring up her family. Not now not...ever really. Waverly already knew far too much as far as she was concerned.

 

“Oh,” Nicole said awkwardly. Naturally, she reached for Waverly’s arm, brushing her fingers along her forearm. Waverly leaned a little into the touch and Nicole gripped her wrist to pull her towards her chest. She gave her an awkward hug, one arm around Waverly’s shoulders and a brunette head pressed against her chest. Waverly stiffened at first before relaxing into the hug. “I'm...I’m sorry.”

 

Waverly chuckled and and returned the hug, arms wrapping around Nicole’s torso. After a moment she pulled away, their hands still connected. She held Waverly's hand in her own, the brunette squeezing it with a small smile. 

 

“It's fine,” Waverly said with a shrug, “I was never close with my dad or Willa. What was the hardest was when Wynonna was away.”

 

“I can imagine,” Nicole said as she reluctantly dropped Waverly's hand, “It’s not exactly the same. But I've missed JC ever since she went to college. She kinda kept me grounded and told me when I was being a jackass.”

 

“Guess you need that, huh?” Waverly teased as she held one of the dresses up to Nicole on the hanger. 

 

Nicole feigned hurt. “So mean,” she muttered as Waverly put another dress up to her. 

 

Waverly looked her up and down as she held a purple dress in front of Nicole. “I think this is it,” she said with a nod, “But maybe you should try it on.”

 

“No,” Nicole said firmly, as she took the dress from Waverly, “you can see me in it at the dance.”

 

Waverly scoffed, “Fine. I guess I won't help you with accessories then.” She looked at her own three choices and shrugged, “I still don't know what I'm going to wear.”

 

“Honestly, you'll be beautiful in any of these,” Nicole said draping the dress over the back of her desk chair. 

 

Waverly smiled. “There you go throwing that word around again.”

 

“What word?” 

 

“Beautiful.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Nicole said, blood rushing to her cheeks, “only when I mean it.”

 

Waverly looked up at her and Nicole gazed back. There was a moment Nicole could swear she felt them leaning closer to each other but she quickly tucked some hair behind her ear and turned back towards the bed. 

 

“So, Rosita,” Nicole blurted, even though she wished she could put the words back in her mouth, “That's nice.”

 

Waverly sat on the edge of the bed that wasn't covered in dresses and frowned. “What does that mean?”

 

Nicole shrugged and muttered, “I don’t know I mean...are you sure it’s just friends?”

 

Waverly poked Nicole’s side sharply. “Seriously?” she said with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile, “Are you jealous? Because Rosita rejected you?”

 

“She didn’t reject me,” Nicole huffed, “And no I mean...she kinda flirts with you...but it’s nice that you guys are going together. Rosita is...nice. To most people. She doesn't like me but-...I get that.”

 

“She's my best friend,” Waverly said pointedly, ducking her head to get a better look at Nicole, “She definitely does not flirt with me. And she'll come around to you. Eventually. I did.”

 

Nicole looked up to see Waverly smiling at her and felt her stomach flutter. Rosita would probably never come around to her. It was mostly her own fault with all the...hitting on.

 

“Yeah, we'll see,” Nicole shrugged, “Hey, at least you have a hot date though.”

 

Waverly squinted at her, “You think she's hot?”

 

“I mean, I have eyes,” Nicole said not seeing the problem with what she said, “I mean she's got a great-” she gestured like she was holding two breasts in front of her until she saw the look on Waverly's face, “-personality.”

 

“Mhm,” Waverly said crossing her arms, “I'm sure that's exactly what you meant.”

 

Nicole blushed but smiled her most charming smile, hoping the dimples would distract Waverly. “It is. Now,” she clapped her hands together in front of her, eager to change the subject, “Let's pick you out a dress that makes you look extra hot for your date.” She cringed internally at the wording, but continued on anyways. “Your friend...date.”

 

***

 

Nicole's legs dangled over the side of the bleachers. It was a long jump but she was convinced she could make it. Anything to get away from Wynonna right now who kept talking about Waverly and Rosita. 

 

“I mean, do you think they're banging?” Wynonna asked staring out at the football field where the cheerleaders were practicing. 

 

Nicole practically gagged and shoved Wynonna’s shoulder. The brunette shoved her back and Nicole had to quickly grab the handrail to balance herself so she didn't fall off the side. 

 

“Hey! I have a game coming up,” Nicole said turning so she was sitting on the bleachers properly. 

 

“Yeah yeah. So answer my question, do you think they're hooking up?” Wynonna said gesturing towards the cheerleaders. 

 

Nicole's eyes naturally found Waverly just as she did a high kick. 

 

“Waves says they're just friends,” Nicole shrugged. 

 

“Well they just go in her room and giggle a lot. Is that what making lady love sounds like?”

 

Nicole gave Wynonna a look, “Are you serious? Do you have any idea how lesbian sex works?”

 

“Of course I do! I was in an all girl wing of juvie,” Wynonna said with a wink that made Nicole wonder if she should be asking more questions about that, “I didn't say lady sex, I said lady love making. Difference.”

 

Nicole tried really hard not to picture Rosita and Waverly in bed together, but she couldn't help it when she watched Rosita launch Waverly in the air, hands directly on her ass. 

 

“They're not sleeping together,” Nicole muttered as she stretched her legs out in front of her, heels banging on the thin metal. 

 

Wynonna stared at the cheerleaders for a moment as they finished up their routine. “Yeah, you're right. Waverly's still being uptight. She's definitely not getting any,” she turned to Nicole and nudged her shoulder, “You still don't have a date yet, huh?”

 

“I don’t need a date,” Nicole muttered as she picked some leaves off of her Chucks.

 

“You’re not going to be the awkward fifth wheel,” Wynonna said, “And we better work quick. The dance is in two days.”

 

Nicole turned to look at Wynonna sharply, “You have a date? Who?”

 

Wynonna wriggled her eyebrows, “Dolls.”

 

The redhead leaned back against the bleachers, elbows resting on the benches above them. “Well thanks for telling me,” she said sarcastically.

 

“He just asked which is why I’m trying to find you a date,” Wynonna said as the cheerleaders began walking back to the bleachers. Wynonna clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in thought and tilted her chin towards a shorter dark haired girl. “What about Jules?”

 

“I don’t even know her,” Nicole said. 

 

The bleachers banged as the cheerleaders walked onto them to retrieve their things. Waverly grabbed her bag and began walking towards the two of them.

 

“That didn’t stop you with Stephanie or Beth,” Wynonna said nudging Nicole with her elbow, “Stephanie was a good one. She definitely puts out. Too bad you screwed the pooch on that one. Literally.”

 

Waverly caught the tail end of the conversation and frowned. “Um, what are you guys talking about?”

 

“Nothing,” Nicole said with a shake of her head.

 

“We’re trying to find Haught Stuff a date to Homecoming. One that puts out,” Wynonna said not even looking at her sister.

 

Nicole blushed and shook her head. “That’s not true. I don’t need a date that puts out.”

 

“But you need a date?” Waverly asked.

 

“Wynonna seems to think I do.”

 

Wynonna patted Nicole’s cheek a little harder than necessary. “Can’t let our little Nic here go solo.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Nicole swatted away Wynonna’s hand just as Rosita came up behind Waverly, head resting briefly on her shoulder in greeting. The redhead looked away quickly and back at the older Earp. She sat up on the bleacher, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her letterman.

 

“I’m fine going solo,” Nicole insisted, “I really am.”

 

Wynonna threw her arm around Nicole’s shoulders. “Now now,” she said looking down at the other cheerleaders still milling around at the bottom of the bleachers, “At least one of these girls puts out and doesn’t have a date. Someone must be willing to go with you to Homecoming.”

 

Chrissy came out of nowhere and sat down in front of Waverly and Nicole, sweet smile on her face. “Are you looking for a date for Homecoming, Nicole?” Chrissy asked, “Why don’t we go together?”

 

“What?” Nicole and Waverly said simultaneously. 

 

Chrissy shrugged, “Definitely beats going with an idiot guy.”

 

Rosita shook her head, “I thought someone asked you.”

 

“Yeah, Perry and Champ,” Chrissy said miming sticking her finger down her throat.

 

“And-...why’d you say no?” Waverly asked, her voice a little high.

 

“They’re all gross and they’re all after the same thing,” Chrissy said flipping some hair over her shoulder, “At least I know Nicole will shower and not drown herself in bad aftershave.”

 

Wynonna leaned her elbows on her knees, looking seriously at Chrissy before she spoke. “So you’re telling me that you put out?”

 

Chrissy frowned for a moment and Nicole punched Wynonna in the arm. The brunette yelped in pain, grasping her arm dramatically. 

 

“She doesn’t mean that,” Nicole said, “She’s just being stupid.”

 

Wynonna gave Nicole a look but the redhead just smiled brightly at her, silently begging her to just shut up for a moment.

 

Chrissy shrugged and looked back over at Nicole. “So what do you say? Homecoming dates? We might as well keep each other company, right?”

 

“Sure,” Nicole smiled. She was just relieved that this conversation was over and she’d have someone to hang out with at the dance. It was almost an unspoken understanding that it was a friend date. Probably mostly because Chrissy had asked her in front of literally all their friends. She looked over at Waverly who was looking between the two with wide eyes for a moment. Nicole caught her eye and raised a questioning eyebrow at her but the other girl just smiled.

 

Chrissy smiled widely and stood up. “Great! I’ll text you.”

 

Chrissy said her goodbyes and headed off towards the parking lot. Wynonna stood up and kicked Nicole’s feet off the bleachers, causing her to lurch forward a little in surprise.

 

“Hey!”

 

“That was for punching me,” Wynonna said slinging her backpack over her shoulder, “Come on, Waves, ready to go home?”

 

Waverly nodded, adjusting the duffle bag on her shoulder. Nicole followed suit and followed the sisters down the bleachers. Strategically placing herself between Waverly and Rosita as they went down the stairs. It made her smile a little bit even if Rosita immediately found Waverly’s side as soon as they were back on flat ground. Nicole stood on the other side of her, adjusting the backpack on her shoulder.

 

“Excited about the dance?” Nicole asked as she bumped lightly into the shorter girl. 

 

Waverly giggled and grasped Nicole’s elbow to keep herself from falling off balance. Her fingers lingered there, Nicole could feel them grasping onto the fabric at the crease of her arm. “Yeah. But probably not as excited as you...now that you have your cheerleader date,” Waverly muttered.

 

Nicole chuckled as they approached Wynonna’s old truck. She opened her mouth to respond but Rosita said a quick goodbye to her and hugged Waverly goodbye before walking off to her own car. When Waverly turned back from waving goodbye to Rosita, Nicole smiled at her.

 

“You have a cheerleader date too,” Nicole said with a raised eyebrow, “What does that make you?”

 

Waverly blushed and shook her head. “Nothing just-...remember when I asked you to stop hitting on my friends?”

 

Nicole shook her head. “I’m not hitting on anyone, Waves,” Nicole reassured her, “Chrissy’s a friend. We’re going as friends.”

 

Waverly looked up at her for a moment before she opened the rickety door of Wynonna’s car and threw her duffle bag in. Nicole watched her as she rolled her shoulders and took a deep breath. “Okay,” Waverly said, “I know you guys are friends I was just...I don’t know. It’s been a long day.”

 

The redhead nodded slowly, pushing some hair behind her ear. “Okay,” she said with a small smile, “Will you text me later?”

 

“Yes,” Waverly said with a small teasing smile, “If you’re not too busy texting Chrissy.”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes, “Obviously.”

 

She smiled widely at Waverly who smiled back. It was a smile that made the air leave Nicole’s lungs. Waverly climbed into the truck and pulled her legs in. Nicole shut the door once she was in and waved at the sisters. They waved back and Nicole walked to her own car. She sat for just a moment and sighed. Well, at least she had a date to the dance. A nice friend date with Chrissy. It was fine because Waverly had a date with Rosita. Yeah...it was fine.

 

***

 

Nicole managed to slip out of the house without her mother taking any pictures of her. She didn’t feel like doing the whole pony show, especially by herself. With one quick kiss to her mom’s cheek, she slipped out of the house and into her car. She double checked the address for Chrissy, putting it into her phone before she took off. Once she got to her house, she was grateful to see that the other girl was already out the front door.

 

Chrissy got in the car with a smile. “Okay, go go before my dad comes out and wants to talk to you,” Chrissy said putting her seatbelt on. 

 

“Oh, um, okay,” Nicole said backing out of the driveway just as a man with a greying mustache stuck his head out the front door.

 

“I’m sure he would love you,” Chrissy assured her, “But he’s the Sheriff and feels like he needs to interview everyone that hangs out with me. Even just friends.”

 

“He’s the Sheriff?” Nicole asked suddenly nervous, “Like he could shoot me?”

 

Chrissy sighed. “Hardly. It’ll be fine. Just don’t make me cry and he won’t threaten you,” Chrissy gave her a teasing smile and looked her over, “Oh! You look super cute!”

 

“Thanks,” Nicole mumbled before looking over at Chrissy, “You do too. By the way. Look really nice.”

 

“Thank you!” Chrissy said adjusting the top of her dress a little bit. She put some music on after that and the rest of the drive to the school was easy. Uneventful. It was, as Nicole predicted, a nice friend date. So far anyways. She’d always liked Chrissy. Even if she wasn’t allowed to hit on her according to Waverly.

 

When they got to the school, the parking lot was already pretty full. Loud music was coming from the gym, audible even as they got out of the car. Nicole ran over to Chrissy’s side of the car to hold the door open for her as she got out. Friends or not, she knew how to treat a girl. For the most part. Rather, she knew how to be charming.

 

“Shall we?” Chrissy asked looping her arm through Nicole’s.

 

“We shall,” Nicole smiled as they walked towards the school gym. Waverly had texted her earlier that she was already there, so Nicole knew the brunette was somewhere in the gym. Probably looking absolutely radiant. She shook her head for a moment. No, it was Waverly. She shouldn’t be thinking that stuff. Waverly. Friend Waverly.

 

They walked into the gym that was packed with the rest of the school. The dance floor was in the middle, tables and chairs lining the sides of the gym. Streamers hung from above every surface in blue and white, the Blue Devil’s colors. Chrissy was immediately spotted by some other cheerleaders who came over and started talking to her. They fussed over each other’s dresses and one of them kept trying to make eye contact with Nicole. She finally caught brown eyes and the redhead smiled back at her with a nod before her eyes moved back around the gym to look for Waverly.

 

“Oh, over here,” Chrissy said tugging Nicole towards a table. At some point the other cheerleaders must have dissipated. Wynonna and Dolls were sitting at the table, the former in a red dress and hair done up to the side. Nicole actually blushed when the older Earp looked over at her.

 

“You clean up good, Haught,” Wynonna said looking over the redhead.

 

“You too, Earp,” Nicole said sitting next to her, Chrissy to her other side. She looked around for a moment before Wynonna spoke up again.

 

“If you’re looking for Waves, miss dancing queen is over there,” Wynonna said gesturing towards the dance floor. Nicole’s eyes followed and landed on Waverly and Rosita on the dance floor. Rosita leaned forward and whispered something in Waverly’s ear and the brunette tilted her head back in laughter. Nicole looked away and pretended to be interested in some of the confetti that had been thrown over the table as decoration.

 

The song ended and Nicole was shocked when two arms hugged her around the neck from behind. “I’m glad you’re here,” Waverly said, her breath tickling Nicole’s ear. Goosebumps erupted over her skin and she felt a bit of a loss when Waverly moved away. She sat next to Chrissy, Nicole’s eyes following her the whole way as she took her in.

 

She had gone with a green dress that hugged her curves perfectly, dipping down in the front to show just enough cleavage to make Nicole blush. She licked her lips nervously at the sight, breath suddenly tight in her chest when she looked at her. “You look-...” Nicole was lost for a moment, “Amazing.”

 

“Thank you,” Waverly said with a blush, “So do you.”

 

They just looked at each other for a moment before Rosita rested a hand on Waverly’s shoulder. “Want a snack or something?”

 

“Just water,” Waverly said smiling her thanks at the other girl who got up and headed towards the snack table.

 

“Finally had enough dancing, baby girl?” Wynonna asked.

 

Waverly just shot her a look. “Just because you hate dancing doesn’t mean I should too,” she looked back at Nicole, “What about you? Are you a dancer?”

Nicole shrugged, twisting a piece of the paper confetti between her fingers. “Depends.”

 

Chrissy stood up and held a hand out to Nicole, “Let’s find out!”

 

Nicole blushed and looked at her hand for a moment before taking it. She might as well try to have fun if she was here. Chrissy pulled Nicole up from her seat and led her to the dance floor. She kept her arms around her neck, Nicole’s hands on her hips and they began to sway to the music.

 

“I know you like Waverly,” Chrissy said as soon as they were settled.

 

Nicole’s entire face burned and she sputtered. “What? N-no. What a silly idea,” she snorted as she looked over Chrissy’s shoulder. Anywhere but at the other girl.

 

Chrissy sighed. “You’re never going to get her if you won’t even admit to it,” she said forcing Nicole to look at her, “I can tell you like her. Just admit it. It’s not bad! It’s really cute actually.”

 

Nicole tried to focus on the music or the decorations or...anything else. She definitely did not have a crush on Waverly. So what if she missed her every time she was away or got butterflies whenever she smiled. It didn’t mean she had feelings for her.

 

“It’s-...I don’t,” Nicole said with a final shake of her head, “she's a friend.”

 

Chrissy rolled her eyes, unconvinced. “Well if you did, I’m telling you I don’t think she’d be as mad as you think she’d be at you.”

 

“But she would be mad?” Nicole asked.

 

Chrissy shrugged, “Who knows. Depends how in the closet she feels that day.”

 

“Well, even if I was interested...which I’m not...Waverly doesn’t like me,” Nicole said with a small laugh. Chrissy just looked at her for a moment and shrugged again. Nicole felt a panic in her chest, like she’d been found out. But there was nothing to find out. Waverly was her friend just like Chrissy was her friend. Her friend that she wanted to spend all her time with and got upset every time Rosita was around her and maybe had thought about kissing a couple of times-...oh no.

 

“Just...don’t be stupid,” Chrissy said with a wink, “Don’t take too long.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

Chrissy spotted someone behind Nicole and she smiled widely. “Rosita! Dance with me,” the cheerleader said dropping her arms from Nicole’s neck. She turned around and saw Rosita dancing with Waverly a little away from them. Rosita looked confused at first but gladly took Chrissy’s hand who led her to a more open part of the dance floor.

 

Nicole and Waverly looked at each other for a moment, a blush on Nicole’s cheeks when she held out a hand to the other girl. “Well, our dates ditched us,” she said, “Wanna dance?”

 

Waverly grasped Nicole’s hand just as the song changed to a slow song. Nicole cursed her luck as Waverly looped her arms around Nicole’s neck. The redhead rested her hands on Waverly’s hips, hoping she couldn’t feel how sweaty they were through her dress. Nicole licked her lips nervously as they began to sway to the beat, their bodies a safe distance apart. 

 

In the low lighting of the room, the lights caught Waverly’s hair just perfectly and Nicole felt her throat close up. Her eyes shined brightly even in the dim light and her lips were curved in a smile that Nicole really...really felt the urge to kiss the corner of.

 

“You really do look beautiful,” Nicole said softly, eyes never leaving Waverly’s face.

 

Waverly blushed and looked down between them for a moment before looking back up at her. “Thanks,” she said shyly, “You do too.”

 

Nicole smiled widely, enjoying the way Waverly’s perfume wafted up into her nostrils. Fuck. Maybe Chrissy was right. But that still didn’t change the fact that Waverly was in no way interested in her.

 

“How’s your night so far?” Nicole asked lamely.

 

“It’s fun,” Waverly said, “It’s nice being here with friends. Don’t have to really worry about the pressures of an actual date.”

 

Nicole nodded in agreement, her heart fluttering. Rosita was just a friend. She knew that but it was nice to be reminded. It sure seemed like more if she noted the way Rosita looked at the brunette. Nicole’s hands tightened on Waverly’s hips, pulling her just a little closer. Waverly looked up at her through her lashes and Nicole could swear she saw her look down at her lips. Nicole was just about to pull her completely against her as the song ended. It was like some sort of spell had broken and they both immediately dropped their arms. There were blushes going up their necks and to the tips of their ears.

 

“Should we...go sit down?” Waverly breathed. Nicole could only nod and she followed her to their seats. Chrissy and Rosita were already sitting, with Chrissy giving Nicole a look she didn’t want to dig into at the moment. But the look became somewhat more apparent when Chrissy grasped Rosita’s hand again.

 

“Come on, I love this song,” Chrissy said dragging the other girl away and giving Nicole a look over her shoulder. Nicole found herself alone at the table with Waverly and the two smiled at each other sheepishly for a moment before looking back out towards the dance floor. After a moment, Nicole couldn’t help but let her gaze fall back on Waverly beside her. The lights behind her outlined her profile and Nicole felt a wave of affection for her. There was a slight crease in Waverly’s eyebrows and the redhead gently brushed her fingers against her shoulder for a moment.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked.

 

Waverly turned to look at her before looking back at the dance floor. “Yeah, I’m fine just…” she shrugged, her smile turning sad, “I like being here with Rosita and all. Having a friend date or whatever but...I guess I just kinda wonder what it would be like to be here with someone who I like. Like a real date, not just a friend date.”

 

Nicole plucked at the cheap plastic table cloth as she watched Waverly. “It’s...okay.”

 

“Just okay?”

 

“No, well...it’s nice,” Nicole admitted, “It’s like...you don’t care that you’re in a gross gym with all the kids from school that you can’t stand and voluntarily spending time at school on the weekend. You’re all dressed up and nervous and you see your date and they’re...amazing. You just want to spend your whole time talking to them and dancing with them.”

 

When she looked back over at Waverly, she was staring at her. Her eyes were wide and a little watery, lips apart in a way that made Nicole want to kiss her.

 

“Waves,” Nicole began softly. The brunette turned and looked at her expectantly and Nicole felt her voice catch in her throat. Swallowing down the nerves, she just smiled back at Waverly. “I um...thanks.”

 

Waverly frowned for a moment, smile still in place. “For...what?”

 

“For you know...being my friend,” Nicole said softly, “I just don’t think I’d be in a good place if I didn’t have you.”

 

The youngest Earp smiled sweetly, eyes shining with the beginning of tears. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. You’re pretty cool I guess,” Nicole said returning her smile. The two looked at each other a beat too long, it was like the rest of the room was dissolving around them.

 

The moment broken by Rosita walking up to them. Chrissy was shuffling along behind her, giving an apologetic look to Nicole.

 

“Hey,” Rosita said to Waverly, “Wanna get back out there? Your favorite song is on.”

 

“Sure,” Waverly said with one last smile to Nicole. She stood up and followed Rosita back onto the dance floor. Chrissy took her seat and looked over at Nicole.

 

“I tried to keep her away as long as possible,” she said.

 

“What? Why?” Nicole said, not that she didn’t appreciate Chrissy keeping Rosita away so she could have some alone time with Waverly.

 

Chrissy gave her a look like it was obvious. “So you can have your time with Waverly to finally tell her you have feelings for her.”

 

“I’m not going to touch that,” Nicole said looking around to see where Rosita and Waverly were dancing. She fiddled a little bit with the cloth some more.

 

“Just tell her,” Chrissy whispered from beside her, “It’ll be good for both of you.”

 

Nicole ignored her but thought it over in her mind. It wouldn’t hurt to just...dance with Waverly one last time. Two dances for all of Homecoming wasn’t really that much. She stood up and just tilted her head in their direction.

 

“I’m just going to...go over there,” Nicole said casually as she began towards the two. The two girls seemed busy with each other. Waverly was giggling and the sight made Nicole sigh a little bit.

 

As she approached, she saw Rosita smile at Waverly and say, “You are so beautiful.”

 

Nicole bit her lip so hard that she could taste blood. Her heart splintered a little bit as she quickly turned on her heels and headed for the punchbowl instead. It was stupid anyways. She had danced with Waverly once. As a friend. She didn’t need a second. Might seem weird anyways.

 

The rest of the night went by relatively quickly. After that point, Wynonna divulged that she had snuck a flask in and Nicole only stole it once when Rosita touched Waverly’s thigh. After one swig, Nicole gave it back begrudgingly. But only because Chrissy reminded her that Nicole was her ride. Her ride back to the Sheriff’s house. Chrissy and Nicole danced some more, mostly to distract her from Rosita dancing with Waverly. Though she was happy to see that Waverly didn’t seem too worried about people thinking she was gay. Probably because there were several girls dancing with other girls as friends. It didn’t feel out of the ordinary in any way. Nicole thought that less people cared about Waverly’s sexuality than the brunette might think, but she wasn’t about to tell her that.

 

They were all sitting at the table when the chaperones began to go through and turn on the lights. There was a collective groan from everyone in the gym, particularly the students who had found a dark corner to make out in. Especially from Wynonna who was sitting on Dolls lap. They all got up and walked out to the parking lot together. Waverly had her arm through Rosita’s as seemed the usual thing lately, Chrissy’s through hers. 

 

“Well, now I remember what I wasn’t missing in juvie,” Wynonna said as she followed Dolls to his car, “Hey, Waves, don’t wait up for me tonight.”

 

She winked at the group as she slid into the boy’s car. Waverly wrinkled her nose in disgust and Rosita chuckled.

 

“I better get you home,” Rosita said patting the top of Waverly’s arm, “I don’t want Gus to think I’m irresponsible.”

 

Nicole stood a little straighter. “Well, I have the Sheriff’s daughter so I definitely can’t get you home late.”

 

Chrissy rolled her eyes and leaned into Nicole’s side a little. “Whatever. See you around Rosie, Waves.”

 

She waved at the two of them and slid into Nicole’s car, leaving the redhead standing there by herself. 

 

“I um...I’ll see you guys later,” she said softly, even if both of her eyes were on Waverly.

 

“Yeah,” Waverly smiled back, “I’ll call you. Tomorrow.”

 

Nicole nodded. She didn’t want to walk away but Chrissy was in the car and Rosita was standing there looking between the two of them. She smiled one last smile at Waverly and nodded towards Rosita before getting in her own car. Chrissy waved again at them as they walked away.

 

“You got it bad,” Chrissy said with a knowing nod, “You really do.”

 

“I do not,” Nicole insisted as she started Sally, “We’re just friends. I like her as a friend.”

 

She could feel Chrissy’s eyes on the side of her head and her fingers fidgeted on the steering wheel.

 

“Rosita likes her,” Chrissy said solidifying Nicole’s suspicions, “She has for a while now. She just never thought Waverly was actually gay.”

 

Nicole’s blood chilled knowing Rosita liked Waverly. She had known somewhere deep in her chest that Rosita liked her, but hearing it out loud made it worse.

 

“I don’t see what that has to do with me,” Nicole said, eyes straight ahead on the road.

 

“Nicole,” Chrissy said putting her hand over Nicole’s on the stick shift, “I’m just saying you should tell her that you like her. Sooner rather than later. Now that she’s becoming more confident in who she is she’s more likely to act on it with someone. And that someone might not be you.”

 

She flexed her hands on the steering wheel, stomach churning. “Yeah,” she admitted, “I...I know you’re right.”

 

“I usually am,” Chrissy said just as they pulled up to her house, “I’m just saying...you should tell her.”

 

Nicole scratched the back of her neck. “What if she gets mad at me? Or doesn’t want to be my friend anymore?”

 

“I’ve known Waverly since we were five years old,” Chrissy said, hand still on Nicole’s, “And I’m telling you, she would never do that to you. She’s...her life hasn’t been easy, she’s been thrown a lot of curveballs but she always makes it through. And I’m telling you, she would never push you away. Even if she doesn’t feel the same.”

 

Nicole sighed and leaned her head back on the headrest, looking over at Chrissy. “Thank you,” she mumbled.

 

“You’re welcome,” Chrissy said leaning over and kissing her cheek. Nicole blushed at the unexpected contact as the other girl got out of the car. “Just stop being stupid, okay?”

 

“I’ll try,” Nicole said watching Chrissy get into her house before backing out of the driveway.

 

Nicole began the drive to Gus’ house on instinct. She was going to tell Waverly she liked her. Easy. Simple. She would just walk right up to her and blurt it out. Wasn’t a huge deal. Then Waverly would...maybe...say she didn’t feel the same and that would be that. Things could go back to normal and they could be friends. Real friends. Real life uncomplicated friends. She didn’t know how much longer she’d have the nerve to tell Waverly, so she practiced on the car ride.

 

“Waverly, I like you,” she said simply. She blushed as soon as the words left her mouth even in the empty car. “I...like you, Waverly Earp.”

 

She turned the corner to Waverly’s house, still practicing the words. Her confidence was building with each time as she imagined the different scenarios that might happen. She felt fairly good about the whole thing as she got closer to Waverly’s house. As she approached, she noticed Rosie’s car still in the driveway. She slowed as she approached the front, her heart dropping as soon as her eyes landed on the front porch.

 

Nicole had rolled up just in time to see Waverly lean forward and kiss Rosie on the lips. It felt like the air was sucked from her car as she watched their lips move together, Rosita pulling Waverly close. She looked away quickly, looking back towards the street.

 

Every shred and bit of confidence that Nicole had built up was shattered, laying in ruins on her car floor. Waverly had kissed Rosita. Great. Nicole slammed her foot on the gas of the car and got out of there as fast as she could. As she drove away she pushed down whatever feelings she had let herself admit to even further.

 

***

 

“That was fun,” Rosita said as they got closer to Waverly’s house.

 

“It was,” Waverly agreed, beaming at the other girl. It was a typical dance but it had been fun. There was no pressure of having to dance with a boy or be coupley with him...that was always the worst. She was just spending time with her friends and having fun. She danced with Rosita most of the night but the one dance she had with Nicole had been...well it was great. She liked being close to the redhead, even if she didn’t want to think of the reasons why.

 

Rosita tentatively rested her hand on top of Waverly’s that was folded in her lap and the girl froze for a moment before shrugging it off. They were friends. Friends held hands. They hadn’t until recently but...it was a thing that people did.

 

They pulled into her driveway and Waverly looked over at her friend. “Thanks for taking me tonight,” Waverly smiled, “I had a great time.”

 

“Me too,” Rosita said with her own smile, “Here, let me walk you to the door.”

 

“Okay,” Waverly said as she got out of the car. They walked in silence to the front door and Waverly turned to look at Rosita. “Thank you again.”

 

Rosita smiled nervously, rocking on her heels for a moment. Waverly frowned at her curiously. “Are you okay?”

 

Rosita took Waverly’s hand nervously. “Yeah, I’m fine I guess…” Rosita stepped closer to Waverly and the shorter girl gasped for a moment, heart in her throat, “I just...have been wanting to do this.”

 

Waverly blinked up at the other girl as she leaned forward and closed the gap between them. Waverly’s eyes stayed open for a moment but then she let herself melt into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut. It...wasn’t bad. Rosita’s lips were soft and the hand on her hip was gentle. She sighed, squeezing Rosita’s hand. She felt the other girl take a step closer to her, their bodies barely brushing together. 

 

Rosita pulled away, their faces still close. “Was that okay?” she asked even as a smile bloomed on her face.

 

Waverly nodded slowly, still trying to figure out how she felt about it. “Yeah, I...think so.”

 

The taller girl stiffened for a moment and Waverly shook her head to reassure her. “I've just...never kissed another girl.”

 

“Oh…” Rosita said with a frown, “I’m sorry-”

 

“Don’t apologize,” Waverly said with a shake of her head. She licked her lips, heart and mind going a thousand miles a minute. She didn’t hate the kiss. She actually kinda liked it. Much more than she had ever liked kissing any boys. “Can I…”

 

Waverly didn’t finish her sentence, she just leaned forward and kissed Rosita again. She felt Rosita sigh against her lips, both hands finding her hips and pulling their bodies flush together. Waverly cupped Rosita’s cheek with one hand, the other resting on top of Rosita’s arm. She deepened the kiss and thought of running her hands through red hair, pale hands gripping her desperately.

 

_ Oh shit. _

 

Waverly pulled away, eyes wide. Rosita sighed, her eyes finally opening dreamily. Waverly had been thinking about Nicole. She wanted to kiss Nicole. Shit balls.

 

“Rosita,” Waverly said taking a step back, “I’m sorry. I-...”

 

Rosita blinked at her for a moment, before smiling sadly. “Yeah, I...guess I saw that coming.”

 

Waverly’s heart broke for her friend and she covered her face with her hands for a moment. “I’m really sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Rosita said with a small chuckle, “I get it. I just thought-...yeah. I’m sorry.”

 

“Rosie-”

 

“Waves, I kinda don’t want to talk about it right now,”  Rosie said looking down at her feet, “I’ll text you, okay?”

 

Waverly nodded sadly. “Okay.”

 

As Rosita walked away, Waverly watched her. Before she got in her car, she paused and looked over at the youngest Earp. 

 

“It’s Nicole, isn’t it?”

 

Waverly’s heart squeezed painfully and she gaped at the other girl. “W-what?”

 

“It’s Nicole. That’s who you’re hung up on?” Rosie asked with a crack to her voice.

 

Waverly just stood there opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water as Rosita nodded sadly. 

 

“Yeah, I thought so,” she said before getting in her car and driving away, leaving Waverly alone on her porch. She licked her lips. Rosita’s lipgloss was still on her lips. It wasn’t an all together bad feeling it just-...it wasn’t Nicole. She watched as Rosita pulled away, her headlights disappearing around the corner and plunging Waverly back into darkness. She kept thinking about the kiss and Nicole in her dress and wondered why, of all people, her mind had to wander to the redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave feedback! :)


	8. a road less traveled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. The slow burn continues and I guess we'll see what this chapter has in store for us. More angst? Some tears? Heart eyes? Fights? Maybe all of the above. ;)
> 
> This chapter was written by the awesome theGayNerd. She's really great at ripping hearts out and stomping on them.
> 
> If you want to yell at her for breaking your hearts, find her here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FionaLitherland) or here [Tumblr](https://thenerdyemo.tumblr.com).
> 
> And you can find me here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz) or here [Tumblr](http://bootz-n-catz.tumblr.com).

Nicole quickly made her way through the empty school hallway, her head ducked down and gripping the strap of her backpack tight. Even though she knew the chances of running into Waverly were pretty slim. She'd come to school that little bit earlier with the idea of avoiding Waverly in mind, knowing she wouldn't be at school yet. Her heart still thrummed with a nervous anticipation. Her plan was simple, all she had to do was take a step back. The image of Waverly kissing Rosita on her front porch had refused to leave her mind, it was burned into her brain. Despite how much she wished she could unsee it and willed it to leave her, it was still there.

 

Pulling her locker open Nicole started piling her books inside, Rosita's locker next to her own spurring the memory of Saturday night to play again. Her stomach churned. Slamming her locker shut Nicole took off back down the hall towards the girl’s locker room. She needed a distraction and to blow off some steam. Honestly the redhead had spent most of the day yesterday practicing until she was exhausted and her body ached. 

 

Sprinting up the court pushing herself more than was necessary Nicole lined herself up with the basket jumping up and letting the basketball go with a flick of her wrist. The ball landing through the hoop with a swish as her feet hit the ground. Launching herself into a run again she caught the ball mid bounce with her hand circling back around the basket she leapt, ball in hand, and dropped it into the net. Her body glistening with a thin layer of sweat she dribbled the ball back up the court. Frustration growing at her failed attempt to forget about Waverly, Homecoming...the brunette and Rosita kissing. A surge of jealousy and anger ran through her muscles. She threw the ball towards the backboard of the hoop behind her. The ball hit it at the right angle, it hit the rim of the hoop and bounced through it violently. The redhead growled deciding to leave the ball to bounce to a stop as she started to run suicides up the court, her sneakers squeaking against the polished wood floor. 

 

She wasn't angry with Waverly or even Rosita. She was angry with herself for letting it effect her so much. She wanted be happy for Waverly. That she'd found someone she liked...who liked her back. Someone who deserved her affections. 

 

Concentrating on the sound of her feet moving against the wood she ran until her lungs burned for oxygen. Nicole stopped halfway up the court and bent over, hands on her knees, breath heaving as droplets of sweat dropped down her face and beaded at the end of her nose. Nicole wiped her brow waiting for her breathing to even out. 

 

The bell sounded out around her, echoing through the empty gymnasium. “Shit,” Nicole muttered to herself before taking off towards the locker room. She was definitely going to be late for class. 

  
  


***

 

On the bleachers staring out across the football field, Nicole sat with her packed lunch cradled on her lap picking at her sandwich. It was peaceful, the sounds of the football players shouting passes, grunting as they came into contact with one another had faded into background noise a while ago. The heavy feeling in her stomach hadn't subsided since Saturday, it only grew and mixed with the ache of her chest from the absence of Waverly. 

 

She'd managed to avoid the brunette successfully all day, even counting the near miss as she made her way to Spanish. She had ducked into the classroom before the youngest Earp had spotted her as she made her way down the school halls. Sure Nicole knew she was being a coward but she couldn't bare the thought of being around Waverly, seeing her after…

 

It's not something Nicole had ever had to deal with before. 

 

Usually if she saw a girl she wanted she got them, most of the time. On the rare occasion she didn't, the redhead would just shrug it off and move on to the next one. No commitment or feelings involved, it was all just physical attraction anyway. 

 

Even after finding out Shae had a new girlfriend Nicole was more pissed at the fact that her ex girlfriend was still living the life she should've been. That was before. Before she'd realised her feelings for Waverly, the butterflies and stirs in her stomach had felt like soaring at even the glimmer of hope that they could be more than friends. Now though, it felt like a force was ripping her from the inside out. Burrowing itself in her chest and destroying every good feeling she had when she was around the cheerleader. She hadn't even looked at another girl in weeks, none of them comparing to the shorter girl. They were like stars trying to outshine the moon and light that was Waverly Earp. 

 

Nicole groaned and threw down the piece of bread she'd been nursing, joining the rest of her torn up sandwich. Screwing up the brown bag, her uneaten lunch included, she threw it in the trash can below. 

 

Looking back out across the field she watched as three football players broke off from their practice towards a small group of cheerleaders who'd been fawning over them. A tall muscular boy with sandy hair leading the pack, Champ, she assumed from the shouts of his teammates. Her eyes followed them as they reached the cheerleaders. Watching as Champ slid an arm around Stephanie's waist. The redhead rolled her eyes at the display as the other two boys approached behind him. 

 

Champ and Stephanie broke away from the small group walking in the redheads direction. Too lost in thought to realise she was staring. Taking in the football player and cheerleader she had an epiphany. That was her, three months ago when she'd moved. Hanging all over different girls right in front of Waverly. 

 

Nicole grimaced remembering the way she had treated Waverly in those first few weeks. No wonder the cheerleader didn't want to be around her. Nicole not quite sure she would've been able to forgive her if the roles were reversed. She could try blaming her father or Shae but… she couldn't blame anyone but herself. 

 

The redhead thought about both times Waverly had caught her with another girl in a compromising position and her stomach rolled. Sure she still didn't fully understand the reason for Waverly's overreactions but, she didn't blame her. The cheerleader wasn't out and she knew the people of Purgatory better than Nicole did. 

 

Completely lost in her thoughts Nicole kept staring blankly in the direction of the football player and the cheerleader.

 

“What are you looking at, dyke?” Champ jeered.

 

The slur and question snapping herself back to the present, she furrowed her brow and scoffed. “What did you just call me?!” 

 

“You heard me!” 

 

Spoiling for a fight, Nicole stood squaring her shoulders. 

 

“Sorry you'll have to say it again, I don't speak stupid!” she retorted making her way down the bleachers towards him. Stephanie stood off to his side glaring at Nicole. 

 

Champ squared his own shoulders and took a step towards Nicole, a stupid look on his face. “You need to shut your mouth, dyke, before I punch the gay out of you.”

 

Nicole scoffed louder and chuckled only enraging the boy further. Good. She needed a release for her anger. 

 

Stephanie stepped into the football players side and looped her arm through his, stroking his bicep flirtatiously. “Champ, leave it. Why don't we go somewhere...make out some more.” 

 

“Yeah,  _ Chump,  _ why don't you go and enjoy my sloppy seconds,” a smug grin spread across Nicole's face. 

 

She knew this was a fight she probably couldn't win if his football lackeys picked up on the commotion but Nicole couldn't bring herself to care. 

 

“Shut up, Nicole!” Steph shouted at her tightening her grip on Champ’s arm. “Come on, baby, let's go. Leave this loser to pine over her precious Waverly,” the blonde sneered. 

 

The mention of Waverly's name was a spark to a fuse as Nicole felt her anger ignite. Taking a step towards the football player, Nicole shot Stephanie a warning look before locking eyes with Champ again who was quirking his lips in a way that made Nicole's stomach roll. 

 

“Waste of a hot chick if you ask me,” Champ grinned. 

 

Rage ripped through the redhead as she took another step towards Champ squaring up to him, their noses practically touching. “Watch your mouth,” she cautioned. 

 

“Or else what? We all saw her lezzing it out with Rosita at Homecoming,” he spat. 

 

Nicole knew he was baiting her, just trying to get under her skin but she wasn't about to stand by and let some egotistical steroid packing jock talk about Waverly like that. Feeling the fuse reach it’s end her anger blew like a stick of dynamite. Her body reacting on instinct, Nicole threw her fist at Champ, punching him in the nose with a pop. Blood trickling down his lip instantly. Before she knew it Nicole had been thrown back as a fist made contact with her face, her feet stumbled trying to keep herself upright a surge of pain searing from her cheek. 

 

Launching herself at Champ again she was caught in a confused daze when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and lift her away from him. The football player took a step forward but was blocked by Wynonna. Nicole struggling against the arm that held her she turned to see Dolls looking at her with a stern expression on his face. 

 

“Put me down, Dolls.” 

 

Xavier simply put her feet back on the ground not releasing his arm from around her middle.

 

Wynonna was in Champ’s face now staring him down before she spoke. “Back the fuck off, shit for brains.”

 

The football player physically coward a little at the eldest Earp taking a step back. 

 

“She started it!” he defended himself pointing a finger at Nicole who was trying to release herself from the taller man's hold. 

 

“And I was about to finish it if you two hadn't butted in!” Nicole shouted back.

 

Wynonna turned to look at Nicole and raised a questioning eyebrow at her, like she was trying to figure out a mathematical equation. “Zip it, Red. Unless you care to explain to my sister why you got the living snot beat out of you?”

 

Hearing Waverly's name Nicole felt like she'd been punched in the gut losing her fight, anger dissolving. 

 

“I could've taken him,” she muttered. 

 

Wynonna turned back to face Champ and Steph, a hard look on her face again. “Beat it,” she said with a jolt of her chin. Neither of them needing to be told twice they turned walking in the opposite direction. 

 

The brunette rounded on Nicole a look of confused concern on her face. She nodded as Dolls to let go of the redhead. “What the hell was that about, Nic?”

 

All her fight suddenly gone and too distracted by thoughts of Waverly again Nicole dismissed the nickname. 

 

“It was nothing, Wy.”

 

“Didn't look like nothing,” Wynonna pushed. 

 

A small spark of anger rose in the redhead. Recalling what Champ had said about Waverly “He said that-” Nicole stopped herself, if she admitted what the fight was really about Wynonna might push it more and Nicole really didn't want to tell the eldest Earp about her feelings for her younger sister. “He just said some stupid shit, Wynonna, forget about it.” 

 

Wynonna huffed out a breath, letting it drop. “He always says stupid shit, he's Champ Hardy for fuck sake. That boy is made of stupid. Just, don't do it again. You know how I hate being the responsible one.”

 

Dolls let out a chuckle behind Nicole and the redhead couldn't help but smile at the honesty behind her friend's words. The redhead felt a wave of affection for Wynonna. She really did hate being the grown up but she had stepped in and defended Nicole despite that. 

 

Nicole stuffed her hands in the pockets of her Letterman and looked at her feet scuff the dried dirt. “Thanks,” Nicole muttered awkwardly. 

 

“Yeah whatever, just don't make a habit out of it,” Wynonna waved her off. 

 

“What are you doing out here anyways? You hate anything sports related,” Nicole questioned. 

 

A bright smile spread across Wynonna's face letting the moment between them slip by. “We were gonna skip, Netflix and chill,” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows. 

 

Nicole made a disgusted face, letting her tongue flop out of her mouth, “Gross.” 

 

Wynonna punched Nicole's arm “Shut up, loser, just because you aren't getting any!” the brunette paused and smiled, “You should come with.” 

 

“To third wheel it with you and Dolls? No thanks.” 

 

Wynonna gentled shoved at Nicole's arm, “No idiot, this will be a friends only date”

 

“Yeah, sure why not.. I was thinking of skipping anyways.” Nicole said, a sad smile on her face as she looked back at the school. As much as she wanted to see Waverly, missed her even, she couldn't face her yet. The redhead knew she had no other way of avoiding the brunette in English class. She really had been considering just walking out the school. 

 

“You sure you're okay Nic?” Wynonna asked concerned. 

 

“Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine.. just tired.” she answered absentmindedly. 

 

Wynonna stood studying Nicole looking unconvinced, Nicole's rescue coming in the form of Dolls. 

 

“She's probably got a lot on her mind. Can we go already? I don't much feel like being chewed out by a teacher.” he said giving Nicole a side eye.

 

It was like he had a direct link to Nicole's brain, he always seemed to know what was happening. How the hell did he do that?

 

Wynonna grinned wildly seeming to forget her previous train of thought. She turned a smile on Dolls, dimples on show, and pointed a finger to his nose, giving it a little tap. “Pussy” 

 

Dolls rolled his eyes and smirked at the older girl, shaking his head.  

 

***

 

_ You make your way into my veins, course right through my limbs and dig your way into my brain. So in the second that you walk, walk into a room I can't help myself from that things that you do. Oh you're killing me right now, you're killing me, killing me right now I think it's time you burn me down. _

 

Nicole lay on her bed listening to the music filling her room, daydreaming about her dance with Waverly, an ache in her chest as she walked through the different scenarios and possibilities that could've happened. If she'd of just leant down and kissed the brunette in her arms. For a brief moment she could've sworn that Waverly wanted to kiss her too. Maybe if she'd have acted on her feelings sooner like Chrissy had told her to then it could've been Nicole that Waverly would've kissed goodnight on her front porch. 

 

Nicole groaned and threw arm over her face. No. That was selfish. Waverly likes Rosita she reminded herself. Waverly deserved better than anything Nicole could offer. It didn't stop the thought of what it would be like to kiss Waverly wandering around her mind. To feel the brunette’s soft lips against her own. Her stomach fluttered and twisted at the image her brain had conjured up. 

 

She'd ignored her phone on Sunday when Waverly had tried to call her. Left the text inviting her over unanswered. Now she'd spent her entire day avoiding Waverly too. She felt the absence like a crater sized hole in her heart. Her attempt to stop thinking about the youngest Earp and flush her from her system had failed, the cheerleader only consuming more of her thoughts. If anything the day had only proven to Nicole that she couldn't stand not having Waverly in her life. Even if it was just as friends. Even if she'd have to watch Waverly and Rosita together...were they even a couple? If they were that was good right? Waverly would be happy and despite her own feelings and jealousy Nicole wanted her friend to be happy. Even if she wasn't the reason for it. Her stomach churned, swallowing it down she reached a decision in her mind. She was going to stop being so goddamn selfish. She was going to support this even if it did feel like a hand had reached into her chest and was holding her heart in a vice grip. It was good. Rosita liked Waverly and Waverly liked Rosita. It was… good. 

 

Nicole's door flung open, startling her from her position on the bed, ready to jump up and chew out her brother. Her face fell and she faltered when she saw who it was that was stood in the open door way. A very pissed off brunette, arms folded and tapping one foot impatiently. 

 

“Where the hell were you today?! Why weren't you in English, hm?” 

 

“W-Waverly...I was...just thinking abou-. I didn't feel well,” Nicole caught and corrected herself. 

 

“Is that so?” Waverly stepped further into Nicole's bedroom and toward the bed, arms still folded. “See that's funny because Wynonna said exactly the same thing when I asked her where she'd disappeared to after lunch.”

 

Nicole just sat staring blankly at Waverly. Nothing. She had nothing. 

 

“And why the hell have you been ignoring me?” Waverly pushed, a hurt expression on her face. 

 

“I-I haven't. I just...I needed some space, Waves,” the redhead sighed. 

 

Waverly walked over to Nicole's bed, her face softer. Confused. The cheerleader sat down next to Nicole, twisting her upper body so she could face the redhead. “Space from me?”

 

Nicole felt her heart shatter at the look on Waverly's face. Quickly pulling the brunette in for a hug, she whispered into long brown hair. “Of course not, Waves. I just needed to be on my own.” She only let go when she felt Waverly nod her head. 

 

Still unsure, Waverly reached out and took Nicole's hand in her own, the redhead stiffened swallowing the stir in her belly. They both sat looking at one another before Waverly spoke, “And we're okay?”

 

Nicole swallowed, “Of course.”

 

Sure it was a little white lie on her part. Sort of. They were fine, if Nicole could just keep a lid on her growing feelings for Waverly. The redhead melted at the smile Waverly gave her, it lit up the room and the older girl couldn't help but return it. 

 

“Good. I thought...no, it's silly,” the brunette waved her hand dismissively. 

 

“What?” Nicole asked squeezing her hand quickly. 

 

Waverly dropped her eyes. “I thought you were skipping class to avoid me,” she muttered with a weak smile. 

 

The redhead felt a push on her chest and small flurry of panic at the possibility of being caught out. 

 

“Nope. Just everybody,” she said as casually as she could manage. 

 

“So you  _ were _ skipping school with Wynonna?” Waverly asked narrowing her eyes. 

 

Nicole's eyes shot open realising her mistake, “Shit...”

 

“Nickyyy...”

 

Nicole sighed knowing it would be useless to try and dig herself out now, “Yeah we did. But don't tell Wynonna I said anything, please?” she blurted. 

 

“Is that how you got that bruise on your cheek?” Waverly asked releasing Nicole's hand to trace the purple and red mark on her cheekbone. 

 

“Er...yeah, I er, we were messing round and I fell,” Nicole scrambled. 

 

“You're a terrible liar, Nicole Haught.” 

 

“I don't know what you're talking about, Waverly Earp,” she smiled poking Waverly's side with her index finger hoping to distract the cheerleader. 

 

Waverly giggled sending a flock of butterflies swirling around Nicole's stomach. 

Waverly gave a shy smile, looking at Nicole in  _ that  _ way again, “You're an idiot.” 

 

“So I've been told.” 

  
  


Sat cross legged facing Nicole Waverly's face turned serious, “Nicky, can I ask you something?”

 

“Anything,” Nicole answered a little too quickly, a little too honestly. 

 

“What was it like...after you came out? I mean I know your-...But I mean, well, how did you feel? What made you decide to tell people?” Waverly asked nervously, picking at a thread on the bottom of Nicole's jeans. 

 

Nicole simultaneously felt herself soften in understanding and her heart break at the all too familiar place that Waverly found herself in. Both of them sat watching the brunettes fingers continue to pick at the loose thread. 

 

This was the part of letting someone in that Nicole hated. The dread of reliving everything again...but Waverly needed her. She needed her friend right now. Nicole softly lifted Waverly's chin with her finger so the brunette was looking at her. Feeling vulnerable, like the walls she'd worked so hard to build were crumbling under hazel eyes. 

 

“I felt free, Waves. Like I could finally be myself...and without sounding like a cliche, it felt like the weight I'd been carrying around with me had lifted. I felt lighter.” 

 

Waverly nodded, “And the other stuff?”

 

Nicole took a deep breath, Waverly needed this. Even if it brought everything with her dad rushing to the surface it didn't matter. She would face those demons, for Waverly. 

 

“I didn't really plan for it to happen,” Nicole started, faltering already.  _ For Waverly _ . 

 

The brunette looked at her in confusion. 

 

“Me and Shae were dating, had been for a couples of months and, I mean...well we weren't exactly subtle about it you know? She was the first girl I had feelings for, passed the one in my pants anyway,” Nicole scoffed. 

 

Waverly threw her a disapproving look, the small smile told Nicole she wasn't mad though. 

 

Nicole continued, “ _ Anyway _ . We hid it, at first, we were careful but… it just got to a point where we didn't want to hide anymore. For the most part. We told her parents and they were cool with it. Jonathan and Susan knew my parents didn't know anything and left me to tell them in my own time.”

 

Nicole saw the confused look on Waverly's face and knew the question that was building. 

 

“Jonathan worked with my dad at the hospital. They were all quite good friends, went to a lot to social functions and charity balls together.”

 

Waverly nodded her understanding, hanging on Nicole's every word. “You said were?”

 

“I'm getting there.” 

 

Waverly gave an apologetic look and pulled an imaginary zip across the seam of her lips. Nicole felt herself melt at how adorable it was.

 

“Once her parents knew we kind of relaxed more around school I guess,” Nicole shrugged. “my parents didn't take much interest in my life outside of basketball so it wasn't an issue. And JC already knew I was gay before me and Shae even got together so...” 

 

Nicole's expression changed to something a little more serious, a sadness skirting the edges. The redhead’s stomach sank and rolled as she recalled the day her parents found out. 

 

“Word got round the school pretty quickly and most people were fine. They just carried on as normal, not that I cared what any of them thought anyway. It just became our normal that we were a couple around school. We were rarely at my house. I was always round Shae's, staying over...which should've been their first giveaway.” 

 

Nicole laughed humorlessly, fighting back the sting behind her eyes. The redhead swallowed and closed her eyes giving her head a quick shake. 

 

“Nicole?” Waverly asked, her voice laced with worry. 

 

“I'm fine,” she swallowed opening her eyes to look at Waverly. 

 

Nicole shifted back on her bed, straightening her legs out to make space next to her. She patted the empty side gesturing for Waverly to sit next to her. “Come here,” the redhead smiled softly. 

 

Waverly was next to Nicole in an instant, leaning her head on the taller girl's shoulder. Finding comfort in the contact Nicole swallowed down the ball of emotion in her throat. 

 

“So I'd had um-...My family had all come to see me play a...pretty important game. I'd played the best game of my life, or it felt like it. I'd scored the winning basket, seconds left. I mean, it was an incredible feeling. I felt like, it sounds stupid, but I felt like I was flying.”

 

Nicole smiled fondly at the memory, Waverly doing the same. The brunette leaned into the redhead who wrapped an arm around her as Waverly tucked her head beneath Nicole's chin and snuggled in. Nicole too lost in the moment and having the girl she liked cuddled into her kissed the side of Waverly's head without thinking. Waverly hummed, the smile on her face growing. 

 

“Shae had been there cheering for me all game, I mean sure she was a cheerleader she was there for the whole team but that night...she was looking right at me whenever she cheered and waved those stupid pom poms. It was the best night of my life.” 

 

Nicole paused, her face fell and she took a ragged breath. 

 

“She pulled me off to the girl’s locker room for our own um...celebration.” 

 

Nicole shifted uncomfortably and chanced a look at Waverly who was still cuddled into her watching her closely, hazel pools sparkling like the moonlight reflecting on a lake. The redhead felt her breath catch, her heart hammering hard against her ribcage. She allowed her eyes to close briefly. 

 

“And that's when my family came in with Shae's parents...my dad started shouting at me, I mean, I've never seen him so angry, Waves. I thought he was going to kill me. My mom calmed him down but I could still see the hatred in him you know? And er, he looked at me and told me that um-” 

 

Nicole's voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek.  _ For Waverly _ . She took a deep breath and wiped her face catching the bruise. Instead of hissing at the pain she accepted it, a grounding comfort that she wasn't there anymore. She was in Purgatory, in her bedroom, with Waverly Earp wrapped around her. 

 

“He said I disgusted him and I wasn't any daughter of his. That he was ashamed of me,” she paused again, “That was the last real thing my dad ever said to me...it was last time he even looked at me. After that he never spoke to Jonathan and Susan again...the stupid asshole blamed them and Shae for corrupting me!” Nicole shook her head and chuckled, lacking any real humour.  

 

“I'm so sorry, Nicky,” Waverly said sadly giving Nicole a squeeze. 

 

Trying to brush off the memory Nicole focused on the brunette. Both of them looking into each others eyes in silent communication. 

 

“Hey, it's like I said, you know when someone's going to take it well it or not? I knew he wouldn't, that's why I avoided it.” 

 

Nicole saw the worry in Waverly's eyes, she could tell she was wondering if that would be her. The taller girl turned her body so she could wrap both arms around the small brunette, neither breaking eye contact the redhead smiled softly. 

 

“Hey. That won't be you, Waves. Gus loves you and she will always love you, no matter what okay? Trust me,” Nicole whispered kissing her forehead. 

 

Waverly's eyes drifted closed briefly a gentle smile spread from ear to ear. When their eyes met again Nicole felt the air around them get heavier. Watching the girl in her arms closely she saw Waverly's eyes drift to her lips and back up. 

 

Nicole felt like she couldn't breath as Waverly pushed herself up a little, closing the gap as much as she could without releasing herself from Nicole's embrace. Hypnotised by the way Waverly was looking at her Nicole dropped her forehead to Waverly's inching her lips closer, their hot breath mixing together in the small space separating them. Nicole breaths were short, like she couldn't breathe oxygen to her lungs fast enough. 

 

_ She likes Rosita,  _ the redhead reminded herself. 

 

Nicole backed away like the thought had caused her physical pain, she let her arms drop and shifted on the bed putting some distance between them. 

 

The redhead blinked away her daze and cleared her throat. “W-why do you ask? Someone in mind?” she tried playfully as her heart splintered. 

 

Waverly played with her hands in her lap. Looking at them like they were the most fascinating thing in the room. “No,” she mumbled. 

 

Both girls fell into silence. 

 

Waverly hadn't looked up from her hands and had started playing with her fingers, Nicole flicking between watching the brunette and staring at the wall in front of her. 

 

“Is there anything else? Nicole asked breaking the silence. 

 

Waverly looked up at her with a furrowed brow. 

 

“You know, gay stuff? I mean we're friends right? And I never had anyone to talk to when I was discovering myself. I know it's confusing and-”

 

“I'm not confused Nicole. I know I like girls.” 

 

“No, I know that's not what I meant. There's realising you like girls which is confusing and stuff but then there's all the stuff after that and-...I don't know Waves you just don't seem comfortable in your own skin. Like you're still discovering yourself which is a mind fuck too.” Nicole smiled softly hoping she wasn't saying the wrong thing. 

 

Waverly looked up at Nicole a spark of something in her eyes and took a deep breath and shook her head. “That's not why-. I'm comfortable with being gay, Nicky, I just don't want people to know yet.”

 

“And that's completely your decision and I would never ask you to be somebody you're not.”

 

“Good,” Waverly nodded. 

 

“But what about the girls you've hooked up with, Waves? From experience, no one likes to be anybody's secret.” 

 

“Girls? Nicole, I've only ever kissed one girl.”

 

“Oh,” Nicole could see Waverly on the front porch, pressed into Rosita, lips locked together. “And that's okay too.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Sorry I didn't mean to-. We don't have to talk about it, it's fine. I just wanted to help, if I can.”

 

“Well there was one thing,” Waverly's voice was barely above a whisper. 

 

“Try me,” Nicole beamed, hoping to move past the awkwardness that had settled between them. 

 

Waverly looked at Nicole for a beat, worrying her lip, "You've been with a lot of girls right?"

 

Caught off guard Nicole choked on air. She had not been expecting their conversation to take this turn. The redhead cleared her throat and tried to play it off. 

 

"I wouldn't say...I mean, I've been around I guess...why?”

 

Waverley shifted in her spot on the bed, looking down to hide her blush she started playing with the end of her hair nervously. "So you've, well obviously you've...you know?" she looked at Nicole expectantly.

 

The redhead’s forehead creased in confusion as she tried to keep up with Waverly's train of thought. 

 

The smaller girl shifted again her eyes flicking away from Nicole's and back again. Her face flushed red she huffed out an exaggerated breath and made a scissoring motion with her hands, “You know.”

 

Nicole's eyes shot open as she realised what it was that Waverly was asking her. This was one of those moments that Nicole wished she could be anywhere but sat here with Waverly pointing that question at her. She felt her face and ears fill with heat and was convinced her face had to match her hair. "Had sex?" she swallowed. 

 

“Mhm,” Waverly confirmed, avoiding looking at Nicole. "How does it...how do you know what to do?"

 

Nicole's mouth went dry and she couldn't make the words come out. Opening her mouth a few times she tried to think how she could answer Waverly without going into details she really didn't want to talk about with her crush. 

 

“Everybody's different, Waves. Different girls like different things, I dunno, you just do what you like to other girls I guess.”

 

A little impressed Nicole silently gave herself a pat on the back hoping Waverly didn't want specifics. 

 

“Okay,” Waverly smiled, still a little confused. 

 

Nicole let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. A knot weighed in her stomach at her next thought.

 

“Why is there someone you want to-?”

 

“What?! No!.. I was just, curious.” Waverly interrupted flushing red before Nicole could finish. 

 

It was too late, the thought already creeping it's way into her mind. Waverly likes Rosita. Waverly was asking questions about sex. Nicole's stomach rolled and she pushed it away. She had no right to be upset about it. Waverly deserved better. 

  
  


***

 

The fluorescent lights in Shorty's lit up the soda shoppe making the night outside seem darker. Chrissy sat at the counter stirring her half empty milkshake with her straw as Waverly busied herself with closing down the shoppe. It had been a couple of weeks since Homecoming. Since Rosita had kissed her, Waverly knew the other cheerleader had been making herself a little scarce recently, spending a lot of her time in the library claiming she always had homework or some sort of project she needed to work on. Not that she could blame her. 

 

The brunette had carried the guilt about that night around with her everyday. A part of her wanted to return Rosita's feelings. Waverly recalled standing on her front porch looking out at the night replaying every moment with Rosita, kicking herself for being so blind. How did she not see it before that night? Of course Rosita had feelings for her, it was obvious to the brunette now. So why couldn't she return them? Why did she picture Nicole's lips pressed against her?

 

The brunette sighed...she knew why. She liked Nicole, the womanizing basketball player who waltzed into Purgatory and came crashing into Waverly's life like a bull in a china shop. 

 

“Something on your mind, Waves?” Chrissy asked around the straw in her mouth, looking up at Waverly through her lashes. 

 

Waverly snapped her head down and continued her circular motion to clean the countertop. “Not really,” she smiled weakly. 

 

They descended into a comfortable silence again, Waverly just glad for the company she let her mind wander to the one person who'd refused to leave her thoughts.

 

Nicole had been hanging out with her less since they’d almost kissed in the redhead’s bedroom. She'd felt so comfortable to be herself, so content tucked into the taller girl. Having her arms around her. Nicole had opened up to her in a way she never had before. Waverly wondered if she ever opened up to anyone that much. The brunette’s mind wandering to the faceless picture of Nicole's sister. Nicole opened up to JC, but Waverly knew how close Nicole was with her big sister. The redhead had told her as much, she could see it in the way Nicole spoke of her sister. 

 

Waverly was still helping Jessica with her cooking, enjoying the time she spent with the eldest Haught. But now instead of Nicole sitting at the breakfast bar claiming she was their official taste tester the redhead was rarely there. Always hanging out with Wynonna and Dolls, getting up to god knows what. Not that there was much to do in Purgatory, Waverly just knew her sister had a knack of finding trouble wherever she went. It was almost impressive. 

 

When Nicole did show her face she'd usually pop in, Wynonna in tow and rush up to her bedroom with the eldest Earp shutting the door behind them. Or Wynonna would wander into the kitchen trying whatever food she could get her hands on while Nicole did whatever she was doing in her room. 

 

The first time Waverly had followed her up to the open door of Nicole's bedroom she had been met with a shirtless Nicole. The brunette couldn't help but follow the line of her toned and exposed abdomen. A heat stirring in her that she'd never felt before. Her mouth dry and hanging open. Waverly knew she should've turned around, looked away or knocked to get Nicole's attention. Instead she watched the muscles in the redhead’s toned arms flex as she slipped a new shirt over her head. Hiding at the last second before Nicole noticed her, Waverly pretended she'd just come up the stairs, nearly running into Nicole. Her cheeks flushed she stuttered through an awkward exchange with the redhead, only to be left feeling deflated when Nicole made her excuses and left her standing in the hallway.

 

Waverly had wanted to tell Nicole about her feelings but the words never came out, always getting stuck on the tip of her tongue. It was probably stupid anyway, she knew Nicole's reputation with women, it was something her friend had never hidden about herself. Waverly had even seen it first hand with Stephanie and Beth. She tried not to dwell on that too much though, those thoughts only brought a green eyed monster with them. 

 

“Waves?” Chrissy said breaking their silence. 

 

The brunette stopped her cleaning and looked at her friend with a soft dreamy smile, “Hm?” 

 

“What happened between you and Rosie? At Homecoming?”

 

Waverly stared at Chrissy with wide eyes, chest tight. She looked at her friend and hesitated. “She kissed me,” the brunette whispered looking down at her hands, playing with her fingers nervously. 

 

“That's why she's spending so much time in the library.”

 

Waverly nodded.

 

“And you didn't like it?” the cheerleader pushed. 

 

Waverly sighed, she knew Chrissy wouldn't let this drop and honestly.. she really could use someone to talk to about it. 

 

“I liked it just fine it's just...”  _ she's not the girl I  _ want _ to kiss,  _ Waverly finished in her head. 

 

“Just what?”

 

“She's my best friend,” Waverly sighed trying to ignore her guilt. 

 

“Hey!” Chrissy said, her mouth dropping open as she shoved at Waverly's forearm playfully. 

 

Waverly pouted her lips in a smirk, raising her eyebrows, “ _ One  _ of my best friends,” she corrected herself. 

 

“S’more like it,” Chrissy nodded triumphant.

 

Waverly gave a sad smile. She missed Rosita. The brunette had tried talking to her a few times around school and even text her but the dark haired girl had made some sort of excuse not to talk and darted off as fast as she could. The youngest Earp chuckled to herself, carrying no humour, she shook her head. So far her ventures into girls hadn't been very successful. The girl she liked would rather spend time with her sister and seemed to avoid any alone time with the brunette. The girl that liked her, Waverly didn't like back and as a result she felt like she was losing her best friend. 

 

Waverly's face fell, “I text her to hang out with us tonight.” 

 

“And?”

 

Waverly shrugged, “She hasn't replied.”

 

Chrissy stroked Waverly's arm and gave her a warm smile, “She'll come round, Waves, she just needs time. She's liked you for a long time you know?”

 

Waverly flopped forward with a groan, her forehead hitting her arms resting on the counter. “She hates me and I messed everything up,” the brunette mumbled.

 

“She doesn't hate you, Waverly, don't be so dramatic,” Chrissy chuckled, “Just give her time.”

 

Looking back up Waverly relented. She was being a little dramatic. “Okay fine, just-” the brunette sucked in a breath and let it go, “-maybe, don't tell Nicole that we kissed?” Waverly asked, scrunching her face and pulling the most innocent face she could muster hoping Chrissy wouldn't press the issue. 

 

Chrissy raised an eyebrow Waverly, “Why?” she asked with a look that told the brunette she might already know the answer to her own question. 

 

Waverly reluctantly opened her mouth to answer when the bell above the door rang out in the empty shoppe. A nervous looking Rosita stood in the doorway giving the pair a nervous smile, “Hey,” she said flicking her wrist with a quick wave. 

 

Waverly shot up from where she leant against the counter her feet already carrying her towards the dark haired girl, “Rosie!”

 

The brunette jumped on Rosita wrapping her arms around her in a hug. She faltered, the last time she'd seen the cheerleader flashing through her mind, taking a step back she looked up at her friend through her lashes, fiddling with her hands. “S-sorry, I...I've missed you,” she mumbled. 

 

Rosita gave an apologetic warm smile before pulling Waverly back in for a quick embrace. “I've missed you to,” Rosita looked at Chrissy who had made her way over and stood just behind Waverly, “both of you.”

 

Waverly watched as her two friends hugged each other, her smile wide and her eyes bright. A relief washing through her. 

 

“Hey stranger,” Chrissy said once they'd pulled away from each other. 

 

The three cheerleaders made their way back to the counter, Chrissy taking her seat again as Rosita slipped on a stool next to her. Waverly made her way back behind the counter picking up her cloth again, not cleaning with it she looked between Chrissy and Rosita a warm glow pulsing through her body at the sight of her best friends catching up on lost time. 

 

“I've been around, made a new friend in the library of all places, she's pretty cool.” Rosita smiled looking between Chrissy and Waverly, “You guys will love her! She's funny and smart,” she finished throwing a look in Waverly's direction. 

 

“When do we get to meet her?” Chrissy asked. 

 

“Lunch tomorrow? I've managed to run out of homework,” Rosita shook her head, “it would be nice to spend some time with you guys again, get back to normal?”

 

Waverly didn't miss the nervous look in Rosita's eyes, almost like she was asking their permission if it would be okay. 

 

“Of course! Back to normal sound amazeballs!” Waverly sighed in relief. “Just maybe don’t introduce her to Nicole,” Waverly giggled. 

 

The brunette eyes shot wide when she'd caught up with the words that had come out of her mouth. She threw an apologetic look at Rosita. 

 

“Not that she'd be there anyway, probably off with Wynonna somewhere. Not that I'd let Nicole hit on your new friend or I mean, I'm sure she wouldn't be interested anyway. It's not like everyone's into Nicole, like you, you're not, you've got higher standards than...Shit. I mean-”

 

“Waves,” Rosita said calmly, resting a hand on the brunettes forearm, “breath,” she smiled in soft understanding. 

 

Waverly's panic subsided instantly at the touch, taking Rosita's hand she gave it a squeeze. Chrissy sat watching the two in silence with a small soft smile. 

 

“So what's a girl gotta do to get a shake around here?” Rosita perked up. 

 

Waverly beamed and hopped on the spot to stand up straight again, “Right! One chocolate milkshake coming right up!”

 

“Actually erm, could I get a banana shake?”

 

Nicole popped into Waverly's head at that instant, her face falling for the briefest of moments, she pushed the redhead to one side. “Banana?”

 

“Yeah, Eliza got me onto them. You know considering it's fruit...they're not too bad,” Rosita chuckled, her mouth stretched ear to ear. 

 

“Eliza hm?” Waverly asked wiggling her eyebrows at her friend. 

 

“Shut up it's not like that!”

 

Chrissy and Waverly shared a look before Waverly busied herself making the milkshake. Sliding it across the marble countertop towards Rosita. 

 

“Whatever you say,” Waverly smirked giving the dark haired girl a quick wink, Rosita blushed and shook her head at Waverly.  

 

***

 

Craning her neck and scanning the gymnasium over the crowd of her teammates around her patting her back and cheering. The celebration of the crowd echoing off of the walls. Nicole watched the sea of bodies for the only face she wanted to see. Finding hazel eyes smiling at her from the group of cheerleaders on the sidelines Nicole felt like her face was going to split with how wide her smile was, dimples popping. Nodding her thanks to her team mates and patting a few on the shoulder as she made her way through them. Her feet carrying her towards the head cheerleader as all other noise faded out and it was just her and Waverly stood on the side of the court. 

 

“Hey,” Nicole breathed 

 

“You were amazing, Nicky,” Waverly giggled nudging her. 

 

“I did okay,” the redhead winked. 

 

Waverly raised an eyebrow and quirked her lip at the side, “Oh please, you were better than okay.” 

 

Her face aching from smiling so much Nicole shook her head slightly. “Well.. maybe a little.” Nicole said softly, flicking a few strands of the blue and white pom poms in Waverly's hand. 

 

They both stood awkwardly neither one sure what to say. Being away from Waverly hadn't helped Nicole's feelings at all, if anything missing her had only made them stronger. But at least the playback of Waverly and Rosita had left her mind.. for the most part. 

 

The two stood staring at each other as an unexpected arm wrapped around their shoulders. 

 

“You did good, Haught Shit,” Wynonna said trying to act uninterested. 

 

“Thanks, Wy.”

 

Waverly lightly pushed her sister, pom pom still in hand, “I still can't believe you came!”

 

Wynonna dropped her arms and shrugged with one shoulder pulling one side of the face up “Yeah well, it was either this or sit at home on my own.”

 

“You hate sports, Wynonna,” Nicole pointed out. 

 

Wynonna scuffed a boot against the polished floor, her hands in the pockets of her jeans, “Hate being bored more.”

 

“And the cheering?” Waverly asked raising a triumphant eyebrow. 

 

Wynonna shot her sister a pointed look but didn't respond. Nicole and Waverly burst into laughter at the eldest Earp. 

 

Nicole threw an arm over Wynonna's shoulder wearing the most smug expression she could. “It's okay, Earp, we love you too!” 

 

Wynonna scoffed and shoved at Nicole, fighting a smile, “Get off me, you idiot, you stink.” 

 

Chrissy and Dolls joined the three, the blonde cheerleader looping her arm through Waverly's who rested her head against Chrissy's shoulder. Dolls stood between Nicole and Wynonna. 

 

“Great game, Nicky,” Dolls said with a clap on her shoulder. 

 

“Thanks, dude,” the redhead smiled. 

 

The two basketball players had only grown closer since Nicole now spent most of her free time with Wynonna, which usually entailed hanging out with Xavier too, which Nicole didn't mind. The boy was a lot more fun and carefree than he would have people believe from the way he held himself. 

 

“You played well,” Chrissy smiled. 

 

Nicole held her hands up cheeks flushing with heat, “Okay, okay, guys, you can stop.” 

 

“Yeah, we don't want her ego getting any bigger,” Waverly joked smiling softly at the redhead. 

 

“Ouch,” Nicole said lifting a hand to her chest with a smirk. 

 

Waverly stuck her tongue out at the redhead and giggled just as Rosita joined the group next to the younger Earp. The brunette turned giving Rosita a quick hug, the cheerleader looping an arm round Waverly's shoulders with a squeeze. 

 

Nicole averted her eyes when she saw Rosita watching her with a curious look. The redhead’s gaze meeting Dolls knowing look she shifted on her feet uncomfortably. 

 

“Are you guys going to the party tonight?” Chrissy asked, Nicole shooting her a look of thanks. 

 

Waverly squeaked bouncing a little on the spot, “Yes! Rosie?” 

 

“I'll be there, Waves,”

 

“There's booze, so I’m there,” Wynonna added.  

 

“I'll be there to keep this one out of trouble,” Xavier said hooking his thumb in Wynonna's direction who shot him a pointed look. 

 

“Nicole?” Chrissy asked. 

 

“Hm?” Still avoiding looking in Waverly's and Rosita's direction Nicole rubbed the back of he neck. 

 

“The party?”

 

“Oh um, I don't know I'm pretty beat,” Nicole lied. 

 

Wynonna punched Nicole's arm giving her a warning look, “Oh come on, Red, don't be a party pooper!” 

 

“Pleeaase, Nicole?” Waverly asked giving her best puppy dog eyes. 

 

And dammit if that didn't make Nicole putty in her hands. Nicole struggled to keep her resolve, she didn't want to be around Waverly and Rosita at a party, with alcohol involved. The image of the two girls kissing flashed in front of her. Nicole had backed off, she needed to, of course they would still hang out but never alone. That was something Nicole had made a conscious effort to achieve, making sure the eldest Earp was always around. Wynonna would be at the party too so it wasn't against the rules. Her self imposed rules. The older brunette was always a good distraction. If she stuck with them for the night then maybe she could avoid any alone time with Waverly. 

 

“Yeah sure why not,” Nicole shrugged. 

 

Wynonna clapped her hands in victory, “Great so, meet at Shorty's in an hour?”

 

Nicole spun on her heels heading to the girls locker room to shower. “I'll see you guys in a bit.”

 

Waverly ran up to Nicole and linked their arms. “I'll come with you," she beamed. 

 

Giving Waverly a warm smile Nicole slid her arm out of Waverly's, conscious Rosita was stood just behind them. “I'm just going to shower, Waves. I'll meet you at Shorty's.”

 

Waverly's face fell “Oh...okay,” the brunette hesitated eyeing Nicole giving her a weak smile.

 

The redhead feeling like she'd had a blow to her chest with the look her crush was giving her. Before she could say anything Waverly turned back to join the group leaning into Chrissy. 

 

Nicole stood watching her for a moment and started back towards the locker room, “Laters, guys.”

 

Jeremy appeared out of nowhere with an excited look on his face, “Nicole!”

 

Nicole sighed, really not feeling like she was in the right frame of mind to be dealing with the enthusiastic freshman. “Oh hey, Jeremy,” a forced smile on her lips.

 

“Could I get an interview on your win? For my Vlog?” he beamed.

 

“Not now Jeremy, I was just heading for a shower.” 

 

“Oh...oh okay,” he nodded looking like a kicked puppy. 

 

A flash of guilt coursed through the redhead. “How about Monday?”

 

A small hopeful smile appeared on the boys face, “Yeah okay, cool. Thanks, Nicole, you're the best!” he said before disappearing again.

 

“Yeah right,” Nicole muttered to herself as she walked through the door to the locker room. 

 

Nicole left the showers, towel wrapped around her. She'd taken her time. Spending too long letting the water wash over her, her skin pruned. Fighting off the look on Waverly's face earlier, she wanted to avoid her teammates, not much in the mood to celebrate. The redhead really didn't want to go to this party tonight but having the Earp sisters on her back for flaking was too big of a consequence and one she didn't want to have to deal with. She ran her hand through her wet hair and sighed. It was fine, she'd go, hang out with Dolls and Wynonna. Have a few drinks and then make her excuses to leave.

 

The changing room was empty as Nicole made her way through to her locker. Opening it she grabbed her clothes to get dressed. 

 

“Can I talk to you?” came a voice making Nicole jump, a hand on her chest she turned to see Rosita stood leaning on a locker at the end of the row. 

 

Dreading what the cheerleader had to say she nodded her head unable to make any words come out. Nicole tried to keep her face neutral as her confusion spiraled through her mind trying to figure out why Rosita would want to talk to her. She'd backed off and made sure to keep as much distance between her and Waverly as possible, especially when Rosita had been with them. 

 

“What exactly are you playing at?” Rosita asked her voice suddenly a lot colder than it had been a minute ago. 

 

The redhead furrow her brow, “I'm sorry?”

 

“With Waverly.”

 

Nicole sighed, wanting this conversation to be over quickly. “Look, Rosita, I don't know what you think-”

 

The cheerleader continued, interrupting the taller girl, “Because one minute you're all over her and the next you can't get away quick enough. So, I'll ask again. What exactly are you playing at?” 

 

“I'm not playing at anything, we're just friends.” 

 

Rosita walked towards Nicole, an almost feral look in her eyes. It reminded the redhead of a predator stalking its prey. 

 

“Friends, sure,” Rosita scoffed. 

 

Nicole went to speak but stammered, fumbling over her words as they got caught in her throat. 

 

“I have no idea what it is she sees in you, Haught, but she obviously sees something the rest of us can't. Personally I don't think you're good enough for her but that's not my call to make,” the dark haired girl said sternly, stepping into Nicole's space. 

 

“Look, Rosita-”

 

“Just shut up and listen for once.”

 

Nicole complied and closed her mouth, swallowing audibly. 

 

“You'll never be good enough for a girl like Waverly Earp, and I swear to god if you hurt her in any way, Nicole, you'll have me to answer to and trust me, the wrath of Wynonna will be the least of your problems. Do I make myself clear?” Rosita asked, poking a finger hard into Nicole's chest. 

 

Nicole struggled to keep up and figure out what exactly the cheerleader was talking about but the look in the shorter girl's eyes and her looming threat were enough to tell Nicole to shut up and agree. If she knew what was good for her. 

 

“Ye-” the redhead’s voice cracked, clearing her throat she tried again. “Crystal,” she nodded. 

 

Rosita flashed a tight lipped smile backing away from the redhead, “Good.”

 

The cheerleader turned on her heels, walking away she called back. “Glad we could have this little chat,” before disappearing out of sight. 

 

Nicole stood staring straight ahead her mind racing through the events of the last few minutes but failing to make sense of it. What was clear, Rosita wouldn't be standing by if the redhead did anything to hurt her friend. Blinking a few times Nicole started changing. She definitely wasn't looking forward to the party and another run in with Rosita now.

 

***

 

“Do I have to take him?” 

 

Jessica folded her arms and looked at her daughter with a stern look that told Nicole it was pointless arguing about it. 

 

“Urgh. Fine. I'll take Jason to his stupid soccer practice”, Nicole relented, slumping her shoulders and grabbing her car keys off the hook. 

 

“Jason! You have exactly two minutes before I leave without you!” 

 

Jason popped his head over the banister of the staircase shooting his sister a narrowed look, “I need to find my shirt, besides practice doesn't start for another half an hour!”

 

“Yeah and I need to pick Wynonna up so hurry up!”

 

“You're such a loser!” he said before disappearing into his bedroom.

 

Nicole looked at her mom with pleading eyes as a last ditch effort to get out of driving her brother to practice. 

 

“Jason, be nice to your sister!” Jessica called to the open door of Jason's room before turning to head into the kitchen.

 

At her mother's word the redhead knew she wasn't getting out of it. “Two minutes Jason then I'm leaving to meet Wynonna!”

 

“I'm coming!”

 

Nicole couldn't wait for JC to come home for thanksgiving. Just one more day. The older Haught always had a way of keeping their brother in line. Plus much like Nicole, Jason adored his oldest sister. 

 

Nicole leant against the hood of her car, her legs and arms crossed over. Wynonna led on the hood next to her, eyes closed and arms folded over her chest, while they waited in the parking lot for Jason to finish practice. 

 

The redhead shot a look at the older girl when she shifted on the hood hearing the zipper of Wynonna's leather jacket hit against the cool metal. “Careful of the paintwork, Earp,” she grimaced. 

 

“Chill out, Haught Head, if I scratch this baby you have my permission to break my nose or whatever,” Wynonna shot back opening one eye to look at her friend.  

 

Nicole turned to look at the brunette, “If you hurt Sally I'll do more than break your nose, Wy,” she said punching the eldest Earp's leg. 

 

“Ow!” Wynonna yelped sitting up to rub the spot the redhead had hit her. 

 

“I didn't hit you that hard, dweeb.” 

 

“It didn't even- wait?! You named your car Sally?” Wynonna asked with a shit eating grin.

 

Nicole blushed tipping her head down and looking at her feet, “Yeah, what of it?” The redhead raised an eyebrow challenging her friend. 

 

Wynonna shrugged, “Nothing...Mustang Sally. It's very...fitting,” the brunette gave an impressed look before settling back down, careful not to mark the car. “I like it.”

 

“I'm so glad you approve,” Nicole rolled her eyes with a chuckle. 

 

They both fell into a comfortable silence as Nicole followed the bright red head of hair that belong to her little brother as he ran up and down the field with his teammates. The redhead gave a silent celebration when she saw Jason score a goal, the sound of children shouting in excitement echoing through the quiet air. A small smile tugged at her lips. 

 

“So when's your sister back?” Wynonna perked up. 

 

A flutter of excitement stirred in Nicole's chest, “Tomorrow,” she beamed. 

 

“Cool,” Wynonna let the rest of her sentence trail off, the way she shifted on the Mustang told Nicole the brunette had more to say. 

 

The taller girl narrowed her eyes at her friend, despite Wynonna's eyes still being closed, “What is it, Wy?” 

 

“So...speaking of sisters...”

 

Nicole shifted uncomfortably knowing where this was going, she straightened up and sat on the hood of her car carefully, feet resting on the bumper. “What about them?” the redhead tried to seem casual. 

 

“What's the deal with you and Waverly?”

 

Nicole stiffened at her friend's question. “What do you mean?” her voice cracked. 

 

Wynonna opened her eyes and slid down the hood until she sat next to Nicole, in the same position as the redhead. “You guys have been weird around each other for the past month.” 

 

“There's no deal, Wynonna,” Nicole shuffled. 

 

“Well you seem to be spending an awful lot of time with me and the only time you see Waverly is when we're all hanging out at Gus’ so I just wondered-”

 

“You're my friend, idiot, I er, you're fun to be around. You're alright you know, Earp,” Nicole said nudging Wynonna with her side, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. Choosing to ignore the part about Waverly. 

 

Wynonna let a small smile spread across her lips and cleared her throat. “And Waverly?” she pushed. 

 

“She's my friend too,” Nicole sighed.

 

“So what gives?” Wynonna raised an brow. 

 

“Nothing. I've er, I've just been busy...I assumed she'd be hanging out with Rosita anyways so,” Nicole shrugged in an attempt to play it cool. 

 

Wynonna scrunched her face in confusion at the redhead, Nicole refusing to meet her eye. Watching the soccer team make their way over to the coach before the end of practice. 

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

“I dunno, I figured after Homecoming she'd be spending more time with her you know?” Nicole answered realising a beat too late that she'd said too much. 

 

“Why, what happened at Homecoming?” Wynonna narrowed her eyes. 

 

Panic shot down Nicole's spine, “Nothing! I mean, nothing. They just seemed close that's all.”

 

“They did? Hm. I didn't notice,” Wynonna said obviously lost in thought. 

 

The redhead bumped Wynonna's shoulder with her own, a smug look on her face she rolled her eyes at the brunette. “That's because you were too busy sticking your tongue down Dolls throat.”

 

The older Earp pushed the redhead sending her off balance. Nicole catching herself just in time on the hood of the car. 

 

“What else are you supposed to do at a dance?” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows. 

 

“You're gross.”

 

“And you need to lighten up and get laid.”

 

Nicole turned a glare on her friend who just stared her down before both girls erupted into laughter.

 

“What's so funny?” Jason asked as he came to a stop in front of them, a curious look on his face. 

 

“I was just telling your sister that-”

 

Nicole slapped her hand over Wynonna's mouth to shut her up, cheeks glowing with heat. 

 

“You guys are  _ so weird, _ ” Jason said shaking his head. 

 

Nicole yelped and pulled her hand away from Wynonna's mouth in shock, wiping her hand on her jeans furiously. “Did you just  _ lick me _ ?!” 

 

Wynonna burst into laughter, “You wish,” she muttered under her breath giving Nicole a wink and jumping off of the Mustang. 

 

“Come on, Jase, let's get you home,” Nicole rushed, hurrying her brother into the car. 

 

On the drive home Nicole had turned her music up so it was impossible for anyone to talk in hopes that it would keep Wynonna quiet. The redhead dropped Wynonna off at the McCready’s giving Waverly an awkward wave when she opened the door for her sister. Ignoring the flutter in her chest and the knot in her stomach. Jason suddenly perking up in the back seat and shouting hello to the younger Earp almost deafening Nicole in the process. 

 

When they arrived home Jason rushed out of the car, slamming the door behind him causing Nicole to grimace and cower a little at the loud thud of metal hitting hard against metal. “Hey watch it!” 

 

Jason turned long enough to flip her off and carried on running into the house. Locking the car behind them Nicole followed. 

 

Walking through the front door Nicole could hear her mom's voice drifting through from the kitchen.

 

_ “Yes, I think she'd like to see you for thanksgiving...mhm...tell them both I send my love. Yes, but I want to surprise her so if you-...thank you. Okay, I'll see you next week.” _

 

“Mom?” Nicole asked curiously. 

 

Jessica jumped and clutched her chest, “Jesus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack string bean?” 

 

“Sorry,” Nicole mumbled, “Who was that?”

 

Jessica's eyes went wide, she shuffled on her feet and crossed her arms over her chest. “That? Oh, it was no one, sweetheart.”

 

The redhead narrowed her eyes at her mom suspiciously, “Who's coming for thanksgiving?” 

 

Jessica opened and closed her mouth a few times. 

 

“Mom?”

 

Just at that moment Jason came running through with an excited look on his face. 

 

“Mom!” he smiled hugging their mother. 

 

Visibly thankful for the interruption Jessica wrapped her arms around her son giving Nicole a nervous smile over his shoulder. 

 

“I scored three goals at practice and Coach said if I keep playing like that he'll have to put me on the team!” Jason rambled. 

 

“That's fantastic news, sweetie!” she smiled at the redheaded boy, kissing his forehead. “Now go wash up before dinner.” 

 

“Hellooo?” came a familiar voice from the foyer. All three Haught's froze with excited wide eyes. 

 

Nicole was the first one to run the short distance from the kitchen, Jason and Jessica close behind. 

 

A tall girl with long red hair, flowing past her shoulders, thick framed glasses perched on her nose and a dimpled smile that matched her sisters stood in the middle of the foyer watching them. 

 

“JC!” Nicole shouted at her sister wrapping her up in a bear hug winding her. “You're home early!” 

 

“JC!” Jason shouted running into a hug, Nicole still under her sister's arm.

 

“It's good to have you home, Jess,” Jessica smiled, wrapping all three of her children up in her arms. “All my babies are finally home,” their mom beamed, tears in her eyes. 

 

“Mooom,” the all groaned simultaneously. 

 

After a few minutes JC spoke up, “Can't. Breathe,” she croaked playfully. 

 

Jessica, Nicole and Jason backed up with sheepish looks on their faces. 

 

“We missed you, baby,” Jessica spoke for all of them. 

 

“I missed you guys too,” JC smiled, dimples that rivalled Nicole's lining her cheeks. “So,” she clapped her hands, “Who's going to give me a tour? Which room is mine?” 

 

“I will!” Jason called already running up the stairs and stopping half way waiting for his sister to catch up. 

 

Jessica followed him, Nicole and JC waiting a little behind. 

 

“It's good to see you, dweeb,” Nicole smiled brightly, her face aching. Her mom's phone conversation long forgotten. 

 

“You too, meathead,” JC smiled giving Nicole's arm a squeeze before she followed after Jessica and an over excited Jason, Nicole in tow. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. A foot in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> So here's the next chapter for you all!
> 
> It's a little later than normal so we're sorry but we've both had a pretty busy week. Boots has been working extra hard to get this chapter out to you all on time though! As always she done an amazing job! If you wanted to tell her as much you can find her on
> 
> Twitter @bootsncatz  
> Tumblr bootz-n-catz 
> 
> So we've had the calm following the drama of homecoming and now.. things maybe aren't going to be as resolved as first thought.
> 
> Enjooooy!

“So, let me get this straight,” JC said as she laid on the floor next to her sister. Their legs were propped up on the mattress and they were working their way through a pack of twizzlers. “Waverly is with Rosita now?”

 

“Yep. Well...maybe.”

 

“Because Rosita confronted you in the locker room?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

JC shook her head, gesturing with the candy. “You’re life is really complicated. You know that, sis?”

 

Nicole just grunted in response.

 

“It’s all those girls. They’re just drama drama drama,” the eldest Haught sighed.

 

Nicole turned her head to look at her sister. “Says the girl who hasn’t had a boyfriend since their junior year space camp.”

 

JC threw the candy at Nicole’s face who snorted to herself in laughter. The bedroom door opened and Nicole looked up to see Wynonna standing in the doorway.

 

“Hey, Red,” she said as Nicole and JC stood up, “Who is...this?”

 

Wynonna’s eyes darted over JC’s form and Nicole frowned. “This is my big  _ sister _ . JC. She’s back from college for Thanksgiving?”

 

“Right right. Well you said she was a nerd so this wasn’t what I was expecting,” Wynonna said before turning towards JC, her voice a little deeper, “Nice to meet you, I see you’re the hot sister.”

 

JC blushed and Nicole’s frown only deepened. “First of all, there’s no way that’s true. Second, stop checking out my sister.”

 

“Why? I’ve totally seen you check out Waverly’s ass before,” Wynonna said with a raised eyebrow.

 

Nicole sputtered. “I have not!”

 

“Hi, I’m JC,” the oldest Haught said holding out her hand, “It’s nice to meet you…?”

 

“Wynonna,” the dark haired girl said taking her hand, eyes on the taller girl the whole time, “It is very very nice to meet you too.”

 

“I like your jacket,” JC said, their hands still connected.

 

Wynonna looked down at her leather jacket. “This old thing? Nah,” she said as their hands finally dropped. “I like your-” Wynonna’s eyes not so subtly looked down at JC’s chest, “-shirt.”

 

JC smiled cockily, hooking her thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans. “Thanks.”

 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Nicole said gesturing wildly, “Let’s go to Shorty’s.”

 

“Don’t be jealous, little Haught,” Wynonna said to Nicole, but not before throwing a wink JC’s way, “After you.” She gestured for JC to go first, following close behind after giving Nicole a shit eating grin. 

 

Nicole narrowed her eyes at her friend and kicked up the bottom of her shoe as she walked, causing her to stumble. She shot a look over her shoulder at Nicole who just pretended like she had no idea what happened. Wynonna flipped her off, quickly dodging the fist the redhead threw at her arm. JC turned around at the sound of scuffling behind her and the two dropped their hands at their sides as if nothing happened. 

 

As they got to the bottom of the stairs, Wynonna stopped suddenly. Her nose was in the air like she smelled something and she looked at Nicole with serious eyes.

 

“Is your mom making her cookies?” she asked lowly.

 

Nicole shrugged, “Maybe.”

 

Wynonna was off to the kitchen and Nicole took that opportunity to punch her sister’s arm.

 

“Ow! What’s that for?” JC asked rubbing her arm.

 

“Stop flirting with Wynonna! You’re not even gay,” Nicole hissed at her.

 

JC smirked, shrugging cockily. “Who knows. I might just be gay for Wynonna.”

 

Nicole threw her a deadly look, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “When are you going back to college?”

 

Her sister rolled her eyes as Wynonna came out of the kitchen with a stack of cookies in her hand. “Alright, ladies. Let’s roll out.”

 

***

 

“You know, ever since Waverly’s been cooking with your mom her cookies have really gone down hill,” Wynonna said biting into her last one sadly from the back seat of Nicole’s car. The redhead rolled her eyes as they pulled into a parking spot, turning to look at Wynonna.

 

“They’ve gotten better,” Nicole said as Wynonna leaned on the front seat with both elbows. She leaned closer to JC with a smirk.

 

“We need a neutral party,” Wynonna said holding the cookie out to JC with a wriggle of her eyebrows, “Care to taste?”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes as she watched JC blush and push her glasses up her nose nervously. This was all getting a bit ridiculous. JC leaned forward and took a bite of the cookie while Wynonna smirked. Nicole got out of the car and began walking towards Shorty’s.

 

“You guys need to stop!” she shouted at them as she went. She could hear Wynonna laughing as her and JC got out of the car. They were really going to be the death of her Nicole had decided. Though all thoughts of her sister flirting with her friend was pushed out of her mind when she walked into Shorty’s. Waverly was standing behind the counter helping a customer, wide smile on her face as she talked to them. She had her order pad out, tapping the pen against it as she laughed at whatever the customer was saying. Her head tipped back and eyes crinkled in a way that made Nicole’s heart stop.

 

“What are you doing?” Wynonna said from behind her. It successfully brought her out of her trance.

 

Nicole cleared her throat and searched her brain for an answer. “I was um...trying to figure out where to sit.”

 

“Over here, Haught,” Wynonna said heading towards a booth. 

 

She moved to follow her but felt fingers pull her back by her collar. JC slung her arm around Nicole’s neck and pointed her chin at Waverly behind the counter. “That’s her, isn’t it?”

 

Nicole licked her lips, “Yes. So don’t embarrass me.”

 

“You can do that yourself, I would never,” JC said cheekily. 

 

Waverly saw them by the door and waved before heading towards them. Nicole watched as Waverly noticed her sister and her steps faltered, a blush lighting up her cheeks. Her eyes flickered over to Nicole with a smile but soon her eyes back on the oldest Haught.

 

“Hi, Nicole,” Waverly said, “Is this JC?”

 

“I am,” JC said offering her hand, “Nice to meet you, Waverly.”

 

Waverly giggled and took her hand. “You know my name?”

 

“Of course I do,” JC said, “Nicole talks about you all the time.” Nicole elbowed JC in the ribs. “I mean-...not all the time. She like...mentioned you.”

 

“She mentioned you too,” Waverly said looking up at JC through her lashes. Nicole threw the two of them a look, suddenly feeling self conscious. 

 

“Haughts, Waves!” Wynonna waved from her booth, “Get over here.”

 

JC gave one last smile to Waverly before she started towards the booth. Waverly sighed, eyes following the eldest Haught as she went. Nicole felt her heart and face fall at the way Waverly was looking at her sister. Waverly caught Nicole's look and put a hand on her arm. 

 

“Don't worry,” Waverly blurted, eyes still darting over to the booth, “JC isn't the Haught I want.”

 

Nicole's eyebrows shot up into her hairline and Waverly blushed as she stuttered. 

 

“I mean, why do you think I've been spending so much time with your mom,” she chuckled awkwardly, “She's a fox.”

 

Nicole frowned and opened her mouth to say something when Waverly turned around and walked towards the booth. She stayed where the brunette was for a moment before following her. Nicole slid into the booth across from her sister and Wynonna. 

 

“What do you guys want?” Waverly said pulling out her order pad. 

 

“Banana shake, please,” Nicole smiled. She pulled a napkin from the dispenser and began to rip it into strips.

 

“Like I didn't already know that,” Waverly teased before writing down the others orders. She looked pointedly at her sister and tilted her head. “Wynonna, help me bus this table.”

 

“Ugh, why,” Wynonna whined. 

 

“Just come on,” Waverly said dragging her sister by the sleeve. Nicole's eyes followed Waverly as she walked away with a small sigh. Waverly looked back at her, a pretty blush on her cheeks when she did. She waved shyly at Nicole and the redhead waved back. Waverly smiled widely, her eyes crinkling before a customer caught her attention and pulled her back in. 

 

JC tapped Nicole's hand to get her attention, a shit eating smirk on her face, “She likes you.”

 

“Does not,” Nicole blushed.

 

JC gave her a disbelieving look, “I don’t know. That was pretty cute.”

 

“Drop it,” Nicole muttered chancing one last look at Waverly.

 

JC rolled her eyes but then shrugged, “Maybe I should be gay. I've really been killing it with girls lately.”

 

Nicole just shot her a look and went back to ripping the napkin. She felt JC kick her foot under the table. 

 

“I noticed how she looked at you,” she said softly. 

 

The younger sister blushed and shook her head. “She doesn't look at me a certain way.”

 

“Sure she does,” JC said handing Nicole another napkin as she finished shredding the first. 

 

Nicole just shook her head and glanced back over at Waverly near the counter. She caught the other girl’s eye, her stomach flipping in a bit of an unpleasant way. She smiled briefly before looking away again. This time JC caught her eye and had a knowing smile on her face. 

 

“Whatever you say, sis,” JC said as Wynonna approached the table again. Nicole looked back over at the counter and Waverly gestured for her to come over. Nicole pointed at herself and looked around to see if she was talking to someone else but Waverly rolled her eyes good naturedly. She gestured again and Nicole stood up without a word to the rest of the people at the table. She sat on a stool across the counter from Waverly who was wiping the menus down with a rag.

 

“Hey,” Nicole said with a smile.

 

“Hey back at ya’,” Waverly said returning her smile, “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

 

Nicole shrugged, lopsided grin still firm on her face, “I saw you not that long ago.”

 

“Well, we should hang out soon,” Waverly said looking up at Nicole through her lashes, “Day after Thanksgiving?”

 

“I’ll have to check my busy calendar,” Nicole said as she spun herself once on the stool, pretending to be thinking, “But I think I can pencil you in.”

 

Waverly giggled and hit Nicole with the rag, “Ass.”

 

“I’m a very busy person,” Nicole said snatching the rag from Waverly’s hands, “But I think I can make it work.”

 

“Good,” Waverly said taking the rag back, “Then it’s a date.”

 

Nicole flushed at the words and tried not to read too much into them. Waverly...was taken. “It’s a date,” she breathed. She gave her one last smile before slipping off the stool and walking back over to the booth. Her eyes caught JC who was giving her a knowing look, shit eating grin on her face. As soon as Nicole sat down she threw a napkin at her.

 

“I hate you,” she muttered to her sister.

 

“Love you too, sis.”

 

***

 

The shot burned Nicole’s throat as she tipped it back. Her stomach felt heavy from all the alcohol and her head was spinning. JC snickered at her sister who screwed up her face as she slammed the shot glass back down on the floor. They were all sitting in a circle on the floor of Nicole’s room trying to be as quiet as possible so Jessica didn’t come in and see them all hammered.

 

Wynonna said she had been bored at home with Waverly staying over at Chrissy’s, so had brought over a bottle of tequila. She had the bright idea to play truth or dare but it seemed like the more they drank, the more it had divulged into going around and telling secrets. But not before Wynonna had dared JC to kiss her. 

 

It was all fairly sweet and innocent, but Nicole still felt like she had to bleach her eyes.

 

“Okay okay,” Wynonna said with a hiccup, “I kissed a college boy once.”

 

Nicole gasped but it quickly dissolved into giggles. “When?”

 

“Like...two weeks ago,” Wynonna said scrunching up her nose.

 

“But what about Dolls?” Nicole asked as she poured them all more shots.

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and shrugged, “We’re not...anything. I can kiss whoever I want. But this boy had like...a giant mustache. Which usually puts me off, but I realized it was because I’ve never seen a  _ real  _ mustache. Like on a real man.”

 

Nicole frowned at the image. “I could never imagine myself kissing a mustache.”

 

“Well let’s hope your next girlfriend doesn’t have a mustache then,” JC slurred as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

 

Wynonna snorted in laughter and Nicole shushed her. The move only made herself start laughing, JC following right after. They were a mess. Nicole hadn’t been this drunk in well...probably since Waverly’s birthday when she made out with Beth. She grimaced just at the memory.

 

“When are you going to get a new girlfriend, Haught?” Wynonna asked.

 

Nicole blushed and raised the newly poured shot to her lips. “I don’t know. There’s not really anyone I’m interested in.”

 

She tipped the shot back just as JC muttered under her breath, “Liar.”

 

Nicole blindly threw her fist in JC’s direction, connecting with her forearm and causing half of her shot to spill over her hand. “Dude!”

 

“Shut up, dweeb!” 

 

“Meathead!”

 

“Ladies, ladies,” Wynonna said leaning forward to put a hand on JC’s shoulder, “There’s no need to fight.”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes as JC took her half a shot, Wynonna not far behind. The dark haired girl began pouring more shots, only a little bit of the liquid spilling over the edge of the glass.

 

“Haught, tell me who it is you have this crush on,” Wynonna said with a wriggle of her eyebrows.

 

Nicole blushed and shook her head. “No.”

 

“Ugh, come on! I told you about my college guy. It's the least you can do.”

 

“It doesn't matter anyways. She's dating someone,” Nicole said picking at the beginnings of a hole in her jeans. 

 

“Tell me,” Wynonna insisted, “We can break up her and whoever she’s dating.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please? I won’t talk about how hot your sister is anymore.”

 

“That is tempting,” Nicole said with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Just tell her,” JC whispered.

 

JC nudged her sister's foot with her own. Nicole recoiled as her cold toes came in contact with the bottom of her foot and looked up at her. Her sister gave her a look that she knew all too well. The look was telling her to just spill her secrets for once. And if it wasn't for the tequila she would have never fallen for it. 

 

“It's ‘averly,” Nicole mumbled as she took another shot. 

 

Wynonna blinked at her a moment and leaned forward. “What?”

 

“Waverly,” Nicole repeated softly as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

 

“What about Wave-” Wynonna's eyes grew wide, “You have a crush on Waverly!”

 

“Yes,” Nicole said looking up at the ceiling, trying to play it cool, “But she's like...with Rosie.”

 

Wynonna cackled and Nicole swatted at her to shut up. “You- oh god,- you have a crush on my sister!”

 

“So do you!” Nicole defended, “On my sister, I mean.”

 

Wynonna was still laughing, Nicole's face heating up with each second that passed. JC looped an arm around Wynonna's neck and hushed her, their faces far too close together. Wynonna sobered and nodded, only chuckling every once in awhile. 

 

“Are you done now?” Nicole asked. 

 

Wynonna nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. “Yes. I'm done. I just...Waverly? Why haven't you fucking said anything?”

 

“She's not interested,” Nicole said pointedly, “And that's all we're going to say about it.”

 

“But-”

 

“No.”

 

“She's-”

 

“No!”

 

Wynonna sighed, still leaning into JC. “Okay one question?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“If you marry Waverly, does that mean I can't make out with JC? Since we’d all be technically related?” Wynonna asked with a tilt of her head. 

 

“I really hate you,” Nicole sighed. 

 

Wynonna and JC just snickered to themselves. 

 

“Red,” Wynonna continued once she had sobered, “Do you have sex dreams about my sister? Because I might have to kill you if you do.”

 

Nicole was sure she had never been redder as she sputtered, trying to find her voice. JC shoved Wynonna who fell over a little as she giggled.

 

“Okay, okay, leave poor Nicky alone,” JC said sternly. It would have been more impactful if she wasn’t snickering too, “She has a big ol’ crush on your sister. That’s all you need to know for now, Earp.”

 

“Fine fine,” Wynonna said not bothering to sit up from where she had fallen after JC pushed her, “Everything’s spinning. Oo! We should play spin the bottle.”

 

“Two of us are related, so that’s not happening,” JC said as she pulled Nicole’s laptop off of her desk, almost dropping it, “Let’s just watch a stupid romantic comedy.”

 

Nicole gave her sister a thankful smile and the older Haught gave her a wink as they all settled in front of the computer.

 

***

 

There was a ring and Nicole couldn't tell if it was in her head or somewhere in the real world. She tried to pull her pillow over her face but something heavy was holding it down. Her heavy lids opened and she glanced over to see JC with her head and arm over her pillow next to her. She went to turn around and found it difficult to move. On the other side of her Wynonna was snoring with her mouth open. 

 

“Jesus,” Nicole mumbled. It felt like her mouth was filled with cotton and she could still taste a hint of tequila on her tongue. The ring happened again and she realized it was the doorbell. She wondered who would be visiting this early in the morning but was too tired to really think about it. Especially when she was sandwiched between JC and Wynonna. 

 

“Nicole!” Jessica yelled from downstairs, “Come here!”

 

She groaned and tried to ignore her mother. Maybe she'd give up. 

 

“Nicole!”

 

JC swatted at her sister blindly, “Mom’s calling you.”

 

“I know,” Nicole said elbowing her.

 

“Nicole Marie! Get down here!”

 

Nicole grumbled and managed to roll over Wynonna who only grumbled. She practically fell out of the bed. One of her socks was half off her foot and she shuffled out of her room and down the stairs. She attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes, her brain still feeling thick with fog. 

 

“Wha’ is it, Mom?” she asked as she dragged herself down the stairs. 

 

“You have a visitor,” her mom said from the bottom of the stairs. Nicole blinked in confusion, her eyes finally focusing on her mom. Jessica was looking up at her, hands clasped in front of her in excitement. 

 

“What?” she asked confused. 

 

Jessica stepped aside and Nicole was sure she was in some sort of bad dream. Her heart leapt into her throat and suddenly she was awake. 

 

“Shae?” she breathed out. 

 

“Hey, Nicky,” Shae said with a wide smile, “You miss me?”

 

“I-” Nicole couldn't even make any more words come out. She was in shock. Actual shock. She hadn't talked to Shae in months yet here she was in her house. Nicole had unfollowed her on all social media and really had no clue what she was doing with her life. Except standing in her house looking up at her expectantly. 

 

“How-...what are you doing here?” was all Nicole could manage. 

 

“I called her for you, Nicky,” Jessica said proudly, “I know you've been out of it lately and I thought this might help.”

 

Shae's smile faltered for a moment and she shrugged. “Not even a hug?”

 

Nicole found the brain power to move, finishing her descent down the stairs to stand in front of her ex-girlfriend. She tentatively opened her arms and Shae basically fell into them, squeezing her tight. Nicole swallowed thickly, her stomach churning and a sickness flooding her. 

 

“I missed you,” Shae whispered. 

 

Nicole forced herself to say, “I missed you too.”

 

***

 

Nicole was hiding in the hall bathroom, door open just a crack as she waited for JC to cross in front. As she did, Nicole reached out and grabbed her sweatshirt, pulling her into the bathroom. 

 

“What the hell, freak?” JC said when she realized what happened. 

 

“Did you tell mom to invite Shae?” Nicole hissed, hands on her sister’s shoulders. 

 

“I swear I didn't,” JC said, “She did that on her own.”

 

Nicole groaned and dropped her hands from JC’s shoulders. She ran a hand through her hair, willing some of the tension in her shoulders to go away. Shae had only been here for a few hours and Nicole was so confused. She awkwardly introduced her to Wynonna who was too hungover to care and quickly went home. But then it was just her family and Shae.  _ Shae.  _

 

Shae who she hadn't talked to in months and had acted like she cared less about Nicole after she moved. Now she was here. In her home. From Los Angeles. 

 

“Have you talked to her since-”

 

“No! She even has a new girlfriend! At least the last time I checked her page she did,” Nicole shrugged, “I tried texting her at first but then we just stopped.”

 

“That's really weird,” JC said with a shake of her head, “What’s her game?”

 

“I...don't even know,” Nicole said, “But now she's here. Probably for the rest of break.”

 

JC rubbed the back of her neck in a way that Nicole recognized as a move very close to her own. “Maybe it'll be fine?”

 

“Hopefully,” Nicole said, “Is she still downstairs with Mom in the kitchen?”

 

“Yeah. You can't just avoid her the rest of the time she's here you know,” JC pointed out, “As much as that would give me joy.” 

 

Nicole rolled her eyes, but her sister was right. She hadn't really had a moment to talk to Shae since she'd gotten there. Not really talk to her anyways. She introduced her to Wynonna and her mother pulled them back downstairs to talk about everything that was happening in Los Angeles. Then Shae started helping with the cooking and Nicole escaped upstairs saying she had to shower. 

 

“I know,” Nicole sighed, “I'll go downstairs I guess.”

 

“Good. And don't worry about why she's here until...later,” JC said pushing up her glasses, “And don't leave me alone with her because she's not my favorite.”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes and opened the bathroom door, shoving her sister out and following behind. She sighed and slowly began down the stairs, her heavy steps echoing as she went. JC looked over her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. She reached for her little sister’s hand and squeezed as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Just let me know if you need me to beat her up for you,” she whispered as she dropped Nicole’s hand.

 

Nicole’s heart swelled with sisterly affection even as she said, “You couldn’t beat anyone up if you wanted to.”

 

“Could to,” JC retorted as they walked into the kitchen.

 

Jessica was standing over the stove, stirring something in a pot as Shae stood over a seperate pot, watching the water boil. She looked up at Nicole with relief as soon as she came into the kitchen. Nicole felt her skin crawl a little at the awkwardness of it all. She had gotten used to seeing Waverly in here with her mom, not Shae. Before, Shae had never really shown interest in talking to her parents. There was always the typical sweet talk to make a parent like you, but that was it.

 

“Hey, babe,” Shae said with a big smile. 

 

Nicole twitched at the nickname, but chalked it up to a slip of the tongue. Force of habit, if you will.

 

“Shae,” Nicole said with a forced smile. 

 

JC sat on one of the stools behind the kitchen bar and Nicole sat next to her. Shae came around the counter and sat on the other side of Nicole. She trailed her hand across Nicole’s shoulders and the redhead tried not to pull away.

 

“Stringbean,” Jessica said turning to look at Nicole, “Do you know when Waverly and her family are getting here? I wanted to ask her a question about the stuffing-”

 

Jessica continued talking but all Nicole could hear was the blood rushing through her ears. Her jaw hung open and she turned to look at JC who had the exact same look on her face. In all of the fuss of Shae being there she had forgotten about Waverly coming over. With her entire family. Wynonna had seen her this morning but she was probably still drunk and hungover so she wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t connect the dots.

 

“Um-”

 

The doorbell rang and Nicole was pretty sure all the air had been sucked out of the room. “Oh god,” she breathed out as Jessica went towards the door.

 

“Mom! I’ll get it,” JC said jumping off the stool and rushing towards the door. Nicole felt her stomach flip and she looked blankly at Shae. Her ex-girlfriend looked at her with a small frown, looking at Nicole carefully.

 

“Are you okay?” Shae asked, her hand settling on Nicole’s knee.

 

“Yeah,” Nicole said with a weak smile, “Peachy. Just peachy.”

 

She heard the door open and some bustling in the foyer. 

 

“I’m excited to meet your friends,” Shae said in a way that made Nicole pause, “And I can’t wait to be alone tonight. So we can talk.”

 

“Talk?” Nicole said just as JC came back into the kitchen. Wynonna, Waverly and Gus were close behind. Gus had a pie box in her hands and Waverly had a pot of something. Nicole watched as Waverly looked between Shae and herself. Her stomach twisted and she slid off the stool. She watched Waverly’s eyes follow Shae’s hand fall from her knee.

 

“Hey everyone,” Nicole said with a forced smile, “This is Shae. My...friend. From LA.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Gus said before Jessica led her towards the dining room to set down her pie. Waverly set the pot on the counter, eyes focused on the pot the entire time. Wynonna pointed her chin at Shae with a suspicious look.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Wynonna said.

 

“We met this morning,” Shae said with a sickly sweet smile, “Except this time you don’t smell like alcohol.”

 

Nicole blushed at the comment, but Wynonna squinted at the other girl and nodded shortly. “That sounds right.”

 

“Shae,” Nicole said as Waverly turned around, “This is Waverly. Waverly, Shae.”

 

Nicole held her breath as the two girls looked each other over. She could practically feel a comment on the edge of Shae’s tongue and silently hoped she would keep it to herself. Thankfully Shae just smiled and held out her hand for Waverly to shake.

 

“Good meeting you,” Shae said in a sickly sweet way that made Nicole cringe a little. They shook hands and Nicole let out a small breath of relief. A little of the tension in the room dispersed when Jessica and Gus came back, shooing everyone out of the room so that they could finish cooking. Waverly offered to help but Gus just winked at her and shooed her into the living room with everyone else.

 

They all sat around in a vague circle, the Macy’s Parade playing in the background. Nicole was on the couch and Shae planted herself right next to her so she was between her and the arm rest. Waverly sat on an arm chair across from them with Wynonna leaning back against it from where she sat on the floor. JC sat on the opposite end of the couch, staring warily at Shae. They pretended to pay attention to it for a few moments before Wynonna spoke up.

 

“So, Shae, how’s our little town treating you?” she asked, “Very different from Los Angeles, huh?”

 

“Very different,” Shae said a little haughtily, “I don’t know how poor Nicky is doing it. She’s very fragile.”

 

Shae brushed some hair from Nicole’s face, the redhead leaning away as she did. “It’s not that different,” she muttered.

 

“It’s okay, babe,” Shae cooed, “After you graduate you can move back.”

 

Nicole blushed and couldn’t help but find a comfort in the touch. Having Shae there was...it would have been fine if wasn’t for the entire Earp clan being there too. Waverly was looking at the television with an intensity that made Nicole shift nervously. 

 

Shae looked at Waverly with a tilt of her head. “Are you a cheerleader?”

 

Waverly noticed Shae was talking to her and looked over at her. “Um...yeah,” she said a little confused, “How did you know?”

 

“I can always tell,” Shae said with a small smile, “You look strong.”

 

“Thanks,” Waverly said uneasily. Nicole wondered where this was going. Maybe Shae was just being nice. It would be ideal if Shae actually liked her friends in this situation.

 

“What position?” Shae asked.

 

“Um, head cheerleader,” Waverly said a little proudly.

 

Shae practically beamed, “Wow! So am I! We’re basically the same person. I imagine your talent pool is smaller here, though. Small town and all.”

 

“Okay,” Nicole said standing up abruptly, “Should we go see if they need help in the kitchen?”

 

“Sounds great!” JC said getting up too. She tapped Wynonna’s shoulder to get her to stand up and they all piled into the kitchen. 

 

Nicole held her sister back for a moment and whispered, “Help me keep them apart.”

 

JC nodded. She knew exactly what her sister meant. If they just played it cool, everything would go swimmingly. Nicole crossed her fingers and hoped that was true.

 

***

 

Jessica had offered Nicole’s room for Shae to sleep in. Nicole was not pleased by it. The dinner had gone on surprisingly well once everyone was sitting together. Shae was...seemingly pleasant. There were subtle biting remarks in what she said and Nicole just hoped that no one noticed. There was the time Shae asked if they lived on a farm along with everyone else. That was embarrassing.

 

It was kinda nice having Shae there though. It was a piece of her old life that she had never really missed, but now that Shae was there it was vaguely comforting.

 

Nicole laid on the ground on top of her sleeping bag, a pile of blankets over her. Shae was looking down at her from the bed with a frown.

 

“Nicky, just come sleep up here,” she said resting her elbow on the mattress and holding her head up.

 

“I’m fine,” Nicole said with a smile to emphasize her point, “Really. I am.”

 

Shae squinted at her, “Why are you being weird?”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You are. You always used to sleep in bed with me.”

 

“Yeah, when we were together,” Nicole pointed out. Shae peered down at her for a moment.

 

“I still have feelings for you, Nicole,” Shae said softly.

 

Nicole felt her heart clench and she kept staring up at the ceiling, “I thought you had a new girlfriend.”

 

Shae shrugged, “She was just a rebound from you. You’re way hotter than her anyways.”

 

The redhead frowned and rubbed at her eyes. “I-...we’re far away now, Shae.”

 

It was the only reason she could offer. Afterall, Waverly didn’t have feelings for her. Waverly had Rosita and they were happy together. Waverly had someone that deserved her and protected her. Something that Nicole couldn’t offer.

 

“Is that really the only reason?” Shae said with a suspicious look, “What about that Waverly girl? What’s her deal?”

 

Nicole flushed and shook her head. “Nothing. She’s my friend.”

 

Shae gave her a disbelieving look. “Are you sure?”

 

“Positive.”

 

“Really? Because I saw the way you looked at her-”

 

“There was no way,” Nicole insisted, “We’re friends.”

 

“I’m just saying,” Shae said with a shrug, “She’s just your type, Nicole. Cheerleader, innocent, sweet. Doesn’t know any better. I wouldn’t blame you if you did have a thing for her.” 

 

“I don’t,” Nicole said with a little bit of bite.

 

“I’m just saying, I wouldn’t be surprised if you did,” Shae said leaning a little more over the bed, “No need to get defensive, Nicky.”

 

Nicole took a deep breath and let her eyes flutter shut for a moment. No need to get defensive. Protesting too much and all that didn’t look good. 

 

“We should get back together,” Shae said suddenly.

 

Nicole looked up at her ex-girlfriend. They had been good together. Shae was hot and Nicole was the captain of the basketball team. They worked. They looked good together. They were the top of the food chain at school and no one would ever dare mess with them. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss that just a little bit.

 

“The distance-”

 

“We could make it work,” Shae said softly. She reached down and brushed Nicole’s shoulder with her fingers. She reached up and grasped her hand with a sigh.

 

“I don’t...I don’t know,” Nicole said, “Can we just see how the rest of the week goes?”

 

Shae’s smile faltered but she nodded, “Sure.”

 

Nicole squeezed Shae’s hand, threading their fingers together. She felt the familiarity of long slender fingers entwined with her own and...she didn’t hate it. Shae wanted her. At least someone wanted her. Waverly didn’t and that was fine. Waverly was beautiful and kind and...too good for her.

 

“Goodnight,” Shae said.

 

“Night,” Nicole whispered back, their hands still grasped together. 

 

***

 

“Nicole, are you sure about this?” JC asked over the phone, “Maybe just...give her another day or so. Talk to her at school? Cornering her probably isn’t the best idea.”

 

“I’m not cornering her,” Nicole insisted as she drove, phone on her lap, “I’m just going to ask her why she’s avoiding me.”

 

“I mean...if you’re sure,” JC said with a sigh.

 

“I am. I’m going to let you go,” Nicole said as her destination got closer.

 

JC was silent for a moment before finally saying, “Good luck.”

 

Waverly hadn’t responded to any of Nicole’s texts or calls in the two days since Thanksgiving. The couple of times she went over to the McCready’s house Waverly was always mysteriously missing. But Nicole had one more trick up her sleeve. JC had agreed to keep Shae busy so that Nicole could go through with her plan.

 

She pulled up to Shorty’s as she hung up with her sister and noticed Waverly’s Jeep in the parking lot. Perfect.

 

She walked into the diner, hands deep in her pockets. Her eyes found Waverly immediately as she bussed some plates from the counter. Waverly’s eyes looked up, catching with brown and she looked back down. The redhead felt her heart flutter when she saw the younger girl. She had missed her in the days they had been apart, even if it was only two days. Nicole was so tired of Shae always hanging on her and wanting to talk to her. Nicole licked her lips as she watched the brunette pick up her jacket from behind the counter and began towards the door.

 

“Hey, Nicole, my shifts over,” Waverly said with a small smile, not even slowing down before slipping out the front door.

 

“Wait, Waves,” Nicole said following the brunette. She caught the door before it even closed and trailed Waverly as she walked to her car. “Will you just talk to me? Please?”

 

Waverly sighed and started to unlock her car but Nicole leaned against it. “Nicole, I have to go home.”

 

“Five minutes,” Nicole said with the most charming smile she could muster, “Just five minutes, please.”

 

Hazel eyes looked up at her for a few moments and Waverly finally crossed her arms in front of her chest, relenting. “Five minutes.” 

 

Nicole sighed in relief. Her body told her to step closer to Waverly but she stayed put, hands in her pockets. Now that she had Waverly’s attention she didn’t want to screw this up.

 

“Waverly, why are you avoiding me?” Nicole asked softly, “Ever since Thanksgiving.”

 

Waverly looked away from Nicole and shrugged. “I guess I just-...you lied to me.”

 

Nicole frowned and tried to rack her brain for when she lied to her. “What? When?”

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” Waverly said softly.

 

“I don’t,” Nicole said with a small shake of her head, “Please, tell me.”

 

She watched as Waverly chewed the inside of her cheek, “When you said you and Shae were broken up.”

 

“We are,” Nicole said as her stomach twisted.

 

“Then why is she here? Why was she at Thanksgiving?” Waverly asked, arms tightening over her chest.

 

“My mom invited her!” Nicole said, “She thought I missed her and thought this would be a nice surprise for me.”

 

“Okay, well you could have told me,” Waverly said with a roll of her eyes, “And I really can’t believe you wouldn’t know she was coming.”

 

“Waverly, I was too busy freaking out that she was even here to think about telling you, I’m sorry,” Nicole tried.

 

“You were too busy for me because of her,” Waverly stated.

 

“What? No. That’s not what I said-”

 

“You were too busy to tell your best friend that your  _ ex-girlfriend  _ was in town,” Waverly said with a bark, “That’s fucking rich.”

 

Nicole ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Waverly was mad because Shae was here? When she had Rosita? If Nicole didn’t know any better, she’d say that Waverly was jealous. But she knew that Waverly had her own girlfriend and there was no reason she should be getting on her about Shae.

 

“Why do you care?” Nicole finally said, “Why do you even care, Waverly? You have Rosita drooling all over you! Can’t I just have someone? Can’t I just be happy?”

 

She saw something snap in Waverly’s demeanor, hurt mixed with anger. Hazel eyes swam with emotions as she looked up at Nicole with a frown. “So you admit that you’re together then?”

 

“What does it matter?” Nicole yelled, throwing her arms up in the air and letting them fall back to her sides, “Tell me. Why does it matter?”

 

“Because you’re-...you’re supposed to be my best friend and you lied to me!” Waverly said poking her hard in the chest, “I tell you everything!”

 

Nicole let out a sarcastic laugh and shook her head at the other girl, “You tell me everything? Kinda like you told me you kissed Rosita after the Homecoming dance?”

 

Waverly’s face flushed and her gaze only flickered for a moment. “I-...how did you-...?”

 

For some reason, Waverly not denying that it happened broke Nicole’s heart. She saw it with her own two eyes. She had seen Waverly pull Rosita in and kiss her. She couldn’t forget the way Waverly’s eyes closed as they kissed and she looked-...it was the way that Nicole dreamed about kissing Waverly. Sweet. Soft. She had dreamt about it more times than she would admit.

 

Nicole shook her head and looked down at her feet for a moment, a humorless chuckle shaking her frame. “I saw you, Waverly.”

 

“Why were you at my house?” Waverly asked weekly, “After Homecoming.”

 

The redhead licked her lips and for a moment considered telling Waverly that she had gone to tell her how she felt. That her heart beat a little faster when she was around and the world seemed to brighten around her. Instead she just shook her head. 

 

“It doesn’t matter. Not anymore.”

 

Waverly just looked up at her. She swallowed thickly and shook her head. “You...you still lied to me.”

 

“I didn’t lie,” Nicole said as her heart broke a little more. There was a pressure behind her eyes and tears blinded her vision. “I would never lie to you, Waverly Earp. But apparently you’re not above lying to me.”

 

She looked at Waverly one last time before she shook her head and started walking away. Her shoulder barely brushed the brunette’s as she went. She heard the crunch of Waverly’s boots turning on the asphalt to look at her but dared not look back. 

 

Part of her told her to go back and scoop Waverly in her arms. To kiss her hard and tell her that she had feelings for her. To tell her she didn’t care if she was with Rosita, she’d wait for her as long as she needed. But she knew those were fantasies of a teenager who was sick on love. Or what felt like love anyways. And now she knew for sure that Waverly didn’t have feelings for her. And she could finally move on without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> If you wanted to stop by and say hello to me as well you can find me on
> 
> Twitter @iamthegaynerd  
> Tumblr thenerdyemo
> 
> Hope you aren't all too mad at us.. until next week!


	10. i don't want to give you up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to another long angsty chapter of our HS AU. There's some crying, some fighting and a lot of internal struggle in this one.
> 
> This chapter was written by theGayNerd. She's back at that angst again. So you're welcome.
> 
> If you want to yell at her, find her here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamthegaynerd) or here [Tumblr](https://thenerdyemo.tumblr.com).
> 
> And you can find me here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz) or here [Tumblr](http://bootz-n-catz.tumblr.com).

“Why are we even here, Shae?” Nicole almost snapped gently pushing the frie and hand away from her face that the dark haired girl held out to her. Returning her hand to the pocket of her Letterman. 

 

“Because you said this is where everybody in this boring town hangs out,” Shae smiled sweetly trying to hide the bite in her own tone. 

 

Moving her eyes back down the table top Nicole bit her tongue. “I still don't understand why  _ we _ had to come here,” she mumbled. 

 

Nicole knew exactly why Shae had wanted to come to Shorty's. She thought it would be safe as Waverly never usually worked on a Tuesday.  _ Usually _ . 

 

So it was just her luck that when she walked through the glass door of the soda shoppe her eyes immediately locked with Waverly's. Nicole's stomach twisted as the bell echoed above her. She dropped her head so she was looking at the floor. Shoving her hands into her pockets and balling them into fists, she walked blindly for a booth the furthest from the brunette. 

 

The redhead watched Shae drop the frie back on the plate between them, wiping her fingers with a napkin and turning her head to look in Waverly's direction with a small glare. 

 

“I don't know why you're in such a mood about it, Nicky,” Shae huffed turning back to face her.

 

Nicole felt Shae's eyes on her in the way she always did when she was up to something. 

 

“I just don't get why you wanted to come here that's all,” Nicole grumbled. 

 

“Hey, Waverly!” Shae called waving her hand at the brunette behind the counter. Nicole's eyes shot open and her heart clenched. 

 

“Shae, what are you doing?!” the redhead hissed under her breath. She threw a quick glance towards Waverly as the shorter girl made her way over to their booth avoiding looking at Nicole. 

 

“I'm just calling your  _ friend  _ over to say hi, what's the big deal?” Shae smiled sweetly. 

 

“Shae,” Nicole warned. 

 

The redhead rolled her hands into fists, burying them further into her pockets as Waverly came to a stop next to them. Both girls refused to look at one another. 

 

“Oh, hi, Shae…Nicole,” Waverly greeted them, hazel eyes darting to the redhead for a moment and away again when Nicole refused to look up. 

 

“What's with you two?” the dark haired girl asked with fake innocence.

 

“Nothing,” both girls replied at the same time, a little too quickly. 

 

Waverly swallowed and kept her eyes on Shae,“What can I get you guys?”

 

“Well, me and Nicky were wondering if you'd like to hang out with us when you're done with... this,” Shae gestured to Waverly and the soda shoppe with one hand. 

 

“We were?” Nicole asked immediately wishing she could swallow the words back down. 

 

Shae looked over at Nicole. “Yes. We were,” her attention back on Waverly again. 

 

“Um, well, actually my friends are meeting me after my shifts over-” 

 

Shae clapped her hands together in excitement, “Perfect!” 

 

Nicole could feel the blood rushing in her ears. She had a horrible feeling she knew exactly where this was going and she needed to put a stop to it. “She's busy, ba-Shae.” 

 

“Well the more the merrier. Right, Waverly?”

 

From the corner of her eye the redhead could see Waverly shifting uncomfortably where she stood, playing with the edges of the pad in her hands. 

 

“Actually, um-” the brunette tried. 

 

Shae moved her hand so it was resting on Nicole's before she spoke again, still looking at the waitress, “I just want to spend some time with my  _ girlfriend  _ and her friends before I leave tomorrow, babe.” 

 

Yep. There it was. 

 

The redhead felt her skin crawl as a cold sensation shot down her spine. Her heart clenched in her chest and she felt like she was going to be sick. Nicole watched as realisation passed over hazel eyes, her chest tightened at the look of hurt on Waverly's face before the brunette masked it. 

 

“G-girlfriend?” Waverly stuttered raising a questioning eyebrow at Nicole who refused to look at her.

 

“Yep. Nicky here finally came to her senses a couple of days ago. Didn't you, babe?” Shae beamed. 

 

“A few-” the brunette stopped herself, “She has missed you,” Waverly lied throwing an apologetic look at Nicole. 

 

Suddenly Nicole shot to her feet, even startling herself. Eyes focused on Waverly. Despite being angry with Waverly, the redhead couldn't stop the guilt coiling in her stomach. Waverly lied to her, well, she'd hidden the truth, and then got angry with Nicole for something she hadn't even done.

 

Realising she was technically on a  _ date _ with her girlfriend Nicole brought her attention back to Shae who was sat there watching them. The thoughts of Shae being her girlfriend left a bad taste in her mouth. But she was safe and familiar. Most importantly she actually wanted Nicole. 

 

Shae and Waverly were watching the redhead carefully in confused silence when the she realised she hadn't actually said anything. 

 

“Actually, me and Shae were just leaving.” 

 

The redhead went to sidestep out of the booth quickly and tripped over her own feet hitting her knee against the table. 

 

“Ah shit,” she muttered rubbing her knee. 

 

Waverly moved towards Nicole putting her hand on the redhead’s arm just as Shae went to do the same. 

 

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked with a concerned look. 

 

“She's fine, aren't you, baby?” Shae interrupted before Nicole could answer, her brown eyes focused on Waverly's hand. 

 

“Yep. Peachy,” Nicole said stiffly. Waverly pulled her hand back and balled it into a small fist at her side. 

 

“Oh, oh okay. Good. That's.. good,” Waverly stuttered not meeting either girl’s eyes. 

 

Nicole gave a small stiff smile and took Shae's hand, fighting against the recoil she could feel building. A flash of blonde and dark hair caught her eye behind Waverly. 

 

“Perfect,” she sighed under her breath dipping her chin to her chest. 

 

“Hey, Waves,” Rosita smiled, eyeing Nicole and Shae as she approached. Her eyes followed the redhead’s arm until they landed on their joined hands. Something flashed across her eyes that Nicole really couldn't be bother to look into. “Nicole.”

 

The redhead nodded her head with a tight lipped smile, “Hi, Rosita. Hey, Chrissy,” her smile brighter for the blonde cheerleader. 

 

“Hey,” Chrissy greeted them, her gaze following the same path as the other cheerleaders. The blonde’s forehead creased in confusion. She looked up at Nicole who shook her head subtly and gave Chrissy a look that told her to let it go. 

 

The blonde turned on a beaming smile and looked at Shae who gave a small uninterested smile. 

 

“Weren't we leaving, Nicky?”

 

Nicole felt more awkward than she had in...well, a long time. Rosita was throwing daggers at her, Chrissy was watching her with a million questions in her eyes and Waverly was refusing to look at her. Which was fine. She was angry with her anyways.

 

“Right. Leaving. Yeah, sure.” the redhead stumbled.

 

Nicole let Shae pull her along and out the shoppe but not before she turned back and looked at the three cheerleaders. She mouthed an “I'm sorry” to Chrissy. The redhead’s stomach dropped as she watched Rosita pull Waverly close by her waist, looking away from the pair quickly. 

  
  


***

 

JC stormed into Nicole's room as soon as the redhead got back from dropping Shae off at the airport. Apparently taking full advantage of the lack of Shae's presence. 

 

JC had spent majority of the week avoiding Shae by spending time with Wynonna. Which also meant Nicole hadn't really seen her big sister this past week. Shae wouldn't leave her alone. It was fine, understandable. Shae didn't know anybody here and wasn't at all interested in Purgatory. It felt more like Nicole was babysitting rather than spending time with her girlfriend. 

 

It helped keep her away from Waverly though. Because she was angry with her. And now Waverly knew the truth, that she hadn't lied at all. It still hadn't stopped Nicole from idling in her Mustang at the end of the dirt road to Shorty's. Or going the longer way home so she would need to pass the McCready house. 

 

The drive to the airport had been a near silent one followed by an awkward goodbye. Shae promised to visit Nicole in a few weeks for her next basketball game. She seemed excited to watch Nicole play...even though her girlfriend had seen her play before. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Nicole?!” the older Haught blurted. 

 

Nicole pulled herself into a sitting position with a groan and perched on the edge of the mattress. She'd had a feeling this was coming. JC had been throwing her questioning looks since Nicole and Shae had emerged for dinner a few nights ago holding hands. Her mom was overjoyed that they'd managed to reconcile, because of course she thought there was a relationship there left to save. Jason just pulled a face of disgust and made a gagging noise before their mom clipped him round the back of the head. Definitely a highlight of the whole situation. When Nicole finally managed to bring her gaze to her older sister she saw everything she thought she would. JC shook her head slightly and spent the rest of dinner staring at her plate. 

 

“Don't start with me, J. I'm not in the mood, okay?” 

 

JC shook her head in disbelief “So that's it? You and Shae are back together?!” 

 

“Yep.” 

 

“And what about Waverly, Nicky?” JC scoffed. 

 

Nicole flopped back onto her bed and focused on the ceiling pinching the bridge of her nose forcing back the sting behind her eyes. Her thoughts had been on nothing but Waverly Earp for months. Admittedly her and Shae getting back together was an impulse decision after her argument with the brunette last week. She was hurt and angry. Of all the things Waverly could accuse Nicole of, a liar wasn't one of them. It was all a bit rich considering Waverly had been keeping secrets herself. 

 

The redhead swallowed down the ache in her chest, refusing to cry over this again. She'd had to pull over on her drive home after arguing with Waverly. The only time Nicole had ever experienced heartache was at the hands of her father, but this was much worse. 

 

“What about Waverly?” Nicole asked, her voice shaking. 

 

The bed dipped next to her as JC lay next to her in the same position. The younger Haught felt her sister’s hand lock with her own. JC giving it a small squeeze that somehow Nicole knew was in support and understanding. Her eyes burned and her vision started to blur from threatening tears. 

 

Taking in a deep breath, Nicole let her mask fall for the first time in days. 

 

“She hates me, Jess,” the redhead managed to blurt out before her tears broke loose. Nicole threw herself into her sister's arms allowing JC to comfort her the way she had many times before. 

 

Nicole thought back to when she'd driven all the way out to see JC at college. When things at home had become unbearable after her dad had found out about her and Shae. JC had spent the entire weekend with Nicole in her dorm room comforting her, holding her until her tears had run dry and her body was exhausted. They watched shitty movies together while they ate junk food and it was just what she needed. If there was one person Nicole knew she could rely on in her life, it was her big sister. 

 

After a while when the tears had faded away and Nicole fell silent curled into her JC finally broke the silence.

 

“I saw Wynonna. She misses you. Waverly seemed...never mind,” JC smiled gently placing a kiss to Nicole's forehead. 

 

“Yeah. I miss her too,” Nicole took comfort in how true those words were. Ignoring her sisters mention of Waverly. Nicole hadn't had much time for Wynonna since Shae's surprise visit for Thanksgiving, her girlfriend barely giving her enough space to breathe let alone hang out with her best friend. 

 

“And Waverly?” JC hesitated. 

 

Nicole buried herself further into her sisters side gripping her shirt into a fisted hand, “I miss her so much it feels like I can't breathe, J. But I'm so angry with her. Or, I want to be. It's easier.” 

 

JC tucked Nicole's hair behind her ear and out of her face. “I get that, sis, but you can't avoid her forever. What about when you go back to school?”

 

Nicole groaned at the thought. JC would be going back to college in a couple of days and she would have to face Waverly at some point. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't gone to call or text the brunette several times over the past few days. Even writing out several texts before deleting them again. 

 

“So Wynonna invited me to a party tonight...told me to bring you along. It'll be fun, maybe take your mind off of things?” JC spoke softly. 

 

Nicole knew that JC was trying to distract her and appreciated the gesture. A party could be fun. Plus she had felt a little disconnected from Purgatory over the last week and she missed her simple life. When it was just her, Wynonna and Waverly. The redhead was ready for things to go back to normal. 

 

She ignored the tug of her heart that told her things weren't going to be like that anymore and nodded, “Sure why not.” 

 

JC pulled herself and Nicole up startling the younger Haught. The redhead blinked and turned to her sister who was wearing a dimpled smile that was too much like her own. Nicole couldn't help but mirror it.

 

“Our first party together! Hey, I might get lucky and end up spending seven minutes in heaven with Wynonna Earp,” JC smirked giving Nicole a quick wink. 

 

Nicole groaned dropping her face in her hands. Just the thought made her want to barf even if she liked that her best friend and sister had hit it off right away. The flirting though...she could do without the flirting. Pushing her sister’s arm as she stood, Nicole shot JC a warning look. 

 

“If you and my  _ best friend  _ end up anywhere near a closet I'm out.” 

 

JC looked at her sister with a devilish stare, her lip quirking at the side, “What about a bedroom?” 

 

Grabbing for her pillow Nicole hit her sister round the head with it as JC erupted into a fit of laughter. 

 

***

 

Sipping from her red cup Nicole looked around for her sister and Wynonna who'd disappeared after dancing together. The redhead had made her way through the house away from the pair. Having had enough of seeing Wynonna winking and wiggling her eyebrows at Nicole as she gestured to her older sister. 

 

Squeezing past a group of football players that were gathered in the hallway by the kitchen, Nicole recognised Champ instantly. She rolled her eyes at the sight of him and Stephanie practically dry humping against the wall. Once she was in the kitchen, she looked around quickly trying to find JC and Wynonna. Her eyes falling on a different brunette entirely. 

 

Nicole stood with a blank expression on her face. Her heart caught in a vice grip and her stomach fluttered at the same time as she let her gaze linger on Waverly. It was like she'd forgotten just how beautiful the smaller girl was and she was seeing her again for the first time. 

 

Waverly's eyes went wide when she turned to see Nicole looking at her, playing with the red cup in her hands nervously. 

 

Her eyes still focused on Waverly, Nicole nearly fell to the floor but she managed to right herself at the last second. Dragging her gaze from the brunette, Nicole turned to look at the person who had nearly knocked her over. Nicole bit her lip to hold back a groan when she saw Beth stood next to her. 

 

“Sorry, Nicole, I didn't see you there.” 

 

The taller girl rolled her eyes at Beth's attempt of getting her attention. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book and if there was two things Nicole knew anything about it was girls and basketball. 

 

Nicole put on her best smile trying to be as polite as she could. “Don't worry about it." 

 

Before she knew what was happening Beth wrapped her arms around the redheads waist and was looking up through her lashes. A sudden panic shot through Nicole as she realised Waverly stood the other side of the kitchen watching. Turning her head quickly, she just managed to catch Waverly's eye as the younger Earp turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Nicole finally noticed Chrissy and Rosita as they followed Waverly out of the kitchen. 

 

Great.

 

Remembering the girl still clinging to her side Nicole stepped out of the embrace without a word. Feeling like the room was closing in on her and fighting against running after Waverly the redhead walked out of the room, grabbing a bottle of whiskey on the way out. She didn’t even give Beth a second glance as she went. She needed fresh air. Headed for the back door she pulled it open, finding relief when cold air hit her face. 

 

The redhead slumped onto one of the chairs that sat around a patio table. Unscrewing the bottle of whiskey she took a large pull. The golden liquid burned her throat so she coughed a little and scrunched her face up. She'd never much cared for whiskey, but tonight....tonight she needed something stronger. Nicole hadn't expected Waverly to be here, which now she thought about it, it was a stupid thing to assume that the head cheerleader wouldn't be there. Then of course Beth had showed up at the worst possible moment.  

 

Nicole pulled her phone from her pocket and called Shae. She felt empty, she just needed something. Someone...to be reminded that she was wanted. 

 

Shae answered after a couple of rings,“Hey, babe!” 

 

At least Shae sounded happy to hear from her. Nicole briefly wondered if Waverly would be just as happy. Probably not. 

 

“Hey,” Nicole breathed, finding a little relief in the sound of the other girl’s voice. 

 

“Miss me already?” 

 

“Yeah,” Nicole lied. 

 

“Just over a week and I'll be back, babe, where I can keep my eye on you,” her girlfriend said sweetly. 

 

The buzz of the alcohol and the fresh air combined started to hit Nicole. Her vision beginning to blur at the edges. 

 

“I can't wait,” the redhead slurred, a small truth behind her words. 

 

“Where are you, Nicky?” Shae asked in a confused voice. 

 

“ ‘m at a party.” 

 

“With who?” Shae asked a little too quickly. Her tone made Nicole grimace.

 

“JC and Wynonna,” Nicole slurred.

 

Shae was silent for a moment.

 

“No Waverly?” 

 

Nicole's stomach twisted and she swallowed the ball of emotion that was gathering in the back of her throat. 

 

“I've seen her around. Why?” 

 

“No reason,” Shae went quiet again, “Listen, baby, I've gotta go. The girls are here for a sleepover and-” 

 

“Right. Of course. Sorry I just-” Nicole let her sentence trail off not sure how she wanted to finish it. 

 

“Call me tomorrow?” Shae asked hopeful. 

 

“Sure,” the redhead mumbled. 

 

“Love you, babe.” 

 

“Love you too,” she forced out before hanging up. 

 

Nicole sat looking at the black screen of her phone for a few moments before she slipped it back in her pocket. She messily took another swig from the bottle still clasped in her hand. 

 

She let her head fall back so it hung over the back of the chair. Her eyes drifted closed, it felt...peaceful, almost. The music from the house was reduced to a muffled thud from the bass. Nicole, too lost in her head, didn't even look or acknowledge when the music roared through the cold air as the back door opened and closed. She refused to look up even when she heard footsteps walking towards her. 

 

She could feel someone stood next to her so Nicole reluctantly opened her eyes to find Rosita looking down at her. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from alcohol, much like Nicole's.  

 

“We need to talk,” Rosita said sternly before Nicole could speak. 

 

The redhead stumbled to her feet swaying slightly, “Not now, Rosita, okay?”

 

“Oh no, we're doing this now, Haught.”

 

Nicole took another pull of whiskey and looked at the shorter girl with a sigh. 

 

“I backed off, okay, Rosita? As soon as I found about you and Waverly. Because we both know you're better for her,” she slurred through the fog of alcohol. Her inner thoughts forming as words in her throat, the alcohol coursing through her loosening her lips as they tumbled off of her tongue. 

 

Rosita raised her eyebrow, “Me and Wave-? What are you talking about? I thought you liked Waverly?” The cheerleader’s attention was now focused on the contents of the cup in her hand. 

 

“I do like her, but she's your girlfriend,” Nicole admitted, something she wouldn't have done if it wasn't for the whiskey running through her bloodstream. 

 

Rosita's eyes snapped up to look at Nicole, her forehead creased, “Waverly isn't my girlfriend, Nicole.”

 

“She isn't?” the redhead asked in shock. 

 

“No,” Rosita paused and chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, “Is that why you're dating some cheerleader hundreds of miles away?”

 

Nicole's mind was racing, her heart beating a little faster. Any thoughts of Shae long gone and replaced by the small brunette who'd occupied most of them anyway. She needed to talk to Waverly. Her drunken state suddenly giving her the confidence she needed to tell Waverly how she felt.

 

“Where is she?” the redhead asked, trying to keep her voice calm. 

 

“Who?” Rosita said clearly confused as she tried to keep up with the redhead. 

 

“Waverly. Where is she?” 

 

Rosita rolled her eyes and stared at Nicole for a moment contemplating whether or not to give the taller girl the answer she needed. 

 

The dark haired girl softened and sighed before answering with a small shake of her head. “She went home a little while ago.”

 

Her feet already moving Nicole turned to face Rosita. “Thank you,” she smiled, trying to curb the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. 

 

Nicole spun on her heel and practically ran through the house, dropping the open bottle of whiskey on the table as she passed through the kitchen. Suddenly there were hands on her arm halting her as she reached the front door she turned ready to pull her arm away assuming it was Beth again. 

 

Instead she looked into the familiar brown eyes of her big sister, Wynonna cuddled into her side as both girls tried to stay up right. 

 

“Where are you rushing off to?” JC asked.

 

“I need to find Waverly. Rosita said she went home so I'm-” Nicole spoke quickly trying her best to end the conversation as soon as possible. 

 

“Rosita?” JC slurred. 

 

Nicole jumped forward to hug JC and Wynonna quickly, “I'll explain tomorrow, ‘kay?” 

 

Already turning and walking as fast as she could out the door, slamming it behind her with a loud bang. Nicole paused at the end of the driveway for a moment, a flash of doubt threatening to creep in she swallowed and ignored it. This time she was going to tell Waverly how she felt. That her life made more sense because she was in it. That all she could think about from the minute she woke up until she fell asleep again was Waverly Earp. 

 

Despite her pounding heart and her legs feeling like jelly Nicole took off in a run towards the McCready house. 

  
  


***

 

As she rounded the corner onto Waverly's street she tried calling the brunette for the tenth time. Still no answer. 

 

She slowed on her approach thinking that maybe Waverly was asleep. Until she saw the light to the brunette’s bedroom was still on. Nicole paused in front of the house looking at the front door. She couldn't knock. It was late and she was hammered which wouldn't go down well with Gus. Who frankly, scared the living shit out of her. She'd seen Gus scold Wynonna enough to know never to get on the older woman’s bad side.

 

Her eyes followed a new path as an idea came to her she quickly and quietly made her way up the path. Nicole pulled herself up onto the wooden railing of the porch using the wooden beam to steady herself. Using all her concentration to make sure she didn't fall. She could do without a trip to the hospital and having to explain to everyone why she was climbing the porch of Waverly's house. 

 

Despite the whiskey in her system Nicole managed to pull herself onto the roof of the porch, laying on her stomach for a few beats to steady herself. Suddenly feeling sober realising what she was about to do. Carefully Nicole walked to the other side of the uneven surface to Waverly's bedroom window. She crouched down to keep her balance a little better. 

 

Sucking in a deep breath Nicole tapped her knuckles against the glass. Her body tingly from a mixture of the butterflies in her stomach and the pounding of her heart. When there was no answer she tried again this time calling Waverly's name into the glass, her voice barely above a whisper so she didn't wake Gus. 

 

The curtain pulled back to reveal a very confused Waverly looking back at her. Nicole smiled sheepishly giving a small wave. 

 

Nicole stepped back and dropped to her knees. The wooden slats digging into them, allowing Waverly to open the window a little better.

 

“Nicole, what the fuck are you doing?!” Waverly demanded despite obviously fighting to keep a smile off of her face. 

 

Nicole flashed a goofy dimpled smile. “I needed to talk to you and you weren't answering your phone,” her voice still a little slurred. 

 

The brunette raised an eyebrow, “You had to talk to me so badly you climbed onto the roof? Drunk?!”

 

“S’important,” the redhead swayed, Waverly's hand caught her by the arm. Nicole looked down at the hand steadying her as it burned through her jacket. Then looked up at Waverly again, her smile even wider.

 

Waverly pulled Nicole towards the window, “Get in here, Nicky, before you break your neck!”

 

“Okay,” the redhead beamed allowing the other girl to pull her forward. 

 

The brunette dragged Nicole over to her bed, sitting her down. The redhead watched as Waverly closed the window, carefully pushing her desk back into the wall. 

 

“You're an idiot!” Waverly shouted in a whisper as she turned to face the redhead.

 

Nicole grinned taking in the smaller girl approaching her, finger pointed with a frown. 

 

“So I've been told.” 

 

Waverly huffed and crossed her arms over her chest staring at the taller girl. Suddenly serious, blood rushing through her ears, Nicole ignored the knot in her stomach and closed the gap between them. Their bodies barely an inch apart Nicole looked down into hazel eyes. She could've sworn she heard Waverly's breath catch. Sparking a hope in Nicole's heart as it hammered even harder against her rib cage. 

 

Nicole took a few moments to look at Waverly, tracing every line and detail of her face. Her lips pulled up in a soft smile,“You're cute when you're angry. Scary. But cute.” 

 

“Nicole-” Waverly said, a little annoyed.

 

“Sorry, I just-. I've missed you, Waves.” 

 

“It didn't look like it,” Waverly muttered under her breath finally breaking eye contact to look at the floor. The brunette stroking the top of her own arm.

 

Unsure if she was supposed to answer Nicole pushed forward anyway, the words building on her tongue waiting to be released. 

 

“I was angry, Waverly. But that doesn't matter any more because I-” 

 

“Is that why you hooked up with Beth,  _ again _ ?” the brunette interrupted. 

 

Nicole took a step back at the accusing tone of Waverly's voice. Her face scrunched up in confusion. The redhead searched her whiskey fogged brain for the reason behind Waverly's question when she vaguely remembered Beth coming up to her at the party. “I didn't hook up with Beth, she was just drunk and handsy. Nothing happened I swear.” 

 

“Good because you have a girlfriend remember?” Waverly pointed out. 

 

Nicole's head started to spin. She'd gotten so caught up about telling Waverly how she felt she'd forgotten about Shae. Her  _ girlfriend _ back in LA. Her girlfriend who was having a sleepover and probably gossiping about their next victim. 

 

The redhead took another step back from Waverly as her face fell. She couldn't tell Waverly about her feelings, not now. It wasn't fair to. Because she had a girlfriend. Repeating the word over and over in her head. It somehow felt wrong, losing the comfort it held a few days ago.

 

Realising she hadn't actually answered Nicole swallowed what she wanted to say, “Shae. Of course I remember.” 

 

Waverly shifted uncomfortably wrapping her arms tighter around herself staring at her feet. Taking a deep breath she looked at Nicole again. 

 

“So um, what was so important you had to risk your life to tell me?”

 

_ I really like you.  _ Nicole thought to herself. Wishing she could say it out loud. 

 

The redhead took a step towards the brunette again ignoring the voice telling her to wrap her arms around Waverly and kiss her until their lungs burned and gasped for air. 

 

“Oh um, just that-...Can we be friends again?” 

 

“ _ That's  _ what was so important?” Waverly asked in disbelief. 

 

“No,” the redhead took a ragged breath, “you are,” she finished, keeping their eyes locked together. 

 

The brunette visibly softened and looked at Nicole in a way that set her heart on fire and threatened to consume her skin in flames. If this is what it felt like to be burned, Nicole would offer herself gladly. 

 

Waverly closed her eyes and gave a single shake of her head. Hazel eyes glistening with unshed tears when she opened them again. “I'm sorry, Nicky, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you about-”

 

The redhead pulled Waverly into a hug, her hand resting on the back of her head as she collapsed into Nicole's chest. Running her fingers through brunette hair. 

 

“Shh. Shh. It's okay,” Nicole whispered.

 

The taller girl felt the head cradled into her collarbone shake in disagreement. 

 

“No, it's not. I was so angry at you because I thought you'd kept it from me. I should've believed you.” 

 

“You believe me now right?” Nicole waited to feel Waverly nod her head, her shirt wet and sticking to her chest where the brunette’s tears had soaked into it. “Well then, that's all that matters to me.” 

 

Waverly pulled her head back to look at Nicole who focused all her efforts to not look transfixed with having Waverly so close to her. The smell of her shampoo and perfume merging into the sweetest scent that enveloped the redhead’s senses. 

 

Uncertainty swirling with hope in her eyes Waverly asked, “And we're okay? Just like that? 

 

“Just like that,” Nicole nodded, smile wide dimples on full display in her cheeks.

 

Waverly smiled back at the redhead. A yawn escaping the smaller girl’s mouth she buried herself back into Nicole's chest and she hoped Waverly couldn't hear how fast her heart was beating when the brunette snuggled into her. Especially with the way she was wrapping her arms around Nicole's waist. 

 

“Come on, let's get you to bed before I have to sneak out without waking Gus up,” Nicole chuckled, a little nervous at the thought of being caught by the Earp's adoptive mother. 

 

Waverly hummed against her and Nicole felt it vibrate through her entire body. 

 

Relaxing into the feel of Waverly pressed up against her Nicole nearly jumped through the ceiling when the brunette pulled back suddenly. “You can't walk home like this, Nicky.”

 

The redhead felt a swell of affection at the cheerleaders concern. “I'll be fine, Waves” 

 

Waverly shook her head, “You're drunk and it's late. I won't let you walk home.”

 

“You won't let me?” Nicole flirted. 

 

“You know what I mean,” Waverly pouted, lightly tapping Nicole's hip. 

 

Nicole looked around the bedroom her eyes landing on Waverly's bed wondering where she would sleep. Nicole's breath hitched, heart racing at the thought of sharing a bed with Waverly. Pushing the thought down the redhead reluctantly let her arms drop as took a step back again. 

 

“I'm going to need a pillow and blanket,” Nicole smiled at the shorter girl. 

 

Waverly looked at the redhead with a blank expression on her face for a moment before speaking. “You can share mine,” she said simply, a flicker of doubt shot across her features, “unless you don't want to.” The brunette looked away for a moment, a question lingering in her voice. 

 

Nicole's stomach flipped and erupted with butterflies. All her unspoken feelings trying to find a voice again she swallowed thickly and kept her face neutral. “A comfy bed...or a hard floor? Hmmm,” Nicole paused and rolled her tongue around her mouth in faux thought. “I'll take the bed, you know, if I have to,” the taller girl smiled. 

 

Waverly's face lit up with a smile. That beautiful smile that did things to Nicole's insides. It had been too long since the brunette had smiled at her like that. It was selfish of her to spend the night lay next to the girl that sent her heart racing. A spike of guilt stabbed at her chest as Shae crept into the corners of her mind. But Nicole couldn't bring herself to say no to Waverly, especially when she looked at her like she was the most important person in the room.

 

“Wait here,” Waverly announced, leaving her room without saying another word. 

 

Nicole stood and took a few deep breaths to quiet the voice in her head that was pushing her to just tell Waverly how she felt. To spend the night holding the shorter girl. To finally allow their lips to meet. 

 

She shook her head again and brought herself back down in time to see Waverly reappear with a bundle in one hand. Quietly closing the door behind her she bounced over to Nicole holding it out to her. 

 

“Here...they're Wynonna's but I'm sure she won't mind,” the brunette gave a shy smile. 

 

Taking the clothes from Waverly, Nicole held the shirt out in front of her. A black baggy ACDC tour shirt and a pair of shorts that might as well have been hot pants. 

 

“Um...thanks, Wave.” Nicole swallowed, “I'll just um-” the redhead trailed off pointing towards the bedroom door. 

 

“Don't be silly, just change in here,” Waverly said, blushing. 

 

Nicole's eyebrows shot up and her mouth fell open in shock. Sure plenty of girls had managed to get the redhead out of her clothes, but the thought of changing in front of Waverly sent a tremor of nerves through her. 

 

“I won't look,” Waverly added quickly making her way to the bed and pulling the covers over head. “See?” came her muffled voice. 

 

The redhead chuckled shaking her head. Just when Nicole thought it wasn't possible for Waverly to get any cuter, she always managed to prove her wrong. The taller girl fell for her a little more each time. 

 

“Okay, don't look,” Nicole said in a shaky breath, her heart beating out a wild rhythm. 

 

Nicole managed to stumble out of her own clothes pulling on Wynonna's. She was surprised she'd managed to keep herself up right, feeling unsteady on her feet. 

 

“Okay, Waves, you can come out now,” Nicole announced letting Waverly know the coast was clear. Her clothes in a pile at the foot of the bed. 

 

Waverly pulled the covers down, her hair a tousled mess. It fell in place framing her face in the most perfect way that made Nicole's breath catch in her throat. The redhead watched as Waverly eyed her from top to bottom. Both of them staring at each other for a few moments, letting the silence settle around them. The air felt thick and heavy as she watched a satisfied smile spread across Waverly's lips. 

 

“It, um, they suit you,” the brunette shuffled over creating more space at her side and tapped the mattress. 

 

Without hesitation Nicole settled under the covers next to the brunette. Both of them led there with their eyes on the ceiling feeling a little awkward. The space between them felt too wide. Nicole shuffled in her spot closing the gap between them but under the disguise of trying to make herself more comfortable. Goosebumps erupted over Nicole's body, her hairs standing on end as their arms barely touched. 

 

“Nicole?” Waverly asked, keeping her eyes upward. 

 

The redhead turned to face the girl next to her. “Hm?” 

 

“I really am sorry, about the Shae and Rosita thing,” she whispered. 

 

The taller girl’s stomach twisted in a unpleasant way at the reminder. 

 

“Already forgotten,” the redhead said gently.

 

Waverly rolled onto her side facing Nicole in the dark room. The redhead could see her silhouette from the moonlight cascading through the closed curtains.

 

Waverly's hot breath on her face made her heart pound so hard it felt like it had stopped altogether. Sensing the cheerleaders hesitation Nicole spoke again, “It's fine, honestly.”

 

Nicole's body went stiff as Waverly curled into her side, resting her head on the taller girl’s shoulder, her arm wrapped round Nicole's waist pulling her closer. The redhead shuffled against the weight of Waverly holding her. She looped one arm around Waverly's shoulders, the other resting across her waist bringing them closer together. 

 

A jolt of heat passed through Nicole as her fingers came into contact with the exposed skin where Waverly's top had ridden up slightly. Relaxing into the embrace, her eyelids growing heavy with sleep. 

 

“I missed you too,” Waverly hummed in a sleepy voice. 

 

Nicole smiled to herself and kissed Waverly's hairline gently tightening her hold on the smaller girl. “Sweet dreams, Waves.”

 

“Mmm, good night, Nicky,” the brunette mumbled.   

 

***

 

The basketball dropped through the hoop with a perfect swish. The crowd erupted into cheers filling the air around her. Nicole locked eyes with Waverly, melting at the look on the brunette’s face as her smile grew wider. 

 

Remembering her girlfriend sat watching her from the stands Nicole sought her out. Shae's face was set in a hard line as they made eye contact, Nicole swallowed and sent a wink her way, the dark haired girl softened and blew her a kiss. The redhead caught it and pulled her closed hand to her heart. Feeling Waverly's eyes on her the redhead looked at the head cheerleader, the smile no longer on her face Nicole gave her a small guilty smile before she ran up the court, her head back in the game. 

 

Once the game was over Nicole stood with Jeremy who was holding his camera up so both of them were in the shot. The small screen turned towards them. Shae stood at her side, arm wrapped around Nicole's, their fingers entwined while she answered the shorter boy’s questions. 

 

“Thanks, Nicole, this is great!” Jeremy beamed. 

 

Nicole had developed a soft spot for the freshman who sought her out after every game for an interview. He was never anything but complimentary about her which always had her blushing, but she didn't mind. He was sweet. Despite his less than conventional introduction to the basketball player. 

 

“Any time, Jeremy,” she said honestly. 

 

Shae huffed impatiently next to Nicole, squeezing her hand to let her know she wanted to leave. “See you at school Monday?” 

 

“Sure,” the curly haired boy said his smile wider. 

 

The pair had fallen into some sort of unspoken tradition. The Monday after the Blue Devil's had a game, Jeremy would always join her, Wynonna and Dolls for lunch. Sometimes joined by Waverly, Chrissy and Rosita. Although the latter seemed to be happening more and more often recently. Rosita and Nicole had settled in some sort of truce following their drunken conversation a few weeks ago. Although the cheerleader had made it perfectly clear that she was still keeping a keen eye on the redhead and her promise still stood. 

 

Shae walked with Nicole towards the girl’s locker room pausing outside. Shae wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck. 

 

“Why do you put up with him, Nicky? He's a loser.” 

 

Nicole pulled back, the arms around her neck keeping her in place. She huffed out a frustrated breath, “I don't  _ put up  _ with him, Shae, he's my friend.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

Nicole's annoyance at her girlfriend’s comment grew into anger as she tried to loosen her girlfriend’s arms from around her. Shae softened reluctantly and pulled Nicole in closer so their body's touched. “I'm sorry,” she smiled sweetly. 

 

Feeling a little awkward Nicole brought her hands up to rest on Shae's hips, pushing her anger down. Shae leant up and kissed Nicole and she melted into it. It felt nice. Kissing Shae was...nice, even if something about it didn't feel right to her anymore. 

 

When they finally pulled apart Nicole spotted Waverly over Shae's shoulder standing awkwardly, her hands playing with the hem of her skirt. 

 

“Oh, hey, Waves,” the redhead greeted, causing Shae to turn in her arms leaning back into Nicole's front. The dark haired girl wrapped Nicole's arms around her stomach letting her hands rest over the redhead’s. 

 

“Hello, Waverly,” Shae said coldly. 

 

“Sorry, I-I didn't mean to interrupt I just-...We're all going to Shorty's and wondered if you want to join us, Nicky?” Waverly blurted not really meeting the taller girls eye, “You too, Shae,” she added with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. 

 

Of course she wanted to go. Nicole lived for any time she could spend with Waverly. Since the night she'd stayed in Waverly's bed and woke up still holding the brunette in her arms, they had been spending more time together again. Things were back to normal. Almost. Wynonna had been spending a lot of time with her mysterious moustached college guy which left the pair on their own more and more. Nicole only fell harder for the head cheerleader despite her best efforts not to. 

 

Nicole had spent hours on the phone to Shae convincing her girlfriend that Waverly was just a friend whenever she voiced her dislike for Nicole always hanging out with her. 

 

Nicole hesitated, not wanting to disappoint Waverly. She didn't want to start another argument with Shae again either. “Well erm, I don't know-” 

 

“We’d love to,” Shae smiled sweetly. 

 

“We would?” Nicole asked taken back. 

 

Shae turned and kissed Nicole's cheek, “Of course we would, babe.” 

 

“Right. Y-yes, of course we would,” Nicole corrected forcing a smile. Her stomach turning with unease. 

 

“Great. We're meeting in an hour,” Waverly blurted with a small smile before turning on her heels and heading back towards the group of cheerleaders. 

 

Before Nicole could catch up and question her, Shae turned and kissed her again. 

 

“You, run along and shower, babe. I'll wait for you in the car,” Shae ordered. 

 

The redhead looked at her girlfriend with a blank expression for a moment before Shae turned her round by her shoulders towards the locker room, giving her ass a quick tap. 

 

“Go on, don't leave me waiting too long,” Shae said in a sickly sweet voice that made Nicole feel uneasy about the night ahead. 

 

She heard Shae’s footsteps grow quieter, looking over her shoulder she watched her girlfriend leave the gym, ignoring Waverly and her friends as she went passed. Shae was definitely up to something. 

 

Her eyes found Waverly again and she half turned toward the brunette with a guilty smile and a small wave before she headed through the locker room door. 

 

***

 

Waverly sat in the booth stirring her milkshake with the straw while Shae droned on about her cheer squad in LA. She hadn't missed any of the sly digs thrown her way either. And neither had the other two cheerleaders from the looks on their faces. Rosita sat with her jaw clenched, arm resting behind Waverly on the back of the booth. Chrissy's usual smile and happy expression was blank, her eyes darting between Waverly, Nicole, Shae and Rosita whenever Nicole's girlfriend made a comment. 

 

The brunette was finding it harder to bite her tongue and keep her mouth shut. She really didn't understand what Nicole saw in Shae. If she was honest, Waverly was a little jealous of Shae but her dislike for the girl went far beyond the fact that she was dating the girl she liked. Really, really liked. 

 

From the moment Waverly had met Shae on Thanksgiving, the taller girl had some sort of issue with her. And she thought Nicole was bad when they met. The redhead was nothing compared to Shae. She was fake and even more of a bitch than Stephanie, Purg High’s resident bitch. 

 

Waverly and Nicole hadn't really looked at one another since the redhead and Shae had arrived at Shorty's. An awkward atmosphere had settled between the two. When Nicole had looked in Waverly's direction she just wore what Waverly could only decipher to be a look of guilt. Then there was the fact that Shae always seemed to talk  _ for  _ Nicole which made her blood boil. It made keeping Waverly out of the conversation easier too. 

 

“So Waverly, has your little squad ever been to the National Cheer Competition?” Shae asked with a smug smile. 

 

The brunette fought back an eye roll before answering with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. “No, we.. it's not really our thing at PHS.” 

 

Shae tutted in an obvious attempt at fake sympathy, “What a shame, but I guess it would be a little harder for your small town squad.” 

 

Waverly bit down on her lip to stop the scoff that was building in her throat. 

 

“Excuse me, I need to use the restroom,” Waverly muttered, mainly for the benefit of Rosita and Chrissy. 

 

“Everything okay, Waves?” Nicole asked as her hand reached out across the table, stopping half way. 

 

Waverly looked down at the taller girls hand with wide eyes and back up to Nicole with a quick smile. “I'm fine,” she lied. 

 

Why did it feel like a far too intimate gesture? Friends did that kind of thing all the time right? But with Shae seeming to scrutinize their every interaction the gesture only left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

 

Waverly was on her feet too quickly feeling Shae's eyes on her. 

 

“Want me to come with?” Rosita asked. 

 

Waverly shook her head and smiled at her friend to show her appreciation before making her way to the back of Shorty's. 

 

Waverly stood looking at herself in the mirror for a moment before she turned the tap on and splashed her face with cold water. The tension in her shoulders already beginning to relax. She didn't dislike very many people, she was the nicest person in Purgatory. There had been a vote...and to her embarrassment, a sash. But Shae...she didn't like her very much. It wasn't because she was jealous, although it did play a part if she was being honest with herself.

 

Despite always trying to keep her focus on something else whenever she was around the couple Waverly couldn't help but notice the way Shae was with Nicole. There was nothing particularly terrible about it, except she always seemed to tell the redhead what to do. In that sweet voice that rubbed Waverly up the wrong way.

 

The more time she spent around Nicole and Shae the more she saw her friend. The girl she was falling for, fade into the background. She wondered if that's why Nicole had hardened herself and had so many walls when they'd first met. That version of the redhead felt like a distant bad memory. 

 

Waverly sighed and prepared herself to go back out to her friends…and Shae. The door to the bathroom opened and Waverly watched Shae in the mirror as she made her way towards the brunette, coming to a stop next to her. Instantly feeling the tension again Waverly forced a friendly smile towards the dark haired girl who just looked at her before turning her attention back to the mirror in front. 

 

“I know what you're doing,” Shae said finally breaking the silence between them. 

 

Waverly felt her body stiffen at the words. She wasn't trying to  _ do _ anything but the brunette was convinced that Shae knew about her feelings for Nicole. It was obvious in the way the taller girl would watch them or how she always seemed to look at Waverly with a glare skirting the outside of her brown eyes. 

 

“I don't-. I'm not trying to do anything,” Waverly finally said trying to keep her nerves down. 

 

Shae turned to face Waverly as the brunette fought the spike of fear that shot down her spine. If Shae had figured it out. If she did know about the brunette’s feelings for Nicole she wouldn't put it past the taller girl to spill her biggest secret to anyone who would listen. Everything Waverly had done to keep that part of herself hidden would've all been for nothing. 

 

Shae looked at the shorter girl with a cold stare. “Don't play innocent with me, Waverly. You have feelings for  _ my  _ girlfriend. It's obvious.” 

 

Every fibre in her body screamed at her to argue, to tell the head cheerleader she was mistaken. But the look on the taller girls face told Waverly that it would be pointless try and convince her that she only saw the redhead as a friend. 

 

_ It's obvious _ . The two words ricocheted and echoed around her mind. Was it really that obvious? Or was Shae just trying to get under her skin? 

 

“I don't- I mean, she's just my friend...I'm not trying to-” Waverly stammered trying to make her voice sound stronger than she felt in that moment. 

 

“If that's what you need to tell yourself,” Shae smirked shrugging one shoulder. Her eyes never leaving Waverly. 

 

Waverly could only stare back at Shae with a blank expression. Words failing her while her heart pounded an unsteady rhythm. She could hear the blood rushing through her ears as panic set in. 

 

“But your little sweet, innocent head cheerleader act won't work on me,” Shae continued.

 

Waverly felt a spark of anger in the pit of her stomach the fear she held moments ago all but forgotten. She turned to look at the dark haired girl.

 

“I'm not the one who's acting,” the brunette shot back with a pointed look. 

 

Shae let out a short sharp laugh tilting her head back slightly before glaring at Waverly her eyes looking the brunette up and down. 

 

“Stay away from Nicole,” Shae spat. 

 

The spark in Waverly's stomach grew at Shae's threat. Knowing she would fight with everything she had to keep Nicole in her life. It didn't matter if they were friends, or more, Waverly knew she wouldn't lose the redhead without a fight. The thought of losing Nicole at all made her stomach twist and her chest ache. 

 

“I think that's for Nicole to decide, not you.” 

 

Shae took a step closer to Waverly leaning into her personal space. The brunette stood tall refusing to let Shae intimidate her even if all she wanted to do was turn on her heels and leave, as fast as she could.

 

The taller girl kept her eyes locked on Waverly's for a few moments before she continued, “Stay away from Nicole. Or else-” 

 

“Or else what?” came angry and familiar voice from the doorway, “I dare you to finish that sentence.”

 

Both girls turned to see Wynonna leaning on the wall with one hip, arms crossed. A look of anger pointed at Shae. 

 

Waverly let out a small sigh of relief at the sight of her sister as the eldest Earp walked further into the bathroom. Coming to a stop at Waverly's side. 

 

“You okay, babygirl?” Wynonna asked turning her head a little in Waverly's direction, her eyes still on Shae. 

 

Waverly moved into her sisters side holding her elbow and letting the older Earp’s presence calm her. “Yeah, I'm fine,” her voice smaller than it had been. 

 

Shae rolled her eyes and huffed out an annoyed breath, “Do you fight all your sister's battles,  _ Wynonna _ ?” 

 

Waverly grimaced feeling Wynonna's body go rigid as if her anger was rippling through her body in waves. The younger Earp pulled on Wynonna's arm to keep her in place as she went to take a step forward. “Don't, Nonna,” Waverly whispered. 

 

Wynonna took Waverly's hand and pulled her towards the door to leave. The taller brunette half turned and pointed her finger at Shae with a furious look on her face, "You got lucky this time, bitch. Maybe next time you should think twice before you threaten my baby sister.”

 

With that Wynonna and Waverly left Shae standing in an empty bathroom, their hands still joined. 

 

Once they were back in the soda shoppe Waverly let the relief wash over her. She wasn't exactly sure where that conversation with Shae would've ended but from the moment her friend’s girlfriend had cornered her all the brunette wanted to do was leave. Not for her own sake, or even Shae's but for Nicole. 

 

She didn't want to get into some sort of cat fight leaving the redhead in the middle feeling like she had to choose. A small part of her feared that Nicole wouldn't choose her if given the ultimatum. But that wound ran deep within her. That's what people did, with the exception of Gus, in one form or another the people Waverly cared for always left her eventually. 

 

Waverly's eyes were drawn to Nicole's as soon as her and Wynonna made their way across Shorty's to leave. She gave a small apologetic smile to the redhead. Brown eyes darting between Waverly, Wynonna and the direction of the bathroom where they'd left Shae. 

 

“Hey, Waves, Wynonna, where are you going?” Nicole called after them as she stood and started to make her way towards the pair. 

 

Wynonna paused in the half open doorway and turned to face the redhead. Waverly digging her heels in to stop herself from walking into the back of her sister. A little too distracted by her crush. 

 

“We're leaving,” Wynonna snapped. 

 

Waverly watched Nicole recoil and take half a step back, “Why? What's wrong?” 

 

Waverly felt a pull on her heart at the confused puppy look Nicole was giving them both. She fought against the urge to take a step towards her friend and smooth out the crease on Nicole's forehead with her finger. 

 

“Maybe you should ask your  _ girlfriend  _ that question, Nic, she's the one with the issue.” 

 

“It's not Nicky's fault, Wynonna,” Waverly defended. 

 

The older Earp let out a breath, her shoulders dropped and she smiled at Nicole, her anger still burning in her eyes. 

 

Waverly watched Nicole closely as she opened and closed her mouth a few times looking between the Earps and the bathroom as Shae came through the door and rolled her eyes at the three of them. The redhead opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Wynonna when she spotted who had emerged from the bathroom. 

 

“I'm sorry, Red, but you need to keep her away from me and if I see her anywhere near Waverly again-”

 

“Nonna!” Waverly snapped, the look on Nicole's face as it fell made her chest ache. Her brown eyes filling with a sadness as she started to put the pieces together without any real details. It seemed she didn't need them as Nicole was under no illusions about Shae which almost made this worse. 

 

The eldest Earp turned to Waverly and nodded her chin towards the parking lot signalling for them to leave. Waverly followed without hesitation letting Wynonna guide her as her mind raced. A fear threatening to take hold as she realised Nicole was going to have to choose now anyway. 

 

Waverly looked back over her shoulder at Nicole who was now talking to Shae, gesturing towards the Earps as she spoke an unreadable expression on her face. 

 

The brunette pulled her eyes away as they got to Wynonna's truck, Nicole calling after them just as her fingers pulled on the door handle. 

 

Waverly looked at the ground for a moment and took a deep breath before she turned to face Nicole, Wynonna already moving to Waverly's side again as Shae stood at the bottom of the steps outside Shorty's glaring at them. 

 

Nicole looked at Waverly her panic clear in her eyes. The brunette felt her heart begin to race, afraid of what the redhead was going to say. The redhead’s brown eyes burning into her refusing to look away like they were begging for Waverly to understand. 

 

“I don't know what she said to you, Waves, but I-.” the redhead paused for a moment looking away from her for a brief moment, “I'm sorry. It's hard for her I guess, being so far away and-.” 

 

“I don't give a shit how hard it is for her, Nic, that doesn't give her the right to threaten Waverly because you have-” Wynonna cut herself off at the panicked look Nicole shot her. 

 

Wynonna shifted on her feet and shoved her hands into her pockets. Waverly looked between them confused. Her mind working to try and fill in the blanks as the other two had some kind of silent conversation. 

 

Wynonna took a shaky breath. “Just keep  _ her  _ away from us,” the brunette finally said, pointing in Shae's direction. 

 

Nicole nodded and looked back to Waverly again, “Just tell me what I need to do to fix this, Waverly, please?” 

 

Waverly let out a breath as her lungs started to work again. All she wanted to do was rush forward and pull Nicole into a hug, to calm whatever conflict was running through the redhead. Instead she planted her feet further into the loose gravel beneath her feet, flexing her fingers a couple to shake off the temptation. After everything that had happened in the bathroom Waverly knew the worst thing she could do right now would be to comfort Nicole the only way she knew how. 

 

“There's nothing for you to fix, Nicky,” 

 

Nicole's face fell clenching her eyes shut for a few beats, when she opened them again the redhead was looking at the floor. 

 

Reaching out towards Nicole the brunette stopped herself short. “No silly, I mean you haven't done anything wrong. You don't have to apologise for Shae,” Waverly reassured Nicole, her voice a soft whisper. 

 

Nicole nodded and met her eyes again a small sad smile on her face. 

 

“Hey,” Waverly said as she pulled at the bottom of Nicole's Letterman jacket. Her brown eyes softened and Waverly felt her stomach flip at the look Nicole was giving her. Like she was the most precious thing in existence. 

 

“Go. Enjoy the rest of your time with Shae and I'll see you at school on Monday okay?” Waverly reassured her, swallowing the sting her own words carried. 

 

“Okay. Thanks,” Nicole whispered. 

 

“If you two are finished, I've got a hot date tonight so can we wrap it up?” Wynonna smiled, “

And don't forget about our date tomorrow, Nic.” 

 

Off of Wynonna’s wink, Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister and smiled at Nicole letting her hand fall away from the Letterman. The tension between the three gone. 

 

“Thanks, guys, I um-” Nicole shook her head and smiled, “I'll see you later.” 

 

“Bye, Nicole,” Waverly smiled despite her heart clenching as her stomach dropped. 

 

“Laters, loser!” Wynonna called after Nicole as she turned and walked back towards Shae, flipping the brunette off on the way. 

 

Waverly opened the truck door and climbed in letting her hands rest on her lap as she played with her fingers. Refusing to look up at Nicole again. Afraid of what she might see. 

 

Wynonna turned the key in the ignition, the truck roared to life beneath them, “Everything okay, Waves?” 

 

“Yeah. I'm fine, just tired,” Waverly lied focusing on her hands. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her sister shrug silently thankful that she was letting it go. Wynonna reversed and sped out of the parking lot too quickly, the tires kicking stones up behind them as they left. 

 

***

 

Nicole parked her car outside the McCready house, her usual spot on the driveway taken up by a bright pink Cadillac. The redhead honked her horn to let Wynonna know she was there. 

 

After a few moments the redhead lifted her arm to press the horn again when Wynonna emerged from the house with a taller man in tow. From his giant moustache Nicole assumed he was Wynonna's college guy who had been taking up so much of her best friends time recently. The brunette’s hair and clothes were disheveled as she pulled on her leather jacket giving Nicole a wave. 

 

Nicole shook her head a small smile spreading across her lips. She assumed Gus wasn't home as it was pretty obvious what Wynonna had spent her morning doing. Nicole looked away quickly when Wynonna's new friend pulled the brunette in by her hips and catching her with a kiss that wasn't exactly PG before he got in the pink caddy and left. 

 

Wynonna pulled the car door open and slid into the passenger seat, a shit eating grin on her face. 

 

“Busy morning?” Nicole smirked giving her friend a knowing look.  

 

“I had to find someone to occupy my spare time now your sister's gone back to college,” Wynonna winked smirking at the redhead. 

 

Nicole punched Wynonna on the arm and turned to start the car without a word pulling away from the curb as Wynonna clutched her stomach in a fit of laughter from the passenger seat. 

 

“Sooo...who was that?” Nicole pushed, hoping to learn a little bit about the new guy in Wynonna's life. Maybe trying to dig up a little information on him. Like could she threaten him and take him in a fight should she need to. Either way she'd still give him a mean right hook if he hurt her best friend she decided. 

 

“ _ That  _ was the college dude,” Wynonna said keeping her answer vague. 

 

Nicole rolled her eyes, “Yeah. I kinda got that, Wy, what with the giant caterpillar on his top lip.”

 

Wynonna slapped Nicole's thigh before she spoke again, shooting her friend a small playful glare. “Okay fine,” she relented, “ _ That  _ was John Henry.. now can we drop it?”

 

“Not a chance,” Nicole chuckled. 

 

“Okay fine, but that means I can ask you about your feelings for my baby sister,” Wynonna smirked triumphantly. 

 

Nicole stiffened and fought to keep the car straight. Nicole thought Wynonna wouldn't bring up her feelings for Waverly, she'd hoped the older Earp had forgotten about it. At least until she nearly blurted it out last night at Shorty's. The redhead flinched at the memory of last night's fall out. 

 

Shae had barely said two words to her after they'd argued for half of the night. Nicole had dropped her off outside the airport at Shae's request, the dark haired girl had barely even said goodbye to her as she got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Nicole couldn't help but think that maybe she should be bothered by it more than she was. If she was being honest it didn't bother her at all. It was a relief to have Shae gone. 

 

“You know what, I think I'm happy for him to remain a mystery,” Nicole said nervously, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. 

 

“Mhm. That's what I thought," the brunette winked. 

 

Nicole shifted in her seat trying to ease some of the nerves building in her stomach at the direction their conversation had taken. 

 

“Where are we going anyways?” the redhead asked in an attempt to change the subject. 

 

Wynonna snorted next to her, “Still not ready to talk about it, huh?” 

 

“There's nothing to talk about, Wy. I'm with Shae remember?” Nicole deflected. Her stomach twisted at how unnatural it felt to say those words. 

 

“Yeah. Like I could forget,” Wynonna muttered, her face set in a hard expression. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Nicole asked letting her mind drift to Waverly and the events of last night. 

 

“If you're going to ask me to cut Shae some slack I swear-”

 

“No. No, it's not that it's just-” Nicole paused as her stomach rolled, the redhead swallowed keeping her eyes on the road. “What did Shae say. To Waverly? She um, she wouldn't tell me.” 

 

“To stay away from you,” Wynonna said simply. 

 

“Oh,” Nicole's stomach dropped. Would Waverly have agreed to stay away from her if Wynonna hadn't walked in? No, Waverly would never...but that voice in her head had worked its way in again, leaving a trail of doubt in her mind. 

 

“She told her to go fuck herself, Red. Well, maybe not in those exact words. But she might as well have. You mean alot to her you know, Nicole,” Wynonna said honestly.

 

“I don't like it when you call me, Nicole,” the redhead tried to lighten the mood. A smile stretched from ear to ear, butterflies erupting in her stomach. 

 

Wynonna shoved Nicole. “Just shut up and take me to get food, I've worked up quite the appetite,” the brunette wiggled her eyebrows. 

 

Nicole shot her a sideways glance and scrunch her face up in disgust, “Gross Wynonna.”

 

A comfortable silence fell over the two, music on low filling the quiet between them.

 

The redhead pulled down the dirt road towards Shorty's, her mind set on one person as she parked the Mustang. Nicole's eyes found Waverly straight away as she made her way across the soda shoppe carrying plates to one of the tables. Nicole couldn't help but watch Waverly even as she got out the car and walked towards Shorty's with Wynonna. A decision forming in her head she stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned to look at her friend.

 

“I think I need to break up with Shae” 

 

“Ermm, you think?” Wynonna laughed like it had been that obvious the whole time. 

 

Nicole ran her hand through her hair and chuckled, “Yeah, I guess I deserved that.”

 

Wynonna punched Nicole playfully. “Now that's out of the way maybe cool it with the heart eyes, Haught. That's still my sister you're ogling.”

 

“I wasn't ogling!” Nicole answered a little too quickly. 

 

“Sure, if you say so,” Wynonna rolled her eyes and pushed the door open.

 

Waverly turned to face the pair at the sound of the bell ringing, her face lit up instantly when her eyes landed on Nicole. The smile on Waverly's face left her weak at the knees, the air sucked from her lungs. 

 

A spark of hope lit in the redhead’s chest at the way Waverly was looking at her. A voice in the back of her head telling her that maybe, just maybe, Waverly saw her as more than a friend too. It was a small flame but even if there was the slightest chance Nicole would wait as long as she needed to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	11. Can't lose you now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen as the festive season rolls around in Purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you beautiful people! 
> 
> Merry (betlated) Christmas from myself and boots! 
> 
> So first and foremost, we're both reeeally, really, really sorry this chapter is coming to you a few days late!   
> We had intended to post it Monday but with all the Christmas crazy and spending time with our loved ones it simply didn't get done in time.   
> However, boots has been working her ass off to get this chapter out for you all as soon as possible and trust me when I say that it's well worth the wait!  
> It's got all the sister love and fluffy moments that you'd expect for the festive season! 
> 
> If you want to stop by and tell boots how awesome this chapter is then you can find her on, 
> 
> Twitter @bootsncatz  
> Tumblr bootz-n-catz 
> 
> If you wanted to find me you can do that on, 
> 
> Twitter @iamthegaynerd  
> Tumblr thenerdyemo 
> 
> Anyway, without further a do, enjoy the chapter!!

“I need to break up with Shae.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“Thanks, sis,” Nicole said with an eye roll.

 

“Sorry, I thought we were naming things that are obvious,” JC said over the phone.

 

Nicole sighed and looked up at the ceiling from her place on the bed. For two days now she’d known it was time to break up with Shae. Her feelings for Waverly weren’t going away any time soon. And now knowing that Waverly wasn’t actually dating Rosita…Not like it mattered since Waverly had shown no interest in her. At least it seemed that way most of the time. Sometimes Waverly would look at her in a way that made Nicole wonder if maybe... _ maybe  _ there was something there. Or the way their hands would meet far too often to be an accident or every hug that lasted a little too long...but Nicole talked herself out of it every time. It was  _ Waverly  _ after all.

 

“So when are you breaking up with her?” JC asked sounding a little too excited, “When she’s over at Christmas? Harsh, sis.”

 

“No,” Nicole said as a knot twisted in her stomach, “I’m going to...Skype her later.”

 

JC snorted, “Slightly better than over the phone.”

 

“Well I’m not going to string her along until she’s here for Christmas,” Nicole muttered, “Speaking of, when will you be back?”

 

“End of the week,” JC said, “Then we can work on you getting with Waverly.”

 

Nicole blushed and ran a nervous hand through her hair even though her sister couldn’t see her. 

 

“She doesn’t like me like that, JC,” Nicole said with a shrug. 

 

“Remember how I said you were an idiot?” JC said airily, “I guess we should go back to that point.”

 

Nicole wished her sister was there with her so she could throw something at her. Like a pillow or a small rock. 

 

“Jessica-”

 

“Wow, full naming me and everything,” JC said with a hint of a smirk in her voice, “Good thing I’ll be back soon. I’m a hit with girls now, remember? Practically an expert.”

 

“I hate you,” Nicole muttered.

 

“I love you too, sis. Talk to you later?”

 

“Yeah,” Nicole sighed dramatically, “Bye.”

 

They both hung up and Nicole stared at the ceiling, hoping it would give her at least a little guidance. Breaking up with Shae wasn’t going to be an easy task. Of all things, Shae was never known for making things easy. That was for sure.

 

***

 

The fake ringing sound came out of the computer and Nicole had to fight the overwhelming urge to close it. She had been psyching herself up for her call with Shae for about an hour now. It had even got to the point that she wrote out a script for herself to follow.

 

‘Shae, I just think the distance isn’t working for us. You deserve someone who’s closer to you. Oh yeah and I have feelings for someone else.’

 

Nicole let her forehead slam onto the table in frustration. Obviously the last part was not in her script. But she wouldn’t put it past her to let it slip out anyways.

 

“Nicole?” Shae’s voice rang out, tiney through the small computer speakers.

 

Nicole picked her head up from the desk, eyes adjusting to the bright computer screen. She couldn’t help but smile at the other girl, even if she was about to break up with her. There was still that small part of her that was clinging to Shae and her old life back in Los Angeles. Things were just simpler then. Which felt like a dumb thing to say at seventeen years old but...here she was.

 

“Hey,” Nicole said rubbing the red mark that was sure to be on her forehead.

 

“Are you okay?” Shae asked with an amused smile, “You look...tired.”

 

“What every girl wants to hear,” Nicole muttered as she ran a hand through her hair.

 

Shae chuckled, “You know that’s not what I mean.”

 

Nicole forced a smile and just looked at the other girl for a moment. The nerves were a bundle in her stomach and she was sure that she was about to throw up. She wondered how bad it would be really if she just...didn’t break up with Shae. Then she remembered Waverly smiling at her and the way it made her heart flutter. A genuine smile tilted her lips for a moment before Shae brought her out of it.

 

“Babe,” Shae said with a frown, “Are you okay?”

 

“Sorry,” Nicole said getting back to the matter at hand. Breaking up with her girlfriend. Oh god. “I um-...how are you?”

 

Shae looked dubious but nodded slowly, “Fine. And you?”

 

Nicole just blinked at the screen. It was now or never. She took a deep breath, letting it all out quickly as she said, “I think we should break up.”

 

Shae stared, a humorless laugh leaving her lips. “What?”

 

“I think we should break up,” Nicole said again, more sure this time, “I’m-...sorry.”

 

“You’re sorry?” Shae asked in disbelief, “That’s...you’re trying to break up with me and you’re just saying ‘I’m sorry’?”

 

Nicole was about one second away from barfing all over the computer screen. At least if she did that she could probably get out of this situation faster.

 

“Yes?” Nicole said with a shrug, “I am. Sorry...I mean. It’s just-...the distance-”

 

“The distance? Or someone else?” Shae said with a raise of her eyebrow. Nicole blushed and shook her head but Shae continued. “Nicole Haught, you’re really fucking lucky we’re not in person right now or I’d smack you upside the head. Is it because of Waverly that you’re breaking up with me?”

 

Nicole opened and closed her mouth, mind going a million miles a minute as she tried to think of an excuse. Was there even a point lying to her right now? Other than Shae was terrifying and she was convinced she could probably reach through the screen and smack her.

 

“I-...no,” Nicole choked out.

 

“Did you cheat on me?” Shae asked with a hint of hurt in her voice.

 

The redhead felt bad that Shae would think that. She was breaking up with her, but the other girl didn’t deserve-...she didn’t deserve that. 

 

“No,” Nicole said, “I promise you. I never cheated on you.”

 

“Maybe you didn’t fuck her but I’ve seen the way you look at her, Nicole,” Shae said, anger rising in her voice. Nicole blushed at the implication and shook her head.

 

“Shae, come on-”

 

“I should have known,” the other girl said leaning back in her chair, “I could barely get you to kiss me, let alone sleep with me. It used to be I could barely get you off of me.”

 

Nicole shifted uncomfortably, remembering what they had been like before she moved. They had been different, more loving. But Nicole had been different. It was before Waverly and before she was trying to be better.

 

“I’m sorry,” was all Nicole could say, emotion shaking her voice, “I really am.”

 

Shae snorted in laughter and shook her head. “I hope you’re fucking happy with your new goody two shoes girlfriend, Nicole. Hope you never do the same thing to her that you did to me.”

 

The screen went black and a little screen saying the connection was lost popped up instead. Nicole stared, her reflection looking back at her in the dark screen. She closed her laptop and took a deep breath. She had broken up with Shae. It was over. Then why did she still feel like crap?

 

She breathed out and let a little relief sink into her. It was over. JC was going to be fucking thrilled.

 

***

 

Wynonna swallowed thickly as she walked up to the house. There was music pumping through the windows, bass resonating in her chest the closer she got. Some shady characters were hanging in front and Wynonna stuffed her hands deep into the pockets of her leather jacket. She kept her eyes forward, jaw set as she walked into the house. She heard people shouting things at her and if it was a different situation, she might threaten them. But she was already in deep enough shit as it was. No use tempting fate.

 

As soon as she walked into the house, her eyes began to water from the thick atmosphere of smoke around them. She licked her lips and looked around for a familiar face. She saw who she was looking for as she walked into the kitchen. John Henry was sitting at a table where it looked like a poker game was going on. He had a cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth as he looked at his cards. He stared at them for a moment before placing the cards facedown on the table.

 

Blue eyes flickered up to blue and Doc frowned at the younger girl. He stood up, his feet scooting out violently behind him as he did. Wynonna glared at him in defiance as he strode up to her and grabbed her by the elbow. He steered her out of the room and when they were in the hall, Wynonna wrenched herself from his grasp.

 

“Hey, I thought I told you to stop comin’ round here,” John Henry said as she spun to face him.

 

“And I thought I told you to know better than to think I’ll ever listen to you,” Wynonna said with a sickly sweet grin.

 

He breathed deeply through his nose, the small hairs at the top of his mustache moving. Wynonna watched as a few different emotions crossed his face before he spoke up again. 

 

“Wynonna, you need to leave,” he said lowly, “There’s nothing for you here.”

 

“I thought you said this was the best place to sell,” Wynonna said rolling her shoulders back to stand a little taller.

 

John Henry shook his head, “That’s why you shouldn’t be here. There are characters here, and some of them would not like you encroaching on their territory.”

 

“That’s why you’re here,” Wynonna continued.

 

He looked at her for a moment and shook his head. “This is not the life for you, Wynonna.”

 

Anger flared in her chest and she took a step closer to him. “First of all, you don’t know what the life for me is and isn’t. Second, if you think I’m gonna let some dude tell me what to do with my life, you’re wrong. So lastly, either help me sell or I’ll do it on my own and take you down with me.”

 

John Henry blinked, eyes never leaving hers until he straightened up completely and adjusted the hat on his head. He looped his fingers in his belt loops and looked over Wynonna’s head. “Listen here, Earp. I’ll get you product and help you sell on the condition that you lay low and don’t do anything stupid. You hear me?”

 

Wynonna nodded with a smile, even while a hint of regret started in the back of her mind. She was eighteen now. Getting caught with anything would mean real jail time. Waverly would for sure murder her and-

 

Waverly. Fucking Waverly. Looking up to her with big eyes and asking if she was home for good this time. Every time Wynonna had been taken away, Waverly would ask her that when she got home. Wynonna would always answer yes. Although the last few times, Waverly had stopped asking. But Waverly had the world at her feet. She had a future, in Purgatory or away if she wanted. She could fall anywhere and land on her feet. Wynonna didn’t have that option.

 

“I’m in,” Wynonna said firmly, “I’m in.”

 

***

 

“I have a favor to ask and please don’t make fun of me,” Nicole said in one breath. Both of her hands were on Wynonna’s shoulders and she stared at her with a serious look on her face. The darker haired girl just blinked at her, small frown on her face. Nicole figured she deserved that after practically jumping Wynonna as soon as she opened the door to the McCready home.

 

“Okay,” Wynonna said cautiously, drawing out the word.

 

Nicole smiled, “I need help getting Waverly a Christmas present.”

 

“Just get her like...a how to be gay book or something. You guys have those, right?” Wynonna asked.

 

“It has to be something-,” Nicole blushed and regretted it the moment the word left her mouth, “-special.”

 

She saw the look of amusement pass over Wynonna’s face. She shot her a warning look but Wynonna snorted in laughter instead. “Special?”

 

“Wynonna,” Nicole said in warning, “I told you not to make fun of me.”

 

The brunette continued laughing and poked Nicole in the ribs, “What? You want to get her something that shows you’re stupidly in love with her? Have your own ‘every kiss begins with Kay’ moment?”

 

Nicole blushed even deeper and dropped her hands from Wynonna’s shoulders. Turning to leave she muttered, “Nevermind.”

 

“Wait!” Wynonna said grabbing her arm, “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help it. I’m fine now.”

 

The taller girl turned back to look at her friend who looked like she was at least trying to get her laughter under control. Wynonna really was her only option for help in something like this so her hands were tied either way.

 

“Are you sure?” Nicole asked with her hands stuffed in her pockets, “I’d prefer not to be made fun of the whole time.”

 

Wynonna sighed, “I’ll try my best. But won’t your girlfriend be mad you’re getting some other girl a present?”

 

“You promise? And...no. I broke up with Shae. We’ve hardly hung out at all lately I just...didn’t get around to telling you,” Nicole said. She watched Wynonna’s face fall a little at that comment. The past week especially the older Earp sister had been scarce. Nicole usually wouldn’t complain since it just meant spending more time with Waverly, but she did miss Wynonna. 

 

“I won’t be. And I’m glad you finally got rid of that wet blanket,” Wynonna said with an eye roll, “When’s the hot Haught back, anyways?”

 

Nicole motioned over her shoulder with her thumb, “She’s in the car.”

 

JC waved from the car and Nicole rolled her eyes when her sister blew a kiss to Wynonna. The eldest Earp clapped Nicole on the shoulder with a smile.

 

“Then let’s go shopping, dumbass,” she said with a wink as she headed towards the car. As soon as she got to the window, she leaned in obviously to flirt with JC. Nicole groaned that all this flirting was starting again so quickly. She watched as JC pulled Wynonna into the car through the window, both of them giggling. It was going to be a long day.

 

***

 

Nicole felt like her feet were about to fall off. The mall was horrible enough normally, but add the craziness of holiday shopping in the mix and it got ten times worse. Plus she was frustrated because she felt like she had been in every store and still couldn’t find anything for Waverly. 

 

JC and Wynonna didn’t seem to mind though. They tagged along and flirted the entire time. Nicole had rolled her eyes at them so many times that she was sure they were about to roll right out of her head. At one point Wynonna had somehow convinced JC that she needed to be in the changing room with her while she tried on some shirts. Nicole didn’t even want to know what happened in there.

 

She was about to give up when she saw a little antique store at the far end of the mall. She stopped for a moment and headed inside, JC and Wynonna behind her. Nicole looked into a small case by the door that had a variety of necklaces and rings in it when her eyes stopped on one. It was a small oval locket, silver with a delicate pattern etched into the front of it. 

 

“Wynonna,” she said pointing at the necklace. The dark haired girl came up behind her, squinting at the necklace. 

 

“She would love that,” Wynonna said with a sure nod.

 

“You think so?” Nicole asked softly.

 

Wynonna leaned a little into JC when she stood next to her. “I know so. Waverly is all about this sappy shit. Do you know what picture you want for it?”

 

Nicole thought for a moment before it clicked. She thought of the one picture that Waverly had on her nightstand. It was of Gus and Wynonna, the latter looking to be barely a teenager then, and they were both sitting in front of a Christmas tree. Waverly had told her before that it was the last Christmas Wynonna had spent with them when she was fifteen. Every Christmas after that she had been in juvie.

 

“The one on her nightstand,” Nicole said with a wide smile, “Think you could get it for me? A small version or something?”

 

“I can figure something out,” Wynonna said as JC draped her arm across her shoulders.

 

Nicole felt a little thrill of excitement go through her. She knew Waverly would love it. Just the thought of the face Waverly might make when she saw it was enough to make Nicole’s knees weak. There was a firm hit to her arm and she frowned at Wynonna.

 

“Stop thinking about my baby sister,” Wynonna said, “Perv.”

 

“Well stop hanging all over mine!” Nicole challenged, gesturing to the two of them and rubbing her arm. As if to prove a point, Wynonna pulled JC into a firm hug then, lifting her off the ground a little. Nicole scoffed and walked up to the counter to pay and daydream about Waverly in peace.

 

***

 

“Sorry to bother you,” Waverly said throwing herself on the bed. She clutched Nicole’s pillow to her chest and looked over at Nicole. The redhead just shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck, a little too satisfied with how Waverly looked laid out on her bed like that.

 

“You know I don’t mind,” Nicole said sitting at the end of the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Waverly just looked so adorable with the way her eyes were peeking over the pillow.

 

“I just don’t know where she could be,” Waverly said quietly. She pushed the pillow under her chin to look at Nicole better. 

 

Waverly had come over looking for her sister who she said hadn’t been home since the day before. It seemed that no one had seen her lately and Waverly had started to get worried. Nicole assured her she was probably just off with her new college boy toy but that didn’t seem to help Waverly’s worries any it seemed.

 

“Is this the longest she’s been gone?” Nicole asked.

 

“No,” Waverly said after a second.

 

“Then I’m sure it’s fine,” Nicole said even if she had her own tinge of worry deep in her stomach, “I’ll text her and see if she answers.”

 

Nicole pulled out her phone and texted her as Waverly continued. 

 

“So um...how’s Shae?” she asked playing with the edge of the pillow. 

 

Nicole looked up from her phone for a moment. She had almost forgotten about the breakup, even if it was just the a few days ago. 

 

“We broke up,” Nicole said rubbing the back of her neck, “I just um...the distance and-...I didn’t love her like that anymore. You know?”

 

Waverly hid everything but her eyes behind the pillow again. “Are you okay?”

 

Nicole nodded and tilted her head to the side, “I’m honestly not entirely sure why I got back together with her.” Nicole paused for a moment and thought, then remembered how heart broken and jealous she had been when she thought Waverly was with Rosita. Oh yeah. That was why. “But...it’s fine now.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Waverly said into the pillow.

 

“Why should you be sorry?” Nicole asked. She stretched out her leg and poked Waverly’s stomach with her foot. The brunette giggled and held Nicole’s foot to keep her from poking her again.

 

“I don’t know,” Waverly admitted, “It just...seems like the thing to say I guess.”

 

“Well don’t,” Nicole said softly, “I promise you have nothing to be sorry for.”

 

They just stared at each other for a moment in silence. It was probably a beat too long, but Nicole could stare at Waverly forever like this if she wanted to. She remembered JC’s pesterings about telling Waverly how she felt about her. That she should find the perfect time and just tell her. Was now the time? Right after Nicole told her that she’d broken up with Shae?

 

Nicole licked her lips and considered it just as she heard an engine pull into the driveway. JC slammed the door of the house shut behind her and yelled up the stairs to her sister, “Nicole Haught! Let’s go over your ‘get the girl plan’ again before I kick your ass! You’ve made no progress!”

 

Nicole jumped up from her bed in a panic, phone falling on the mattress, and practically ran to the stairs. “JC!” she yelled over the rail, “We have company!”

 

She heard Waverly’s footsteps coming up behind her. Her sister looked up just as Waverly’s head popped up over the rail with a smile, “Hey, JC.”

 

JC paused halfway putting her coat on the rack by the door and stared between the two. She smiled up at them and said carefully. “Hey, Waves.”

 

Waverly crossed her arms over the rail and smiled down at JC. “Hey. Is Wynonna with you by chance?”

 

“No,” JC said with a shake of her head, “You haven’t seen her?”

 

Nicole could feel the nervous energy coming from Waverly besides her and put a reassuring hand on her back. 

 

“I texted her to meet us at Shorty’s,” Nicole said quietly as Waverly leaned into her a little bit, “And I promised I’d buy her nachos. You know she’d never pass up free nachos.”

 

Waverly nodded and Nicole slipped her hand further around the brunette’s waist to draw her against her in a half hug. It took everything in her body not to lean down and kiss her cheek.

 

“You’re right,” Waverly said looking up from where her head was pressed to Nicole’s chest. The redhead’s heart squeezed in her chest at the sight. What she wouldn’t give to just plant small kisses all over Waverly’s face to comfort her. Waverly’s face was so close to her own that she could almost feel her breath on her face. Nicole’s throat closed and she dropped her hand from Waverly’s waist. Taking a step back, she looked down at JC who was looking between the two girls with an amused expression.

 

“I um...have to go to work,” Waverly said clearing her throat and pushing some hair behind her ear.

 

“We’ll drive you,” JC said from below, already putting her coat back on.

 

“Yeah, we’ll drive you,” Nicole said with a shy smile.

 

“Thanks,” Waverly said looking up at Nicole.

 

“Let’s go then, slowpokes,” JC said. The two girls went down the stairs, slipping on their shoes and heading out the door. Nicole jerked back when she felt JC grab her by the elbow and give her a look.

 

“So?” JC asked giving her a look, “Have you told her yet?”

 

“No,” Nicole said wrenching her arm away from her sister.

 

“You’re an-”

 

“An idiot, I know,” Nicole said rolling her eyes and continued towards her car, “Now let’s go, dweeb.”

 

***

 

A frie hit the side of Nicole’s face and she turned quickly to look at her sister. JC sat with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile on her face.

 

“You’re staring,” JC said putting another frie in her mouth.

 

“Am not,” Nicole said even as her eyes wandered back to Waverly behind the counter. She had her Shorty’s shirt on and an apron tied around her waist. Nicole hadn’t thought about how agreeing to drive Waverly to work meant her and JC were stuck there until her shift was over. But really she didn’t mind one bit. It was just an excuse to spend more time around the brunette.

 

“I can’t believe you still haven’t told her,” JC said with a shake of her head, “You’re just wasting time now.”

 

“I’m going to tell her,” Nicole insisted, even if her stomach felt sick at the thought, “Just...not now.”

 

“Then when?” JC asked, “She likes you, Nicky, I’m telling you. Stop being a meathead about the whole thing.” 

 

“I’m not!” Nicole insisted, gripping her shake glass harder just as Wynonna plopped down in the seat next to JC. 

 

“Hey, Haught stuff,” she said wriggling her eyes at the older redhead before turning and nodding at Nicole, “Less hot Haught.”

 

Nicole just glared at her. “Where have you been?” she asked her, “Waverly’s been looking for you.”

 

Wynonna just shrugged, “I’m here now, aren’t I?”

 

JC hooked an arm around Wynonna’s waist and drew her close, resting her chin on the other girl’s shoulder. “Wy,” she said softly, “Can’t you just tell us where you’ve been?”

 

Nicole had to try not to cringe at the sight, but kept her face straight as she watched Wynonna’s resolve melt ever so slightly under JC’s gaze.

 

“Wherever I was, I guarantee I was thinking about you,” Wynonna said with a quirk of her eyebrow. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. She slipped it over to Nicole. “That’s for your present. For Waves.”

 

“Oh, thank you,” Nicole said slipping it into her pocket.

 

“Wynonna!” Waverly said when she spotted her sister from behind the counter. She practically stomped up to them and slugged her sister’s arm. “Where have you been?”

 

“That’s the question of the hour, isn’t it?” Wynonna said scowling at her sister, “I was nowhere. And now I’m here. So let’s just get over this line of questioning, okay?”

 

Nicole looked up at Waverly, watching the emotions play over her face. She was worried, she could tell by the way she had been clicking her pen nervously in her hand. Nicole wished she could just hold her and tell her it was going to be okay, but she figured that might be a little obvious. Maybe.

 

“Now, I believe Haught here promised me some nachos,” Wynonna said trying to deflect the attention from her disappearance. 

 

“You’ll get your damn nachos,” Nicole muttered. Waverly took her apron off and sat down next to Nicole.

 

“I’m on my break,” she said with a huff, “But I already put in your nachos.”

 

“Thank you, baby girl,” Wynonna said looking at her sister. Waverly smiled briefly, but she was focused on her pen that she was clicking in her lap. Nicole put her hand over Waverly’s in her lap to stop her from clicking. Waverly looked up apologetically but Nicole smiled softly at her to let her know it was okay. The brunette blushed and smiled back up at Nicole.

 

Just the sight of her smile made Nicole’s heart flutter. She brushed her thumb along the top of Waverly’s hand and squeezed it a little. Even in the harsh fluorescent lights of the diner, Waverly was beautiful. Maybe she smelled a little bit like the food she’d been serving, but Nicole still found everything about her absolutely enthralling.

 

‘ _ Thump’ _

 

The plate of nachos landed between them and Nicole took her hand away from Waverly’s. She straightened up in her seat, putting both of her hands under her legs. JC picked up a particularly loaded chip and shoved it into her mouth with the least amount of grace that Nicole had ever seen. Cheese falling over her chin.

 

Wynonna squinted at her, “Is it weird that I find this oddly sexy?”

 

“Yes,” Nicole and Waverly groaned at the same time.

 

JC blushed and smiled at Wynonna, using her tongue to lick the cheese off of her chin. The dark haired girl smirked and purred at JC. Nicole balled up a napkin and threw it at the two of them.

 

“You’re disgusting,” Nicole said as Waverly giggled beside her. 

 

Waverly leaned into her side and whispered, “It’s kinda cute.”

 

“It’s not,” Nicole countered, “Trust me.”

 

“Hey, nerds,” Wynonna said kicking Nicole’s foot, “We can still come over for Christmas Eve, right?”

 

Nicole managed to pull her eyes away from Waverly to look at her friend across the way. She shrugged and looked over at JC who just nodded, “Yeah sure.”

 

“Well thank you for sounding so enthusiastic,” Wynonna said digging into the nachos herself.

 

“Moms really excited to have you two over,” Nicole confirmed, “And I suppose I am too.”

 

“We all are,” JC said pointedly.

 

Nicole reached for a nacho and Wynonna violently slapped her hand away, giving her a threatening look. “You should know better than to touch my nachos.”

 

Nicole gaped at the dark haired girl, rubbing her hand and scoffing as JC took another chip.

 

“How come she gets to eat them?”

 

Wynonna smirked and pointed her thumb at the older Haught sister. “She’s special. I mean, look at that face,” Wynonna held JC’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, the other girl blushing, “Can you say no to that face?”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes, “I have plenty of times.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Waverly said from besides her, patting Nicole’s hand, “You’re special to me.”

 

Nicole’s eyes got wide at the implication, her face blushing. A slight blush tinted Waverly’s ears and she quickly pulled her hand away. 

 

Waverly smiled and stood up, naging her knee on the bottom of the table with a grimace, “Well, my break is over. Wynonna, can you try not to disappear again before I’m off?”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Wynonna said with a dismissive wave, even though she had a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Nicole continued to stare at Waverly as she went, wishing she could record Waverly calling her special and play it back to herself a thousand times.

 

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t go anywhere,” Nicole assured her quietly.

 

Waverly smiled softly and winked at her, “My hero.”

 

Nicole was sure in that moment that she would do anything she could so that Waverly would keep calling her that.

 

***

 

Nicole opened the door to her house before the Earp sisters even rang. She heard their car coming up the driveway with the all telling Patsy Cline coming from the windows of Waverly’s car. She hugged her coat around her and waved at them. Waverly got out of the car and practically bounced up the driveway. Nicole couldn’t help but think how cute the brunette looked. She had a coat on and large fluffy earmuffs over her ears. Nicole had never seen anything cuter. She threw her arms around Nicole’s waist in a hug. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s neck to hug her close, her entire body warming at the hug.

 

“Merry Christmas Eve,” Waverly said from her spot against Nicole’s chest.

 

“Merry Christmas Eve,” Nicole chuckled, pressing her cheek to the top of brunette hair.

 

“Hey, nerds,” Wynonna said from the porch, smirking at the two of them, “Look up.”

 

Nicole looked up and cursed internally. “When the fuck did that get there?” she asked looking up at the mistletoe hanging above the doorway.

 

“I put that there earlier,” JC said walking down the stairs with a shit eating grin on her face, “Mom wanted me to hang it somewhere.”

 

Nicole frowned at her sister who just gave her a knowing smile. She made a note in the back of her mind to kick her sister’s ass later. Maybe drop some cold water on her while she was in the shower or something. For now, Nicole licked her lips and looked back down at Waverly who was still in her arms. Hazel eyes were wide, the end of her nose red from the cold in the most adorable way. 

 

“We don’t actually have to...you know,” Nicole said with an awkward laugh.

 

“Kiss?” Waverly breathed out. 

 

Nicole’s breath caught in her throat and she swallowed thickly. Waverly was...really close. It really would just take her leaning down a little for their lips to connect.

 

“Do it!” JC yelled all too enthusiastically from the stairs, “It’s tradition.”

 

“Yeah, tradition,” Wynonna echoed.

 

Waverly shrugged, small smile on her face, “I mean, it’s tradition, right?”

 

“Are you...serious?” Nicole said, her mouth suddenly dry.

 

“Yeah, I mean-...if you want,” Waverly stuttered.

 

“I do! I mean-...for tradition,” Nicole breathed out. They looked at each other for a moment before Waverly nodded in confirmation. Nicole’s heart was beating outside her chest and with Waverly pressed close to her, she was sure Waverly could feel it. She wasn’t sure if it was Waverly getting closer to her or Nicole leaning down, but she truly didn’t care at the moment. This was it. The time she was going to kiss Waverly Earp.

 

Their lips were inches apart, Waverly’s breath skirting over Nicole’s lips making chills run up her spine. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she swore she felt the barest brush of Waverly’s lips against hers. But a moment later she felt the soft press of Waverly’s lips on the corner of her mouth before they were gone again.

 

Nicole’s eyes opened again and saw Waverly back flat-footed on the ground. She was looking up at her with wide eyes and a tint on her cheeks.

 

“Tradition,” Waverly whispered with a small smile. Nicole blushed and straightened up quickly.

 

“Tradition,” she said with a curt nod, her heart breaking just a little. Waverly walked into the Haught house, Wynonna clapping Nicole on the shoulder as she followed her inside. Nicole looked up at JC who just offered her an awkward smile and a shrug.

 

“That was embarrassing,” Nicole muttered to herself as she shut the door. As if she needed more reason to believe Waverly never had feelings for her.

 

***

 

Waverly’s lips had been tingling since the ‘mistletoe incident’. As she was going to call it that in her diary later. It seemed like the proper way to address it. 

 

She had been so close to kissing Nicole. Really kissing her. The moment was, for all intents and purposes, perfect. The cold winter air was chilling them, Nicole looked so pretty and they were under mistletoe. How could it get any more perfect? Probably if their sisters weren’t staring at them. But at the last second she panicked and kissed Nicole’s cheek instead. Something had just come over her when she saw Nicole leaning forward with her eyes closed. Her heart squeezed in her chest and a million questions ran through her mind. Mostly, what would happen if Nicole could tell that she liked her through the kiss? Maybe their lips would meet and Nicole would instantly feel the affection Waverly held in her heart for her. Then their friendship would be ruined forever because there was no way that Nicole felt the same way. Especially after just breaking up with her girlfriend.

 

At the last second, she redirected her lips to Nicole’s cheek instead.

 

The moment had been haunting her since then. All through helping JC and Nicole finish wrapping the gifts for their mother, watching ‘Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer’ and now while they were baking cookies. Nicole seemed a little quiet after that and Waverly wondered if it was because of the kiss. But she shook her head at the thought. 

 

She felt a soft bump to her hip and looked up from where she was arranging balls of dough on a pan. Nicole stood next to her and gestured towards their sisters on the other side of the kitchen island.

 

“Should we spritz ‘em down?” she muttered. The two other girls were close together, JC feeding Wynonna cookie dough from her finger. Waverly frowned at the two and looked back at Nicole.

 

“They’ve never actually…” Waverly just made a vaguely crude gesture with her hand, “Right?”

 

“No,” Nicole said quickly before looking back over at the two. She looked back at Waverly, “I don’t think so. I...hope not.”

 

Wynonna laughed and pushed JC’s finger away. This was the first time in a while Waverly had seen Wynonna for longer than a couple of hours. It had Waverly worried. It reminded her of the days before Wynonna was put in juvie. She was never around, getting in trouble with god knows what and where. She was worried that the pattern was starting again and she would lose Wynonna. But anytime Waverly asked her if she was okay, Wynonna always assured her that everything was fine.

 

“Hey Waverly,” Jason said as he came into the kitchen. He saddled up next to her with a wide grin. It reminded Waverly so much of Nicole when she was trying to be charming. Must be a Haught trait.

 

There was a knock at the door and they all looked at the door with a frown.

 

“Jason,” Waverly asked, “Did your mom say she was going to be back soon?”

 

“She’s still at the mall,” Jason said.

 

“I’ll get it,” JC said going towards the door. The rest of them went back to making cookies until she heard the sound of a man’s voice at the door. She felt Nicole stiffen besides her and looked up at the redhead.

 

“Jason!” JC yelled from the front door. But the sound of boots slapping against the floor came towards the kitchen. A tall man with thinning grey hair walked in and looked straight at Nicole. The two looked at each other for a moment before the older man looked away and back at Jason.

 

“Dad!” Jason said running up to the man and throwing his arms around his waist, “I didn’t know you were coming.” 

 

“Let’s go, son,” the man said immediately turning back towards the door, hand over his son’s shoulders, “Maybe you can convince your sister to come with us to dinner.”

 

Nicole looked away, turning back towards the counter and Waverly looked back at her. Her brows were furrowed and she was concentrating hard on the cookie dough she was scooping out onto the baking pan. She could hear JC arguing lowly with someone before the door slammed and the older redhead came stalking back into the kitchen. JC went straight for her sister, talking in a low voice to her.

 

Waverly could feel the anger running hot in her blood when she slowly realized that had been Nicole’s father. The one that could barely even acknowledge his own daughter’s existence. He had the nerve to come all the way here to just ignore her some more.

 

“I’m going to use the restroom,” Waverly muttered before heading off in the other direction. Wynonna seemed to be the only person that noticed, the two other sisters discussing something between themselves. Waverly slipped outside, closing the door quietly behind her. She had made a huge mistake not grabbing a jacket and walking out in only her thick socks. But her determination was blindly leading her down the driveway towards Nick’s car.

 

Jason was already in the car and Nick turned around from closing the door just as Waverly approached him.

 

“You!” she said pointing at him for emphasis.

 

He frowned at her, “Yes. Can I help you?”

 

Waverly wasn’t really sure where to go from here, but she gave it her best shot anyways. “You’re a terrible father and a poor excuse for a man,” Waverly said poking her finger at him again, “You’re completely neglecting your daughter? And for what? Because of who she loves?”

 

“Now listen here, little girl, you know nothing about this. So run back inside now,” Nick said gesturing like he was shooing her away.

 

“You don’t deserve a daughter like Nicole,” Waverly spat at him, “Or JC.” She saw Jason looking at her from the passenger seat and added, “Or Jason. And you certainly don’t deserve a place in her life. She may not realize it now, but she’s better off without you.”

 

Waverly gave him one last look before stomping off back into the house. She heard him grumbling something to himself as he got into the car but couldn’t make anything out. When she walked back in, JC poked her head out from the kitchen with a sigh.

 

“She’s upstairs,” she said running a hand through her hair, “Can you go see if she’s okay? She won’t talk to me, I-...can you just...poke your head in?”

 

Waverly nodded, thankful to be back in the warm house. She slipped her socks off her feet, the bottom of them damp from the cold ground outside. She went up the stairs and gently pushed the door open to Nicole’s room. The girl was laying on her bed in the dark, staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Can I come in?” Waverly asked. She saw Nicole nod in the darkness and she slipped in. Nicole scooted over on the bed to give the brunette some space to lay down and Waverly laid on the mattress next to her.

 

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked as she looked up at the ceiling too.

 

“Yeah,” Nicole said, her voice hoarse, “I guess I should be used to it by now.”

 

Waverly turned on her side and propped her elbow on the mattress, head in her hand as she looked at the other girl. “You should never have to be used to it,” Waverly muttered, “Your dad is the worst.”

 

“He is,” Nicole admitted, playing with the edge of her shirt, “I know he’s awful. It’s just-...it still hurts, you know? He used to be so proud of me and now…”

 

“He was proud of you for the wrong reasons then,” Waverly said, “If he was really proud of you, he’d be proud you were living your life as the person you’re supposed to be.”

 

Nicole shrugged and cleared her throat, “I’m...mostly over it now. It just still hurts sometimes. You know?”

 

Waverly nodded and placed her hand over Nicole’s on her stomach, lacing their fingers together. “Yeah, I know,” she said giving her hand a squeeze. They stayed like that for a few moments before Nicole turned her head to look at Waverly for the first time since she came in the room.

 

“Can I give you your Christmas present early?” Nicole asked gently.

 

“But I have yours at home,” Waverly said even if she wanted nothing more then to open Nicole’s gift right now.

 

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” Nicole said with a smile. She sat up and leaned over Waverly a little bit to open her side drawer. She pulled out a small wrapped box and Waverly felt the excitement building in her chest. She sat up to sit cross legged on the bed and Nicole followed suit. Their knees were pressed lightly to each others as they tried to arrange themselves on the bed for a moment.

 

“Here,” Nicole said thrusting the present at Waverly. It was wrapped neatly in a little box with a bow on it. There was a little tag that had Nicole’s messy scrawl on it addressing it to Waverly. She took it carefully and looked up at the redhead who was picking at her thumb nervously.

 

Waverly opened the package carefully, her hands shaking a little at the anticipation of it all. When she opened the lid of the box, a silver locket sat nestled in some tissue paper shining up at her. 

 

“Oh,” she said running her fingers over the surface, “It’s-”

 

Her words caught in her throat, tripping on emotion as she opened the locket. Inside was her favorite picture of Wynonna and Gus in front of the Christmas tree from a few years back. Before Wynonna’s last big time in juvie. Her vision became clouded with tears at the thoughtfulness of it as she stared at the locket.

 

“It’s not much,” Nicole said rubbing the back of her neck, “I just um...I saw it and-”

 

“It’s everything,” Waverly said with a shake of her head. She looked up at the other girl and smiled brightly, “I love it. It’s perfect.”

 

“Really?” Nicole breathed out.

 

Waverly just nodded and took it from the box. She held it in front of her for a moment before scooching around on the bed so her back was to Nicole. 

 

“Can you put it on me? Please?” she asked looking over her shoulder. Nicole nodded and Waverly handed her the locket. She lifted up her hair in the back as Nicole leaned forward to loop the chain around her neck. She couldn’t help the shiver that ran over her when Nicole’s fingers brushed the side of her neck. The cold chain settled around her neck and she felt Nicole’s fingers fumbling behind her neck to clasp it. Finally she heard a click and Nicole let out a sigh of relief.

 

“There,” she said as Waverly looked down at the locket. She turned back around and Nicole smiled widely. “Beautiful.”

 

Waverly blushed, heart light in her chest. She could feel all the words she wanted to say to Nicole swell in her throat and threaten to spill out, but she kept them in. The cool metal warmed against her chest and Waverly settled her hand over it.

 

“It’s perfect,” she repeated, “Thank you.”

 

Nicole just shrugged and looked down at her lap, “It’s nothing. I just wanted to get you something special.”

 

Some hair had fallen into Nicole’s face and Waverly instinctively reached over and pushed it behind her ear. She let her hand trail down her jaw, feeling it clench under her fingers. What she wouldn’t give to lean over and just...kiss Nicole. Right then and there. But she was worried about their friendship. If Nicole didn’t like her as more than a friend, fine. But she wasn’t going to risk losing her forever over her stupid feelings.

 

Her hand fell heavily back into her lap and she let out a breath. “Should we go check on our sisters and make sure they haven’t burned the place down yet? Or worse, decided to finally make out?”

 

Nicole cringed and began scooting off the bed. “Yeah, let’s stop that before it starts.”

 

Waverly giggled and followed Nicole. “It’s kinda cute.”

 

Nicole made a gagging sound and Waverly pushed her shoulder playfully, all thoughts of Nick gone from their minds for the moment.

 

***

 

Waverly had tried not to worry. Wynonna told her she had nothing to worry about that she was safe but-...Waverly had heard that far too many times before. Like the last time Wynonna was sent to juvie.

 

It was only the day after Christmas and Waverly hadn’t seen her sister for - she looked at the time on her phone - almost twenty-two hours. She was worried. She had the right to be! Waverly had covered for her with Gus saying she was with Nicole, but she didn’t want to be to blame if something went horribly wrong. She couldn’t stand back and let her sister make the same mistakes she’d made before.

 

Snooping on her sister wasn’t something she had done in years. When she was ten she had gone snooping for Wynonna’s Halloween candy and that was the last time. But now...well Wynonna was forcing her to. Just so she could get some sort of hint as to what Wynonna was doing.

 

She slipped into her room and took a look around. Mostly it was piles of clothes here and there, nothing too interesting. Waverly tried to remember that day she had gone looking for Wynonna’s candy. She remembered the loose floorboard right under her bed and went towards it. She crawled halfway under the bed and knocked on the floor until she found a hollow sounding spot. She grinned in triumph and carefully pried the board up. She used her phone to cast a light into the floor and saw a brown envelope. Her heart leapt into her throat as she carefully reached for it. Pulling it from the hole, she crawled back out from under the bed and sat back on her knees.

 

With shaky hands, she opened the envelope and saw penny bags filled with white powder. There was a separate envelope in there too and from what Waverly could tell, there were bills stuffed in it. Her heart stopped, she was sure of it. And she quickly closed the envelope again. She was worried this was it. Wynonna had been busted the first time for dealing but never anything this...serious. Not that the law cared anyways. The difference between weed and whatever this stuff was probably wouldn’t make a difference when they arrested Wynonna.

 

Waverly felt a heavy stone drop in her belly as she looked at the envelope in her hands. She heard the door open downstairs and the heavy clomping of Wynonna’s boots in the hall. She stood up and waited for her sister to get in the room. Wynonna opened the door and looked at her with some confusion. She switched the light on and grimaced against the light as she looked at Waverly. Her pupils looked blown and Waverly wondered if she was drunk or high or all of the above.

 

“What the fuck, Wynonna?” Waverly said holding up the envelope, “What the fuck is this?”

 

Wynonna frowned, “Why are you snooping around my room?”

 

“Excuse me, but when you’re missing for large chunks of time you lose any right to privacy!” Waverly said crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Leave me alone, Waves, this is none of your business,” Wynonna said shrugging off her jacket and throwing it over the nearest chair.

 

“Like hell it’s none of my business,” Waverly practically growled, “Are you trying to go to jail?”

 

Wynonna scoffed and made a grab for the envelope but Waverly stepped back.

 

“I’m not going to jail,” she said like it was the most ridiculous concept in the world, “Just back off, okay?”

 

“You’re better than this,” Waverly said holding back the tears that threatened to leak from her eyes. She could feel the anger building like a pressure behind her eyes and licked her lips.

 

Wynonna barked out a humorless laugh and shook her head. “Listen, Waverly, you can’t sit there from your little throne of popularity and straight A’s and tell me I’m better than this.”

 

“What the hell does that mean?” 

 

Wynonna shrugged and gestured around her. “I don’t know what you expect me to do, Waves. I graduate this year and have no plans,” Wynonna said with a lump in her throat, “You think anyone’s going to hire me? The town fuck up? You think I’ll be able to survive in this town where no one likes me? I need something. I can’t live off of Gus my whole life.”

 

Emotion swam behind blue eyes and Waverly’s heart broke for her sister. She wanted to hug her and punch her at the same time.

 

“You can’t think that way, Wynonna,” Waverly said with a slow shake of her head, “You can be someone-”

 

“No. I can’t,” Wynonna said finally, her voice cracking a little. She stared at her sister for a moment and Waverly stared back.

 

“You can,” Waverly whispered.

 

Wynonna shook her head and looked away. “Waverly, when will you grow up and learn that wishing on a fucking star doesn’t work all the time?” she said, an edge to her voice that felt like a stab to Waverly’s heart, “Sometimes things don’t end wrapped up in a pretty bow. Sometimes people are fuck ups and that’s it.”

 

Wynonna grabbed the envelope from Waverly’s hands when she wasn’t paying attention and turned on her heels. She grabbed her jacket off the chair and marched back out of the room, leaving Waverly standing there with tears streaming down her face.

 

She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed the first person she could think of.

 

“‘Ello?” came Nicole’s sleepy voice through the speakers.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly said softly, her voice finally breaking, “I need your help.”

 

***

 

It was a surprise that there wasn’t a hole worn into the floor where she had been pacing all night. Waverly had her phone clutched tightly in her hand, waiting for a response from...someone. Anyone.

 

JC and Nicole were driving around the neighborhood looking for Wynonna. Waverly wanted to be out there too, but Nicole convinced her to stay home in case Wynonna came back. Gus, thankfully, was sound asleep in her room and blissfully unaware of what was happening with the sisters.

 

She had called Wynonna about once every five minutes but there was no answer. She imagined the worse. She imagined her in a ditch, body broken and bleeding. Or in jail about to be charged with who knew how many years of time behind bars.

 

Waverly bit at her nails, a habit she had grown out of long ago but couldn’t seem to stop now. The phone buzzed in her hand and she answered it.

 

“Hello? Nicole? Did you find her?” she breathed out, holding the phone tight against her ear.

 

“Yeah, we found her,” Nicole said. Waverly could hear her sister ranting in the background and breathed a sigh of relief. “She’s...she’s not great. She’s on something.”

 

“Just bring her home, please,” Waverly said rubbing her forehead.

 

“Of course, Waves,” Nicole said softly, “We’ll be there soon.”

 

Waverly hung up the phone and let out a choked sob. She had just gotten Wynonna back. After years apart, Waverly finally had her sister back and it was starting to feel  _ normal _ again. She couldn’t imagine life without her. Not now. Wynonna may not be able to see her own potential, but Waverly could. She always could.

 

A little while later, Waverly heard Nicole’s car pull up in front of the house. Waverly ran down the stairs as quietly as she could and slipped out the front door. JC was practically pulling Wynonna out of the back of Nicole’s car, looping her arm over her shoulders. Wynonna’s legs looked basically useless as she leaned into the taller girl. Waverly walked up to them, smiling at Nicole who looked stupidly cute in her jeans and sweatshirt despite the situation.

 

“Hey,” she said to Nicole, “Thanks.” 

 

Wynonna squinted at Waverly, her arm looped around JC’s waist to steady herself. “Put me back in the car, my little sister is here,” she muttered before pressing her face into JC’s neck like she was trying to hide.

 

“Don’t even worry about it,” Nicole said stuffing her hands in the pocket at the front of her sweatshirt, “Are you okay?”

 

Waverly sniffled and nodded, even though she was sure her eyes were still red and puffy from her tears. Nicole pulled her into her arms and Waverly melted into her, grateful at the contact. She gripped the front of Nicole’s sweatshirt tightly and pressed her face into her chest, just breathing her in.

 

“Do you want us to stay?” Nicole said into the top of Waverly’s head.

 

“No, I can handle it,” Waverly said with a nod. Regretfully she pulled away, looking up at Nicole from her arms, “Thank you.”

 

“Like I said, don’t worry about it,” Nicole said softly. She pulled the envelope that Waverly had found earlier from her sweatshirt pocket and handed it to Waverly, “Want JC to get her up to her room?”

 

Waverly took the envelope with disdain and looked over to see Wynonna still draped over JC, eyelids heavy.

 

“Please.”

 

They managed to get Wynonna up the stairs to her room as quietly as possible. Waverly gave JC and Nicole extra firm hugs before they went with a promise to call them the next morning. The envelope was hidden in her own room with firm plans to dispose of it as soon as she could. She went back into Wynonna’s room where she laid draped over the bed and muttering to herself.

 

“Come on,” Waverly sighed, pulling her sister’s boots from her feet. Wynonna grumbled and curled up in a ball, eyes closed. Waverly sat on the bed, back against the wall and Wynonna immediately put her head in her lap. More tears threatened to spill from her eyes at the move and she stroked Wynonna’s hair softly.

 

“I was so scared,” Waverly whispered mostly to herself, “I can’t lose you again.”

 

“You’d be fine,” Wynonna mumbled, blue eyes looked up at her. Behind the clear influence of...whatever substance the older Earp was on, Waverly could see all the pain.

 

“Don’t say that,” Waverly insisted, “It’s not true. I don't know what I'd do without you, Wy."

 

Wynonna snorted in laughter and shook her head, eyes fluttering shut again, "Probably spend your time making out with Nicky." 

 

Waverly blushed and wondered if it was that obvious that she liked Nicole. If her oblivious sister could see it-...she shook her head at the thought. Maybe it didn’t matter if Wynonna knew. She was under something anyways. It’s not like she would remember

 

“Well, don’t worry. I don’t think Nicole has ever thought of me that way,” Waverly admitted, her free hand fingering the locket around her neck.

 

Wynonna chuckled dryly, “And people say I’m the idiot? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.”

 

“What do you mean?” Waverly frowned.

 

“Are you kidding me, Waves? That girl is so in love with you it’s pathetic,” Wynonna slurred, eyes fluttering shut again as Waverly continued to run her fingers through her hair. Her movements faltered for a moment but she shook her head again. There was a little seed of hope in her heart and she had to extinguish it immediately. She wasn’t going to let her sister’s drunken confession give her any kind of false hope.

 

“How much have you had to drink, Wynonna?” Waverly asked softly.

 

Wynonna shook her head as she got comfortable in Waverly’s lap. “Not enough to forget my best friend admitting she has a crush on my baby sister,” she muttered thickly as she drifted off to sleep.

 

Waverly licked her lips, heart soaring at Wynonna’s confession. Did-...maybe Nicole did have feelings for her. She suddenly remembered every look and touch and word in a different light. It felt obvious but-...what if she was wrong? Wynonna would never lie to her though. Especially about something like this. She looked down at her sister’s sleeping form. So small and vulnerable looking in her lap.

  
Nicole...had feelings for her. Nicole liked her. It was thrilling and exciting but-...now what was she supposed to do. Her sister was in trouble and Nicole Haught had feelings for her. She let out a long sigh and rested her head back against the wall. What a day.


	12. I don't want to be the one who hurts you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! To start off your New Year with some Wayhaught goodness, TheGayNerd has written you this awesome chapter of our saga. There's some fighting, some drinking and maaaaaybe some kisses? I won't say with who though. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> If you want to yell at theGayNerd, find her here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamthegaynerd) or here [Tumblr](https://thenerdyemo.tumblr.com).
> 
> And you can find me here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz) or here [Tumblr](http://bootz-n-catz.tumblr.com).

Waverly paced around her room phone clutched in hand, her eyes were heavy and bloodshot from a lack of sleep the night before. Between everything that had happened with Wynonna and her finding out that her best friend-...could she call her that anymore? Knowing what she knew? At this thought the brunette faltered, a blank stare on her face as she thought about the outcome of her sisters drunken confession.

 

Nicole had feelings for her. Was practically in love with her? At least according to Wynonna. Those were her exact words. Waverly’s heart swelled and fluttered in her chest feeling the pressure of its expanse on her rib cage. 

 

So why hadn't the redhead acted on her feelings? Waverly knew, god more than anyone, did she know that Nicole was never one to shy away from going after a girl she wanted. She'd been witness to it too many times. Although...until Shae there hadn't been any since...her birthday. 

 

Waverly shook her head and pushed the image of Beth sat on the washer, legs wrapped around Nicole’s waist as she pressed up against her far from her mind. That was nearly four months ago. Since then...Since then there had only been Shae and from what the brunette understood of the situation, the pair had reconciled the same day her and Nicole had-

 

“Oh,” Waverly said out loud. 

 

Everything seemed to make a little more sense to Waverly now. In the hours where sleep refused to take her, she'd run through each moment with Nicole. The brunette ran her fingers over the locket around her neck absentmindedly, tracing the pattern on the front with her thumb. A small smile tugged at her lips as she thought back to a few days ago when her and Nicole had been sat in the redhead’s dimly lit bedroom when Nicole had given her the locket. 

 

Waverly’s eyes landed on the picture on her night stand of Gus and Wynonna. The same one she now held so close to her heart. A ball of emotion gathered in her throat and she swallowed it, her eyes frosted with tears. 

 

_ Wynonna. _

 

Waverly closed her eyes to fight off the sting behind her eyes as her thoughts once again wandered to her big sister. Small droplets gathered at the corner of her lashes. The other reason she'd spent most of the night awake. Her stomach twisted as a small sob wracked her body, lifting a hand to her mouth to hold in the noise that rose from her throat. 

 

She'd thought everything was going to be normal this time. Wynonna had seemed to get her life back on track since her last stint in juvie. Of course, Waverly couldn't deny the fact that Nicole had quite clearly had a role to play in that. The unlikely friendship seemed to keep Wynonna grounded and on the straight and narrow. Waverly tried to ignore the thought. It had all appeared to be too good to be true. She couldn't understand what had changed. Why Wynonna had gone back to dealing drugs. Harder drugs that carried a bigger sentence if she was caught. A sentence that she would be living as well without her sister’s presence.

 

A ball of anger rose in her chest as she looked towards the vent in her wall. It was where she'd hidden the envelope Nicole had given to her when the redhead and JC had brought Wynonna home. 

 

Waverly pulled open her desk drawer and pulled out a small pen knife. It had been her Uncle Curtis’ favourite knife. She walked over to the vent and lowered herself down onto her knees before sliding the blade from its holder. The brunette took a deep breath and listened to her Aunt Gus’ muffled footsteps as her adoptive mother wandered around the quiet house. 

 

Satisfied that Gus wasn't going to come up and catch her, Waverly started to unscrew the cover with the end of the blade, carefully placing the screws next to her on the floor. She pulled the cover away from the wall and set it down with the screws.

 

When she leaned down to retrieve the envelope Waverly could feel her heart pound a slow dull rhythm as the blood rushed through her ears. Reaching a shaky hand to the source of all her concerns, she pulled it out slowly. Opening the brown envelope again to look at it’s contents. A fire ignited inside her. How could Wynonna be so fucking stupid? So naive to think she couldn't make something of herself, so much so that she felt  _ this  _ was her only option. 

 

Panic shot through Waverly as she heard footsteps coming towards her room and stop outside. She could just barely make out a shadow of someone standing outside her bedroom door. She heard her sister clear her throat, obviously collecting herself to face Waverly after the events of last night. 

 

A small nervous knock sounded against the wood, “Waverly?” 

 

The brunette’s heart nearly broke at how small her sister’s voice sounded. Waverly shoved the envelope back into the small space in the wall and stood up a little too quickly. She paused fighting off the head rush before she pulled her bedroom door open to reveal a disheveled and broken Wynonna stood looking at her with pleading eyes. 

 

Waverly stumbled backwards with the force of Wynonna’s embrace. Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and Waverly felt the fire inside her ebb. She wrapped her arms around her sister’s waist and held her just as tight. Ignoring the growing pain of the corner of the vent cover and screws digging into bare flesh of her foot. 

 

“I'm so sorry, baby girl,” Wynonna mumbled into Waverly’s neck, the sound muffled. 

 

Waverly didn't say anything, she only tightened her arms that held her big sister.

 

The minutes passed by in a raw and almost tense atmosphere before the younger Earp gave a quick squeeze and pat her sister's hip letting her arms drop as Wynonna stood.

 

Blue eyes met hazel in a silent conversation before either girl spoke again. Waverly pulled Wynonna further into her bedroom by her forearm, closing the door behind them. 

 

“Sit,” Waverly ordered, pointing a finger behind herself in the direction of her bed. 

 

Wynonna took a step forward as Waverly knelt down and started screwing the vent cover back on. She could feel her sister’s eyes on her as she did so. 

 

“Is that-?” the taller girl started. 

 

“Yes,” Waverly breathed out in a short clipped voice. 

 

She was worried about her sister, more than anything she was worried about her. But she was also pissed and she wanted Wynonna to know that. It seemed to be the only way that Waverly ever got through to her when things were like this. 

 

The two were silent again for a moment, Waverly pulled herself back onto her feet as Wynonna sucked in a breath finally breaking the quiet. 

 

“Is, er-. Any chance I could get that back?” Wynonna asked in a shaky voice, pointing towards the now covered hole. 

 

Rage shot up Waverly’s spine and broke out across every muscle pulling them tight. Her hazel irises caught fire and flickered with anger as she stared Wynonna down. The older Earp at least feeling enough guilt about it to flinch and recoil a little under Waverly’s glare. 

 

“You can't be fucking serious, Wynonna?” Waverly spat at her sister crossing her arms over her chest eyebrow raised. 

 

The eldest Earp visibly swallowed before she opened her mouth and closed it again. She sucked in a breath and dropped her eyes to the floor, “Actually, Waves, I um, I  _ need  _ that back.”

 

“You did  _ not  _ just ask me for your dru-” Waverly paused and lowered her voice, “for the...for  _ your drugs  _ back, Wynonna Earp!” she shouted barely above a whisper so Gus wouldn't overhear their conversation. 

 

“Well um-”

 

Waverly’s phone rang out from her desk startling both girls as they both jolted from the sudden interruption. 

 

“ _ Don't  _ move!” Waverly pointed a finger at her sister before she walked over to her desk. 

 

Waverly’s heart stuttered when she saw Nicole's name on the screen, a picture of the two of them lighting up the background. 

 

_ Shit. _

 

Waverly remembered that she had been psyching herself up to calling Nicole ten minutes ago. The brunette sucked in a deep breath, it was fine. It was just Nicole. Her friend Nicole. Her friend Nicole who...had feelings for her. Ignoring the pounding of her heart Waverly picked up the call before it rang out. 

 

“Heeey, Nickyyy!” she answered a little too enthused, internally kicking herself. 

 

“ _ Hey, Waves. Is er, are you okay? _ ”

 

Waverly felt her stomach knot in a bundle of nerves, “Me, I'm fine.”  

 

“ _ Are you sure?”  _ Nicole pressed, “ _ you sound...weird.” _

 

“I'm good. Promise I just-...Long night you know?” Waverly finished feeling a little more relaxed as she let Nicole’s voice sooth her. “Are you okay? You and JC were the ones who were searching the streets of Purgatory this morning for-” 

 

The younger Earp let her sentence trail off as she looked over her shoulder in time to see the grimace on Wynonna’s face as she toed at the carpet, her head down and hands shoved deep into her pockets. 

 

“Never mind,” Waverly finished, deciding to spare her sister the embarrassment of reliving last night. For now. 

 

“ _Anytime, Waves._ _You know that_ ,” A smile evident in Nicole’s voice. 

 

Waverly couldn't help the pull of her own lips as they stretched into a smile. 

 

“I know,” Waverly breathed out, affection for the redhead oozing in those two simple words. 

 

Silence fell between the two for a moment before Waverly heard Nicole clear her throat, she could picture Nicole rubbing the back of her neck as she did it. 

 

“ _ I was wondering if- _ ” Nicole cut off suddenly, Waverly able to hear hushed voices of who she assumed to be JC and Nicole, “ _ JC and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out today? Nothing special or anything just...grilled cheese and movies or something? _ ” 

 

“W-er, I um-” Waverly stammered, trying to make sense of her warring heart and head. 

 

“ _ You don't have to...I just thought that...well, JC always made me grilled cheese when I was feeling low and we'd just sit and watch movies and I-...Well I figured you could use the distraction,”  _ Nicole rushed out in one breath. 

 

Waverly considered it for a moment, sparing another glance over at her sister. She nodded to herself in confirmation. 

 

“Yeah, sure. Sounds pretty perfect actually,” Waverly smiled, already feeling her excitement building. 

 

“ _ Really? Okay. Great! _ ” the redheads voice a mix of surprise and something else. 

 

“We'll be there in.. an hour?” 

 

“ _ Perfect. See you then! _ ” 

 

“Bye, Nicky,” Waverly smirked hanging up the phone and sliding it back onto the desk.

 

***

 

Wynonna grumbled as she climbed out of the jeep and skulked off towards the Haught house. Waverly rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before doing the same. 

 

There had been a few choice words shared between them in regards to what was going to happen to the heroine Wynonna was selling. Resulting in a hushed argument as Waverly flushed the contents of the small bags down the toilet. Her sister hadn't said a word to her since. Waverly was convinced the only reason Wynonna had ‘agreed’ to come in the first place was because JC had asked for her. Which once again led the brunette to ask herself if the two were  _ just _ friends. 

 

Nicole smiled that bright dimpled smile that made Waverly lose all coherent thoughts as Waverly made her way to the house. She watched Nicole’s smile falter for a moment as Wynonna said something to the redhead that made her rolls her eyes and clap Wynonna on the shoulder, shoving her inside. As soon as Nicole’s bright eyes were back on Waverly, her dimples found their familiar resting place on Nicole’s cheeks. 

 

Waverly ignored the feelings this sparked within her out of habit. A thought occurred to her that soon she might not have to...if she could gather up enough courage to tell Nicole how she felt. 

 

Inside the house, to say the atmosphere was frosty between the Earp sister would've been putting it mildly.

 

After the four had sat at the breakfast bar in a painfully awkward silence to eat their grilled cheese sandwiches, JC and Wynonna had split off into the living room to watch movies. 

 

Nicole had suggested that her and Waverly break in Nicole’s new basketball. The look of excitement on Nicole’s face had only meant that there was no way Waverly could say no even if she'd wanted to. 

 

That's how Waverly now found herself staring down at the blue and white basketball she'd gotten Nicole for Christmas. Tracing over the gold looped lettering engraved on the center. 

 

_ Nicole Haught _

_ 12 _

 

Waverly lost herself to reliving the moment Nicole had looked at her with a puzzled expression as she held the wrapped present in her hand. Watching closely as the redheads face lit up with excitement and… something else when she'd ripped all the paper off of the ball. There was also a small white enveloped with little reindeer on taped to the top if the box with Nicole’s name written neatly in the middle. 

 

Waverly held her breath as Nicole opened the envelope carefully, biting her lip to hold back the urge to open it for her...quickly! The redhead had jumped at Waverly and pulled her into a tight hug when she'd pulled out the tickets to the Lakers’ next game in town. 

 

“It's not going to shoot itself, Waves,” Nicole laughed as she walked down the driveway towards her. “Let's see what you're made of,” the redhead winked coming to a stop next to her. 

 

Waverly’s face erupted with heat as a blush spread across her cheeks to the tips of her ears. The brunette sucked in a deep breath and readied herself to take a shot. She lowered her arms again ball still clasped tight between her palms. 

 

“You're going to laugh at me,” Waverly said anxiously. 

 

“I would never,” Nicole reassured her a far too serious look on her face. 

 

Taking another deep breath Waverly took a shot at the hoop, the ball hit off of the backboard and bounced back towards them. 

 

“That was good,” the redhead smiled.

 

Waverly rolled her eyes and scoffed meeting Nicole’s eye. 

 

“Oh please!” Waverly pointed at the hoop before she continued, “ _ that,  _ was terrible.”

 

“I've seen far worse, Waves, that was  _ not  _ terrible.” Waverly watched Nicole hold the basketball out to her, balancing it on her open palm, “Try it again” 

 

Waverly rolled her eyes trying not to get lost in the gentle look Nicole was giving her. The brunette searched her muddled brain for words but coming up empty she simply shook her head. 

 

“So you admit defeat then?” 

 

“You wish,” Waverly smirked giving Nicole’s arm a little shove and taking the ball again. 

 

Waverly held the ball out in front of her again, like she'd seen Nicole and so many other students do before. 

 

“Good...but maybe, you're really stiff. Relax-” 

 

Waverly turned to look at Nicole rather than the hoop, her arms dropping a little. 

 

“Do you mind if I-?” Nicole asked pointing a finger towards the brunette and the ball. 

 

The youngest Earp nodded without really knowing what Nicole was asking her. All she could think about was the way Nicole was looking at her made her want to drop the stupid ball, reach over and kiss the redhead until she couldn't breath. The cheerleader’s eyes flickered to Nicole’s lips as she took a step closer. Her brow knit in small confusion as Nicole stood behind her. 

 

Waverly’s breath caught in her throat, her whole body stiffened and tingled as the redhead pressed herself against Waverly’s back. Strong arms hugged round her, following the same path as her own, Nicole adjust Waverly’s grip on the ball before placing her hands over Waverly’s. 

 

Nicole’s face was so close the her own, just over her shoulder. Waverly took small shallow breaths trying to keep her body from shaking. Every hair on her body stood on end and she leant back into Nicole. Just a little. Their bodies pressed up against each other perfectly. The smell of vanilla took over her, a small sigh escaped her mouth before she had chance to stop it. 

 

“You okay there, Waves?” Nicole asked in a hushed voice. 

 

Their faces inches apart as Waverly turned to nod at Nicole, words failing her. The two stood and looked at each other for a few moments before Nicole cleared her throat and turned back towards the hoop. 

 

“Relax. Line up your shot...and shoot,” Nicole whispered in to the shell of Waverly’s ear. 

 

The hot breath tickled the side of Waverly’s face, goosebumps spreading across her one side as a shiver ran down her spine. Waverly took a long breath, taking in everything Nicole as the redhead’s arms dropped letting the shorter girl take the shot. 

 

The cheerleader watched a blur of blue and white hit the backboard and drop through the hoop with ease. 

 

Shock and excitement ripped through Waverly as she stood and watched the ball bounce against the tarmac for a moment, the world fading out except for Nicole with her standing so close. Before her brain could catch up with her body, Waverly spun and jump on Nicole, pulling her into a hug. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and lifted her off of the floor into a half spin. 

 

“I did it!” Waverly squeaked as she pushed her face into the crook of Nicole’s neck. Breathing her in. 

 

“Never doubted you for a second,” Nicole’s whispered, tightening her hold. 

 

Waverly’s chest tightened at the thought of kissing Nicole now. It was the perfect moment. It was sweet and romantic and the redhead held her so close in just the right way. Her stomach flipped heart pounding. She could do this. All she had to do was lift her head and...

 

“Mom wants to know if- Oh. What are you doing?” Jason asked from somewhere behind Waverly. 

 

Feeling the arms around her loosen and put her down, both girls took a step back. Waverly turned to face Jason, a bemused look on his face. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye Waverly could see Nicole try to busy herself adjusting the PHS jersey before redoing the ponytail in her hair. 

 

“Your sister was just showing me how to-” Waverly pointed towards the hoop. 

 

“What do you want loser?” Nicole mumbled in an annoyed tone. 

 

Jason shot his sister a glare before turning to look back at Waverly, the trademark Haught smile on his face. Dimples and all. 

 

“Mom wants to know if Waverly is staying for dinner?” he smiled at her before turning to look at Nicole again and muttering, “ _ Loser. _ ” He stuck his tongue out at the redhead.

 

Nicole reached for Jason and nudged him forward, “You're the loser! Tell mom we'll be in in a minute.” 

 

Waverly giggled at the Haught siblings and her mind wandered to their relationship when Waverly had first been introduced to Nicole’s family. It was frayed to say the least but now, for whatever reason, Jason seemed to give his sister less of a hard time. Which Nicole seemed to go along with.  

 

The redhead turned back to Waverly with a simple smile, “You coming?”

 

“Mhm,” Waverly smiled nervously falling in step next to Nicole hoping the blush dusting her cheeks wasn't too obvious.

 

***

 

The cheering coming from the other side of the kitchen broke Waverly from her daydream. Watching Nicole and Wynonna jump up and down in celebration she smiled at the two of them when they high fived, clearly gloating over another victory. Dolls rolled his eyes and picked up the red cup throwing the ping pong ball from his cup at Wynonna, Jeremy stood next to him with a wide grin on his face.

 

A warmth spread through her as she stood leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the breakfast bar in the Haught’s kitchen. Brown eyes met hers as Nicole smiled brightly at her from over Wynonna’s shoulder. Waverly held her drink out in front of her and tipped it towards the redhead, congratulating her on another win. 

 

Nicole, Wynonna, Dolls and Jeremy were on their third game of beer pong this evening and to say that the three Seniors were drunk would've been a fairly accurate description. Jeremy had been sensible and stuck to Mountain Dew, leaving his teammate to pick up the slack whenever Nicole or Wynonna had successfully landed a shot in one of their cups. Well....whenever Nicole had managed to make the shot. Wynonna seemed far better at heckling the other team as she drank from the whiskey bottle in her hand. 

 

“How's she doing?” JC asked nudging Waverly with her hip. 

 

Waverly gave the eldest Haught a warm smile both of them turning to watch Wynonna who had Nicole in a headlock as the younger redhead tried to wrestle her way out of it. She ignored the nagging voice in her head that told her to cherish these moments...soon Wynonna would be taken away again. 

 

“She's...pissed at me,” Waverly sighed.

 

Wynonna was struggling with who she was, what she was going to do after high school. That much Waverly could see whenever she looked at her big sister, Wynonna had even said it to her a few nights ago. 

 

“She'll come round, Waves,” JC reassured her, wrapping an arm around Waverly’s shoulders. 

 

The younger Earp stiffened before shrugging it off and leaning into JC’s side. The warmth and comfort it brought soothed her but made her wish it was…without permission her eyes cast a glance at Nicole again who was looking at her with a smile that took over her face, her brown eyes seemed to swim with affection.

 

“She likes you, you know.” 

 

Waverly blushed and buried half of her face into the eldest Haught trying to hide it, “Who?”

 

“Nicky,” JC tipped her chin in Nicole’s direction. 

 

Waverly couldn't help but giggle at the action that reminded her so much of Nicole, “So people keep telling me.”

 

“Wynonna?” JC asked in a way that told Waverly she was in no way surprised. 

 

“Wait how did you-?” 

 

“My question for you, Waverly Earp, is why haven't you done anything about it?” the redhead smirked. 

 

“It's...it's complicated.” Waverly offered having no real explanation. Not one that she felt comfortable talking about with Nicole’s sister anyway. 

 

“Look, Waves, I'm just going to be straight with you-”

 

“Poor choice of words,” Waverly muttered to herself. She felt JC’s body shake with laughter. 

 

“I know Nicky can be…an ass and she hooks up with a lot of girls but-” 

 

“She hasn't actually not since...not for a while. Well apart from Shae,” Waverly interrupted, not sure why she felt the need to defend the redhead to her own sister. 

 

“Yeah that wasn't a thing...not for a long time,” JC scoffed.

 

“Then why did she-” Waverly started but thought better than to finish her sentence with the pointed look the eldest Haught was giving her. Only confirming her suspicions. 

 

“You're special to her, Waverly, I've never seen her like this before,” JC smiled as she watched her sister and Wynonna knocked back a line of shots. Obviously another game that Wynonna was no doubt behind. 

 

“Then why hasn't she  _ done  _ anything?”

 

The redhead moved round to face Waverly putting her hands on the brunette’s shoulders. “ _ Because,  _ dear sweet Waverly, despite her assholery my baby sister is actually rather chivalrous,” JC tipped her head from side to side pouting her lips in thought, “when she wants to be,” she finished. 

 

JC pulled Waverly in for a quick hug taking her by surprise and turned on her heel. The redhead paused mid-step and turned back to Waverly again tapping the end of the brunette’s nose once. 

 

“And she's scared,” JC winked.

 

Waverly watched the eldest Haught walk away as she processed what had just happened. JC slung an arm around Nicole and Wynonna, planting a firm kiss to the brunette’s cheek and leaning in to whisper something into Wynonna’s ear. 

 

Waverly raised an eyebrow, apparently she wasn't the only Earp that had caught the attention of one of the Haught’s. 

 

The night passed by in a blur of laughter and a lot of whiskey. Waverly found herself loosening up with each drink. Which also meant the voice that usually kept her feelings for the redhead under lock and key had been unlocked and the flood gates opened. 

 

The brunette found herself giving into her need to be close to Nicole, whether she was pressed up against her side with Nicole’s arm over her shoulder or touching her arm as they spoke. 

 

Everyone had gathered in the front room in front of the flat screen, watching as the hosts interviewed some celebrity. It was the same thing every year, but Waverly couldn’t help but feel excited about it. Watching all the people bundled together in Times Square seemed so magical. She had decided that someday she would be there. Maybe now it would be her and Nicole, bundled up together as the ball slowly dropped. She sighed at the fantasy. 

 

Waverly and Nicole sat in the armchair in the corner of the room, the brunette happily perched on Nicole’s lap, her back against the armrest. Her confidence growing with each passing minute. Waverly’s heart pounded in her chest at the thought of kissing Nicole at midnight. JC’s words had been echoing in her head all night which led her to the decision that she was going to be the one to make the first move. It was no big deal. It was just a kiss...a kiss with Nicole. Nicole who had kissed...who knows how many girls. 

 

Oh god. What if she was a bad kisser? The only person she could ask was…well it wasn't an option. Waverly and Rosita hadn't exactly talk talked about their kiss. It wasn't something they avoided as such, Waverly just never felt the need to bring it up, especially since they were back on track, she didn't want to rock the boat or open up old wounds. 

 

Waverly ignored the doubt in her mind pushing it away, she'd made a decision...tonight she was finally going to kiss Nicole. 

 

Blood rushed through her ears, heart racing as the final countdown started. Time seemed to slow down as the seconds ticked away feeling like minutes to the brunette. The nervous flutter of butterflies in her stomach grew with each passing moment her breath slow and shallow. 

 

Waverly shifted to angle herself towards Nicole she smiled gently at the girl she was quite possibly in love with. Everyone else in the room faded out until it was just her and Nicole as the clock hit thirty seconds. Tracing Nicole’s jaw with her finger applying enough pressure to tilt the redheads chin towards her Waverly watched the redhead’s eyes flutter closed, when she opened them again her brown eyes flickered like flames, pulling Waverly closer. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard the muffled sounds of the television and people around her counting down the last ten seconds of the year. 

 

Waverly leaned in slowly to allow Nicole enough time to pull away. A cold panic trickled down her spine as the voice of doubt boomed in her head as their faces inched closer their hot breath mixing in the space between their lips. 

 

“Happy New Year!” 

 

Giving into the voice Waverly ducked and left a lingering kiss on Nicole’s cheek where the redhead’s dimples framed her face. Regret already taking over, the brunette breathed out a shallow breath through her nose before pulling away again. 

 

“Happy New Year, Nicole,” whispered turning her head a little. 

 

“Happy New Year, Waves,” the redhead smiled gently, an unreadable expression on her face. 

 

Something caught Waverly’s attention out of the corner of her eye, she whipped her head round to see Wynonna and JC pulling away from each other, arms wrapped around the other. She could've sworn that...

 

The brunette shook her head the fleeting thought gone as soon as she felt Nicole shift beneath her. Without looking at her friend or saying a word she nestled into the crook of Nicole’s neck and wrapped her arms around her, the redhead doing the same. 

 

Waverly closed her eyes making a silent promise to herself. She wasn't usually one to make New Year's resolutions but...in this case she would make an exception. 

 

She was going to kiss Nicole Haught if it was the last thing she did.

  
  


***

 

The pine needles and snow crunching underneath her feet gave Waverly a familiar feeling of home. It should've been a calming sound that filled her with happy memories of walking through these woods with Wynonna and her uncle Curtis. This year, unlike the previous three, she wasn't alone. 

 

The brunette looked at Nicole walking next to her, the redhead gave her a small confused smile as they made their way through the trees. She'd never shared this day with anyone except her family. She'd never wanted to...until now. 

 

Every year on the anniversary of her father and Willa’s death Waverly had walked this same path. It never had gotten any easier for her, it only seemed more difficult with each passing year. She had somewhat fond memories of her seven year old self wandering this trail with her hand clasped tightly in her Uncle Curtis’. Wynonna would be holding his other hand as he told them stories about demons trapped within the Ghost River Triangle of Purgatory and how the great Wyatt Earp and his descendants had battled to send them back to hell. 

 

Waverly smiled recalling the memory of her uncle talking about Earp ancestors battling against the Revenants. His voice so clear in her mind even now, it was almost like he was still there with her. Of course she knew it was only a story even back then but there was something about the way he told it. Sure the Earps were still cursed but in a different way and yet despite that, they were heroes and heroes always won. 

 

There were many nights as a child that Waverly had made up her own stories and wondered what it would be like to fight for the good guys with Wynonna. 

 

The first year after Curtis died, the Earp sisters had walked the same path together in silence. Even then a fourteen year old Wynonna had carried a flask of whiskey with her. In hindsight Waverly realised that that was the beginning of her big sister’s spiral that landed her in and out of juvie. 

 

After that Waverly had always made the trip alone.

 

Waverly fought back the sting of tears that gathered behind her eyes and burrowed her face deeper into her thick scarf. She looked ahead to where the trees thinned out, knowing that just on the other side her childhood family home would come into view. Untouched for years, the Homestead had become a mausoleum for her and Wynonna. And yet, she still found herself coming back every year not entirely sure why she did. 

 

Waverly knew she could remember her father and her sister at any given day of the year and it wasn't like she chose not to. It was more that they were now a memory of a memory to her. She was only six when they'd died and honestly any memories she held of the pair, her father was always ignoring her and stumbling around the house in a drunken rage. Since the day her mother left until the day Ward died he'd blamed Waverly for it. 

 

Willa had been no better, the only memories she had of her big sister had involved Waverly being tortured in some way. Even going as far to say that she wasn't an Earp, that their Mama and Daddy had taken pity on Waverly and done the right thing and she'd never be one of them. 

 

They had been cruel and treated her like shit but, she couldn't help but miss them. Even after everything.

 

“Waves?” Nicole’s voice interrupted her. 

 

It was only then that Waverly had realised she'd stopped walking and had closed her eyes. Waverly tried to offer her best smile to ease the redheads obvious concern. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“What's wrong?” 

 

The brunette drew in a shaky breath, “It's their anniversary,” Waverly managed without explanation. 

 

Nicole took a step closer to her a heartbreaking look on her face that made Waverly’s insides twist. She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump of emotion building in her throat. 

 

“D-Daddy and Willa’s,” brunette whispered. 

 

At first she wasn't sure if Nicole had heard her, but just as she went to open her eyes and look at the redhead she felt Nicole’s arms wrap around her. Her body instantly relaxed and she released a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist just as tight, letting it ground her unable to fight off her tears any longer. 

 

Waverly let Nicole hold her until the sobs that ripped through her body subsided and her tears dried away. The brunette sniffed and wiped at her cheeks with the back of her gloved hand. 

 

“Thank you,” she croaked out in a hoarse voice. 

 

Nicole gave a soft smile and kissed her forehead causing her heart to stutter out of rhythm.

 

“Shall we?” the redhead offered, hooking a thumb over her shoulder. 

 

Waverly nodded. 

 

They both trudged through the undisturbed snow towards the Homestead, Nicole walking so close their arms brushed together. Every muscle in her body pulled tight from the conflicting weight on her chest and the butterflies in her stomach. 

 

When they both reached the front of the house Waverly felt numb. There were so many emotions swirling around inside her she couldn't find one to grasp on to. Without even thinking she reached out for Nicole’s hand and held on tight, the contact grounded her instantly. 

 

Enough for panic to shoot through her as the realisation of what she'd done dawned on her. The brunette watched Nicole out of the corner of her eye with baited breath. 

 

Nicole seemed tense as she looked down at their hands locked together between them. Something reassembling shock on her face. Waverly felt her heart crack as doubt crept into her mind. Just as she was about to pull her hand away the redhead closed her hand around Waverly’s and gave it a small squeeze, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. 

 

“Waves? Where are we?”

 

“This-” Waverly held a hand out towards the small house, “this is where me and Wynonna lived before...” Waverly sighed letting her sentence trail off, neither one of them needing her to finish it. 

 

She felt the redhead squeeze her hand before she continued, “And Wynonna...She doesn't come with you?” 

 

Waverly looked at Nicole with a sad smile, the taller girl snapped her head round so fast that Waverly was convinced she'd given herself whiplash. “Not for a long time now.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Silence fell between the two again and honestly Waverly welcomed it. Her thoughts drifted to her family...Her old family. Wynonna was the only remaining member present in her life from her old life that she barely remembered. Even then she'd been in and out of it since their Uncle Curtis died. 

 

“How is she?” Nicole asked suddenly. 

 

Waverly shook head bringing herself back to the present. “Hm?”

 

“Wynonna? How is she?” 

 

“I um, I don't know,” the brunette gave a humorless chuckle, shaking her head. “I'm worried about her, Nicole.” 

 

Nicole pulled Waverly in by their joined hands and wrapped herself completely around the brunette, her chin resting on top of Waverly’s head. Probably against her better judgement with how exposed she was feeling Waverly breathed the redhead in and let herself get lost in it. 

 

A shiver ran down Waverly’s spine although she wasn't so sure it was from the temperature. The redhead pulled back and smiled at her. Waverly drowned in pools of brown that swam with...something, Something that made her heart swell and flutter. 

 

“Let's get you home.” 

 

“Okay,” Waverly whispered, resting her forehead against Nicole’s shoulder. 

 

As they walked back towards the tree line Waverly felt Nicole slide her hand into her own. A warmth spread through her and for the first time in weeks Waverly believed that everything was going to be okay. 

  
  


***

 

_ Heart attack up your sleeve you, can make me believe I would grow from the ground after you burn me down. _ __   
  


_ Now I'm walking in, walking in a fire I’m walking in a fire with you, I'm walking in, walking in a fire when I walk into you. _

 

Nicole tapped out the rhythm on her steering wheel trying to quiet the stir in her stomach. Things with her and Waverly were the best they'd ever been. She couldn't deny the fact that for whatever reason something between the two had shifted. Bringing the words Nicole so desperately wanted to say close to the surface, a constant threat of spilling over. 

 

But now wasn't the time, Waverly had enough going on in her life right now she didn't need Nicole adding to that by confessing her feelings. Waverly needed her to be a friend. The redhead had promised herself that once everything with Wynonna had settled down she would tell Waverly exactly how she felt about her. Not entirely sure she was ready to admit to the words herself. 

 

She'd thought she had been in love with Shae and yet...her and Waverly hadn't even kissed and her affections towards the other girl were unlike any she'd ever experienced before. Sure JC had argued Nicole was just making up excuses because she was scared of...now just wasn't the right time.

 

As she pulled up to the stop sign, Nicole noticed a familiar head of brunette hair just down the street out of the corner of her eye. 

 

Turning her head to get a better look Nicole spotted Wynonna stood outside a worn down shady looking building which, from what she could tell, housed some kind of biker gang. Her heart stopped dead in her chest and her stomach rolled as she watched an exchange between the eldest Earp and older man with short sandy hair. 

 

A fire of rage replaced any dread she had previously been feeling as it burned through her body. She grit her teeth and hit the gas causing her back tires to wheel spin as she sped away from the intersection without checking. What the hell was Wynonna playing at? After everything a few weeks ago when Waverly had been going out of her mind with worry while Nicole and JC drove round the streets of Purgatory looking for her. 

 

Nicole slammed her breaks, tires screeching to an abrupt stop. The redhead climbed out of the car slamming the door behind her as she marched towards Wynonna, her face set in a hard line. 

 

Wynonna looked up at the commotion and dropped her head, muttering something that Nicole was too far away to hear. The man who'd she been doing with business with scampered away leaving a guilty faced Wynonna stood with her hands in front of her in surrender. At least she had the decency to look guilty at being caught dealing...in what may as well have been broad daylight! The twilight sky doing nothing to mask her identity. 

 

“What, the  _ fuck _ , Wynonna?!” Nicole shouted throwing her arms out to the side as she walked across the street towards her friend.

 

“Red, it's...it's not what it looks like,” Wynonna offered weakly. 

 

“Really? I think it's  _ exactly  _ what it looks like, Wy!” 

 

“I-...We were just...talking-” brunette stammered. 

 

The rage of fire burned white hot as it licked at her tense muscles, she grit her teeth to keep it down. Thoughts of Waverly’s face if Wynonna were to be sent away again filled her mind only fueling the flames. Not to mention that she was angry for herself as well, she could lose the only real friend she'd ever had. 

 

Surging forward Nicole grabbed Wynonna by the collar of her leather jacket and pulled the brunette up enough so she was forced to stand on her tiptoes. 

 

“You're full of shit, Wynonna Earp! What the hell are you doing dealing? And in the middle of the fucking street!” Nicole spat going nose to nose with the eldest Earp. 

 

Wynonna brought her hands up trying to pry Nicole’s hands off of her. Her blue eyes ignited as she pushed Nicole back, the redhead releasing her she balled her hands into fists at her side. 

 

“You're not my keeper, Nicole!” Wynonna said through gritted teeth. 

 

“No, I'm not, I'm your friend you idiot!” Nicole faltered as those words hit her own ears, her chest ached with dread as a multitude of different scenarios flashed through her head. All of them involving Wynonna being sent to prison, or worse...ending up dead. 

 

She fought off the the sting of tears and sucked in a ragged breath, softening a little. Her concern for Wynonna shimmering in brown eyes. 

 

“I can take care of myself, Nicole, I know what I'm doing!” 

 

“Do you? Because from where I'm standing, you're being really stupid, Wynonna. You get caught with this stuff once, just  _ once  _ and they cart your ass off to jail!” Nicole tried, her voicing almost pleading. 

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and scoffed, “I'm not going to get caught, Red, calm your tits.” 

 

“Because you were being super inconspicuous just now,” Nicole muttered. 

 

“I can handle it,” Wynonna said firmly turning on her heel and walking away flipping Nicole off over her shoulder. 

 

It took a moment for her brain to catch up with what was happening, but as soon as it did her feet were carrying her towards Wynonna. 

 

“Just...get in the car, Wynonna, I'll take you home,” Nicole called after her. 

 

“No can do, Nicky,” pointing a finger up and flicking her wrist as she walked. 

 

“And what about, Waverly, huh?” Nicole asked, she knew it was a low blow but she also knew that this would break through to her friend. 

 

The brunette came to an abrupt stop and half turned to face Nicole a pained look on her face. She schooled her features, her blue eyes still giving her away.

 

“She'd be better off,” the brunette said in a small voice, shoving her hands in her pockets. 

 

“You can't seriously believe that Wynonna?” 

 

The eldest Earp opened her mouth to reply as a car came to a stop next to them, rolling the window down. A man who was dressed in a suit that didn't match the beat up car popped his head out of the window. “Boss wants to see you,  _ Earp. _ ” 

 

The way he said her name had Nicole fighting the urge to punch him in his stupid smug face, knowing that it would probably just make whatever was about to happen next far worse. 

 

“Good to see you to, Jimmy,” Wynonna quipped.

 

The brunette held herself in a way Nicole had never seen before and honestly, it scared her a little. 

 

“Get in,” was all Jimmy said, stoic expression on his face. 

 

“I said I'd get Bobo his money-” 

 

“Consider this a gentle reminder. Now in!” the dark haired man barked, his patience for the eldest Earp clearly growing thin. 

 

Nicole stood watching the exchange with a blank look on her face, mouth hanging open in shock. Wynonna moved towards the car and pulled the door kicking the redhead into action. 

 

Nicole took a step towards her friend, “Wynonna-”  

 

It was only now the rest of the group in the car seemed to acknowledge her as they all turned to stare her down. 

 

“Get out of here, Red.” 

 

“You aren't seriously going to go with them are-” 

 

Wynonna rounded on Nicole then and pointed a finger hard to her chest, “Look,  _ Nicole _ , like the man said, boss wants to see me and since my baby sister flushed my product the other week I gotta do what the man says. Or else, capiche?” 

 

Nicole took a breath to answer but was cut off by the brunette.

 

“I owe a lot of money, Red, this isn't a fucking game, okay? Just...go be the hero somewhere else.” 

 

With that Wynonna turned on her heel and got into the car leaving Nicole stood on the empty street staring after it. 

 

Nicole let out something between a sigh and a groan and shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her Letterman, making her way back towards the Mustang. She knew Wynonna had gotten herself in some serious trouble but until now, the redhead hadn't realised just how deep the brunette was in. Now she knew, or had a pretty good idea, just how much deep shit her best friend had gotten herself into. Nicole chewed her bottom lip, a mixture of nerves and worry twisted in her gut. What the hell was she going to do now? What was she going to tell Waverly? God,  _ how  _ was she going to tell Waverly? Nicole couldn't shake the image of Waverly looking at her heartbroken with tears in her eyes. 

 

Nicole lowered herself into the driver’s side, staring off into the distance. Her mind racing she let her head fall onto the steering wheel, her hands gripped either side, knuckles white. In a futile attempt to push the picture of Waverly’s face from her mind the redhead scrunched her eyes shut, gripping the wheel tighter to try and ground herself. 

 

Her stomach rolled and coiled with the guilt and she bolted up hitting the steering wheel with both her palms, “Fuck!” she shouted to herself. 

 

Her stinging palms were little relief against the pain growing in her chest knowing that she was the one who would have to break Waverly’s heart. 

 

Nicole turned the keys, still left in the ignition from where she leapt out after Wynonna, and pulled away from the curb slowly. She wasn't looking forward to her evening so much anymore.

 

***

 

Nicole pulled up on the driveway, taking a few minutes to collect herself. A swirl of emotions and outcomes racing through her head. There was no doubt in her mind that she had to tell Waverly about what she'd witnessed. Even knowing how much it would hurt the brunette, it was the right thing to do. If Waverly ever found out Nicole had known about it and kept it from her there would be no going back for them. Despite how much she hated herself for being the one who was going to break Waverly’s heart. Not only that, but betray Wynonna’s trust in the process. It was for her own good, Wynonna needed help getting herself out of the hot water the eldest Earp now found herself in and Nicole couldn't do that without Waverly’s help.

 

The front door of the McCready house opened, startling Nicole with a jolt as Gus emerged from the doorway. Pulling herself out of the Mustang, the redhead made her way across the lawn meeting Gus half way. 

 

“Hey, Gus,” Nicole smiled casually.

 

“Hello, darlin’,” the short haired woman greeted her, both of them coming to a stop, “have you seen Wynonna?” 

 

Nicole tried to school her features feeling the lie roll off of the tip of her tongue, “Nope she's um, working on a project...with Dolls.”

 

“So long as she keeps herself out of trouble, that girl has always had a knack of finding it,” Gus chuckled. 

 

Nicole’s stomach rolled as she let out a nervous laugh. 

 

“Anyway I should uh-” The redhead cut herself off pointing in the direction of the house. 

 

“Yes, of course, best not keep Waverly waiting,” Gus said with a knowing smile. 

 

Nicole opened her mouth not sure what she wanted to say trying to make sense of the look the older woman was giving her. Gus clapped Nicole on the shoulder smiling to herself and shaking her head as she went past and climbed into the cab of the truck. The redhead watched her over her shoulder, brow creased in confusion. Nicole shook it off and made her way to the house.

 

***

 

Waverly lay with her head in Nicole’s lap tracing patterns with her finger across her palm. The gesture would normally have Nicole soaring as butterflies took flight in her stomach. Right now, she was too lost in her own head, her body ridged and chest tight as she willed the words to come out of her mouth. 

 

It had been near silence between the two for the last half hour, Waverly was engrossed in something Nicole hadn't been paying attention to on the History Channel. 

 

“You're quiet, Nicky, everything okay?” came a quiet voice bringing Nicole from her thoughts. 

 

The redhead shifted a little in her seat trying not to disturb Waverly. Nicole took Waverly’s hand in her own lacing their fingers together. 

 

“There's um, there's something I need to tell you Waves and I-” Nicole paused to take a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. Waverly’s body went stiff in her lap. 

 

“Why does this sound like a bad something?” Waverly asked sitting up and turning to face her. 

 

Nicole wished she could ease the troubled look on Waverly’s face with different words than the ones building on the tip of her tongue. 

 

“On my way over I...well, I caught Wynonna um-...She was-” 

 

The redhead watched the youngest Earp’s face crumble as she looked at her with pleading eyes. “Nicole?” 

 

Nicole felt her heart break at the way Waverly looked at her and said her name.

 

She huffed out a breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. Giving Waverly’s hand a squeeze she forced the words out. 

 

“Wynonna she's...she's still dealing,” Nicole blurted. 

As soon as the words left her mouth Nicole wished she could take them back. She watched closely as the brunette’s face fell, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Waverly went rigid her face now one of anger, the pain she was feeling shimmering behind hazel eyes. 

 

“Where is she?” 

 

Nicole swallowed audibly and spoke again, “She was downtown near that biker place on Seventh and Elk.” 

 

“And you didn't think to bring her back here?!” Waverly snapped letting go on Nicole’s hand. 

 

“Waverly, I tried she just…these guys turned up in a car and they wanted to take her to see some Bobo guy? I tried to stop her, Waves, but-” the redhead swallowed willing the words to come so Waverly would stop looking at her like it was her fault. “I don't think she had much of a choice.” 

 

“Bobo Del Rey! Are you fu-...Well is she okay? Did you call her?” 

 

“Yeah, a few times on my way-” Nicole stammered. 

 

“And you just sat here and let me-...Jesus, Nicole, anything could've happened to her!” the brunette raised her voice and stood up without another word and slipped her phone from her pocket tapping the screen a few times before putting it to her ear. Presumably to call Wynonna. 

 

Her heart shattered in her chest and guilt pooled in her stomach, tears stinging behind her eyes. Waverly was right, why didn't she try harder? She was so caught up in how she was going to tell Waverly that she neglected to be there for her  _ best friend  _ when she probably needed her the most. 

 

Waverly paced back and forth refusing to look at Nicole as she continued to try and call Wynonna each time the phone rang out. 

 

The front door slammed shut making the pair jump, a phone ringing from somewhere in the hall. Nicole was on her feet in an instant following behind a severely pissed off Waverly. 

 

“Where the  _ hell  _ have you been, Wynonna?! Why wouldn't you answer your phone?!” the brunette demanded poking her finger in Wynonna’s face. 

 

The eldest Earp turned a steely glare on Nicole that made her recoil and shudder, “You told her?!”

 

Nicole opened and closed her mouth a few times searching for the right words. Any words. 

 

“Yeah...eventually!” Waverly interrupted throwing a quick glance at the redhead. 

 

Nicole grimaced her vision starting to blur she grabbed her jacket off the hook reaching for the door handle, “I should-...I'm gonna go,” she choked out slipping out of the door and closing it behind her. 

 

She stood there a moment trying to ground herself, the muffled sound of the Earp sisters arguing coming through the door and piercing her ears. The cold winter air hit her instantly and she shivered. Looking down at her Letterman she decided not to bother and made her way across the lawn to her car slamming the door shut behind her. 

  
The redhead flung her jacket into the back seat and turned the ignition and pulled away, watching the house grow smaller in her rear view mirror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! See you next week.


	13. Can't you see I'm on your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> It's someone's birthday this week and feelings, emotions and tempers are all running pretty high as some things are becoming a little harder to ignore. 
> 
> This week's chapter has been written by the awesome bootsncatz, you can find her via  
> Twitter (@bootsncatz)  
> Tumblr (bootz-n-catz)
> 
> And you can find me on  
> Twitter (@iamthegaynerd)  
> Tumblr thenerdyemo
> 
> Anyways, we hope you enjoy this latest installment!

The next day, Nicole sat on her bed looking at the screen of her phone light up with another message from Waverly. It was the third one and she had managed to ignore them all. She was still mad at her for yelling the day before about Wynonna. Nicole got why Waverly was upset, but that didn’t warrant her yelling at her.

 

Nicole felt like a rag doll being pulled between Waverly and Wynonna. Not only that, but being pulled between Waverly’s flirting then the sudden cold shoulder.

 

She was doing her best to stay strong this time, to not give in to Waverly immediately. She had a right to be at least a little mad. Waverly hadn’t tried to see her perspective of the whole thing at all.

 

Not to mention it was Nicole’s birthday. 

 

She didn’t like making a big deal out of it. She actually told her mom she just wanted to go to lunch and that was it. Thankfully, for once, her mother listened. She took Nicole and Jason to lunch, then to the mall to pick out some new clothes for her present and they were done. Nicole had managed to avoid all the birthday texts she was getting, a lot from her old friends who hadn’t bothered to contact her until now anyways. She just replied with a generic “ _ Thanks :)”  _ and moved on.

 

Nicole’s phone lit up again, this time with a call as a picture of Waverly making a silly face took up the whole screen. She sighed and let three rings go unanswered before sliding her thumb across the screen to accept the call. Even though Nicole knew she had forgiven her before she even picked up.

 

“Hello?” she said flatly as she hugged her knees to her chest.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly said, her relief apparent even over the phone, “You didn’t answer my messages.”

 

“I was busy,” Nicole said. The way her stomach flipped at Waverly’s voice felt like a betrayal at this moment when she was trying to be mad at her. “Also I didn’t feel like getting yelled at again.”

 

Waverly sighed, “I’m sorry. I panicked.”

 

“Yeah, well, I was panicking too, you know,” Nicole said as some of the hardness in her voice broke, “I knew either way, one of you would be mad at me. You or Wynonna.”

 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Waverly said, “I know you were trying to help. I’m really happy you told me.”

 

“Coulda fooled me.”

 

“That being said, it would have been nice if you told me a little earlier-”

 

“Waverly,” Nicole said flatly, “Seriously?”

 

Nicole could hear air rushing past the phone as Waverly let a harsh breath out of her mouth. She wanted to stay strong and stay mad just a little longer...but it was hard when it was Waverly. 

 

“You’re right,” Waverly said, her voice getting soft. Nicole could practically see her cradling the phone in both of her hands, eyes big with regret. “Forgive me?”

 

Flopping back on the bed, Nicole sighed. Who was she fooling? There was no way she could deny her. “I forgive you.”

 

“Thank you,” Waverly said, joy instantly apparent in her tone, “Now let me make it up to you.”

 

Nicole couldn’t help but smile at the excitement in Waverly’s voice. “How do you plan on doing that?”

 

“I’m working tonight. Come by and hang out. Wy will be there.”

 

“But what if I don’t feel like going to Shorty’s?” Nicole teased over the phone.

 

Waverly huffed but Nicole could tell she wasn’t actually put out by it. 

 

“Nicky,” Waverly sighed, “Come on. I’ll buy you one of those gross banana shakes you like and everything.”

 

“Maybe I don’t want to spend my birthday at Shorty’s,” Nicole continued, even as she picked out a shirt to change into.

 

“We’ll go wherever you want afterwards,” Waverly singsonged.

 

Nicole chuckled and struggled to pull her shirt over her head with one hand, phone still to her ear. “Fine. You win this time.”

 

Waverly squealed in excitement, “Good. I’ll see you in ten?”

 

“See you in ten,” Nicole confirmed as they hung up the phone.

 

JC had already facetimed her to wish her a happy birthday. Most of the call consisted of the eldest Haught asking why Nicole hadn’t made her move on Waverly yet. Nicole dodged the question, saying they’d both been too busy making sure Wynonna was okay to really focus on anything else. She endlessly teased JC about Wynonna, trying to get out of her if they actually had kissed at New Years. But JC still tried to play coy about it. Nicole wasn’t quite sure how she felt about it either way, but at the moment it was a great way to distract her sister.

 

Nicole bound down the stairs, Jessica yelling a “Be good!” to her as she went.

 

She was at Shorty’s in ten just like she had promised Waverly. Maybe she did check her hair in the mirror and throw on a little bit of lip gloss before going inside. It certainly wasn’t a crime. For some reason all the blinds on the restaurant were closed, but Nicole didn’t think much of it. She walked into the diner but didn’t even have a moment to look around before she was blinded by brunette hair coming at her.

 

Waverly threw her arms around Nicole’s waist and she instinctively returned the hug, pressing her face into the side of the shorter girl’s hair.

 

“Hey, Waves,” Nicole said with a chuckle.

 

Waverly pulled back and looked at Nicole with a smile that reached from ear to ear. “You’re here!”

 

“I just got off the phone with you,” Nicole said with a suspicious raise of her eyebrow.

 

The brunette just grasped Nicole’s hand and pulled her along towards the back of the restaurant, slightly hidden away from the front. Nicole followed willingly, albeit a little confused. But as soon as they passed around the main bar, Nicole saw where she was being led.

 

In the furthest back booth, there were streamers along the wall and balloons tied to chairs. Not to mention all of their friends sitting and standing around the table.

 

“Happy birthday!” they all shouted. Nicole felt a deep blush light up her cheeks as she rubbed the back of her neck bashfully. Waverly leaned into her side and poked her hard in the ribs.

 

“Don’t act like you’re embarrassed,” Waverly whispered, “Happy birthday.”

 

“Did you do this?” Nicole asked with a crooked smile. Waverly just shrugged, eyes not leaving Nicole’s.

 

“Ugh, stop throwing heart eyes at each other,” Wynonna said loudly, “It’s really grossing me out.”

 

Nicole threw Wynonna a look as Waverly stepped away from her. The dark haired girl wriggled her eyebrows at Nicole with a wink. Their friends gestured her over and she went to the table. Chrissy pulled her into an empty seat and Waverly plopped down next to her. Somehow a banana shake made its way in front of her, besides it what looked like a muffin with a single candle sticking out of the top.

 

“Did you make your banana muffins?” Nicole asked looking at Waverly. 

 

Waverly shrugged and waved it off, “It’s not a big deal.”

 

“It is,” Nicole said reaching over just to squeeze Waverly’s hand. They were Nicole’s favorite from the moment Waverly made some with her mother. Waverly said she didn’t get why Nicole loved banana flavored things so much, claiming working with ripe bananas freaked her out.

 

“Well, it’s a new recipe I’m trying,” Waverly said as Nicole blew out the candle, “It’s a banana cupcake.”

 

Nicole pulled down the wrapper and took a big bite, smiling as crumbs gathered at the corner of her mouth. “It’s amazing,” she said with her mouth full.

 

“Thank you,” Waverly said with a shy smile that made Nicole want to lean over and kiss her. Nicole glanced over at Wynonna and smiled.

 

“Glad you’re here, Earp,” Nicole said, hoping the other girl got the real meaning behind her words. She’d been worried as hell about her lately for obvious reasons. She hadn’t talked to Wynonna since the fight, but the dark haired girl seemed ready to put it behind her, and Nicole wasn’t going to argue with that.

 

The corner of Wynonna’s mouth twitched in a smile but she quickly played it off. “Where’s your hot sister?”

 

Nicole scowled at her and took a long sip of her shake. “Shut up about my sister.”

 

She could practically see a quip about her and Waverly on the tip of Wynonna’s tongue so she pointed threateningly at her. That’s when she noticed Rosita and a girl she didn’t know next to her. The other girl, blonde, leaned a little into Rosita who had the light dusting of a blush across her cheeks. Nicole raised an eyebrow and nudged Waverly, tipping her chin subtly towards the two.

 

“Oh,” Waverly said leaning into Nicole so she could whisper, “That’s Rosita’s new crush. But we’re not supposed to make a big deal out of it or tease her because she’s shy. It’s all very cute.”

 

Nicole watched the two for a second and nodded. She was happy Rosita seemed to find someone that...wasn’t Waverly. She liked Rosita when she wasn’t threatening her. Even if she understood why. 

 

She turned to look at Waverly who was laughing at something Dolls said, her head thrown back. Jeremy was sitting next to Dolls just looking at him like a lovesick puppy. Nicole’s stomach flipped at the sight, palms suddenly feeling sweaty. Waverly was beautiful in...everything she did. She could be dressed in a potato sack and covered in dirt but Nicole would still think she was the most beautiful girl in the world. And she had thrown her a birthday party. Sure Nicole had had birthday parties before. Shae had thrown her one for her birthday when they were together, but it ended up being more of a house party and excuse to drink more than anything. This was small in the back of a diner with the handful of friends she had managed to make but...it was perfect.

 

Waverly’s eyes turned to Nicole, catching her staring. 

 

“What?” Waverly asked softly, pushing hair behind her ear, “Do I have something on my face?”

 

Nicole shook her head, “I just-...thank you. For this.”

 

Waverly blushed and looked down at the table. She picked at a chip in the top of the table as she spoke, “It’s nothing.”

 

“It’s everything,” Nicole said covering her hand with her own. They looked at each other a beat too long before Waverly turned away. Nicole squeezed her hand and dropped her own back into her lap. This was, by far, the best birthday she’d ever had.

 

***

 

Nicole popped her head into the living room where her mom was watching...some sort of soap opera, and waved. 

 

“I’m headed over to see Waves,” Nicole said gesturing to her backpack, “We’re going to watch a movie and do homework.”

 

Jessica looked up at her daughter, fighting the smile off her face. “Is that all?”

 

Nicole blushed at the implication, “Yeah, Mom.”

 

“Sure, String Bean,” Jessica said with a knowing nod, “Well have fun  _ studying _ .”

 

“I’m not lying!” Nicole insisted, “We’re friends!”

 

Jessica gave her daughter a look that Nicole knew all too well. It was her ‘trying to relate’ face. “You know, String Bean,” she began, “You usually don’t have a problem going for what you want. I don’t know what the hangup is here.”

 

Nicole blushed and shifted awkwardly, “What do you mean?”

 

“You’re not fooling anyone, sweetheart, everyone can see how you look at Waverly,” Jessica said with a small smile, “And I see the way she looks at you-”

 

“Mom-”

 

“Seriously, Nicky,” Jessica insisted, “Just...have you told her how you feel?”

 

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, “No.”

 

“Well maybe you should,” Jessica said with a nod, “Soon you’ll be graduating and it would be a shame if you two parted ways without talking about your feelings.”

 

“Mom,” Nicole sighed. She didn’t feel like talking about this right now. Especially with her mom of all people. “I-...it’s complicated. I’ll...think about it. Okay?”

 

“Teenagers always think their lives are so complicated,” Jessica said with a wink and waved Nicole off, “Go on, then. Be safe.”

 

With a groan of frustration, Nicole left the house and started the drive to the McCready’s. She was really starting to get tired of everyone around her pushing about Waverly. She didn’t think she was  _ completely _ obvious, but apparently she was. Her only saving grace seemed to be that Waverly didn’t know. Or...maybe she didn’t care. The thought of that stung more than it should have.

 

She pulled up to the house and hopped out of the car. The air was sharp so she bundled her coat around her. The news said something about snow coming and Nicole wasn’t entirely sure if she was prepared. Growing up in California meant endless sun and no need for snow gear in any way. It would definitely be a new experience for her.

 

Nicole knocked on the door and heard feet running down the stairs almost immediately. She smiled at Waverly when she opened the door, her heart squeezing the same way it always did when she saw her.

 

“Hey,” Nicole said as Waverly gestured her in. She toed off her shoes, noticing Wynonna’s boots were absent from their usual spot. “No Wynonna?”

 

Waverly sighed and took Nicole’s hand to pull her up the stairs, even though she had been there a thousand times before and knew the place by heart at this point. 

 

“She left about an hour ago saying she was going to see Dolls,” Waverly said.

 

“Did you text him and see if she was telling the truth?” Nicole asked as Waverly pulled her into her room, dropped her hand and closed the door.

 

“I can’t babysit her,” Waverly said suddenly, frustration laced in her voice, “If she wants to ruin her life, who am I to stop her?” Nicole faltered at those words, the grip on her backpack tightening. Waverly shut her eyes for a moment, hand on her hip as she looked down at the floor. “Sorry, I just...can we not talk about that situation right now?” Waverly asked softly.

 

Nicole would do anything Waverly asked, and this was really no exception. She nodded and set her backpack down on the bed, her own worry for Wynonna in the back of her mind. 

 

“Well, I brought some movies,” Nicole said opening her bag, “You have to promise not to make fun of me though.”

 

Waverly raised an amused eyebrow at the taller girl. “What embarrassing movies are you hiding in there, Nicky?”

 

Nicole sighed and dumped them out on the bed, grabbing one of the DVD’s and holding it tight to her chest so Waverly couldn’t see it. “This movie, is possibly my favorite movie. But again, you can’t make fun of me.”

 

“Fine,” Waverly said reaching for the movie. Nicole turned just enough so that Waverly just hit her shoulder instead.

 

“Promise me, Waves.”

 

“I promise,” Waverly said looking up at Nicole, lip pulled between her teeth. The redhead slowly turned the movie around to reveal the title. It was a typical “girly” movie and Shae definitely made fun of her for liking it when they were together. She told her it was a ‘basic girl’ movie. Nicole would just roll her eyes. After that when people asked what her favorite movie was, she would say ‘ _ Speed’ _ .

 

“ _ Breakfast at Tiffany’s _ ?” Waverly said taking it from Nicole’s hands and looking at it, “I’ve never seen it.”

 

Nicole gasped a little more dramatically then she intended, hand reaching out to clutch Waverly’s shoulder. “You haven’t seen  _ Breakfast at Tiffany’s? _ ” Waverly shook her head and Nicole sighed, “I guess we know what we’re watching then.”

 

Waverly put the DVD in her laptop and set it on the bed. Nicole pushed the other movies to the end of the bed and sat on it so her back was leaning against the wall. Waverly crawled up next to her and set the laptop next to Nicole’s legs. She sat next to her, back against the same wall.

 

“Why is this embarrassing?” Waverly asked as she put some pillows behind her to get comfortable, offering Nicole one too.

 

“It’s...pretty girly, isn’t it? And all about romance and shit,” Nicole muttered as she adjusted her own pillow.

 

Waverly shrugged, “What’s wrong with that?”

 

“Not really my style,” Nicole said as she pushed play on the movie, “But I’m telling you, this is my favorite movie ever. And if you tell anyone, especially Wynonna, that this is my favorite movie, I’ll never speak to you again.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Waverly said turning to look up at Nicole.She wouldn’t, but Waverly didn’t need to know that. 

 

“Don’t test me, Earp,” Nicole teased with a raise of her eyebrow.

 

The movie started and the two settled in the bed. Nicole pretty much knew the movie by heart, but she tried to keep her commentary to a minimum so that Waverly could enjoy the movie uninterrupted.

 

“Audrey Hepburn is a babe though,” Nicole couldn’t help but say when they got to the scene with her in just the men’s button up. Waverly turned quickly to look at her and Nicole just looked back at her with a blush. “What?”

 

“You think she’s a babe?” Waverly asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Don’t you?” Nicole asked trying to deflect a little. Waverly looked back at the screen for a moment then nodded. 

 

“Yeah, she is,” she admitted with an air of something in her voice that made Nicole slip her arm around her waist. She scooted down on the bed and so did Waverly, their top halves leaning against each other with the laptop still on the bed between their legs. Waverly settled her head on Nicole’s shoulder, the scent of her shampoo making the redhead lightheaded. The hand that was around her waist settled near Waverly’s hip when the brunette squirmed around to get comfortable. Nicole went to move it but Waverly stopped her, putting her hand over Nicole’s without a word.

 

If Nicole wanted to actually concentrate on the movie, all hope of that was out of the window as soon as Waverly snuggled into her side.

 

The other girl had gotten significantly more touchy lately. Not that Nicole was complaining. But it was certainly getting harder for her to remind herself that Waverly was just a friend and always would be. Despite what JC and other people tried to tell her. Then she’d think of Waverly leaning into her side, letting her put her arm over her shoulders and sitting on her lap...and the kisses! Sure they were cheek kisses but they were still kisses.

 

Waverly began to play with Nicole’s fingers and she knew there was no way she’d be able to focus at all. So she just gave up and tried to memorize what it felt like to be sitting next to Waverly and holding her.

 

“It’s all very romantic,” Waverly said softly.

 

Nicole panicked for a moment, body stiffening before she realized she probably wasn’t talking about their current situation. “The movie?” she asked uneasily.

 

“Yeah. Well, no. Yes, the movie but just...can you imagine being alive at this time? The clothes, the music...the drive ins!” Waverly mused, “I think drive in theaters are the most romantic thing.”

 

Nicole relaxed a little and just nodded, resting her cheek on the top of Waverly’s head. She felt Waverly sigh and snuggle a little further into her. The way her stomach flipped and hands began to sweat told her she was in trouble but she stayed as still as she could. It was like she was worried that if she moved a muscle, Waverly would switch positions. 

 

Waverly adjusted herself so she was somehow more snuggled up to Nicole’s side, making her shirt ride up a little so that Nicole’s hand was now just touching the soft skin above her hip. She breathed out deeply through her nose, her eyes fixated on the screen but not really taking anything in. She could feel Waverly’s soft skin under the pads of her fingers and tried not to let her stupid teenage hormones get the best of her.

 

The movie ended and they just stared at the screen for a moment. Waverly looked up at Nicole, their faces far too close together. Nicole could practically feel Waverly’s breath on her lips. It made them tickle and she licked them to try and get rid of the sensation.

 

“Did you like it,” Nicole asked.

 

“I loved it,” Waverly beamed back. Nicole could have sworn she saw hazel eyes flicker down to her lips but tried not to think too much of it. “I can see why that’s your favorite movie.”

 

“Really?”

 

“It’s very romantic and cheesy. Just like you,” Waverly teased, “You try to hide it, but I can see it there. Deep down.”

 

Nicole scoffed, pretending to be offended as Waverly sat up and took the DVD from her computer. She stretched her back, realizing that the position they’d been laying in wasn’t necessarily the most comfortable one. 

 

“Can I borrow this?” Waverly asked holding up the case, “I...already want to watch it again.”

 

“Of course,” Nicole said softly, “you really liked it?”

 

Waverly just nodded. “Now, next, one of my favorite movies. Though I think  _ Breakfast at Tiffany’s  _ may knock it out of my number one spot,” she said and held up her own choice of movie for Nicole to see.

 

Nicole snorted in laughter, “ _ Spice World? _ ”

 

“It’s a classic! Please tell me you’ve seen it,” Waverly said popping it into the computer.

 

“Only because JC made me watch it,” Nicole said. 

 

Waverly chuckled, “And how did she manage that?”

 

Nicole blushed. “Well, she told me about how all the girls were super hot,” she muttered, “And then she told me that they all kissed in the end. Plus I was only five and she threatened me with violence.”

 

“JC? Impossible. She’s just a big sweetheart,” Waverly said poking Nicole’s ribs. She squirmed away from the brunette’s hand, grasping it in her own to stop the assault.

 

“Hardly. You haven’t seen her at her worst,” Nicole warned.

 

“Well, at least JC has good taste in movies,” Waverly teased. She laid down on the bed, head on her pillow and laptop in front of her. She gestured for Nicole to lay behind her and the redhead obeyed without thinking. Her head landed on the pillow and Waverly instantly moved back so that their bodies were pressed together, her back to Nicole’s front. It wasn’t the first time they had been in this position, but it still made Nicole blush. She propped her elbow on the pillow, head in her hand as Waverly adjusted the laptop screen.

 

“Ready?” Waverly asked twisting her body to look at Nicole. 

 

The light from the laptop highlighted the dips and curves of Waverly’s face, making Nicole’s breath catch in her throat for a moment. Her free hand moved to brush some hair from Waverly’s face, fingers lingering as they moved down her cheeks. She felt Waverly’s face heat under her hand. How bad would it be if she just...leaned forward and kissed Waverly right now? Just a small...soft kiss right on the lips. Innocent. Friends could kiss, right?

 

“Nicole?” Waverly said softly, interrupting her thoughts.

 

Nicole hummed in acknowledgement, feeling a blush creep up her neck.

 

“You were staring.”

 

“No,” Nicole said looking back at the laptop, “Just...zoning. Ready?”

 

“Yep,” Waverly chuckled before starting the movie. Nicole settled back in behind her and let Waverly pull her arm around her so they were completely pressed together. She decided to just embrace the moment and for now, pretend that Waverly was hers to hold like this.

 

***

 

Nicole had tried to concentrate in her classes, but mostly just ended up checking her phone every few minutes to see if Wynonna had answered one of her many messages. When she didn’t show up in Homeroom, Nicole started to get worried.

 

This whole disappearing act that Wynonna seemed to be perfecting lately was stressful. Nicole was constantly worried she was off getting in trouble she wouldn’t be able to get out of. When she saw Waverly at lunch, the younger Earp seemed oddly unconcerned about her sister’s whereabouts. Nicole decided to go looking for her after school. With or without Waverly.

 

Basketball practice had run long so she showered quickly in the locker rooms before bundling up and heading home. Wynonna hadn’t shown up at school that day and even when Nicole tried to talk to Waverly about it she brushed it off. It was almost like Waverly had given up on her sister.

 

Her texts to Wynonna had gone unanswered all day, and she wasn’t the only one. JC messaged her asking if she’d seen or heard from Wynonna, saying all attempts to contact her had been unanswered the past couple of days. Nicole wanted to ask why JC was trying to get ahold of her so badly, but left well enough alone. She asked Waverly to let her know if Wynonna was home when she got there, but hadn’t heard anything from her yet either way. Nicole decided to take the long way home and drive past where she had found Wynonna wondering last time.

 

There was no luck, just a couple of seedy looking bikers. Nicole’s stomach was in knots wondering where her friend could be. She tried not to let her mind wander to the worst scenario, but it kept going there anyways.

 

As she was getting further away from the house, she saw the same guy that had pulled over to pick up Wynonna and take her to Bobo a week or so ago. He was putting chains on the tires of his car and something spiked in Nicole. It was an anger that blinded her but also a sense of...justice? She needed to make this right. She needed to fix whatever mess Wynonna was in. For Waverly but for her too. Wynonna was her best friend and she didn’t want to lose her.

 

She quickly pulled over to the side of the road in front of him, jumping out of the car before she even fully turned off the engine.

 

“Hey!” she said to get his attention. He straightened up from putting the chains on the tire and squinted at her, like he was trying to place her face. But he just shrugged and started back to the driver’s side of his car. Nicole yelled even louder as she walked up to him. “Hey!”

 

He finally turned as she got closer, frown still on his face. He practically grunted, “Can I help you?”

 

Nicole hesitated for a moment. She was positive he had no actual interest in helping her. What was she going to say? Leave my friend alone? It hadn’t yet occurred to her how stupid it was to approach a drug dealer on her own. Then she remembered the one thing that always seemed to talk. She pulled out her wallet and gestured towards him.

 

“How much does she owe you?” she asked, hoping she had enough. It couldn’t be more than a couple hundred bucks, right?

 

“What?” the guy asked, his hard face screwing up even more in confusion.

 

“Wynonna. How much does she owe you?” Nicole said again.

 

The guy scoffed and turned his back on her to open his door. “Back off, kid.”

 

“Hey!” Nicole said shutting his car door just as he opened it. He looked at her in surprise but she held her ground, “Tell me how much she owes you so you losers can leave her alone.”

 

He looked at her as he pointedly opened his door again, “Back off before you make me do something I don’t wanna do.”

 

Nicole practically growled in anger and took a step closer to him. Just close enough that she could punch his shoulder which...was really the only part of him she could reach. She may be tall, but he was at least a head taller than her. As soon as her fist connected with his firm shoulder, he spun on her.

 

“I told you to leave me alone!” he said, deep voice booming across the open road.

 

“Tell me how much to give you to get you to leave my friend alone!” Nicole said through gritted teeth. There was a voice in the back of her mind telling her that Waverly would kill her if she got beat up on the side of the road. But her stupid teenage bravado was blocking it out.

 

“She owes way more than you even want to think about,” he said lowly. A sickening smile spread over his face and he looked Nicole up and down. “But don’t worry. There are other ways she could pay it off.”

 

Something in Nicole snapped and she went to punch him again. He caught her fist in his own and twisted her arm behind her back, slamming her face down on the carhood. Pain shot up Nicole’s arm as she struggled against him, trying to kick her foot back into his shin. He moved back to avoid her, pushing her harder onto the hood. The cold metal on her cheek stung, but instead of panicking she just felt angrier at the situation.

 

“Listen,  _ little girl _ , I told you to leave me alone,” he said, “Don’t make me hurt you.”

 

The single ‘ _ whoop’ _ of a police siren started behind them and the guy practically jumped back away from Nicole. She straightened up, fists coming in front of her ready to strike back. The blood rushed back to her arm and she cringed at the sensation. But the guy was gone. He was already in his car pulling away, practically knocking her over with how close his car came to her. 

 

“Coward!” she called after his retreating tail lights.

 

“Hey, kid!”

 

Nicole spun on the voice, adrenaline still coursing through her veins. “I wish people would stop calling me tha-!” she stopped when she saw a police officer standing besides his car, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She straightened up immediately and cleared her throat. “Sorry, officer.”

 

He looked her over from under his broad cowboy hat for a moment and sauntered over to her. “What were you doing talking to the likes of him? Were you buying stuff off of ‘im?”

 

“No,” Nicole said quickly, hands fidgeting at her sides. She wanted to stuff them in her pockets but her mom always told her not to do that if a police officer was talking to you. Something about pulling out a weapon. “I was um...talking to him.”

 

“Looking for trouble?” he asked as he stopped in front of her.

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Sure looked like it.”

 

“I was-...” Nicole sighed and looked down at her feet, “I was trying to get my friend out of trouble.”

 

The officer looked at her and she looked at his name badge. She squinted at it for a moment and looked back up at him. “Are you Chrissy Nedley’s dad?”

 

He nodded slowly, “You know my daughter?”

 

“Yeah we’re friends,” she said with a polite smile, holding out her hand, “Nicole Haught.”

 

He took it and smiled at her, “Yeah, I’ve heard stories about you.” Nicole grimaced and he chuckled. “Don’t worry. They’re good ones.”

 

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief and he continued.

 

“I’d ask what friend you were trying to get out of trouble but I’m guessing that’s information you won’t want to be giving up,” he said, “That being said I’m going to guess it’s one Wynonna Earp.”

 

Nicole shifted uncomfortable, hooking her thumbs in her belt loops because she needed to do  _ something  _ with her hands. “Maybe.”

 

He shook his head. “Well, at least someone else besides Gus is looking out for that girl. Not to mention her sister but-…,” he just grunted as his mind wandered for a moment before he focused his attention on Nicole again, “Though I don’t reckon landing yourself in the hospital for confronting a wanted man is the way to keep lookin’ after people.”

 

“I...wasn’t thinking,” Nicole said with a shrug, “I just wanted to help.”

 

“I’ll tell you what,” he said seriously, “There are better ways to help and gettin’ yourself killed ain’t one of them. But I like your spirit. Ever consider going into the force?”

 

Nicole thought for a minute and shook her head. She hadn’t considered any kind of career after high school. She had applied to her colleges and stuff, sure, but they were mostly for basketball scholarships. She figured she’d get to college and figure the rest out then. But a police officer...she imagined herself in Nedley’s place, uniform on and driving around a police cruiser...her chest puffed a little at the thought.

 

“I don’t know if I’d be any good at that,” Nicole said deflating a little, “I’ve never really...thought of myself in that way.”

 

Nedley squinted at her for a moment like he was sizing her up. “Well, you’re tall so that’s a good start,” he said, “You play sports, right?”

 

“Basketball.”

 

“Good. So you’re athletic. I used to be too, ya know,” he said patting his belly. Nicole couldn’t help but chuckle. “You know, if you’re interested there’s a few colleges around that offer accelerated programs. We’re always looking for new blood here.”

 

Nicole made a mental note in the back of her head to look up some more information. “Maybe I will,” she said with a nod.

 

“Well, think about it,” Nedley said turning back towards his cruiser, “And in the meantime, stop picking fights you can’t win. You hear me?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Nicole said going back to her car. She slid into the seat and sat there for a moment. She looked at herself in the rearview mirror, cheek still red from where she’d been slammed onto the hood of the car. 

 

“Officer Haught,” she said to herself, “I could get used to that.”

 

***

 

“Are you sure about this, JC?” Nicole asked as she watched her sister play with a calculator just out of view of the computer camera, “Don’t you think Wynonna’s gonna flip?”

 

“She might,” JC said as she wrote something down, “But she’s a beautiful little idiot and she’s going to take it anyways.”

 

Nicole raised an eyebrow at her sister and adjusted the laptop on her lap, “And you’re sure about this?”

 

JC set down the calculator and rubbed the back of her neck. “As sure as I can be. Last time I talked to her-”

 

“How often do you talk to her?” Nicole asked with a frown.

 

JC threw her a look through the screen, “None of your business. But as I was saying, last time I talked to her, she listened to me a little more about how this is the worst idea in the world.”

 

“I know you’re like...a good person and stuff,” Nicole started slowly, “But you seem way more concerned about Wynonna than I would expect.”

 

Nicole could see her sister blush even through the computer monitor. Her phone beeped on the other end and her eyes went to it, small smile automatically lighting up her face.

 

“Who’s that?” Nicole pried.

 

JC flipped her off without looking and typed a message back. “She’ll take it. She’s going to hate it, but I’m sure you can convince her to get herself out of trouble.”

 

“If you say so,” Nicole sighed, “Now I just have to find her.”

 

“Well, she’s definitely going to school tomorrow,” JC said as her phone beeped again.

 

Nicole’s frown only deepened, “How do you know?”

 

“I made her promise me,” JC said holding up the phone just enough for Nicole to see she was texting Wynonna.

 

“So you’re saying she’ll listen to you? Even though you’re hundreds of miles away?”

 

“Yep,” JC said simply as she typed on her phone.

 

“You better be right, nerd.”

 

“I am, meathead.”

 

***

 

JC was right. 

 

Wynonna showed up at school the next day. Even if she avoided Nicole and Waverly like the plague the whole day.

 

Nicole wouldn’t say she was  _ stalking _ Wynonna, necessarily. She was just...watching her to make sure she didn’t go anywhere. And she needed to give her the envelope that was stuffed with what she was sure was enough money to pay off whatever debt she owed that Bobo guy. She had pulled all her cash and JC had sent her some too.

 

Wynonna had avoided Nicole all day at school, so now she just waited for her in the parking lot. Nicole had even skipped basketball practice to sit in her car and wait for Wynonna to emerge from the doors of the high school. She had detention that day, so when she finally came out most of the cars were gone. Save for Nicole’s in the back of the parking lot and one more idling near the doors. 

 

When she saw Wynonna, Nicole watched her go straight towards a car that was parked near the front of the lot. Nicole couldn’t see the driver, but she watched as Wynonna ducked down into the window and shook his hand. A move that Nicole knew for a fact was more than a hand shake. 

 

Anger erupted in Nicole’s chest as she watched Wynonna straighten up and look around the parking lot. Her eyes landed on Nicole as the other car drove away, and even from a distance Nicole saw her roll her eyes. The redhead got out of the car and walked straight for Wynonna who was making a beeline for the sidewalk.

 

“Wy!” Nicole shouted to her. Wynonna just walked faster. Nicole sprinted towards her and grabbed her arm, jerking her back around to face her.

 

“What the fuck, Haught stuff?” Wynonna said shrugging Nicole off of her.

 

Nicole reached into her pocket and pulled out the envelope, “Here. This is for you to get out of debt with Bobo so you can stop dealing.”

 

Wynonna didn’t even look at the envelope, she just scoffed and turned around. “I’m not taking your pay off money.”

 

“But you’ll take people’s drug money?” Nicole said quickly moving in front of the brunette.

 

“Yeah. Weirdly enough I’m actually really fucking good at it,” Wynonna said trying to push past Nicole who wasn’t letting her.

 

“Are you saying you don’t want to get out of debt with Bobo?” Nicole asked with a frown. She grabbed Wynonna’s backpack from her back and stuffed the money in it, the other girl trying to wrestle it back from her. “Just fucking take it!” 

 

“What the hell?” Wynonna asked pulling her backpack back from the redhead. “Just leave me alone! I’m going to deal and that’s that.”

 

The anger practically burst out of Nicole, tips of her ears turning red as she felt the fire burning hot in her chest.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ are you thinking?” Nicole said pushing Wynonna back. The other girl stumbled backwards a little bit, blue eyes hardening when they looked up at her.

 

“What the fuck are  _ you  _ thinking?” Wynonna said rolling her shoulders back and stepping up to Nicole, “Why don’t you mind your own goddamn business for once!”

 

“Waverly just got you back and you’re pulling this shit?” Nicole said pointing at nothing, nostrils flaring, “You’re going to let yourself get put back in jail? Get taken away from her again? For what?”

 

Wynonna grabbed the collar of Nicole’s jacket and pulled her close, hissing at her dangerously. “Just because you want to get in my sister’s pants does  _ not  _ give you the right to talk to me like that. Do you hear me? You know nothing about this, Nicole.”

 

Nicole pushed Wynonna’s hands away from her and pushed on her shoulder again. “This is about more than just Waverly, idiot! I finally-,” Nicole felt her anger quell the slightest for a second when she realized the words about to come out of her mouth, but then it was back, “I finally have a real fucking friend. Not just in this town but-... _ Fuck, _ Wy!”

 

“Don’t do this, Haught,” Wynonna said, her voice cracking ever so slightly, “Don’t pull this shit on me. You hear? It’s enough to think I’m disappointing my sister and Gus, I-...I don’t need more people in my life to let down!”

 

“Well too late,” Nicole said, “You mean a lot. You know that? Not just to me or Waverly or Gus. To a lot of people. Okay? It would really fucking suck if you ended up in prison!”

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes, hands deep in her jacket pockets, “I’m not going to go to prison!”

 

“Really?” Nicole said with a humorless chuckle, “You really think that dealing  _ drugs  _ isn’t going to land you in prison? You’re eighteen! This is more than just juvie this time!”

 

“Fuck off,” Wynonna scoffed, “I can take care of myself.”

 

“Apparently not!” Nicole countered, “And is it really so bad to rely on someone every once in a while?”

 

Wynonna shook her head and scoffed, “Come off it-”

 

“I will not!” Nicole said, “Just let me help you. Let JC help you. Let  _ anyone  _ help you, Wynonna.”

 

The air was so cold that her breath was visible in angry puffs in front of her mouth. The silence between them held in the air for a moment, both of them just staring at each other.

 

“There are so many people who want to help,” Nicole said, “I wish you would see that.”

 

Wynonna looked away. “Yeah, well, maybe I just don’t deserve it.”

 

“Don’t,” Nicole said pointing a finger at her, “Don’t stand there and just feel sorry for yourself. The fact that you have people willing to help you,  _ wanting  _ to help you proves that you do deserve it. So don’t try to convince me otherwise.”

 

Nicole watched as Wynonna’s shoulders slumped a little. She looked over Nicole’s shoulder, blue eyes hard and difficult to read. Nicole saw the weak point in her armor and went for it, desperate to get through to her.

 

“You could ruin the relationship you just got back with Waverly. Are you willing to risk that? Forget me, forget Gus, forget everyone else! Are you willing to risk Waverly never speaking to you again? To just end up with polite phone calls and awkward family time on holidays?”

 

Wynonna stared at her for a moment and looked back off into the distance. Some of the tightness in Nicole’s chest dissipated as she saw Wynonna’s face soften. 

 

“She’s all I have left of my family,” Wynonna mumbled to herself. She looked down at her shoes and Nicole took a moment to try and get to her again.

 

“Are you willing to risk losing her? Forever?” Nicole asked softly.

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes despite the way Nicole could see her throat flexing anxiously. “I’m gonna stop, okay?” Wynonna said stiffly, “I’ll give ‘em the money and...I’ll fucking stop.”

 

Nicole let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and nodded. “Thank you.”

 

There was silence for a moment before Wynonna finally broke it. “And never like...do that again.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Get all...emotional on me and shit,” Wynonna said frowning at her, “I kinda hated it. I get it, I’m you’re...best friend. And you’re mine or whatever.”

 

Nicole’s smile practically split her face in two before she pulled Wynonna into a big hug. The dark haired girl awkwardly pat her back for a moment before realizing Nicole wasn’t going to let go any time soon. So she reluctantly returned the hug and they stood like that for a second, just letting all the anger drain out of them. Wynonna finally pushed Nicole away, but both of them were still smiling.

 

“Let me give you a ride home,” Nicole said pointing her thumb over her shoulder towards her car, “I was going there anyways.”

 

“Of fucking course you were,” Wynonna muttered as she started towards the car, “I’d give you shit about trying to bone my sister if I wasn’t trying to bone yours.”

 

Nicole stopped in her tracks, completely glazing over the part about Waverly to focus on what she had said about JC. 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Wynonna?” she shouted to her back. Wynonna looked over her shoulder and winked, taking off towards Nicole’s car in a jog. Nicole ran a hand through her hair and huffed, letting herself relax for a moment. Things were going to get back to normal. At least that’s what she told herself. And maybe-...maybe she could consider telling Waverly her feelings. 

 

Nicole unlocked her car and got in, Wynonna sliding in the other side.

 

“Alright, Ms. Daisy, let’s do this,” Wynonna said kicking her feet up on the dashboard. Nicole shoved her legs off and Wynonna shoved her back. Things were starting to feel like old times again.

 

“Are we going to talk about this thing with my sister?” Nicole asked as she started the car. But Wynonna just laughed and shrugged.

 

“I don’t know, Red, there’s not much to talk about,” she said innocently, blue eyes big as if to prove a point.

 

Nicole sighed and shook her head. “You’re both impossible.”

 

“It’s part of our charm,” Wynonna said with a wink as Nicole pulled out of the parking lot.

 

***

 

The next day, Nicole was over at the McCready house watching movies with Waverly and Wynonna. She sat between them on the couch in the living room, Wynonna so spread out over it that Nicole and Waverly were forced to the end of it. They were on their second movie, some romantic comedy Waverly had picked out. Wynonna usually complained all the way through these movies, but she was busy on her phone the entire time. Nicole shot her a suspicious look and Wynonna just rolled her eyes at her.

 

“I’m talking to your sister,” she hissed, “Stop looking at me like that, narc.”

 

Nicole wanted to question why she was talking to JC so fucking much but was distracted when Waverly laid down in her lap. She didn’t know what to do with her hands. They itched to feel Waverly’s hair between her fingers or touch her in some way, but she didn’t want to push it too far. Instead she settled one on Waverly’s waist and the other under her own leg to keep it from wandering.

 

Waverly’s constant...what appeared to be flirting, had taken a small toll on Nicole’s psyche. She wanted to give in and flirt back, but she always held off just a little bit. Waverly was a flirty person. She was friendly and touchy and sure that could be mistaken for flirting. Nicole didn’t want to assume that she had any actual interest in her other than friendship. She didn’t want to make the mistake of thinking Waverly wanted more than she did. It would just end in heartbreak for her in the end that way.

 

Wynonna’s phone rang and she picked it up with a small smile. “Hey, hold on a second, I’m going to go outside,” she said. Her voice was oddly soft and sweet. Nicole squinted at her as she stood up.

 

“I’ll be right back, freaks,” she said in the voice they were used to coming out of Wynonna’s mouth, “I won’t go far.”

 

Nicole squinted at her, “I’ll be able to see you through the window?”

 

“Yes!” Wynonna said with a roll of her eyes before she stalked off towards the back of the house, going into the backyard. She put the phone back to her ear as she opened the door, her voice soft again, “Sorry, Nicole’s really needy these days.”

 

The door shut, effectively stopping all eavesdropping. 

 

“Who do you think that was?” Nicole asked Waverly.

 

The girl in her lap shrugged and turned on her back so she could look up at Nicole. “She hasn’t gone missing today,” she said excitedly, “She was here all night and today. I don’t want to get my hopes up but-...maybe she’s done. With all that stuff.”

 

Nicole hadn’t told Waverly about her confrontation with Wynonna the day before. Not because she didn’t want to but...just because she hadn’t found the right time. But she figured now was as good a time as any.

 

“I think she’s...done,” Nicole said carefully.

 

Waverly shook her head, “Don’t get my hopes up. It’ll just hurt more when it’s not true.”

 

“No, well-” Nicole shrugged, “I talked to her yesterday.”

 

Waverly’s face dissolved to a neutral one as she blinked up at Nicole. “What?”

 

Nicole licked her lips, “I was...waiting for her after school and I saw her dealing. So I...confronted her.”

 

Waverly sat up then, looking at Nicole intensely, “You confronted her?”

 

“Yeah, I mean…,” she rubbed the back of her neck, “I gave her money to pay off her debt and told her to get her shit together and...I think she’s going to. Trying really hard anyways.”

 

Nicole didn’t know what she expected. She certainly didn’t expect a ticker tape parade, but she didn’t expect Waverly to get angry at her either.

 

“I-...can’t believe you,” Waverly said breathlessly. She stood up from the couch and crossed her arms tight over her chest protectively. “I can’t believe you went behind my back and...convinced her to stay.”

 

Nicole frowned and followed Waverly in standing up from the couch. She suddenly felt attacked and didn’t want to be on the low ground anymore. 

 

“What’s the big deal, Waves? I thought this would be a good thing.”

 

Waverly let out a harsh bark and shook her head at the taller girl. “Are you kidding me? I just-...the nerve of you!”

 

“I was helping!” Nicole said in disbelief, glad Gus had gone to Shorty’s for the day, “I thought I was helping you!”

 

“You didn’t think at all, did you?” Waverly said as she threw her hands up in frustration.

 

Nicole scoffed and ran a hand through her hair, trying to push down the frustration that was starting in her chest. She certainly never expected Waverly to be... _ mad  _ at her.

 

“I was trying to help,” Nicole said even as her voice shook with anger, “I thought this was what you wanted.”

 

“Well it’s not,” Waverly said quickly.

 

Nicole threw her hands up in the air in frustration. “You know what, Waverly, it’s really fucking hard to keep up with what you want these days!”

 

“Why are you still here then?!” Waverly shouted back at her.

 

“I don’t even know anymore!” Nicole said turning on her heels and stalking out of the house. But not before picking up her shoes on the way out. She slammed the door behind her, holding her shoes in her hand. The ground was freezing and her socks did nothing to protect her feet, but she would much rather suffer through that than stop for a second longer to put her shoes on.

 

She couldn’t believe Waverly. She couldn’t believe her for being  _ angry  _ at her for bringing Wynonna back. With that and the endless flirting...Nicole was at her wits end trying to figure out what she wanted. Maybe it was time to give up. Sliding into her car, her hands fumbled with the keys to start it. But once it did she took off towards her house. She gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white. 

 

The tears of frustration were gathering behind her eyes but she kept them at bay. She was done trying. If Waverly wanted to fix things, she was going to have to come to her.

 

***

 

Thirty-six text messages, twelve phone calls and two emails. 

 

All unanswered.

 

Waverly had been trying to get ahold of Nicole since the night before. After she had yelled at her, Wynonna came back in asking where she was going and Waverly just stomped up to her room. After all, Nicole had the nerve to talk to  _ her  _ sister about her issues. To convince her to stay...something Waverly hadn’t been able to do her entire life. Then Nicole waltzes in and suddenly Wynonna is willing to listen to her.  _ Nicole _ . Not her own sister. Her flesh and blood.

 

That part stung the most. 

 

It wasn’t that Nicole talked to Wynonna, it was that Wynonna  _ listened  _ to her. Waverly had been trying in vain for years to get Wynonna to listen to her. To reason. After the first time Wynonna got sent to juvie, Waverly had been attempting to get her off the path to trouble. It never worked and now...maybe now it was going to stick. But all those years of effort on her part were for nothing. Nicole came in and after only a few months Wynonna was listening to her.

 

Waverly had given up on Wynonna, she would admit that. She decided it was better to get used to the inevitable conclusion that Wynonna would be in jail before the end of the year. Maybe even before high school was over. She wanted to prepare herself for when it actually happened. It was just like all the years before where she would try her best to reason with her sister but...she wouldn’t listen.

 

Waverly realized she wasn’t mad at Nicole for talking to her. She was mad because she couldn’t get Wynonna to listen. All the guilt from yelling at Nicole flooded into her mind. It laid heavy in her chest and she immediately texted Nicole, saying she wanted to talk to her. When the text went unanswered for more than ten minutes well...that was alarming. Nicole had never ignored her texts. Not recently anyways.

 

_ Waverly: Nicole, can we talk? _

 

_ Waverly: Please? _

 

_ Waverly: I’m sorry I yelled at you. _

 

It was basically a variation of the same three text messages that she sent over and over. All getting slightly more frantic as time ticked on. Then the calls and emails went unanswered and Waverly wondered if Nicole would ever talk to her again. Her heart ached at the thought. They had been so close to...something.

 

She didn’t know what, but it was something. Waverly had let herself be a little more free with Nicole lately. As in she let herself flirt with her. She’d touch her arm too long or just get as close as she could to her at all times. There had been so many times that she had gotten close to just reaching up and kissing Nicole right on the lips. But that fear still gripped her, held her back. She was afraid of ruining everything. Things were nice the way they were. They could flirt and...essentially be coupley but without the pressure of being a couple. There was no chance that Waverly could ruin everything this way. The only way she could is well...if she kissed Nicole.

 

Waverly lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling, phone on her chest. She was getting impatient. There was loud music coming from Wynonna’s room which usually meant not to bother her. She had been on her phone nonstop for the last couple of days but Waverly didn’t question it. As long as she was home. The music seemed to hit a certain decibel that made Waverly cringe and Waverly had enough. She left her room and traveled across the hall to knock on her sister’s door. The wood practically vibrated with how loud the music was and...not surprisingly, Wynonna couldn’t hear her. So Waverly just opened the door to see Wynonna lounging on the bed, headphones in her ears and obviously chatting with someone over the phone.

 

“You’re not even listening to it?” Waverly shouted in disbelief as she marched over to the radio and turned the dial down. 

 

Wynonna shot up in the bed, noticing Waverly for the first time and holding the phone to her chest to hide the screen. “What the fuck, Waves? What happened to privacy?”

 

“I knocked, you didn’t answer,” Waverly said looking at her curiously, “Who are you talking to?”

 

“No one,” Wynonna said before moving her phone just far enough away to look at the screen. She talked into the microphone on her headphones, “Hey, I’ll call you later. Yeah. Okay, bye.”

 

Wynonna ripped her headphones from her ears and threw her phone at the end of her bed.

 

“Was that music really necessary?” Waverly said with her hands on her hips, “Are you  _ trying _ to chase everyone out of this house?”

 

“Just because Haught Stuff is mad at you doesn’t mean you have to take it out on me,” Wynonna said sitting up on the bed. Waverly blew a piece of hair from her face and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

 

“Yes, well, I’m mad at her too,” she said stiffly.

 

Wynonna raised an eyebrow at her, “Why? You were the one who was a total dick.”

 

“Was not,” Waverly said.

 

“Then tell me what she did,” Wynonna said.

 

Waverly tightened her arms in front of her chest. “She...talked to you.”

 

Wynonna scoffed and laid back down on the bed, “Yeah. You’re being a dick.”

 

“I’m just saying! She went behind my back and-”

 

“And tried to get through to your idiot sister about how much jail would suck,” Wynonna finished for her, back to fiddling on her phone, “I’m really not built for jail. I would be eaten alive with a bod like this.”

 

Waverly rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of her sister’s bed. “I feel bad, I do,” Waverly admitted, “But she yelled at me too.”

 

“After you yelled at her first,” Wynonna said, “She's always got puppy eyes for you, it was a bit refreshing to watch her stomp out of here all angry like that. Kinda upset I only saw the tail end of it.”

 

Waverly felt her heart squeeze in her chest and picked at a hole in Wynonna’s bedspread that looked suspiciously like a cigarette burn. “She gets puppy eyes for me?”

 

“Yes. It’s disgusting,” Wynonna said dropping her phone to her chest to look at her sister, “I wish you’d either kiss her or cut the poor girl loose already.”

 

“I-...” Waverly stopped herself, sucking the other words back into her lungs, “You don’t think she’d hate it if I kissed her?”

 

Wynonna frowned at Waverly, “You like her too, baby girl?”

 

Waverly picked at the hole, pulling a string that made the comforter unravel a little bit. “I mean...yeah.”

 

“I fucking knew it,” Wynonna said more to herself before addressing Waverly again, “Then get your head out of your ass and do something about it.”

 

“I’m not-...what if she...doesn’t like it?” Waverly shrugged, her nerves coming through, “She’s kissed a lot of girls and...done a lot more  _ stuff _ than me.”

 

“Waverly, you could be the worst kisser and smell like feet and that girl would still be head over heels for you,” Wynonna said sitting up so she could look at Waverly better, “Trust me. You should just woman up and go for it.”

 

“You think so?” Waverly asked softly, wrinkling her nose as her heart fluttered.

 

“I know so,” Wynonna confirmed. 

 

The brunette smiled at her sister and got some comfort from her words. “If she’ll ever even talk to me again.”

 

“Go apologize, dumbass,” Wynonna said affectionately, “She’ll never be able to say no to your face. I know how that is.” She sighed wistfully and looked at her phone. Waverly hit the top of Wynonna’s thigh and she feigned offense.

 

“You’re going to have to tell me about whatever this-” Waverly gestured to her sister’s phone, “-is at some point.”

 

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Wynonna smirked.

 

“That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard,” Waverly said pushing her sister’s knee playfully.

 

“Whatever just-...go get your girl,” Wynonna said with an exaggerated gag.

 

“I’m not going to get anyone,” Waverly said standing up, “I’m just going to...make her talk to me. We’ll start there.”

 

Wynonna just grunted something at her as Waverly left, eyes back on her phone. Nicole obviously wasn’t going to answer her phone calls so she had to take a more drastic approach. She grabbed a coat and threw it on, running down the stairs. She stopped behind Gus and kissed her cheek quickly.

 

“I’m going over to Nicole’s,” Waverly said as she pulled on her boots.

 

Gus looked up from her book, “Just you? Not Wynonna?”

 

“Nope,” Waverly said as she finished lacing them up.

 

“Okay then. Have fun. Don’t stay out too late,” Gus said with a smile Waverly didn’t want to decipher at the moment. She went out to her Jeep and made sure the heater was turned on full blast. Turning on the car, Patsy Cline played through the speakers. It was the same CD she always had in there, the same one that was in there since the day Curtis died. She couldn’t bring herself to take his favorite CD out of the radio. It would be worn and skipping every other word before she did. At least these days she could turn on her car without that stab of pain in her chest that felt like she was hearing news of his death all over again.

 

She drove as quickly as she could to Nicole’s house with the snow falling, coating the ground with a blanket of white. Her hands were fidgeting on the steering wheel the entire time as if they were trying to physically work out her nerves. When she pulled up to the front of the house, she saw the bedroom light on in Nicole’s room, hope filling her chest.

 

Waverly sat in the car for a moment, trying to dig up the courage to even get out. She knew Nicole was behind that door. She also knew that Nicole had feelings for her and that was...the scariest part. She didn’t know if she was any good at this whole...being a good girlfriend thing. But now she was jumping ahead of herself. Nicole might not even want a girlfriend. Waverly shook her head as her thoughts started to get away from her. Taking a deep breath, she quelled her nerves a little and put her hand on the door handle.

 

Getting out of the car, she walked up to the door. Each step took extra effort, heart beating dramatically in her chest. When she finally made it to the door, she knocked nervously. There was some scuffling on the other side and some muffled voices, but eventually Jessica opened the door.

 

“Hello, Mrs. Haught,” Waverly said with her wide, parent pleasing smile, “How are you today?”

 

“Jessica, dear,” the older woman said with a wink, “And I’m-...good. But I’m sorry to say if you’re looking for Nicky she’s-...busy.”

 

Waverly felt her face fall, but tried to recover. “Oh, um...is she?”

 

“Yeah, lots of homework,” Jessica said with a slow nod. It was apparent she was lying and Waverly wasn’t going to let go that easy.

 

“Do you think it’s anything I can help with, or-?”

 

Jessica shook her head, “I’m sorry, dear. Maybe try tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah,” Waverly said sadly.

 

Jessica looked up towards the stairs behind her then lowered her voice, “Listen, I don’t know what’s going on with you two, but I’m sure Nicky will come around soon. She always does you know. ‘Specially for you. She’s just more sensitive than she likes to let on.”

 

Waverly licked her lips and swallowed down the emotion threatening to come up her throat. “Sure. I’ll um...I’m sure she’ll come around I’ll just...I’ll try calling. Again,” she said, her voice trailing off, “Thank you, Mrs.-...Jessica.”

 

The older woman smiled sadly at her and closed the door as Waverly turned around. She felt the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she walked slowly over to her car. She sighed as the first tear fell. Everything was fucked up. Everything had been completely and utterly fucked up and it was her fault. She shouldn’t have yelled at Nicole for succeeding in the thing she’d been trying to do for years. She should have just let herself be happy that Wynonna was back. But she had to go and ruin it. 

 

Putting her hand on the car handle, Waverly let out a shuddery breath before the sadness really hit her in the chest. She rested her forehead on the frame of her car, unable to bring herself to get in just yet. Her shoulders shook in a sob, but no sound left her mouth.

 

“Waverly!” she heard Nicole shout, the sound of a door opening and closing in the distance, “Wait!”

 

_ This is it, _ she thought to herself, forehead still against the cold metal of the car,  _ This is when Nicole tells me she’s done. For good. _

 

She heard the crunch of fresh snow under Nicole’s feet as she approached her. Waverly kept her eyes closed, not quite ready to face Nicole. To face the rejection. She turned her body but her eyes were still closed, arms crossed tight in front of her chest.

 

“Waves,” Nicole said softly. She felt a soft touch on her arms and let her eyes open. Brown eyes looked back at her, concern written on her features. Waverly looked at the big coat wrapped around her haphazardly like she’d come out in a rush. She had gloves on her hands, boots untied. And she was beautiful.

 

“Hey,” Waverly said forcing a small smile, “Sorry, I-...I should have gotten the hint. I just-...I had to talk to you.”

 

“Waverly,” Nicole started, but Waverly interrupted.

 

“Wait, I just-...I need to,” she took a deep breath and let another sob escape. Nicole looked like she wanted to move forward, but stayed put, hands fidgeting awkwardly at her sides. Waverly could feel the hot tears leaking down her face, warming her cold cheeks before they settled just under her jaw. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just jealous I guess...that Wynonna would listen to you and not me. My own sister wouldn’t listen to me and it hurt and now I've messed everything up-”

 

She interrupted her own rambling with a sob that wracked her entire body, arms tightening around her chest. She felt Nicole pull her into her arms and her face instantly pressed to her collarbone, finding comfort in her scent. Nicole stiffened for a moment, arms encircling her loosely like she didn’t want to commit to the hug. After a moment she felt the redhead relax and tighten her hold on Waverly. Nicole just held her like that for a moment, and Waverly reveled in it. After all, it was probably going to be the last time she got to feel it, so she was going to soak it in.

 

“I’m sorry,” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s chest.

 

Nicole hushed her soothingly, hands rubbing up and down Waverly’s back. “Waves, it’s okay,” she said softly into Waverly’s hair, “I promise.”

 

Waverly sniffled and pulled back just enough to look up at Nicole, “You’re not mad at me?”

 

“No,” she said with a small smile, “I was but...now I’m not. I promise you. I’m over it.”

 

“Really?” Waverly asked as hope floated in her chest. Nicole reached up and gently wiped tears from the shorter girl’s face. She leaned into the touch, even if the fabric of Nicole’s gloves was rough against her cheek. Her heart fluttered as Nicole looked down at her like she was...special. Like she was her world. “I was really dumb about Wynonna. I shouldn’t be mad just because she-...I guess I just hoped that I would be the reason she’d stay. You know?”

 

Nicole shook her head slowly. “Oh, Waverly, it is because of you.”

 

Waverly faltered, lips tripping over her words. “W-what?”

 

“All I did was make Wynonna listen to reason,” Nicole said softly, fingers pushing hair behind Waverly’s ear, “You’re the reason she wanted to stay. You always have been. Always will be. You’re her sister. She doesn’t want to lose you just as much as you don’t want to lose her.”

 

Waverly looked at her in shock, eyebrows raising into her hairline as she processed the words. “I-...are you sure?”

 

“I know for a fact.”

 

“I didn’t mess anything up? With her or with...you?” Waverly asked, vulnerability laced in her tone. She watched as Nicole’s brows furrowed ever so softly. She brought her hands down from in front of her chest and slipped them into Nicole’s coat, fingers playing nervously with the hem of her shirt on either side of her hips.

 

“Definitely not,” Nicole breathed out. She pulled off her gloves and let them fall onto the ground. Waverly frowned in confusion but immediately softened as soon as Nicole put a hand on either side of her face. Nicole’s hands were warm on her cheeks and she felt her heart rate pick up when she realized how close their faces were. 

 

“I’m wholly devoted to you, Waverly Earp,” Nicole whispered so softly that even the snow falling around them was louder, “I wish you would see that.”

 

Waverly’s heart thundered in her chest, blood rushing through her ears. “I do,” Waverly whispered back, “I do now.”

 

Licking her lips, Waverly felt a surge of bravery. Now was the time. Now was the time to kiss Nicole. She felt it. She couldn’t form the words she wanted to form. More than anything she wanted to shout how she was devoted to her too. Had been longer than she’d admit to herself. But the words were stuck and... _ this was it. _

 

Even so she could still feel the voice in the back of her head telling her to run. To just take a step back and let this little game they were playing go on a little longer. Maybe Nicole would make a move first. Waverly just...wasn’t good at this. She thought of all the times just over the break that she had chickened out.

 

On New Years, when Nicole was teaching her basketball, that one time that Nicole picked a piece of lint off of her collar...then there was that time they were just watching a movie and Nicole fell asleep and was snoring a little bit and it was  _ adorable. _

 

She sighed, shutting her eyes briefly. For a moment she focused on what Wynonna said. Nicole liked her. Really liked her. Everyone seemed to see it so there really wasn’t a risk in kissing her. Was there? But what if she psyched herself up to kiss her and Nicole didn’t want a girlfriend again? It might actually kill Waverly. Though maybe having Nicole for just a moment, just one kiss, would be worth it. She told herself it would and opened her eyes again.

 

Waverly lifted herself on her tiptoes a little, watching Nicole’s eyes dart down to her lips and back up. She leaned forward until their noses just barely brushed. The nerves bundled in her stomach. It would only take a couple more inches to press their lips together. Not even that. Waverly lifted herself up a little more, eyes fluttering closed, their lips just a hairsbreadth apart until-

 

She panicked. 

 

The nerves took over her chest and she moved her head at the last second to catch the corner of Nicole’s mouth instead. She could feel Nicole’s breath on her cheek as she let the kiss linger on the corner of her lips. Nicole’s grip tightened around Waverly and she cursed herself for giving up at the last second. 

 

Waverly had to be brave. She wanted to kiss Nicole, dammit, and she knew Nicole wanted to kiss her. She just knew it. 

 

Before she lost her nerve again, she turned her head just slightly until their lips touched, pressed together in the softest kiss. She felt Nicole gasp against her, both of them realizing what was happening at the same time. 

 

If possible, Nicole gripped her tighter and Waverly’s heart exploded in her chest. It was like fireworks were exploding behind her eyes as she kissed Nicole. She squeezed her eyes closed even tighter and felt Nicole tentatively deepen the kiss. Despite the cold, Waverly’s whole body felt warm.

 

Waverly looped her arms all the way around Nicole’s waist, sure she could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, and moved her lips against the redhead’s. She gripped the back of Nicole’s shirt, hardly able to believe that this was happening. It was  _ finally happening. _ She was standing here kissing Nicole. And she was kissing her back. And god damn it was amazing.

 

They both pulled back reluctantly, foreheads still pressed together like their lips couldn’t bare to be too far apart anymore.

 

“Wow,” Waverly breathed out, “You know how long I’ve been waiting to do that?”

 

“Probably not as long as me,” Nicole said as smiles lit up their faces, “I think I’ve been waiting my whole life for a kiss like that.”

 

Waverly smiled so widely her eyes crinkled at the corners, happiness practically oozing from her. “See, romantic,” Waverly said before closing the gap between their lips again, unable to go too long without kissing her.

 

A cold gust of wind blew at them and Waverly shivered. Nicole pulled away despite Waverly’s grunt of protest and smiled down at her.

 

“Want to go in? Watch a movie?” Nicole asked as she kissed Waverly softly. She giggled against the taller girl’s lips and nodded, still fighting the smile down on her face.

 

“Let’s go,” Waverly said taking Nicole’s hand from her face and lacing their fingers together. She followed Nicole into the house, practically skipping. “What should we watch?” she asked.

 

“Whatever you want,” Nicole said, not even noticing her mom’s eyes follow them up the stairs with a knowing smile.

 

Waverly followed Nicole into her room, palms suddenly sweaty as she let go of the other girl’s hand. Trying to keep herself busy, she took the familiar path to Nicole’s desk to get her laptop and set it on the bed. 

 

She had... _ kissed Nicole. _ They actually  _ kissed _ . Waverly felt giddy at just the thought, watching Nicole as she awkwardly went to shut the door, thought for a moment, then opened it again. This happened a couple of times before Nicole finally closed it. Waverly bit her lip and watched as Nicole spun around quickly, tripping a little over her own sock. She tried to hide her giggle behind her hand but Nicole blushed anyways.

 

“You’re cute,” Waverly said sitting on the bed and crossing her legs in front of her.

 

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck in the way that made Waverly swoon every time. She walked back to the bed and stood awkwardly at the end. Waverly pat the spot next to her and Nicole didn’t need to be told twice to fill the space next to her. Nicole sighed and looked at Waverly like she was...well it made Waverly warm from the inside out.

 

“Can I kiss you again?” Nicole asked softly, eyes darting down to Waverly’s lips. The brunette blushed and resisted just tackling the other girl right then and there.

 

Waverly nodded pushing some hair behind her ear. Nicole smiled brightly and leaned over, kissing Waverly so softly she could barely feel it. Waverly’s eyes fluttered closed, her hand coming up to cup the redhead’s cheek. Their kisses stayed soft for a moment before Waverly tugged on Nicole’s collar to pull her closer. The bold move caught both of them off balance and Waverly fell back on the bed with a squeak. 

 

Nicole lifted herself off of Waverly, holding herself up with her arms. She was basically as far as she could be away from Waverly with the shorter girl’s hands still on her collar. Waverly blushed and tugged Nicole closer, lifting herself up to meet her lips halfway. She felt Nicole relax against her, heart still thrumming like electricity was running through her body. She pulled Nicole back down, her back hitting the mattress as they kissed. Nicole’s body was half on hers, half on the mattress. The weight was comforting, something Waverly could definitely get addicted to.

 

Waverly wondered if it would always feel like this when she kissed Nicole. Like a dream was coming true. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck as their lips moved together slowly. Waverly liked this pace, like they were taking their time. It had been a long time coming so she didn’t feel the need to rush anything right now.

 

They both pulled away for air, lips red and parted as they looked at each other. Nicole smiled so widely her dimples were on display. Waverly leaned up and kissed each of them softly.

 

“Hey, Waves,” Nicole whispered, “This may feel-...maybe it’s because I’m excited or whatever but-...can I um...are we-?”

 

She hung her head in embarrassment and Waverly kissed whatever part of her face she could reach to get Nicole to look at her again. “What?” she asked pushing some red hair behind Nicole’s ear.

 

Nicole shrugged, “I was just wondering if we were-...could be-...girlfriends?”

 

Waverly’s heart burst in her chest at the sentiment, playing with the short hairs at the base of Nicole’s skull. “I mean, I don’t just make out with anyone you know,” Waverly teased, “Unlike some people.”

 

Nicole blushed and rolled her eyes, “Low blow.”

 

“Sorry,” Waverly said pecking Nicole’s lips again. Really any excuse to kiss her, she would take. “I would love to be your girlfriend.”

 

“Really?” Nicole asked with wide eyes.

 

“Really,” Waverly said kissing her again, “This whole thing is...kind of a dream really.”

 

Nicole blushed and ducked her head again, looking up at Waverly through her lashes, “Yeah? It’s...I can’t believe it’s real. I feel like I’m going to wake up at any moment.”

 

They kissed for a few more moments before Waverly whispered against Nicole’s lips. “Should we pick a movie?”

 

“Yeah,” Nicole said as her hand squeezed Waverly’s hip, “we should.”

  
Neither of them made a move to open the computer as they made up for lost time.


	14. the problem with keeping secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooooooooo everyone! Welcome to this weeks installment. Now that their first kiss is out of the way, time to break them up! Just kidding. We're not going to do that. We figured you all might deserve some fluff after all that waiting, so here we go! Courtest of TheGayNerd!
> 
> If you want to yell at theGayNerd, find her here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamthegaynerd) or here [Tumblr](https://thenerdyemo.tumblr.com).
> 
> And you can find me here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz) or here [Tumblr](http://bootz-n-catz.tumblr.com).

“Okay, okay. Tell me again how you swept Waverly off of her feet!” JC squeaked in excitement over the phone. 

 

Nicole rolled her eyes at her sister, her face ached from the constant smile that had refused to leave her face since Waverly had kissed her a few hours ago. 

 

“I didn't sweep Waverly off of her feet-” Nicole blushed rubbing the back of her neck. 

 

“Oh shut up, you idiot! There was definitely sweeping!” JC chimed. 

 

“You're such a nerd,” the redhead chuckled. 

 

Her lips still tingled with the feeling of Waverly’s lips pressed against her own. Her stomach flipped as her mind raced through what had happened. If it wasn't for the fact that she could still feel Waverly pressed up against her Nicole might of questioned if it had all been real. 

 

“Whatever,” the older Haught puffed, “I get to say I told you so now, right?” 

 

“No,” Nicole sighed, at least  _ trying  _ to sound annoyed? 

 

“Well I'm going to anyway-” 

 

“Jessica  _ Charlotte _ Haught,  _ don't. You. Dare, _ ” the redhead warned playfully. 

 

“I-” JC started, ignoring her sister. 

 

“Jess...” Nicole tried.

 

JC continued anyway, “-told.”

 

“Shut it!” 

 

“-you so!” JC rushed out, probably knowing Nicole would cut her off if she dragged it out much longer. 

 

“You're such a dweeb, you know that?” 

 

“And you're a hopeless romantic,” JC pointed out wistfully. 

 

“Whatever, just… do me a favour? Don't tell Wynonna anything yet okay?  _ Please _ . I want to do this right, J, and at Waverly’s pace. I want her to tell people, especially Wy, in her own time. Got it?” Nicole asked her voice suddenly serious. 

 

JC sighed down the phone, “Fiiine,” 

 

“I'm serious.” 

 

“I knooow, I won't say anything. On Fort Haught and banana shakes,” JC promised.

 

“On Fort Haught and banana shakes,” Nicole nodded.

 

Nicole let out a breath that she didn't realise she'd been holding. Without a shadow of a doubt she knew that her and Waverly’s relationship was safe with her big sister. Sure she knew that anyway, but, when either of them pulled out that promise, it was sacred and binding. Saved only for the most important of secrets. 

 

The redhead thought back to when she was around five or six years old and Nicholas had built her and JC a wooden Fort in the backyard. Somewhere for the two of them to escape when Jason's constant crying got to be too much. It was basically a wooden shack with a board over the door with ‘Haught’ painted in white letters. He hadn't  _ always  _ been a terrible father.

 

After that the two sisters spent most days and evenings playing in there or watching DVDs on JC’s portable DVD player in their own personal sanctuary. Drinking banana milkshakes until they felt sick. 

 

When Nicole was eight she'd shared their sanctuary with a girl she had a crush on at the time, Rachel Davis. When JC caught them playing knights and princesses in there the one day she blew a gasket and kicked the younger girl out, claiming it was for Haught family members  _ only. _ JC made Nicole swear on ‘Fort Haught and banana shakes’ that she wouldn't bring anyone else to their secret hideaway again, sealing it by spitting on her hand, getting the younger Haught to do the same before they shook on it. 

 

They'd dropped the handshake when they were old enough to realise just how gross it was but the promise had remained.

 

“Nicky?” JC asked like she was waiting for an answer, breaking through the memory.

 

“Huh. Yeah?” 

 

“Have you told mom?” JC asked again. 

 

“Nope. Not until-” 

 

“Waverly’s ready,” JC finished for her. 

 

“Exactly,” the redhead smiled as thoughts of Waverly filled her mind again. 

 

Nicole’s phone beeped in her ear, catching her attention. She pulled it away in time to see a text from Waverly pop up in the notification bar. Her stomach erupted into butterflies seeing the brunettes name. 

 

“I gotta go,” the younger Haught blurted out. 

 

“Okay? Um-” 

 

“Waverly’s just texted and I promised I'd call her as soon as she got home,” Nicole blushed. 

 

“Is this how it's going to be now, sis?” the older Haught asked playfully, Nicole could hear a hint of hurt in her sister’s voice. 

 

“No, of course not I just-” 

 

“It's all new and exciting,” JC offered. 

 

“Yeah,” she agreed, “I'll Skype you tomorrow ‘kay?” 

 

“You’d better!” her sister threatened.

 

“I will! Love you, awesome nerd!” 

 

“Love you too,” the older redhead said before hanging up the call. 

 

Nicole scrambled to open up the text from Waverly, her fingers stumbled a few times before she managed to open it. 

 

_ Waverly: I'm home  _

 

Three kissy face Emojis accompanying the two words. 

 

Nicole tapped Waverly’s name with her thumb and pulled the phone to her ear, heart pounding in excitement to hear her girlfriends voice. Waverly was her  _ girlfriend. _

 

She wasn't sure that thought would ever not make her stomach flip and heart flutter. 

 

***

 

Since Homeroom that morning, the minutes had ticked by far too slowly for Nicole’s liking. Her and Waverly had only briefly managed to see each other before the first bell at the redhead’s locker. The school already busy with students rushing around the halls leaving the pair with no time alone to greet each other the way they had wanted to. 

 

Waverly had promised they would find some time alone together at lunch as she played with the buttons of Nicole’s Letterman jacket. The brunette standing a little too close to be considered just friends to anyone paying attention to them. Luckily everyone seemed to be too distracted with their own morning routines to even throw a glance their way. 

 

The way Waverly was looking up at her made Nicole’s stomach erupt into a swarm of butterflies. The faint brush of the brunette’s fingers against Nicole’s abdomen through the fabric of her shirt as she adjusted and readjusted the taller girl’s jacket sent jolts of electricity coursing through her. 

 

Nicole fought back the urge to pull her girlfriend in for a kiss reminding herself where her and Waverly actually were. Sure the secrecy added a level of excitement to their relationship but honestly all Nicole wanted to do was pull Waverly into her arms and kiss her.

 

Having Waverly so close as she played with her Letterman was making it difficult for Nicole to keep her level head, her better judgement already losing she reached out for Waverly’s hand hanging at her side. Barely feeling soft skin underneath her touch when Rosita and Eliza appeared next to them. Snatching her hand away, Nicole shoved it in her pocket and shifted her weight from one foot to the other to calm her nerves. Silently cursing them and their shit timing. The dark haired girl and the blonde greeted them as Rosita pulled her books out of the locker. 

 

The redhead had excused herself quickly after that, hesitating for a moment as the need to kiss Waverly overtook her again. She gave a crooked smile, unable to keep the disappointment off of her face. Something she could've sworn she saw in Waverly’s eyes as well as they looked back at her before she turned on her heel and left.

 

“What's her deal?” Nicole heard Rosita ask behind her as she walked away. 

 

Nicole looked back up at the clock at the front of the classroom again, tapping her pen impatiently against her notebook. There was still a grueling five minutes of European History left before she'd have to start all over again counting down the minutes of her Psychology class before lunch. 

 

Could this day be going any slower?

 

Nicole flipped to the back of her notebook deciding to kill the last few minutes by writing a note for Waverly to let the brunette know she was thinking about her. A lot.

 

_ Dear Waverly, _

_ I'm sat in European History right now which is boring as hell. It's not usually but it especially is today because all I can think about is you and how much I want to kiss you. Wynonna keeps giving me a look every time you come up by the way. But I'm also sure her and JC are hiding something. Anyways. Five minutes left in class and only one more class until I can see you at lunch. And I can't wait! _

_ -N _

 

Carefully she ripped the paper from her notebook and folded it writing Waverly’s name on it with a love heart at the end before sliding it into the pocket of her Letterman. 

 

As soon as the lesson had ended Nicole was out of her seat and the door in a flash. Her feet moved quickly to allow her enough time to take the long way to Psychology so she could leave Waverly the note that was burning a hole in her pocket. Subconsciously her hand moved to pat her jacket, feeling the outline of the folded paper through the material. 

 

The redhead checked over her shoulders before pulling the note from her pocket and sliding it into Waverly’s locker, her fingers lingered on it for a moment. A small smile crept across her face at the thought of her girlfriend opening it. 

 

“What are you doing?” came an all too familiar voice from behind her making Nicole jump. She was sure her feet actually left the ground as she clutched a hand to her chest. 

 

Nicole turned to see Wynonna smirking at her, arms folded across her chest and tapping her foot on the floor. 

 

“I'm not doing anything,” Nicole lied trying to keep the panic off of her face. 

 

“Then why are you sneaking around by Waverly’s locker, Nicky?” Wynonna sing songed drawing out the ‘Y’. 

 

Nicole shoved her hands in her pockets and started off down the corridor to her next class, Wynonna hot on her heels. 

 

“I wasn't sneaking,” 

 

Wynonna fell instep next to the redhead, a shit eating grin on her face as she shot Nicole a questioning look. 

 

“S’what it looked like to me Haught Stuff,” the brunette beamed. 

 

Nicole nervously rubbed the back of her neck letting out a low breath to steady herself. 

 

Wynonna jumped in front of Nicole, pointing a finger in her face with a suspicious look in her eye. “You're nervous.” 

 

“Am not,” the taller girl mumbled. 

 

Wynonna wiggled her finger with a smirk. “You are to! Your sister does the same thing when she's nervous!” 

 

Nicole raised an eyebrow at Wynonna with her own suspicious look, “And how would you know what JC does when she's nervous, Wy?” 

 

“I notice things,” the eldest Earp shrugged before turning and carrying on down the hall. 

 

“Wynonna,” Nicole warned. 

 

“Come on, little Haught, were gonna be late for Psych.” 

 

Nicole jogged after her best friend catching up to her quickly, “You hate Psychology…and don't deflect, I hate when you do that.” 

 

“No one's deflecting, Nicky, if I have any hope of graduating this year I need to pass  _ all  _ of my classes remember?”

 

Nicole stumbled in shock at hearing  _ Wynonna Earp  _ talk about graduating. Obviously Nicole believed in her best friend enough to know she could graduate. She'd even offered to help her study on the car ride home Friday. Was it only three days ago? So much had happened in such a short space of time that Nicole was having difficulty keeping up. That, and the fact that Waverly continued to prove to be quite the distraction. 

 

“Y-you-...You're thinking about that stuff? Graduating I mean?” Nicole stuttered out. 

 

Wynonna scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. “Don't make a big deal out of it,” she said with a pointed look. 

 

“So are you going to tell me what the deal is between you and my sister?” Nicole said casually changing the subject. 

 

“Nope,” Wynonna grinned popping the ‘P’, “Are you?” 

 

“Don't know what you're talking about, Earp,” Nicole avoided the brunette’s eye as she opened the door to their classroom. 

 

“Uhuh, sure you don't,” Wynonna raised her eyebrow and gave Nicole a look that told her she didn't believe a word. 

 

It wasn't her place to say anything Nicole reminded herself. It was down to Waverly when she felt ready, even if she did feel guilty for lying to her best friend. 

 

Nicole threw her biggest dimpled smile at Wynonna with a look of innocence before taking her seat. 

 

The brunette pointed her index finger from one side of Nicole’s face to the other with a pointed look. “Those things may work on my baby sister, but they won't work on me…not yours anyway.” Wynonna muttered the last part. 

 

Nicole groaned and shook her head, before she could push Wynonna further the teacher came in hushing the class to start the lesson. Nicole ran her hand through her hair feeling Wynonna’s eyes on her, she had a feeling she'd be dodging the older Earp’s questions a lot from now on. Wynonna had never been one to let things drop when she wanted answers.

 

Today was definitely going to be a long day. 

 

***

 

After what felt like forever, it was finally lunch. Wynonna had struggled to keep up with Nicole as she walked quickly to the cafeteria, trying not to be too obvious and eager to see Waverly. 

 

The redhead made her way to the lunch line and went through the motions as her eyes scanned the cafeteria, sure enough at her usual table Nicole spotted long brunette hair. Waverly had her back to her and was talking to Dolls, Jeremy, Chrissy and Rosita about something that she was clearly excited about. If the hand and arm movements were anything to go by. 

 

“Helloooo, Earth to Haught,” Wynonna waved a hand in front of her face. 

 

“Sorry,” Nicole mumbled not really paying attention.

 

Almost as if she could feel Nicole’s eyes on her Waverly turned and locked eyes with the redhead instantly. She watched a little dumbstruck as Waverly’s face lit up. 

 

Nicole gave a tentative wave, sure the look on her face resembled a love sick puppy…or a love struck teen. If she was being honest, that's exactly how she felt. 

 

“I swear you and Waverly are getting worse,” Wynonna gagged pushing in front of Nicole. 

 

“What?” Nicole asked, not really paying attention to her best friend with her eyes still focused on Waverly as the brunette gave her a shy smile. 

 

She felt breathless with how beautiful and adorable her girlfriend looked in that moment. Hair loose down her back in her cheerleader uniform, looking at Nicole like seeing her had just made her year. 

 

“Gross,” the eldest Earp muttered, her tongue flopping out of her mouth in disgust as she wrinkled her nose. Nicole shoved at Wynonna’s arm with shoulder, holding her tray in her hands. 

 

“Like you and JC are much better,” she quipped ignoring the uncomfortable flop of her stomach and trying not to think too much about it. Nicole walked off towards their usual table before the brunette had chance to say anything else.

 

Waverly slid along the bench making space for Nicole as she approached, the redhead taking her seat willingly next to the brunette. There wasn't much room for Nicole’s lanky frame but she wasn't complaining as their sides pressed up against each other sending a jolt through her. 

 

Nicole felt a weight on her thigh and looked down to see Waverly’s hand, palm up, waiting for her own. She quickly looked at Waverly her eyes a little wide, silently asking her if it was okay. The brunette just smiled back at her and tapped the back of her hand against Nicole’s leg a little impatiently. 

 

Not needing to be told twice Nicole subtly slid her hand off of the tabletop, keeping an eye on everyone to make sure no one was looking, she slid her hand into Waverly’s. The conversation between their group of misfits flowing in much the same way it always did. 

 

Satisfied no one had noticed Nicole finally allowed herself to relax and tried to concentrate on what was being said as Waverly stroked along her index finger and knuckle with the pad of her thumb. 

 

She managed to keep up with the conversation relatively well despite being a little distracted by her girlfriend, thankful that the conversation hadn't required much input from her. 

 

Waverly dropped Nicole’s hand a stood quickly, the redhead feeling the loss instantly, she looked up at the brunette a little confused. 

 

“Nicky would you mind helping me with something quickly?” Waverly asked an unreadable look on her face. 

 

Nicole looked at Waverly with a blank expression, more than a little confused, until Waverly flicked her eyes towards the cafeteria door and back to her again. 

 

“Oh! I mean, um, yeah of course I can help with…the thing,” the redhead said getting to her feet and nearly falling over the bench as she climbed over it. Her cheeks filling with heat that reached the tip of her ears.

 

Nicole saw Chrissy shoot the pair a curious look from the corner of her eye a smile on her face as she looked between the redhead and Waverly. 

 

“We'll see you guys later,” the youngest Earp smiled politely already dragging Nicole away by her arm. 

 

“See you later,” Nicole called back letting her girlfriend pull her along. 

 

Waverly only stopped when the two of them reached the girls bathroom and pulled Nicole into the end cubicle, locking the door behind them. Honestly, Nicole wasn't even sure how they got there. Too caught up in the brunette smiling at her over her shoulder as they walked through the halls. 

 

Nicole went to speak but was cut off when her breath caught in her throat as Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck and pulled her down until their foreheads were resting together.

 

She thought the effect Waverly had on her before was distracting, that was nothing compared to now. The youngest Earp consumed every part of the redhead just by holding her like this, everything Waverly over took her senses and coursed through her veins. Despite only having had Waverly in her arms last night the redhead had forgotten how intoxicating it was being this close to the shorter girl. 

 

“Hey,” Waverly whispered against Nicole’s lips, eyes closed.

 

“Hey,” the redhead whispered back a little breathless her hands finding Waverly’s waist.

 

Nicole leaned down and closed the small distance between them, her whole body coming alive in electric and fire. She wondered if kissing Waverly would always have this effect on her. Waverly pulled her in closer deepening the kiss and Nicole decided in that moment that it would as her hands pulled her girlfriend in a little closer. 

 

Kissing Waverly was something Nicole could happily get used to, although she was sure she never really would. She found herself even now after last night still wanting to pinch herself just to make sure it was real. 

 

Usually Nicole panicked and wasn't so quick to commit to girls, which she'd only done with Shae. Before that it was meaningless flings. But with Waverly everything was different. She was different. So still drunk off of kissing Waverly, Nicole had asked her to be her girlfriend and honestly so far it was better than she'd ever imagined. 

 

Waverly pulled back and hummed, looking at Nicole in a way that made her heart miss a beat. Each time falling more and more in love with Waverly. 

 

“I've wanted to do that all day,” the brunette smiled. 

 

Nicole smiled and kissed the tip of Waverly’s nose. “Me too, Waves...Not sure about your choice of make out spot though,” she joked. 

 

Nicole watched Waverly look around the cubicle before bringing her eyes back to her again, a smirk on her lips. “Yes, well.. don't go getting the wrong idea, Nicky. This wasn't my first choice, I don't make a habit of making out with girls in dirty bathrooms.”

 

“Hm, that sucks,” Nicole kissed Waverly cutting her off before she could say anything, “because I could get used to this.” The redhead lifted her hand a little and gestured around them before resting back on the shorter girl’s hip. 

 

Waverly’s eyes dropped her smile suddenly not as bright and Nicole wished she could shove the words back in. Not entirely sure what she'd said in the first place.

 

The redhead squeezed Waverly’s waist bringing hazel eyes back up to meet her own, “What's wrong?” 

 

“I'm sorry, Nicky” 

 

Taken back Nicole shook her head trying to shake her confusion, brow furrowed. “What for?” 

 

Waverly dropped her arms from around the taller girl’s neck with a sigh, her eyes on the floor. A panic surged through Nicole and she suddenly noticed how small the space around them was now they weren't pressed together. Did Waverly regret this already? 

 

She watched carefully as the youngest Earp started playing with her own fingers nervously, like she was building up to say something. 

 

“I'm not ready,” Waverly muttered. 

 

Nicole felt her heart drop and her stomach bottom out but kept her face blank staring at the back wall until Waverly looked back up at her again with a look on her face that Nicole couldn't decipher. The redhead took a deep breath to quiet the blood rushing through her ears and make this as painless for Waverly as she possibly could. 

 

“I'm not ready for everyone to know yet, Nicky, and I'm sorry because I know you're-...It's just not that easy for me to be… _ out _ and if you don't want to be with me-” 

 

Nicole gently cupped Waverly’s face between her palms and gave her a soft smile. Her own worry fading into the background. Waverly was worried about them hiding away, being together in secret. She didn't want to break up with Nicole, she was worried that Nicole wouldn't want to be with her. 

 

“Waves, looks at me...please?” 

 

The brunette looked at Nicole cautiously, her eyes wide.

 

“I don't care about any of that, Waves, It doesn't matter where we are or who knows about us. I just want to be with you, for as long as you'll have me,” Nicole said softly, not breaking eye contact. 

 

The brunette looked at Nicole with something like awe, hazel eyes wide and glistening, “You-? You don't?” 

 

“No, baby,” Nicole blushed as the term of endearment rolled off of her tongue. 

 

Waverly wrapped her hands around Nicole waist and hummed, “Say that again,”

 

It took the redhead a moment to realise what Waverly meant but as soon as she did a warmth grew and settled in her chest. She hooked a finger under the shorter girls chin so she could look into Waverly’s eyes.

 

” _ Baby _ ,” she whispered and bent down to kiss Waverly feeling the brunette smile against her lips. 

 

***

 

The lunch time rush was still in full swing at Shorty’s despite it now being mid afternoon. Waverly rushed around trying to keep up with taking orders and serving food. Of course the other girl who was usually on the Saturday shift had to be out sick. So now Waverly was stuck here covering for another hour when she should be off somewhere with her girlfriend. 

 

Waverly’s eyes drifted to Nicole sat at the counter watching her as the redhead sipped on a banana shake. The brunettes heart fluttered in her chest at the sight of her girlfriend watching her with a dimpled grin on her face. 

 

As she headed back round the counter Waverly stopped in front of Nicole leaning on the countertop and crossed her arms over, her fingertips ghosting the back of Nicole’s hand. 

 

“This sucks,” the brunette pouted.

 

Nicole chuckled and shook her head a little, Waverly hypnotized as strands of redhead hair fell loose around her girlfriend’s face. Resisting the the urge to reach over and tuck Nicole’s hair behind her ear Waverly cleared her throat and straightened up. 

 

She watched Nicole take another sip from her milkshake, the straw resting between her lips. Her eyes got stuck on them as she imagined pulling Nicole close by her collar and kissing her right there and then. 

 

“Waves, you're staring,” Nicole smirked. 

 

Needing the contact Waverly reached out for Nicole’s arm, stroking small circles onto soft skin she leaned in close. “You make it hard not to,” she blushed.

 

Nicole’s cheeks dusted a light pink as she opened her mouth to say something. Gus popped her head out of the kitchen, plates in hand, and cleared her throat. 

 

Waverly spun on her heel to face her adoptive mother, she could hear Nicole shifting uncomfortably on the stool behind her and smiled to herself. 

 

“Sorry, Gus,” she said sweetly.

 

“Order for table five,” Gus said flatly, a smile curving the corner of her mouth, obviously fighting it, as she handed the plates off to Waverly.

 

Taking the plates of food from the short haired woman Waverly bit her bottom lip holding in the sigh she could feel building in the back of her throat she flashed her sweetest smile instead earning a pointed look from Gus before she disappear back into the kitchen, the door swinging behind her. 

 

Waverly hurried across the diner to the couple sat at the table making polite conversation as she set their plates down in front of them wanting to get back to Nicole as quickly as she could. Waverly turned on her heel, about to head back to Nicole when she let out an exasperated sigh. Another group of customers had come in just at that exact moment. She wondered if the universe was against her today. The answer was a firm yes it seemed, because one table got up to leave which meant Waverly had to clear their table  _ and  _ wait on the customers that had just arrived. All of this before she could join her girlfriend at the counter again. She greeted them with a happy polite smile despite silently cursing them for keeping her away. When she finally managed to look over at Nicole again her footsteps faltered as she took in the sandy haired girl next to her. 

 

Waverly felt a hot spike of jealousy shoot up her spine as she watched the other girl flirt with her girlfriend. She liked to think she wasn't the jealous type, but when it came to Nicole it was almost as if she couldn't help herself. Whenever she saw Nicole with another girl it just seemed to take over without permission. Now though, Waverly could let people know that Nicole was hers...kind of. She swallowed thickly, blocking out the voice that reminded her she couldn't, not here in front of everybody. 

 

The shorter girl stomped over to Nicole, a face like thunder. 

 

“So you play basketball?” the sandy haired girl said sweetly, Waverly could just picture her stupid face fluttering her lashes.

 

Nicole looked at the other girl with a furrowed brow, “Yeah.” 

 

At least Nicole was oblivious to the other girls flirting. Brown eyes now focused solely on her, Waverly felt the heat of a blush on her cheeks.

 

“Hey, Waves.”

 

Waverly stared at Nicole wishing she was brave enough to kiss her. “Hey you,” Waverly said softly trying to keep herself in check as thoughts of kissing the redhead clouded her mind. Why was it always so hard to think properly around Nicole?

 

The sandy haired girl turned to face Waverly a seemingly polite smile on her face if it wasn't for the hint of a glare resting at the corners of her blue eyes. 

 

“Waverly,” the girl said through tight lips.

 

“Hi, Stacey,” the brunette greeted her with the signature smile and wave she'd perfected years ago. 

 

Waverly had barely finished before the other girl had turned back to face Nicole again, her hand resting on the redhead’s forearm. 

 

Nicole looked down at her arm and raised her eyebrow like she was trying to figure something out. Waverly watched closely as realisation seemed to dawn on her girlfriends face. Brown eyes snapped to meet her own as Nicole moved her arm and rubbed the back of her neck shooting Waverly a pleading look. 

 

Okay so she couldn't  _ kiss  _ Nicole in the middle of Shorty’s, but she certainly wasn't going to stand by and watch someone flirt with her either. Waverly’s feet were moving before she had chance to think about it as she closed the gap between her and Nicole. 

 

She traced the collar of Nicole’s shirt with the tips of her fingers smiling to herself when Nicole’s eyes fluttered closed. When she opened them again Nicole’s eyes went wide with shock, like the redhead only just realised where the two of them were. Waverly gave her a reassuring smile, the taller girl relaxing instantly. 

 

“Nicky,” Waverly cooed, dragging out the ‘Y‘, “Could you help me move some boxes? Out back.” She added the last part as she let her eyes make a slow path to soft lips and back up again.

 

Nicole gulped and was on her feet in an instant their bodies nearly flush together as Waverly made no attempt to move.

 

“Happy to help,” Nicole beamed with a dimpled smile that made Waverly’s breath catch in her throat. “It was nice to meet you um…” 

 

“Stacey.”

 

“Right, I'll…see you round,” Nicole said flashing a quick smile in the other girls direction. 

 

“I hope so,” Stacey purred. 

 

Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled at Nicole when she remembered the redhead was looking at her. She shook her head and took Nicole by the hand leading her towards the storeroom, checking over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking. 

 

In the short time it took them to get to the storeroom and close the door, Waverly’s mind spiraled as doubt took a hold of her. She couldn't deny that Nicole caught the eye of plenty of girls. Girls that wouldn't feel the need to drag the redhead off somewhere private just so they could kiss. 

 

“You okay, baby?” Nicole asked cautiously tracing the brunette’s jaw with her thumb. 

 

“Yeah,” Waverly lied leaning into the touch.

 

Waverly knew even in the dim lighting of the cupboard that Nicole wasn't convinced, just from the look on her face. The redhead always seemed to be able to sense when something was wrong with her which was ironic considering she'd never seemed to pick up on Waverly’s feeling for her or had somehow convinced herself they weren't there. 

 

Either way in this moment Waverly was both grateful and cursing that the taller girl somehow just seemed to know something was bothering her. 

 

Waverly took a deep shaky breath eyes anywhere but on Nicole she forced the words to come. “Are you happy? With…with all of this? With me?” the brunette asked.

 

Her chest tightened as she waited for an answer she wasn't sure she was ready to hear. Waverly felt Nicole’s palms press gently against her cheeks as the taller girl cradled her face between them. 

 

“Waverly…you've made me happier in a week than anyone has my whole life.”

 

The brunette’s heart jumped and swelled, a blush crept up her neck as she felt the full force of those words hit her, something shining in brown eyes that made Waverly feel like jelly. She closed her eyes to fight back the tears that wanted to come, swallowing instead she leaned up to kiss Nicole feeling the older girls fingers flex and hold her a little tighter. The brunette wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist and pulled her close. 

 

It both comforted and terrified Waverly at how safe Nicole made her feel, like a sense of coming home. Something Waverly had tried her whole life to create. Sure she had a home with Gus but something was always missing...Usually her sister. Then Nicole came crashing into her life and things started to fall neatly in place. 

 

They pulled away breathless but still holding each other, the realisation of where they were hit Waverly again like a punch to the chest. 

 

“But the sneaking around? Hiding away in a store cupboard in the back of Shorty’s, making out in the bathrooms at school...” Waverly trailed off.

 

Nicole’s face softened giving Waverly a small smile, the brunette convinced she could see a hint of sadness there. 

 

“Honestly?” she asked an air of caution about her. 

 

Waverly nodded, “Please.”

 

Nicole pulled her lips tight and huffed out a breath dropping her hands to smooth out her jeans and shirt. The redhead rubbed the back of her neck with a crooked smile. Hands resting on Waverly’s hips, Nicole kissed her forehead so that her her lips ghosted the skin there as she spoke.

 

“I'd prefer it if we didn't have to sneak around and hide, sure.  _ But  _ would I change it? No,” the redhead kissed her forehead again before resting them together. “This is at your pace, Waves, I  _ understand _ okay? You aren't ready yet and that's fine. More than fine, it's normal.”

 

“But what if I'm never ready?” 

 

“Then I think you should talk to Shorty about maybe getting a couch or something in here,” the redhead chuckled. 

 

Waverly slapped Nicole’s arm playfully and looped her hands behind her girlfriend’s neck, playing with the hair there. “You're an idiot,” Waverly pouted. 

 

“Your idiot,” Nicole whispered.

 

Waverly pulled Nicole down by her neck into a firm kiss, pouring everything in to it as their lips moved slowly together. Even when they kissed Waverly had noticed that Nicole always let her set the pace. 

 

Deepening the kiss Waverly pulled her girlfriend closer, running her fingers through red hair. She felt Nicole’s grip tighten around her hips and pull her in, their fronts completely pressed together. Her body reacted and pushed into the taller girl taking them both by surprise, pressing her up against the wall behind them. Nicole gasped against her lips, making the brunette’s head spin. 

 

Footsteps outside the closed door managed to seep through and break Waverly’s bubble. The brunette broke the kiss and put a little distance between them. She looked guilty at a slightly confused Nicole, lips still pursed and swollen for a moment. 

 

“Sorry,” Waverly mumbled, guilt building in her stomach again. 

 

Nicole pushed herself off of the wall and laced their fingers together. “I know, baby,” she smiled making Waverly’s heart try and pound through her chest. 

 

Nicole pulled her phone out of her pocket as she led them back to the front, Waverly couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend, convinced that she'd fallen for her a little more. 

 

“Come on, if we're quick we can catch the next showing.”

 

“We're going to the movies?” Waverly squeaked. 

 

As the noise from the front of the soda shoppe got closer Waverly dropped Nicole’s hand with an apologetic smile, linking their arms together instead. The redhead just smiled down at Waverly sending a flurry of butterflies through her belly as the redhead quickly kissed to her temple before the diner came into view. 

 

“Thats where people go on dates, right?” Nicole smirked as they made their way across the diner, the taller girl grabbed her Letterman on their way past where she'd been sat most of the day.

 

“A date?!” Waverly asked a little surprised.

 

She was still in her Shorty’s uniform, which smelt like the fryers, and Nicole wanted to take her on a date. 

 

The younger Earp was happy to be anywhere with Nicole but right now all she wanted to do was go home and shower. Make out with her girlfriend whilst they watched chick flicks that Nicole pretended to hate and not have to worry about who was watching them or if they were being too obvious. 

 

“Unless...you don't want to?” Nicole asked, holding the door open for her. 

 

“I'm exhausted,” Waverly sighed leaning into the redhead.

 

Nicole pulled away and hopped down the steps holding a hand out to Waverly with a dimpled smile on her face. “You're right. Movies and making out does sound better.”

 

Waverly felt a blush creep over her cheeks, her lips stretching into the kind of smile that made her face ache. She bit her bottom lip and looked up through her lashes taking her girlfriends hand letting her guide her down the steps towards the Mustang. 

 

“Sounds perfect,” Waverly hummed quickly kissing Nicole on the cheek as she opened the passenger side door. 

 

***

 

Nicole dropped the knife she'd used to cut her sandwich into the sink looking over at the clock again. She still had a few hours until she needed to pick Waverly up from Chrissy’s. 

 

She had made a joke about Waverly having a perfectly good Jeep sitting in her driveway that she could use, but honestly Nicole didn't mind driving Waverly places, spending as much time with her girlfriend as she could. 

 

Their relationship was still very much a secret despite the odd probing questions from Wynonna, Chrissy and even her mother. But she'd managed to deflect them as best she could, a nagging feeling in her gut that none of them truly believed her and Waverly were just friends. They were spending a lot of time together...but they always did. At least the redhead had convinced herself that. 

 

The guilt Waverly had obviously been feeling a few weeks ago was still there, Nicole could see it in Waverly’s eyes whenever they would sneak off together at school. Or even in Shorty’s a couple of times. Although that hadn't happened since Gus had caught them sneaking out of the storeroom and the two girls had stumbled through some sort of excuse about Nicole helping Waverly with some boxes, despite the lack of supplies as they left. Gus just waved a hand at them but Nicole didn't miss the pointed look the short haired woman had given. Convinced Waverly’s aunt was giving her some kind of silent warning. 

 

She'd asked Waverly if Gus knew as she took up her spot at the counter but Waverly shrugged it off saying that Nicole was looking into it too much. Convinced that Waverly may not have said the words but her adoptive mother  _ knew  _ something was going on between them. Honestly it seemed like most of their friends and family had picked up on something regardless of their best efforts to hide it. 

 

They didn't flirt when they were around anyone else, kept a safe distance from each other at all times. The redhead had to laugh at how regimented it all felt. It had certainly been an adjustment at first there was no denying that it felt like she was sixteen again and sneaking around with Shae. It had never been this hard to stay away from her ex girlfriend though. Living for those moments when she was alone with her girlfriend and they didn't have to worry about someone seeing them together. Well except when they'd hear someone moving around outside their bedrooms. 

 

Honestly, she was surprised they hadn't been caught up to now. Then again, her girlfriend was a planner. And if anyone knew how to organise and execute a good plan, it was Waverly Earp. 

 

Ripping the crust from her sandwich she shoved it in her mouth smiling to herself at the thought of seeing Waverly later. The redhead didn't notice her brother walk into the kitchen, sitting down next to her until the stool scraped along the tile startling her. 

 

“Hey, Nicky,” Jason greeted her a little sheepish. 

 

The redhead straightened her back and swallowed as she eyed her brother cautiously. They didn't argue as much and even got on better since Christmas, a little before maybe, but definitely since Christmas. She'd put it down to him growing up or something but this...this was weird. For starters he'd just called her Nicky. Usually it was loser or Nicole. Back when they lived in LA he'd used to call her Nic, back when he didn't hate her. 

 

“Hi…what's up?” 

 

“You made grilled cheese,” the redheaded boy said drumming his fingers against the worktop, Nicole followed the movement with her eyes and looked back at her brother again. 

 

“Yep,” she said as she took a big bite from the half a sandwich in her hand, trying to catch the strings of melted cheese before they fell. 

 

She could feel her brothers eyes on her as she ate. The older Haught swallowed again and spun her plate, offering her brother the other half. Jason flashed her a dimpled smile and grabbed the sandwich taking a big bite. 

 

Nicole rolled her eyes at her little brother, despite the swell of affection she felt for him in that moment. She pulled herself off of the chair shoving the last half of the sandwich in her mouth. 

 

“I'll make another one,” she smiled. 

 

“Thanks, Nicky!” 

 

Nicole had a feeling Jason had something he wanted to get off of his chest but busied herself gathering everything she needed instead. He'd work up to it eventually. That was the Haught way. Opening the fridge to grab the cheese and butter she half turned to look at her brother as he finished off his half.

 

“Where's mom?”

 

“She went to the farmers market with Mrs McCready a little while ago, when you were with…Waverly.” 

 

Nicole’s stomach sank at the way her brother had said the younger Earp’s name. It wasn't in a malicious way or even with the usual dreamy edge about it that Nicole had grown so used to. It was more…curious, like he was testing the waters. 

 

“Yeah, um-...She needed a ride to…not important,” Nicole muttered pulling a slice of bread out to butter it. 

 

Both of them falling into silence Nicole distracted herself with making their sandwich. Putting it in the pan she finally turned to face Jason and watched as he grabbed a couple of glasses down from the cupboard and poured them both a drink offering Nicole hers as he took a sip from his own.

 

“Thanks...okay, Jason, what's the deal?” Nicole asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. 

 

Even if her stomach did knot at thought of getting into what she had a feeling her brother wanted to talk about. Nicole flipped the grilled cheese and took a sip of her drink looking at the younger redhead again.

 

Jason rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat before looking at Nicole again. “Is Waverly your girlfriend?”

 

Nicole spluttered realising that having a drink at that moment probably wasn't the brightest idea. She wasn't expecting her brother to ask  _ that  _ question..not outright anyway. 

 

“Jason-” she sighed running her hand through her hair. 

 

“I'm not going to be a shit about it-” he started cutting Nicole off. 

 

“Language,” the older Haught warned. 

 

“Seriously?”

 

Nicole nodded. 

 

“Okay fine...so you and Waverly then?” he pushed. 

 

Relieved she was making food so she had something to distract her Nicole took the grilled cheese from the pan, turning the heat off. 

 

“Why? You gonna run back to  _ daddy  _ and tell him?” she asked cutting into the sandwich with a little too much force. 

 

A pool of guilt settled in her stomach, her brother was trying right? He was actually asking her about this...being nice even and she'd snapped at him. 

 

“Sorry, that was a shitty thing to say,” she half smiled handing Jason his half of their sandwich. 

 

“Language,” he smirked. 

 

Nicole point a finger at him fighting back a smile, “I'm older, I'm allowed.” 

 

“Yeah when moms not around,” he muttered to himself. 

 

The older redhead narrowed her eyes at her younger brother a grin pulling at her lips and flicked his forehead, “Yeah and mom’s not here smartass.” 

 

Jason batted her hand away and pulled a face at her. The younger Haught took a bite of his grilled cheese and looked at his sister like he was waiting for her to start talking. 

 

Her mind raced trying to make sense of the warring emotions inside her. Part of her wanted to just tell Jason that yes, her and Waverly were together but the other part of her couldn't ignore the things Jason had said to her. The way he'd treated her after she came out. Sure a lot of that...most of it was their fathers influence but it didn't make it hurt any less. But...he was  _ trying.  _

 

Then there was the fact that she wasn't supposed to be telling anybody about her and Waverly. Sure JC knew and she'd told Waverly about it. She wasn't pissed like Nicole thought she would be, she panicked but once Nicole reassured her that the eldest Haught wouldn't breathe a word to Wynonna she eventually calmed down. Waverly actually understood and said she should've known better. 

 

Nicole wanted to trust him, had a gut feeling that she should. This was their olive branch and she didn't want to mess it up and she knew if she lied to him...

 

“Sit,” she instructed following him to the breakfast bar. “If you say anything to  _ anyone,  _ Jason, I'll deny and make your life hell.”

 

“Okay,” he nodded with a serious look on his face. 

 

“You swear on...” she searched her brain until an idea came to her, “Swear on Fort Haught and banana shakes!” 

 

Jason's eyes went wide his mouth falling open, “B-but that's...”

 

“Mhm...an unbreakable promise,” Nicole finished, puffing her chest. 

 

Jason rolled his eyes and gave her a pointed look. “Bit dramatic,” he mumbled. 

 

Nicole folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. 

 

“Okay, okay...on Fort Haught and banana shakes,” he agreed, the corner of his mouth curling up like he was trying to fight back a smile.

 

Nicole nodded her mind wandering back to Waverly a smile spread across her face, an ache in her chest that always seemed to be there when she wasn't around the brunette. 

 

“Yes, Waverly’s my girlfriend,” she huffed out in a single breath.

 

She watched Jason carefully trying to gauge his reaction, holding her breath. 

 

“Okay,” he nodded.

 

“Okay? That's it?”

 

Taking a bite of his sandwich he looked at Nicole, “Mhm.”

 

It was like a small weight was lifted off of her shoulders as she let the breath she'd been holding go. Nicole didn't know quite what sort of reaction she'd been expecting from her brother but this...it was a little anticlimactic to be honest. 

 

“She makes you happy, Nicky, so I guess that makes me happy,” he muttered to his plate as he moved the crumbs around with the corner of his sandwich.

 

Nicole swallowed down the choke of emotion caught in her throat her eyes frosted with tears. She let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. 

 

“Besides, you're not as much of a loser now you have a hot girlfriend,” he smiled round a mouthful of food.

 

Nicole rolled her eyes and let the moment pass between them. “Green doesn't suit you bro,” she smirked.

 

The younger Haught furrowed his brow, popping the last bite in his mouth, “What?”

 

“Because you're jealous-...Whatever. It's not funny when I have to explain it,” she huffed waving her hand. 

 

“ _ Loser. _ ”

 

Nicole picked their plates up shaking her head and chuckled to herself and put them in the sink. She glanced over at the clock again and sighed. She still had too much time to kill until she needed to meet Waverly. She might as well get some homework done while she waited. 

 

She ruffled Jason's hair as she went past him, ”Good talk, dweeb, but I've got homework.” 

 

Climbing the stairs Nicole couldn't help but smile to herself. That was the first conversation her and Jason had had since he was a kid. It was probably the first  _ real  _ conversation they'd ever had. She wasn't sure what had happened in the last couple of months to change her brothers mind on the whole ‘gay thing’ but she was more than grateful for it. Whatever it was it had finally brought her little brother back to her. 

 

***

 

If she was given the choice sitting out in the cold at a high school football game wouldn't exactly be high on her list of things to do on a Friday. But watching Waverly in her cheerleader uniform...well, Nicole would sit through a snowstorm for that. 

 

Nicole felt a sharp pain in her arm and snapped her head round to glare at Wynonna rubbing at where her best friend had just punched her. 

 

“Dude! Stop undressing my sister with your eyes!” 

 

“I wasn't!” Nicole hissed, it didn't mean to say she wasn't admiring her girlfriend though. 

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and took a pull from her flask turning her attention back to the game. At least in the direction of the game. The redhead knew there was no way the eldest Earp was actually paying attention to what was going on on the field.

 

If she was being honest Nicole wasn't paying any attention to the game either, her eyes hadn't really left Waverly. Her breath caught and her heart fluttered every time Waverly looked back at her between cheers, the floodlights catching her brunette hair in just the right way giving Waverly a sort of glow that only made her look more beautiful. 

 

As much as Nicole lived for spending time with her girlfriend she couldn't ignore the nagging guilt that ate away at her over neglecting her best friend. Especially since she'd managed to get her life back in order again. 

 

Wynonna was a consistent presence at school since she'd promised to stop dealing. Not only that but the eldest Earp was really trying, putting the extra work in to catch up with her classes so she could graduate with Nicole in the summer. 

 

Sure the redhead had teased her, calling her a nerd whenever she went around the McCready house and found the older girl with her nose buried in her homework. The most time the pair had spent together was during study sessions they'd planned either in the library at school or locked away in Wynonna’s room. Despite her teasing though, Nicole was proud of best friend.

 

A few times Nicole had found herself having to try  _ really really  _ hard to ignore the fact that Waverly was just across the hall in her own room. Of course the redhead had made the excuse of going to the bathroom or needing a drink and had snuck off to make out with her girlfriend. She was only human. 

 

She knew when Wynonna found out about them she would be pissed that Nicole hadn't told her. When it came to it, Nicole just hoped Wynonna would understand why she hadn't said anything. Then there was the fact that JC knew and had been sworn in to secrecy. Nicole didn't exactly know what the deal between Wynonna and her sister was but...well it was enough to know that it meant there was another person in Wynonna’s life who was keeping secrets from her. 

 

Though JC and Wynonna seemed to be close lately...She wondered if JC might have let it slip that Nicole and Waverly were together. Nicole shifted on the cold metal bleachers and glanced over at Wynonna who was looking at her phone. 

 

“Hey, Wy, have you spoke to JC recently?” Nicole asked with an air of caution. 

 

The brunette turned to look at Nicole with a raised eyebrow, “Yeah, she called me yesterday...why?”

 

Nicole could feel the confession on the tip of her tongue, not for the first time in the last month or so. The redhead swallowed it back down reminding herself that it wasn't her place.

 

“No reason...I mean, she's visiting soon right? For spring break?”

 

Wynonna turned fully to face the redhead, legs resting either side of the bench, “She might of mentioned it.”

 

“So you guys talk a lot?” the redhead asked trying to keep a casual tone. 

 

She lifted her hand to rub the back of her neck and stopped herself knowing that her best friend would be on her in a heartbeat. Instead she scratched at her cheek, the movement felt odd, her gloves rough against her cold cheek. She shoved her hand back in her pocket refusing to meet the brunette’s eye. 

 

“Get to the point, Red,” Wynonna huffed. 

 

Nicole could've sworn she saw the older Earp roll her eyes. She took a deep breath letting the words fall out.

 

“What's the deal with you and my sister?” 

 

When Wynonna didn't answer the redhead chanced a look at her best friend, regretting it almost instantly. Wynonna straightened up and crossed her arms over her chest with a pointed look. “What's  _ your deal  _ with my sister?”

 

“We’re friends, Wy,” she lied, fighting a grimace.

 

“So are me and JC,” Wynonna said with a sly smirk almost as if she was daring Nicole to push it further. 

 

She knew she wouldn't be able to keep lying to Wynonna, and her best friend seemed to be just as tight lipped about the whole JC thing as she was about her and Waverly. Thinking better of pushing any further, Nicole decided to let it drop. For now. Nicole shrugged and turned her attention back to the game as it was coming to an end, applause and cheers erupted all around them. 

 

Wynonna clapped the redhead’s shoulder and stood. “Come on, Haught Shot, let's go see your girl,” she said as she made her way down the bleachers. 

 

“She's not-” Nicole cut herself off watching her best friend disappear into the sea of people.

 

When she finally caught sight of Wynonna again she was standing talking to Dolls and Jeremy. Before she could take a step forward, Nicole felt someone grab her hand. Panicked, the redhead turned to find Waverly smiling up at her. 

 

Waverly turned on her heel and pulled Nicole along behind, her without saying a single word, the redhead stumbled and followed behind a little confused. Her eyes darted down to their joined hands and back up to see if any one was looking at them. 

 

All the redhead’s confusion faded away when she realised where her girlfriend was taking her. Barely under the cover of the bleachers, Waverly pulled her in for a kiss.

 

Nicole pulled back breathless and cupped Waverly’s face in her palms, running the pad of her thumb across the brunette’s cheek. Her other hand finding the shorter girls waist. 

 

“You did great out there, baby.” 

 

“Yeah?” Waverly asked, her face lighting up.

 

Nicole leaned in to kiss Waverly, pulling the brunette close as their lips moved together in a lazy rhythm. She felt Waverly’s hands slip from the collar of her coat and trail up her shoulders until they finally rested at the back of her neck. The redhead gasped when she felt Waverly run her tongue along her bottom lip causing her brain to short circuit. Letting her hand drop from her girlfriend’s face, Nicole pulled Waverly in closer. 

 

Her mind racing, Nicole got lost in the kiss as their tongues moved together. It ignited a warmth in the pit of her stomach. Things between the couple had certainly started to get a little more heated in recent weeks as Waverly’s confidence in what she was doing grew. On more than one occasion Nicole had found herself having to ebb the fire that rose between them. 

 

She flexed her fingers against Waverly’s waist trying to ground herself through the fog of her thoughts, letting Waverly take the lead like she always had. Worried that if she let herself go it could lead to something more...Something that the brunette wasn't ready for. Even if it had started to become more difficult, she would never put Waverly in a situation that would make her uncomfortable. 

 

This side of their relationship was certainly a new feeling to Nicole: the innocence of it all as Waverly navigated her own way through her first relationship, the taller girl always keeping herself present to experience it with her. 

 

Waverly pulled back Nicole’s lips already trying to chase the shorter girl’s before her brain could catch up. 

 

“That good?” Waverly giggled still trying to catch her breath. 

 

The redhead flashed a goofy dimpled grin and nodded words failing her. 

 

“For the record, I enjoy watching you run around in your basketball uniform too,” Waverly smirked playing with the loose hairs at the back of Nicole’s neck. 

 

The redhead blushed although she wasn't sure if it was from being caught...admiring Waverly, or the fact that the brunette had just admitted to doing the same thing. 

 

“See, if I knew that sooner I would have worn it more often.” 

 

Waverly grinned a hint of something clouding hazel eyes, “Oh really?” 

 

“Mhm, for sure,” she nodded with a little too much enthusiasm. 

 

It was in moments like this that it was hard to believe there was a time when Waverly wasn't hers. Everything between them was so easy, only getting easier the more comfortable they got round each other. Nicole still felt the urge to pinch herself every now and again just to remind herself that this was real and not a dream. 

 

All she knew was that kissing Waverly, holding her, certainly felt like a dream. Just being around the shorter girl made Nicole feel things she never even knew possible and it was no surprise to the redhead that after their first kiss, she'd fallen hopelessly in love with Waverly. She thought she had been in love before, it felt like she had, but now...She wasn't so sure. It was like every love song she'd ever heard suddenly made sense. 

 

Playing with the zipper of the redhead’s coat, pulling it up and down, Waverly gave a shy smile, the look the brunette was giving her made Nicole’s stomach knot. “You know now.”

 

Waverly stood on her tiptoes and kissed Nicole hard on the mouth, the finger that had been playing with her coat moments ago now tracing a line along Nicole jaw, goosebumps erupting beneath the shorter girl’s finger sending a shiver down her spine.  

 

All sense of time lost to them. Even the cold weather did nothing to cool the redhead’s overheated skin as she kissed Waverly until her lungs gave out, forcing them to part again. 

 

“You really talk me to the nicest places,” Nicole teased with a smile as she leaned down and kissed the end of Waverly’s nose, “School bathroom. Bleachers. What’s next?” 

 

The brunette pouted, though it was clear from the look on her face that she wasn’t hurt by it. “I guess there won’t be anymore sneaking off at school then,” she said shrugging a single shoulder. 

 

“Waverly Earp, you can be cruel,” Nicole said leaning back down and kissing her again. They didn’t hear the footsteps approaching. 

 

“Hey what are-. Oh, um. Sorry, sorry I didn't-. I'll just-” 

 

Jumping back from each other, Nicole looked over at Jeremy rocking back and forth on his feet like the dark haired boy didn't know if he should stay or leave. Panic shot through Nicole her eyes flicking between Waverly and Jeremy. 

 

“Shit,” she muttered under her breath.

 

Her chest tight Nicole swallowed her fear and looked at Waverly, who had been frozen in place since the freshman had appeared. The redhead balled her hands into fists releasing them again she flexed her fingers hoping to quench the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her mind wandered back to the night her father had walked in on her and Shae, the voice in her head louder than it had been in months. Was this how it all ended? Stood under the bleachers of their high school...Nicole tried to reason with herself. It couldn't last forever right? They were bound to get caught at some point, the redhead had hoped it would be in a different situation when Waverly was a little more accepting of who she was. 

 

The quiet that sat between them was deafening, her eyes burned with the start of tear as her heart cracked at the inevitable outcome. This was it. She was going to lose Waverly, not just as her girlfriend but completely. There was no way the youngest Earp would want to be around her, let alone be friends. Not after this. 

 

“I'm gonna go,” Jeremy said drawing out the last word and breaking the silence, hooking a thumb over his shoulder. 

 

“Jeremy, wait!” Waverly blurted turning to face him. 

 

“W-um. Okay…hi,” he waved with a nervous smile. 

 

Nicole could feel the tears coming as they built at the corners of her brown eyes. She had to leave. Despite her heart screaming for to leave, to walk away before Waverly broke it her body didn't move. Her feet planted firmly on the ground her eyes fixed on her girlfriend. 

 

Her muscles tightened when she felt Waverly slip her hand into her own, a spark of hope in her chest. 

 

“Don't tell anyone…please?” the brunette said barely above a whisper. 

 

Nicole hated how small Waverly’s voice sounded, giving the shorter girls hand a reassuring squeeze she stood silent next to her girlfriend hoping it would bring some comfort to her. Maybe even a little strength. 

 

“You mean er-” Dropping his voice Jeremy pointed a finger between them, “No one knows about...oh, it's a secret!” 

 

Waverly nodded and glanced at Nicole with a look of guilt. 

 

“Okay cool...I mean I thought you guys were already together, you know what with all the...heart eyes and...Shut up, Jeremy,” the curly haired boy rambled, his hands flying around in wild gestures that made Nicole dizzy. 

 

Her head scrambled Nicole tried to make words come out. Her tongue felt too big for her mouth and any words she wanted to say got stuck in her throat. 

 

“Yes it's a...no we, um. We just wanted to keep it quiet. For now,” Waverly stumbled. 

 

Nicole gave Waverly’s hand another squeeze letting her know it was okay, rubbing her thumb over the back of the brunette’s hand. 

 

Jeremy clicked his tongue and pointed a finger gun at them, “Gotcha.”

 

“Thanks, Jeremy,” Waverly sighed, her body visibly relaxing the youngest Earp curled into Nicole, her head tucking into the redhead’s chest. 

 

“I got you, Waves,” the taller girl whispered into brunette hair with a quick kiss, her own body relaxing. 

 

“Aww you two!” Jeremy gushed batting a hand at thin air. 

 

Blushing Nicole dipped her head in embarrassment, the hope blossoming in her chest she couldn't help but let her mind run away with itself. Maybe this was a good thing, now that Jeremy knew, maybe it would give Waverly the reassurance she needed to stop hiding herself away. It could help her realise that she could still be who she was, more so, and achieve the things she wanted to and be gay. That one didn't negate the other. 

 

Waverly shivered pulling Nicole from herself, her face ached with a smile she didn't realise was there. “Let's get you home. You too, Jeremy.” 

 

As they all walked back to the car, Waverly still under her arm, the crowds that had been there earlier had gone, Wynonna included. Nicole already expecting a phone call or string on texts questioning the redhead about where she'd disappeared off to.

 

“So now that I know about you guys, I could be like a buffer, you know? Run interference or something, throw people off the scent...like some sort of double agent!” Jeremy piped up clearly excited to be included in on their secret. 

 

“Jeremy...you're barely even a single agent,” Nicole joked, her smile wide at the younger boys excitement.

 

Waverly elbowed Nicole’s side, looking up at her with a smile that made the redhead melt.  

 

“Don't be mean,” Waverly giggled.

 

“I wasn't! I'm just saying...it's not like our relationship is some sort of covert op!”

 

Jeremy laughed the look on his face telling them that he hadn't taken any offence to what Nicole had said. As they made their way across the school parking lot, any evidence that there had been a football game long gone. Nicole couldn't help but feel a sense of freedom with Waverly under her arm as they walked along with Jeremy, finally coming to a stop at the Mustang. 

 

She held the door open and lifted the seat up so Jeremy could climb into the back seat. Stopping half way the dark haired boy turned with a sparkle in his eye.

 

“We could have a code name!” 

 

“Oh my god yes! I love code names!” Waverly squeaked clapping her hands together. 

 

Heart squeezing in her chest at the sight of how adorable the brunette looked Nicole rolled her eyes with a small shake of her head. Her dimpled smile giving away that she was anything but annoyed. 

 

Shutting the passenger door after Waverly she made her way round the car and climbed in, key in the ignition she looked in her rear view mirror at Jeremy. “So what would this code name be?” she asked turning the key. 

 

Jeremy looked off into the distance tapping a finger against his chin as she backed out of the space. 

 

“What about…Wayhaught?!” he beamed with a hint of pride. 

 

“I love it!” Waverly squeaked.

 

“Wayhaught?” Nicole asked throwing a look his way with a raised eyebrow, turning her attention back to the road as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

 

“Yeah. Your name and Waverly’s you know? Like a ship name!” 

 

Nicole shook her head and belly laughed, “I'm surrounded by nerds!” 

 

“You better believe it baby,” Waverly chimed kissing her cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	15. I'm ready when you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So here's your chapter update for this week by the lovely bootsncatz! (This one is my favourite so far!!!)   
> It's time for Prom and a few secrets to come to light... 
> 
> If you want to tell boots what an awesome job she's done you can do so on
> 
> Twitter @bootsncatz   
> Tumblr bootz-n-catz 
> 
> You can also find me on 
> 
> Twitter @iamthegaynerd  
> Tumblr thenerdyemo
> 
> Enjoy you lovely people!

The weekend came faster than Nicole expected and she decided to take advantage of Jason having soccer practice and invite Waverly over. She asked her over to watch a movie but the movie watching slowly dissolved into a makeout session. Not that either of them should be surprised by this. Waverly was straddling Nicole’s hips, her hands firm on the shorter girl’s waist. They wanted to travel, oh did they, but Nicole was determined to stay respectful and let Waverly guide the pace. That meant no groping of her girlfriend until she said it was okay. Even if her girlfriend was on top of her and her hips would occasionally move suggestively. Nicole was convinced it was an accident.

 

After a few moments, Waverly’s hands covered Nicole’s and she slowly moved them low on her hips, fingers just barely touching the swell of her ass. It made Nicole sigh and she squeezed, making Waverly giggle into her mouth.

 

The door slammed open and they both jumped, Waverly accidentally biting Nicole’s lip. She hissed in pain, eyes darting to the door where Wynonna stood with her jaw practically on the floor. The three stared at each other for what felt like forever until Wynonna’s slack jawed expression slowly turned into a smirk.

 

“Fucking finally!” she said running and jumping on the bed with them. Nicole growled in frustration, Waverly quickly scrambling off of her as Wynonna made herself comfortable between them. “I knew you two were together. I  _ fucking  _ knew it. How long did you think you’d be able to hide it? Hold on.”

 

“Wynonna, you can’t just barge in here!” Nicole said sitting up on the bed. Wynonna ignored her and just started a facetime call. It picked up after a couple of rings and JC’s face lit up the screen.

 

“Hey, ba-,” JC’s eyes wandered to Waverly next to Wynonna, “-Oh. What are...what’s up?”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the bed next to Wynonna so she could see her sister better.

 

“Guess who I found dry humping,” Wynonna said with a wide smile. Nicole blushed deeply and smacked Wynonna’s arm. “Ow!”

 

“We weren’t dry-! We were just...kissing,” Nicole said looking at Waverly for backup. The brunette just looked at her over her sister’s head and smiled, swollen lip pulled between her teeth. Nicole blushed at the sight. She really wished Wynonna wasn’t here right now.

 

“Yeah, I know,” JC said with a shrug, “I knew they were together.”

 

Wynonna gasped and looked between Nicole and Waverly, head on the swivel, “You guys told her first?”

 

Nicole shrugged. “She’s my sister.”

 

“Yeah, well my sister-” Wynonna pinched Waverly’s arm and the brunette yelped in pain, giving Wynonna a look, “-didn’t have the decency to tell me.”

 

“I was letting the dust settle,” Waverly explained, “It’s only been like...a month-”

 

“A whole month and you didn’t tell me?” Wynonna practically screamed, horrified. Nicole was just glad her mom and Jason weren’t home to overhear the conversation.

 

Nicole rolled her eyes and pushed her best friend’s shoulder. “Get out of here, Wynonna,” Nicole said, “I’m trying to spend time with my girlfriend.”

 

Wynonna resisted, making her body dead weight as she looked up at her phone. “I’ll call you later, yeah?”

 

JC just laughed, “Yeah, you seem to be busy there.”

 

“Bye,” Wynonna said with a wink. Nicole was sure she saw her sister blush and smile shyly before she hung up the phone, but Wynonna kicked her long legs off the bed, bottom half tumbling off the mattress.

 

“You’re the worst,” Nicole mumbled as Wynonna made herself comfortable on the bed, sitting up with her back against the wall. Waverly moved to give her sister room, arms open to beckon Nicole into them. Nicole mumbled and righted herself on the bed, sitting next to Waverly so the brunette could fall into her arms.

 

“What are we watching?” Wynonna said leaning over the two of them to get the laptop off the nightstand. Nicole clenched her jaw and sighed. As Wynonna fiddled on the computer, searching for a movie, Waverly leaned over and whispered in Nicole’s ear.

 

“We’ll pick up where we left off later,” she said lacing her fingers with Nicole’s. The redhead squeezed her girlfriend’s hand and kissed her briefly. Wynonna started making gagging sounds as soon as their lips touched, even though her eyes were on the computer. Nicole sighed deeply, willing herself to relax. If things continued this way, she might actually kill Wynonna.

 

***

 

Things were going great. 

 

Well, great maybe was an understatement.

 

Things were amazing. Nicole had never been happier. Everything with her girlfriend had been beyond her wildest dreams. Even just being able to say Waverly Earp was her  _ girlfriend _ was enough to make Nicole’s heart swell in her chest.

 

They were still keeping it between themselves except for, of course, their sisters and Jason. 

 

Nicole could hardly believe it’d been almost four months. The time was flying. Between basketball and Waverly and Wynonna, there really wasn’t a lot of time. 

 

Her mom seemed to be a little suspicious that Waverly was around even more often than before. If possible. But she would just smile and always ask Waverly if she wanted to stay for dinner. For the first time since Nicole could remember she felt...happy. Unbelievably happy. Waverly was guiding their pace and they had actually gone a lot faster than Nicole was expecting.

 

When they were in one of their bedrooms or the back of a car (where they’d often find themselves), Nicole found that Waverly would get...really into it. And she wasn’t complaining at all. It was just more than Nicole expected after only a few months. She thought Waverly’s timidness and the newness of the situation would take longer to wear off. But having Waverly straddling her, hands high on her ribs and body subtly rocking into hers well...yeah. Nicole was definitely not going to complain. 

 

Nicole was never going to push Waverly any direction. If Waverly wanted to cool off and just share fleeting kisses, Nicole would be more than happy for it. If Waverly suddenly decided that she wanted to strip naked well...she might tell her to cool it a little bit. But she wouldn’t protest it too much. If Waverly was into it.

 

That being said, she had been taking a lot more cold showers than normal. But it was all worth it. Waverly was worth it. Every moment that she got to look at her and call her hers was worth every time she had to remind herself not to reach for Waverly’s hand in public. Nicole would wait forever for her. She knew she wouldn’t have to, but she would. In a heartbeat. Every look, every wink, every kiss, Nicole was blown away by how lucky she was that Waverly Earp was hers.

 

***

 

Nicole watched her girlfriend move around the diner with a small smile on her face. She had gotten in the habit of hanging out with her while she was working and driving her home. She would sit at the counter and attempt to do her homework. Usually she would find herself too distracted by Waverly to get a lot of work done, but it was the attempt that counted. That and Waverly told Nicole she couldn’t just sit and stare at her while she was at work because it was a waste of time.

 

“It’s for my art history class,” Nicole had said with a smug smirk as she pulled Waverly against her, “We’re supposed to observe art in real life.”

 

Waverly blushed, called her cheesy and kissed her. Then made her promise to at least bring her homework with her. So Nicole agreed.

 

Coming back to the present, Nicole sat there, watching Waverly serve her last table before her shift ended. She just looked so cute in her Shorty’s shirt and that apron tied around her waist. Plus the way she would smile widely at the customers, crinkling her eyes at the corners in a way that made Nicole just want to kiss her all over her face. As Waverly turned from the table, her eyes caught Nicole’s. The redhead was looking at her with a smitten smile and was rewarded with a small blush.

 

“Stop staring,” Waverly whispered as she went behind the counter. Nicole turned in the revolving stool to follow Waverly as she went, smile still on her face.

 

“I can’t help it,” Nicole said. Waverly just rolled her eyes the way she did when she thought Nicole was being ridiculous. Even if she loved it.

 

Waverly did something on the register as she spoke, “When is JC back again?”

 

“She should be home now,” Nicole said unable to hide her excitement, “And she’s here for more than a weekend this time. She’s here for all of Spring Break.”

 

JC had been making herself more frequent as of late. Every other week or so she would find the cheapest flight she could and fly back just for the weekend. Oddly enough, Nicole wasn’t sure where she was half that time, but assumed she was at home or out with their mom. Nicole found herself distracted with Waverly more than she’d admit, but JC didn’t seem to mind. 

 

“Good,” Waverly said taking off her apron and stuffing it under the counter, “Let’s not keep her waiting then.”

 

Nicole closed her English book that she was definitely not reading and picked her backpack up off the floor. Putting all her stuff away, she stood from her stool just as Waverly shrugged a sweater on and came around the counter. They headed out to Nicole’s car, the redhead opening the door for her girlfriend. Waverly did a quick look around the parking lot to make sure no one was watching before pecking her lips.

 

As soon as Nicole was in the car next to her, she took Waverly’s hand and squeezed it. They rode in relative silence, just listening to music as they went. It didn’t feel uncomfortable in any way it felt completely natural. She just loved the company of having Waverly around, sitting next to her. They could be peeling potatoes all day and Nicole didn’t care as long as she was with Waverly.

 

She squeezed Waverly’s hand as they pulled up to Nicole’s house. Nicole paused for a second when she noticed Wynonna’s truck parked across the street. She looked over at Waverly to ask. “Is Wynonna here?”

 

Waverly turned to look at the car and shrugged, “Not that I know of.”

 

“If she’s trying to be sneaky to scare us or something she’s really bad at it,” Nicole said getting out of the car. Waverly followed her into the house and they both made their way upstairs. As they walked the sound of music coming from JC’s room got louder and Nicole frowned suspiciously. Waverly still close behind, Nicole opened the door to her sister’s room.

 

As she opened it, she saw two shapes moving under the sheets and her eyes got wide.

 

“What the-!” Nicole said shutting the door again. She turned to look at Waverly who just looked confused. She could hear rustling and cursing behind the door.

 

“Why are you home so early?!” JC called out in a panic.

 

Waverly frowned up at Nicole, “What’s wrong?”

 

She reached for the door but Nicole blocked her and shook her head, face pale. “You’ll never be the same.”

 

“Don’t be dramatic,” Waverly teased. She reached past Nicole and opened the door. Nicole didn’t bother looking, she just listened as Waverly shrieked in surprise and closed the door quickly.

 

She looked up at Nicole with wide eyes before dissolving into giggles. Nicole looked down at her girlfriend, horrified.

 

“It’s not funny,” Nicole said seriously, “Our sisters-...it’s weird!”

 

Waverly tried to suppress her laughter behind her hand, “It’s cute.”

 

Nicole squinted at Waverly before turning to knock loudly on the door. “Are you guys decent?”

 

“Yes,” came Wynonna’s exasperated answer. Nicole slowly opened the door, one eye closed so she could quickly close them if she saw something she didn’t want to. When she deemed it safe, she opened the door the rest of the way. Wynonna looked put out, arms crossed over her chest as she sat on the bed. JC stood awkwardly next to the bed looking sheepish. Both of their clothes were crumpled and Nicole was pretty sure JC’s shirt was on backwards.

 

“Hey, cockblocks,” Wynonna said looking annoyed. 

 

Nicole just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest, mirroring Wynonna. “You act like you haven’t done the same to us a thousand times,” she said.

 

“Dramatic,” Wynonna muttered under her breath.

 

Wynonna looked at JC and her expression softened for a moment. She hooked her foot around JC’s thigh and pulled her towards the bed. When the older Haught’s leg bumped against the bed, she stumbled onto the mattress with a snort between Wynonna’s legs.

 

Nicole sighed and turned on her heel. “Okay. I’m out. We’ll be in my room. Don’t make too much noise.”

 

“Same goes to you two,” Wynonna called as they walked out, shutting the door behind them, “Thanks for interrupting us for nothing!”

 

When they got to Nicole’s room, she threw herself face first on the bed. She groaned into her pillow and heard the door click shut before the mattress dipped. Waverly crawled onto the bed with her. She felt Waverly’s head hit the pillow next to her, strong arms surrounding her.

 

“Hey,” Waverly said softly, ”Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic?”

 

Nicole turned her head just to look at her girlfriend. “Not at all.”

 

“They’re cute,” Waverly argued, placing a soft kiss on the end of Nicole’s nose. She couldn’t help but smile as Waverly snuggled into her side.

 

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

 

“No.”

 

“I do.”

 

Waverly hummed and she put her leg over Nicole’s hips from behind, molding her body completely against the taller girl’s. She slipped her hand into the back of Nicole’s shirt, fingers ghosting along the sensitive skin of her lower back. Nicole sighed, goosebumps erupting over her skin.

 

“Why don’t you let me distract you then?” Waverly said kissing Nicole’s shoulder with a playful smile.

 

Nicole hummed and turned on her side so she could face Waverly. “That might work.”

 

“Might?” Waverly said wiggling her eyebrows, “Sounds like a challenge, Haught.”

 

The redhead pulled Waverly closer to her and began to place slow kisses along her jaw, enjoying the feeling of Waverly’s body melting into her own. That in itself was enough to make Nicole forget what was happening in the next room.

 

***

 

Waverly caught a ride back home with Wynonna later that night. Nicole stayed holed in her room until JC finally poked her head in.

 

The two sisters looked at each other in silence before Nicole sighed and scooted over on her bed just enough so JC could join her. The eldest Haught closed the door behind her and got on the bed with her sister, both of them looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Are you mad at me?” JC finally asked, her voice sad.

 

Nicole sighed and shook her head, upset at herself for making her sister feel that way. “No. Of course not.”

 

“Good. Because that would be fucked up,” JC said elbowing her sister lightly.

 

Nicole chuckled, “I was just surprised I guess.”

 

“Really? Because I think there were a few times we were about as subtle as you and Waverly. Which means not at all,” JC teased.

 

“So like...are you gay now?” Nicole asked picking at the skin on her thumb.

 

JC shrugged, “Does it matter?”

 

“It’s just a question.”

 

“I...don’t know, Nicole,” JC said with a sigh, “I like Wynonna. A lot. And that doesn’t mean I’m gay, but I’m not straight either. You know? I’m not into labels.”

 

Nicole was silent for a moment. She couldn’t blame her sister. Wynonna was...Wynonna and her best friend. But she could definitely see the appeal. She was quick and funny and...well if she was trying to be objective, Wynonna was beautiful. It just made Nicole squirm a little to think of her best friend and her sister...that way. 

 

“Don’t you think it’s a little weird?” Nicole blurted, “I mean...with me and Waverly being together and now you and Wynonna…”

 

JC shook her head. “No, I don’t think it’s weird. But...I will say this,” she turned so she was facing her sister, “What Wynonna and I have is...fun. But that’s it. It’s not...going anywhere. You and Waverly are the forever kinda deal.”

 

Nicole blushed and turned to mirror her sister, laying on her side. “You...think so?”

 

“With the way you two look at each other? Yeah. It’s stupid sweet. Like give me a cavity sweet,” JC said, “You can tell there’s something special there.”

 

“Thanks, nerd,” Nicole said affectionately, “I really really like her...like a lot.”

 

“I know. It’s gross.”

 

“You don’t mean that.”

 

“I don’t. You’re right,” JC said as a wicked look took over her face, “But let me say. If she’s anything like her sister in bed...you’re in for a wild ride.”

 

Nicole blushed deeply and punched her sister’s arm. JC just laughed and punched her sister back. 

 

“Okay I’m done,” JC said grabbing Nicole’s wrists as she went to hit her again, “Now tell me everything about you and Waverly.”

 

Nicole happily obliged.

 

***

 

“Sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Nicole asked again, fingers brushing the top of Waverly’s hand as it rested on her knee.

 

“Positive,” Waverly said with a grateful smile. They were sitting outside of Shorty’s, Nicole dropping her off before her shift so that she could meet with Chrissy and Rosita. Waverly had decided to finally tell Chrissy about her and Nicole. It had been a long time coming. There was only so long that Waverly could avoid every little knowing look Chrissy gave her when it came to Nicole. She was running out of ways to deflect Chrissy’s questions. Plus, she was her best friend and she wanted to do the typical girl thing and giggle over stories with her. Tell her how much she liked Nicole and brag about every sweet thing she’d done for her.

 

“And you’re sure it’s okay if I tell my mom?” Nicole asked as she laced their fingers together.

 

“Absolutely,” Waverly said with a smile, “Jason knows. It’s only right that your mom knows too.”

 

“Okay, I’ll pick you up later then?” Nicole said with a smile.

 

Waverly nodded, took a quick look around the parking lot and pecked her lips. “See you later.”

 

With a wink, Waverly got out of the car and added an extra sway to her hips as she walked into Shorty’s. Chrissy was already sitting at a booth in the back corner, skimming through her phone. Waverly slid into the booth across from her and smiled widely at her best friend. Chrissy put her phone down as soon as she saw Waverly, a sly smile on her face.

 

“Waves,” Chrissy said seriously, “I know you have something to tell me, so don’t beat around the bush and just tell me. The suspense is killing me.”

 

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully, “What makes you think I have something to tell you?”

 

Chrissy shot her a look. “You asked me to meet you before your shift. That’s always what you do when you have something to tell me.”

 

“Do not,” Waverly scoffed.

 

“Do too,” Chrissy sing songed.

 

Waverly scoffed, “Well. You’re wrong. But...it just so happens that I do have something to tell you.”

 

Chrissy clapped her hands in front of her in excitement. “Tell me, does it have to do with a certain redhead?”

 

Waverly blushed and tucked some hair behind her ear. “Maybe.”

 

The blonde squealed in excitement and reached across to clasp Waverly’s hand. “Tell. Me. Everything.”

 

“Well,” Waverly said, unable to fight the smile off her face, “We’re together.”

 

Chrissy was visibly holding back her excitement as she nodded for Waverly to continue.

 

“She’s...my girlfriend. We got together in February. Aaaand...I’m really happy,” Waverly gushed, “She’s the sweetest.”

 

Chrissy squealed at a decibel that Waverly was sure dogs could hear miles away and bounced in her seat. “I totally knew you two were a thing but I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Really?” Waverly said, slightly panicked. She wondered if they were that obvious together.

 

“Don’t worry,” Chrissy said as if reading her mind, “I can only tell because I’m always around you two.”

 

Waverly smiled in relief. “I’m just...not quite ready yet,” Waverly explained.

 

“And Nicole’s cool with that?”

 

“She’s been really sweet about it,” Waverly gushed, “And patient with me.”

 

“Good,” Chrissy said with a smile. Her eyes moved over Waverly’s shoulder as the bell above the door rang. Waverly followed her eyes and saw Rosita with Eliza. They had been spending a lot of time together lately. Lots of flirting it seemed, even if Rosita “didn’t want to talk about it.” The two of them stopped in front of the jukebox and were looking through the songs.

 

“Have you told Rosita yet?” Chrissy asked softly.

 

“No,” Waverly sighed, “I suppose I should. Do you think she-”

 

Eliza leaned over and kissed Rosita’s cheek, the darker haired girl slipping an arm around the blonde’s waist. Waverly giggled and turned back to Chrissy. She figured it wouldn’t be as hard to tell Rosita as it might have been a few months ago. Waverly was glad that Rosita had moved on and seemed happy with Eliza. Once in a while, Waverly would feel a pain of guilt over how everything went down after Homecoming. But it seemed Rosita didn’t even think about it anymore, so she wouldn’t either.

 

“Hey,” Chrissy said pulling Waverly back into the present, her smile wide, “I’m happy for you.”

 

“Thank you,” Waverly said mirroring her friends smile.

 

“And tell Haught that if she hurts you, she’s going to have the wrath of all of Purgatory to contend with,” Chrissy said, “Including my father the Sheriff.”

 

Waverly giggled, “I’ll be sure she knows.”

 

On that note, Chrissy called Rosita and Eliza over to their booth. Waverly felt a weight lift off her shoulders now that her best friend knew everything. Waverly didn’t enjoy hiding her relationship, she really didn’t. But she was still worried about the reaction they might get. Right now their relationship was nice and between them. As soon as the rest of the school knew, it would be open to criticism and people just...talking about it. She enjoyed the private little time she had with Nicole right now. Though admittedly, she wanted to throw her arms around Nicole’s neck in the middle of the hall and kiss her.

 

Maybe soon. She told herself. Soon.

 

***

 

“I’m back!” Nicole called as she toed her shoes off, the door closing behind her.

 

“Just in time for dinner,” Jessica called from the kitchen.

 

Nicole followed her mom’s voice and sat on a stool at the breakfast bar. There were nerves bundled in her stomach like a rock, weighing her down and making her double guess herself. Waverly wanted Jessica to know. She knew she was planning on telling Gus soon...Wynonna knew, JC knew...hell even  _ Jason  _ knew. If her mother hadn’t figured it out already she surely would soon.

 

“String bean?” Jessica said, cutting through Nicole’s thoughts.

 

She looked up from the marble countertop she’d been staring at. Her mom was standing on the other side of the breakfast bar with a concerned look on her face.

 

“You alright there, sweetie?” Jessica asked leaning forward to put the back of her hand on Nicole’s forehead, “Do you not feel good?”

 

“No,” Nicole said as her mom dropped her hand, “I feel fine. I just wanted...to tell you something.”

 

“Oh?” Jessica said giving her daughter her full attention, “Should I be worried?”

 

“Not at all,” Nicole said taking a deep breath, “I just-...I just wanted you to know that um...Waverly and I...we’re uh...together. We’re dating. She’s my um...girlfriend.”

 

Jessica just stared at her daughter or a moment. A smile hinted at the corners of her lips before she used the dish rag on the counter to lightly smack her arm. “How long?”

 

Nicole jumped at the smack and rubbed her arm even if it didn’t hurt. “Just a few months. Since February.”

 

“And you didn’t tell me?” Jessica said a little sadly. Nicole pushed some hair behind her ear and looked down at her hands.

 

“I’m sorry, Mom,” Nicole said softly, “Waverly wasn’t quite ready to tell anyone.”

 

“Nicole, I could have been getting to know my future daughter-in-law so much better,” Jessica said seriously, “I wasted so much valuable time.”

 

Nicole blushed, mouth opening and closing like a fish as she processed what her mother had said. “Mom,” she said, “Let’s not...get ahead of ourselves.”

 

“Why not?” Jessica asked, “You two are so cute together. Oh my gosh, can you imagine your babies? Gorgeous.”

 

“Mom! We’re teenagers,” Nicole said, voice cracking, “We’re not even out to the school yet. I’m glad that you’re happy, but-”

 

Jessica dismissed her comment with a wave of her hand, “I just like to plan ahead, sweetie. Now, is she coming over for dinner tonight?”

 

“She’s working.”

 

“So tomorrow then?”

 

“I...can ask,” Nicole said as a slow smile crept onto her face, “But Mom, please don’t talk to Waverly about our babies.”

 

Jessica scoffed despite her smile, “Fine, Nicky.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Jessica stood up and went back to cooking. Nicole sat in her chair silently and processed. Her mother was  _ extremely  _ happy about it. Not that she really expected anything less. Her mom loved Waverly. How could she not? She was beautiful and sweet and smart and-

 

Nicole sighed, heart filling with sudden affection for her girlfriend. She wondered how Waverly telling Chrissy and Rosita was going. Nicole wasn’t worried about them. She knew that Chrissy was supportive and even Rosita was. Despite the somewhat rocky past.

 

“Hey, string bean,” Jessica said to get Nicole’s attention. She looked up at her mom with a curious smile.

 

“Yeah, Mom?”

 

“I’m proud of you,” Jessica said softly, voice thick with emotion, “You know that, right?”

 

Nicole blinked some tears back from her eyes and nodded, swallowing thickly. “I know, Mom.”

 

“Good,” Jessica said before turning back to the stove, “Now help me set the table.”

 

Nicole slid off her seat and went to the cabinet to get three plates. Before she walked to the table, she leaned over and kissed her mom’s cheek.

 

“Love you, string bean.”

 

“Love you too, Mom.”

 

***

 

Prom was only a few weeks away. Nicole realized she was expected to do  _ something _ when she saw that Champ asked Stephanie to Prom by spelling it out in twinkies on the top of his truck. 

 

Stephanie, for some reason, was thrilled by it. 

 

That’s when Nicole realized she couldn’t just  _ ask  _ Waverly to Prom. Just a simple ask would be dull when compared even to Champ’s horrible stunt. So she came up with a plan. A brilliant one if she said so herself. 

 

That’s how she found herself wandering down the school hall, eyes scanning the doors for the room she was looking for. Her eyes landed on what looked like a closet, but it had a sign hanging above it that said “AV Club”. Nicole looked at it for a moment before opening the door carefully and sticking her head in. It was dark so she blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the room.

 

When it did, she saw Jeremy and two other skinny boys staring at her with wide eyes, frozen over whatever project they were hunched over. It took a moment, but Jeremy recognized her and smiled, waving in greeting.

 

“Oh, hey, Nicole,” he said, “Sorry, we don’t get a lot of visitors in here.”

 

Nicole nodded slowly and closed the door behind her, looking around at the room. It was already small, but only made smaller by the ceiling high shelves packed with electronic equipment and parts. There was a small table in the middle with small parts scattered over it where the boys had been working.

 

“Hey, I um...actually came to ask for help with something,” Nicole said hooking her thumbs in the straps of her backpack and rocking nervously on the balls of her feet.

 

All the boys looked at each other and nodded, their attention back on Nicole. Jeremy shrugged and nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Sure, Haught Stuff! Er-...I probably shouldn’t call you that, huh? I wasn’t hitting on you. I um-...Is that a Wynonna only thing or-”

 

“It’s fine,” Nicole said with a kind smile, cutting off Jeremy’s rambling, “I need help asking...someone...to Prom.”

 

She gave Jeremy a pointed look, silently telling him not to give away any secrets. He nodded knowingly and gave her an awkward sort of salute. “We can definitely help with that. Have any ideas?”

 

Nicole smiled widely, chest light with excitement as she leaned forward on the table. “Have any of you ever seen  _ Breakfast at Tiffanys _ ?”

 

***

 

Nicole’s fingers tapped a nervous beat on her steering wheel as she drove past the “Welcome to Purgatory” sign and out of town. When she had checked in on Jeremy earlier in the day, he said the plan was in good shape. It was a lot of trust she was putting in Jeremy and those other AV Club boys, but she knew Jeremy would make sure the whole thing went off without a hitch. He had called the whole thing “Operation Wayhaught” and insisted on using the codename as much as he could. When not around the other AV Club boys anyways.

 

She went over the mental checklist in her mind. Popcorn. Check. Blankets and pillows. Check. DVD. There was a slight moment of panic before she realized she gave it to Jeremy. Perfect. 

 

Waverly’s hand squeezed her thigh, making her jump and look over at her girlfriend. The brunette was looking at her with a small dubious smile. 

 

“Sure you’re not taking me out to murder me?” she joked.

 

Nicole snorted and covered Waverly’s hand with her own. “Not at all. I’d be far more clever about it if I was going to.”

 

“Good to know,” Waverly said lacing their fingers together just as the dark shape of the abandoned drive in began to appear on the horizon. Waverly ducked her head to get a better look out the windshield, pulling Nicole’s hand onto her lap as she did so. 

 

Nicole turned down a hardly visible dirt rode, her car groaning as it went over the rough path. She grimaced as she heard rocks hit the bottom of her car, a cloud of dust flying up around the car and making it even harder to see in the dark.

 

Waverly turned to look at Nicole, “Are you sure you’re not going to murder me?”

 

Nicole kissed the back of Waverly’s hand with a smile, “Not yet. That’s more of a one year anniversary kinda thing.”

 

“Fair enough,” Waverly said. 

 

The road smoothed out as they got to the parking lot in front of the large screen. Nicole pulled right into the middle of it and parked the car. Once the headlights were off, they were plunged into complete darkness and she felt Waverly’s grip tighten in her hand.

 

Nicole’s stomach flipped nervously, each second in darkness feeling like a minute as she waited. She began to silently curse Jeremy as they waited.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly whispered from besides her, “Wha-”

 

Light projected onto the large screen in front of them and the old Paramount logo came up. Nicole turned to look at Waverly, the light from the screen casting a soft glow over her features. The screen switched to a shot of a New York street, the soft notes of Moon River beginning. She watched as Waverly’s mouth turned up into a smile.

 

She turned to look at the redhead, squeezing her hand. “You did this? For me?” she asked breathlessly.

 

Nicole shrugged, “I just remember what you said about drive ins being romantic so-”

 

Her sentence was cut short by Waverly’s arms looping around her neck, squeezing her tight. She pulled back only to connect her lips with Nicole’s. She smiled into the kiss, hands finding Waverly’s hips. Nicole had never been more thankful for the front bench seat in her car than when Waverly scooted so she was on Nicole’s lap. 

 

“Wait,” Nicole said pulling away from Waverly’s lips reluctantly. She held up a finger towards Waverly who just beamed back at her. Nicole leaned back in her chair and strained her arm to reach for the bag she had stuffed back behind the seat. 

 

She pulled it over the seat the best she could without disturbing Waverly who was still on her lap. Turning the bag over to dump the contents, Nicole smiled triumphantly. 

 

“Here we have some popcorn,” Nicole said handing Waverly a plastic baggy, “The weird fancy kind you like with the sea salt.”

 

Waverly held the bag to her chest, “You do like me.”

 

“I do,” Nicole whispered, kissing Waverly’s cheek before reaching for another plastic baggy, “And my mom’s cookies and a blanket.”

 

She draped the blanket over the two of them as Waverly settled in her lap. Nicole scooted a little more into the middle of the seat and away from the steering wheel. Waverly leaned her head against Nicole’s shoulder, turned sideways so that they could watch the movie. Nicole absently ran her hand up and down Waverly’s back as they watched, her other hand on the girl’s knee. 

 

“This is all very romantic,” Waverly whispered as she looked up at the redhead. Her fingers trailed lightly over Nicole’s collarbone and she shivered at the light touch, hand resting on Waverly’s hip. Her shirt had ridden up a little and her fingers rested on the hot skin between her pants and shirt. 

 

“Anything for you, baby,” Nicole said kissing her temple. Waverly hummed and kissed where Nicole’s shoulder met her neck. She let out a harsh breath through her nose, hand tightening on Waverly’s hip. She wanted to lean down and kiss Waverly breathless, but the movie had only a third of the way to go and she told herself to be patient. The last thing she wanted was for the entire plan to be ruined because she couldn’t keep her hands to herself for a few more minutes. 

 

Waverly rested her head back into the crook of Nicole’s neck and stayed there until the movie faded to credits. Nicole began to feel anxious, knowing what was next. She licked her lips, stomach tight, as the credits stopped and started playing a montage of different Prom scenes from movies. She felt Waverly sit up a little bit in curiosity before turning to look at her.

 

“Nicole-?”

 

“Just wait,” Nicole interrupted, pointing her chin back at the screen. Waverly turned back towards it as cards started to come up in the middle of the montage. 

 

“Will you” was the first one and Nicole felt her palms start to sweat.

 

“Go to”

 

The knot in Nicole’s stomach tightened. Even if she knew Waverly was going to say yes, there was still a level of nerves involved. She could practically feel Waverly’s little body vibrating in excitement as the last card came up.

 

“Prom with me?”

 

Beneath it was a little cut out picture of her head with hearts over her eyes. Nicole frowned at it. Jeremy must have taken some creative liberties with this one. But before she could die in embarrassment, Waverly was moving so that she could fully face Nicole. Her knees landed on either side of Nicole’s thighs as she sat back in her lap to look at her girlfriend.

 

“Are you asking me to Prom?” Waverly asked breathlessly with a wide smile on her face.

 

Nicole smiled back and just nodded. “That’s what it said, right?”

 

“You did all this for me?” Waverly said, eyes shining with happy tears.

 

“I told you, baby, I would do anything for you,” Nicole said softly. Waverly’s smile got impossibly wider and she kissed Nicole hard, pulling her forward by the collar of her jacket. Nicole pulled back just long enough to ask, “Is that a yes?” 

 

“Yes, of course!” Waverly said peppering Nicole’s face with kisses. Her heart practically burst from her chest as their lips connected again, her own excitement almost uncontainable. She had never been one to be too excited about Prom or anything like that. But she was going with Waverly Earp on her arm and that was enough to make her want to jump over the moon.

 

***

 

“What about this one?” Chrissy said holding up a horribly glittery silver dress that looked more like a headband then a skirt. Waverly scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

 

“No,” Waverly said flatly, “And if you think that your dad is going to let you out of the house wearing that you’re delusional.”

 

Chrissy held the dress out in front of her and looked at it with a critical eye. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

“I am right,” Waverly said with a smile as she went through her current rack of dresses. Rosita joined Waverly at the rack and held up a dress. She pushed on Waverly’s shoulder to turn her body towards her and held the dress up in front of her. It looked like it would land just above her knees and was a pretty blue, the fabric soft and curve hugging.

 

“This would look great on you, Waves,” Rosita said throwing it over the other dresses that were hanging on Waverly’s arm.

 

“Think so?” she asked running her fingers over the fabric.

 

“For sure,” Rosita confirmed as she dove back into the rack, “Nicole will be all over you.”

 

Waverly couldn’t help but smile, cheeks heating at the thought. Chrissy held up another dress, this one not as hideous as the last, and looked over at the other two. Waverly just shrugged at it and Chrissy added the dress to her own pile. They each pulled a couple more dresses before they headed off to the dressing rooms. All three of them piled into one, modesty not a huge deal since they changed in front of each other for cheer practice.

 

Waverly smoothed the first dress over her stomach, turning and looking at it from the back. She shrugged and decided it was too frilly before turning so that Chrissy could undo the zipper. It stuck for a moment and Chrissy hummed.

 

“Yeah, this is a no. Nicole would never be able to get this off of you,” Chrissy said almost under her breath.

 

Waverly paused for a moment, her brain catching up with Chrissy’s words. The dress fell slack, sliding down her shoulders. Waverly held it by the front, suddenly feeling self conscious.

 

“What?” she asked, blinking.

 

Chrissy shrugged, “You’re right. She seems to be...experienced. So I’m sure a tricky zipper won’t get in her way.”

 

“What?” Waverly asked, voice even higher as she felt her stomach twist, “What are you talking about?”

 

Chrissy’s eyes darted up to look at Rosita, the two girls looking at each other for a moment. Chrissy shrugged and tried to play if off, “I mean...I was just saying isn’t that-...people usually have... _ sex  _ on Prom night.”

 

Waverly just let out a sort of squeak in response. She wasn’t-...she hadn’t thought about...that. Not on Prom night anyways. She had thought about... _ it. _ Oh had she thought about it. It being sex of course. She had thought about it a lot recently. Nicole’s hands running over her body, setting a path of fire along her skin...mouth needy and desperate-

 

Waverly shivered and brought herself from the moment. 

 

But she hadn’t thought about that particularly on Prom night. Prom was hardly more than a week away! Waverly was ready but she wasn’t  _ that  _ ready. Not in a week ready. There was still so much research she had to do and-

 

“But you know maybe like...Nicole isn’t into that,” Rosita said quickly. Waverly looked up at her, eyebrows raised, “Just like...maybe think that...it might be a thing that happens.”

 

“But maybe not,” Chrissy added, putting a comforting hand on Waverly’s shoulder, “Nicole’s really sweet and stuff. Plus she already did it all before so she might not even be thinking about it.”

 

Chrissy’s words were supposed to help, but they only made Waverly think more. Nicole  _ had  _ done all this stuff before. She had gone to Prom with Shae and had sex with...honestly Waverly didn’t even know with how many people before her. Sex on Prom night was the cliche thing Waverly had always seen in movies, yet she hadn’t thought about it until this moment. 

 

Nicole had been all sweet and chivalrous through their whole relationship. Even with not being able to be “out” to the entire school. Nicole took it all in stride, meeting everything with a small smile. But maybe it was because she had always been expecting it to lead up to  _ this. _ Prom night sex.

 

Waverly finally let the dress slip down her body and quickly hung it up, reaching for a new one. She pulled it off the hanger and undid the zipper that was surprisingly smooth.

 

“See, that’s a good zipper,” Chrissy said with an approving nod. Rosita elbowed her in the ribs and the blonde shot Waverly an apologetic look. She slipped the dress on and smoothed it over her front as she took a deep breath. Chrissy did up the zipper and stood back as Waverly looked at herself in the mirror. 

 

“Nicole will blow a gasket,” Rosita said as Waverly turned a circle so her friends could see the whole dress.

 

“You think so?” Waverly sighed.

 

Rosita nodded, “And she’ll be all over you. As much as you want her to be...all over you anyways.”

 

Waverly smiled weakly and ran a hand through her loose waves. That was the million dollar question. How much did she want Nicole all over her? Her stomach tightened and she felt dread twist her guts. She had a feeling Prom wasn’t going to go as smoothly as she had hoped.

 

***

 

Nicole pulled up to the McCready house and looked up the pathway at it. She saw Waverly’s bedroom light on, some movement behind the curtains. Her stomach fluttered a little in excitement as she picked up the corsage in the seat next to her. She made Wynonna help her pick it out to make sure it matched Waverly’s dress.

 

Getting out of the car, she looked down at her dress to make sure it was straight. She had gone with a simple black dress with a blue sash to match the corsage and...presumably Waverly’s dress.

 

She walked up the steps to the house and knocked tentatively on the door. Gus opened the door with a wide smile, arms wide as she took Nicole in. Waverly had told Gus they were dating the same day that she told Chrissy and Rosita. She said that she was feeling good about it, so she might as well continue the streak. Nicole didn’t argue. Especially since she knew Gus would be more than supportive of it.

 

“You look beautiful,” the older woman said ushering her in, “Waverly will be down in a moment. She was just putting on the finishing touches.”

 

As if on cue, Waverly appeared at the top of the stairs. Nicole’s eyes found her immediately, mouth opening in awe as she took her in. She was wearing a strapless blue dress that landed just below her knee, hair pulled back away from her face in a bun. Nicole’s mouth dried as she watched Waverly descend the stairs. It was like one of those horrible teen movies Waverly made her watch all the time. Suddenly she got the appeal.

 

“Wow,” she breathed out as Waverly walked up to her.

 

“Hey,” Waverly said throwing her arms out and looking down at herself self consciously, “Is it-...you like?”

 

“I love,” Nicole said softly. She remembered the corsage in her hand and held it up, “I got you this.”

 

Waverly held out her hand and Nicole fumbled with the strap of the flower, her fingers shaking as she slipped it onto her wrist. It matched perfectly. She made a note to thank Wynonna again later.

 

Gus cleared her throat from besides them and Nicole blushed. She had forgotten she was there. The older woman looked at the two of them with a smile. “Can I get some pictures?”

 

Waverly squealed in excitement and automatically posed with Nicole. She pulled her arms around her waist and stood with her back to Nicole’s front. Nicole felt a little awkward with her hands low on Waverly’s hips in front of Gus, but she smiled just the same. After a few pictures, Gus seemed satisfied.

 

“Can you send those to my mom, please?” Nicole asked politely.

 

“Of course, dear,” Gus said, “As long as you have Waverly home before midnight.”

 

“Gus,” Waverly said with a pout, “It’s Prom.”

 

“Exactly,” she said with her hands on her hips, “Which is why your curfew went from eleven to twelve.”

 

“Fine,” Waverly sighed. She leaned up to kiss Gus’ cheek before grabbing Nicole’s hand. “Let’s go.”

 

“I’ll have her home by midnight,” Nicole promised Gus with a smile before Waverly lead her out the door. As soon as the door was closed, Waverly pulled Nicole in for a brief kiss. She smiled dumbly and looked down at her girlfriend.

 

“You look beautiful,” Nicole said softly.

 

“So do you,” Waverly whispered. They looked at each other for a moment before Nicole began back towards the car. 

 

“I want tonight to be special,” Nicole said as they walked, “Anything you want. I’ll get.” Nicole winked at the shorter girl who just smiled briefly. Nicole held open the door for her and gestured inside, “Your chariot awaits, princess.”

 

The comment that would have normally gotten a reaction from Waverly just got a small chuckle. Usually Waverly would make a comment about Nicole being her knight or at least giggle. Instead she just forced a small smile and slid in. Nicole frowned but didn’t think anything of it, going around and getting in the driver’s side. 

 

They drove in silence for a few moments with just the radio playing softly. It usually wouldn’t have bothered Nicole at all, but she could feel tension coming off of Waverly. She looked over at her and just saw her looking out the window. 

 

“You excited for tonight?” Nicole tried. 

 

“Mhm,” was all Waverly said, eyes still out the window. 

 

Nicole kept glancing over at Waverly and tried again. “Where’d Wynonna go? Is someone picking her up?”

 

Waverly sighed, “Yeah, something like that.”

 

The redhead frowned at her girlfriend but kept driving towards the school. She wondered if she’d done something wrong or said something that upset her. She wracked her brain trying to think but came up empty. As they pulled into the school parking lot, her grip on the gear shift tightened. She pulled into the furthest spot from the entrance she could find to buy them a little privacy at least. She shut off the engine and looked over at Waverly who was still staring out the window. 

 

“Waves, are you okay?” Nicole finally asked, “You’ve been kinda weird since I picked you up and I just-...If you don’t want to go to Prom-”

 

“I do!” Waverly said quickly, turning to face Nicole and covered her hand over the stickshift, “I promise I do. I’m just um...I’m sorry.”

 

Nicole frowned when Waverly looked away and towards the gym instead. She checked around to make sure no one was near the car and cupped Waverly’s cheek, turning her head to look at her. 

 

“Baby,” Nicole said gently, “Please just tell me what’s wrong?”

 

Hazel eyes looked into brown for a moment before flickering down to look at her hands. “It’s...embarrassing.”

 

Nicole’s heart broke a little bit to see Waverly so down. She just wanted to gather her in her arms and kiss away all her worries. But they were still in the school parking lot and she didn’t want to risk someone seeing them. It would only make everything worse. Instead she laced both of their hands together and squeezed, ducking her head to force Waverly to look at her.

 

“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” she said with a small smile, “Come on, baby, please? I want to help.”

 

Waverly took a deep breath, her cheeks puffing out as she blew it out. The corner of her lips quirked in an embarrassed smile as she looked down at their joined hands. “I just-...I’m nervous about...after Prom.”

 

The wheels in Nicole’s head turned as she tried to think what Waverly could be talking about. She had just planned on taking her home. Maybe going to the outlook to makeout a little bit if they were feeling like it before but...that was it.

 

“What?” she asked softly, “What are you-?”

 

“About-...sleeping. Together. With you,” Waverly said in one breath.

 

Nicole blinked at her, jaw practically on the floor. Waverly wanted to-...she thought-...her mind blanked for a moment at the prospect. The image of Waverly writhing under her flashed behind her eyes for a second but she shook it away and tried to focus. Waverly wanted to-...have sex. With her. Tonight.

 

“I-” was all Nicole could manage as her brain caught up with her. She wasn’t prepared. She didn’t think this was going to happen today. Waverly had never brought it up in any way so she just assumed she wanted to wait. Maybe all those little moments when they were making out...Waverly moving her hands  _ exactly _ where she wanted them on her body, the way she would sometimes push her hips into Nicole, or those extra breathy little moans...Nicole shook her head again to clear it. Maybe all those were hints from Waverly that she was ready to sleep together. And Nicole missed them all.

 

_ Shit. _

 

“I’m-...not prepared,” Nicole breathed out, mostly to herself, “I didn’t know, I would have-...oh god. I don’t have anything planned.” She looked up at Waverly who was frowning at her. Figuring she was upset because she didn’t read the signals, Nicole began to panic. “I um-...I didn’t know. I don’t have any flowers or candles or a hotel room or anything. Shit! Do you think I can still find somewhere? I can fix this-”

 

“Nicole!” Waverly interrupted her, squeezing her hands to get her attention. Nicole stopped her panicking for a moment to look up at the other girl. “Did you-...were you not planning on...having sex tonight?”

 

Nicole shook her head slowly, “No, I didn’t realize you wanted to. I’m sorry.”

 

“But you said you wanted tonight to be special.”

 

“So?”

 

“Wait,” Waverly said with a frown, “Do you? Want to?”

 

“Do  _ you _ want to?” Nicole asked, now double confused.

 

“I asked you first,” Waverly said.

 

“I mean…” Nicole shifted a little, “...yes.”

 

“Yes?” Waverly asked, eyes wide.

 

“But...maybe not tonight,” Nicole added quickly, “Unless you want to.”

 

“Do you?” Waverly asked again.

 

“We’ve already been here,” Nicole said with a small smile, “I want to do anything you want to do I just-...if that means...s-sex...tonight...I didn’t plan anything.”

 

She watched as Waverly’s confused face dissolved into one of relief, “You...were going to plan something?”

 

Nicole blushed and shrugged, “I mean. Yeah. I want it to be special. Like flowers and chocolate...candles. Lots of candles. Maybe a fireplace. Some nice musi-”

 

Waverly cut Nicole off with her lips, kissing her gently. She cupped Nicole’s face as she pulled away. “You would do all that for me?”

 

“Of course,” Nicole said, a little offended, “You know that.”

 

She saw tears shining in Waverly’s eyes as she smiled, “Baby, you don’t-...when I’m-...ready. It doesn’t have to be a big production. I just want it to happen naturally. And I know it’ll be amazing no matter what because it’s you.”

 

Nicole felt her heart thrumming wildly at the thought. “When  _ we’re  _ ready,” Nicole emphasized, “It’ll be magical. Because I’m with you.”

 

Waverly’s face broke out in a wide smile and Nicole pecked her lips lightly, not wanting to smudge her makeup before they even got into the dance.

 

“You know you’re the best girlfriend ever?” Waverly whispered as Nicole leaned into her hand that was still on her cheek.

 

“That’s what my other girlfriend says too,” Nicole teased, earning her a firm poke in the ribs. She kissed Waverly one last time before pulling away. “Now. You ready to be the prettiest girl at Prom?”

 

Waverly blushed and tucked a nonexistent piece of hair behind her ear. “I don’t know about all that but...let’s go.”

 

Nicole scrambled out of the car so that she could open up Waverly’s door for her, earning her a grateful peck on the cheek. Waverly took her hand and tugged her along towards the gym entrance. In the distance, Nicole could see students milling around the front and balloons lining the path into the gym. Nicole let go of Waverly’s hand, expecting her to do the same to avoid being seen together. But Waverly kept holding her hand tight. Nicole paused while they were still fairly out of sight.

 

“What are you doing?” Nicole asked squeezing Waverly’s hand, “Don’t you-”

 

Waverly shook her head. “I-...think I’m ready. For the school to know,” Waverly said softly, “I realized that...who cares what everyone thinks? I’m with you and I’m proud to be with you. Everyone should be jealous that I’m the one that gets to hold your hand. I know some people are going to act weird about it but...I know I can handle anything because-...well because I’ll be doing it with you.”

 

Nicole stared at Waverly for a moment, hazel eyes looking up at her for...something. Acknowledgement...approval. A slow smile crept over Nicole’s face and she cradled Waverly’s cheeks between her hands.

 

“Does this mean I can kiss you in public?” Nicole asked softly.

 

Waverly nodded shyly just as Nicole leaned down and kissed her gently. “I can’t wait to see the look on Champ’s face.”

 

Waverly snorted and rolled her eyes, hands on Nicole’s waist. “Well I can’t wait to see the look on Stephanie’s face. And Beth...and-”

 

“Okay, I get it,” Nicole said with a blush, “And you’re sure?”

 

“Positive,” Waverly said firmly. She brought Nicole’s hands down from her face and squeezed them. “Let’s go, Haught.”

 

“After you,” Nicole said gesturing in front of her. Waverly took her hand and tugged Nicole along to the front of the gym. As they walked up, only a few people really turned and looked at them. Even then, fewer looked surprised in any way to see Nicole and Waverly holding hands. Nicole handed her tickets to the Freshman at the front and the two headed inside. Even before they got into the gym, they could hear the music and students coming from it. Waverly’s hand tightened in Nicole’s as they went into the gym. It was the typical Prom setting. Balloons, streamers, confetti. The whole thing was a little overwhelming for Nicole. But mostly she was keenly aware of everyone looking at them and ready to pounce on anyone who gave Waverly so much as a sideward glance.

 

Nicole squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled over at her. “And you’re sure?”

 

Waverly didn’t answer, instead she tugged Nicole further into the gym until they saw the table that Chrissy was sitting at. Nicole pulled out a chair from Waverly to sit at before she followed suit.

 

“Hey guys,” Chrissy said with a big smile, “You two look so hot.”

 

Nicole blushed and looked over at Waverly, “She makes me look good.”

 

Waverly held Nicole’s arm against her chest and smiled up at her girlfriend.

 

“Ugh, you two are so cute. Makes me really regret bringing this guy as a date,” Chrissy said hooking her thumb over her shoulder towards Dolls who was sitting next to her. He looked up in acknowledgement and smiled at Nicole and Waverly in greeting. 

 

“I always knew he was the silent type but...this is a new level,” Chrissy joked. He just shrugged and looked over at the dance floor. Chrissy rolled her eyes and leaned forward to whisper to the two girls, “I think he’s just upset that he’s not here with Wynonna.”

 

“Where’s Wynonna?” Nicole asked Chrissy. The blonde raised an amused eyebrow and pointed towards the dance floor.

 

Nicole looked over to where Chrissy was pointing and felt her heart stop in surprise. Wynonna was on the dance floor  _ dancing  _ with JC. The two had wide smiles on their faces. They were doing some ridiculous dance move and laughing, holding each other up. JC leaned Wynonna down in a dip and kissed her lightly, the two of them still cackling like idiots.

 

“Aw,” Waverly said clutching Nicole’s arm tighter, “I think you might've just been decrowned as the most smooth Haught.”

 

Nicole scoffed and looked at her girlfriend. “Take that back. Just because JC isn’t wearing her glasses. For  _ once.” _

 

Waverly shrugged, “She’s pretty smooth either way.”

 

“When did she even get here?” Nicole asked.

 

“Apparently,” Chrissy said bringing the attention back to her, “JC flew in this morning to surprise Wynonna and took her out to get a dress and all that. It’s very sweet.”

 

With another scoff, Nicole turned back around. “Whatever.”

 

“You’re still my favorite Haught,” Waverly cooed, chin on Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole tried to keep a frustrated face but looking at Waverly, hazel eyes looking up at her that way, made her melt into a smile.

 

“Are you two like...officially out?” Chrissy asked with a raised eyebrow. Waverly nodded against Nicole’s shoulder.

 

“I’m tired of hiding my hot girlfriend,” Waverly said. She winked up at Nicole and a blush dusted her cheeks.

 

“Wanna go dance?” Nicole asked her quietly. Waverly nodded and stood up before Nicole could even say anything else. Pulling her into the middle of the floor, Waverly looped her arms around Nicole’s neck. Her hands easily found Waverly’s waist, still unsure of how far to take this whole…”out” thing.

 

Waverly took one of her hands and moved Nicole’s down low on her hips. She gave her a pointed look before returning her arm around Nicole’s neck. Waverly moved her body close and Nicole pressed their foreheads together.

 

“This is nice,” Waverly said as she played with the short hairs at the base of Nicole’s neck.

 

“It is,” Nicole agreed. She had stopped caring what everyone around them was doing or looking at. All she could see was Waverly, and that was more than enough. 

 

“Hey freaks,” Wynonna said bumping their hips as she interrupted them. JC was close behind, her arms looping around Wynonna’s waist from behind.

 

“Leave them alone,” JC mumbled as she made a vague attempt at pulling Wynonna away. The brunette stayed put and pointed at them.

 

“You know, this whole Haught and Earp combo,” she said pointing between them, “has been old news since we walked through the door so you better quit while you’re ahead.”

 

Nicole glared at the two of them. She looked at JC, “I can’t believe you’re crashing my Prom.”

 

JC shrugged, “Mine was shit. Thought I’d try again.”

 

She remembered JC coming home early on her Prom night, eyes puffy. After quickly getting out of her dress, she went into Nicole’s room and they watched bad movies the rest of the night until they fell asleep. Nicole looked at her sister tonight, eyes shining and cheeks flushed. Wynonna leaned back into her arms and Nicole had to admit she looked happier than she’d seen her in a long time. 

 

So Nicole just bit her tongue and rolled her eyes playfully. “Yeah yeah. Well I’m glad you’re here or whatever,” Nicole said as Waverly rested her head on her collarbone, “Just...don’t buy Wynonna alcohol.”

 

Wynonna scoffed, “Like I don’t have other ways of getting it.”

 

JC rolled her eyes and pulled Wynonna off the dance floor, but not before mouthing a ‘thank you’ at her sister.

 

“You still think they’re cute?” Nicole said pressing a soft kiss to Waverly’s head. Even just the smallest act of affection felt thrilling to Nicole right now. Everyone could see them. Everyone could see that Waverly was  _ hers. _

 

Waverly lifted her head from Nicole chest and looked up at her, “I do.”

 

“You’re an enabler,” Nicole complained softly despite the smile on her face.

 

Waverly cupped the back of Nicole’s head and pulled her down a little more. “Kiss me,” she whispered as a soft song played in the background. 

 

A thrill of excitement ran through Nicole and she smiled. She leaned down and brushed their lips together lightly, feeling the electricity jump between their lips. Finally closing the gap between them, Nicole pressed their lips together, breath catching in her throat. It was like kissing Waverly for the first time all over again.

 

She was sure someone would have something rude to say or a rumor might go around school on Monday. But Nicole only cared about Waverly and how it felt to kiss her,  _ really  _ kiss her. To prove that she was hers and no one elses. And that was the best feeling in the world.


	16. you give me the strength i need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to this week's chapter by theGayNerd! [insert airhorn sound here] This chapter has a little bit of everything. Romance. Drama. More romance. More drama. It's a fun one for sure!
> 
> If you want to yell at theGayNerd, find her here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamthegaynerd) or here [Tumblr](https://thenerdyemo.tumblr.com).
> 
> And you can find me here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz) or here [Tumblr](http://bootz-n-catz.tumblr.com).

“Do you really have to do this now, baby? You've still got a week of school left,” Waverly huffed, her arms crossed over her chest leaning back against the lockers. 

 

Nicole stopped what she was doing and looked at the brunette, “I'm still keeping the important stuff in here...a few books, this.” The redhead smiled pointing to a picture of her and Waverly tacked to the inside of the locker door. They had taken it before Nicole’s last basketball game. Both of them in their uniforms, the youngest Earp had told Nicole she wanted to capture the moment. 

 

“I still don't understand why you have to do it  _ now _ .”

 

Waverly had made it clear that she wasn't looking forward to Nicole going off to college and leaving her. The redhead wasn't exactly hot on the idea either but there was also a part of her that couldn't wait. She was excited about it for sure. 

 

That wasn't to say that Waverly wasn't happy for Nicole, they just both knew it would mean they were away from one another for the first time since...well since they'd met. 

 

“It's just the stuff I don't need anymore, Waves,” Nicole said checking her locker again before closing it. Ignoring the pull in her chest a lump forming in her throat. 

 

Waverly turned to the redhead unfolding her arms with a pointed look, “It's not just  _ stuff  _ Nicole, it's another reminder that you're leaving for college at the end of the summer...and you still haven't told me  _ which  _ college you're going to!”

 

Her body stiff Nicole rubbed the back of her neck to avoid looking at her girlfriend long enough to take a deep breath and calm her nerves. 

 

“I haven't gotten all my letters back yet.” 

 

A crooked smile on her face, Nicole couldn't quite bring herself to look the brunette in the eye. She wasn't exactly lying to Waverly...maybe a little white lie but she hadn't broke the news to her mom yet. She knew that Jessica would be less than happy that she'd decided to go to a city college instead of what her parents had deemed a good college. She needed to break the news to her mom first, before she told anyone else. Including Waverly. 

 

The cheerleader raised an eyebrow giving Nicole a suspicious look. “They're leaving it a little late don't you think?” she asked with a sad look in her eyes.

 

“Probably...hey-” Nicole took Waverly’s hand and pulled her close, “-let's not think about college stuff now, baby, okay? I've still got a week left at school and a whole summer with you. Can we focus on that instead?” the redhead finished following the line of her girlfriends jaw with her thumb.

 

Waverly softened at the touch letting out a small sigh she looked up at Nicole a smile tugging at her lips. “Yeah, I'd like that,” the brunette said looping her hands behind the taller girl’s neck playing with the loose hairs there. The look in her eye telling Nicole she wasn't quite ready to let it drop, “I still can't believe-” 

 

Wrapping her arms around Waverly, Nicole cut her off with a kiss. The brunette smiled against her lips, her fingers digging into back on Nicole’s neck. 

 

It was still a little strange for Nicole to be affectionate with Waverly in public. She still found herself going to check over her shoulder just in case someone was looking. A habit she'd gotten into over the first four months of their relationship that she was apparently finding hard to shake. 

 

Ironically Waverly hadn't had the same issue. The shorter girl more comfortable in her own skin than she had been since Nicole had met her. Sure there had been a few looks here and there when they'd got to school the Monday after Prom. A couple of glares thrown their way from Stephanie, Champ and even Beth. But Nicole had a feeling the looks were more the residents of Purgatory keeping an eye on her more than anything. Waverly, Chrissy and Rosita had joked that the redhead needed be on her best behaviour now they'd gone public with their relationship...part and parcel with dating the resident sweetheart. Nicole didn't think they were actually being serious though. Not that she ever had any intention of breaking Waverly’s heart, even before the eyes of the town were on her.

 

“Gross! Get a fucking room!” 

 

Reluctantly the couple pulled apart. Nicole turned to face Wynonna one arm still around Waverly’s waist. “Hi, Wynonna,” Nicole sighed, shooting her best friend an annoyed look. Waverly looking between the two of them with a smile on her face. 

 

“I think I liked it better when you two were sneaking around,” the eldest Earp smirked. 

 

“And I liked it better when I didn't have the image of you and  _ my sister, _ doing.. things, burned into my brain.” 

 

Wynonna shrugged one shoulder and gave the redhead a devilish look. “Not my fault you didn't knock,” she winked. 

 

Nicole’s stomach flopped and she groaned, hiding her face in brunette hair. 

 

“Wynonna,” Waverly warned. 

 

The older girl held her hands up in surrender giving her sister an apologetic look. “Okay okay, jeez. When did you become such a prude, Red? Don't act like you're not banging my baby sister every chance you get!” Wynonna wiggled her brow turning her attention back to Nicole again. 

 

Nicole felt her face fill with heat, sure it matched her hair. She looked at Waverly from the corner of her eye, the shorter girl just rolled her eyes and leaned into Nicole’s side. 

 

They hadn't actually broached the subject since Prom and Nicole was more than happy to wait until Waverly was ready. It didn't mean that things between them hadn't got a little...heated since then, but the redhead had always put a stop to it before it went too far. 

 

Nicole opened her mouth to say something and shut it again unsure on what exactly she could say without feeling like she was putting any kind if pressure on Waverly. 

 

“Do you really want to talk about what me and Nicky get up to behind closed doors, Nonna?” Waverly asked with a pointed look. 

 

Wynonna opened her mouth as if to say something but instead pointed at her sister with a furrow brow. “Touché. Ew,” the eldest Earp shuddered. 

 

“Moving on. I did want to speak to you guys about something-” 

 

Wynonna shoved her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, her eyes focused on her feet as she toed the linoleum. She sucked in a breath and looked up again, blue eyes flicking nervously between Nicole and Waverly. 

 

“So a while back I um-...I applied for a scholarship...it's just some Bright Futures scheme, for troubled kids or some bullshit and...well, I got it so-.” 

 

“You're going to college?!” Waverly squeaked in excitement, pulling her sister into a hug. 

 

Wynonna wrapped her arms around the youngest Earp a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, “I'm going to college.”

 

***

 

Playing with the corners of the envelope in her hands Nicole sat on the couch waiting for her mom to get back from dropping Jason off at his friends house. She'd sat on this acceptance letter for some weeks now. She'd spent the weeks before that checking the mailbox before anyone else to avoid her mother finding it. 

 

Nicole hadn't told her mom about applying to go to Calgary University to join their Criminal Justice program. Nicole hadn't even told her mom about wanting to become a cop...she hadn't told anyone. 

 

Honestly, she had applied on a bit of a whim not really expecting anything to come of it. It didn't mean she didn't want to become a cop, because she really did. After her conversation with Sheriff Nedley all those months ago it was something that had never been far from her mind. Nicole had spent a few late nights in her room, researching online at the different courses she could apply for until she came across this one. The redhead would be lying if she said the fact that it was close to Purgatory, to Waverly, wasn't also a contributing factor. However it did also mean that once she was finished with college she would go straight into the Academy. It was perfect. 

 

Lost in her own head Nicole didn't hear Jessica come in. 

 

“Nicky?”

 

Nicole shook her head, eyes focused again she turned to look at her mother. Her stomach felt like lead. Heart pounding she focused on her breathing to ease the tension in her chest. She was sure that if there was ever a time in her life she was going to have a panic attack, this was definitely it. She pinched the top of the envelope between her index fingers and thumbs folding it slightly only to do the same the other way. 

 

“Mom I-...Um. I need to talk to you about something.”

 

Jessica took a few cautious steps forward her brow furrowed in confusion. “Well I know you haven't got Waverly pregnant.” 

 

Nicole let out a humorless laugh, trust her mom to try and make light of the situation. Much like all her kids did actually.

 

“No I haven't-...Why am I even answering-,” Nicole muttered the last part and shook her head to try and refocus her thoughts. Blood rushing through her ears. Palms sweating. Yeah, this definitely felt like a panic attack. 

 

“You're starting to scare me, string bean, what's wrong? Are you in trouble because-”

 

The redhead held a hand out in front of her, the other one still holding the envelope with her acceptance letter in, “Mom! I'm not in trouble I just...I know you're not going to like what I have to tell you, but you need to listen to me okay?” 

 

Jessica raised an eyebrow at her daughter. “Okay...” she said perching on the arm of the chair. 

 

The redhead sucked in a breath to steady herself. She opened the envelope and pulled the letter out handing it to her mother. Jessica took the letter her eyes still on Nicole and started to read it. 

 

Nicole held her breath trying to wait for her mom to finish. The suspense was killing her, if Waverly or her sister were here, they'd just tell Nicole she was being dramatic but Nicole knew what her going to a good college meant to Jessica. It was something they'd talked about at length over the years. Play basketball, get a scholarship, go to a good school and get a good education. 

 

Her thoughts getting the better of her Nicole spoke before Jessica had finished, “I want to go to Calgary to study-”

 

“This is a city college,” her mom interrupted, her voice low. 

 

“I know mom but-” 

 

Jessica was on her feet in an instant giving Nicole a look she hadn't in years. The over my dead body sort of look that always had Nicole agreeing with her mom in the end. Not this time. 

 

“Nicole Marie Haught, tell me this is some sort of joke?! What happened to getting a basketball scholarship? Attending UCLA? LMU even?!” Jessica pushed, her voice dangerously low. 

 

“I don't really care about basketball anymore...not enough to go to some fancy college on a scholarship anyway,” the redhead drew in another breath, “I want to be a cop, Mom.”

 

Saying the words out loud made Nicole realise in that moment just how true those words were. Sure she knew she wanted to be a cop that's why she'd applied in the first place but...until now she'd had her doubts. Would she be good enough? But it wasn't about being good enough...physically yes, she was but it was about protecting people. Making sure no one else ended up in the same situation as Wynonna. Nicole wasn't stupid, she knew she wouldn't be able to help everyone but...she could at least try. 

 

“So go to a  _ good  _ college and  _ then  _ you can train to be a cop!” Jessica snapped, her voice raised. 

 

“I don't  _ want  _ to go to another college. Besides Calgary has got a great Criminal Justice program that feeds right into the Academy.” Nicole tried to explain. 

 

Jessica pinched the bridge of her nose and sucked in a sharp breath before narrowing her eyes at her daughter. “I know you got into better schools than this, Nicole!” the older Haught held the letter up to emphasize her point. “You can do better than  _ Calgary University _ !” 

 

Nicole knew her mom wouldn't be happy about her wanting to go to CU but she really hadn't expected this. Her mom was pissed. She couldn't help but think back to when her and Waverly had first met and the brunette had gotten so angry Nicole thought steam was going to come out of her ears. Looking at her mom, that's exactly how she looked right now. Why couldn't her mom just support her decision and be proud of her? It had all been her dad's ‘plan’ for her in the first place anyway. 

 

Anger bubbled in her chest, the words leaving her mouth before she had chance to stop them, “But this is where  _ I  _ want to go to college. What  _ I  _ want to do with  _ my  _ life. Not what  _ Nicholas _ planned for me!”

 

“Your father would  _ never  _ allow-” 

 

“I know! God, Mom, I knew you wouldn't be happy about this but I thought you'd at least support me!” Nicole threw her arms up and let them drop, the sting of tears behind her eyes.

 

A knock at the door interrupted them and they both stood staring at each other for a moment. Nicole shook her head and let out a frustrated breath before answering it. 

 

Waverly stood on the front steps a wide smile on her face,”I know I'm early, but Wynonna dropped me off becau-...What's wrong?” she frowned. 

 

Nicole shook her head and tried her best smile, though she was pretty sure it looked more like a grimace with her current mood. “Nothing. It's fine. Hey, baby,” she said quickly pecking Waverly on the lips before letting her inside. 

 

Waverly reached out for Nicole and ran her fingers down her arm, the feather light touch calming her. The redhead’s eyes fluttered shut letting the contact ground her.

 

“Are you sure you're okay, Nicky? You seem-...Oh, hi, Jessica” Waverly beamed, smile faltering.

 

Nicole turned to look behind her where she caught her mother walking passed them, her face set in a hard line. Jessica smiled at the brunette, her brown eyes failed to hide the anger behind them. 

 

“Hello, Waverly.” 

 

Nicole could feel her own anger spike again. She needed to get away from her mom before her girlfriend witnessed another argument between them. 

 

“We're gonna go upstairs,” Nicole said her voice a little flat. 

 

“Fine. We'll talk about this later, Nicole,” Jessica said before she disappeared into the kitchen. 

 

Lacing their fingers together, Nicole led a confused looking Waverly upstairs without another word. 

 

Closing her bedroom door behind them the redhead let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. The brunette took Nicole’s other hand in her own and brought them round to rest on her hips. Releasing them Waverly cupped Nicole’s face between her palms, hazel eyes burrowing into brown. 

 

“What was that about?” 

 

The redhead let out a sigh and pulled Waverly into her front.”It's nothing I just-...Can we not get into it right now? I missed you and I've not even had a proper hello yet.”

 

Waverly looked at her for a moment before she pulled Nicole’s face down to her. As soon as their lips met all anger the redhead felt dissolved. Her senses filled with everything Waverly when the brunette ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair, deepening the kiss. Nicole tried to let the argument with her mom go but even with her girlfriend so close and kissing her her mom's words refused to fade away completely. Waverly looked up at Nicole with a concerned expression on her face. 

 

“Baby?” Waverly tried again, stroking Nicole’s cheek with the pad of her thumb.  

 

“I told my Mom I'm going to Calgary...for college.”

 

Waverly’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline, eyes wide with excitement before her brow furrowed into a confused look. “But that's-...wait. What other schools did you get accepted to?”

 

“UCLA, LMU and Calgary,” Nicole answered already leaning in for another kiss. 

 

Waverly pulled away and took a small step back, her hands falling to the top of Nicole’s hands still resting on her hips. The brunette looked up at the redhead for a moment, something burning behind her hazel eyes before she spoke again. 

 

“Those are both...why would you want to go to Calgary when you've been accepted-” Waverly took another step back, the redhead’s arms falling to her side. 

 

Confused, Nicole looked at Waverly trying to figure out what it was she'd said to make the brunette pull away. “Baby? What's wrong?”

 

Waverly shook her head before her eyes met the taller girls again, “Nicole… why are you going to Calgary?” 

 

Not sure why, the redhead felt a wave of panic wash over her. Something felt off but she quickly dismissed it as the aftermath of the argument with her mom. Reaching for Waverly’s hand Nicole smiled at her girlfriend, dimples popping. The taller girl tried to sooth the sudden tension between them. “It means I'll be closer to you and-“ 

 

The look her girlfriend was giving her made Nicole want to recoil or put the words back...something. 

 

“You can’t be serious?” Waverly asked, mouth hanging open in shock. 

 

“I thought you’d be happy about it-” Nicole started.  

 

Waverly scoffed interrupting the redhead. “Happy?! Happy?!”

 

Reeling Nicole tried to make her brain catch up with whatever the hell was going on. Was Waverly angry with her? The redhead took a step towards her girlfriend, “Waves?”

 

Waverly looked away from Nicole, her eyes focusing on a spot behind the taller girls shoulder. “You thought I’d be happy that my girlfriend is settling? That she’s jeopardizing her future for what?” the brunette looked back to Nicole, her eyes burning, “For me? Just to be closer to me? Do you realize how dumb that sounds? You’re lucky those colleges can’t hear this or they would all rescind their acceptance!” 

 

Yes, a part of Nicole had considered that going to CU would mean she was closer to the youngest Earp but it wasn't the reason. More of a bonus really. Maybe it hadn't been such a great idea to open with that…the redhead had thought Waverly would be happy about it. 

 

“Waverly, I'm not-”

 

“Is that why you didn't tell me which college you were going to? God. How long have you known?” Waverly asked running her hand through her hair. 

 

Nicole grimaced, stupidly she had been hoping they would skip over the fact that she'd kept this from her girlfriend. It's not like it was a big deal, she just wanted to speak to Jessica about it first. It wasn't like she hadn't tried to tell her mom before today, every time she'd left her room she spared a glance at the drawer of her nightstand where the letter had been waiting for the right moment. Okay, so she'd been ignoring it a little too long, not wanting her mother to be disappointed. 

 

“A few weeks,” Nicole muttered. 

 

Waverly looked at Nicole for a moment, her mouth hanging open. The hurt she was obviously feeling written all over her face. “A few weeks? You...lied to me.”

 

Stomach churning the redhead tried to make her words come out, but there weren't any words she could say to change what they both knew to be the truth. She had lied to Waverly. To her mom. By keeping this a secret that's exactly what she'd done, not even sure why she had in the first place anymore.

 

“Baby, it's not like that,” Nicole said her voice thick with regret. 

 

“Don't. Don't do that...I need to go,” Waverly said already reaching around Nicole for the door handle. 

 

Nicole moved out the way to let Waverly pass, following her down the hall. As they got to the top of the stairs the redhead reached out for her, the shorter girl pulling her arm away as she descended the stairs. 

 

“Waverly. Waves, please, just let me explain,” the taller girl whispered. The last thing she needed was for her mom to hear them.

 

Turning on her heel at the bottom of the stairs hurt and accusation swirling in hazel eyes Waverly finally looked at Nicole again. The redhead wishing she hadn't. 

 

“I don't want to talk about it, Nicole, I just want to go home!” Waverly whisper shouted. 

 

As Waverly crossed the foyer, Nicole close behind, the redhead couldn't help but be grateful that her mom and Jason weren't around to see them. She didn't want to have to explain this to her mom on top of everything. She'd probably have some sort of meltdown and order Nicole to go after Waverly with some grand gesture. Then ground her when she got back for upsetting her future daughter-in-law. 

 

“At least let me drive you home,” Nicole tried reaching out for the brunette again. 

 

Waverly stopped and let the taller girl take her hand. Nicole gave her a soft smile not really sure where they stood. She'd never really argued with a girlfriend before...not like this anyway. The guilt over keeping this secret settling in her stomach Nicole swallowed and hoped that she could at least explain it to Waverly on the ride home. If she wanted to of course. 

 

“No. I’d rather walk.” 

 

Waverly opened the door leaving Nicole to stare after her for a moment until her feet caught up with her brain and she was following Waverly down the path to the sidewalk, finally catching up to her. The redhead had forgotten how fast Waverly could be when she was angry. Even her long legs struggled to keep up with the brunette. 

 

Stopping in front of the shorter girl, Nicole let out a breath to release some of the frustration building in her gut. Today was going perfectly…first her mom had gotten pissed off over the whole city college thing and now Waverly was too. Didn't she want Nicole to stay close by? 

 

The redhead reached out for Waverly’s arm slowly, hoping she could just get her to stop and listen so she could explain. Just for a minute, then Waverly would understand and then they could go up to Nicole’s room to watch movies and end up making out like they always did. Waverly pulled away before her fingers could even brush against the shorter girl’s coat, her anger seeming to build. 

 

Something in Nicole snapped, why would no one listen to what  _ she  _ wanted. She wasn't angry with Waverly, more…frustrated. The panic she felt earlier only growing with her almost desperate need to make everything okay again. To have Waverly not look at her like  _ that _ . 

 

“So what’s the big deal if I stay for you? Huh? Why’s that such a bad thing? I want to be near you because I lo-” Nicole cut herself off before she could finish the sentence. She'd been wanting to say those words for a long time and  _ this  _ is when she finally chose to say them. 

 

“Don’t,” Waverly said dangerously, “Don’t you  _ dare _ say that. Don’t you dare use it as a desperate last minute ploy to stop an argument.”

 

Nicole’s cheeks heated. She never meant for it to slip out, it just did. Now she was regretting every second. “I’m not!”

 

“Yeah right,” Waverly said, voice shaking with anger and something else, “I thought you were better than derailing your life for some girl.”

 

The words felt like a punch to Nicole’s chest. A little stunned that Waverly would think that, after everything she knew about the redhead and her past, after the past five months. “You’re more than just some girl-“

 

“Stop!” Waverly said, voice teetering on edge. Nicole watched as she swallowed thickly, the air around them felt like electricity. Any sudden movement and they’d both be struck. 

 

“We can’t do this,” Waverly said, “You lied to me and you’re ruining your future and-...we  _ can’t _ .” The brunette finished, squeezing her eyes shut with a small shake of her head like she was fighting back tears.

 

Nicole felt her throat close, panic welling in her chest and paralyzing her. 

 

“You don’t mean-“

 

“Goodbye, Nicole,” Waverly said turning on her heel and walking down the sidewalk, not once looking back. 

 

Tears gathering at the corners of her eyes Nicole turned and was heading back inside to her bedroom before the first one could fall slamming her bedroom door behind her the redhead threw herself face down onto her bed. She hugged her pillow close. Her heart shattered as sobbed into it. 

 

Waverly had just...broke up with her.

 

***

 

Nicole straightened out her jacket and ran her hand through her hair nervously before she knocked on the door. Her stomach churned and knotted as she waited for someone to answer.

 

This was a bad idea...this was a  _ really _ bad idea. Fighting against herself Nicole shook her head internally. She'd spent most of last night in her own head running through every possible scenario she could think of. From leaving Waverly to come back to her all the way to showing up with flowers and ‘I'm sorry’ spelled out on her front lawn in candles or something...admittedly the last one was a bit much but she would do anything to get Waverly back. 

 

She hadn't slept much last night if at all, just trying to figure out some sort of way to make this right. Nicole knew she should probably give Waverly some space and let the brunette come to her but waiting for Waverly before had done nothing but keep them apart. So last night, headphones in while she played  _ Anyone Else  _ on repeat Nicole had decided she would just try and talk to Waverly. Just once. And if she didn't want to talk then she would leave the next move up to Waverly. 

 

Nicole knocked again when there was no answer. Her knuckles barely hitting the wood before the door flung open. 

 

Wynonna was pushing Nicole away and closing the door behind them before the redhead could even get out a hello. 

 

They both stood in silence, the brunette had her arms crossed over her chest with a stern look on her face as Nicole looked back a little dazed. 

 

Wynonna was the first one to break their silence. 

 

“Waves has been crying all night,” Wynonna said, voice hard, “Said something about a break up.”

 

“She br-...ended it with me,” Nicole said, voice cracking as she tried to keep the tears at bay. Though she was sure she couldn’t cry anymore if she wanted to. “I’m trying to talk to her, Wynonna. That's why I'm here.”

 

Wynonna sighed, hooking her thumbs into her belt loops like a cowboy. She gave Nicole a pointed look, almost like she was trying to figure something out. In any other situation Nicole would've asked Wynonna what she was doing and finished with telling her she looked like an idiot...but now wasn't the time. 

 

“Listen, Haught, I like you. But I will murder you if you hurt my baby sister with your bullshit.”

 

“I didn’t! Did she tell you why she’s mad at me?” Nicole asked a little stunned.

 

“No...it took me hours to get her to tell me that you broke up.”

 

Nicole recoiled shoving her hands in her pockets she squeezed her eyes shut fighting back the sting of tears as her bottom lip wobbled. She drew in a shaky breath before she spoke again. 

 

“I told her I wanted to go to CU. To be a cop...well I tried to. I told her I was going to be closer to her. Which I am but-. I hid it from her, Wy...I didn't want to tell anyone until I spoke to my mom and she flipped out and br-.” Her voice cracked tears already spilling over her lashes. 

 

Wiping at her face furiously Nicole couldn't look at her best friend. Part of her screaming to turn around and leave before she made things worse. Her feet itching to move her body ready to follow she was stopped by Wynonna pulling her into a quick hug. 

 

“Get up there and fix it, Nicole, before I'm forced to beat your ass,” Wynonna said, with a quick pat on the back she pulled back again. 

 

“How?” Nicole choked out.

 

“Be honest with her.” 

 

Nicole nodded wiping her eyes with the heel of her palms, “Thanks, Wy.”

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Don't mention it...like ever. I'll just deny it anyways,” she said with a small smile.

 

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck and watched her sneaker toe the concrete. “Consider it forgotten,” she mumbled. 

 

Wynonna grabbed the front of Nicole’s jacket and pulled her into the house, the redhead stumbling for a few steps.  

 

“Come on, Red. Let's go get your girl..  _ again _ ” 

 

Pausing at the foot of the stairs the eldest Earp turned to Nicole, “Because if I have to listen to one more fucking breakup song I'm going to shoot myself in the face!” 

 

The redhead felt her face flush and her heart crack at the thought of Waverly locked away in her room in much the same way she had been since their… since yesterday. 

 

Wynonna climbed the stairs dragging Nicole along by her arm. The redhead let herself be pulled along feeling a surge of doubt wash over her the closer they got to Waverly’s room, heart hammering in her chest. The notes of a song Nicole didn't recognize coming from the youngest Earp’s bedroom and filling the space around them. 

 

_ Your memory keeps blocking my view and I'm living on memories of you. Can't eat when I'm hungry, can't sleep when I'm tired and all of these tears can't put out this fire. _

 

Nicole raised an eyebrow at her best friend in question.

 

“Dolly Parton,” Wynonna rolled her eyes even if they were swimming with concern. 

 

Nicole gave a quick nod her mind filled with thoughts of Waverly laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling, clutching a pillow to her chest. 

 

Wynonna knocked on the door and Nicole felt the air leave her lungs, body rooted to the spot and she was back outside her house watching Waverly walk away. The words, ‘goodbye Nicole’ ringing in her ears. 

 

Next thing Nicole knew Wynonna was pushing her into Waverly’s room and she was stood facing the brunette sat up on her bed wiping at her eyes. All the redhead wanted to do was wrap her arms around Waverly and kiss away the look on her face and wipe away her tears. Her ears ringing she didn't notice Wynonna slip out and close the door behind her. 

 

“Nicole?” Waverly said finally breaking the silence between them. 

 

The brunette’s words breaking through like someone was turning up the volume dial as Nicole focused on Waverly sat on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest. Nicole sucked in a deep breath gathering all the things she wanted to say to Waverly. Running through the speech she had practiced over and over again last night and this morning. 

 

“I know I'm the last person you want to see right now Waves but please just...hear me out okay?” the redheads thoughts wandering back to the previous times she'd been stood in this room speech at the ready. 

 

Waverly moved to sit on the end of her mattress and nodded slowly waiting for the redhead to speak. Her eyes red and puffy from what Nicole could only assume to be a night of crying. 

 

“I am so sorry. I fucked up. I should never have lied to you Waves, I didn't mean to...I just needed to speak to my mom before-. I messed up. Just please tell me I can fix this? That this-” the taller girl pointed between them, “-isn't over because...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Waverly Earp.” Nicole already felt tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She wanted to take a step towards Waverly, to touch her but she knew she couldn't. Instead she flexed her fingers and drew in another breath trying to swallow past the ball of emotion in her throat. 

 

Waverly stood her eyes on the floor for a moment her fingers playing with the tip of her silk robe. The redhead following the movement with her eyes couldn't help but admire how beautiful the brunette looked. She knew now wasn't the time to get lost in those thoughts. Her eyes trailed up to meet Waverly’s watching her. Nicole felt a blush dust her cheeks and rubbed the back of her neck. 

 

Nicole offered her best smile, not really sure what to say next she watched Waverly chew on her bottom lip in thought. The seconds of silence that passed feeling like hours, the weight in her stomach growing heavier.

 

“Nicole, I need you to promise me one thing,” Waverly said seriously.

 

“Anything,” Nicole said quickly, hope making her fingers twitch against her thigh.

 

Waverly looked at Nicole for a moment before she spoke. “I need you to promise me that you’ll never compromise yourself or your life for anyone. Especially for me,” she said, “Because I know you don’t expect that from me and I don’t want you to ever think I expect that from you.”

 

Nicole was nodding before Waverly even finished speaking. “I promise.”

 

Hazel eyes were looking at Nicole pointedly, “That includes now. That includes colleges.”

 

“I know,” Nicole said, “I meant it when I said I’m going to CU because that’s where I want to go. You are not the deciding factor in that.”

 

“Are you sure? Because you know we’d make the long distance work no matter what,” Waverly said. 

 

Hope sparked in her chest and Nicole couldn't help the small smile, her eyes softened losing some of the panic they'd held. Waverly had been thinking about making their relationship work. Nicole knew without a doubt she would do anything to make them work but until now the redhead had had her doubts honestly. 

 

“I'm sure, Waves. I want to be a cop. I did the research. Calgary has one of the best Criminal Justice programs around and once I'm done with college I can go straight into the academy and not as a cadet...and then after that I can be a police officer pretty much anywhere I want.” 

 

Carefully, Nicole reached out for Waverly, not wanting to over step, she let her hand hover just shy of the shorter girls. Waverly looked down at the redhead’s hand and just as Nicole was about to drop it Waverly laced their fingers together, hazel eyes back on the taller girl. 

 

“It  _ would _ be nice you being so close...” the brunette smiled. 

 

“Does that mean?” Nicole trailed off.

 

The brunette nodded and tentatively took a step towards the taller girl resting her head on Nicole’s collarbone she felt Waverly sigh and relax against her. She wrapped her free arm around Waverly’s shoulders and lightly kissed the top of her head. “I missed you,” she breathed out her mind not processing the words as they fell from her mouth. 

 

“I missed you too,” Waverly mumbled against her chest, arm coming up around Nicole’s waist and squeezing her tight. 

 

The redhead wasn't sure exactly how long they stood like this, just enjoying being able to be this close to Waverly again. Thankful she hasn't lost her. At some point their hands had separated and their arms wrapped around each other. 

 

“So you wanna be a cop huh?” Waverly mumbled, breaking the redhead’s daze. 

 

“Yeah,” Nicole chuckled, though it came out as more of a sigh as she let her relief wash over her and settle. 

 

She'd been worried about telling people what she'd decided on as her career choice. Afraid they'd think she wasn't good enough. Or that she couldn't do it. It wasn't exactly in ‘the plan’ that had been laid out for her years ago but the more she thought about it the more it seemed to fit. She could see herself years from now coming home to Waverly in their apartment after long hard day at the station. Both of them settled and happy with their small town life. 

 

Waverly pulled back enough to look up at the redhead breaking through her daydream. Realisation dawning on Nicole. She'd never thought about or saw her future before now, she'd definitely never thought so far ahead when she'd been dating someone. Nicole thought it would be scary or knew it should terrify her in some way but as the image of them curled up on the couch together filled her mind when she looked into the brunettes soft eyes all she could feel was a warmth and excitement ripple through her body. 

 

They both stood lost to each other, no words needed between them. The redhead could feel those three words on her tongue again. The unspoken ‘I love you’ that had tried to come out yesterday at the worst possible moment. 

 

Opening her mouth to let them out she stopped herself. Maybe it was a bit too soon after their fight to tell Waverly, she wasn't even sure the brunette felt the same way. Not that it really mattered, as long as Waverly was hers. 

 

“Does that mean you won’t be wearing your cute little basketball uniform anymore?” Waverly asked walking her fingers up Nicole’s chest to the base of her neck, something igniting in her eyes. 

 

“Only when you want me to,” Nicole smirked tilting her head to one side leaning in for a kiss. 

 

The brunette stopped letting their lips linger, not quite touching as hot breath mixed sending a shiver of heat through Nicole. “I guess you’ll do in a cop uniform,” she whispered before closing the distance and kissing her.

  
  


***

 

The football field was littered with students, in their blue cap and gowns. The ceremony was what Nicole had expected. Just a typical graduation. Standing in line with the other Seniors. Alphabetically. Which meant she'd had to stare at the back of Champ’s head for far longer than she would've liked. 

 

It was all over. She'd finally graduated high school. 

 

The redhead couldn't help but think back on how much her life had changed in the past year. Hell, how much it had changed since her family moved to Purgatory. When she'd first arrived she couldn't wait to finish her Senior year and get the hell out of here. 

 

Now though, she had something...someone to stick around for. She had a beautiful girlfriend that she loved with every fibre, amazing friends who this time last year she wouldn't of given the time of day and her family had never felt more whole. Despite being down a father. Which honestly really didn't bother her anymore. She hadn't thought about him in months. Not since her talk with Jason. With the exception of her argument with her mom a couple of weeks ago. Nicole scrunched her face up at the memory.

 

Making her way through the crowds of students with their families, Nicole looking for her own she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Before she could fully turn Waverly crashed into her wrapping her arms around her waist in a bone crushing hug. The redhead returned the hug resting her cheek on the top of the brunettes head. 

 

“You did it baby!” Waverly squeaked, her fingers tracing the collar of the blue gown, hazel eyes staring up at her. “I'm so proud of you,” the shorter girl breathed. 

 

“Thanks, Waves. I can't believe it's all over.”

 

Waverly held Nicole’s chin in her hand and ghosted a the tip of her thumb along the redheads bottom lip sending shockwaves through her. The effect Waverly had on Nicole never ceased to amaze her. 

 

“You know I've always wanted to kiss a college girl,” Waverly smirked tucking red locks behind the taller girls ear, hands finding her shoulders. 

 

“Oooh,” Nicole grinned, hands finding her girlfriends hips to pull her close. 

 

Nicole leaned in to kiss Waverly their lips barely touching when Wynonna slapped her arm. 

 

“Put my sister down, Haught n heavy!”

 

She growled in frustration and glared at her best friend, “We've talked about this, Wynonna!”

 

“Dude, I'm not gonna watch you make out with my sister.” 

 

“I have to watch you make out with mine!” Nicole barked, throwing her hands up at her side and letting them drop again.

 

Wynonna pointed a finger at the taller girl with a shit eating grin on her face. “That's different… we're older,” she winked.

 

Out of nowhere JC appeared next to Wynonna. Sometimes Nicole swore they did this on purpose, that they sat and thought of different ways to mess with her.

 

“What's different?” JC asked bumping her hip against Wynonna’s. 

 

The eldest Earp looked at JC with a stupid dreamy look on her face. Nicole finally knew what Jeremy meant when he'd say her and Waverly were giving each other the heart eyes. Although she wasn't so sure how she felt about her best friend giving her big sister heart eyes. It was kinda sweet or it would be if it didn't make her stomach knot whenever Wynonna divulged a little  _ too  _ much information about hers and JC’s sex life.  _ That  _ she could live without. Her sister had just said it was a little bit of fun between them but Nicole couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was more than either of them wanted to admit. 

 

“Your baby sister making out with my baby sister in front of me,” the brunette chuckled pointing her thumb towards Nicole and Waverly. 

 

“Can we stop talking about anyone's sisters making out?! Please?!” Nicole snapped. Honestly she didn't know how much more of this conversation she could take. 

 

“It's probably for the best-” JC started.

 

“Thank you!” the redhead sighed in relief.

 

“-Nicole might self combust,” the older Haught quickly added.

 

Running her hand through her hair Nicole let out a low growl, “You guys are impossible!” 

 

Waverly slid an arm around Nicole’s waist, the redhead lifting her arm without thinking as Waverly tucked herself into the taller girl’s side. Nicole felt her whole body relax instantly. 

 

“Alright, we're sorry okay?” JC smiled. 

 

“We are?”

 

Nicole didn't miss the not so subtle elbow to Wynonna’s side from her big sister, big dimpled smile on her face like butter wouldn't melt. 

 

“ _ Ow _ !-” Wynonna hissed at her before turning to look at Nicole, “Yeah, we're… _ sorry _ ” she pouted, obviously just trying to keep in JC’s good graces. 

 

JC gave Wynonna a warning look that maybe would've had more of an effect if it wasn't for her lips curling up in a small smile. The eldest Earp stuck her tongue out at the redhead before kissing at the air between them. 

 

Nicole groaned and buried her head in brunette hair letting the smell of Waverly’s shampoo fill her senses making her brain go all foggy. 

 

“Still think they're cute?” Nicole muttered placing a quick kiss to the shorter girl’s temple. Waverly giggled and gave a quick nod her arm tightening around the redhead’s waist. Nicole’s heart swelled in her chest as she looked down at Waverly tucked under her arm, head resting against the taller girl’s shoulder. 

 

A ball of emotion started building in her throat at the thought of leaving her girlfriend in a few months when her and Wynonna went off to college together. She made a silent promise to herself to enjoy every minute she still had left with Waverly.

 

“Oh! I came to say moms looking for you, Nicky,” JC said cutting through Nicole’s thoughts. A questioning look on the eldest Haught’s face. She gave her sister a smile that she hoped would say I'll tell you later.

 

Her mom wasn't hard to miss in the sea of people, red hair shining like a beacon in the late morning sun. She was stood talking with Gus while Jason had his hands shoved in the pockets of his dress trousers looking bored out of his mind. 

 

Jessica smiled at Nicole with tears in her eyes and pulled her daughter into a hug. “I'm so proud of you, string bean,” she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. 

 

“Thanks, mom,” she said squeezing her a little tighter. 

 

“Let me look at you,” her mother said, hands on Nicole’s shoulders she cupped the redhead’s cheek stroking it with her thumb. “I can believe it. Seems like only yesterday I was dropping you off for your first day of Kindergarten,” she cooed, tears rolling down her face. Jessica pulled her daughter back into another hug peppering kissing to the top of her head and squeezing her a little tighter. 

 

Her cheeks hot from her moms fussing Nicole pat Jessica's back, the hug lasting a little too long especially considering they were still stood out on the school football field surrounded by her classmates. 

 

“People are starting to stare,” Nicole mumbled against her mother's shoulder. 

 

“Let them.”

 

She didn't really care if people were staring but it felt like her mom was cutting off the blood supply and oxygen she was holding her so tight. “Mom, please.”

 

“Okay fine,” Jessica relented kissing Nicole’s cheek as she pulled back. Her mom wiped away her tears carefully with the tips of her fingers so as not to smudge her makeup. “Two of my babies...away at college.” The eldest Haught beamed, tears building in the corner of her eyes again. 

 

“I've been at college for three years,” JC muttered, their mom shooting her a pointed look JC held her hands up in surrender with a small smile. 

 

Nicole looked over her mom’s shoulder to see Gus pulling back from a hug with Wynonna who was obviously trying to keep her cool. Acting like the attention Gus and Waverly were giving her was a major inconvenience despite the soft smile on her face. 

 

The short haired woman wiping her own tears away, “I'm proud of you, Wynonna, Lord knows I had my doubts but I knew you could do it, darlin’.”

 

“Okay, okay. I thought we weren't going to make a big deal out of it,” Wynonna said batting her aunt's hands away. 

 

Blue eyes met her own then and Nicole smiled at her best friend and mouthed a ‘you did good’. Wynonna rolled her eyes at the redhead but nodded anyway. 

 

Her eyes moved to Waverly then, finding hazel eyes already watching her with a look that made every nerve in Nicole’s body spark. Her stomach flipped at the sight, heart picking up speed. Three words bubbled in her chest like her heart was trying to force them out. 

 

***

 

Sat in a lawn chair, her graduation and high school days behind her as of a few hours ago, Nicole couldn't help but take her time to look around at the people she loved and cared most about. 

 

Her aunt and uncle had drove down especially even if they had missed the actual graduation it was a nice surprise when she'd got back to the house with Waverly to find them sat in the driveway. The redhead had been hoping for at least a few minutes alone with her girlfriend before Jessica, Jason and JC arrived. Closely followed by Gus and Wynonna. 

 

They hadn't even noticed Nicole arrive home as they sat in their convertible complaining about the dusty back roads of Purgatory and how they hadn't been designed with low cars in mind. The redhead felt the need to defend her little town, somewhere she now considered home. 

 

As soon as they'd spotted Nicole wandering over to them hand in hand with Waverly her aunt had practically leapt out of the car...well as much as her high heels and the low body car would allow anyway. 

 

Her aunt Sarah had always been the kind of woman who was flawless in her appearance, though she didn't need to try much, she took great pride in her look. Her husband, John, had come from money and on first appearances some could say that's why Sarah was with him. He was by no means an unattractive man but he was certainly punching above his weight when it came to Nicole’s aunt. But he made her laugh and was sweet which is why she'd fallen for him in the first place. 

 

Sarah pulled her niece into a hug, hand still laced with Waverly’s and placed the trademark kiss on her cheek. Although unlike her older sister Sarah didn't make a habit of wiping away the lipstick mark she'd always leave behind. Instead leaving her mark for her nieces and nephew to wipe away when she'd stopped her fussing. 

 

Then before Nicole could even introduce her, Sarah was pulling Waverly in for her own hug like they'd known each other for years, Jessica obviously having told her younger sister all about Waverly. The brunette taking it all in her stride despite the look of shock on her face and the side eye glances towards Nicole. John came round, and pulled Nicole into a side hug as he always did with a ‘hey kiddo’ just as Jessica pulled into the driveway next to Nicole’s Mustang.

 

Nicole had managed to sneak away as the sisters caught up and Sarah and John turned their attentions to JC and Jason. The redhead watching from the lawn as she stood with Gus, Wynonna and Waverly. Her girlfriend tucked under her arm leaning into her side. 

 

After a few minutes Jessica had shooed everyone inside making sure Nicole went in first as she was greeted with a banner hung in the foyer with the words ‘Congratulations Nicky’ written across it in big bold letters. The words ‘Officer Haught’ in smaller letters in the bottom right which had quite obviously been her older sisters handiwork. A small sheriff's badge next to them. 

 

Her mom had come round to the idea of Nicole going to Calgary once she'd sat down and shown her the plan Nicole set out for herself. There had been a few tears and lots of hugging, even an apology from Jessica. 

 

Waverly sat on her lap, head resting in the crook of the redhead’s neck, Nicole’s hand resting on the shorter girls thigh it felt like her heart could burst in her chest at any moment. 

 

Her mom and Sarah brought out all the food for John to cook on the barbeque. Jason stood next to him with a wide smile on his face. Gus was setting up the table placing her famous homemade potato salad down. The redhead made a mental note to grab as much as she could before it all got eaten. Though she knew Waverly would grab a larger portion herself so Nicole could share hers. 

 

Subconsciously Nicole kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head, her hold getting a little tighter. 

 

It hadn't gone unnoticed by the redhead that Wynonna and her sister hadn't been seen for a while. Convinced she wasn't the only one. 

 

Waverly sat up and leaned in to Nicole’s ear. “You still owe me a kiss, college girl,” she whispered, the purr in her voice made the redhead's stomach tighten. The brunette placed a soft kiss to Nicole’s neck just behind her ear making the taller girl shiver. 

 

Nicole was pushing herself up on to her feet half catching Waverly as she did realising she hadn't given her girlfriend chance to stand properly making the brunette giggle. Her and Waverly hadn't managed to get any time alone all day or when they had Wynonna always seem to pop up out of nowhere interrupting them.

 

Looking around at her family who were all distracted with setting up before Nicole’s friends arrived later, the redhead laced her fingers with Waverly and led them into the house. She looked back over her shoulder one last time and caught her aunt's eye. Sarah simply giving her a wink and carrying on with what she was doing. Heat rose up Nicole’s face from her neck to her ears. 

 

Leading the way through the house Nicole ignored the music coming from JC’s room her mind focused on Waverly pressed against her. 

 

Waverly’s lips we on hers stealing the taller girl’s breath before Nicole had chance to shut the door fully behind them. A hunger rising between them Waverly pulled Nicole towards her bed by her waist, both girls falling back onto the mattress. The brunette kissed down her jaw as Nicole settled her weight on top of Waverly fighting through the fog of desire trying to hold herself back and not let it take over. Conscious her family were only downstairs and their friends would be arriving soon. 

 

Nicole pulled back breathless running her thumb along Waverly’s cheek, hazel eyes dark and hazy. The youngest Earp’s eyes fluttered shut. 

 

“We should probably go back downstairs, baby,” Nicole said reluctantly, resting their foreheads together. 

 

Waverly groaned and shifted underneath her, their hips bumping together Nicole fought back the thoughts of her hands wandering across Waverly’s bare skin. 

 

“Do we have to?” Waverly whined shifting again, rolling her hips. 

 

Nicole was sure Waverly was trying to kill her. The more they found themselves in this position the harder it was getting for the redhead to believe each roll of Waverly’s hips was an accident. Still she would hold herself back until her girlfriend was ready to take it further. 

 

Feeling herself waiver when the brunette’s mouth started kissing down her neck Nicole cleared her throat trying to keep her focus, “Baby,” she breathed out. Her resolve slipping she bit down on her bottom lip to hold in the sound building in her throat. 

 

Feeling herself crack Nicole couldn't help feel a relief mixed with her irritation as the door flew open. Turning expecting to see Wynonna smirking at them, the redhead froze and her face filled with heat when she saw JC staring back at her, the older redhead covering her eyes with her hand. 

 

“Wynonna!” she hissed turning her head slightly before looking back towards Nicole and Waverly slowly lowering her hand. “You're wanted downstairs,” she blurted out not looking Nicole in the eye. Her face as red as her hair.

 

Wynonna popped her head out from around JC’s shoulder, shit eating grin on her face as Nicole scrambled to her feet straightening out her shirt. Waverly doing the same pulling her skirt down where is had ridden up her thighs. 

 

“We'll be down in a minute,” Nicole muttered shooting her best friend a glare and mouthing a ‘fuck you’. 

 

Wynonna bellowed out a laugh before disappearing back into the hall. The redhead still able to hear her laughing as she went. 

 

***

 

Despite Wynonna’s earlier interruption the rest of the afternoon had run pretty smoothly. Nicole was definitely going to be talking to Wynonna about it though. Dolls, Jeremy and Chrissy had witnessed the aftermath of the interruption. The blonde girl shooting Nicole and Waverly a knowing look with a small smirk on her face. Not long after that Rosita and Eliza had turned up too. 

 

They'd all settled into their usual easy conversation. Jessica and her aunt sharing one too many embarrassing stories about Nicole from when she was younger. Which was only made worse when Jessica had got emotional and pinched her cheeks on more than one occasion. As far as days could go though it had been pretty damn near perfect. 

 

Nicole sat next to Waverly on the couch, the brunette’s arm wrapped around her own, fingers laced together as Waverly stroked patterns onto the taller girl’s forearm with her free hand. 

 

The redhead turned to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek, “I'm just gonna go get a drink, baby, want anything?”

 

Waverly smiled at her and shook her head, pulling Nicole back down when she stood for a quick kiss. 

 

Nicole took a glass down from the cupboard and poured herself a drink. She could hear hushed voices floating through from the foyer. The redhead tilted her head as she put the Mountain Dew back in the fridge trying to make out the voices. Her brow furrowed in confusion. She took a sip from the glass as she made her way back through to the front room.

 

Her eyes wide when she spotted her mom talking in a hushed voice to her dad. The older redhead stepped aside and let Nicholas into the house reluctantly. At least from what Nicole could tell with the look on Jessica's face, her mouth set in a hard line, eyes frosted with anger. 

 

The last person Nicole had expected to see at her graduation party was her father. An uneasy feeling in her belly the redhead found her voice a lot quicker than she'd expected as her confusion took hold and curiosity got the better of her. 

 

“Dad?” 

 

“Hello, Nic,” Nicholas smiled at her like he hadn't ignored her existence for the past two years. 

 

Nicole cleared her throat, finding it a little harder to speak this time she took a sip of her drink. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Can't a father visit his daughter on her graduation day?” 

 

The crease in her forehead deepened her mind racing. Was her father seriously stood talking to her like nothing had happened? 

 

“No, I’m just...confused,” Nicole shrugged.

 

“You okay here, string bean?” Jessica cut in with a concerned look. 

 

“Think so.” 

 

Honestly she wasn't really sure, all she did know is that her father had turned up on her graduation day. Her mom obviously hadn't been expecting him. And she wanted to know why. 

 

“I'll be just in here okay, sweetie?” Jessica smiled pointing to the other room throwing a warning look at her ex husband before she left. 

 

Heart pounding in her chest Nicole tried to focus over the sound of blood rushing through her ears. There were so many questions racing through her head she didn't know which one to put her focus on. Which one to ask first. 

 

“How did you-? Who invited you, dad?” her tongue felt heavy as she said ‘dad’, her mouth not used to it. 

 

“Jason mentioned something about a party,”  Nicholas answered gesturing a hand towards the banner still hung up above them. 

 

An anger spiked inside her and Nicole grit her back teeth, the fog of her confused state starting to lift. She opened her mouth to speak but her dad cut her off before the words reached her lips. Something that never really bothered her when she was younger. Nicholas Haught had always held a certain authority about him. 

 

“Looks like you've straightened yourself out. A cop huh? Not a basketball player or a scientist like your sister but…it's still respectable. Straight laced,” the greying man said, eyes still on the banner. 

 

Twice. Nicole counted in her head. Twice her father had chosen to say that particular word. Straight. The redhead bit down and ground her teeth together refusing to let him get under her skin. 

 

“Yeah. A cop,” Nicole ground out, “Seriously  _ why  _ are you here?” the redhead asked a little impatiently.

 

“To visit my-” 

 

“Daughter, yeah. Yeah. I got  _ that _ part but why  _ now _ ? Nothing has changed.  _ I've  _ not changed,” the redhead interrupted feeling her confidence growing. 

 

Nicholas straightened up his upper lip twitching slightly he gave his daughter a no nonsense look that would've had Nicole shrinking under his scrutiny. But Nicole wasn't that scared teenager worried about disappointing her father anymore. She had built a new life for herself now. A new life in Purgatory with real friends and family who had supported her when all he'd done is deny her and who she was. Her mind flashed to Waverly sitting in the other room. 

 

“You're not still wrapped up in all that nonsense are you, Nic?” he asked his voice a little colder than it had been. 

 

Nicole ground down on her teeth again. Her anger close to boiling over she sucked in a sharp breath her eyes not leaving her father's. Sure she saw a little surprise on his face she opened her mouth to speak. 

 

“Nicole?” came a familiar voice, turning her head towards the sound she saw Waverly walking over to her coming to a stop at her side. Convinced she saw her father wince. His top lip twitching in anger. 

 

Nicole watched as Waverly and Nicholas stared each other down for a few beats. The brunette sliding her hand into Nicole’s. The taller girl fought back a smile at her girlfriend's rather deliberate gesture, Waverly’s jaw set despite the polite smile on her face. 

 

“Mr. Haught,” Waverly greeted him, her voice flat...almost too formal. 

 

A thick tension filled the air around them. At first Nicole had thought it was because of what she'd told Waverly about how he treated her in the past. As the silence stretched out between the three of them it seemed to be more than that. If Nicole didn't know any better she would've said they'd had some sort of disagreement before. 

 

“This was a mistake!” Nicholas snapped breaking the silence, his face red from anger. 

 

The look he was giving Waverly sat like lead in her stomach, a fire of rage burning in her chest. He could treat Nicole however he wanted. He'd done it for years but she refused to stand by and let him treat Waverly that way. Especially since she had only just come to fully accepting who she was. 

 

“I think you need to leave,” Nicole kept her voice low, calm, making it sound more menacing than perhaps she'd intended. 

 

Faltering his step, Nicholas turned and opened the front door before he looked back at Nicole and Waverly. Intentional or not her girlfriend had leaned into her a little more, her grip on Nicole’s hand a bit too tight. 

 

“I had hoped you'd seen sense, Nicole. I want no part of this...this perverted and disgusting lifestyle you've chosen for yourself,” her father spat, his face hard and cold more like the father she had come to recognise in the last few years. 

 

Nicole felt Waverly stiffen next to her and take a breath to speak but the redhead gave her hand a little squeeze letting her know she was fine. She saw Waverly look at her from the corner of her eye. The brunette resting her head against Nicole’s shoulder when she seemed happy that the redhead was okay. And she was. The weight of her father's judgement that she'd carried round for so long just...wasn't there anymore. Replaced by the love and strength that her girlfriend gave her, that her family and friends gave her. 

 

“That's the point,  _ dad _ , I didn't  _ choose _ this  _ lifestyle _ . It's who I am and the only disgusting person I see here is you. For the way you treated me because of that. If you want to walk out, fine, but if you do that's it for me. You aren't my father. You aren't anything to me anymore because do you know something…I don't need you.” 

 

Nicole let out a breath, a weight falling away with it. She watched Nicholas linger in the doorway. He turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him, the sound echoing around them. For a brief moment she thought he might actually stay but he'd done what she'd expected. It didn't hit her like she thought it would though, there was no sadness or disappointment, she just felt…relief. 

 

Waverly turned to Nicole and wrapped her arms around her waist. “You okay baby?” the shorter girl asked with a concerned look. 

 

The redhead took her girlfriends face between her palms just taking a moment to look into Waverly’s eyes. Her heart fluttered and her chest swelled at the sight of hazel eyes looking back at her. 

 

“I'm good,” Nicole said kissing Waverly’s forehead before resting them together. 

 

“Is everything alright in here I heard- Oh. Sorry, Nicky, I'll um-” Jessica interrupted. 

 

Nicole looked at her mom and smiled, Waverly resting her head against the taller girl’s chest, “Everything's fine mom.”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“We're good, I don't think we'll be seeing Nicholas again though,” the redhead answered. 

 

Nicole could've sworn she saw her mom mutter something under her breath but dismissed it. Jessica stood for a moment watching her daughter until she was satisfied that Nicole was okay. The eldest Haught nodded, “I'll leave you to it then,” she grinned before leaving again. 

 

“I'm proud of you, baby,” Waverly said lifting her head from Nicole’s chest and placing a soft kiss to the underside of the taller girl’s jaw. 

 

The redhead hooked a finger under Waverly’s chin holding her gaze for a moment she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. Her heart felt like it was going to break out of her chest with how much love she felt for the girl in her arms. Pouring every ounce into the kiss as their lips found their usual rhythm. The brunette’s hands tightened around Nicole’s waist, fingers gripping the bottom of her shirt. 

 

Waverly pulled back breathless, tracing Nicole’s bottom lip with the tip of her finger. “Wow.” she breathed. 

 

“Mhm,” Nicole hummed, afraid that if she opened her mouth those three words she'd been afraid to say since their argument would fall out. 

 

Waverly took Nicole’s hand, sparing a glance towards the lounge where all their friends and family were gathered and started to lead them upstairs. The redhead’s eyes transfixed on everything Waverly as she led the way to Nicole’s bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	17. You lead me to this moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday guys!! 
> 
> So here's this week's installment of our collaboration by the ever awesome bootsncatz!   
> It's summertime in Purgatory and things are getting Haught! 
> 
> If you want to tell boots how fantastic this chapter is you can find her on   
> Twitter @bootsncatz   
> Tumblr bootsncatz 
> 
> If you wanted to stop by and say hello to me you can find me on  
> Twitter @iamthegaynerd  
> Tumblr thenerdyemo
> 
> Anyways, we hope you enjoy the chapter this week!

Nicole’s brain short circuited the first time she saw Waverly in a bikini. Literally short circuited. Nicole stared at her, flawless skin on display, and blacked out. She only came back to when they were next to Rosita’s pool and Waverly was in the water. Who could blame her? Waverly’s bikini really left nothing to the imagination. For someone so small, her legs were so long and toned, abs on display for everyone to see...and she was all hers.

 

Now, one month into the summer, Nicole was still struck dumb every time she saw her girlfriend in her bikini. Now that they’d been spending most days outside, Waverly’s skin had taken on a slightly darker shade. Nicole could hardly keep her eyes off of her. 

 

Waverly was laying down on a pool float, sunglasses covering her eyes and fingers barely dipped into the water. Nicole sat on the edge of the pool, pale legs in the water as she watched her girlfriend. She pulled her lip between her teeth, unable to help the way her eyes scanned her body.

 

She was brought out of her daze when cold water splashed her in the face. Nicole scowled and frowned in the direction of the splash. Wynonna was laying on top of an inner tube with a grin on her face.

 

“Hey, perv,” Wynonna said from behind her sunglasses, “Surprised you haven’t slid off the edge of that pool from being so we-”

 

JC came up behind Wynonna and flipped over the tube. Wynonna fell into the water with a scream. Nicole threw her head back in a laugh as Wynonna came above the surface sputtering out water. She looked offended and whipped around to look at JC who was laughing too. Wynonna jumped on her, legs wrapping around JC’s waist to take her down into the water.

 

Chrissy, Rosita, Eliza and Dolls were playing chicken at the deeper end of the pool, not at all interested in what was happening at the other end. Occasionally they’d look over and make a comment, but that was it. 

 

Yeah, the summer had been pretty great so far. She never wanted it to end.

 

“Nicky,” Waverly said waving from her float, “Come here.”

 

Nicole instantly slid off of the edge and into the water, wading closer to her girlfriend.

 

“Hey, baby,” Nicole said lowly, pulling the float as close to her as she could so she could lean down and kiss Waverly.

 

“I missed you,” Waverly said against Nicole’s lips, letting her arms drop loosely around the taller girl’s neck.

 

Nicole chuckled, “I was just a few feet away.”

 

“I know,” Waverly said pulling on Nicole’s bottom lip with her teeth, “But I wanted you over here. With me.”

 

Waverly’s fingers dipped into the water to run her to pads of her fingers over the waist of Nicole’s swim shorts. She groaned, hands flexing on the edge of the pool float and making the plastic squeak.

 

“Waves,” Nicole warned, voice low, “Everyone-”

 

“Should be jealous because I have the hottest girlfriend,” Waverly interrupted as she ran her fingers through red locks.

 

“Hate to break it to you, baby girl,” Wynonna said pushing Waverly’s pool floaty away from Nicole. It bobbed in the water and hit the edge of the pool. Wynonna picked JC up bridal style and winked at Nicole. “I have the hottest girlfriend.”

 

JC blinked and looked up at Wynonna, arms looping around her neck. “Girlfriend?”

 

Wynonna shrugged and tried to remain looking unaffected, “Kinda.”

 

“Kinda?”

 

Wynonna’s cheeks were a dark red. Nicole didn’t think she’d ever seen her so flushed. JC pecked Wynonna’s lips and said something Nicole couldn’t hear. Nicole rolled her eyes and waded back over to her girlfriend. Waverly reached out and ran a single finger under the strap of Nicole’s swim top. She shivered at the sensation and she could feel her skin tightening under her top.

 

“You have a little bit of a burn,” Waverly said softly, even though her eyes were on Nicole’s face and not the reddened skin of her shoulders. Waverly got off of the pool float and pushed it towards Wynonna, the water coming just below her breasts as she stood in front of her girlfriend.

 

“It’s not that bad,” Nicole said weakly as Waverly’s hands fanned over her hips and pulled Nicole towards her so that she was completely against the shorter girl who’s back was against the side of the pool. 

 

Nicole shivered, feeling Waverly’s smooth skin completely against her own. Their hips bumped and she let out a strangled sigh, her hands on the pools edge on either side of Waverly. This was a thing Waverly had been doing lately. She would get their bodies as close as possible, hazel eyes dark and looking up through her lashes. It was like she was trying to kill her. 

 

Their makeout sessions had gotten way  _ way  _ more intense as well. Waverly was taking the reigns more and more, her kisses getting more desperate. They’d gotten to the point that shirts often ended up on the floor, and Nicole wasn’t going to complain about that. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined Waverly topless on more than one occasion. She was only human. And a hormonal teenager at that. 

 

But lately Waverly was getting extra handsy. Her fingers would tug suggestively at Nicole’s belt loops, her legs would find their way around her waist during make out sessions and often Nicole would feel her grinding down into her.

 

That’s always when she stopped things.

 

Nicole would find whatever excuse she could to disentangle herself from Waverly and get themselves in a less compromising position. They hadn’t talked about sex since Prom when Waverly said she wasn’t ready. Nicole took that to heart and had decided she needed to be extra cautious with Waverly to make it feel like she wasn’t being pressured. The last thing she wanted was for her girlfriend to feel like Nicole was pressing her. If she thought Nicole wanted to have sex after Prom, she could only imagine what she’d think if they carried on that way. Nicole was hyper aware of being respectful with her. There was no way she was going to mess this up.

 

“Want me to rub some lotion on you later?” Waverly asked, bringing Nicole back to the present. Waverly’s hands had moved to the back of her swim shorts, holding Nicole tight against her.

 

Nicole just nodded as she leaned down to capture Waverly’s lips with her own. Waverly’s tongue instantly slipped past her lips and curled with her own. She felt Waverly hook her leg around her hips and pull her impossibly close, a small whimper leaving the brunette’s lips.

 

“Hey!”

 

Cold water hitting the sides of their faces shocked Nicole enough to jerk away from Waverly, but the brunette remained firmly attached to Nicole. The redhead looked over through soaked strands of hair hanging in her face to see Dolls smiling at her, the rest of their friends laughing.

 

“You looked like you needed to cool off, Haught,” he said with a shrug. Nicole took another step back from Waverly, the other girl sliding off of her as she pushed her hair from her face.

 

“I hate you, Dolls,” she said splashing him in retaliation. Soon everything just dissolved and they were all splashing each other and screaming and yelling like kids. Nicole laughed along with them and tried not to think about college and how long it might be until they were all together again.

 

***

 

“I’m surprised I could drag you off my sister long enough to hang out with me,” Wynonna said as she drove her old truck further away from the main part of town. Nicole looked over at Wynonna, blushing at the kernel of truth in her friend’s words despite the joking tone.

 

“Sorry,” Nicole muttered, “Waverly’s kind of freaking out over the whole...leaving for college thing.”

 

Wynonna shrugged, “I can only imagine how annoying she’s going to be when we’re gone.”

 

Just last week Wynonna had been taken off the waitlist for Calgary University which meant they’d be going to school together. Nicole was thrilled she’d have someone she knew at school with her and while Wynonna pretended it wasn’t a big deal, Nicole knew she was happy about it too.

 

“Where are we going?” Nicole asked as she looked out the window, “Are we taking the long way back to your place?”

 

“There’s construction on the main street,” Wynonna said. Nicole recognized the street as they went and bristled a little. She recognized a house they were approaching and sat up a little bit. It was the house Nicole knew that Wynonna had frequented before they convinced her to straighten out. A familiar mustached figure stood on the porch, sharp blue eyes on Wynonna’s truck as they drove past.

 

“Have you talked to  _ him  _ lately?” Nicole asked, staring him down from her place inside the car until he was no longer in sight.

 

Wynonna snorted, “No. When I stopped dealing I stopped talking to him.”

 

“Good,” Nicole said with a huff.

 

“Hey, you’re not a narc yet,” Wynonna said pointedly, “Don’t get all in a tizzy.”

 

“A tizzy?” Nicole mocked with a quirked eyebrow.

 

Wynonna just rolled her eyes, “This is the last time I drive you anywhere.”

 

Nicole just chuckled and looked back out the window. Waverly was at some sort of mandatory overnight cheer camp so Wynonna said it was the perfect time to get wasted “without the ball and chain”. Nicole just agreed since she had nothing better to do that night. At least that’s what she told Wy. Plus, she did miss hanging out with Wynonna. They were about to have a lot of friend time once school started, but it was nice to have some in the summer too. 

 

When they got to the McCready house, Wynonna bypassed the house and took Nicole out to the back of the house where a small unused barn stood. Nicole followed her into the barn, shutting the door carefully behind them. She looked around as Wynonna climbed up a ladder to a landing.

 

“How come I’ve never been here?” Nicole asked before following Wynonna up the ladder.

 

“Waverly knows better than to come in here without me,” Wynonna said.

 

Nicole crawled onto the landing, bent over so that she didn’t hit the roof of the barn. The landing was just big enough for a mattress, an old television and another stack of books and things in a corner. Wynonna went to the stack and moved a couple of books before pulling out a bottle of whiskey triumphantly.

 

“Should I be afraid to sit on this?” Nicole said pointing to the mattress.

 

“No,” Wynonna scoffed, “I changed the sheets last night.” Nicole flopped down on the bed before Wynonna squinted and looked at her. “Actually...maybe I haven’t since your sister was last up here.”

 

Nicole froze, her stomach turning. But Wynonna’s teasing grin let her know she could relax. 

 

“Gross, by the way,” Nicole mumbled as she sat cross legged on the mattress. Wynonna fiddled with the television that had a built in VHS player, pushing a couple of buttons until the thing popped on to static. A few more buttons and an old movie began to play.

 

“What’s this?” Nicole asked as Wynonna sat next to her.

 

“ _ The Apartment _ ,” Wynonna said taking a long swig from the bottle, “It was Mama’s favorite movie.”

 

Nicole just nodded and took the bottle, grimacing as she took a long pull. Whiskey wasn’t her drink. She definitely got more than a little drunk on whiskey. Already after one long sip she could feel the effects clouding her brain. They just sat in silence for a while, watching the movie and passing the bottle back and forth between them.

 

“Hey, Red,” Wynonna slurred. Nicole turned to look at her friend, finally realizing how drunk she was by how heavy her head felt. She blinked a few times as if it would curb the effects and licked her lips.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Wynonna put a heavy hand on her shoulder. “You know I’m not good at this shit,” she started, “But...thanks for helping and stuff. I...don’t think I’d be going to college without you. Even if it was all just an elaborate ploy to get in my sister’s pants.”

 

Nicole snorted and shook her head, “First of all, you could’a done all that without me. Second, it wasn’t for Waverly. It was for you. I care about you, idiot.”

 

Wynonna scoffed and looked away, hand falling from Nicole’s shoulder. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

“I do,” Nicole drunkenly insisted, “You’re my best friend and I’m glad we’re going to college together.”

 

The dark haired girl sighed, taking another long sip from the half drained bottle. “Make sure you look after my sister, huh?”

 

Nicole felt a warmth spread through her and she gently nudged Wynonna’s shoulder with her own. “Hey, same goes for you.”

 

Wynonna’s head whipped around to look at the redhead who looked back, eyebrow raised. The other girl shrugged and looked down at her feet with a sad smile. 

 

“We’re just...you know...messing around,” she said trailing off.

 

Nicole had heard just as much from JC who insisted it was all fun and games. But as much as Nicole gave them a hard time, she saw how they looked at each other. Even if they both tried to deny it, even Nicole could see they cared for each other. Maybe more than they’d admit.

 

“You make her happy,” Nicole said, lips loose from the alcohol, “Happier than I’ve seen her in a long time.”

 

She watched as a blush crawled up Wynonna’s neck. “I guess she...She’s just so  _ smart,  _ Nicole. She’s a fucking genius. She’s always saying words I don’t understand and I have to look them up later when she’s not looking. She’s way too smart, way too  _ good  _ for me and-...” Wynonna licked her lips, “She...makes me want to be better. For her.”

 

Nicole smiled widely, watching as Wynonna rolled her eyes and quickly tried to backtrack. “Don’t go spreading that around or whatever,” she muttered, “I don’t want people to start thinking I’m some love sick puppy like you.”

 

She held her hands up in surrender, “Your secret’s safe with me.” She crossed her heart and kissed the pad of her finger before pressing it to Wynonna’s lips. “Promise.”

 

Wynonna frowned and pushed Nicole’s hand away from her face even though she was smiling. “Freak.”

 

“You’re stuck with me,” Nicole said looking back at the movie. Wynonna passed her the bottle again and she took a sloppy sip, whisky spilling down her front. She snorted out a laugh, more whiskey tipping from the bottle and onto her hand.

 

“Whoa, there,” Wynonna said taking the bottle back, “How drunk are you?”

 

“Not at all,” Nicole pouted, eyes blurry.

 

Wynonna tipped her head back in a laugh and Nicole joined even if she wasn’t sure what she was laughing at. 

 

“Your sister’s gonna kill me,” Wynonna said as she typed something out on her phone, “I told her I wouldn’t get you drunk.”

 

“Liar,” Nicole said flopping down on the bed. She groaned as soon as her back hit the mattress, head spinning, “Oh no. The room’s moving.”

 

“Sit up,” Wynonna said sloppily reaching for Nicole’s arm and pulling her up, “JC’s gonna pick you up.”

 

Nicole huffed, pouting even more. “ ‘m fine,” she insisted, “I can walk. ‘M smart.”

 

Wynonna dissolved into giggles and the two friends hung on each other to stay sitting up. They must have been like that for a while because the next thing she knew, JC’s head was popping up from the ladder. Wynonna squealed in a way Nicole had never heard before as she let go of the redhead and circled her arms around JC’s neck.

 

“Hey,” she said wiggling her eyebrows, “didn’t expect you to pop up.”

 

“You called me, babe,” JC said pecking Wynonna’s lips before finishing the climb up the ladder with Wynonna still hanging on her. When she got to the top, Wynonna dragged her down onto the mattress where Nicole was watching through clouded eyes.

 

“Hey, sis,” she said trying to appear as sober as possible despite her slight sway, “Whatcha doin’ here?”

 

“I’m here to get your drunk ass,” JC said as Wynonna buried her face in her neck, muttering something Nicole didn’t understand. She just giggled and flopped down on the mattress. Wynonna tugged roughly on JC and they both tumbled on the mattress next to the redhead. JC’s long limbs flailed for a minute until she managed to push herself up so she was just hovering over Wynonna.

 

“Gross, guys, I’m right here,” Nicole said pushing her sister weakly.

 

Wynonna ignored her and wrapped her legs around JC’s waist, trying to pull her completely down.

 

“Wy,” JC said softly, an affectionate smile on her face as she placed soft kisses over the other girl’s face, “I have to take Nicole home.”

 

Wynonna scoffed and shook her head, “What sister?”

 

JC rolled her eyes and sat up on her knees, completely pulling away from the younger girl. “I’m going to get both of you down this ladder and safe into bed.”

 

“Comin’ with me?” Wynonna said lowly.

 

JC blushed, “No. Bedtime for the two of you.”

 

“Fiiiiine,” Nicole relented, pushing herself up to head for the ladder.

 

“Wait wait, let me go down first,” JC insisted. She stood at the bottom of the ladder as Nicole and Wynonna drunkenly climbed down it. JC walked them both to her car, Nicole practically spilling into the driver’s seat. “Nicky, I’m taking Wynonna in. Stay here, okay?”

 

Nicole just nodded as JC closed the door. She slumped down in her seat as she watched JC practically carry Wynonna back towards the house. She stared for a few moments before a great idea came over her. Pulling out her phone, she pulled up her contacts and dialed Waverly. After a few rings, her girlfriend picked up.

 

“Hello?” she said, voice thick with sleep.

 

Nicole smiled widely. “Hey, baby,” she slurred into the phone, “I miss you.”

 

She heard some rustling on the other end before Waverly’s voice came back. “Baby, are you drunk?”

 

Nicole blinked a couple of times and shook her head before she remembered Waverly couldn’t see her. “No.” There was silence for a moment before Nicole sighed, “Yes.”

 

“I should have known Wynonna was going to get you drunk,” Waverly sighed, “How are you getting home?”

 

“JC,” Nicole pouted.

 

Waverly chuckled, “I can’t believe you got wasted.”

 

Nicole ignored the comment and groaned into the phone instead. “Cutie, I miss you. Come to me.”

 

“I can’t,” Waverly chuckled, “You know that.”

 

“I know,” Nicole sighed, “I just really want to kiss you.”

 

Waverly’s voice fell a whole octave, “I want to kiss you too.”

 

Nicole groaned and leaned her forehead against the cold window of the car. “Waves, meet me at home.”

 

“I can’t,” Waverly sighed, “Or else I would.”

 

“Come over tomorrow? I want to be with you,” Nicole whispered as she watched JC’s figure emerge from the McCready house.

 

“Yes,” Waverly breathed, “Yes, of course.”

 

Nicole hummed and smiled, “Okay, baby. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. JC’s back.”

 

“Night, Nicole,” Waverly said, “Drink water, please.”

 

“Mhm sure,” she said as JC got into the car, “Night.”

 

She hung the phone up and looked over at JC who had a deep blush on her cheeks. Nicole squinted at her sister but chose not to say anything about the red mark blossoming on her neck near her shirt collar.

 

“Home?” Nicole said as she felt her eyelids begin to droop.

 

“Home,” JC confirmed with a small smile, “My little drunk.”

 

“Shuttup,” Nicole muttered, eyes falling closed, “I’s your girlfriend’s fault.”

 

JC just chuckled as they started towards the house.

 

***

 

Her skin was on fire. At least it felt like it. They could be completely surrounded by flames and Nicole wouldn’t know the difference. Waverly’s hands were hot against her breasts, fingers pinching and pulling. She had been trying in vain to get under her sports bra but eventually just settled for over it, her hands desperate for purchase. 

 

Nicole kept her hands firmly on Waverly’s hips despite the fact that her girlfriend was straddling her, shirt long abandoned on the floor with her own. One of Waverly’s hands left Nicole’s chest to cover hers, moving her hand so it was covering the short girl’s breast. Nicole breathed harshly through her nose, mind growing foggy with lust. 

 

Her beautiful, talented, amazing girlfriend was on top of her in Nicole’s bed. She had a dream like this before. Well...many dreams recently. Nicole squeezed Waverly’s breast tentatively and the shorter girl moaned into her mouth. It wasn’t the first time they had gone this far, but it still felt new. Nicole approached every new development with Waverly like it was the first and only time. She was trying desperately to keep herself in check and that was one of the ways she did it. 

 

When she was with Shae or...any of the other girls, she would let herself get carried away and one thing would always lead to another. Even if that was never the intention. But Nicole was determined not to repeat the past. They would not be having sex or anything near it until Waverly explicitly said so.

 

Waverly’s kisses moved down her jaw and Nicole sighed, finding Waverly’s nipple over her bra and pinching it between her fingers. Waverly gasped, hips undulating as she ground down against Nicole. She felt her mouth dry up, heat radiating from Waverly’s core. It made her dizzy. Nicole felt sharp teeth against her chest and her hips jumped up into Waverly. The brunette moaned and a shot of liquid heat hit Nicole right between the legs.

 

Her brain clouded as she gasped for breath, Waverly’s lips on her pulsepoint and for sure leaving a bruise. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. Waverly’s hands disappeared from Nicole’s breasts and she moaned at the loss. She felt nimble fingers pulling at the waistband of her pants. Before her lust filled brain could catch up, Waverly had tugged her sweatpants down so they were low on her hips and her cotton boyshorts were for all the world to see.

 

Nicole felt a jolt of panic and she sat up quickly. Her head banged painfully with Waverly’s as she sat up, both of them hissing in pain. Nicole’s eyes were watering from the pain but she blinked the tears away and looked at her girlfriend. She couldn’t tell if she was more in pain or shock.

 

“Nicole, what are-?”

 

“I left the stove on,” Nicole blurted, licking her lips nervously, “I need to go-...I should go check it.”

 

Nicole gently pushed Waverly’s hips until she slid off of her and onto the mattress. She tried not to let her eyes linger on where Waverly’s bra strap had come down and the cup was barely covering her breast. Nicole felt her stomach drop at the image of the girl in front of her and quickly scrambled off the bed.

 

“Pick a movie to watch!” Nicole said as she scrambled out of the room. She ran a shaky hand through her hair as she took a deep breath. She had put a stop to their makeout session just in time it seemed. She didn’t want to push it and tempt fate. Even if she had to make up a story about the stove being on. 

 

She walked down the stairs anyways, figuring a little time apart was probably for the best while she collected herself. Her entire body was thrumming with arousal and she needed a cold shower more than anything. She went to the kitchen and pulled a water bottle out of the fridge, cracked open the cap and gulped down half the bottle in one go. As she had the water bottle tipped back, the front door opened and she looked into the foyer to see JC.

 

JC frowned as she watched her sister gulp down the water. “Slow down there before you drown yourself,” she said leaning against the frame of the kitchen door.

 

Nicole dropped the bottle from her face to take a look at her sister, noticing the badly covered mark on her neck. She tilted her chin towards it with a quirked eyebrow. “Looks like you’ve been busy.”

 

JC blushed but pointed at Nicole’s neck, “Yeah. So have you.”

 

Nicole slapped a hand over the mark, forgetting it was there. “I’m not-...trust me. I definitely haven’t been as busy as you,” she muttered, screwing the cap back on the bottle. She reached back in the fridge for another bottle to take to Waverly. “I have an...embarrassing favor.”

 

“Sure,” JC said as she straightened in interest.

 

Nicole sighed, “Can you...watch a movie with me and Waverly?”

 

JC frowned at her sister, “What? Interrupt your date?”

 

“Yes, I-...” Nicole sighed, blowing a stray piece of hair from her face, “I’m trying to cool us down. Waverly isn’t ready to...sleep together yet. So I’m trying to keep it all PG in there.”

 

“What? You can’t control yourself?”

 

“I just don’t want to cross any lines,” Nicole said with a blush, “So...please. Be a cock block.” 

 

JC chuckled and let her hand fall hard on her sister’s shoulder, “Don’t say I never did nothing for ya.”

 

“Thank you,” Nicole sighed, “You’re the best.”

 

“I know,” JC said shaking Nicole a little bit, “Weirdo.”

 

Nicole wrinkled her nose, “You smell like sex.”

 

“That makes one of us,” JC winked before walking up to Nicole’s room, her sister following behind with a roll of her eyes.

 

***

 

_ Waverly: I miss you, baby. _

 

_ Nicole: I miss you too. But tell Rosita and Chrissy I say hi. And not to get you too drunk. _

 

A hand covered Waverly’s phone and she looked up, Chrissy smiling knowingly at her. 

 

“Listen, I get you and Nicole are hot and heavy right now, but I’m glad you put on pants long enough to hang out with us,” Chrissy said as Waverly put her phone down. She blushed and twisted the ends of her brown hair between her fingers as she looked between her friends. A look of realization came over Chrissy’s face and she hit Waverly’s arm.

 

“Shut up!” Chrissy said, eyes wide.

 

Waverly batted her hand away, “I didn’t say anything.”

 

“You haven’t slept together yet!” Chrissy practically screamed. Waverly’s heart jumped and she slapped her hand over her best friend’s mouth.

 

“Gus is downstairs!” Waverly stage whispered. She noticed Rosita covering her mouth to hide a snicker and shot her a look. “You’re both awful. I was waiting!”

 

Chrissy wiped a tear from her cheek and shook her head. “Oh, sweetie, no. I’m not laughing at you because you’re still a pure little angel-” Waverly flushed, “-just because you two are always all over each other. I thought for sure you’d gotten into her pants.”

 

“Yes, well,” Waverly pouted as she leaned back against the frame of her bed, “I’ve been trying.”

 

Rosita frowned and shared a look with Chrissy. Waverly caught it and pointed between them. “What was that?”

 

The two other girls shook their heads. Waverly squinted her eyes at them.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“It’s just that...Nicole doesn’t seem like a prude,” Rosita said carefully.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Waverly bristled.

 

Rosita shrugged, “You know we love Nicole it’s just...we’ve caught her in several...compromising positions with other girls. And she doesn’t seem to be the type that would...want to wait.”

 

“Well just so you know, Nicole has been the perfect gentlewoman,” Waverly said looking briefly at her phone. The background was a picture of the two of them laying in the grass, Nicole’s lips on her cheek and Waverly smiling up at the camera. Waverly chewed on her lip and looked up at her friends. She felt all her insecurities bubbling to the surface. “I do kind of worry though.”

 

“Why?” Chrissy said straightening her long legs in front of her.

 

“Because you’re right,” Waverly sighed, “Nicole has so much experience and we’ve talked about how many...girls she’s been with. And it’s...a good number.” 

 

Wynonna chose that moment to burst through the door. She was sans her usual leather jacket and instead had on a black sweatshirt with a big Nasa patch on the front that Waverly recognized as JC’s. Wynonna’s eyes landed on the bed before looking down at the floor. She frowned for a moment. 

 

“No Haughtsauce?” she said looking around like she couldn’t believe she was absent, “Coulda swore I smelled love sick desperation from downstairs.”

 

Waverly rolled her eyes, “Nicole isn’t here. I’m surprised you’re not with JC.”

 

Wynonna shrugged, a smirk on her face. “Mamma needed some alone time.”

 

“So JC was busy?” Waverly quipped.

 

“Shut up,” Wynonna muttered, her smirk falling, “What are you nerds talking about?”

 

“How Nicole and Waverly haven’t slept together yet,” Rosita said offhand, “She was about to tell us how many girls Nicole had slept with.”

 

Wynonna’s eyes practically bugged out of her head and she held up her hand like she was thinking. “Wait wait wait...I-...She hasn’t-...There’s so much to process here. We’re talking about-”

 

“Sex,” Waverly interrupted, exaserbated. 

 

Wynonna shut her eyes and turned on her heels, stalking out of the room and across the hall to her own. Waverly heard her rustling around for a moment before she came back. She had a whiskey bottle in one hand and shut Waverly’s door with the other.

 

“I can’t be sober for this,” she said unscrewing the cap and making a show of taking a long sip. She smacked her lips with a sigh and shoved the bottle at Chrissy before she continued. “Okay, how many girls has Haught stuff banged?”

 

Waverly scoffed and watched as Chrissy took a sip before passing it to Rosita.

 

“Just because we talked about it doesn’t mean I want to share that info,” she muttered, “Point is she’s been with...a few.”

 

She cringed at the memory. It definitely wasn’t something Waverly wanted to know, more like something she  _ needed  _ to know. For her own sanity. If she let her mind get away with her, she’d let herself imagine that Nicole had been with the equivalent of an entire population of high school girls. Turns out the truth was a little less cringeworthy. Nicole had been with a handful of girls...nothing too crazy but definitely enough that any of the jock boys wouldn’t be able to stop bragging about it.

 

“I just don’t know why she doesn’t want to be with...me,” Waverly admitted softly. She didn’t bother waiting for Rosita to pass her the bottle, she just took it and took a long swig.

 

“Why do you think she doesn’t want to be with you?” Chrissy asked as Wynonna grabbed the bottle back and sat on Waverly’s bed.

 

Waverly shrugged and played with the hem of her shorts. 

 

“I’ve...tried. And she always finds an excuse to leave or just...stop,” she said remembering the frustration from the past couple of weeks. Not just sexual frustration either. “Maybe she just doesn’t...maybe she’s bored of me.”

 

Wynonna snorted, “Baby girl, have you seen the way she looks at you? Like you’re the fudge to her sundae.”

 

Waverly couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips, “Then what am I doing wrong?”

 

Chrissy and Rosita looked at each other before looking back at their friend. “Have you told her...explicitly?”

 

“You’d think dry humping and trying to take her pants off would be hint enough,” Waverly said, ignoring Wynonna’s forced gags. Chrissy giggled and Rosita blushed, clearing her throat.

 

“Maybe she’s just dumb,” Wynonna said.

 

“That’s true,” Rosita said as Chrissy nodded in agreement.

 

Waverly considered it for a moment. Maybe Nicole was just being dense or over cautious. She quickly shook her head at the thought and another scarier thought invaded her head. She looked at her friends sharply.

 

“What if she meets someone else in college?” she breathed out, “Some tall, experienced, beautiful future doctor or something.”

 

“That’s not going to happen,” Chrissy said quickly as she sat up on her haunches and reached for Waverly. She put her hands on Waverly’s shoulders and looked her steadily in the eyes. “You need to just...tell that dumb jock what you want.”

 

Waverly chuckled, “She’s not a dumb jock.”

 

“She is a little bit,” Rosita said with a smirk, “But Chrissy’s right. When Eliza and I finally did the do, she made sure I knew her intentions. She told me she was going to take me out and if she romanced the pants off of me she could...would...get in them.”

 

“Romantic,” Wynonna said sarcastically.

 

Rosita reached over and hit the older girl’s leg. “Oh yeah? And I’m guessing you and JC just fell into bed together?”

 

Wynonna smirked wickedly and wriggled her eyebrows, voice dropping deeper. “Basically. We said everything we needed to say with just our bodies. She looked at me with those baby blues and I knew exactly what she wanted. Then I told her we should bone and she laughed that adorably nerdy laugh of hers.”

 

Waverly frowned, “I thought you said there were no words needed.”

 

“I did,” Wynonna said with a slow shake of her head. Waverly could see the gears working in her head. “I said-...basically. And plus I knew before that boning bit.”

 

“My sister the romantic,” Waverly teased.

 

“Still doing better then Red,” Wynonna said taking a long pull from the bottle before handing it back to Waverly. She groaned and how right Wynonna was and took two big gulps of the alcohol, grimacing only slightly at the taste until Chrissy took the bottle back from her.

 

“Just talk to her, seriously,” Chrissy said before frowning around at the group, “And when did everyone get so gay?”

 

Waverly giggled, feeling the heat of the alcohol warm her veins. She passed the bottle back to Rosita and pushed some hair behind her ear. Maybe her friends were right. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and thought about her girlfriend. Her long limbs had the beginning signs of the grace of a woman finally coming to terms with her lankiness. All lean muscle and soft skin. Nicole was always so sweet and so  _ so  _ good at kissing.

 

“Stop daydreaming about Nicole,” Chrissy said pushing on Waverly’s foot to get her attention.

 

Waverly blushed with a sigh. “It’s hard not to.”

 

“You need to get laaaaaaaid,” Wynonna joked as she flopped back on the bed. 

 

“I do,” Waverly pouted, “And I’ll talk to Nicole. I guess.”

 

“Good,” Rosita said snatching the bottle, “Now let’s get drunk on Wynonna’s awful booze.”

 

***

 

If Waverly didn’t think she was ready before, she knew all the signs were pointing towards yes.  _ Yes. _ Waverly was ready to have sex. JC was with Wynonna, Jessica and Jason were in the next town over for a soccer tournament and staying overnight in a hotel. Nicole and Waverly had the house completely to themselves.

 

Waverly didn’t think she had ever been more turned on in her life. She had let Nicole turn on the movie in the Haught living room but Waverly knew that she wasn’t going to let her girlfriend watch it. As soon as Nicole was sitting on the couch Waverly straddled her thighs and began kissing her.

 

Now with the movie playing in the background, Waverly was still astride her girlfriend with both of their shirts on the floor. Waverly had worn her shortest skirt and did her hair just the way Nicole liked it, hanging in waves around her shoulders. When she decided to go all out, she went all out. She had on a low cut shirt and a bra that pushed her breasts up just enough without looking desperate. At least she hoped so.

 

Waverly had a genius idea. 

 

Nicole had called a stop to things every time Waverly tried to take it further. Specifically when she had tried to get Nicole’s pants off first. So she was going to take her skirt off first and let Nicole follow her lead.

 

Waverly placed hot open mouthed kisses down Nicole’s neck, feeling the redhead’s hands tighten on her hips. Her hands always so firm but soft and respectful even as they burned fire across her skin. Waverly wanted Nicole to just for once be a little disrespectful. To dip somewhere that made Waverly blush. She pulled back for a moment and looked at her girlfriend. She had a fading bruise on her neck from one of their other makeout sessions, her lips were swollen and red, pupils blown.

 

She was beautiful. 

 

Waverly stood, her knees bumping Nicole’s as she stood in front of her for a moment. Nicole blinked at her, hands reaching for Waverly who smiled down at her girlfriend. Nicole’s hands were on her hips as Waverly reached behind herself and pulled down the zipper of her skirt. The flimsy piece of fabric fell to the floor, pooling around her ankles. She blushed as a cold burst of air hit her suddenly bare legs, her eyes never leaving Nicole’s face.

 

She was rewarded when Nicole’s jaw came unhinged, eyes wide as she took in Waverly’s form clad in nothing but a bra and panties. Waverly licked her lips nervously and shifted a little, hands straight at her sides. It took Waverly a moment but she slowly sank back down on the couch, her knees on either side of Nicole’s hips.

 

As soon as she settled over Nicole, hands on her shoulders, the redhead practically jumped up. Waverly fell onto the couch with a grunt. The sting of rejection went through her heart but she pushed it away.

 

“Waves,” Nicole said pulling a throw from the back of the couch and wrapping it around Waverly’s body tightly. The brunette squeaked and frowned up at her girlfriend. “You can’t-...I left the stove on.”

 

Waverly freed her arms from the blanket. “Nicole! You didn’t leave the stove on!” she said to her girlfriend’s retreating back. “You come back here! Now!”

 

Nicole froze halfway to the kitchen and she slowly turned around. Waverly gave her a firm look and patted the seat of the couch next to her. Nicole sulked back to the couch like a scolded puppy and sank slowly to the couch next to the brunette. Waverly let the throw fall around her waist and Nicole let a strangled sound leave her throat.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly said firmly, “Tell me what-...” 

 

Her words cut short as she ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She felt her insecurities begin to rise to the surface and she pulled her blanket back up to her chest.

 

“Do you...are you bored with me?” she asked softly.

 

Nicole frowned and shook her head slowly, “What?”

 

Waverly shrugged and looked down at her lap. “I don’t know it’s just...you’re going off to college soon and there’s going to be so many older more experienced girls there and I’ll...still be in high school…” Waverly’s voice trailed off as she picked at a loose string on the throw.

 

Nicole barked out a laugh and Waverly looked sharply back up at her, eyes swimming with hurt. The redhead’s smile faded almost immediately and she reached for Waverly’s hands.

 

“Oh, baby, you can’t be-...are you serious?” Nicole asked softly. Waverly pulled on her bottom lip and just looked at the other girl. Nicole scooted closer to Waverly on the couch and pushed some hair behind her ear. “Baby, I promise you that’s not it. At all. Why would you think that?”

 

Waverly sighed, “I’ve been dropping hints left and right and you always just make an excuse to ruin a moment.”

 

“Dropping hints to-...oh,” Nicole said as a look of realization crossed her face, “You mean...you want to...do things.”

 

“I want to have  _ sex,  _ Nicole,” Waverly said flatly, “I’ve been trying to get you to have sex with me for weeks now.”

 

“Oh,” Nicole breathed out, “I didn’t...realize. I just thought...you weren’t ready.”

 

Waverly gave Nicole a look, “I’m in nothing but my underwear right now, Nicole.”

 

Nicole let out a low squeak and visibly swallowed thickly. “Yeah but I um…,” she let out a shaky sigh, “I’m really dumb.”

 

Waverly sighed and squeezed Nicole’s hands, “You’re not dumb. I should have been clearer.”

 

“Now that you mention it...I suppose you’ve been pretty clear,” Nicole said rubbing the back of her neck. Waverly reached for her hand again and kissed her knuckles. It was a relief knowing that Nicole hadn’t purposefully been avoiding going any further with her. Waverly had never suffered from self consciousness anymore than your average teenager, but Nicole was just so much more experienced. And even though she was only a year older, it felt like a lifetime when she was going to college and Waverly was stuck in high school for another year.

 

“Want to start over?” Waverly whispered.

 

Nicole nodded and pulled Waverly sideways onto her lap. The blanket fell a little and hung around her waist but Waverly didn’t bother fixing it this time. She looped her arms around Nicole’s neck and pressed their foreheads together, fingers playing with strands of red hair.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly said softly, “I’m ready to...have sex.”

 

“Are you sure?” Nicole breathed out, brushing their lips together.

 

“Absolutely sure,” Waverly said pressing their lips together softly. She felt Nicole melt into the kiss and sighed. It was happening. It was finally happening. 

 

Suddenly, it was like she couldn’t wait a second more. Her body had cooled almost immediately when Nicole pushed her off of her, but now it was like someone had turned up a furnace in her stomach. A heat was blooming in her core, liquid heat that made her skin crawl in a not unpleasant way. With one final kiss to Nicole’s still swollen lips, Waverly stood up from the couch, holding the blanket around her waist. With her other hand she took Nicole’s hand and tugged her up the stairs and into her room. The stairs never felt longer. Especially with the way that she was tripping over the blanket. Waverly turned as soon as they were in Nicole’s room, tugging her body against her own. Nicole smiled and looped her arms around her waist, the skin of their chests meeting. 

 

“Hey,” Waverly said cupping the side of Nicole’s neck with her free hand.

 

“Hey,” Nicole whispered as she leaned into her. Waverly watched her tongue dart out and lick her lips. “Are you sure?”

 

“So so sure,” Waverly affirmed, “I want to have sex. With you.”

 

The prettiest blush made it’s way over Nicole’s chest and neck. It made Waverly burn even more. She took a step back from the taller girl, looking at her a moment before dropping the blanket on the floor. She watched as Nicole’s eyes scanned over her body and she stepped into Waverly.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Nicole said as she pressed soft kisses to Waverly’s neck and walked her back towards the bed. Waverly sighed, sliding back onto the bed as soon as she felt the mattress hit the back of her thighs. Their lips connected and Nicole crawled over her girlfriend. A thrill of relief went through Waverly when she felt Nicole finally start to settle over her, legs instinctually falling open so her hips could slot between them.

 

Suddenly Nicole jerked back and Waverly pouted up at her, afraid she was going to bolt again.

 

“Wait,” Nicole said crawling off of Waverly, “I’m not leaving. Don’t move. I just-...I wasn’t expecting this today. I didn’t have time to prepare.”

 

Waverly frowned, “You don’t have to-”

 

“One second!” Nicole said getting off the bed. She leaned over and pecked Waverly’s lips quickly before leaving the room. Waverly sighed and readjusted her bra and panties so they weren’t turned or twisted weirdly. She swept her hair to the side, trying to find something to fill the time her girlfriend was gone doing who knew what. Nicole was back a moment later, a few candle jars bundled in her arms. She shut the door behind her with her foot and smiled at Waverly as she placed them around the room.

 

“I could only find four,” she said apologetically, “But it’ll have to do.”

 

Waverly chuckled, “Baby, what are you doing?”

 

“I’m trying to make it special,” Nicole said matter of factly. She placed them on her bedside table, close enough to Waverly that she reached out and looped a finger in the belt loop of her pants, trying to tug her back to the bed.

 

“That’s very sweet,” Waverly said as Nicole leaned down to peck her lips again.

 

“Hold on, I’m not done,” Nicole said walking to the other side of the room where her speakers were.

 

Waverly huffed and squeezed her legs together, watching the muscles of Nicole’s back move as she leaned over the speakers. Nicole was being adorable and sweet, like usual, but Waverly just wanted Nicole right now. She didn’t need the candles and the romance. Nicole finally turned after she put on some soft music, bright smile on her face. Waverly’s heart thrummed at the sight and she beckoned Nicole closer.

 

“I still need to light the candles,” Nicole said pulling a lighter out of her pocket and carefully lighting the wick of each of them. When she got to the last one, she jerked her hand back and cursed.

 

“Are you okay, baby?” Waverly asked grabbing for Nicole’s hand. She sat up on her elbow and looked at the reddening skin of her thumb. 

 

“I’m fine,” Nicole said.

 

Waverly looked up at her girlfriend and remembered something she read in one of the many online articles she had read to prepare her for this moment. A hot seed landed in her belly and she looked up at Nicole through her lashes and leaned a little forward to take Nicole’s thumb into her mouth. Tentatively she closed her mouth around the finger, trying to keep her nerve as she swirled her tongue around it. She was trying to be alluring, she really was, but it could all backfire so she just kept on her confident face and hoped for the best. She watched as Nicole’s eyes darkened, mouth slightly agape. 

 

“Where did you learn that?” Nicole breathed out as Waverly let her finger go with a pop.

 

Waverly just smiled coyly and shrugged, relieved that Nicole didn’t laugh at her or she hadn’t come off as awkward. She dropped Nicole’s hand and tugged on the button on Nicole’s jeans. “Off,” she ordered more confidently than she felt.

 

It took a second, but Nicole nodded and undid her jeans with shaky fingers. She watched as pale skin came into view, blue jeans slipping down her legs. As soon as Nicole had kicked her pants away, Waverly pawed at her hip to get her back on the bed. Nicole chuckled and settled carefully back over Waverly, kissing her gently.

 

Waverly felt her nervous heart flutter and settle warmly in her chest as she felt more of Nicole’s skin against her than she ever felt. Her weight on top of her was a comfort even as she wriggled a little to better arrange their limbs together.

 

“Thank you for trying to make this special,” Waverly whispered between kisses, “You know you didn’t have to.”

 

“I wanted to,” Nicole said.

 

“You do this for all the girls?” Waverly teased despite the probing truth behind her words. Nicole smiled that stupidly charming smile at her, dimples gracing her cheeks.

 

“Just for you,” Nicole said seriously as she nuzzled Waverly’s nose with her own, “Only ever for you.”

 

Waverly swooned, heart pounding hopelessly in her chest. Fluttering like a bird learning to fly, trying so desperately to take flight. There were words she’d been thinking for a while. Three words that Nicole  _ almost  _ said before Waverly stopped her. Three words that had terrified her until this moment when she felt soft and safe and so  _ loved _ .

 

“Nicole,” Waverly said holding her girlfriend’s face in both of her hands, “I love you.”

 

She watched the emotions pass over the redhead’s face, confusion to realization to pure adoration. Nicole leaned down and kissed her breathless before pulling away.

 

“I love you too,” Nicole said being sure to look into Waverly’s eyes as she said it, “So much.”

 

Waverly pulled Nicole completely against her, leg hooking around her waist as she kissed her deeply. Their tongues curled together as Waverly’s hands wandered down Nicole’s strong back, finding the clasp of her bra and undoing it with more fluidity than her nervous fingers felt. Pleased that Nicole didn’t fight her as she lowered her bra straps from around her arms, she threw it to the floor and reached behind her own back to unclasp her bra.

 

“Wait,” Nicole said nipping at Waverly’s lips softly, “Let me.”

 

Waverly nodded dumbly, each piece of flimsy clothing she had on feeling rough against her over sensitive skin. Nicole’s hand slipped between her back and the bed, searching for her bra clasp before she undid it. Waverly pulled her arms from the straps, blushing lightly as she pushed her bra onto the floor. She licked her lips, watching as Nicole’s eyes darted down to her chest. 

 

Nicole leaned back down, connecting their lips again as her mouth moved across Waverly’s jaw. She felt teeth nipping as she went and a soft tongue soothing the skin. Each touch was just a jolt to her core and she wondered how long she’d be able to hold on to her sanity. She was ready for this step, she’d been ready for a while. The initial nerves she had about it had mostly worn away. There were still the little pricklings of insecurity all around her, but she was more than ready for Nicole to take her completely.

 

Waverly tilted her head to the side and let Nicole’s kisses trail down her neck. Her mouth was hot and gentle and it made Waverly shiver, hands smoothing down the redhead’s back to grasp at her ass. Nicole groaned and pushed her hips down into Waverly, stroking the fire in her belly. She felt her teeth scrape across her chest as Nicole’s hand cupped her breast tentatively. Waverly sighed and pushed her chest up into her girlfriend’s hand in encouragement, her body rolling against the taller girl’s.

 

A hot mouth closed around her nipple while the other was rolled between Nicole’s fingers. Waverly groaned. She shut her eyes, a million sensations overtaking her. Each movement of Nicole’s lips against her breast was a new shot of arousal to her core. Soon she was squirming under her and it only got worse when Nicole switched breasts.

 

“Fuck,” Waverly breathed out as she tangled a hand in the back of Nicole’s head, hips pressing up into her. Her brain felt like mush and her underwear was sticking to her uncomfortably. Nicole’s mouth left her nipple much to her disappointment, but began to travel lower, taking time to kiss over her ribs and stomach. She felt her tongue dip into the hollow of her hip and she sighed, both hands fisting the sheets beneath her. 

 

“Waves,” Nicole said, her hot breath on her stomach and fingers hooked into the edge of her panties, “Can I-?”

 

“Yes,” Waverly breathed out, lifting her hips eagerly. She felt her panties slip down her legs and blushed at the feeling of being so exposed. A rush of cold air hit her core and she shivered, licking her lips as she tried to relax. But she could feel Nicole’s eyes on her and looked down to see brown eyes shining up at her affectionately.

 

“Are you sure?” Nicole asked placing a soft kiss over damp brown curls. It was so soft Waverly could barely feel it, but it still set her skin on fire.

 

“Yes,” Waverly said with a small smile. Nicole nodded and kissed the inside of Waverly’s thigh before brushing her nose over her sex. Waverly’s thighs shook and she dropped her head back on the pillow. The anticipation was killing her, each second that passed making her nerves stand more on edge. Finally she felt Nicole’s tongue swipe through her sex and it was like a flood of relief for her body. She sighed and let her body sink into the mattress, fingers curling tightly in the sheets. 

 

She had imagined many times what this might feel like, but she never thought it would be like this. Nicole’s tongue was so soft and hot. It was a relief but also made her nerves cry out for more. She gasped as her tongue passed over her clit, hips jumping at the sensation. Nicole groaned against her as her tongue dipped into Waverly’s entrance and she was sure her body would spontaneously combust at any moment.

 

“Shit,” Waverly groaned, already close to the edge. 

 

Nicole pulled away quickly, “Wha-? Are you okay? Should I stop?”

 

Waverly smiled at her girlfriend’s concern but quickly shook her head. She managed to open her eyes long enough to see Nicole between her legs, chin shiny with arousal. Waverly groaned at the image. “If you stop again I might actually kill you,” Waverly said breathlessly.

 

Nicole chuckled and ran her tongue sharply over Waverly’s clit, her hips jumping and a moan strangling her throat. “Then I won’t.”

 

Her lips closed around the sensitive bud and sucked. Waverly saw stars pop behind her eyes as she panted, muscles getting tighter and tighter as she got closer to coming. She whimpered in a way she’d find embarrassing if her body wasn’t so desperate for release. Nicole’s arms looped under her thighs as she continued to work her mouth over her core. She felt her suck her clit between her teeth and everything went white hot, muscles tightening and her lungs gasping for air as she came.

 

Fingers clawed desperately at the sheets as her orgasm passed and her muscles finally loosened. With a long sigh she melted fully into the bed, entire body feeling like liquid. Nicole placed soft kisses all up and down her thighs, hands rubbing soothing circles over her hip bones.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly said dreamily, “Come’re.”

 

With one last kiss to the top of her thigh, Nicole crawled up Waverly’s body and kissed her softly. Her arms snaked around the taller girl’s neck and she hummed against her lips. Her entire body felt like it was floating, skin almost over sensitive.

 

“Baby, I know I might have been upset that you’ve slept with other girls, but I don’t care anymore,” Waverly breathed out.

 

“You were upset?” Nicole asked with a frown.

 

Waverly shook her head, orgasm making the edges of her vision fuzzy, “No.”

 

“But you just said-”

 

“Ssh, let’s not talk about them,” Waverly said using all the strength she had to flip Nicole under her. Nicole’s back landed on the mattress with a huff as Waverly straddled her hips. Her oversensitive core came in touch with the cotton of Nicole’s boyshorts and she gasped, hips jerking at the feeling.

 

“Waves,” Nicole said, hands smoothing over Waverly’s stomach and breasts, “I wasn’t done with you.”

 

Waverly leaned down to peck Nicole’s lips, “You don’t have to be. I just...want to touch you.”

 

She kissed down Nicole’s chest the same way she had done for her, hands resting on the redhead’s ribs. She felt how they expanded and contracted with each breath, sharply jumping up in a gasp when Waverly flicked her nipple with the edge of her tongue. As the remaining seconds of her orgasm melted away, she began to feel self conscious again. Rather, she was nervous that she wouldn’t be able to make Nicole feel as good as she made her feel.

 

She nipped particularly hard at the pebbles flesh and Nicole hissed in pain. Waverly pulled away quickly, eyes wide. 

 

“I’m sorry-“

 

“It’s fine just...a little too hard,” Nicole said with a shake of her head. She leaned up to kiss Waverly briefly and fell back into the pillow. “Keep going.”

 

Waverly nodded and tentatively began her kisses again. 

 

As she lavished both of her breasts with attention, Waverly pushed down Nicole’s underwear until the other girl kicked them off the rest of the way. Her kisses began to move lower and Nicole grasped Waverly’s hand. She squeezed it, making the brunette look up to see brown eyes shining back at her.

 

“Baby, you don’t have to.”

 

“I want to,” Waverly said emphasizing her point with a sharp bite against Nicole’s hip. The redhead relented, nodding and settling back against the pillow as Waverly continued her descent. She kept their fingers entwined as she placed tentative kisses over deep red curls. In her research, she’d extensively searched through...diagrams. Though she also knew that everyone’s body was different and she would just have to use her best judgement and hope for the best. 

 

Hazel eyes trained on Nicole’s face, she settled between her thighs and let her tongue drag through her folds. Nicole let out a strangled cry. Waverly let Nicole’s sharp taste roll over her tongue. It wasn’t necessarily what she expected but she definitely didn’t hate it. She kept exploring with her tongue, watching Nicole’s facial movements as she passed over certain parts of her. Reaching the top of Nicole’s core, her hips jumped and Waverly kept lapping at the spot that was making Nicole squirm under her.

 

Nicole’s hand tightened in her grasp and Waverly continued her attention on her clit, alternating between sharp flicks and soft swirls. The quickening pace of Nicole’s breaths told Waverly she was on the right track and she kept up her movements. The pounding between her own legs got stronger with each swipe of her tongue. After a few more moments, Nicole’s hand squeezed her own so hard she was sure a bone was broken. But she didn’t care because Nicole shuddered, back bowing towards the sky as she came with a high pitched moan.

 

Waverly smiled proudly as she slowly pulled away from Nicole’s core. With her free hand she wiped her face before crawling back up her girlfriend’s body, shiny from sweat. 

 

“Baby,” Nicole said running her hands up Waverly’s arms, pupils blown, “That was...you’re amazing.”

 

Waverly placed soft appreciative kisses over Nicole’s face until the redhead pushed her hip to roll them back over. She giggled as Nicole pressed her face into Waverly’s neck, breathing deep. Her giggles dissolved to a moan as soon as she felt Nicole pull at her earlobe with her teeth. Almost instantly she felt arousal shoot through her again.

 

Nicole straddled one of Waverly’s thighs and she groaned when she felt her girlfriend’s heat against her leg. The redhead looked down at her, body propped up on her elbows as her hand began to trail light as silk down her body. Goosebumps erupted in her wake and Waverly tilted her hips towards Nicole’s hand as her fingers brushed through damp curls.

 

“Can I?” Nicole asked as she brushed her lips against Waverly’s. The younger girl could do nothing but nod, both of her hands tangling in red locks. “I’ll go slow.”

 

Waverly’s body responded to the words, a gush of wetness covering Nicole’s hand. She wanted to tell Nicole to not go slow, to just make love to her and take her. Instead she nodded, nerves inching into her consciousness once more. She pulled Nicole’s lips to her own, their mouths hot and desperate as Nicole circled her clit a few times with two fingers. Waverly breathed harshly through her nose, tongue inching into her girlfriend’s mouth and running along the back of her teeth as she felt a probing finger at her entrance. 

 

Her chest tightened in nerves for a moment as she willed her body to relax. Nicole’s finger slipped into the first knuckle and Waverly sighed in relief as her body loosened a little more. 

 

“Just tell me if you want me to stop,” Nicole whispered.

 

Waverly nodded but tilted her hips, Nicole’s finger slipping a little deeper. She gasped as she got used to the feeling. There was a tighteness low in her belly and she concentrated on her breathing the same way she did when she was doing yoga. Nicole’s was as deep as she could go and Waverly just kept breathing, hoping some of the tightness would dissipate.

 

“Is this okay?” Nicole asked softly, kissing the spot where Waverly’s eyes were crinkled together.

 

“Give me a second,” Waverly said, “Just kiss me.”

 

Nicole complied, kissing her so deeply that Waverly couldn’t breath for a moment. Her body began to relax and she sighed, hips moving suggestively into Nicole’s hand. She nodded in understanding and slowly began to move inside her. 

 

“Wow,” Waverly breathed out, head tilting back as Nicole hit a particularly sensitive spot. She took the opportunity to pull the skin above Waverly’s pulsepoint between her teeth as she moved. Waverly’s mind began to fog with pleasure as Nicole’s movements increased their pace. She began to think about everything, every moment, every argument between them and her heart almost burst. It had all led to this. To Nicole above her, tangled up in her,  _ loving  _ her. It made Waverly whimper and her legs fall open. She could feel Nicole’s hips moving against her thigh and put her foot flat on the bed, leg bent at the knee, to give Nicole more leverage. The redhead groaned in appreciation and increased her pace.

 

“God, I love you,” Nicole said into Waverly’s neck. A steady heat was building all in Waverly’s lower stomach and thighs, tingles going up her spine.

 

“I love you too, bab-” 

 

Waverly’s words were cut short when her orgasm suddenly cut through her. Her jaw unhinged in shock and pleasure. Her hands grasped desperately at Nicole’s neck and back, bringing her up for a kiss. It was sloppy and hard and probably mostly tongue. But it was everything Waverly needed in that moment as her body shook. She vaguely registered Nicole shuddering on top of her. 

 

Nicole’s movements slowed as Waverly caught her breath. Waverly sucked Nicole’s tongue into her mouth as her body shivered from the last waves of her orgasm. Nicole slowly pulled her fingers out of her and Waverly sighed at the loss, heavy legs tangling with Nicole’s to bring their bodies completely together.

 

Eventually their kisses slowed, getting lazier as their bodies settled into each other. Waverly smiled against Nicole’s lips and she hummed in happiness.

 

“We should have done that a long time ago,” she whispered.

 

Nicole’s laughed against Waverly’s lips. “I should have known you’d be insatiable.”

 

Waverly pretended to be offended, “Now now, Ms. Haught, no need to be rude.”

 

“You’ll have to let me make it up to you then,” Nicole said suggestively as she rolled her body down into the shorter girl’s. Waverly hummed, wide smile on her face.

 

“I love you, Nicole,” she said affectionately.

 

Nicole kissed the tip of her nose and pressed their foreheads together, short red hair falling around their faces. “And I love you, Waverly. Forever and always.”


	18. leaving you is the hardest thing i've done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This week we dive into college thanks to theGayNerd! 
> 
> Give her love here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamthegaynerd) or here [Tumblr](https://thenerdyemo.tumblr.com).
> 
> And you can find me here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz) or here [Tumblr](http://bootz-n-catz.tumblr.com).

Nicole smiled to herself as she drove passed the Purgatory sign in her Mustang and out of the town's limits. Waverly sat in the passenger seat with her hand out of the window making a wave motion with her arm, singing along to one of the songs on the playlist she’d made for their road trip. The back seat covered with boxes and bags. As much as the small space would allow anyway.

 

Wynonna and JC following behind in the brunette’s truck, the bed stacked with boxes and stuff they would both need for college. Jessica, Jason and Gus in the car behind them.

 

A mix of excitement and sadness had been brewing in her stomach since last night. She tapped her finger nervously on the steering wheel in time with the beat of a song that she didn't register. All she could think of was that she was driving towards the beginning of the rest of her life with Waverly by her side. Her heart swelled in her chest at the thought and she spared a quick glance at her girlfriend who just smiled back at her. She laced their fingers together and rested their hands on her thigh.

 

As they drove in silence, the redhead tried to avoid looking at the clock on her dash despite subconsciously counting down every minute she still had left with Waverly before they needed to say their goodbyes. Trees and fields thinned out as the landscape started to fill out with more buildings the closer they got to the city. Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand catching her attention. Not that it had been far from Waverly since they'd set off.

 

“How much longer?” Waverly asked.

 

Nicole could almost hear the unspoken ‘until we have to say goodbye’ an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach at the thought of her girlfriend going back home without her.

 

Her eyes flicked to the offending clock and back to the road again the brunette rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb.

 

“Thirty minutes,” Nicole sighed her heart sinking as the minutes ticked by faster than she would've liked.

 

Waverly sighed, lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of the redhead’s hand. Nicole smiled but kept her eyes on the road. She wanted to say something to ease the weight between them but she didn't know what. The words heavy on her tongue as she willed her mouth to work. Nicole flexed her fingers against the leather of the steering wheel as the soft notes of a new song filled the car.

 

_Every time I see your face my heart takes off in a high speed chase. Now don't be scared, it's only love, baby that we're falling in._

 

Nicole licked her lips her grip on the wheel tightened when she thought about not seeing Waverly every day.

 

“I'm going to miss you baby,” she offered, half turning towards the brunette, eyes still on the road. She chanced a quick look at her girlfriend in time to see a small sad smile on Waverly’s face.

 

The brunette played with the fingers of Nicole’s hand that was still clutched in Waverly’s as it lay on her girlfriends lap.

 

The brunette sighed, “I'll miss you too.”

 

Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand, “I'll call you everyday and we'll see each other as often as we can.”

 

“You had better Nicole Haught, or there will be trouble,” Waverly chuckled.

 

Nicole barked out a laugh, “I don't like being on your bad side. I don't know if you know this Waves but you're kinda scary.”

 

The redhead held her girlfriend's hand a little tighter trying to ease the ache in her chest. Her mind wandering back over their summer together. She couldn't recall a time in her life where she'd been so happy.

 

Waverly held her free hand to her chest with a gasp and  feigned shock, “What are you trying to say?” the brunette smirked.

 

Nicole shook her head a wide smile on her face. She looked into her rear view to see JC leaning into Wynonna. The brunette’s arm over her sister's shoulder, their smiles so wide that even she could see them.

 

“How about instead of us thinking how much time we have left we just enjoy it?”

 

Waverly looked up from the stereo where she had been skipping through songs. She smiled up at Nicole making the breath catch in the redhead’s throat.

 

“Okay, baby,” Waverly said leaning in to kiss Nicole on the cheek. “Let's play eye spy,” Waverly beamed.

 

A smile spread across Nicole’s face making her dimples pop. She put her arm around the brunette and pulled her close.

 

“Okay, baby,” the redhead agreed shaking her head.

 

Waverly squeaked and rested her head on the taller girl’s shoulder.

 

“Eye spy with my little eye…”

  


***

 

Box in hand, Nicole kicked the door to her dorm room open with her foot. Wynonna lay on one of the beds with her arms tucked behind her head one leg hanging off of the side of the mattress.

 

“Are you going to actually help with any of these boxes?” Nicole asked placing a box marked with her name down on the floor next to the vacant bed. The one she assumed was hers.

 

The brunette propped herself up on her elbows and looked over to Nicole. A small grin on her face. The taller girl folded her arms across her chest with a pointed look and raised her eyebrow.

 

“Looks like you got it covered, Red.”

 

“Wynonna,” Nicole warned.

 

The eldest Earp pulled herself up with a groan, “You're starting to sound like Waverly.”

 

Nicole picked up a pillow that had been abandoned on her bed and threw it at Wynonna. “Shut up, Earp” she laughed.

 

The pillow hit the brunette in the face and dropped to the floor as Wynonna looked back at her for a moment in shock. A wicked grin on her face Wynonna bent down to pick it up ready to throw it back at the redhead as Waverly appeared in the open door of their dorm room, arms folded.

 

“Is this what you two living together is going to look like?” she smiled.

 

Both girls turned to face the youngest Earp, Nicole’s face cracked into a smile and she walked over to her girlfriend and pulled her close.

 

“She started it, baby,” the taller girl said softly.

 

Nicole bent her head to kiss Waverly as something soft hit her back. She turned her head to see Wynonna looking back at her with a shit eating grin on her face. Waverly giggled and kissed Nicole’s jaw and placed her forehead against the redhead’s chest.

 

“Suck up,” Wynonna muttered just loud enough for Nicole to hear.

 

Nicole opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Waverly who was looking around the redhead at her sister.

 

“Don't you have boxes you need to bring up, Nonna?” she asked with serious look.

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and stood up with a groan and clapped Nicole on the shoulder when she came to a stop next to them.

 

“I think we need to have a panties on the door knob policy, Nicky,” she smirked.

 

Nicole felt her face fill with heat and looked at Waverly quickly then back to Wynonna. Sputtering over her words she opened and closed her mouth a few times. The brunette threw her head back in a laugh and made her way down the corridor.

 

Her attention back on Waverly again, hazel eyes shining up at her with a look Nicole had become all too familiar with over the past few weeks. The look that usually, almost always led to her and Waverly being in some sort of compromising position and on the rare times it didn't...well Nicole usually had Wynonna to thank for that. To say that her and Waverly had barely been able to keep their hands off of one another wouldn't be that far from the truth. In fact that was exactly what they had been like.

 

It always started out innocent enough but then it just…wasn't. Despite the interruptions of her best friend they hadn't been caught in too much of a bad position. Well until last week when Wynonna had burst into Waverly’s room and saw a little more than she'd expected. Both Waverly and Nicole topless, the redhead’s bra hanging open at the back. The eldest Earp had learned to at least announce her arrival after that.

 

“It's not a terrible idea,” Waverly smirked.

 

The corner of Nicole's mouth quirked up in to a grin the hint of a dimple on her cheek. “Really?” the taller girl asked in a low voice.

 

“Mhm,” the brunette nodded slow.

 

Nicole felt her stomach tighten a shot of heat ran through her body and she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend pulling her into her new room. Her brain working over to remind herself that now _really_ wasn't the time to get carried away. Waverly ran her tongue across the seam of the taller girl’s lips making them part instantly, their tongues curling together. Hands dropping to the shorter girl’s hips she pulled Waverly closer.

 

Someone cleared their throat behind them. The two pulled back, Waverly spinning on her heel as Nicole blinked away the fog in her brain. JC stood leaning against the frame of the door her arms crossed over her chest a smug look on her face.

 

“Mom and Jason are-” JC started.

 

Jessica appeared next to JC a look of excitement and maybe a little sadness on her face. Jason just behind her with his hands shoved into his pockets. Jessica walked into the room eyes darting around to take it in until they found Nicole. Her eyes frosted with tears when she looked at her daughter. Jessica had been doing this all morning. Every time she looked at Nicole her eyes would linger on the redhead, tears forming in her eyes. The teenager in her screamed from embarrassment despite the sadness at the thought of leaving her mom.

 

Waverly dipped her head tucking some hair behind her ear, “I should probably go and er… help Wynonna.”

 

The brunette leaned up to kiss Nicole’s cheek, the redhead turning into it. She smiled and watched her girlfriend leave.

 

The eldest Haught turned to look at her daughter.

 

“So this is your room?” Jessica asked.

 

Nicole nodded and swallowed the ball of emotion in her throat and shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. “Yep.. this is it,” she sighed.

 

“I'm going to miss you, string bean,” the eldest Haught said her voice cracking, tears gathered at the corner of her eyes.

 

Nicole took a step towards her mom and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug, squeezing her eyes shut to fight back the sting behind her eyes. “I'll miss you too Mom,” she muttered head resting on Jessica's shoulder.

 

Jessica waved her arm motioning for JC and Jason to join them. Both siblings hesitated but wrapped their arms around Jessica and Nicole in a tight hug. Her chest ached at how much she was going to miss her family.

 

An hour later, both Nicole and Wynonna had unloaded the cars and started to unpack. Everyone had left Nicole and Waverly alone all coming up with their own excuses to leave...even Wynonna. Although she had a feeling it was so the eldest Earp and JC could say their own goodbyes. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen between the two now that JC would be going back to college herself in a few days.

 

The redhead shut the door still able to hear the click of her mom's heels as she walked down the hallway. She sucked in a breath already feeling the sting of tears. Nicole had been dreading this moment all day...the goodbye she never wanted to come. Slowly she turned to face Waverly.

 

Head down, the brunette had one arm wrapped around herself holding her other. Nicole felt her heart crack not sure if she would be able to keep her composure when she looked into beautiful hazel eyes.  

 

“Waves?”

 

Waverly looked up tears in her eyes. On instinct Nicole was in front of her girlfriend wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist. She kissed the top of Waverly’s head letting her lips linger there for a moment breathing in the sweet scent of shampoo and something so Waverly that it made her body tingle. Nicole whispered sweet nothings into brunette hair, tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

“Baby?”

 

Waverly looked up through wet lashes her face stained with tears. She sniffed and smiled up at the redhead. Nicole brought a hand up to cup the shorter girls face wiping away tears with her thumb. The redhead swallowed trying to force her words out through the lump in her throat.

 

Nicole connected their lips in a soft kiss. She could feel the lump in her throat grow fresh tears forming under her eyelids and gathering at the corner of her eyes. Their lips moving in a lazy but desperate rhythm that stole the breath from her lungs.

 

They both pulled back breathless resting their foreheads together as the burning in Nicole’s lungs subsided.

 

“I'm going to miss you so much, Nicole,” Waverly whispered.

 

The redhead drew in a shaky breath, “I know, baby. I'm going to miss you too.”

 

Waverly let out a humorless chuckle. “You'll be far too busy being a sexy college girl…you'll forget all about me,” the brunette’s voice cracked.

 

Nicole ignored the sting of Waverly’s words knowing it was coming from a place of insecurity. She cradled the shorter girl’s face between her palms and looked her in the eye. “That will _never_ happen Waverly, ever,” Nicole reassured her.

 

Hazel eyes lit up and Waverly pulled Nicole down for quick hard kiss. The redhead’s heart jumped in her chest leaving a longing ache behind. Waverly hadn't even left yet and already Nicole could feel the loss of missing her.

 

“And you'll call me?” Waverly asked in a small voice.

 

“Everyday, Waves,” Nicole said and kissed the tip of Waverly’s nose, “And we'll Skype every Monday, Wednesday and Friday just like you planned…and I'll be home in a few weeks to see you, baby.”

 

“Okay,” Waverly whispered.

 

The air around them grew heavy with the weight of the passing minutes running through the time they had left together like sand in an hourglass.

 

A knock sounded against the door breaking them both from their bubble.

 

“Put your clothes back on, babygirl, time to let these stallions run wild,” Wynonna voice sounded muffled by the wood.

 

Nicole shook her head and smiled at Waverly, “I have all the wild I need right here.”

 

Waverly pushed up onto her tiptoes and kissed Nicole, “Come on, _stallion_ …walk me out?”

 

“Yes, ma'am,” Nicole chuckled taking her girlfriend's hand and opening the door to a grinning Wynonna wiggling her eyebrows at them.

 

“Didn't fancy seeing me in my bra this time?” Nicole asked as they passed the eldest Earp.

“Not cool, Haught!” Wynonna called out following behind them, Waverly laughing next to her.

  


***

 

If someone were to ask Nicole a few weeks ago what her life at college would be like…this would've been the furthest from her answer.

 

Her classes were...not what she had expected. She hadn't really talked to anyone on campus much less made any new friends. Spending most of her time glued to her phone talking to Waverly.

 

Nicole sat on a bench outside the block to her dorm room, her hands pressed palm down into the wood and legs tucked underneath. Wynonna had kicked her out because JC had said she'd call. The redhead rolled her eyes at them despite no one being round to see it pulling her phone out of her pocket for the hundredth time in the last hour.

 

She looked at the time and sighed wondering what Waverly was doing right now. Probably sat in the cafeteria with Chrissy, Rosita, Eliza and Jeremy. Sliding her phone back in her pocket, a group of college students caught her attention. Nicole watched as some guys in Letterman jackets threw a football back and forth before noticing a couple sat on the grass smiling brightly at each other.

 

The redhead’s thoughts wandered back to Waverly again. Her body ached to just touch her girlfriend to pull her close and kiss her. Nicole huffed out a breath and pushed herself up off of the bench running her hand through her hair she looked back at the building next to her. She could go back to her room but she really didn't want to interrupt Wynonna and JC knowing that the brunette would take any chance she could to tease her. Not sure she could stomach that right now, she shoved her hands in her pockets and walked in the opposite direction.

 

The redhead managed to side step the football as it came to a stop at her feet. Looking at it for a moment the calls of the football players broke her daze. She picked it up and threw it back to them giving a quick nod at their thanks.

 

Nicole found a tree off to the side and out of the way. She sat next to it, back leaning against the bumpy bark as she sighed. College was a lot lonelier than she had imagined. She even missed Jason blasting his horrible music in the next room over. Mostly she missed being in her own bedroom back home. Along with Waverly of course. But she knew it was only a matter of time. Things would get easier eventually, she knew that. It was just a matter of time. And did it have to hurt so much in the meantime? She shot off a quick text to Waverly:

 

_Miss you._

 

Tipping her head back against the tree, Nicole let out a sigh. Things would get easier. Eventually. She just had to get through this part first.

 

***

 

Nicole lay on her bed with her knees raised, the laptop resting on her stomach. The fake ringing of an incoming call sounded out. The first ring had barely finished when the redhead answered, Waverly’s face lighting up the screen.

 

“Hey, cutie,” Nicole smiled from ear to ear dimples popping.

 

“Hi, sweetie pie!”

 

Nicole raised an eyebrow, “Sweetie pie? Really?”

 

Waverly shrugged and placed her laptop down at the end of the bed. The brunette lay on her front and propped her head up on her hands shifting until she was comfortable. Nicole couldn't help but watch her girlfriend, mouth hanging open as she took in Waverly and her cheerleader uniform.

 

Nicole cleared her throat and ignored the pull in her chest. It hadn't even been a week since she'd seen Waverly and she couldn't help but wonder how she was going to make it through the next four years.

 

“How was your History class? What's the Professor like? Have you started learning about Attila the Hun yet? Did you know he's said to have claimed the titles of ‘Descendant of the Great Nimrod’ and ‘King of the Huns, the Goths, the Danes and the Medes’? I mean the last ones a bit of a mouthful but-...sorry, baby,” Waverly blushed sealing her lips closed with an imaginary zip.

 

Nicole couldn't help but be hypnotized as she watched her girlfriend's face flick between curiosity, wonder and excitement.

 

“Maybe you could take the class for me? I'd get better grades for sure,” the redhead chuckled.

 

Her heart swelled in her chest the longing to kiss Waverly clouding her mind. Lifting her laptop up Nicole sat up crossing her legs before setting the computer down and adjusting the screen to her face again.

 

“Nicole Haught, are you, a future officer of the law, suggesting that I help you pass your History class? Surely that's fraud or something, baby?” Waverly smirked.

 

The redhead pulled her hand to her chest and feigned shock letting her mouth fall open slightly, “I would never, baby.”

 

Waverly shook her head and grinned, “You're full of it, Haught.”

 

The redhead laughed and gave her best dimpled smile. The one she knew Waverly loved.

 

“So...how's school?”

 

“Urgh. It _sucks_ without you,” the brunette pouted.

 

“Now I _know_ I didn't just hear _Waverly Earp_ say that school sucks!”

 

Waverly chewed her bottom lip a hint of sadness swimming in hazel eyes she looked at her lap for a moment and back up to her screen. “It's just… not the same without you, Nicky, and I-...I miss you so much.”

 

Nicole felt her heart break and thud in her chest. She wanted nothing more than to pull Waverly close and pepper her face with kisses until she giggled and squealed in the way that made the taller girl’s stomach flip and fall for her girlfriend that little bit harder.

 

“I miss you too, Waves, _a lot_ a lot” Nicole sighed.

 

Just then Wynonna burst through the door closing it behind her. The brunette toed off her boots. “Is that Waverly?” she asked with a small smile.

 

Nicole wanted nothing more than to tell her best friend to beat it so she could have more time alone with her girlfriend. She wasn't going to though. Even if Wynonna wouldn't admit it she was missing Waverly just as much as she was.

 

“Yep,” Nicole said popping the ‘P’.

 

“Hey, babygirl!” The eldest called out.

 

Wynonna plopped herself down on the bed next to Nicole shoving her over a little. The redhead shuffled over with an annoyed look that her best friend didn't see, too busy looking at the laptop.

 

Nicole sighed resigning to the fact that she'd be sharing the rest of their Skype call with Wynonna as the eldest Earp launched into answering her sister’s questions about her college classes. She felt a wave of affection for the two Earps as she watched the two of them slip into the familiar back and forth that they did every time they were together.

 

She complained about Wynonna, but really Nicole was grateful that she was there with her. She could only imagine how lonely she’d feel if she was alone. She looked over at the calender taped above her bed. Only a few more weeks until she could see Waverly. If she could survive that long...that was the question.

  


***

 

Slamming her textbook shut in frustration, Nicole could feel her patience wearing thin. She had read the same line more times than she could count.

 

Wynonna was laying sideways on her bed, feet propped up on the wall. The brunette had been bugging her to go out for the last hour throwing the small basketball Waverly had brought her as moving in present. Catching the ball mid air she tossed it behind her towards the hoop that was hung on the back of the door.

 

“What's up with you?” Wynonna asked.

 

Nicole turned and gave her best friend a pointed look. “Do you really have to do that while I'm studying, Wy?”

 

Wynonna pulled herself up to face the redhead in one fluid motion and raised her brow. “Someone's cranky.”

 

“I'm not...cranky. I just really want to get this done, Wynonna.”

 

“Okay well _one,_ you've been in a buzzkill mood all week and _two,_ I'm pretty sure that-” Wynonna pointed to the textbook “-isn't due for at least another week. We're freshman at college, Nicky! We should be out at a party somewhere getting drunk!”

 

Wynonna was right. Nicole knew she was, she just...didn't feel like it. Tossing her pen on the desk the redhead spun on her chair to face Wynonna. Who was she kidding…the only reason she was burying her head in a book was because she missed Waverly and needed _something_ to distract her. Maybe Wynonna had a point. It was their first week of college and all she'd done so far was mope around missing her girlfriend. She could still miss Waverly and enjoy herself at the same time and honestly she could use a drink right about now.

 

“Okay, Earp, you've convinced me,” she smiled.

 

The brunette shot up to her feet, a smug smile on her face she pointed a finger at Nicole who had to lean back to avoid being hit in the face.

 

“Yes! There's the Nicole I know!”

 

Fighting back a groan Nicole had a feeling she might regret agreeing to whatever her best friend had planned.

 

“Nothing too crazy though, Wy, I've got to call Waverly tomorrow and-”

 

“You two are so gross,” Wynonna interrupted.

 

“Says the girl who kicked me out of my own room the other day so she could call my sister,” the redhead muttered a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

 

The older girl wiggled her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say something. Nicole covered her mouth with her hand before she could get the words out, pointing at with her free hand. “ _Don't_ even think about it,” Nicole warned.

 

The two of them looked at one another for a moment. Wynonna’s phone vibrated where it sat on the bed behind them. The brunette pushed Nicole’s hand away already reaching for it with a smug grin. “Speak of the devil!” she said before checking to see who it was.

 

The taller girl rolled her eyes and walked over to her closet to pick out some fresh clothes. She couldn't exactly turn up to her first college party in sweatpants and her high school basketball jersey.

 

The redhead searched through the hangers for something to wear ignoring the sound of Wynonna tapping furiously on her phone behind her. The redhead pulled out her green plaid shirt that Waverly had bought her over the summer. She smiled to herself remembering the last time she wore it, Waverly practically pulling the buttons off as she'd tried to get Nicole out of it before throwing it into the front seat.

 

Pulling her jersey over her head she threw it on the bed slipping the shirt on and doing the buttons up, her mind on Waverly’s hands leaving trails of fire across her bare skin. Lost in her thoughts the redhead pulled a pair of jeans off the hanger and changed into them.

 

“Haught. Hellooo? Nicky!” Wynonna sing songed waving a hand in front of her face breaking through the memory. “Earth to Nicole.”

 

The redhead batted at the brunette’s hand her eyes coming back into focus. “What?” she asked a little annoyed that she'd been pulled away from her day dream.

 

“I'm just going to…pop out,” Wynonna hesitated.

 

Nicole eyed her best friend suspiciously. She knew Wynonna well enough to know when she was up to something.

 

“Pop out?” the younger girl asked raising her brow.

 

“Yep. Pop out,” Wynonna said trying for casual, the look on her face giving her away. Already backing away towards the door.

 

Wynonna was _definitely_ up to something.

 

“What about the party?” Nicole pushed hoping to catch her friend out.

 

“The party. Right-” the brunette clicked her fingers, “there's still a party but there's been a slight change of plan,” she smirked.

 

“Wynonna if you're blowing me off to talk to your girlfriend I swear-”

 

Wynonna reached behind her opening the door slowly her phone clutched in the other hand started ringing. Putting it to her ear she flashed a dimpled grin at the redhead. “I'll be back you just wait here. Hello, baby-?” the brunette cut herself off giving Nicole a look she couldn't read before disappearing closing the door behind her.

 

Nicole looked around her room a little confused over what exactly had just happened. She let out a sigh and perched herself on the edge of her mattress. Something told her Wynonna wasn't going to be back for a while.

 

Nicole glanced at the abandoned textbook sitting on her desk. Maybe it was going to be a night of studying after all. She pushed herself off of the bed and made her way over to the desk pulling her chair out. A knock at the door stopping her mid step.

 

The door wasn't locked so she knew it wasn't Wynonna...that and the fact that usually when she was on the phone with JC, the brunette wouldn't be seen for at least an hour or two.

 

Nicole pulled the door open and froze. Her mind trying to process what she was seeing. The brunette stepped forward wrapping her arms around the redhead’s waist.

 

“W-Waves?” she managed a little dazed from shock.

 

Her brain finally catching up she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tucked into her chest. Her heart swelled in her chest and her body relaxed with the familiar feeling of Waverly pressed against her. She lifted Waverly pulling her into the room, the brunette giggling in her arms.

 

Closing the door behind them Nicole cupped Waverly’s cheek her eyes taking the shorter girl in. Waverly was here in front of her.

 

“Don't take this the wrong way, Waverly, but… what are you doing here?”

 

“I missed you,” Waverly sighed.

 

Nicole’s stomach flipped and she bent down for a quick kiss. “I missed you too, baby,” she said leaning in for another kiss.

 

Waverly pulled her down deepening the kiss. Nicole’s knees nearly buckled when she felt the brunette’s tongue run along her bottom lip. She picked her girlfriend up and Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist the redhead walked them over to her bed a knot forming in her stomach. All Nicole could think was how much she needed Waverly.

 

Breaking through the fog of arousal Nicole pulled back a thought occurring to her.

 

“What about Wynonna?”

 

Waverly looked up through her lashes and bit her bottom lip. Her hazel eyes darkened and she grinned up at the redhead sending a jolt of arousal shooting to her core.

 

Waverly traced Nicole’s collarbone with her fingertip, “She said something about a party?”

 

Nicole chuckled shaking her head, “So we have time?”

 

Waverly nodded and pulled Nicole into a heated kiss, her fingers already working the buttons of her shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	19. does it have to be this hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So are you guys ready for the penultimate chapter of our collaboration? Because I don't think we are!  
> You're going to be taken on a bit of a rollercoaster ride of emotions in this week's chapter by bootsncatz.   
> If you want to shout (but don't really) at her you can do this on   
> Twitter @bootsncatz  
> Tumblr bootz-n-catz
> 
> You can also find me on   
> Twitter @iamthegaynerd  
> Tumblr thenerdyemo
> 
> Anyways we hope to enjoy the chapter!

“Dude!”

 

Nicole’s head jerked up from where it was previously resting on the table, a paper stuck to her cheek. She swatted it away and it floated back to the desk only slightly crinkled. Blinking sleep from her eyes, Nicole cursed at the harsh fluorescent lights of the library buzzing over head. 

 

Wynonna was looking at her from across the desk, a slightly panicked looked on her face. 

 

“Dude,” she repeated, “I can’t possibly say anymore on Ancient Civilizations and I have two more pages to write.”

 

Nicole rolled her neck to get the ache out from sleeping at such an awkward angle. She looked at the blinking cursor on the computer monitor with her own paper only half written. 

 

“I don’t even know why you chose that class,” Nicole muttered as she checked her phone. Ten messages and two missed calls from Waverly. Shit. 

 

“Because it was slim pickings when I finally remembered I had to sign up for classes. Than I made Waves do it for me,” Wynonna said doing something with her computer. She squinted at the screen than rolled her eyes. “Even increasing the font on the periods and spaces only makes it a half a page longer!”

 

“That’s cheating,” Nicole pointed out as she opened her messages. 

 

Wynonna scoffed, “Chill out. You’re not a cop  _ yet.” _

 

Nicole just hummed and stood up from her chair. “I’m going to get coffee. Want anything?”

 

“Yeah another two pages on Ancient Civilizations.”

 

“I’ll get you that gross thing you like,” Nicole said pushing in her chair and walked to the bottom floor of the library where the coffee shop was. As she went she passed other students in various stages of panic. With finals coming up, the entire campus seemed to be stressed. Nicole felt pretty good about most of her classes, but she was exhausted from trying to finish off her papers that were due. 

 

She ordered two coffees and called Waverly back while she waited. The phone barely even rang once before her girlfriend picked up the phone. 

 

“Hey, baby,” Waverly said breathlessly over the phone. 

 

Just the sound of Waverly’s voice made Nicole smile to herself. “Hey, cutie. Sorry I missed your calls. I was taking a little power nap while writing my paper.”

 

“Nicky, you’re going to mess up your neck again,” Waverly chastised, “You shouldn’t sleep on desks.”

 

“I know,” Nicole said as she rubbed her neck, “How have you been? How’s your final studying going?”

 

Waverly sighed, “Good. I finished my college essay too so I’ve been kinda bored.”

 

Nicole snorted, “Bored?”

 

“Yes. And it only makes me miss you more. I haven’t seen you in ages.”

 

Nicole could practically hear the pout in Waverly’s voice and she felt her heart ache. It had been at least three weeks since Nicole had a chance to go see Waverly. Things at school had been crazy and she simply hadn’t had the time. Waves had also been busy with her own finals and college applications. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Nicole sighed, “You know I haven’t had time.”

 

“You had time to go to that singles party,” Waverly muttered. 

 

Nicole rolled her eyes, “It was a Spectrum Club mixer-“

 

“A singles party-“

 

“And it was  _ one night _ . I was only there for a couple of hours because Wynonna wanted to go.”

 

“You wanted to flirt.”

 

“Seriously, Waves?” Nicole said, “You know that’s not true.”

 

Waverly faltered for a moment, “Well it might as well be true.”

 

Nicole rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand. The distance had gotten a little harder between them. As much as Nicole had tried to trick herself into thinking long distance wasn’t going to be hard, it was. Especially in a new relationship. Thankfully they had those first few months together, but still. 

 

“Are you trying to start a fight?” Nicole said, “Because if so I’ll just hang up now.”

 

Waverly sighed, “No. Sorry. I just-...you’re off living your cool college life and I’m here still in high school being lame.”

 

“You’re far from lame,” Nicole said gently, “I don’t date lame people.”

 

Waverly laughed and the sound made Nicole smile. “Idiot,” she whispered. 

 

“Your an idiot,” Nicole said just as the barista called her name. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Baby, I’m sorry. I gotta go. Wynonna’s about to strangle herself with her computer charger so I need to get this coffee to her.”

 

“Okay,” Waverly sighed, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, baby,” Nicole said, “Bye.”

 

They hung up and Nicole shoved her phone in her pocket. Picking up her drinks, she began back into the library to the table her and Wynonna had been staked out at all morning. She missed Waverly as soon as she hung up the phone. That was always the hardest part, saying goodbye. The parts in between were slightly more tolerable. 

 

She set Wynonna’s sugary coffee in front of her, whip cream towering out of the hole at the top of the lid. 

 

“You’re a lifesaver,” Wynonna said picking up the drink and groaning almost obscenely as she had the first taste. 

 

“I don’t know how you drink that shit,” Nicole said taking the lid off of her cappuccino. 

 

Wynonna shrugged, “JC likes them. She got me into them.”

 

As if by perfect timing, Wynonna’s phone began to ring. “Honky Tonk Bedonkadonk” began to play as the ringtone, JC’s face lighting up the screen. Nicole grimaced not only at the song choice, but at the loud sound echoing through the quiet library. People began hushing Wynonna loudly and she just flipped them off as she pushed the ignore button. 

 

“Shut up, nerds, hanging out in a fucking library. Jesus. Get some sunlight,” Wynonna scoffed. 

 

Nicole frowned, “Wy,  _ you’re  _ hanging out in a library. 

 

Wynonna shrugged, “Not because I want to. They’re just jealous I have a hot girlfriend and they don’t.”

 

More hushing from the surrounding students. 

 

“What’s up with the song anyways?” Nicole asked. 

 

Wynonna smirked, eyebrow raised, “Because your sister is a hot piece of ass.”

 

Nicole shivered, “Forget I asked.”

 

“Shut up. If I have to hear you and Waves have phone sex in the bathroom one more time-“

 

“That was you!”

 

Wynonna frowned in thought for a moment before smiling. “Oh yeah.”

 

“You’re impossible,” Nicole groaned. 

 

Wynonna shrugged. “Don’t be jealous. Maybe you and-“ she fake gagged, “-Waves should try it sometime. Though Skype sex is better. You get to see all-“

 

“Okay,” Nicole hissed, ears burning in embarrassment, “I get it.”

 

“I’m just saying. It keeps the flame alive.”

 

“Then why are you ignoring JC’s calls?” Nicole asked noticing the multiple missed calls on Wynonna’s screen. 

 

The dark haired girl took a purposefully long sip of her drink. “Gotta keep some mystery.”

 

“Whatever, Wy,” Nicole said waking up her computer and going back to her work. Wynonna sighed dramatically and did the same. 

 

***

 

_ Honky tonk badonkadonk. Keepin' perfect rhythm make you want to swing along- _

 

Wynonna’s finger hovered over the answer button before pushing ignore. There was a sickness in her stomach and she tried to settle it by taking a swig of the whiskey she kept by her bed. Nicole was in class so she had the room to herself. Which was fine with her because it meant she could ignore her girlfriend in the dark while drinking with no one to judge her. Especially a narc. 

 

She took another long swig and smacked her lips together, back against the pillows of the bed. She snuggled further into JC’s sweatshirt that she had stolen from her before she left. Her fingers brushed against the patches on the arm as she sighed. She could almost pinpoint the exact moment she decided JC was going to break up with her. 

 

They had been talking on Skype, JC introducing Wynonna to all her friends. They just all seemed so  _ smart  _ and put together. Meanwhile Wynonna was over here struggling through her basic Freshman classes. 

 

JC was just…she was a genius as far as Wynonna was concerned. As far as anyone should be concerned and Wynonna would fight anyone who disagreed with her. But that was beyond the point. The point was that JC was too good for her. It was only a matter of time before the older girl realized it. 

 

She was going to graduate from her fancy school soon with her fancy degree while Wynonna couldn’t even figure out what to major in. She made it into school because she was a basket case and they needed to fill a quota. JC had gotten into every grad school she applied to. Early. 

 

Wynonna licked her lips to taste the alcohol on her lips. 

 

It would be only a matter of time before JC broke up with her. She was probably trying to do it right now. So Wynonna reasoned with herself. If she just...didn’t answer JC’s calls...there would be less chances for her to break it off. It made perfect sense. Especially after the fifth swig of whiskey. 

 

Plus, Wynonna saw how JC’s one friend looked at her over Skype. Chad...Bryce...whatever his name was. She could have anyone. Someone way better than Wynonna. Someone who was smart and actually going somewhere. 

 

_ Honky tonk badonkadonk. Keepin' perfect rhythm make you want to swing along- _

 

Wynonna looked at the phone and hit answer in a moment of weakness. She licked her lips and put her phone to her ear. 

 

“Hey, hot stuff,” she said trying to keep the slur out of her voice. 

 

She heard JC breath a sigh of relief, “Baby, I was worried about you. Why haven’t you been answering my messages?”

 

Wynonna clenched her jaw and forced a smile, hoping it would come through in her voice. “Sorry I just... overwhelmed with school and all.”

 

There was silence for a moment before JC spoke, hurt so apparent in her voice that Wynonna had to take another swig from her bottle. “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too, baby,” Wynonna said, voice thick, “Now tell me all about your fancy classes I don’t understand.”

 

***

 

Nicole flopped on Wynonna’s bed, sending her papers scattering across the comforter. 

 

“Red!” Wynonna said shoving her friend’s shoulder. Nicole smiled and sat up, pushing Wynonna back. The dark haired girl sat cross legged on the bed, books spread out in front of her. “You’re fucking up my shit!”

 

“I finished my last paper,” Nicole said with a cocky smile. 

 

“Good for you. You can write mine then,” Wynonna said pulling one of her books out from under Nicole’s leg.

 

“In your dreams,” Nicole said getting comfortable on the bed, “Now I just have to study.”

 

Wynonna frowned at her, “Bragger. Whatever at least my girlfriend’s not all sad I can’t take her to a dance.”

 

Nicole frowned, “What?”

 

“Waves hasn’t said anything to you?” Wynonna said finding the right page in her book again, “It’s all she ever talks about with me.”

 

“What dance?”

 

“The Winter Formal or some shit,” Wynonna said already focusing back on her book, “She was all mopey that you couldn’t go and she had to go alone. I’m surprised she didn’t tell you.”

 

Nicole shook her head. “What day?”

 

“Next weekend.”

 

“Shit I have my final to turn in on Saturday,” Nicole said, wheels already turning in her head. She had no idea about the dance and she certainly didn’t know it meant so much to Waverly. But maybe she could make it work and surprise her. She chewed on her lip as Wynonna muttered something about nutrition. “Can I have Gus’ number?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Wynonna said before throwing her phone at the redhead. Nicole quickly sent the number to herself and pulled Wynonna into a hug. The dark haired girl grumbled and pushed her away. Nicole scooted off the bed and started thinking of a plan in her head. 

 

***

 

“Thanks for picking me up,” JC said as she got in the car. 

 

“I’m surprised you’re not going to the school to see Wynonna,” Nicole said as her sister threw her bag in the back of the car. Nicole had managed to convince her professor to let her turn her paper in early so she could go down and surprise Waverly for the dance. JC was done with her finals and flew in for the winter break. 

 

JC fidgeted with the sleeve of her jacket, “I don’t know I um...She’s been weird lately.”

 

Nicole frowned as she pulled out of the airport and onto the highway again. “Weird how?”

 

“I feel like she’s bored of me,” JC muttered, “Like I know she’s busy with school and stuff...and I’m sure she’s meeting new people-“

 

Nicole snorted, “She’s not. She has maybe one other friend.”

 

“Then maybe she’s just tired of me,” JC shrugged, “She hardly ever answers my calls and stuff and-...I don’t know. I just think maybe it’s time to break it off.”

 

The younger girl chewed on the inside of her cheek. She wasn’t sure how to act in this situation. Wynonna was her friend but JC was her sister. The brunette didn’t really talk to Nicole about it beyond her crude and sometimes explicit comments. She’d never said anything to her about being tired of JC but maybe she felt like she couldn’t since she was her sister.

 

“She’s never said anything to me about...being tired of you or anything,” Nicole said squeezing the steering wheel.

 

“I figured,” JC said looking back at the road, “I just...I don’t know.”

 

Nicole reached over and squeezed her sister’s leg, “I’m sorry.”

 

JC shrugged and leaned her head against the cold window, “This won’t make things awkward between you guys?”

 

“I doubt it. It’s Wynonna she’s good at pretending things never happened. Especially when it’s the only thing she can think about,” Nicole said.

 

“Yeah,” her sister whispered, “It just sucks.”

 

Nicole squeezed JC’s hand when she laced their fingers together. “Love ya, sis,” Nicole said softly.

 

“Love ya too, meathead,” JC replied as they continued down the highway.

 

***

 

Nicole got home and let her mom fuss over her for a good ten minutes before she told her she had to get ready. She had called Gus a few days before and arranged the whole thing. The older woman sent her a picture of Waverly’s dress so that they could match. She’d even gotten what time Waverly was going to leave for the dance so she could pick her up. 

 

She had decided to go a different approach this year and had her mom help her get a tailored suit instead. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked in the mirror at herself. 

 

“Could be worse,” Nicole said squinting at her hair.

 

There was a brief knock at her door before JC shoved her way inside the room. She gasped and grabbed Nicole’s shoulders to spin her towards her. 

 

“You look great!” JC said smoothing out her sister’s collar and fixing her tie, “Waverly is gonna lose it.”

 

Nicole blushed and pushed her sister’s hands away. “We’ll see. I have to go or I’ll be late.”

 

JC followed Nicole all the way down the stairs, still fussing her. And when Nicole got to the base of the stairs, her mom joined in on it. Both of them kept plucking and smoothing at her clothes.

 

“Okay, guys, I got it from here,” Nicole said eventually getting them to leave her alone.

 

“Sweetie, I’m just so excited to have you back home for more than a couple of days,” Jessica said with tears shining in her eyes.

 

JC scoffed, “I’m home too, Ma.”

 

Jessica waved her hand at her eldest daughter. “I’m used to you being gone.”

 

“Okay, well on that note I’m headed off,” Nicole said grabbing her car keys, “I’ll be back.”

 

“On curfew,” Jessica reminded.

 

Nicole scoffed with a smile, “Mom, I’m in college now. I’m almost nineteen.”

 

“Yes, well your girlfriend is in high school and barely eighteen,” her mom said with a raised eyebrow. It made Nicole blush, especially with the way JC was practically cackling behind their mom. Nicole stuck her tongue out at JC before she opened the front door.

 

“Okay, I’ll be home on curfew,” she grumbled before heading out of the house and to her car. She drove the familiar streets to the McCready house and pulled up to the front. Stepping out of the car, she adjusted her jacket and straightened her hair as she walked up to the front door. Her stomach flipped in excitement when she heard Waverly’s voice from the other side of the door.

 

Nicole took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard Waverly talk as she walked towards the door, “Chrissy is early.”

 

She opened the door and Nicole beamed at her. Hazel eyes widened in surprise, Waverly’s jaw practically on the floor. As soon as it clicked who was standing in front of her, Waverly squealed and threw her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. Nicole wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face in Waverly’s neck just to breathe her in. Waverly bent her knees and hung around Nicole’s neck as she kissed her deeply.

 

Nicole didn’t realize how much she had actually missed Waverly until this moment. Her perfume made Nicole dizzy and she hoped the scent hung around her all night. With Waverly in her arms and wrapped around her, Nicole wanted to cry.

 

“I missed you,” Nicole breathed out between kisses.

 

“I missed you so much,” Waverly said before putting her feet back on the ground. She dropped her arms from around Nicole’s neck to dab carefully at her eyes. She slapped her girlfriend’s arm and Nicole chuckled.

 

“What did I do?” she asked pulling Waverly completely against her.

 

“You should have told me you were coming,” Waverly said with a sniffle, “Now my makeup’s going to get all smudged from my tears of joy.”

 

Nicole kissed her forehead, “You look beautiful.”

 

Waverly beamed up at her and looked at her outfit as if noticing it for the first time. She smoothed her hands over the collar and tie and down the front of the suit. “Wow.”

 

“You like?”

 

“I really like,” Waverly said tugging on the tie as if testing it, “Really really like it.”

 

She pulled Nicole down by the tie and kissed her, tongues immediately curling together. Nicole palmed at Waverly’s hips and wondered if they really had to go to the dance at all.

 

“Okay, you two,” Gus said from inside the house, “Cut it out before I have to get the hose.”

 

Nicole blushed and pulled away from Waverly, smiling at Gus apologetically. Waverly groaned and turned in Nicole’s arms, pulling her hands around her stomach so she was holding her from behind.

 

“Gus, did you know about this?” Waverly asked leaning back against Nicole’s chest.

 

“Of course,” Gus said already getting her camera ready, “How do you think she knew how to match you?”

 

She raised the camera to her eye and took a quick picture with Waverly leaning back against Nicole’s chest and looking up at her. But she scoffed and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket.

 

“Girl, you have Waverly’s lipstick all over you,” Gus said walking up to Nicole and wiping at her mouth with the handkerchief, “We have to maintain some sense of dignity in this house.”

 

Nicole blushed even deeper but let Gus continue. Waverly just giggled in front of her. They posed as Gus took a couple more pictures then Waverly insisted it was time to go. Grabbing her coat, she laced her hand through Nicole’s and led her out to the car. As soon as they were in the warm interior, Waverly threw her arms around Nicole’s neck again and kissed her.

 

Nicole groaned and ran her hands up Waverly’s back, pulling her as close as she could in the front seat of her car. She managed to pull away and said breathlessly, “Baby, do we actually have to go to this dance.”

 

Waverly nodded, “I have to show off my hot college girlfriend to everyone,” Waverly said licking her already swollen lips, “Than afterwards we can go somewhere more private. To catch up.”

 

Nicole didn’t miss the look in Waverly’s eye when she said that and felt heat shoot between her legs. “Then let’s get to this dance so we can leave.”

 

Her girlfriend giggled next to her as she started the car and headed towards the school.

 

***

 

“Hey,” JC said shyly, standing up from where she had been sitting on the McCready porch waiting for Wynonna. The younger girl jumped out of her truck with a smile that was too wide for the look in her eyes. JC couldn’t quite read it, but it looked like something other than happiness. 

 

JC had been worried this would happen for a while. For Wynonna to get bored of her. Wynonna wasn’t the type of girl, the type of person that JC could ever be with for a long period of time. But only because she was so terribly awkward and boring. 

 

She had been anything but a popular person all through school. JC had always been tall and lanky for her age, even more so than Nicole. She had always been a little too skinny and a little too disinterested in whatever all the other kids thought were cool. JC was far more interested in reading during recess than actually playing with the other children. 

 

JC had one boyfriend in high school. She was head over heels for him and it was a shock when he asked her to prom. She had been so excited and so ready to take all those horrible high school memories and turn them around. To make a night she’d remember. Instead he ignored her most of the night until he followed her to the bathroom. He grabbed her and tried to make out with her and JC had to push him away. She ended up catching a bus home, in tears the entire time. 

 

In college she had decided to focus on school. Not dating. So when her family moved and her sister brought Wynonna into her life, it certainly was unexpected. It was even more unexpected that this rash, messy, interesting, beautiful girl would be interested in JC at all. 

 

At first JC thought she was just flirting to flirt, but she wasn’t going to reject the attention. Especially when every look and little touch from the younger girl made her stomach clench in the best way. And when they kissed, when they finally kissed...well JC knew what it was to be breathless. 

 

Wynonna made her feel happy and safe. And she knew it would end soon. 

 

It was only a matter of time before Wynonna grew tired of her. Of nerdy old JC. Just like everyone else did. 

 

Wynonna grabbed her duffle out of the passenger side of the car and walked up to her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around her waist wordlessly, face pressed against her neck as JC’s arms circled her neck. They just stood like that for a minute and breathed each other in. 

 

“I missed you,” Wynonna said in a small voice. 

 

JC’s heart shattered knowing exactly what was about to happen. She didn’t answer, instead she nuzzled her nose against Wynonna’s head until she turned so that she could kiss her. As soon as their lips touched, JC felt her throat tighten and eyes burn with tears she refused to shed. 

 

Wynonna pulled away with a crooked smile on her face. “You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?” Wynonna said, arms still around JC’s middle. 

 

JC brushed some hair from Wynonna’s face, “Wy, I’m sorry. I just-“

 

Wynonna shook her head and took a step backwards, JC’s arms falling from her face. “It’s okay. I get it.”

 

“Wynonna,” JC said softly, heart cracking with each second that Wynonna refused to look at her. Each second that sad smile on was on Wynonna’s face it broke her heart even more. 

 

The dark haired girl barked out a chuckle and adjusted the duffle on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. Okay? It’s fine. I get it. I um...yeah. It’s fine.”

 

JC licked her lips and pulled her jacket tighter around her. The brunette finally looked at JC with a stiff smile and nodded at her. 

 

“I’ll miss you,” JC finally said. 

 

Wynonna looked up at the sky briefly, “Yeah I’ll miss you too.”

 

JC felt like each of her ribs was being pried open with a crowbar as she looked at the other girl. The silence built between them and she was worried she’d never leave if she didn’t soon. 

 

“Okay well...I’ll see you later?” JC asked softly, still trying to hold the tears at bay. 

 

“Yeah I um...I’ll see you around,” Wynonna said awkwardly clapping her hand on JC’s shoulder. 

 

Without another word, JC just started towards her car with her arms crossed tight in front of her chest. As soon as she got into the car, a sob wracked her body as she fumbled for her keys. She managed to get them in the ignition and get on the road. And only when she was at the stop sign on the McCready’s street did she finally let the tears fall.

 

***

 

Waverly could hardly keep her hands off of Nicole as they drove home. They had gone to the dance where Chrissy and Rosita fawned over Nicole, as they should, and she got to walk around with her arm through the taller girl’s all night. Nicole had been a hot commodity at Purgatory High before she graduated (Waverly will never tell her how many times she’d overheard girls talking about the hot new redhead), but now she was even more of one because she was in college. And she was all hers. Waverly liked showing off and she especially liked showing off her girlfriend.

 

But about halfway through the dance, Waverly got tired of just looking at her girlfriend and needed to touch her. Really touch her in ways that would for sure get her suspended from school. So she convinced Nicole it was time to go. Though admittedly it didn’t take much convincing. But they spent the rest of their time getting...acquainted in the back of Nicole’s car on the deserted hill that overlooked the town.

 

So when they finally were on the drive home, the last thing Waverly wanted to do was to stop touching the redhead. That’s how she ended up cuddled right next to her, hand smoothing over Nicole’s stomach. She rested her chin on Nicole’s shoulder and gently stroked the darkening mark she’d made on her neck.

 

“Sorry about that,” Waverly whispered.

 

“It’s fine,” Nicole smirked, “I’m pretty sure I left a pretty impressive one on you too.”  

 

“Why don’t you come upstairs with me?” Waverly said as they pulled into the McCready driveway.

 

Nicole bit her lip in the way that Waverly found exceedingly sexy and shook her head. “Gus might kill me.”

 

“We’ve done it before.”

 

“I’m in college now, I have to be respectable,” Nicole said.

 

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully and nipped at Nicole’s jawline. “You didn’t seem to be too concerned about being respectable a few minutes ago.”

 

Nicole groaned and leaned down to kiss Waverly. “Fine.”

 

Waverly smiled triumphantly and pecked Nicole’s lips one last time before scooting out of the car. Hands laced together, they walked into the house as quietly as they could and began slowly making their way up the stairs. But as they got further up the stairs, Waverly began to hear music coming from Wynonna’s room. She frowned and pressed her ear to the door. It was the same weird music she listened to when she was having a meltdown.

 

She looked back at Nicole who looked just as confused and knocked lightly on the door. There was no answer so Waverly slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. Her sister was laying on the floor, half empty bottle of whiskey clutched tightly in her hand. Waverly could practically smell the alcohol as soon as she walked in.

 

“Wy?” Waverly said softly as she stepped into her sister’s room like she was approaching a wounded animal. It was basically the same thing when Wynonna was like this. Unpredictable and more than a little scary at times. “What happened?”

 

Wynonna slowly rolled her head to the side to look at her sister. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had a grin on her face that made Waverly’s heart hurt.

 

“Hey, sis,” Wynonna slurred, “Red.” She winked at the redhead. “You two look all cute and annoyingly in love.”

 

Waverly looked back at Nicole, wondering if she had any clue as to what was going on but the redhead just shrugged. She looked back at her sister and frowned, “Are you okay?”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m great!” she said a little too loudly, “I mean, JC broke up with me but...I was jus’ waitin’ for that. You know? It’s fine.”

 

Waverly quickly looked back at Nicole again who shook her head, just as confused. The brunette looked back at Wynonna, hand flexing on the doorknob. Her heart broke for Wynonna.

 

“Wynonna…” Waverly said softly, “Do you want to talk?”

 

Wynonna laughed and shook her head. “What? No. Not at all. Don’t be ridiculous. I told you I’m fine. She’s just too smart for me, you know? It’s fine.”

 

Waverly sighed and turned back to Nicole. She put a hand on her girlfriend’s chest and smiled up at her apologetically. Nicole just nodded in understanding, pecking Waverly’s lips lightly.

 

“I’m gonna go,” Nicole whispered, pressing their foreheads together, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“First thing tomorrow,” Waverly whispered tugging on her tie once more. For posterity. They kissed goodbye and Waverly usually would let herself be sad that Nicole was leaving, but she was too focused on Wynonna to worry about that today.

 

After she heard the front door click closed, Waverly turned back towards Wynonna and walked into her room. She turned down the music, surprised Gus was able to sleep with it on, and looked at her sister. She was laying on her back in the sweatshirt Waverly recognized as JC’s, eyes looking blankly up at the ceiling. Waverly knew her sister well enough to know she hadn’t cried at all. Wynonna was always trying to be strong. To be brave. She was scared of emotion probably more than anything.

 

“Do you want to talk?” Waverly asked again now that the music was off. Wynonna just scoffed. “It’s okay to cry you know.”

 

“I don’t want to cry!” Wynonna insisted, “I’m not going to cry. I knew-“ the words caught in her throat but she continued, “I knew this would happen. And I’m fine. I promise.”

 

An idea popped into Waverly’s mind and she took the whiskey form Wynonna. “We’re gonna watch a movie,” she said not giving her sister a choice. 

 

Wynonna struggled to sit up and give her sister a dirty look. “What if I don’t wanna?”

 

“Too bad. I missed you and I want to have sister time,” Waverly said with a nod, “Now get up and let’s go into my room. I need to get this dress off.”

 

“Fine,” Wynonna grumbled as she stood. Waverly went back into her room and got out of her dress, hanging it on the back of her door and slipping into sweats and one of Nicole’s T-shirt’s that she had stolen. By the time she was done Wynonna had finally made her way into the room and flopped onto the bed. Waverly pulled out her computer and pulled up the one movie she knew could help. 

 

When they were younger, Wynonna would always make fun of Waverly for crying at every movie. Even the happy ones would make her cry. Waverly called Wynonna heartless until one day she found the movie at always made her cry. 

 

_ Homeward Bound.  _

 

Wynonna couldn’t hold back any tears when that movie was on. Everyone knew Wynonna would start crying as soon as those animals got lost. Waverly wondered if it was some sort of metaphor for her sister’s life. But she figured it could only help her now. Wynonna needed to cry. She was spiraling and it would only get worse if she didn’t let it out. So she was going to make her watch the movie that would always make her cry. So that Wynonna could cry without being embarrassed for crying over JC. 

 

Waverly slipped into bed behind her sister and arranged the computer in front of them. As soon as Waverly hit play, Wynonna groaned. 

 

“Waves-“

 

“Ssh,” Waverly said sitting cross legged and pulling Wynonna’s head into her lap, “I love this movie.”

 

Wynonna huffed and pulled the pillow to her chest as she watched. Waverly ran her fingers through Wynonna’s hair, brushing the strands from her face and wishing she could absorb some of her sister’s sadness. She heard her sister sniffling and soon felt hot tears land on her pants. Waverly leaned down and pressed a kiss to her sister’s temple. 

 

“It’s just-“ Wynonna sniffled, “They think they left. They think they’ve been left behind.”

 

“I know,” Waverly said resting her cheek on Wynonna’s shoulder, “But they didn’t. They’re fine. They’ll be fine.”

 

Wynonna’s body shook in a sob and Waverly only held her tighter as she cried. 


	20. it's not goodbye, just one step closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> This is it. The final chapter of our little slow burn high school fic. I hope you've enjoyed this ride with us. Thank you for sticking around and following it to the end. But! Don't worry, we're not completely done yet. We have some one shots lined up for you to see a little more of Nicole and Waverly's life after this. So you can keep an eye out for those. 
> 
> Again, thanks to TheGayNerd for writing this final chapter.
> 
> Give her love here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamthegaynerd) or here [Tumblr](https://thenerdyemo.tumblr.com).
> 
> And you can find me here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz) or here [Tumblr](http://bootz-n-catz.tumblr.com).

Turning the engine off, Nicole climbed out her Mustang and shut the door behind her walking up the driveway to the McCready house. Her heart hammered with the pressure of her own excitement in the last few moments before she saw Waverly. She could feel it build up in her chest, sure it would explode if she didn't set eyes on her girlfriend soon. It had been too long since they'd seen each other because of classes and finals. 

 

The front door opened and Waverly came flying through it, jumping down the front porch into a run towards Nicole. The redhead’s face split into a smile and she stood in place bracing herself for the impact, her arms open ready. This had become a sort of tradition for her and Waverly at this point, even if this time it seemed to hold more weight, her body ached to feel the shorter girl’s touch. 

 

Waverly jumped into Nicole’s arms and she stumbled back a few steps before catching her footing again, arms locked firmly around her girlfriend's waist. Waverly’s legs wrapped around Nicole’s waist as she peppered kisses all over the older girl’s face before burying her face into the crook of her neck. 

 

“I missed you,” Waverly mumbled against her skin. 

 

Ignoring the charge that coursed through her body from hot breath hitting sensitive flesh, Nicole tightened her hold around Waverly. She squeezed her briefly as she kissed the brunette’s temple and took a deep breath. A cocktail of Waverly’s shampoo and perfume emersed Nicole’s senses and she relaxed.

 

“I missed you too, Waves,” she whispered.

 

***

 

“So, no Wynonna again?” Waverly asked cautiously.

 

It hadn't gone unnoticed that her older sister had been less of a frequent visitor to Purgatory and instead had adopted to spending her weekends in Calgary probably in some seedy bar drinking herself into a stupor. 

 

It was something Waverly and Nicole hadn't really talked about much. JC and Wynonna’s break up. All Waverly knew was that Nicole’s older sister was just as miserable as Wynonna. Of course she couldn't say this to Wynonna...not through lack of trying. Anytime JC’s name was brought up in conversation the eldest Earp leaned on her own coping methods: a bottle of whiskey, avoid the issue and walk away. 

 

“No she er-” Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, and finished with a roll of her eyes, “studying.” 

 

“Hm. Okay,” Waverly nodded slowly before pulling Nicole into her bedroom shutting the door behind them. 

 

Nicole pressed her body against Waverly as soon as the door closed. Waverly’s stomach flipped and her heart felt like it might jump out her chest at any moment. Nicole’s lips brushing lightly against her own.

 

“Hi cutie,” Nicole whispered against them making her shudder the brunette let out a shaky breath. 

 

Waverly pulled Nicole in and kissed her. Every time she kissed her girlfriend, Waverly could swear she tasted a little sweeter. It’ only made Nicole’s lips more intoxicating. When Nicole was away at college it was like Waverly forgot what kissing Nicole was like, how it felt. She would find her lips aching to remember it. 

 

It was too easy to get lost in everything Nicole.

 

Waverly could feel herself slipping into that place that was just theirs, a shot of heat racing through her muscles and settling between her legs. 

 

Clambering through the fog of arousal slowly engulfing her thoughts, Waverly lightly pushed Nicole’s chest reluctantly breaking their kiss. She needed to talk to Nicole and knew if she didn't do it now it would go unmentioned all weekend until her senses came back Monday morning when Nicole left again . 

 

Nicole looked down at her with soft brown eyes, a confused look on her face. Waverly could feel herself getting lost again. Her fingers twitched on Nicole’s chest wanting to smooth out the crease between Nicole’s eyebrows and kiss her until they were both naked and breathless, bodies entwined beneath the sheets.

 

“What's wrong, baby?” Nicole asked. 

 

Waverly’s stomach flopped her worry over what she had to tell her coiled with guilt. She swallowed thickly and took in a small breath. 

 

“I-I've decided what college I want to go to-”

 

The all too familiar situation she found herself in wasn’t lost on her. Her and Nicole had been in a similar situation last year but this time it was Waverly’s turn to break the news. She hoped Nicole would react better than she did. Although she knew Nicole would support her, it didn’t stop the doubt creeping it’s way in. 

 

“That's great baby!” Nicole beamed quickly kissing Waverly’s lips. 

 

Waverly wasn't sure why she was worried about telling Nicole, but there was just something nagging at the back of her mind. She'd narrowed her options down to two colleges. One she wanted to go to and the other…would keep her closer to home. Closer to Gus, Wynonna and…Nicole. 

 

Nicole looked at Waverly for a moment, her eyes roaming her face until brown eyes met hazel. Waverly thought back to this time last year again when it had been Nicole in this position and how she'd given her a hard time over it. Waverly held back a grimace at the memory and traced the zip of Nicole’s jacket with her fingertips her eyes locked with Nicole’s. 

 

“You don't...everything okay, baby?” Nicole asked with a raised brow. 

 

Waverly took a steady breath and forced the words out, “It's kinda far-We wouldn't get to see each other very often.” She pouted and ignored the stirring in the pit of her stomach. 

 

Something flashed across Nicole’s eyes that Waverly couldn't catch. Nicole laced her fingers with Waverly’s and gently pulled her towards the bed. Nicole sat on the edge of the mattress and looked up at Waverly. Nicole kissed the back of the Waverly’s hand with a soft smile and something like understanding in her eyes. 

 

“It doesn't matter where you go to college, baby, we'd make it work,” Nicole said, her voice gentle and reassuring. Waverly felt her heart crack and melt at the same time. How was she going to be able to leave Nicole behind? 

 

Waverly sighed and took Nicole’s face between her hands pulling her close, desperate for the contact. Despite her smile and soft expression, Waverly could make out the sadness in Nicole’s eyes. Waverly knew if looked into them much longer then she really wouldn't see this through.

 

“I got into Yale,” Waverly blurted out before her voice betrayed her. 

 

Nicole stood up a little too quickly startling Waverly knocking her back enough to lose her footing. Strong arms were around Waverly’s waist before she had chance to catch her footing. Nicole lifted her with a wide dimpled smile and spun them around in a circle kissing Waverly hard on the mouth. 

 

“That's amazing, baby! Congratulations!” Nicole squeaked out. 

 

Waverly traced a line from Nicole’s temple down her face and along her jaw and hooked it underneath her chin tilting her head. Waverly searched Nicole’s face for…she wasn't exactly sure. Satisfied when she didn’t find it, she kissed her girlfriend's cheek. 

 

“And you'd be okay with me going to school three thousand nine hundred and sixty six kilometres away?” Waverly asked her eyes roaming Nicole’s face again.

 

Nicole chuckled shaking her head gently lowering Waverly down cupping her face. Waverly’s chest felt heavy as the distance that would be between them really started to settle in. Her body felt like it was frozen in place as she looked up at her beautiful girlfriend. 

 

“Waverly, you got into  _ Yale _ . You should be jumping around your room screaming with excitement  _ not  _ worrying about me.” 

 

Waverly sighed and focused on Nicole with a lump in her throat. She swallowed taking Nicole’s hand. “But you stayed for me,” she whispered. 

 

“Baby, I would've gone to CU either way, being close to you, to my family made it a no brainer. Sure. But it was the best choice for  _ me _ . No comprising remember?” Nicole said wiping away a tear from the Waverly’s cheek. 

 

Waverly smiled gently up at her girlfriend all her doubts seeming to just fade away. She had to admit she was excited and honestly shocked that she’d managed to bag a full scholarship to Yale and she hadn’t even let herself be happy about it yet. Nicole was right. It was a big deal. She wasn't even sure why she had been worrying about it in the first place because of course Nicole would support her and encourage her to go. 

 

“I remember,” Waverly nodded and kissed Nicole’s cheek. 

 

***

 

Nicole and Waverly walked through the empty school parking lot hand in hand. Waverly had told her to pull over on the way to prom to make out which had obviously made them both late. 

 

Not that she was complaining. Far from it.

 

Looking at the high school now, it was hard to believe that it had only been a year since her and Waverly had gone to Nicole's prom. It was going to be strange to walk the halls of Purgatory High again. The memory of her year there played through her mind. Starting from the day her and Waverly had first met in the office to the day she packed up and left for college last year. 

 

Waverly tugged on Nicole’s hand, bringing them to a stand still and pulling her back to the present. Waverly looked up at her with bright eyes making Nicole’s stomach flip. Waverly truly looked like a vision standing in in front of her wearing a long gold dress that hugged her body and curves in a way that made Nicole’s mouth dry. She licked her lips, taking in Waverly’s form again for the hundredth time tonight…and it had barely been an hour since she'd first seen Waverly descend the staircase and nearly dropped the corsage in her hands. 

 

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck bringing her back again. Nicole’s hands found their usual place on her girlfriend's hips with a dimpled smile. 

 

“Thank you for coming to Prom with me, Nicky,” Waverly cooed. 

 

Nicole leaned in for a kiss lightly, brushing her nose against Waverly’s. “It's only fair, you did take me to my high school Prom, baby, I kind of owed you this one...and I did promise,” she grinned. 

 

Waverly hit her shoulder playfully and pouted at her, “You're an idiot.”

 

“But it's why you love me,” Nicole said flashing her most charming dimpled smile. 

 

Hazel eyes softened and Waverly looked up at Nicole making her heart swell in her chest. 

 

“One of many reasons, baby,” Waverly said playing with the collar of Nicole’s shirt. She smoothed out the shoulders of the black suit jacket. Waverly straightened Nicole’s tie pulling her in gently hovering over her lips. 

 

“Who knows if you play your cards right, Nicole Haught, you might get lucky after Prom,” Waverly grinned gently biting Nicole's bottom lip. A spark ignited in Nicole’s stomach setting her body on fire. Her fingers twitched and flexed against Waverly hips tingling with anticipation. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Mhm,” Waverly purred as she kissed Nicole's jaw sending a shiver through her. 

 

Nicole leaned into the touch losing herself to the fog in her mind. “Well then do you want to get out of here?” she smirked kissing Waverly. 

 

“How about we _actually_ go to Prom first?” Waverly giggled. 

 

It was little things like the sound of Waverly’s laugh that Nicole missed the most when she was away and she’d made a promise to herself months ago to commit every one of those moments to memory to get her through the seemingly endless days without her. Something she intended to pay more attention to over the next couple of months before Waverly went off to college and they would have to go even longer without seeing each other. 

 

Nicole sighed to shake off the ache in her chest and ran her hand through her hair. They still had time. She rolled her shoulders and looked at Waverly with a small smile. 

 

“Well we did get all dressed up...” Nicole hooked her arm Waverly looping her own through it, “Shall we?”

 

Waverly looked up with a beaming smile and nodded. The lights of the parking lot making the brunette glow in a way that took Nicole’s breath away. 

 

Nicole led the way through the double doors of the gymnasium walking through the paper arch that had been made into the shape of a heart. Something about it felt so typically high school that it had a part of her wishing she was back there again with Waverly. Things certainly seemed a lot simpler back then. 

 

Before Nicole had a chance to really take in the decorated gymnasium, Waverly pulled her along so they could get their picture taken posing in much the same way they had the year before. Waverly pulled Nicole along again with a wide smile and hazel eyes shining as they walked further into the room. The tables and chairs were pushed off to the side, dance floor in the middle of the room.. A flash of dancing with Waverly and kissing her on the dance floor flitting across Nicole's memory. 

 

The sound of an all too familiar scream snapped her back again and the hand that had been grasped with hers fell away. Nicole didn't even have to look up to know Chrissy and Waverly were greeting each other… she'd seen it so many times before. Looking past them, Nicole spotted Rosita hand in hand with Eliza and a smirk on her face. The darker haired girl hugged Waverly, saying something she couldn’t hear. Nicole couldn't help but take the time to watch the four girls as they greeted each other like they hadn't seen each other in years and think how it would never be like this again.

 

“Nicky!” Waverly said holding her hand out for her to take. 

 

Her feet moving without thought, Nicole made her way over and hugged the three newcomers in turn before taking Waverly’s hand again. 

 

“Looking good, Haught,” Chrissy said nudging her side before winking at Waverly. 

 

Nicole felt the heat of a blush spread across her cheeks, thankful that the low lighting covered up most of it and shifted on her feet, “Thanks Chrissy. How's the Sheriff?”

 

Chrissy rolled her eyes the corner of her mouth quirked up into a small smile, “Still counting down to you graduating from the Academy.”

 

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck wishing she could redirect the conversation onto someone else. It was no secret that Nedley had taken a keen interest in her becoming an officer and even less of a secret that he wanted her to join his department. If she was being honest with herself that was the outcome Nicole was working towards. Graduate from college, then the Academy, then come back to Purgatory. Back home, to Waverly. A twinge in Nicole’s stomach reminded her that she would have a year left to wait for Waverly to come home… and that was if she even wanted to come back to Purgatory. They hadn’t exactly talked about it yet. 

 

Nicole shook her head and dismissed the thought for another day. Tonight was about enjoying their last time Purg High before-

 

Nicole swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled instead, even if it was a little half heartedly. It was for another day.

 

“I’ve only just finished my first year.”

 

“Yeah, you try telling Dad that. I’m not sure I can listen to him go on about his ‘big plans for the department’ for another three and a half years” Chrissy laughed. 

 

“From the Haught shot of Purgatory High to the Haught shot of the Purgatory Police Department...some things never change,” Rosita said sarcastically, a smirk on her face despite the affection in her eyes. 

 

_ “ _ You’re just jealous that  _ I  _ got the girl,” Nicole winked at her. 

 

Waverly hit Nicole’s arm but leaned into her anyway. 

 

Rosita scoffed and rolled her eyes putting her arm around Eliza who was giving Nicole a pointed look. It was the same look she gave her whenever Nicole and Rosita did this, even as Eliza tried to fight off a smile that gave her away every time. 

 

“You’re not the only one  _ Haught shot _ ,” Rosita winked back before leading Eliza towards the dance floor flipping Nicole off over her shoulder. 

 

Nicole barked out a laugh and shook her head turning in time to see Waverly roll her eyes, “You two are  _ the worst _ .”   

 

Chrissy opened her mouth to say something and closed it focusing on something behind the couple. “I’ll catch you guys later,” she said with a small smile before she disappeared into the crowd of students. 

 

“What was that about?” Waverly asked. 

 

Nicole turned to look in the direction Chrissy had run off to in time to see her sit down next to a confused looking Jeremy. “No idea,” she shrugged making a mental note to check in with him later.

 

Squeezing her girlfriend’s hand Nicole gave Waverly her best dimpled smile and leaned down. “Can I have this dance?” she whispered into the shell of Waverly’s ear, feeling her shiver against her side. 

 

Waverly ran her hand up Nicole’s arm and stepped in front of her. She pushed their bodies flush together, readjusting Nicole’s tie again before smoothing out her shirt. Waverly rested her hands on Nicole’s chest and looked up with shining hazel eyes. 

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” she whispered and leaned up to kiss Nicole. 

  
  


***

 

The stands were packed around Nicole as the sun beat down on her pale skin. It was the first real day of summer they'd had this year and Nicole was already wishing for the cooler weather again. 

 

Pride and adoration swelled in Nicole’s chest when she looked down towards the front stage where Waverly was sitting with her classmates in her blue cap and gown. Her head turned every so often to find Nicole in the crowd sitting with their family. 

 

Nicole looked over at Wynonna who was sitting with her legs stretched out and her feet crossed over each other with her palms flat against the metal bench. Her head was tipped back and eyes closed like she was sunbathing. Gus was sitting on Wynonna’s other side with a wide smile waving down at Waverly. Nicole couldn’t help her own smile as she watched the two of them. 

 

Nicole felt someone lightly elbow her side and turned to look at JC who was giving her a sheepish look. JC smiled and flicked her chin in Wynonna’s direction a question burning in her eyes. Nicole nodded to answer her trying to not shift in her seat. It had been a little awkward earlier when JC and Wynonna had come face to face for the first time since their break up but JC had promised Waverly she would be at her graduation. Not that JC would've ever missed it anyway but it put Waverly’s mind at ease which Nicole appreciated. 

 

Nicole looked past her sister to their Mom taking a sip of water and wiping away the excess water from her lips with a napkin, then to Jason who was smiling and giving two thumbs up to Waverly who did the same.

 

Nicole felt a hand clap her on the shoulder squeezing it. She turned to face Wynonna her eyes flicking to her shoulder before looking up at her best friend again. 

 

“So our girl...valedictorian!” Wynonna said punching Nicole’s arm. 

 

“I wouldn't expect any less,” Nicole beamed, rubbing at the spot Wynonna had punched her despite feeling no real pain. Wynonna had certainly been acting a little weird today but… that was to be expected right? Being in such close proximity to your ex would do that to you. 

 

“Yeah, Waverly got the brains of the family,” Wynonna said her eyes glazing over and focusing on a spot off in the distance. 

 

Nicole took a deep breath and rubbed the back of her neck, “Wynon-”

 

“You're smart too you know, Wynonna,” JC muttered interrupting her sister. Her eyes were focused forward and she was chewing on her bottom lip, playing with her hands in her lap. 

 

Wynonna scoffed. “Not smart enough,” she muttered under her breath. Nicole barely caught them and hoped JC hadn’t. She elbowed Wynonna and shot her a warning look. Wynonna half raised her hand in surrender with an apologetic look on her face.  An uneasy feeling settling between the three of them again. 

 

Wynonna had resorted to giving Nicole a running commentary on some of the students that made their way across the stage as a way to distract herself. Nicole wasn’t exactly sure why, but if it helped and wasn’t hurting anybody then who was she to stop her.

 

“There’s Pete York. God he’s got bad breath,” the eldest Earp muttered into Nicole’s ear. “Hope you brought some mints, Pete!” she called out cupping her hands either side of her mouth to amplify her heckle.

 

“Wynonna Earp!” Gus scolded her. 

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and half turned to face Nicole. “Never liked that dickweed,” she mumbled eyes forward again.

 

That was something else Nicole had noticed. Wynonna hadn't really looked in her direction since they'd taken their seats. She figured it most likely had something… or everything to do with who was sitting on her other side. Despite Wynonna’s protests that she was fine. Her best friend had said that so much over the past few months that Nicole was sure she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else. 

 

Nicole was just thankful that the break up hadn't caused a rift between them. Of course if it came down to it she'd back her sister over the girl who was like a sister to her… not that she'd tell Wynonna that. But she didn't want to have to choose. Luckily neither of them had put her in a situation where she would have to. Nicole and Waverly had tried talking some sense into JC and Wynonna but… they just wouldn't listen long enough to hear them out. 

 

Somewhere through haze of her thoughts Nicole heard the Principle announce Waverly’s name, snapping her back to the present. Her eyes focused on Waverly in that moment as she made her way to the stage. Nicole was on her feet cheering with their families before her mind could register the action. All of them clapping, whooping and whistling and cheering Waverly on.

 

Nicole could see Waverly twitching nervously her fingers playing with the corners of the speech clutched in her hands and fought the urge to run down to Waverly take her hand and try to quiet some of her nerves. Instead she just shouted louder and blew her girlfriend a kiss. Waverly caught it and held it against her chest with a big smile on her face.

 

Waverly took centre stage behind the podium her hands fidgeting on top of it. Nicole could just picture her trying smooth out her speech against the hard surface of the wood. Hazel eyes landed on brown and Nicole’s face split into a dimpled smile and nodded hoping it told Waverly all the things she couldn’t say at that moment. Waverly nodded in return took a deep breath and cleared her throat. 

 

“‘It is impossible to live without failing at something, unless you live so cautiously that you might as well not have lived at all - in which case, you fail by default.’ J.K. Rowling said this and I believe it’s something that we as recent graduates should take into the world-”

 

Waverly’s voice echoed out around them and Nicole could feel tears prickling behind her eyes. Her heart swelled with adoration ready to burst out her chest at any moment. She chose to ignore that voice in her head that told her this was one step closer to Waverly moving away for college. Now wasn’t the time. Instead she focused on Waverly and wondered what their future might hold.

  
  


***

 

Waverly laid on a blanket in the backyard, a pair of sunglasses resting on her face as she soaked in the sun. Nicole emerged from the backdoor with a tray in her hands holding three glasses of lemonade. Her mouth went dry when she saw Waverly stretched out on the lawn wearing only a bikini top and a pair of hotpants. She absently wondered when Waverly had changed into them. 

 

“You’re staring again, Casanova,” JC smirked from her lawn chair, head tipped back so she could look at Nicole as she lifted her sunglasses ever so slightly. Nicole cleared her throat and shot her sister a look placing the tray down on the table between them.

 

“So you’re staying in Purgatory?” Nicole asked as she handed her sister a glass of lemonade. 

 

JC smiled up at Nicole and took a glass from the tray, “Yeah they have lab on the outskirts of town. BB-something? It’s as good a starting point as any, right?” 

 

Nicole looked back at her sister for a moment the words she wanted to say rolling around her mouth unsure if she should speak them or keep quiet. Things between her and Wynonna had only really just gotten to something near normal recently and Nicole didn’t want to be the one to rock the boat. Even if it was still a little awkward between JC and Wynonna still. 

 

“So… this has nothing to do with-?” Nicole started just as Wynonna came around the side of the house a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

 

“What up, losers!”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes at her best friend giving Waverly her lemonade as she came to a stop next to her. Wynonna stopped suddenly when she saw JC and she took a drink from the bottle as JC shifted in her seat. 

 

“Um, thanks?” Nicole shrugged raising an eyebrow hoping to pass over the sudden tension. 

 

“Don’t you think it's a little early to be drinking, Nonna?” Waverly questioned taking a sip of her lemonade. 

 

Wynonna waved her hand dismissively. “Pfft. It’s never too early baby girl,” she said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. 

 

Nicole had grown used to this Wynonna at college over recent months. The one who patched over her emotional pain with a liquor bandaid. She knew Waverly had seen this side of her sister before when they were younger but she couldn’t help but notice the concern on her girlfriends face whenever Wynonna hung out with them drink always in hand, or showed up drunk off her ass. Nicole had a feeling her and Waverly shared the same concern over past events repeating themselves. It was no secret that Wynonna had been struggling with… well, everything this year. Wynonna had mentioned a few times that she thought maybe she wasn’t cut out for college but Nicole had stuck by her and practically locked Wynonna in their dorm when they needed to study. 

 

“Hi, Wynonna,” JC said nervously. 

 

“Hey, Jess,” Wynonna replied raising her whiskey bottle and tipping it towards JC with a stiff smile. 

 

The air around them hung like thick fog as they all stood in silence, no one wanting to make the first move just in case it set off some sort of chain reaction. Nicole shared a look with Waverly, hazel eyes mirroring her thoughts. For the most part Wynonna and JC had seemed to manage, with success, to avoid one another whenever possible. In the very few times when they had come face to face in the past couple of weeks it always went the same way. An awkward hello followed by a deafening silence. 

 

For Nicole it had felt like she was being pulled in three different directions. A shoulder to cry on for her older sister, a supportive friend to Wynonna and still making sure she was a good girlfriend to Waverly, especially when she would talk to Nicole about her concerns for Wynonna. It had been a bit of a juggling act to say the least. All this while still keeping her grades up and navigating college. Something she probably wouldn’t have been able to do without the few friends she had made in her year at Calgary. 

 

“So why wasn’t I invited to the party?” Wynonna asked an edge of hurt in her voice. 

 

“It’s not a party, Wy-” Nicole started.

 

“They’re supposed to be helping me pack,” Waverly interrupted shooting an apologetic look at Nicole and a smirk twitched at the corner of her mouth. “We were taking a break.”

 

“Yeah we were, after a whole five minutes,” Nicole said hooking her thumb in Waverly’s direction and winking at her before putting an arm around her girlfriend and kissing her temple.

 

Nicole looked back at Wynonna feeling a little guilty, “I did text you, Wy.”

 

“I’m here now so the party can really begin,” Wynonna smirked but it dissolved into a look of disgust, “Just… no packing.” 

 

Nicole tried to act like she didn't notice the silent exchange between the Earp sisters. In all honesty she felt exactly the same way. She didn’t want Waverly to go either. That small selfish part of her that wished Waverly had picked Calgary University… or any college that kept her girlfriend in the same country. Not one that sent her three thousand, nine hundred and sixty six kilometres away. 

 

Nicole suppressed a sigh and instead pulled Waverly closer, tucking the brunette into her side. 

 

“Why don’t we make this a party? One last hurrah before Waverly leaves on Sunday,” JC piped up, three heads snapped round to look at her. 

 

“Exactly!” Wynonna said pointing a finger at JC, whiskey sloshing round the bottle in her pointed hand. “See this is why I always preferred your sister, Red,” She grinned making JC blush. 

 

Waverly turned to Nicole making the face she knew Nicole could never say no to, “Gus is working tonight.” 

 

She already knew she was defeated but Nicole opened her mouth to protest anyway. Maybe suggest that her and Waverly have their own private party. To make the most of the days they had left together… but Waverly was giving her that stupid look. 

 

Nicole sighed in defeat. “Sure Waves, whatever you want,” she smiled. 

 

Waverly squeaked and bounced onto her tiptoes, kissing Nicole hard on the mouth. It stole the air from her lungs and sent her head into a spin. Even after all this time. Despite wanting to spend as much time alone with her girlfriend as possible nothing could beat the look on Waverly’s face right now. The smile that lit up the room and made Nicole’s heart skip a beat. 

 

“I’ll call Chrissy and Rosita and tell them to get everyone together!” Waverly rocked on her feet obviously already formulating plan in her head. 

 

“Nonna, you and JC are in charge of alcohol. Me and Nicky will take care of everything else.” Wynonna and JC exchanged a look before giving one another a quick nod. 

 

Wynonna saluted her little sister. “We got this baby girl. Just make sure you and Haught Stuff are done fucking by the time we get back, okay?” Wynonna grimaced. 

 

“Shut up,” Waverly giggled pushing Wynonna.

 

JC stood up and followed Wynonna through the house the two already lost in their own conversation. The tension from earlier seemingly evaporated. 

 

“Better get to work,” Waverly beamed unable to keep the excitement off of her face. 

 

Waverly started towards the house but Nicole reached for her hand and pulled her close. Her hands found her girlfriend’s hips and she leaned down to kiss Waverly. 

 

“Are you sure we don’t have a little time first?” Nicole grinned kissing along her Waverly’s jaw to the spot on her neck she knew made Waverly melt.  

 

“Maybe we have a little time,” Waverly grinned. 

  
  


***

 

Nicole insisted on carrying Waverly’s bags, even if she told her she didn’t have to. Selfishly, Waverly was just upset that instead of holding Nicole’s hand, Nicole was weighed down with a duffle and a big suitcase. They walked through the parking lot and to the correct terminal in silence. Gus led the way with Waverly, Wynonna and Nicole falling behind. 

 

Wynonna, Waverly was sure, was still hung over from the night before. Though Waverly wondered if there was a time recently that she hadn’t seen Wynonna hung over. It seemed to be a trend lately. One she hoped didn’t continue. She worried about Wynonna now that she was going to be even further away from her. Nicole was with her and she knew she wouldn’t let Wynonna get into any more trouble but she still wanted to be there for her.

 

It hadn’t quite hit her that she was leaving Nicole yet. They’d talked about it at length, mentioning how weekly phone calls and Skype dates were extra important now that they weren’t just a car ride away. They agreed, there would be some times they couldn’t talk just because of how busy they’d both be and neither wanted the other to miss out on the college experience because of it.

 

Waverly wondered when it would hit her. Probably not until she was alone in her dorm that night. She sighed as they walked into the doors of the terminal. Nicole rolled her bag into the check in line and they all followed.

 

“You have everything?” Gus asked again, “Your passport? Your favorite blanket?”

 

Waverly blushed, “I don’t have a favorite blanket.”

 

Gus gave her a look and Waverly rolled her eyes.

 

“Fine, I have it,” Waverly mumbled. Wynonna snickered and Waverly slapped her arm. When they got to the front of the line, Nicole put Waverly’s bag on the scale as she checked in. Waverly kept looking over at Nicole every few minutes. She’d hardly said anything since they left for the airport this morning and it was starting to worry Waverly. 

 

They’d spent the entire night before trying to be as quiet as possible as they made love over and over until they were both too exhausted to do anything but drift to sleep. Then in the morning they lazily moved together, more focused on the way their mouths danced together than anything. 

 

Without thinking, Waverly pressed her thumb to the bruise on her collarbone that Nicole had left the night before and was now covered by her shirt. She sighed at the slight ache, already missing Nicole even if she was standing right next to her.

 

Once she was handed her boarding pass, she smiled at the attendant headed towards the escalators that would lead her to security. The point of no return. She turned and looked at all of the most important people in her life, here to see her off.

 

Gus stepped forward first, hugging her tightly.

 

“I’d say make us proud, but you already have,” Gus said through happy tears. She pulled back and held Waverly at arms length, beaming at her. “Yale. Yale! Can you believe it. Curtis would be so proud.”

 

Waverly felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes and she smiled. “You think so?”

 

“I know so,” Gus said with a wink. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. “Now remember to call. Okay? And if you need anything I’ll send it to you. Overnight ship if I have to.”

 

“Okay, Gus,” Waverly said hugging her again, “I love you. I’ll miss you.”

 

“I love you too,” Gus said shaking her head in disbelief. She pulled away to put a hand on Waverly’s shoulder and Wynonna, looking between the two, “Both of my girls. College girls now. I couldn’t be luckier.”

 

Waverly felt a wave of emotion and she pulled Gus and Wynonna into one big hug. Wynonna grumbled, but Waverly felt her arms go around the two of them. Gus kissed both of their cheeks and pulled away. Wynonna stayed in Waverly’s arms, squeezing her tight.

 

“I’m gonna miss you, baby girl,” Wynonna said into her hair, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. And don’t do most of the stuff that I would do.”

 

Waverly chuckled and squeezed Wynonna tighter. “Be safe. Keep an eye on Nicole for me, yeah?”

 

Wynonna held Waverly’s shoulders and winked at her. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep your girl in line.”

 

With one final hug, Wynonna walked over to where Gus was blowing into a kleenex leaving just Nicole and Waverly. Nicole let Waverly’s duffle bag fall to the ground and she smiled at her. Waverly smiled back and they just looked at each other for a few moments.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“So,” Nicole said reaching for Waverly’s hand and pulling her against her. Waverly smiled and rested her hands on Nicole’s forearms as her hands found Waverly’s hips, “There’s this girl I know.”

 

“Oh really?” Waverly said with a smile, “Tell me about her.”

 

“Well,” Nicole said widening her stance so she could be more eye level with Waverly, “She’s beautiful and stubborn and so so smart.”

 

“Sounds like an interesting girl,” Waverly said.

 

Nicole chuckled, “She is. Even if she steals my clothes.” Nicole reached up and tugged on the string of the CU sweatshirt that she’d taken from Nicole that morning. “But she stole my heart too. So I guess I can’t complain.”

 

“You’re cheesy,” Waverly giggled, “I did not steal your heart.”

 

Waverly pretended to be shocked, “Then who is it about?”

 

“Let me finish,” Nicole said kissing the end of Waverly’s nose, “Anyways. She’s so smart that she got into one of the best schools in the entire world on a full scholarship. Can you imagine that?”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Well I can. Because she’s the greatest girl in the world,” Nicole said softly, “She’s going to do amazing things and I get to call her mine.”

 

Waverly felt tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she looped her arms around Nicole’s neck. “I hope I get to meet her someday.”

 

“I hope so too,” Nicole said pressing their foreheads together, “I’ve never loved anyone the way that I Iove you. And I never will.”

 

Waverly sniffled, “Promise?”

 

“Promise,” Nicole said finally kissing her. When their lips met, Waverly’s tears began to flow down her face. She hiccuped against Nicole’s lips, trying to keep her sobbing contained. Nicole just held her tighter, all of their feelings going into the kiss. They finally pulled away for air and Waverly kept their faces close. She looked up at Nicole who had tears on her cheeks too despite her smile.

 

“I’m gonna miss you,” Nicole said, “So much.”

 

“I’ll miss you too,” Waverly said, “But we have to talk every day. Even if it’s just a text.”

 

“Of course,” Nicole said pressing a kiss to her forehead, “And call us as soon as you land, okay?”

 

Waverly nodded and kissed Nicole again, not ready to let go. But she knew their time was getting short. She had to go soon or else the plane might leave without her. Nicole was the one to pull away again, peppering soft kisses all over Waverly’s face.

 

“You gotta go, baby,” Nicole finally said before kissing Waverly again, “It’s getting late.”

 

“I know,” Waverly said, her voice thick. She took a deep breath and dropped her arms from around Nicole’s neck. Immediately she wanted to hold her again, but knew she might not let go if she did. Nicole took a measured step away from her, just their hands still touching. 

 

“I love you,” Nicole said with a smile.

 

“I love you too,” Waverly said, her heart breaking as she picked up her duffle with one hand, the other still holding onto Nicole’s. Slowly she started to back away towards the elevator, hands still connected until it was just the tips of their fingers touching. When Nicole’s hand finally fell away, Waverly immediately felt the loss. Her heart broke and her vision got blurry from the tears.

 

She stepped onto the elevator, her legs heavy like they refused to move. She watched as Nicole, Wynonna and Gus got smaller by the second. She thought about all that they’d been through the past couple of years. All the heartbreak and sadness, but all the joy too. Waverly had never been happier. She had a loving family, her sister back and the most wonderful girlfriend. A girlfriend who she planned on spending the rest of her life with. And she was sure there were going to be problems ahead. She knew things were going to be far from easy for the next four years. But it was all worth it. Nicole was worth it. Waverly cried as she stood staring at Nicole until the escalator pulled her away and out of view.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback with us, it's always helpful :)


End file.
